Capu 3
by keithallen
Summary: A take I did for CAPU 3. Yes, this follows the ANIME. Many adventures await Tsukune and the gang. Old friends and new ones, and a few surprises including a new school. WHat could possibly go wrong before graduation? Plenty!
1. Chapter 1

_**greetings! This is my first Rosario + Vampire fan fiction. It begins right after the last anime series 'capu-2'. **_

_**Tsukune got the rosary from Moka's father, and the gang is heading back to school. **_

_**let me know what you think.**_

**Rosario + Girlfriend**

Tsukune had been thinking hard on the buss back to school after wrestling the rosary from Moka's father. He stayed deep in thought once he got back to his dorm room after school. A face was impressed on his mind. The 'other' Moka, the silver haired vampire, eyed him sternly from within his thoughts, demanding he make a decision.

Tsukue had no idea who he was going to choose as a girlfriend.

Moka was the cutest, sweetest girl he'd ever seen. Her idea of 'making out' though, was to suck his blood.

Kurumu was a blue-haired bombshell – a knockout with large soft breasts and a sex drive that seemingly had no end. Kissing her would also mean she would slowly draining away his life force.

Mizore was sexy and cute, but she wanted to freeze him in a solid block of ice and whisk him away.

Each one of them were great looking on the surface, but they were also powerful monsters. He also felt that if he came out and chose any of them, his new girlfriend might be ripped apart by the others.

*sigh* What was he going to do?

.

In the morning, Tsukune walked to school, looking at the ground in thought. He was totally oblivious to anyone else until he heard a soft, sweet voice speak directly to his right.

"Good morning, Tsukune!" Moka cheerfully greeted.

Turning to see her bright, happy face, Tsukune gazed at her. God, she was cute.

"Moka," he said softly.

(background music : la la la la la….. la la la .. la la la la la)

"Tsukune.." Moka replied breathlessly.

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

Still gazing dreamily at her, Tsukune had a thought. There was someone who COULD help him. He grabbed Moka by the shoulders.

"Moka!" he exclaimed. YES! The other Moka might be able to help him.

Her eyes widening in surprise, Moka asked, "Tsukune?"

"Moka …" Tsukune said. He needed to get her someplace private. Tsukune grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the side of the path to a private spot in the trees. "Moka, over here.."

Moka blushed. "Oh, Tsukune…" she said weakly as he led her behind some trees.

When he stopped and faced her, she wrapped her arms around him, latched onto his neck and sank her fangs in.

Tsukune's kness wobbled as Moka drew out his blood. By now, it no longer frightened him. He knew she wouldn't take too much, and it did feel kinda good..

Once she was done, she let out a happy sigh. "Thank you for breakfast," Moka said with a blush.

"Ahhh…. You're welcome. Moka, I need you to do something for me," Tsukune said in a pleading tone.

"Out here?" Moka asked, noting they were alone. Her face took on understanding. "It's …. fine, as long as it's with you, Tsukune," she said sheepishly.

Tsukune reached up and clasped the rosary on her chest. "Moka, I need to talk to the other Moka."

"Huh?" Moka asked, in wide eyed shock. "What do you mean? Why her?" she asked in confusion.

"I… just need to, OK?"

Looking down to the side, Moka asked meekly, "You …. you're not going to do THAT with her …. are you? I don't want you doing that with anyone but me."

"I just need to talk with her. Please," Tsukune said sincerely.

Eyeing Tsukune like she was about to cry, Moka said, "Don't to THAT with her, please. You're… my only one, Tsukune."

"Moka…" Tsukuine said, noting that sucking blood seemed to be a very intimate thing with her.

"Tsukune.." Moka replied softly as she gazed at him.

"Moka," Tsukune said in a breath. She really was a sweet girl, despite being a Vampire.

"Tskune," Moka breathed as the space between then slowly closed.

"Moka .." Tsukune said softly as he tried to think on how to get her to cooperate.

"Tsukune!" came a loud cry. Kurumu appeared to dive into him, knocking him away from Moka. Driving him to the ground, Kurumu held his head protectively to her large chest as she straddled him. Ignoring Tsukune's flailing limbs as he tried to breathe, she spat at Moka, "You're going to drain him DRY if you keep that up! STOP SUCKING HIS BLOOD!"

A brass pan came down to crack Kurumu on the head with a loud clang. Kurumu rolled off Tsukune, holding her head in pain.

"You're going to suffocate him, you big-breasted COW!" Yukari cried as she appeared.

Mizore ran up to help Tskune to his feet. Wrapping herself around his arm, she said, "Come with me, I'll take care of you. We can make a baby any time you want."

Moka ran up and grabbed Tsukune's other arm. "No!" she cried in anger.

"His blood is NOT what he needs drawn out of him," Mizore said, scowling at Moka as she tried to jerk Tsukune away.

"He's ... mine!" Moka cried in frustration, and tried to jerk Tsukune away from Mizore.

"Like YOU would know what to do with him," Kurumu said haughtily from her seat on the ground.

Shooting up, Kurumu rubbed her large breasts against Tsukune. "Forget them, Tsukune. I'll be YOUR love slave!"

The girls began fighting between themselves. Sometime in their arguing, Tsukune was released. He managed to slink to the side of the growing argument and get back to the path. He was still no closer to finding out how to choose a girlfriend.

.

Tsukune walked into school trying to ignore Moka, Kurumu Yukari and Mizore all blaming each other for the morning's events. Coming to a crowd of students, Tsukune stepped to one side behind the stairs and let the girls walk by as they argued.

Letting out a sigh, he mumbled to himself, "What am I going to do?" He had been hoping that the other Moka would give him some advice. Although she was scary, he did value Vampire Moka's opinion. She told him how it was, whether he liked it or not.

"Girl troubles?" a senior by him asked.

Tsukune looked at the boy. The yellowish shading of his eyes clearly marked him as a monster. Then again, that was normal in this school. The smirk on his face also told that he was amused by Tsukune's indecision. "Kinda," Tsukune admitted.

"I see you going around with all those girls. You know, if you keep leading them on, they won't have the chance to find real mates."

"Mates?" Tsukune asked, surprised. "I wasn't... thinking about anything THAT serious."

"You must come from a remote area," the boy said, pointing a finger at Tsukune as if it were a claw. "What do you think boyfriends and girlfriends turn into? Monster girls have only a short time to decide on who their mate will be. Once they commit to being your girlfriend, they will expect you to marry them."

Tsukune's mouth dropped open. "But.."

"And this year is partway over. The only honorable thing to do is claim your girlfriend and make her your wife. Right after you graduate. That way there will be no doubt, and the other girls will have a chance to find new mates." Looking intently at Tsukune, he added, "That is, unless you are only toying with them, and don't care about them at all. Do you care they will end up as mate-less failures, outcasts from their own kind?"

Tsukune saw he was completely serious. The first class bell rang. "I... umm gotta go," he said.

"Don't forget, you must make your choice, for their sakes!" the boy called after him.

Once Tsukune ran to his class, another boy came up, grinning. "So?" he asked.

The boy clapped the other one on the shoulder and hissed, "He BELIEVED IT!"

They both laughed so hard they doubled over.

.

Tsukune sat in class, agonizing over the decision he had to make. He remembered that Kurumu had said that her kind depended upon her finding a mate. Mizore's mother had been insistent on him marrying Mizore for the sake of their village. Moka's father had changed her personality to be sweet instead of combative with that rosary, so he was sure Moka was under the same pressure. That boy was right, to lead them on would only cause them heartache if he was indecisive. He might even loose them all. That was, if they didn't kill each other before hand. If any of them died because of that, it would be his fault.

He really wanted to talk to Vampire Moka before he decided.

"The answer please, Tsukune!" Miss Nekonome said in a sour/sweet tone, breaking into his concentration.

"I don't KNOW who!" Tsukune announced, gripping his head. He then looked up to find the entire class gapping at him.

"Meow?" Miss Nekonome asked.

Moka raised her hand, saving him "I know, Miss Nekonome!"

.

Tsukune suffered through morning classes and somehow made it to lunch. In the lunch line, Mizore managed to get next to him. As they waited, he took a good look at Mizore. Even with the ever present lollipop hanging out of her mouth, she was very cute. This cute girl needed someone to be her mate. She met eyes with him and blushed.

"Tsukune.. what is is?" she asked softly as she gazed back at him with colored cheeks.

"NEXT!"

Tsukune moved along in line. He got his food and went over to the table, with Mizore close by. Kurumu was already sitting down. She slid over to face Tsukune as he sat down. As he did, he studied Kurumu. Her blue hair was exotic, and she too was very pretty. From previous experience, he knew she had a very sexy body, and was willing to share it with him. She also desperately needed a mate.

Blushing from his gaze, Kurumu smiled and asked in a sexy tone, "Tsukune ... why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't need to look at HER," Mizore said firmly.

Yukari sat down. He gazed at her briefly. Yes, she was smart, but WAY too young.

"What's going on?" Moka asked as she sat on the other side of Tsukune. He shifted his gaze to Moka. In this form, Moka was very cute. She seemed to radiate joy. She was also trying very hard to get a mate. So much so that she kept part of her personality in hiding.

"Tsukune.." she whispered as she blushed, returning his gaze.

"Moka..." he replied, wanting to do what was right.

"Tsukune.."

"**Enough**!" Kurumu yelled. "Tsukune, just look at me. I'M the only one you need!"

"Hey! I want him to look at me too!" Yukari complained.

As Tsukune turned his head, a soft, cool hand turned his head farther so he was looking at Mizore.

"You only need to look at me," Mizore said softly, still bearing pink cheeks.

"ICE QUEEN! Stop hanging onto my Tsukune!" Kurumu growled.

"Shut up, cow-titties!" Yukari yelled. Squeezing her fists, she begged, "Tsukune, oh please, look at me like that. You too, Moka."

"He gazed lovingly at me first," Mizore said.

"But he gazed MORE lovingly at ME," Kurumu announced.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked in a soft tone.

Tsukune shifted his gaze to his plate. He had no idea what he was going to do. He did know he had to make a decision, for all their sakes.

.

Lunch was over, but their argument wasn't. They kept on as they went down the hall.

"He gazed at me first, you are all second best," Mizore said confidently.

Strutting along, Kurumu announced, "No, he just looked at you. He gazed lovingly at ME."

"NO! There must be something wrong. Tsukune doesn't do things like that!" Moka said in frustration.

They stopped and stared at Moka.

"Face it, I won," Kurumu said confidently.

"Something is wrong with Tsukune. Can't you tell?" Moka asked in a pleading voice.

"Well, he only usually gazes at you, but he's doing it with all of us now," Mizore mussed. "But with me more than anyone," she added with a blush.

Kurumu bit her fingernail in thought, then her eyes widened. "Oh no!" she gasped. Quickly explaining, she said, "I wonder if it's like that romantic movie I saw. Ohhh, it was a real heartbreaker! This guy kept gazing at his girlfriend. He wouldn't say why, then she found out he was really sick! He didn't tell her but he had a deadly disease. He died before she could say how much she loved him!"

"Do you think that's happening to Tsukune?" Moka asked in fright.

"Maybe. I'll go watch him," Mizore offered. She then ran off.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka, Kuruma and Yukai cried in unison as they ran off to find him.

.

Tsukune wandered the halls thinking about his dilemma. He had to choose. Not just a girlfriend, but who he wanted for the rest of his life. He knew monsters were much different that humans, but something like this never occurred to him. He was going to a monster school, and with that injection of blood the other Moka gave him, he was all but a monster himself. He had to do what was right.

"Greetings, Tsukune," Ruby said happily as he passed her stand. Seeing his far away look, she asked, "What's up?"

Tsukune cast Ruby a half smile and said, "It's just ... so much has happened."

Ruby gasped wide eyed at him. Racing around the stand, she grabbed him by the shoulders and angrily announced, "Hey! That is my only line ... and YOU had to go and steal it!"

"I'm sorry, Ruby," Tsukune said as he gazed at her. Yes, Ruby the displaced witch. He was happy that she had found a new home here.

"Tsukune?" Ruby asked.

Tsukune cast her a gentle smile. "I'm really happy you are here," he said. He moved out of her grasp and walked on. Ruby blushed and followed him with her eyes.

"Oh... Tsukune, you do love me," Rudy said happily.

Racing at the head of the pack, Kurumu ran up to Ruby, who was bathing herself in her feelings. "Ruby, did you see Tsukune? Where did he go?" Kurumu asked frantically.

Not wanting the 'harlot squad' to interrupt her or Tsukune's private feelings of joy, Ruby pointed to the stairs. "The roof" she stated.

"The roof!" Kurumu announced, and guided the stampede up the stairs.

.

Tsukune skipped a few classes, which he was sure to hear about. Finding a quiet place in the courtyard, he sat down and thought all afternoon about the decision he had to make. He had to choose a girlfriend that would become his wife. He didn't think he was ready for that, but it was clear what he had to do. One of those girls needed to know she would have a mate. Although it would hurt their feelings, he had to let the rest go on, and find their own mates before it was too late.

.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried. Although she saw no one on the roof, she yelled anyway.

"Where is he?" Kurumu whined as she looked around.

"Did he jump?" Mizore asked as she looked over the railing.

Yukari thrust her wand in the air and announced, "Magic wings, find Tsukune!"

A dozen white, feathered sets of wings shot from Yukari's wand. They circled overhead, then dove in a line down toward the courtyard.

"He DID jump!" Kurumu cried in anguish. Her own black leathern wings came out. She vaulted over the rail and flew down. Moka grabbed her tail at the last second, hanging on tight.

"OWW!"

"I'm coming with you!" Moka cried as she dangled at the end of Kurumu's tail.

Mizore leaped over the rail and made an ice ramp to slide down.

Tsukune was then assaulted by girls landing all around him.

Teary-eyed, Moka cried, "We'll get you help, Tsukune! PLEASE don't leave us!"

On her knees, Kurumu cried, "Oh Tsukune, you could have told us! Please, make love to me before you die! Let me be your last, great fantasy!"

Landing behind him to hug him tight, Yukari cried, "No, me and Moka, let all our dreams come true!"

Mizore landed to squat by him. "I'm ready when you are."

Shocked by their behavior, Tsukune asked, "What's ...going on?"

In unison, they all cried, "You're dying, aren't you?" They then fell against him, wailing out in agony.

"I'm not dying," Tsukune said. He had to say it a few more times before they stopped their sobbing.

Recovering from her fit, Kurumu frowned and asked, "Then what was all that gazing at us for? Not that I mind."

"You can still have me whenever you want," Mizore said.

"Hold on, please," Tsukune pleaded with his hands up. "That's not it at all."

"What is it then?" Moka asked innocently.

Tsukune felt like a heel. He really wanted advice. He needed to talk to someone who wasn't overly emotional. He also realized he would never have the chance. Looking down, he said softly, "I ... have to ... hurt someone."

"I can do that for you," Kurumu said firmly. "Just tell me who it is," she said as her fingernails grew into long, thin knives.

"Let us do it, you don't fight so well," Mizore said.

"NO! That's not it!" Tsukune said as he balled his fists. Summoning up his courage, he said haltingly. "I ... have to ... make... a choice ... for a girlfriend ... and wife," he said even softer.

Staring at him, Mizore said, "So you choose me, right?"

Kurumu frowned at her. "Why? I'm the best. You choose me, right?"

"Tsukune?" Moka asked softly as she stared at him with a pained face.

By her voice, Moka was afraid it wasn't going to be her. Moka was his first friend at Yokai, she had given him the courage to keep attending a school full of monsters. Despite sucking his blood, she had been there for him whenever he needed help. Tsukune turned to Moka and dropped to one knee. He grasped her hand and looked up at her. "Moka, I..."

A hand clapped over his mouth. His head was jerked back into something soft. Kurumu's breasts.

Squeezing her eyes shut as they ran with tears, Kurumu blasted out, "Don't say it! You can't do this to me! You're my special one, Tsukune. You're my ... everything! You have to give me a chance to prove myself to you!"

"I can't have that," Mizore said. Her right hand turned into ice blades as she stared malevolently at Moka.

Tsukune saw this out of the corner of his eye. Mizore was going to kill Moka. He broke Kurumua's hold and shot up to stand in front of Moka. "NO!" he cried. As he got up to cover her, his hand knocked the rosary off her chest.

A flash of bats (eerie music) and a pulse of light, and the white haired Moka was standing there, eyeing the girls angrily. The buttons on her shirt were ready to pop loose from the increased bust size.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she roared. With a roundhouse kick, the other girls went flying off like bowling pins. Tsukune was hit by the inside of her thigh, which knocked him to spin feet over head before he hit the ground on his face.

Dazed, Tsukune got up with white haired Moka's help. Eyeing him blank faced, she asked, "Was there something you wanted to say?"

Gazing at her, Tsukune nodded. "You were right. Even though my friends will be hurt, I must choose. For all of our sakes. I didn't think I could... but I must."

White haired Moka nodded. In her neutral tone of speaking, her face blank like this had nothing to do with her, she asked, "And who do you choose?"

"May I please talk to you for a while?" Tsukune asked.

"Huh?" white haired Moka asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Tsukune, oh please, NO! NOT HER!" Kurumu cried from the ground fifty feet away.

'sniff' Mizore let out from where she lay.

Yukari lay passed out.

.

Walking through the woods, Tsukune got up the nerve to talk to the powerful Vampire beside him. "Moka, this isn't easy. I mean, I know everyone I don't choose is going to be hurt. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. But, that is unavoidable, isn't it?"

"Unfortunate but true," Moka agreed.

"And everyone else has to get on with their lives, right?" he asked.

Moka eyed him with her red eyes. "Yes. Why are you telling me things we both already know?"

Tsukune gazed at Vampire Moka. He watched a single silver hair brush her cheek, in awe that such a thing could be so pretty. She was the true power that kept him from harm.

"Who do you choose?" Moka asked, making it sound like she was demanding an answer.

Stiffening himself, Tsukune said, "Both Moka's are you, right? I mean, your personalities are split, but no matter which is is ... being shown, the other is still there. You're both here, aren't you?"

Moka's mouth turned up into a half grin. "Are you trying to tell me something?" she asked in an amused tone.

Tsukune noted that she held the rosary in her hand. He clasped the hand with the rosary in it. "This may seem strange, but ..."

"Are you saying you want us BOTH?" Vampire Moka asked in warning.

"Is there any other way?" Tsukune asked. "Even when you're not here, you are. The same with your other half. And it wouldn't be fair to lock you into that rosary and keep you there forever. Our ring would go on that hand. The hand that belongs to you both. I can't believe you'd be happy being ... contained all the time. You deserve better than that!"

Tsukune.." Vampire Moka said softly.

Squaring off to face her, Tsukune clasped her other hand. "So that is why I am asking... both you and the other Moka..."

Quickly, Moka put her finger to his mouth. Leaning closely, she whispered, "I'll think about it." She then opened her mouth as she hugged him ... and bit him in the neck.

Sometime, as he was praying he wouldn't pass out from blood loss, Moka pulled back and smiled, then flicked his nose. She hooked the rosary back on. Her hair turned pink, and she fell into him. Feeling weak, Tsukune couldn't hold her up. They fell together.

A short ways away, a purple head peeking out from behind a tree watched then fall.

Tsukune held Moka until she woke up. Once she was awake and looking up at him, he smiled at her and said, "Moka, my precious..."

CRACK

Moka slapped him across the face. "You HAD to do that with her, didn't you?" she asked, teary eyed.


	2. Chapter 2

***note* I am going strickly off the anime, so plese keep this in mind. I've yet to read the whole Manga, so I won't attempt to follow that on. And yes, I know the anime series had 'Item' + a vampire. This is my take, so I am reversing the heading.**

**Rosario + a love letter **

Kurumu had flown home as fast as she could go. Bursting through the front door, she collapsed into a crying fit on the tiled floor.

Coming to see what the commotion was, Kurumu's mother walked in from another room wearing her fluffy red bath robe with the black feathered collar. "What's this?" she asked, eyeing her crumpled daughter.

"I failed! She's taking my Tsukune!" Kurumu wailed out, and burst into more tears.

Kurumu's mother frowned at her. "What happened? Have they gotten married?" she asked ina demand.

"No," Kurumu sobbed. "But now that she is his official girlfriend.."

"STOP THAT! Get up." her mother barked. Kurumu stood up, sobbing. Holding Kurumu's face so her daughter had to look at her, she said, "If they are not married, nothing is official. Only the band of marriage can bind people together. The groom always holds it first. Before she can take hold, GRAB IT and claim him as yours!"

Kurumu stared at her mother. "Yes," she said as her face twisted up into a tearfully sinister look. "If I get it before she does, then he will be bound to me!"

With a smirk, her mother said, "That's my cunning daughter. Steal him away when she least expects it. Be nice, be supportive, then when the time comes, GRAB him for yourself!"

.

Mizore was listening to her mother's instructions on the phone. She flicked away an icy tear as she nodded. "Yes, I understand mother. I'll grab that ring first, and Tsukune will be mine."

.

By the slap, and how Moka had ran away from him, Tsukune was sure that Moka hated him now. That didn't make any sense, because she was the same person! Scrubbing his head, he continued his walk to school. He could understand if he had actually done that with another girl, or she'd caught him making out with someone else.

"Morning, Tsukune," came a musical call from his left. Kurumu walked up beside him, smiling brightly. Tsukune braced himself, but for once she didn't jump on him. Kurumu slid up to his side and behaved herself.

"Morning, Kurumu," Tsukune said, happy he wasn't being assaulted.

"Where's Moka? I thought she'd be with you," Kurumu asked as she looked for her rival.

Looking away, Tsukune said in a low tone, "Maybe she's running late."

"Oh, don't worry," Kurumu cooed as she moved to press his arm into her chest. "I'm sure she'll be along."

"Yeah," Tsukune agreed, moving to the side to break contact.

"Morning, Tsukune," Mizore said with a pleasant smile as she took his other side.

"Morning, Mizore."

Again, Mizore didn't attack him, or fight with Kurumu. Tsukune eyed her warily. "Morning, Mizore," he said, wondering what was up.

"Hey Mizore, I have that article started on the newest human fashions for the paper. Want to look at it?" Kurumu asked cheerfully.

"Yes, can I borrow it for homeroom class?"

"Certainly!"

Tsukune was puzzled by their behavior. He didn't press it, it was nice not having them fight all the time. Maybe deciding on a girlfriend was the best thing he could have done. Although it seemed to him they had given up too easily, they were accepting his decision. He felt a little more at ease, maybe this was going to be a good day.

.

Arriving early at school, Yukari was in the library, books out as she studied about the Ring of Marriage. Made of pure gold and infused with it's power from a the Great Lords, the Ring of Marriage was made to wed lovers who's families opposed the union. Placed to hover above a pedestal in the center of a large, round room, the ring bound those who sought to be mated. The male gripped the ring first with his left hand and said "I do", then the female gripped the ring with her left hand and repeated "I do."

Regardless of all the other ceremony involved, it was those words that activated the ring, causing it to form wedding rings on the fingers of the lovers, and cast a curse of Ten Thousand Itches on whoever did not honor or accept the marriage. The room of the Ring of Marriage lay in a tunnel accessible from anywhere in the monster world.

Yukari also noted that while two people were the norm, there was nothing that stated ONLY two people could marry. As long as the ring was gripped and the words spoken at the same time, the ring would wed more than one female to the male.

Yuakri smiled, letting out a happy giggle. As long as she accompanied Moka to the ceremony, if she could grab the ring and say "I do," along with Moka. Then SHE would be married to her beautiful Moka and Handsome Tsukune, and no one could separate them.

Closing the book, Yukari hid it in her pack. "No more cow-tittes or ice woman to bother us!" she sang.

.

Tsukune got to class and greeted the other students. Kurumu and Mizore got together to talk about their article. It was a pleasant morning except he noted Moka wasn't in yet. Inside his desk, he saw a corner of an envelope sticking out. He pulled it out. His name was on it, written in Moka's hand writing.

Opening the letter, he read :

_My Tsukune,_

_I must visit mother, so I will be gone for the day. I will most likely be tired and hungry when I get home. If those wanna-be's bother you, let me know. I will deal with them. _

Tsukune swallowed, his eyes widening as he read.

_I think there are some things you'd like to know. I do dislike sunlight. A nice dark night with good cloud cover is the best for walks. Offering your neck, whether I am hungry or not is always a good gesture, and is appreciated. My bath must contain herbs to purify the water, below is a list for you. I am sure you will personally want to ensure no dirt is left on me. When it comes to more intimate times, the music of howling wolves always makes me feel a pleasant shiver. I have heard that pro-creating is best during a midnight thunderstorm with plenty of lightning and wind. Unbridled animal lust is nice too. Some roughness, but not excessive. The use of restraints can be interesting also. We have chain at house._

_Do not worry about Father. He has given his acceptance, or else you'd be dead by now. I have not told my sisters, so you may want to show caution if you encounter them. I am sure mother will want to see you in the near future, as I wish to see yours. _

_Your loving Moka_

Tsukune knew which Moka THIS letter had come from! He tucked it back in the envelope to keep it hidden.

"What's that?" Kurumu asked over his shoulder.

Shoving the letter into his desk, Tsukune laughed nervously as he said, "Oh nothing. Moka went to visit her mother is all."

Kurumu raised an eyebrow. "Making plans?" she asked sweetly.

"Umm, no," Tsukune said, flushed from the contents of the letter. He pushed the letter under a book, concentrating on what he was doing so Kurumu wouldn't see his red face. "Moka just wanted to let me know where she was," he explained as he tried to get a very perverted image out of his head.

"I see," Kurumu said in a musical tone as she leaned over to touch her breast against his shoulder. "If there is anything I can help with, please feel free to ask," she said sweetly.

Miss Nekonome came in and announced, "Class, take your seats..."

Yukari slipped into her seat as class started. She eyed Tsukune with a satisfied smile. Her handsome Tsukune was going to be her husband who she was going to share with the beautiful and oh so sweet Moka. Her grin turned evil as she imagined miss Cow Tits and Ice Girl digging at all those itchy places when they refused to accept that they had lost to Tsukune's REAL lovers. She began to plan how and where to seal their fates together.

.

Mizore hung back as the class went to lunch. Pretending she'd left something in her desk, she returned to the classroom and made straight for Tsukune's desk. A quick check to be sure she was alone, and she dug for Moka's letter. Pulling out books, she found it in the back of his math book.

Mizore's eyes went wide as she read. The lollipop dropped from her gapping mouth and hit the letter to leave a splatter of spittle juice on the paper before falling to the floor. A gasp sounded beside her. She turned to see Kurumu looking over her shoulder, wearing her own open-face gape.

"This is SERIOUS!" Kurumu said in a hushed squeak.

"I can make ice chains," Mizore said. She folded the letter back up and put it away.

Clenching her teeth, Kurumu said, "I have to find out when they plan on getting married. She WON'T get away with this!"

"Yes, I must know when," Mizore agreed.

They looked at each other.

"Neither of us can beat Moka when that rosary is off. We'll have to do it together," Kurumu said firmly.

"Hmm," Mizore said thoughtfully. "After Tsukune has the ring, we both push her back, then I can grab it."

Kurumu smacked Mizore on the shoulder. "Hey! It will take both of us. If we stop to fight over him, then we'll loose our chance. Our one and ONLY chance. As much as I hate to admit it, we have to work together."

Mizore eyed her for a moment, then said, "You're right. Someone has to do the cleaning while I'm making babies with Tsukune."

_._

That night, Tsukune waited, watching the road to the girls' dorm. Just after dark, he saw Moka coming, pedaling her bicycle. He stepped out into the road to greet her. Moka's face was blank as she pedaled on, not noticing him.

"Moka," Tsukune got out just before she ran into him. They crashed and landed in a heap. Moka flipped over the handlebars, landing atop Tsukune with her butt in his face.

"Mphhh.." came from Tsukune as he struggled to breathe.

Moka got up and quickly assisted him. "I'm so sorry! I was feeling weak, and I wasn't..."

Tsukune cupped the back of Moka's neck and pulled her to him, planting her face on his neck. "Go ahead, I think you need it," he told her softly.

"Oh... Tsukune..." Moka said in a soft whine. She opened her mouth and bit. She hugged him tight as she drank.

Tsukune felt his pants swelling as Moka sucked on his neck. Moving close, Moka straddled his lap, bringing their bodies close together. Between her lips on him and her soft breasts pressing against him as he held her tight, he was becoming excited. A thought crossed his mind, was he becoming perverted enough to really LIKE this?

Moka removed her fangs and licked his neck – which felt really good. Gazing at him with an innocent face, she whispered, "Tsukune.."

"Moka," Tsukune replied, as he gazed at her lovely face.

"Tsukune.."

background music : la la la la la...la la la...la la la la la..."

"Moka,"

"Tsukune.."

"Moka," Tsukune said as he realized the look on her face said she was ready for anything. He could have her right now if he wanted.

"Tsukune," Moka whispered as her hands held him tighter.

"MOKA!" Mizore yelled, breaking the moment as she jerked Moka back by her collar. "You did that to him AGAIN!"

Flushing, Moka tapped her fingers together nervously. Looking down to the side, she said, "But ... Tsukune... isn't just for breakfast anymore."

"WHAT!?" Tsukune yelled as he gapped at her.

Holding up her hands, Moka quickly said, "I ... didn't mean that like it sounded!" Wearing a pleading look she added, "I mean... it's personal, just for us. It makes me feel so ... warm and happy."

Glaring down on her, Mizore said, "What you mean is, well fed."

"No, no!" Moka insisted. "I ... don't want to do that with anyone else, and I don't want anyone else doing that with Tsukune!"

"Moka," Tsukune said softly. He realized Moka was indeed sharing something intimate with him when she sucked his blood.

"Tsukune.." Moka replied, gazing softly at him.

Tsukune gazed at Moka, and realized he'd almost forgotten WHY he had come out here to meet her. He looked up at Mizore. "Mizore.."

Mizore smiled and squatted down to look at him. Tsukune.." she said softly as her cheeks turned pink.

"Huh?" Moka asked as she blinked in confusion.

"Mizore... I have to talk to Moka about something important," Tsukune explained. "Could we have a moment, please?"

"Oh," Mizore said, disappointed. She got up and frowned at Moka. "No more necking, you're going to really hurt him like that."

Tsukune waited until Mizore left, or at least she had gone far enough away where she couldn't hear them. He had little doubt she was watching. Reaching into his book bag, he got the letter out and showed it to Moka. "Umm, did you give his to me?"

Moka took the envelope. With a frown she said, "I don't remember writing it, but yes, I did put it in your desk before school."

Moka's rosary glowed. **"That is something very personal between myself and Tsukune. Tsukune, please destroy that now that you have read it."**

"Tsukune?" Moka asked cautiously.

Tsukune grimaced. Looking at the Rosary, he said, "I ahh, think she should know ..." he then noticed Moka had taken the letter out. She tried to open it, and it ripped.

"It's stuck together," Moka said, curious why that was.

**"I am glad Tsukune likes my ideas, now get rid of it!" **The Rosary commanded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosario + a Kiss**

Tsukune awoke to his alarm clock ringing. Gazing sleepily at it, he noted it had been going off for the last half hour.

"Gahh, I'm late!" he cried.

Tsukune stumbled up and raced through his morning routine. Walking swiftly to the bathroom, he noted another boy leaning against a sink full of water with his green head submerged in the water. Bubbles blew up as the boy let out a breath.

"Hey! Come on, we'll be late," Tsukune said as he lifted on the boy's shoulders.

The boy blew out some water bleary-eyed, then looked at his alligator face in the mirror. "Ahh!" he cried, and regained his human form. He cast a weak smile at Tsukune and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Tsukune assured him. Alligator boys didn't bother him any more. Neither did warthogs, lizard men, frogmen, or any other weirdness. These were his school mates.

Rushing, Tsukune managed to get dressed and out the door in time. Walking along, he heard a pair of boys talking.

"What do we do with it? I mean, we can't read it, it's stuck together."

"Maybe we can see enough to figure out why it's stuck together," a boy said with a chuckle.

"It's to that Aono guy, the one who has all the gorgeous girlfriends."

Tsukune perked up. Just ahead of him, a boy was holding Moka's letter that he'd thrown away. If they read that...

"Excuse me?" Tsukune asked loudly. Running up beside the boys, he held out his hand and asked, "May I have that back, please?"

The boy with the letter eyed him. "You threw it away, didn't you? We just want to see what's on it."

"Yeah, we found it, it's ours now," the other boy agreed.

As Tsukune looked at the boy, he remembered his face, and that shade of yellow in his eyes. The boy from under the stairs. "Oh come on, please, I really need it back," Tsukune begged.

Waggling the letter, the boy grew a crooked grin and asked, "So, how bad do you want it?"

Tsukune gapped at him. "I really need it back, honest." he said.

The boy pondered for a moment then said, "All right. You have to promise to do something first."

Tsukune let out a heavy sigh. If the contents of that letter got out, he'd be in deep trouble. "OK, what is it," he said in defeat.

The boy's smile widening, he said, "When we go through the front gate, you know that dark haired girl always cleaning up?"

"Ruby, what about her?" Tsukune asked.

Pointing his claw shaped finger at Tsukune, the boy said, "You have to walk straight up and kiss her."

"WHAT!"

"That's right. No peek on the cheek. Walk up, grab her tight and give her a lip-lock. A serious kiss, at least ten seconds long. You do that, and I'll give your letter back."

"But..." Tsukune said as he flushed.

"No matter who is watching," the other boy said, grinning broadly.

"I can't do that!" Tsukune complained.

"You want this back?" the boy asked, waggling the letter.

"Otherwise, we read it over the PA," the other boy said.

"No, please!" Tsukune begged.

"Then you better kiss her good. We'll be watching," the boy said in a musical tone.

"She's going to clobber him with that broom," the other boy chuckled.

Off hand, the boy said, "So what's a bump on the head ... compared to letting the entire school know what we have here."

"She might kick him in the nads too," the other boy mussed.

"This could be fun," the boy chuckled. "Course, if you're afraid, we'll just go ahead and read it to everyone."

Tsukune knew they had him. Every monster at the school was stronger than he was, he had no hope of wrestling it away from them. If they read that letter out loud, he'd die from shame first, cute Moka would never speak to him again, and then white haired Moka WOULD kill him. "All right, I'll do it," Tsukune grumbled.

The boy clapped him on the back. "GREAT! I knew this letter would be good for some amusement."

.

Ruby swept up by the entrance as she did every morning. Not only to keep the walkway clean as students came in, but also to make sure the dress code -such as it was- was being followed. It was also one of the few times of day she could see Tsukune.

Unlike the 'harlot squad', Ruby wanted to be sure Tsukune saw her as hard working and intelligent. The things a proper wife should be. In the long run she was sure that Tsukune would see how much better her qualities were over the pack of hangers-on that followed him around.

Noting Tsukune coming, bracketed by the harlot squad, she stopped sweeping to greet him - and them of course just to be decent. She noted Tsukune wasn't his usual cheerful self. Walking with a serious, almost pained look on his face, he was all but ignoring the girls around him.

"Good morning," Ruby said sweetly. She expected him to respond.

Tskune looked at her and walked up to her, his face hardening in determination. "Ruby, please forgive me," he whispered.

Ruby wanted to ask what she was suppose to forgive him for, but he grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her close and kissed her. Shocked, she dropped her broom. He kept his lips on hers. She kissed him back, moaning with joy. He HAD to be asking forgiveness for ignoring her all this time. He was showing her his affection now in front of the harlot squad and the entire school. Cheers from some and cries of anguish from the harlot squad went up as Ruby savored this moment. Her left foot raised up on it's own from her sheer joy. He was taking her as his! This was defiantly a 'you're mine' kiss!

Breaking the kiss, Tsukune said, "I'm sorry," then hurried off.

Gasping for breath, Ruby put a hand over her pounding heart and collapsed to sit. A few boys were cheering and calls of "Woo-hoo!" filled the air as the harlot squad ran after Tsukune, demanding an explanation.

Dreamy-eyed, Ruby sat in place and licked her lips, reveling in the taste of Master Tsukune's kiss.

.

"OK, let's have it," Tsukune said firmly as he held out his hand.

The yellow eyed boy handed him the envelope, but didn't let go. "That was great, but we figured you'd be on your way to the infirmary right now. Just what kind of monster are you?"

"I bet you're an incubus, right?" the other boy guessed.

"Yeah, mean for that hard-mouthed witch to fold in a puddle at your feet like that, you GOTTA have some serious charm."

"That explains all the girlfriends."

Tsukune eyed them. "I'll take your girlfriends too, unless you give me my letter," he warned.

"OK, here, you earned it. Though I feel kinda cheated," the boy grumbled as he let go.

"Tsukune, what was that?" Kurumu asked angrily as she strode up, pointing behind her. "You never kissed ME like that!"

A brass pan came down and cracked Tsukune in the head. Tsukune recoiled from impact, stumbling to sit. "OWWW!" he complained with a wince as he held his head.

Yukari strode up and yelled, "Tsukune! Moka ran into the school crying, and it's all your fault!"

"Tsukune," Mizore said heavily as she strode up with ice blades on the ends of both her hands. "Why her and not me?"

"Oh, this could get good," the boy said with a wide grin.

Tsukune gripped the letter and glared at the boys. "It was kiss Ruby, or they would have read this out loud to the entire school," he stated, holding up the letter.

Mizore and Kurumu turned their glare to the boys.

"Pigs," Kurumu spat as her long fingernail-knives extended out.

"I'll freeze them first. They will splinter into pieces better," Mizore said.

The boys' eyes went wide. "What in the hell is THAT!" he cried and pointed behind them.

The girls turned to look. The boys ran away, kicking up a dust trail in their speed.

Kurumu and Mizore raced after them.

Tsukune got up and strode to the incinerator to burn the letter.

.

Ruby sat reveling in her Master's kiss long after the last students had entered the school. She noted another figure coming. This wasn't a student, but an older man with gray on his temples. His business suit looked human, as did the way he was glancing about fearfully. He held his suitcase in a tight grip, as if ready to strike back at something.

Ruby got up and drew her wand out. "Who are you?" she asked in a demand.

The man froze in place. Holding up his free hand, he said, "Please, I...I need to find Toujo Ruby. It is a matter of vital importance."

"I am Toujo Ruby. What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"Thank God," the man breathed. He opened up his suitcase and took out a yellow folder. Holding it out to her, he said, "This is for you. SHE wanted you to have it."

"What is it?" Ruby asked, not moving to take it from him.

"SHE said you were like a daughter to her. SHE said only this would make her happy. This is the deed to the property known as Witch Hill. It is registered in your name, the finances have been taken care of." Fearing to get any closer, the man laid the folder on the ground and backed away.

"I ... I'll be going now!" He then turned and ran.

Stunned, Ruby went over and picked the envelope up as the man cried out in fear of something as he fled. She opened it and found papers inside. Just as he said, it was a deed to the property known as Witch Hill. For the second time that morning, Ruby's legs failed her. "How?" she breathed in wonder. Witch Hill belonged to her? How had Master made this possible? The only home she had ever known, the one she thought was lost forever, had been returned to her. She hugged the folder and let out a happy sigh. ""So ... so many wonderful things have happened," she said as her cheeks colored in joy.

.

Tsukune made it to his classroom to find an odd sight. Moka sat in her chair with her head on the desk. Her tear-stained eyes were closed. He sat in his seat sideways, turned to face her. "Moka?" he asked.

Moka stayed asleep, but her hand moved. Her hand grabbed a pencil, and wrote out on a piece of paper : EXPLAIN THAT KISS.

The Rosary glowed briefly to snap, "**Wake up"**

Moka jerked her head up and looked around, confused. Locking her eyes on Tsukune briefly, she turned to look out the window. Biting her lip, she looked ready to burst into tears again.

"Moka, I'm sorry," Tsukune said, and as much as he hated to, he explained the mornings' events.

.

Tsukune sat in agony during class, feeling Moka's burning gaze on his back. She hadn't said anything after he explained, and neither did the Rosary. He was expecting to get slapped, or told how badly he screwed up, but the only thing he received was a blank look that seemed to drive straight into his heart.

Lunchtime was no relief. Moka sat in her usual place beside him, but she wouldn't even look at him. The others sensed something was wrong, and also stayed quiet. It was the longest lunch he'd ever had. The entire school day, Tsukune received the silent treatment.

Going to the paper club, they worked well, but again, Moka talked to Gin and the other girls, but not to him. It came to a point where he couldn't take it any more. When Kurumu and Mizore were in printing, Gin was out getting a 'scoop' shot around the girls' locker room, and Yukari was getting paper, Tsukune had a chance to be alone with Moka. Moka sat proofreading the first paper.

Tsukune sat down across from her. She was ignoring him, focused on reading. He cleared his throat and said, "Moka, I am really sorry about this morning. I had no choice! I screwed up, I know. I should have burned that letter to begin with. Please... yell, say something ... knock me across the room, anything."

Moka finally looked up at him, wearing a blank face. "You will apologize to Ruby, and explain why you did that," she said evenly.

"I will," Tsukune said with a nod.

"And you now will take my Rosary off," Moka said firmly.

Tsukune felt a chill run up his spine. If cute Moka was this pissed at him, what was white haired Moka going to do? Bracing himself for the worst, he reached over to yank it off.

The door burst open. Ruby came in, all smiles. "Tsukune, Moka! Witch's Hill belongs to ME!" she cried happily.

"Huh?" Tsukune asked, grateful for the reprieve in punishment.

His reprieve was short lived. Moka grabbed his hand, put it on the Rosary, and yanked down.

Flash of light, errie music, bats flying about

White haired Moka sat across the table, glaring at Tsukune. She was so angry her eyeballs were quivering. "Ruby first," she grated.

Tsukune swallowed. If her gaze was 'burning' before, she was shooting lazer beams at him now. He turned and got up to face Ruby. "Ruby, about this morning.."

Ruby clapped a hand to his mouth. "Forget about that! ... Well, don't forget about it, but listen! This human came and gave me the deed to Witch's Hill! He didn't explain why he did, but he left his business card. I am ... very happy to have my home back, but I need to know why he did that. I'm afraid to go back to the human world by myself. Could you please come with me?"

Tsukune said, "Sure," before he thought.

Ruby gave him a tight hug as she breathed, "Thank you!"

"**Tsukune, you have something to tell Ruby?**" Moka asked in a growl.

Pulling back from Ruby, Tsukune said, "About this morning. Ruby, I had to kiss you. Otherwise, these boys would have read Moka's letter aloud to the entire school. Please, forgive me."

Ruby paused, then eyed Moka. Yes, if he didn't make an excuse, then Moka was going to beat on him. Offering Tsukune a smile, she said, "That's fine. You did what you had to for Moka. That is the third time you apologized, so please stop now. Mr. Matsumoto's office said we can see him Friday after school. The buss will take us, but we have to spend overnight in the human world. Would it be possible to impose on your family for the night?"

"I'll call mom and ask," Tsukune said, surprised he wasn't getting thrashed.

Ruby nodded and moved to leave. Pausing after she opened the door, she cast an impish grin back at Tsukune and said, "Please remember, you don't ever need to apologize for kissing me."

**"Tsukune."**

Tsukune looked. He caught the graceful motion of Moka's leg swinging in a flat arc, straight for his head. The last thing he saw was a glimpse of her white panties as she performed the move, then stars filled his vision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosario + a decision Pt 1**

Tsukune didn't know which embarrassed him more, the way Mizore and Kurumu sat tight against him as his cousin Kyoko talked with Moka, or the way his father had come home to stand rooted in place, gazing at all the girls with his silly looking grin.

Tsukune had introduced everyone, but he wasn't sure if his father had heard any names as he gazed stary eyed at all the girls.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you, Mr. Aono," Ruby said reverently as she bowed.

"Yes, a great pleasure," Tusukne's father agreed. "Please feel free to call me Koji," he said, which earned him a glare from Tuskune's mother.

"Thank you, Youfu Koji," Ruby said with a smile. Tsukune's father grew an ear to ear grin.

* **side note : youfu means 'affectionate father'***

Kyoko perked up and asked, "Ruby-san, I thought Moka was Tukkie's girlfriend?"

"That has not been decided yet," Kurumu said quickly. Leaning close to Tsukune, she whispered, "I need to talk to you. PLEASE."

"Me first," Mizore said quietly.

"Dear, we should let these kids talk," Tsukune's mother said. She grabbed his father by the ear and led him out to the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you all, good job son!" his father said, wincing as he stumbled out under his wife's grip.

"SO, you are still indecisive," Kyoko said with a raised eyebrow as she eyed Tsukune.

Tsukune sighed. "I tried to say I pick..." His words were cut off as Kurumu clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say it! You need to give me a chance," Kurumu begged.

"Give ME a chance too!" Yukari said.

"And me," Mizore said.

Waving an arm in a flourish, Ruby said, "Yes give them all a chance, then pick me. Your one TRUE love!"

Tsukune let out a tired breath. He glanced over at Moka, who was casting him a sad look.

"OK, here's what we'll do!" Kyoko announced as she stood up. "To settle this, Tukkie will give each girl one hour alone with him to state her case. THEN if Tukkie cannot chose, I will choose for him who his official girlfriend will be. That will give all of you a chance."

Moka gapped at Kyoko. "Do you know what might happen if Kurumu gets him alone? Or Mizore?" she cried.

"I know you are all different," Kyoko said. Holding a fist up, she proclaimed, "For the sake of female honor, you all must promise NOT to use your powers on Tukkie." Pointing to Moka she asked, "Agreed?"

"Yes," Moka said sheepishly.

"Agreed?" Kyoko asked as she pointed to Kurumu.

"I said before I wouldn't. Agreed!" Kurumu said with a clenched fist as she saw her chance.

One by one, Kyoko got all of them to agree. She then noted the time and pointed to Mizore. "OK, Mizore-san, you're first. Tukkie, hear her out, and do not take advantage of her."

Tsukune got up with a very happy Mizore holding his hand. Not sure where to go, he led her out back and sat on the porch swing. The instant they sat down, Mizore turned to him and put her arms around him. "Tsukune, please, kiss me like you kissed Ruby." She even took the lollipop out of her mouth.

Mizore's pink cheeks, her pleading eyes. Tsukune embraced her and drew her close. They kissed a long, breath-stealing kiss. Finally having to breathe, they parted lips and hugged.

Holding Tsukune tight, Mizore said in a whisper, "Even though I love you. Even though I have done everything I possibly can to prove I would be a good wife. You are going to choose Moka. Isn't that right?"

Feeling guilty admitting it while he was holding her, Tsukune whispered back. "I'm sorry, Mizore. I do love you, and I hate to do anything to cause you pain. I wish we could all stay together, but that's not possible."

Tsukune expected her to release him. Mizore hugged him tighter. "I can't let you go. I can't give up, you mean too much to me. Tsukune, you do what you have to do. In the end, I will still be yours," she said

"Mizore..." Tsukune said softly. How could he find the nerve to totally reject her?

"Just hold me a while longer, with no one else to interfere. If you want to make a baby, that's fine too. Moka doesn't have to know."

Tsukune blushed at the thought of doing that right out here on the porch. He did do as she asked, and held her close. They talked quietly for a while until Kyoko yelled out the window.

"Time's up! Ruby-san is next."

.

The first thing Tsukune did with Ruby was take her out back and explain again why he had kissed her like that in front of the whole school. As he explained, Ruby's face became harder as she listened.

When he was finished, Ruby stood staring off at the sky for a moment. She then asked, "Yet you came with me when I was frightened to come alone."

"You're one of my friends, Ruby. If you need something, I'll do what I can for you."

Frowning at the sky, Ruby said, "You have a very big heart, Tsukune. Who is it that will get that big heart of yours?"

"I choose Moka."

"Which Moka?"

"Akashiya Moka," Tsukune said, wondering if she had another Moka in mind.

Ruby finally turned her gaze to him. "I doubt that will be acceptable. The kind, gentle Moka with pink hair is completely different than the white haired vampire. They are separate personalities," she explained.

"But they are the same person."

"No, they are not," Ruby stated. "I would have thought you'd know that by now. Just what do you think that rosary does?"

Tsukune shifted in place as he said, "It alters Moka's personality. It brings out..."

"No," Ruby stated with a shake of her head. "That rosary locks away Vamipre Moka. When it is off, the other pink haired Moka is locked away within. They may have been part of the same personality when Moka was young, but they are separate entities now. If you claim both Moka's, it is the same as claiming you want two wives," Ruby explained. "Tsukune, If you pick Moka, you'll have to also pick which Moka it is that you want."

Tsukune stared at her. "But ... If I pick one, what happens to the other one?"

"She goes away. Permanently."

It was Tsukune's turn to stare off at nothing. How could he banish either Moka like that? He'd promised Cute Moka that he would see her again. How could he decide to send her back off to ... wherever it was she went. And if he decided on her, then vampire Moka would be forever locked inside that rosary.

"Tsukune, as a friend, I would advise you not choose Moka, for your own sake," Ruby said gently.

Tsukune looked at her.

Speaking gently, Ruby said, "You care so much about everyone. Could you live with eradicating one of your own friends?"

"No," Tsukune said softly.

"Then you must be very careful on who you choose, and the reason you choose them. Kurumu is also under a large amount of pressure. If succubi do not get a mate, they do not live very long. Lives are at stake here, Tsukune. Lives that are in your hands."

Tsukune swallowed, unable to speak from the sudden weight of the decision he had to make.

Ruby cast him a tiny smile. "I'll go back in so you can think about it alone for a while. Please remember, that it's not only their lives, but your own as well that you must decide on. Whoever you pick will be with you for a very long time," she said, then gave him a peck on the cheek. Into his ear, she whispered, "And whatever you do, I will support you as you have supported me."

Tsukune heard her walk away. He sat down in place and gripped his head. "Why does it have to be like this?" he asked himself.

As Tsukune sat in agony, he heard running feet come up behind him.

"Tsukune! Let me show you why I'M the best choice, along with our wonderful Moka!" Yukari announced happily.

.

In the alley, a pair of girls found boxes and an old chair to stand on so they could peak up over the wall to see Yukari plead her case to the boy sitting in the yard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosario + a decision pt 2**

At dinner, Tsukune was a mental wreck. The weight of his decision seemed to be crushing him. This wasn't just about picking a girlfriend for himself. It was about their lives, and a bad choice from him possibly destroying them. Thankfully, Tsukune's parents – as insisted on by his mother – ate in the kitchen.

At the overcrowded dinning table, Tsukune played with his dinner, Yukari stabbed her food to his right next to Kyoko, Moka ate beside Ruby to his left. Mizore and Kurumu sat across from him.

"This is like lunch at school," Yukari noted, "All of us eating together."

"It is fun, all of us being together," Ruby agreed.

"I like this," Moka said with a blush.

Mizore and Kurumu didn't respond. Tsukune could almost see the desperation in Kurumu's eyes. To him, it was finding a girlfriend. To her, it was a fight for her life. Maybe he could talk her into seeing someone else.

.

"Raku, no one's come back out yet," the girl hanging onto the edge of the Aono residence wall said quietly.

"Suki, not so loud!" Raku whispered as she got her digital camera ready. She had gone back for it right after that witch girl had summoned a flock of wings to hover around her and Tsukune as she proclaimed why he should marry her. This was great stuff, she HAD to get pictures to show the others in the club that they knew REAL witches!

Raku also wanted to do a documentary. She'd never head of this type of mating ritual. Did all witches choose their mates in such a manner? She'd be famous if she had pictures and the story to go with it.

"Hey, someone's coming out," Suki said in a low hiss. Raku got her camera ready.

Climbing up she peeked over the top of the wall. The Boy Tsukune had come out, holding the hand of the red head.

"Isn't that the vampire?"

"Shh!" Raku scolded.

Tsukune stopped and held the red heads hands. "Moka, I have to know something. Are both of you the same person? I mean when I hold your hands, am I holding her hands too?"

"What's this?" Suki asked in a whisper.

"SHH!" Raku said, and whacked the back of her head.

Moka winced. "Yes, and no. We are separate, Tsukune. I love being with you, and I am grateful you fulfilled your promise. I got to see you again." She then dropped her head and said, "But, I think you should take her for your girlfriend. I can't protect you. She can."

"Moka," Tsukune said, realizing by Moka saying this, she was ready to give up her life so he'd be safe.

Moka raised her head to lock eyes with him. "Tsukune," she said softly.

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka, could you ... share me with her?" Tsukune asked.

Moka lifted his hand to her chest. "I think you should ask her. But please don't do THAT with her, OK?" she asked.

"Is he screwing two girls at the same time?" Suki asked.

"You can hear better if you get closer," a strong voice said from right behind the girls.

As they turned, Mizore grabbed their waist bands and pushed them up and over the wall. They screamed as they tumbled to the ground inside the yard. At the same time, Moka used Tsukune's hand to pull the rosary off.

flash of light, errie music, bats flying about

Rakua and Suki shielded their eyes from the sudden light, then cringed as the bats flew overhead.

Standing atop the wall, Mizore announced, "We have stalkers."

Raku's eyes grew wide as she saw Vampire Moka walking towards them. This WAS a vampire. Blood red eyes, silver hair, and she seemed to radiate a strong, evil power. "RUN!" she wailed.

Scrambling up Raku took two steps, and the vampire was in front of her. The Vampire grabbed her by the collar and lifted her off the ground. A frightened squeak from Suki, and Suki was dangling from the Vampire's other hand.

Arching an eyebrow at them, the Vampire asked, "What's this? I didn't order food delivery."

Whining in terror, both girls peed themselves.

"Wait!" Tsukune cried as he ran over. "Moka, what are you going to do with them?"

Hopping down from the wall, Mizore eyed the girls as she said, "We can't let them go. They will tell others about us."

"No we won't, I swear!" Raku cried.

Mizore held up the camera. "They got a good picture of Tsukune and pink haired Moka."

Moka glanced at Tsukune and said, "Tsukune, you should go inside. You don't want to see this."

"OH GOD NO, please don't kill us!"Suki wailed.

The commotion brought out everyone else. Kurumu, Kyoko, Yukari, Ruby and Tskune's parents all piled out from the house. Tsukune's parents stopped and gapped at Vampire Moka holding a girl up in each hand.

As the other girls ran up, Mizore said, "They were spying on us."

"We just wanted to meet real witches!" Raku cried. "We didn't mean any harm, honest!"

Shifting her glare between the frightened girls, Moka mussed, "I wish Kokoa was here. I'm really not this hungry. I hate to waste good warm blood."

Suki fainted.

Frantic to save these girl's lives, Tsukune asked, "Ruby, can't you make them forget what they saw?"

Ruby shook her head sadly. "I think Moka is right. Tsukune, you should go back inside. You don't want to see this."

"Tsukune, what's going on here?" his father asked in a daze.

Kyoko ran up beside Moka. "I think I have an answer to this. I'll take them home. That way, we'll know where them live. If they breathe a word to ANYONE, we'll make them VERY sorry." In Moka's ear, she added, "Scared girls are better than dead ones."

Moka eyed Kyoko, then glanced back as Tsukun's parents, who were gapping at her. She then brought each girl close and sniffed them. Raku winced, bracing herself to be bitten.

Her eyes burning into Raku, Moka said sternly, "**I have your scent. Wherever you are, I will know. If I hear anything about you telling others about us, I will drain you dry and leave your lifeless carcases in an alley for the rats."**

Lips quivering, Raku whimpered, "I won't tell anyone, honest!"

**"Who told you we were here?" **Moka asked.

"Tomo... I forget his last name. He drove you to Witch Hill."

"I'll take care of the driver," Ruby said ominously.

"No please!" Raku whined. "It was our fault! Tomo didn't want to tell, we made him. I promise we'll never bother you again."

Moka dropped the girls. "**Get them out of my sight!"** she snapped.

Tsukune's parents wandered over, staring at Moka. "Who is this?" his father asked.

Moka stepped over the unconscious girl and bowed to Tskune's parents. "I **am** Akashiya Moka. It is a pleasure to see you. Please be assured that I will watch out for Tsukune's best interests."

"Your ... hair is silver," Tsukune's mother said weakly.

"You are very strong , and sooo hot!" his father said as he gazed at Moka.

Moka scowled at him. "**Know your place!"** she snapped. She kicked him in the face just hard enough to knock him down.

Tsukune's mother scowled down at him and barked, "You deserved that, Koji!" Turning back to Moka, she said, "I am so sorry for my husband's rude behavior. When you have the time, please come in and explain all this." She then helped Koji up, and grabbed him by the ear. "And YOU come with me!"

Tsukune watched his mother lead his father back in the house.

Kyoko helped a blubbering Raku to the gate. Mizore tossed Suki over her shoulder and followed. Soon, Tsukune was left standing outside with Vampire Moka.

"Thank you for not killing them," Tsukune said.

Moka seemed to ignore him. Holding up the rosary, she asked, "Do you truly consider the other Moka and me as one person?"

"I did," Tsukune replied. "But, now I'm not so sure. I do know I don't want either of you to be locked away forever. I think that would be too cruel."

A smirk appeared on Moka's face. "Tsukune, you do have a big heart. That is why I have been thinking about your proposal. It is not out of greed or lust that you want us to share you, but out of true concern for us."

Shifting to a more serious look, Moka added, "I would consider this for no one but you, Tsukune. It will not be easy to share you with a phantom. If that is what you want, I will agree to it."

By now, Tsukune knew how large her vampire pride was. Vampire Moka was making a huge concession for him. "Moka," he said in wonder.

"Tsukune," Moka replied, coming closer.

"Moka," Tsukune said, meaning to ask her to be his girlfriend along with her other half.

"Tsukune ... should I have my snack now?"

"Huh? Ahh, not yet," Tsukune said nervously. "I think we need to explain what happened to my parents."

.

Sitting in the living room, Tsukune sat on the couch beside Vampire Moka, his parents sat facing them, listening to Tsukune's explanations.

"... so you see Dad, the school you sent me to is Yokai Academy, a school for monsters. I'm the only human attending."

"Every one of these girls is a monster?" his mother asked as she looked the girls over.

Kyoko spoke up and said, "That's right, and I've been there. I can tell you that they all look after Tukkie. They won't let anything happen to him."

Looking confused, his mother asked Moka, "So, the other girl, Moka-san is your sister?"

Moka lifted the roary and said, "No, she is in here. Observe." Moka hooked the rosary in place. She then fell limp. Pink washed through her hair, and her bust shrunk down slightly.

"Oh dear," Tsukune's mother said as she watched.

"They really are monsters," his father said, amazed at the transformation.

"I don't care about that, Dad," Tsukune said firmly. "Yes, Moka is a vampire, Kurumu is a succubus, Mizore is a snow woman, Ruby and Yukari are witches, but it really doesn't matter what they are. I care about all of them, they care about me. They are all my friends."

"And, you are going to pick one of them for your girlfriend?" his father asked.

Moka opened her eyes, which were now back to green. Tsukune looked at Moka and clasped her hand. To his father, he said, "That's right, I was going to ask..."

Letting out a squeak of fear, Kurumu spread her wings and launched herself over to clap a hand over Tsukune's mouth as she landed in his lap. Her tail swished, lifting her skirt up to show her panties. "Don't say it!" Kurumu cried. "Please, Tsukune, I NEED my chance to prove myself to you!"

Staring at Kurumu's back side, Koji grinned and said, "Nice tail." He then yelped as his wife grabbed his ear.

"In the kitchen, dear," she said heavily, and dragged him out.

"OWWW, that is really beginning to HURT!" Koji cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rosario + a decision** **PT 3**

It was getting late, but Tsukune had to give Kurumu her time with him. While Kyoko was making the sleeping arrangements with his mother and the other girls were taking turns in the bath, Tsukune went out back with Kurumu.

Kurumu acted subdued as Tsukune led her by the hand to sit on the porch swing. Before they got there, Kurumu turned him around and hugged him tight.

"Kurumu," Tsukune said as he returned her hug, meaning to explain that he was choosing Moka.

"Tsukune, I NEED you," Kurumur said in a whine. Going on in a run of words, she said, "You saved me, you are everything to me, I've done everything I can for you and all our friends, so please before you tell me you're going to choose Moka, I am begging you to save me again, I really NEED you, Tsukune!"

As Kurumu ran on, Tsukune had an apithany. He had been treating these girls as if they were human. They far from it.

Mizore had held him tight after he told her he wanted Moka for his girlfriend. Mizore had offered him sex, but what Mizore had really needed was to be held. For him to be in contact with her. Contact to warm her cold heart.

Ruby reveled in joy at good things that happened to her. She was more concerned about him choosing Moka because he may end up hurt, rather than upset because he wasn't choosing her. Ruby was a true friend.

Yukari ... well, Yukari needed to grow up.

His lovely Moka. Two personalities, both needing his blood to survive, and each in their own way doing their best for him. Sharing blood was Moka's way of showing intimacy. They had grown close because he was being intimate with her.

Kurumu, here in his arms now. Kurumu didn't need blood to survive, she wasn't a vampire. Close contact for her was only a prelude for what she really needed. Kurumu was a succubus, there was one thing that she did need.

Tsukume slowly petted Kurumu's hair. He gently kissed the base of her neck. Her body against his felt soft, warm, and inviting. "Are you really OK with this?" he asked quietly. "Even though I am going to choose someone else?"

In a shuddering breath, Kurumu said, "I need you."

Petting her head with one hand, Tsukune reached down and slipped his other hand up under her sweater in the back. As he made contact with her bare skin, feeling the depression along her spine, Kurumu let out a cooing gasp and shuddered in joy. He pulled her sweater up farther. Her hands grabbed his shirt and all but ripped it off.

Tsukune didn't know how it happened, but sometime as their clothes were being cast aside, they ended up lying on the porch in their pile of clothes. Time and senses were lost to Tsukune, except for petting the panting girl in his arms. He sucked on her hard nipples, reveling in their sweet taste, and burying his head in her large, soft breasts as he kissed the middle of her chest. Her arms and wings enfolded him as she drew him close. Her long legs wrapped his, her tail wrapped around his butt as she drew him even closer.

Before Tsukune knew it, he was inside her as she gripped him with her whole body. Passion ignited like a torch. Tsukune felt like he was on fire. Entering her felt both hot and relieving, he imagined he was a red hot piece of steel, being quenched by cool water. The joy was almost unbearable. He wanted to tell her he couldn't stop now, but he couldn't find the breath to speak. Their heads tight against each other's necks, Tsukune thrust into her as she rode him, her insides holding him as tightly as her limbs that gripped him on the outside.

As his body moved on it's own, trying ever so hard to get just a bit further up into her, Tsukune felt his first climax coming on. Not knowing what it was, he only knew his groin felt like it was cramping up. The cramps became bad, then got even worse.

"Kurumu," Tsukune let out in a squeak as he thought something was seriously wrong. He swore he was going to die if the cramping continued to build.

Under him, Kurumu was oblivious to his dilemma, thrusting up as hard with her soft whines as she was helping him pound into her. "Tsukune!" Kurmuru let out in a whining squeak.

This was it, the crapms grew even worse. Tsukune knew he was going to die in the arms of a succubus on his parent's porch.

"Ahhh," he gasped out as the cramps became intolerable. Then came release. Pulsing waves that rocked his senses. He swore he shot his entire nether region up into her. Under him, Kurumu cried out as she all but crushed him in her embrace. They continued to hump frantically, his body on automatic, wanting nothing more than to keep going.

Finally collapsing atop her, Tsukune lay panting and feeling dizzy.

Kurumu raised a hand and petted his head. Her voice hoarse and shuddering, she said, "You gave me what I need. Tsukune, I will love you forever, no matter who you choose."

"Kurumu," he said as he propped himself up on an elbow to look at her.

There was a tear in her eye as Kurumu cast her gentle smile at him. "It's OK. Do what you must. Just know that I will always be here for you. I really wish I could kiss you."

"Me too," Tsukune replied, felling very much same desire. But he couldn't, not unless he wanted to be her love-slave. He settled on petting her hair, and planting a lingering kiss on her forehead.

Cold water poured down over them like a flood. Crying out in surprise, they separated. Tsukune grabbed what he thought was his shirt and sat up covering himself as he looked up at a pissed-off Kyoko holding an empty bucket.

"TUKKIE! WHAT part of 'do not take advantage of them', did you NOT UNDERSTAND?" Kyoko yelled.

.

Tsukune thought that after he got back inside and away from Kyoko who was helping Kurumu get dressed, he could sneak up to his room and avoid explaining himself.

Standing to lean against the wall in the hallway, Moka was waiting for him. She raised her head to eye him sadly. "Are you her love-slave now?" she asked as her lips quivered.

Her hurt look seemed to drive a knife through Tsukune's heart.

"Moka ...no, I'm not. Moka, I'm sorry. I have no excuse," Tuskune said as he shifted his gaze off her. "Kurumu knows I pick you, but ..." his voice trailed off. For how justified he had convinced himself that he was in making love to Kurumu a short time ago, it felt nothing but wrong now.

The rosary glowed. **"The stakes are becoming higher, Tsukune. You should know this. If that was goodbye, then it is acceptable. A repeat will not be."**

Tsukune nodded. "Never again," he said to them both.

"Tsukune," Moka said as she eyed him with her hurt look.

"Moka," he replied, wanting to take back what he'd done.

"Tsukune," Moka said in a pleading tone, as if she too wanted to erase the last hour.

"Moka," he said in a breath, wanting to make it all better for her.

"Tsukune," Moka said softly as she hugged him.

Tsukune felt her teeth sink in. He petted her head as he held her close. The feel of his blood being drawn out was somehow comforting at the moment. After all, he needed to be intimate with his lovely Moka.

Moka drained enough blood that Tsukune was really dizzy. He bade Moka good night, and drunk-stumbled to his room. Not bothering to turn on the light, he flopped down in bed.

The door shut, he heard the soft patter of feet come over. Someone laid down with him.

"I've got nothing left," he mumbled.

"I just want to lie with you," Mizore said softly.

"OK, that would be good," Tsukune said weakly, then passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rosario + a statue**

Tsukune walked to school side by side with Moka, and with Kurumu ,Mizore, and Yukari trailing close behind. The last couple weeks at school were fairly calm. Although he'd made his choice clear, and all the girls had seemed to accept it - at least partially, he was still careful to keep Moka nearby to keep temptation at bay.

Noting other students around the breezeway bulletin board, they stopped to look at a colorful poster announcing a school dance. (Formal human attire required).

"That looks like fun," Moka said, casting Tsukune an expectant smile.

"Yeah it does," Tsukune agreed.

As they looked at each other, Tsukune imagined how pretty Moka would look in an evening gown with a necklace and earrings. "Moka," he said softly.

"Tsukune," Moka replied as she imagine him dressed up in a tuxedo, with a rose on his pocket.

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

music : la la la la la ... la la la ... la la la la la...

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Mo... ghaa!" Tsukune croaked as he was pushed from behind.

Forcing her way in between them, Kurumu looked at the poster and yelled, "Yahooo, a dance!"

"Tsukune, as you OK?" Mizore asked as she put her arms around him.

Moka's eyes went wide. "Hey, he's my boyfriend!" she cried, and pulled him out of Mizore's grasp.

"A catfight?" a boy in the crowd asked

"Let's hope so," another replied.

"Calm down," Kurumu said with a roll of her eyes. Letting out a heavy sigh, she said in a forlorn tone, "Oh! How I wish I had someone to take me."

"Me, I'll take you!" a boy to the right said as he raised his hand.

He was bumped away by another boy who proclaimed, "I'll take you, and treat you like a queen!"

The girl beside him scowled at him. "JERK!" she spat, and punched him in the head.

"No, me!"

"Please, let ME have the honor!"

Kurumu turned away from their pleas and gazed sadly at Tsukune.

"I ... ah, I'm taking Moka," Tsukune said apologetically.

"Who said you can only take one girl?" Kurumu asked sweetly.

"Right, so take me too!" Yukari stated.

"Owww! Owww, owww." Behind Kurumu, the boy that had gotten punched was now down and being kicked by the angry girl as she spat out, "Jerk!" each time she kicked him.

"I would feel bad not being able to go," Mizore said sheepishly as she looked at Tsukune from over his shoulder.

"I'd be happy to take you," a smiling boy said to Mizore. She froze his mouth.

"Don't do that," Tsukune said as he turned to Mizore. Shifting his eyes between Mizore and Kurumu, he said, "Just because a guy takes you to a dance, does not mean you're going out with him. Stop hurting these guys, OK?"

"Fine," Kurumu said with a huff. Pointing to the first boy who'd asked her, she said, "You're taking me."

The boy gapped at her, then dropped to his knees. Pumping both fists, he yelled, "THANK YOU, GOD!"

"Um, would you..." a bespectacled boy asked sheepishly as he came up to Mizore.

Mizore crossed her arms over her chest as she eyed him. "Don't be late," she said curtly.

"Thank you!" he said, his face a picture of joy.

The physical education teacher came up to the group. "Akashiya Moka, you're wanted in the office," he said sternly, and motioned the way.

"Something wrong?" Tsukune asked.

"Just Miss Akashiya. Head on to class, Mr. Aono," the teacher said firmly.

"Don't worry, Tsukune, I'm sure it's nothing," Moka assured him, and walked off following the teacher.

"Hey, Tsukune, no boys will ask me," Yukari said in a tiny voice. "May I please go with you and Moka?"

The way she asked, and the fact he was sure no one would ask her, Tsukune said, "As long as it's all right with Moka."

Yukari hugged him tight. "Great! I get to show you how sexy my cute little body waiting to blossom can be!" she said happily.

.

Moka followed the teacher, expecting to go into the main office. He kept going to the end of the hall, director's office.

Opening one of the large ornate double doors, he motioned her in. "This way, Miss Akashiya."

Inside, the director sat behind his desk, shrouded in his long cloak and hood. His elbows on the desk, his chin was on his folded hands as he eyed Moka. Several teachers lined the way to his desk. All of them wore stern faces. The door shutting behind her had a hollow sound, like she was in big trouble.

"Miss Akashiya, just what have you been doing in the human world?" the director asked in a heavy tone.

Meekly, Moka said, "I just went with Ruby ... we stayed the night at Aono Tsukune's house, then we came back."

"Is that so?" he asked in his heavy tone.

"Yes, what's this about?" she asked, confused.

"Explain this," he said. He waved his hand and a statue appeared to face her.

Moka's jaw dropped open. She knew who this was, she had seen her other half when they had subdued the Lilith mirror. The silver hair, the hard red eyes. It was the other Moka, standing with her hands on her hips, black cape draped around her and opened enough on top to show a generous portion of her cleavage. It looked like the statue was on display. The base had a black background with large gold colored letters that read :

**Akashiya Moka, Vampire Goddess**

"Wha ... where did that come from?" Moka cried in shock.

"You tell us," the Director intoned. "This statue is on display at a shopping mall in the human world. Our school is suppose to be a secret from humans, yet we find this on display for all humans to learn who and what you are. Your father is also demanding an answer. You will remain here until we get our answers."

The director then waved a hand, and the statue disappeared. "Now, Miss ... vampire goddess, start from the beginning. Who accompanied you to the human world, and why were you there?"

.

Tsukune was getting worried. It was almost lunch time, and Moka hadn't come back yet. The twentieth time he glanced at the door to see if she had come back yet, he did see a form.

The door opened and a hard faced man in a black suit strode in, eyeing him angrily.

"Excuse me, I am having class. Meow," Miss Nekonome said to the man.

The man looked at her and said, "I am taking Aono Tsukune out of class."

"By who's authority, meow?" she asked.

The man grabbed Tsukune out of his seat and hauled him upright. In a strong voice, he said, "**By order of Lord Shuzen. Do not expect his return**." He then walked Tsukune towards the door.

Kurumu shot to her feet, "Tsukune?" she asked fearfully.

The man walked past her. Before he and Tsukune got to the door, they disappeared in a flash of light.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu and Mizore cried in fear.

.

Kurumu and Mizore were frantic to go find out what happened to Tsukune. At the end of the class, another teacher came and got them and Yukari. They were marched to the office to be planted on a bench beside Ruby and Moka.

Ruby bore a stunned look. Moka was sobbing heavily into her hands.

"What's going on?" Kurumu asked Moka as she sat beside her.

"NO TALKING!" the physical education teacher barked. "Now listen up! All students and faculty are banned from going into the human lands until further notice. YOU FIVE, Toujo Ruby, Akashiya Moka, Kurono Kurumu, Shirayuki Mizore, and Sendo Yukari, are confined to the campus until further notice. You will not leave school grounds under any conditions. If you are caught outside school property, you will be immediately expelled and escorted home."

Kurumu snapped her head up at him, as did Mizore and Yukari. "What!" they cried.

"What did we do?" Mizore asked.

"There will be an announcement shortly. The grounds, and the tunnel to the human lands will be closely guarded. You will now return to your dorms rooms. Someone will be coming to talk to you. Dismissed."

"But, WHY?" Kurumu cried.

The teacher glanced at Moka. "Go, someone will be by to talk to you soon. You are all best advised to not speak to the other students about this until the investigation is over. Miss Akashiya, come with me."

"What investigation?" Mizore asked.

The teacher only turned and walked away. Moka got up to follow him.

Kurumu grabbed her arm. "Moka, what's going on?"

Moka turned her tear stained face to Kurumu but didn't say anything. She bore the look of hopelessness.

"Miss Akashiya, come with me!"

Moka turned and followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**ROSARIO + a kidnapping**

"... and due to the current circumstances, the school dance scheduled for next Friday will be postponed to a later date." The loudspeakers finished as Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore walked back to their dorm.

"I don't understand, what happened?" Yukari asked as she looked up at the other girls.

Kurumu looked at Mizore and asked fearfully, "Do you think they found out about Tsukune being human?"

"No," Mizore said, deep in thought. "They would have come out and said so if they knew. Moka was very upset, but so was Ruby. We'll have to try to figure it out when they come to ask us questions."

Kurumu hugged herself. "I just wish I knew where Tsukune was."

.

Tsukune impacted against the dark stone wall and fell to the floor. Pushing himself up to sit, he struggled to get a breath, and asked, "What did I do?"

Standing over him, Issa Shuzen glared down on Tsukune with angry red eyes. "**I give you my daughter, and what do you do? You parade her in front of HUMANS!" **he ended with a roar.

He twitched his hand up as if coaxing. Tsukune shot off the floor to come eye level with the Great Lord. He was then turned in mid air. The air seemed to sparkle with light, then there was a flash and they were in a darkened mall.

"**How can you explain THIS, other than a total lack of respect for MY MOKA!"**

Through his blurry vision, Tsukune saw Moka watching them. As he looked, he noted the pedestal she was standing on. It wasn't Moka, but a statue of her. "Who made that?" he asked weakly.

Growling in his ear, Issa said, **"That putrid display is intolerable. Humans know about our school and my daughter. You WILL find out who made it, and you WILL resolve this situation!"**

Tsukune was then thrown into the statue. He cried out as he was sure he'd be splattered against stone. Upon contact, the statue broke apart. Tsukune flew on to hit the floor then skid up against the wall. Bits of statue lay around him.

Tsukune noted Moka's father had disappeared. Reaching out, he grabbed a piece of arm and squeezed. It crumbled. It was plaster coated paper. He was so relieved he hadn't hit something hard, he chuckled.

A bright light shown on him. "Hey! What in the hell did you do?" a disembodied voice asked.

Tsukune sat up amid the debris. Holding his hand up, he tried to block out the light to see who the person was.

A female voice cried out, "He destroyed it! He destroyed our goddess!"

"Call the cops."

"NO! Beat him within an inch of his life, THEN call the cops!" a male voice demanded.

"Hold on, wait!" Tsukune cried as he struggled to his feet.

Shadows came close to make a semi circle around him. "I've seen that guy. He knows our goddess!" a girl cried.

"Goddess?" Tsukune asked. Someone turned the overhead lights on. He could now see a pair of boys and three girls. All of them had bleached their hair white, and wore dark colored clothes topped with capes.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Tsukune asked.

Holding her cape out, one girl asked, "Doesn't Moka-san ever wear a cape?"

"Huh?" Tsukune asked eyeing them warily. He then looked at remains of the statue as he tested his limbs. He was sore, but nothing was broken.

"You know her?" a boy asked as he scrutinized Tsukune.

Tsukune held up his hands. "Umm, hold on. I'm not sure what's going on here, but that statue was causing a lot of trouble. So please, don't do it again."

"Deny our goddess?" the other boy asked angrily. Pointing to Tsukune he announced, "This one would have us ignore her grand presence! He would have us banish her into the oblivion of the unknown. He needs to be punished."

"What?' Tsukune asked in shock as he backed away from them. "Look, I don't know you people. I'm just asking that you stop this and don't make any more statues."

"Let HER tell us that!" one of the girls said, then pointed to Tsukune in a grand gesture. "Tell us where she is, so we may go hear her words for ourselves."

Wincing, Tsukune said, "I don't think you want to do that."

"He wants to keep her all to himself," another girl stated. "I saw him holding her hands. I know where they live!"

It took him a moment with their white hair, but Tsukune recognized the girl, one of the two who had gotten caught spying on them. The ones Moka had left live.

"She's not there," Tsukune said as his fear of these weird people increased. "She went back to school. Why can't you just leave her alone?"

"We can wait for her to get home," a girl whispered.

"Why bother?" a boy asked. "If we keep him, then she will come to get him back."

"Yes, Grab him!" the other boy announced.

Tsukune backed up, looking for an escape route. He bumped into the wall behind him as they spread out in front of him. Seeing a gap between two of the girls, Tsukune bolted for the opening. They lunged, wrapping their arms around him. A boy jumped onto his back, wrapping his arms tightly around Tsukune's neck.

"Are you people crazy?" Tsukune cried as he struggled. Being overwhelmed, he went down. More piled on him as his arms were wrenched back and his hands were tied. He tried to yell for help. He was gagged, and a cape was wrapped around his head. Tsukune fought, but he was tied up tight.

"We have him!" a girl cried triumphantly. "She is sure to come to us now!"

Tsukune tried to warn them, but all he could get out was "Mmmmphhh!"

.

Gin looked over the evening newspaper from the human world as he sat in the fork of a tree outside the girls' showers. The camera with the zoom lense was in place on a branch, camouflaged, pointed and ready, but so far there were no girls to take pictures of. He read the paper to look for interesting items they could use in their school paper as he waited for the flood of lovely female flesh show up.

Scanning down the page, he did see a curious article heading. : Is this a real vampire?

Focusing on the heading, and the picture of Moka below it, he failed to noticed the girl's gym class enter the showers as he read.

"This isn't good," he mumbled. Gin had heard the announcement earlier about the human world being off limits. He wondered if this article had anything to do with it. He read the whole article, then looked for other bits of news. He had to find out what was going on. As he moved to leave, he noticed the foggy windows of the showers.

"Nooo, damn it!" he grumbled. He lost what could have been THE ultimate photo shoot of the pretty, naked female bodies.

"The things I do for the school news!" he growled.

Gin searched for his fellow club members, but no one was in the club room, or anyplace else he looked. Having some shots he wanted to take at the girl's dorms anyway, he headed that way to see if he could find his club members. Someone had to know something about this article.

.

Moka sat in her room, staring at the floor. She'd been held in the director's office until they had squeezed every detail out of her. Even the embarrassing parts. Now, her fate was going to be decided by the school. It was made clear that she could be expelled, as well as everyone who had been with her. What made her scared was that if they dug deep, then surely they would find out Tsukune was human. What would happen to Tsukune and his family?

"What am I going to do?" she asked the floor.

The rosary glowed. "**I cannot help you now. If you do not act, we may loose him forever." **

Tearing up, Moka said, "I don't know what to do! Can you give me a hint, please?"

The rosary remained silent.

.

Moka got ready for school in the morning feeling wrung out. Despite the school's anger at her, no one else had come to see her. She hadn't slept at all. She was desperately hoping Tsukune had been released to the dorms also.

Making sure she was early in getting to the path, Moka waited for Tsukune. Kurumu arrived to wait with her. Students passed them, Mizore and Yukari showed up, but no Tsukune.

"Where is Tsukune?" Moka asked as she looked off at the boys' dorm.

Kurumu bit her lip. "He never did return, huh?" she asked Mizore.

"No, I stayed in his room all night. The smell of him on his pillow was very relaxing," Mizore said. Eyeing Moka, she asked, "What did you father do with him?"

"My father?" Moka asked.

"He had someone pull Tsukune out of class," Kurumu explained. "We were told someone was coming to talk to us, but no one ever showed up. What is this all about?"

Moka had a bad feeling about this. She wanted to go find Tsukune. but her father moved around so much, she had no idea where they could be. As far as explaining anything, she couldn't. She had been specifically told to stay quiet. "This is my fault, I'll go find Tsukune," she said weakly.

"Hey, there you are!" Gin said as he approached. Holding the folder over paper to show the article to Moka, he asked, "Have you seen this?"

Seeing the picture of Moka's statue, Kurumu's eyes widened. She cast Moka a glare. Letting out a snort, she said, "Oh, come on! I'M not even THAT vain to have a statue made of me!"

"That is a bit much," Mizore agreed.

"I don't know anything about it!" Moka cried.

"That is you, or rather the other you," Yukari said.

"I'm hoping there is not another human newspaper around. This does not look good for you, Moka," Gin said evenly. "Did you know this statue is in a human shopping mall?"

"Your vanity knows no bounds," Kurumu grumbled as she looked away, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know anything about it, except that I'm in big trouble for it," Moka cried, begging for someone to believe her.

"Oh yeah? Your name is right here in the paper," Gin said, tapping the article. "Here, read it for yourself."

The rosary glowed. "**It's those human girls we let go. They built that thing. That is what we get for being soft."**

Grouping close together, they read the article about the girl who 'personally saw' the vampire goddess. They made the statue in her likeness to show the vampire she would be accepted and worshiped by their cult. The newspaper also poked fun at their beliefs, and suggested that maybe they had too many recreational drugs during the goddess' visit.

"That must be why we're banned from going into the human world. To make sure they don't see you," Yukari said.

Gin folded the paper up and said, "I'm going to burn this. Say nothing to anyone."

Moka grabbed the paper from him. "WAIT! I need that to show the director the humans are not taking that girl seriously. And what about Tsukune?"

"We'll have to wait and see," Gin said with a shrug. "In the mean time, there are some important pictures I have to take for the school paper. See ya later."

.

Tsukune was sitting in a wooden chair against a post, a thick chain wrapped him, covering his whole body as well as wrapping his legs to the chiar. By the block walls and shelves of boxes to his sides, he was in a storage cellar.

The girl that had spied on them was eyeing him with a big grin. "She will come for you, isn't that right?"

"No one knows where I am," Tsukune said in a dull tone.

"They will," she chirped. "Hiroki wrote a ransom letter to your folks. I'm sure our Akashiya Goddess with find out soon enough."

Tsukune let out a groan and said, "look ... what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," she said craftily.

Letting out a huff, Tsukne asked, "Is it Raku or Suki? I'm guessing Raku, since Suki peed herself and fainted."

Squeezing her fists in anger the girl said,"I was just overwhelmed by Akashiya's presence!"

"So, it is Suki," Tsukune concluded.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"Look Suki, do you know what's going to happen?" Tsukune asked heavily. "My cousin knows where you live. She will take the police there, then they will come find you and arrest the lot of you. Moka's not coming, she's in school far from here. All you're doing is getting yourselves in trouble. The best thing you can do for yourselves, is let me go."

"No, she will come," Suki stated.

Becoming angry, Tsukune yelled, "NO, she won't! **Now let me go**!" Tsukune himself was surprised at how deep and harsh his last words came out.

Suki jumped back, her eyes wide. Pointing a shaking finger at him she said, "You ... you're one too!"

"No, I'm not," Tsukune stated.

"Yes, your eyes turned red, I saw it! Wait until I tell the others!" she cried, and ran up the stairs.

"Oh no," Tsukune said in a huff as he dropped his head. He wanted to cry in frustration.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rosario +** **a plan**

Moka didn't go to class upon reaching school. She waited until the teachers had gone to class, then sneaked up to the hallway with theoffices. Passing by the main office, she was careful not to be seen. She paused before the large double doors of the director. Moka knew she was already in trouble. The director was a busy monster, no one got to see him unless it was urgent. She was afraid to open the door. Her other half was right though, if she didn't act, then she might get expelled anyway and she would never see Tsukune again.

Stiffening herself, she opened the door. Inside, the dark office looked empty. The tall easy chair behind the desk was facing the window. She could see an elbow, the director was here. Swallowing her fear, she went in and shut the door quietly behind her.

"Um, Director?" Moka said meekly as she stepped forward. "I have a paper here from the human world. The ones who built that statue ... no one believes them. It was my fault that that girl saw me and made the statue. I'll take the blame, but please don't punish my friends."

**"What you do affects your friends, wouldn't you agree?" **The chair turned the around to face her.

Moka frozen in place. She knew his face, long black robes and silver hair. "Father?" she asked. Asking her most pressing question, Moka asked, "Where's Tsukune?"

"**Kidnapped**," Issa said as he got up. He walked around the desk and approached her. He lifted the rosary off her chest and eyed it. **"Such a waste of magic. Do you know the only way this can be taken off?"**

Moka shook her head, she had no idea why. All she knew that Tsukune was the only one who had been able to remove it.

**"Only one who truly cares for my daughter can remove this. You are not the one I wish to speak to,"** he said, and plucked the rosary off and tossed it on the desk. He turned around to watch out the window as Moka went through her transformation.

**"It's not like father to be shy,"** Vampire Moka said.

"**I'd rather talk to my daughter, than a phantom,"** he replied, and turned back to her.

Vampire Moka eyed him. **"This is about more than a statue, isn't it?"** she asked.

Issa motioned to a closet door. **"That door will take you directly to any place you wish. That human you are fond of is being held by those lunatic humans who worship you. Perhaps it is time we see if our attempts to co-exist with humans has a chance at being successful. **Waving a hand dismissively, he added, **"Of course, you can always just kill them and be done with it. Do as you ****will."** he turned, walked a few steps and vanished.

Moka stood for a full minute in contemplation, watching where he'd been. She finally snapped up the rosary and put it in her pocket. Giving her pocket a pat, she said, **"You stay there, I need this body for a while."**

.

"Hey, hey Mr. Vampire, are you hungry?"

Tsukune had fallen into a fitful sleep. Hearing a voice he perked up and stared at Suki, who was offering him a cup. "What's that?" he asked. Even as he asked, he could smell blood.

"Pig's blood. I thought you might be hungry," Suki explained with a blush.

Scrunching up his face, Tsukune stated, "I'm not going to drink pig blood."

Suki frowned at him. "I'm not going to give you mine!" she said indignantly.

"I don't WANT yours, I'm not a vampire!" Tsukune yelled back.

"FINE, go hungry," Suki snapped, and walked away.

Tsukune had to try something to get out of here. Thinking quickly, he summoned up his smoothest voice. "Hey, Suki?"

"What?" she asked harshly as she turned to him.

Pretending he was looking at Moka, he cast her his best glazed over stare. "Suki, what a pretty name. What a pretty girl," Tsukune said softly.

Suki blushed again. "Thank you," she said as she lowered her eyes.

"Just, put the cup down, I would really like to kiss you," he said softly.

Suki looked back up the stairs, then put the cup down. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes. So pretty, so dedicated to vampires. Please, come closer," he asked in his silky voice.

Suki took a step toward him, gazing into his eyes. She paused then shook her head. Clapping her hands to her head, she backed away. "What am I doing? You're trying to hypnotize me. You can't have my blood!"

"Not your blood, you, Suki," Tsukune said in his silkiest voice.

Suki turned away. She then let out a giggle and said, "You really are a vampire, no matter what you say. I won't be fooled by you." She then ran up the stairs.

"So much for that plan," Tsukune said in a huff.

.

Vampire Moka leaned against the teacher's desk with her arms folded over her chest. She eyed the girls in front of her as she explained what she knew. **"Each of you must decide what you will do. I, and everyone who goes with me will be expelled. There will be no returning once we leave here. Ever. If we're caught, you'll be send back to your parents in disgrace. If you have any doubts about doing this, then you should stay."**

"Tsukune is everything to me, Lead the way," Kurumu stated.

"Tsukune is the only reason I was here to begin with. Are we going or not?" Mizore asked.

Yukari frowned up at Moka and said, "You're my girlfriend and boyfriend, of course I'm going!"

Ruby returned Moka's even stare. "Moka, if the humans think Tsukune is a witch, they may burn him at the stake. I can't let that happen. All these wonderful things that have happened to me will mean nothing if we let him die," Ruby stated. "What are we waiting for?"

**"Very well. Follow me."**

Moka lead the way, walking through the halls and up to the hallway where the offices were. Right after they passed the main office, Miss Nekonome stuck her head out of the door.

"What are you girls doing up here, meow?" Miss Nekonome asked.

Moka flung the door open to the director's office and marched in, followed by the line of girls. Ruby in the rear, shut the door behind them.

Miss Nekonome's eyes flew wide. "MEOW! You can't do that!" she cried.

She ran up and opened the door to scold them. When she looked in, the office was empty.

"Meow?" she asked.

.

"This is terrible!" Tsukune's mother wailed as she buried her head in her husband's chest.

Koji held his wife as she cried. Wearing his own stricken look, he asked, "They really wouldn't stab Tsukune with a wooden stake, would they?"

The police detective shook his head. "We don't know what they will do. They're crazy. Right now we have a negotiator talking with them. We're sure that if we can make a policewoman look like this goddess of theirs, then we'll be able to get in close enough and save your son. The trouble is that at the moment, we don't know what weapons they have."

Sitting to the side, Kyoko mumbled, "I wish Akashiya Moka was here. She'd kick their asses into the middle of next week."

The policeman gave her a disgusted look. "There is no such thing as this Akashiya Moka, vampire goddess," he said, all but spitting the words.

**"I never said I was a goddess,"** Moka said as she strode in from the back room. **"Pardon the intrusion. I need your assistance."**

The policeman gapped at Moka as she came in, followed by her friends.

Kyoko squeezed a fist and barked, "YES!"

Tsukune's mother saw her and jumped up to hug Moka. "Oh, Moka-sama, please save Tsukune!" she cried.

Moka hugged her back. Over her shoulder, Moka said, "**Kyoko, I need the biggest pot of water you can find. Ruby, go with her, get ready to find Tsukune's location."**

The policeman stood up, still gapping at her. "Who are you?" he asked.

Looking at the policeman, Moka said, "**I will need your assistance also. Kurumu, Mizore, clear off the table. Yukari, get ready to start your spell."**

"Spell?" the policeman asked.

Gently holding Tsukune's mother's face, Moka said, **"Try not to worry. We will get Tsukune back."**

"Ma'am, who are you?" the policeman asked again. The policeman watched as Moka led Tsukune's mother back to sit down. Just looking at this Moka made him nervous. He wanted to demand answers, but there was something about her that made him afraid to be too aggressive.

"Moka-san, do you know where Tsukune is?" Kyoko asked as she came out with a wok full of water.

**"That is what Ruby and Yukari are going to find out."**

Kyoko set the wok down on the table, Ruby and Yukari got on either side of it. They waved their hands over the pot, chanting in a low tone.

"What are you doing?" the policeman asked.

**"Silence,"** Moka snapped, glaring at him.

The policeman stayed quiet, eyeing Moka fearfully. Were those fangs he saw in her mouth? Maybe those people weren't so crazy after all.

"We can see him," Ruby said softly.

Moka, and everyone else peered into the bowl. The surface of the water was like a television screen. Slight waves ripped the picture. Tskune was chained tightly to a post.

**"Where is that? Rise up," **Moka instructed.

The picture rose through a floor to show a wall splitting a store and a lady's room. Moka had them go up again, and again to show the roof of the mall. She then had them go slowly down until they were looking at Tsukune again.

Moka rubbed her chin thoughtfully. **"All right, show me where his kidnappers are." **

The picture moved to show the people behind the fortified doors and walls they put up. Once Moka was satisfied, she pointed to Kurumu and asked,** "Kurumu, can your claws dig through that quickly?"**

Kurumu nodded. "I can get down through the bathroom and into that cellar. I'll dig my way to hell if it will get Tsukune back," she stated.

Moka shook her head. **"Not down. Up. Mizore, I'm going to need seven ice puppets. You'll be here, at this fountain just outside. Yukari, you'll come with me," **she said. Turning to the policeman, she asked, **"What's your name?"**

"Inspector Kikumura," he said automatically. "How did they do that?" he asked.

**"Inspector, Kurumu will go with you. She will need a nurse's uniform and some blood in a container."** Moka then eyed everyone and said, **"Once we have Tuskune, we subdue the others and let the human police handle them. Listen closely, I want no mistakes."**

"But, they could have guns," Inspector Kikumura said.

Moka eyeing the inspector as if she was looking right through him. Sternly she said, **"Guns do not concern me. I am more concerned about you humans getting in our way. Do nothing to until I tell you." **

Inspector Kikumura wasn't sure why, but he did know he didn't want to do anything to anger Akashiya Moka.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rosario + a rescue**

Tsukune tried again to loosen the chains. It was useless, they had wrapped him with too many. From up the stairs, he heard talking as the door opened.

"I see!" Suki's voice said, "He needs transfusions because he needs the blood!"

"Yes, I told you he was anorexic. Can't I at least see where I'm going?" a timid voice asked.

Tsukune perked up. It sounded like Kurumu.

"There are stairs in front of you. Step ... step..."

White shoes appeared, and white socks, then a Tsukune saw a busty nurse carrying a medical cooler. As she slowly got to the bottom, he saw the blindfold on her. A bit of blue hair peeked out from under the blindfold.

Suki walked her to within a few feet of him. The larger of the two boys came down with them. He hefted a bat.

"Mr. Aono, are you here?" Kurumu asked meekly.

For whatever reason Kurumu was being formal, Tsukune figure he'd do the same. "In front of you, Nurse Kurono. Thank you for coming," he said, very glad indeed that she was here.

"Mr. Aono needs my help. I can't do this blindfolded," Kurumu said in a whine.

Suki took off her blindfold.

"No funny stuff," the boy with the bat warned.

Kurumu grew a smirk. "Tsukune, can you move?" she asked sweetly

"If I didn't have these chains on me."

Kurumu gave him a wink, then spun and belted Suki with the medical cooler. As Suki went flying into storage boxes, Kurumu's claws came out. She took a backhanded swipe, slicing the bat into chunks. Continuing around with the cooler, she would up and threw the medical cooler hard into the startled boy. The cooler impacted him in the stomach, folding him and knocking him back against the wall.

Krumu jumped over to Tsukune. In three quick swipes, sparks flew and the chains fell off him. Kurumu's wings came out, she jumped up and slashed a hole in the ceiling. Tsukune dodged to the side of the raining debris.

Kurumu then held out her hand. "UP!" she barked.

Tsukune grabbed her hand. She thew him up to the next floor, and vaulted up after him.

.

With Yukari at her side, Moka watched the sky, waiting patiently just outside the steel double doors that the kidnappers were using for one of their barriers. Although Moka was in her normal school clothes, green suit jacket and short, paid skirt, the SWAT team was eyeing her like they were about to be attacked.

"I am worried that we gave them another hostage," Inspector Kikumura said nervously. He hated her plan, and didn't want any of them involved, but feared to challenge her. It was like something inside him was instictually terrified. Despite his years of training and conditioning, he couldn't overcome the feeling. He did get up the nerve to said, "I don't even know why I am listening to you."

**"Because I am your best chance at finishing this with no one being seriously hurt,"** Moka stated.

"And what are you looking for?" he asked.

**"A succubus." **

Metalic ripping noises were heard above. Everyone looked up. Kurumu appeared, holding Tsukune tightly to her chest, face first as she flew into the air.

"YAHOOOO!" she cried as she soared over them.

"What the hell is THAT!" someone yelled.

Moka turned to Mizore, who stood in a fountain to the side. **"Mizore, NOW!"** she roared.

Inspector Kikumura gapped at Moka. Her fangs were easy to see as she yelled to Mizore.

Hearing hard, matching feet, Inspector Kikumura turned to see people rising up out of the fountain. Not just people, but exact duplicates to the girl standing in the water. One by one, they got up out of the fountain and walked quickly towards the doors in a line. Hearing a loud bang, he turned to see Akashiya had kicked the steel door in. The door blasted inside folded around her foot mark.

**"Yukari, pans,"** Moka said and motioned inside.

The small girl waved her wand as she went in, followed by the duplicate purple haired girls. Inspector Kikumura saw one of the kidnappers. He was staring at the ruined door. A large brass pan fell from somewhere to crack him on the head and knock him down. One of the duplicate girls walked in and laid on him, holding him in place.

Moka stood by the opening, arms folded across her chest as startled cries sounded out from within. Once the noise had died down to cries for help, the small girl came out.

"Moka, they are all captured. We should go see how Tsukune is," Yukari said.

**"We're done here,"** Moka announced. She walked calmly towards the inspector as he gawked at her. As Moka passed him, she said without looking at him, **"The kidnappers are all yours. The puppets are ice. Just hit them with something hard and they will break."**

.

In Miss Nekonome's class, and all through Yokai Academy, wherever there was a blackboard, large window, or a smooth blank wall, the scenes captured by a TV camera were being shown to monsters who were gapping at the reporter who was telling in squeaks and gasps what was happening.

"I don't know what's happening here! First, it was a flying girl!" the reporter's voice said as the camera watched Kurumu come down for a landing in the parking lot with Tsukune. "And, all those people rose up OUT of the fountain. That silver haired girl kicked that steel door open like her foot was a battering ram! The police are going in now, and it looks like these girls in the green jackets are collecting together over there. Let's see if we can get an interview."

Tsukune was happy to be out of that cellar, but he was hoping Kurumu would let go. Despite being on the ground, she was still wrapped around him, hugging him tight.

"No 'thank you for saving me' kiss?" she asked with a big smile.

**"Do you need to be taught your place?"** Moka asked in warning as she came up to them.

Kurumu hopped down and absorbed her wings. "Kill joy," she muttered.

"Tsukune, I bonked them all on the head!" Yukari said as she ran up and hugged him. "That will teach them to mess with my Tsukune!"

Mizore walked up staggering, holding the back of her hand to her head. "Oh, I feel sooo weak," she said, and fell so Tsukune would catch her. Tsukune did, then propped her back up.

**"You **_**will**_** feel weak,"** Moka growled at Mizore.

"I'm better now," Mizore said, and stood up on her own.

Tsukune noticed they were being watched by a lot of people. There was also a newswoman and cameraman heading towards them.

"Um, I think we should go now." Even as he said it, he couldn't find an escape route. Police, TV people, and the curious were gathering around them.

"Where will we go?" Yukari asked.

"Back to school, right?" Tsukune asked. He then noted everyone casting him a sad look.

**"We cannot go back. To leave was to be expelled,"** Moka explained.

"Huh?" Tsukune asked as he gapped at her. "You mean ... all of us are expelled?"

"You were taken out of class, so maybe you can go back," Mizore said.

"Excuse me, but, who ARE you?" a female voice asked from behind Tsukune.

Tsukune turned to see the reporter right behind him. The camera was watching him from over her shoulder. "This isn't good," he said in a sigh.

Shifting her attention to Kurumu, the reporter asked, "Miss, that glider you used, it looked like it was just absorbed into your back. It that some new invention?"

Kurumu eyed Tsukune and asked, "Do we have to talk to these humans?"

"Humans?" the reported asked, taken aback. Seeing Moka, she asked, "Are you this vampire goddess, Akashiya Moka?"

Moka let out a snort, not looking at her. **"I wish these people would stop making things up. I never said I was a goddess."**

Tsukune took note that all around them, people were giving them strange looks. He was becoming afraid for Moka and all the girls. There were way too many people collecting around them.

"Oh, I see," the reporter said tentatively. "But, you did kick that reinforced steel door in. Turning to Kumuru, she added, "And we saw you burst up out of the roof to fly straight up while carrying this guy." To Mizore, she said, "And, what were those people who looked like you? Were they robots?"

To the side, a man cried out, "They're ... EVIL MONSTERS!" The man's voice caused a collective gasp in the crowd around them. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all turned to face out, looking to see who would attack first.

Tsukune couldn't take any more. The crowd was going to turn ugly on the very girls who had saved him. He summoned his best voice.

"YES, they ARE monsters!" Tsukune yelled at the man. "You're suppose to be afraid of monsters, right? Let me ask you this, when was the last time YOU had to hide in fear of being discovered? When have YOU had to stay in the shadows, afraid someone might find out what you were? How dare you call them evil? How DARE you judge them? HOW DARE YOU!"

Tsukune advanced on the man as he went on, "They didn't come here to hurt anyone, they came to rescue me, despite the fact they might all be discovered! Did you ever think that they may be afraid of YOU?"

His wrath whipped up, Tsukune stood facing the man as he want on and the cameras watched. "Let me ask you something, JERK! Was it monsters that kidnapped me? NO, it was some crazy people that I had no idea what they were going to do to me. It was these so-called monsters right here that came to my rescue. Of course they are different, of course they can do thing you can't. They are also my friends, the best friends I have ever had, or ever will have I love every one of them. They are friends that I know will stand by me no matter what, as I will stand by them! Moka is the best thing that had ever happened to me, but you can't understand that, can you? They were all going to a school to learn how to live with humans. Have YOU ever attempted to learn how to live with them? Of course you haven't because you have no conception that these girls have real feelings, needs and hopes for the future just like anyone does. So unless you can get a clue as to what I'm talking about, then **BACK OFF**!"

The gapping man fell on his butt and stared up at Tsukune. "So sorry," he said in a squeak.

Suddenly, Tsukune felt like he'd said way too much. His throat was sore from yelling, and everyone was staring at him. Feeling embarrassed, he swallowed and said in a subdued tone, "We'll be going now."

"Thank you," a skinny man said as he came forward.

Holding his hands up in pleading towards Tsukune, his eyes teared up as he went on. "I know exactly what you're talking about! I live here, I grow flowers and have a beautiful garden, but I can't ... even go swimming in the lake out back! The last time I did, people screamed and threw rocks at me! I was afraid they were going to kill me!"

A woman came up beside him and asked, "Toshio, what are you saying? You want to swim with that lizard creature in the lake?"

Turning to her, Toshio cast her a stricken face and said, "I AM the lizard creature. Setzu, you ask why I won't date you. You ask why I'm so guarded around you." Baling his fists and clenching his teeth, he said, "THIS is why!"

Tsukune watched as the man transformed into what looked to him like an iguana. The iguana man dropped to his knees and clapped his hands over his face.

"Toshio?" the woman asked in shock.

"Yes," Toshio said in a sob. "This is me. I'm something you could never accept, right? Oh how foolish I am!" he said as he cried harder. "All my beautiful plants... my home, I'll have to leave everything now."

Setzu stood for a moment as Toshio cried. She then got down on her knees in front of him. "Toshio, look at me," she said softly. She pried his claws away from his face, gazing at him with a gentle smile. "You are still the kind, gentle man I've always known. I don't care what you look like on the outside. It will be OK."

Toshio wiped another tear away. "You're not afraid of me?" he asked in a sniff.

"Silly, how could I ever be afraid of you?" she asked. Petting his scaled cheek, she said, "I love you, Toshio."

"I love you, Setzu!" he cried. They fell together in a hug.

"That was touching," Mizore noted dryly.

"Baw! Touching is for pansies," a heavily built and balding man announced. Looking at Toshio and Setzu, he balled a fist and said, "Monster to monster, Let me help you get that business of yours really get going. I'll loan you all the money you need to expand and buy ALL the land around that lake. Except for my place."

The man transformed. A long triangular fin ripped out the back of his shirt. His long, gray fish face was filled with sharp teeth. "I go swimming in that lake too!"

"I'm not borrowing anything from HIM," a woman said as she eyed him witha grimace.

On the other side of the circle of people, a man asked, "Hey, you think our boss really IS an ogre?"

"After today, I'd put money on it."

"Um, we should be going," Tsukune said, seeing the focus was off them.

The crowd parted for them. Tsukune walked through the parking lot with the girls behind him through the bewildered crowd.

A horn honked. Just ahead, the school buss pulled up and stopped. "Figured you kids would need a ride," the driver called. "I'll take you someplace for the night, then I have to take you back to your parents tomorrow." Looking at the crowd, the driver let out a sinister chuckle. "Seems like you floored them, kid. Good job."

"ONEEEEE CHAN!" Kokoa cried as she raced up behind the buss on her bicycle. Jumping off her bike to let it tumble, her eyes glazed over in joy. "My Onee chan is back!" she cried. She then eyed Tsukune and growled, "I'll take that rosary now." She ran over and began searching his pockets.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tsukune cried as she searched him frantically.

"Give it up, I know you have it!" Kokoa yelled as she dug into his pockets.

"I don't have it! Stop that!"Tsukune cried as he tried to stop her from digging deep in his pants pocket.

Moka grabbed Kokoa by the back of her shirt and lifted her up and away from Tsukune. **"He doesn't have it,"** she stated.

"Then it's gone for good?" Kokoa asked as her eyes shone with joy.

**"No, and it is not your place to decide what becomes of it."**

Kokoa gapped at her. "But, Onee chan, I like you like this! You're my real sister now. We can fight like we used to ..."

**"No."**

"We will fight!" Kokoa said angrily as she struggled in Moka's grasp. "And when I find that rosary, I'm going to destroy it!"

**"Know your place!"** Moka spat. She dropped Kokoa and before Kokoa reached the ground, Moka came up with a fast side kick. Kokoa flew into the side of the buss so hard, she punched a hole in it, folding in metal and breaking glass. The buss rocked up on one side, then bounced back on it's wheels. Kokoa got up, ran to the front and appeared at the doorway.

"That's my Onee chan!" she cried happily.

The bus driver grabbed Kokoa by the back of her shirt and lifted her up. "And this is my buss. I'm sure your father will have a few words for you when he gets my bill," he said heavily.

Kokoa's face dropped open. "No, don't tell father. I'll pay for it, honest," she begged.

"You just ... kicked that little girl though the side of that buss!" the reporter said in a squeak.

Moka eyed her and said, **"That's no little girl. That is my younger sister."**

"Let's go, I'm burning daylight here," the driver announced, and dragged Kokoa back on the buss.

Tsukune noted that as they got on the buss, the crowd kept their distance. To the side, also being watched by people with gapping mouthes, the loan shark was still trying to give money to the iguana man and his woman.

Moka took a window seat in front of the punched-open hole in the buss. Tsukune sat down by Moka out of habit.

"Hey Moka, if we're all expelled, what do we do?" he asked.

In the seat in front of them, Yuari turned around to kneel facing them. "If we have to, we can all sleep in one big huddle to stay warm," she said, and put a finger to her lip. Blushing, she added, "Of course being small, I think I should be in the middle between Tsukune and Moka."

Moka took the rosary out of her pocket. **"I've been awake too long. Wake me up when we can talk,"** she said to Tsukune. She hooked the rosary on.

"Onee Chan!" Kokoa cried mournfully from the front seat where the driver had tied her in place.

Tsukune supported Moka as she passed out. Pink washed through her hair. She then stirred and looked up at him with her lovely green eyes.

"Tsukune," she said as she gazed at him.

"Moka," Tsukune replied, happy to see her beautiful face again.

"Tsukune ... I am so hungry," Moka said, and bit him in the neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rosario +** **a plot**

Tsukune and all the girls plus Kyoko sat packed in around the Aono dinning room table.

On the television, the days' events at the mall were being replayed again, the current one showing the camera angle that caught Kurumu exploding out of the roof carrying Tsukune.

"Ah, it is nice knowing Tsukune has such good friends," his mother said as she brought out another large bowl of rice. "I can't thank you enough for saving him."

Proudly, Kurumu announced, "He's my mate of fate, of course I went to save him."

"He's MY boyfriend," Moka said as she eyed Kurumu.

"I was just doing what a proper wife should do," Mizore stated.

Moka turned to frown at Mizore. "You're not his wife," she said in a scold.

"That remains to be seen," Mizore replied.

"Come on, don't do that," Tsukune pleaded with them. "Besides, we have other things to think about. If we can't go back to school, what do we do? It's nice to be home but we can't live here."

"I'm going back to Witch Hill," Ruby announced. "Why don't all of you come with me. At least until you figure out what you're going to do."

Yukari perked up with a smile. "Yes! We can live there with Ruby. There's plenty of room."

"Ruby, you wouldn't mind?" Moka asked.

"You are my friends, of course not. Besides, I could use the help fixing the house up."

"But, we still have to finish school," Tsukune said. "Maybe we can talk them into letting us go back."

Moka shook her head. "It was made very clear, if we left we'd be expelled. You could go back, Tsukune," she said with a tiny smile.

"Not without you, Moka," Tsukune said as he gazed at her.

Moka gazed into Tsukune's eyes. "Tsukune."

"Moka."

la la la la la ... la la la ... la la la la la...

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"KISS ALREADY!" Kyoko barked, and shoved Tsukune towards Moka.

Kyoko watched as they turned to each other, gazing at each other lovingly. Moka's lips parted. Kyoko saw her fangs briefly before she pulled Tsukune close and latched onto his neck.

"Hey! You did that once already today!" Kurumu yelled.

"Too much," Mizore agreed.

"What are you doing?" Kyoko cried at Moka.

"Ahh, it's OK," Tsukune said as he petted Moka's hair.

"No it's not, STOP THAT!" Kurumu cried. She stood up and whacked Moka on the back of the head, which made Tsukune wince.

Moka released Tsukune, giving his neck a lick before she hunched down under their disapproval. Tapping her fingers together, she said meekly, "I'm sorry, but I just can't help myself."

"Did ... did you just bite Tukki?" Kyoko asked in disbelief.

Tsukune let out a nervous chuckle and said, "Well, Moka is a vampire. It's not like she usually takes very much."

"Usually?" Kyoko asked as she eyed Tsukune.

"Every day for breakfast, but Tsukune isn't just for breakfast any more," Mizore explained.

"HUH?" Kyoko asked, wide eyed.

"Hey, it's OK," Tsukune insisted. "Most people kiss. We just ... it's something Moka needs."

"Tsukune," Kurumu said in a silky voice. "You know what I need?" She then frowned at Kyoko and added, "Without the cold water."

"Tsukune?" Moka asked as she looked at him sadly.

"Sorry Kurumu, we can't," Tsukune told her.

"Yeah, you're not his girlfriend,"' Yukari said. "Besides, Moka is next. With me!" she beamed.

"No Yukari," Tsukune said firmly.

"But it wouldn't be fair to leave Moka out," Yukari insisted.

"Actually, it should be my turn next," Mizore said.

Kyoko scanned the table and said in an absent tone, "This is never going to stop, is it?"

Tsukune was afraid to answer that.

.

Koji arraigned for a van to take Tsukune and the girls to Witch's Hill. Kyoko desperately wanted to go and ensure that Moka wasn't going to drain Tukki dry. She didn't think Moka would kill him on purpose, but if they got into something really heavy, she was a afraid Moka might do it by accident.

Since she couldn't go, Kyoko did the next best thing. The next day at school Kyoko went to the library for some books and studied up on Tukki's girlfriends during her study period.

"Hey, wacha doin?" Yuki asked as she took a seat by Kyoko. Seeing the book Kyoko had she grinned and asked, "Ah, you saw the news, huh?"

Kyoko shook her head. "No, I was trying to find out more about Moka-san, but most of this all wrong."

Yuki eyed her. "Moka-san? Do you mean Akashiya Moka? The one they are saying is a vampire like for real? You KNOW her?"

Kyoko nodded. "She's my cousin's girlfriend," she said absently as she read.

"Oh?" Yuki said smoohtly as she slid a bit closer. "So, what it got wrong?"

"Almost everything," Kyoko grumbed. "Burned by sunlight – bullshit. Hates rosaries – bullshit, she WEARS one! Victims turn into vampires themselves -bullshit, Tukki's been going with her for two years, and he's no vampire. The incredible strength, that is true. Moka can be pretty frightening also. She doesn't have to sleep in a coffin either, a futon is just fine."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she slept in the spare room with me the other night."

Leaning closer, Yuki asked, "And she didn't bite you?"

"No, she only bites Tukki, and it's not violent. It's almost like that's how they make out."

"Really," Yuki said in a smooth tone. "So, are they going to get married?"

"If Kurumu, Mizore, or Yukari doesn't screw it up for them, I imagine so," Kyoko said as she looked for any other information that might be true.

Yuki paused then asked, "So those other girls, they are interested in your cousin Tsukune also?"

Kyoko closed the book and rolled her eyes. "Constant cat-fight," she said in a huff. She picked up another book that had a list of legendary monsters.

"Is Tsukune still home?"

"They went to Witchs' Hill to help Ruby fix up her house," Kyoko said as she looked up succubus.

"Aren't there real witches up there? I thought that place was dangerous?"

"Ruby is the witch who owns it," Kyoko said as she found the chapter she was looking for.

"You know her too?" Yuki asked.

"Ruby and Yukari found out where Tsukune was being held," Kyoko said as she read what the legends claimed.

"Is it possible for me to come see them?"

"Oh ... shit," Kyoko spat as she read. "This isn''t good. Not good at all. Even if it is exaggerated."

"What?" Yuki asked, leaning over to see what she was looking at.

Pointing to the line, Kyoko read, "As sex is the weapon of the succibi, so is that it's weakness. The one sure way to kill a succubus is to deny the creature sex." Thoughtfully, she said, "So that's why Tukki did that with her. He wasn't taking advantage of Kurumu, he was giving her what she needed."

Yuki's eyes widdened. "Your cousin is doing THAT with a ... what was her name?" Yuki asked.

"Hey, Kyoko-san, you KNOW Akashiya Moka?" a boy asked from beside Kyoko.

Kyoko looked up at the boy and barked, "I'm studying here, do you mind?" She then noticed a group had formed around her.

"You are so cool, Kyoko-san," another boy said as he gazed at her.

"Can you get Akashiya's autograph? Better yet, a picture?"

"We'll pay! Just to be near a real, live, vampire goddess," another boy said in a swoon.

"How many monsters does this cousin of yours know?" another girl asked, wide eyed.

"BACK OFF! I'm trying to STUDY!" Kyoko yelled at them.

"So, vampires, werewolves, all that stuff is real?"

"Where do they live? Not here in the city, do they?"

"On TV, that shark guy and the lizard guy live up by the lake. Maybe that whole area is all monsters."

"Ohhh, I want Akashiya-sama to bite me!" a boy cried in excitement.

Kyoko scooped up her books and went up to ask for a library pass. She wasn't going to get any studying done here.

.

At the house atop Witch Hill, Kurumu hovered near the eaves, paint can in one hand, brush in the other as she painted the top of the wall. On the ground below, Tsukune put another door on sawhorses as Moka painted them. Mizore and three ice puppets painted lower on the walls.

Ruby watched them working as she took a break from making the garden. It filled her heart with joy to see the place so lively and being cared for. Her Master has laid the groundwork, but it was her friends that came and put love back into this house. "So many wonderful things ..." she said with a happy sigh.

A flash of light got Ruby's attention. She turned to see Miss Nekonome walking towards the house with the physical education teacher and two burly men. She went to go see why they were here.

.

Seeing the group approach, Kurumu flew down to meet them with Moka and Ruby. Mizore called Yukari and Tsukune. Soon, just outside the front porch, they stood facing the teachers.

Miss Nekonome waggled a finger at them. "The buss came for you , but you weren't there. You have all been skipping school, meow!" she said angrily.

"I thought we were all expelled," Mizore said.

"You have to go to school so a hearing can be held before we expel you," the physical education teacher stated.

"Then why bother going back?" Kurumu asked heavily.

Another flash of light, and the director appeared in his long gray robes. "There is more to it, Miss Nekonome. Unauthorized use of my office, Miss Toujo contributing to the delinquency of minors by allowing them to hide here, and then there is the most serious charge of the blatant violation of monster secrecy by all of you."

"What?" Ruby asked in shock.

"Hold on," Tsukune said. "Ruby hasn't done anything wrong. They all came to save me. If it hadn't been for me being taken out of class, I wouldn't have needed saving!"

"Who was it that broadcast your ... escapades throughout the monster and humans worlds?" the director asked heavily. "Both worlds are in chaos, and you are to blame."

"We are not!" Yukari said firmly.

"If someone showed the world what we were doing, it wasn't us," Ruby agreed.

"The council will meet tomorrow to decide your fates," the director intoned. "You can return to to school under your own power, or you will be taken there."

"We only did what we had to do!" Moka cried.

"Who has set us up?" Mizore asked in an even tone. "Was it Shuzen Issa?"

"That would be LORD Shuzen to you, snow girl," the director said heavily.

"The buss is waiting," The physical teacher said as he pointed down the path.

"This isn't fair!" Kurumu snapped.

Tsukune eyed the teachers, then his shoulders sagged in defeat. "Can we put things away first?" he asked.

"Hurry, meow," Miss Nekonome said, hands on her hips as her tail swished back and forth.

Tsukune left out a huff. "Come on, let's get things put away," he said. In his mind, he knew Mizore was right. He knew who had set them up, he just wanted to talk to Moka's father and find out why.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rosario + the Council**

They were all told to report to class in the morning. Ruby was to report to the main office. Instead of going into the dorm, Tsukune called his mother to tell her they were back at Yokai Academy. He didn't tell her he was going to be expelled since she sounded so happy that he was back in school.

Tsukune wandered back out by the graveyard. He was sure tomorrow would be their last day here. They would all by sent back home. He'd never see Moka, or any of them ever again. That thought made him feel hollow.

"Tsukune."

Tsukune looked to see Mizore step out from behind a tree. "Hey, Mizore." he said in a dull tone. He looked but didn't see Moka, Yukari or Kurumu anywhere.

Mizore walked over to him. "Who did this to us?" she asked.

Tsukune knew what she meant. He told her about getting pulled out of class, and Moka's father demanding he get rid to the statue and straighten the 'situation' out.

Mizore listened thoughtfully. They stood silently for a moment, then Mizore said, "He must have let everyone see what we did. My thought is that if he gets us all expelled, then he can ensure Moka ends up with you, with no interference."

Tsukune let out a snort and said, "Mizore, he doesn't even like me. Maybe this is his way of getting rid of me," he told her.

"It won't work," Mizore said. "Even if I'm expelled, I know where you live. So do the others. Kurumu or Yukari would most likely get there first. If I'm lucky, I would get to your house before Moka. There has to be another reason."

"Like what?" Tsukune asked. Flailing his arms to the sides he said, "We're finished here. Stick a fork in us, we're DONE! He made very sure we broke enough rules to leave out any question of guilt! Do you think anyone will listen if we say Great Lord Shuzen set up the whole thing? Don't you think he, and everyone in the whole school knows by now that I am human?"

"But why?" Mizore asked.

"WHO CARES WHY?" Tsukune cried in frustration. "He wants us split up and gone, and we will be."

Tears came to Tsukune's eyes as he said, "I'm never going to see any of you again. The best friends I ever had..."

Mizore drew Tsukune into a hug. "Not true," she said with a sniffle in her voice. "I told you, I will always come to you, and I am sure Moka, Kurumu and Yukari will also. Tsukune, you're not going to be alone. No matter what. We won't let that happen to you."

"Thank you," he said and returned her hug.

Pulling back, Mizore said, "We have to fight this, Tsukune. We have never backed down from a fight. There is no reason to give up now."

Seeing the determination in her eyes, Tsukune nodded. "You're right. Even if we loose, we have to fight this. Where are the others?"

"Crying. I'll go get them. Find Gin and meet us in the club room. We have a special paper to put out."

"Right," Tsukune agreed. He plucked the lollipop out of Mizore's mouth and kissed her, which brought a smile to Mizore's face as she blushed. He put her lollipop back in her mouth and said, "Let's show them we won't take this lying down."

.

In the dark night, only one set of lights was burning at Yokai Academy. Inside the newspaper club room, the club was busy. On the blackboard, the facts were written out and arraigned. The press was pumping out sheets that were being proofed, then assembled into papers. The headlines on the front page read : Why would a Great Lord set up students for a fall?

In their editing session, it was agreed that the Great Lord's name shouldn't be revealed. Thru witnesses and what they had seen for themselves, the student body could put the details together. The paper club worked together with no flirting or fighting, everyone focused on task at hand.

By morning they had the stacks of papers ready for delivery. Each grabbing a stack, they left to go distribute their side of the story. Ruby wasn't at her station by the gates. Still, the whole club was there to greet students and ensure every one had a paper in hand as they came through the gates.

Tsukune handed out each of his papers saying, "Please take one, this is important." In his handing out, he went to hand a paper to a figure coming up beside him. "Please..." he froze as he saw who was under the gray cloak.

Issa snapped the paper from Tsukune's hand. He scanned the front page. **"Nothing but truth here I assume, for your sake," **he intoned.

Tsukune stiffened himself. "Nothing but truth, sir," he replied firmly.

Issa folded up his paper, tucked it in his cloak and went through the gates.

Tsukune watched him go. It was like no one else was even paying attention to Lord Shuzen. Even Moka hadn't seemed to notice her father walk past her. Lord Shuzen wasn't upset by the paper as Tsukune figured he would be. Was this part of his plan also?

Not long after the last people trickled in the gates, an announcement came over the PA system. "The following students report to the main office. Aono Tsukune, Akashiya Moka, Kurono Kurumu, Shirayuki Mizore, Sendo Yukari."

All the girls looked at Tsukune. Feeling he had to say something, he said, "Let's do our best."

.

Inside the director's office, three desks were now set up, one cloaked figure behind each desk sat regarding Tsukune and the girls as they filed in and stood in a line facing them. The air was full of tension. Tsukune's skin pimpled as he felt the radiated power of all three Dark Lords.

The middle figure pulled a newspaper out and dropped it on the desk in front of him. **"Miss Akashiya,** **Look at this," **he said.

Moka tensed and took a step forward.

**"Wait. Remove that rosary," **her father said from the left side.

Moka turned to Tsukune. Tsukune pulled the rosary off. Moka transformed, her curves became more pronounced and her hair washed out to it's silver color. She went over to the desk and picked the paper up and looked at the front page. **"Human news, I'm on the first page," **she said tonelessly.

**"And what does it say about you?"** the middle figure asked.

**"I led the rescue of a local boy who was being held hostage, Aono Tsukune. It tells of eye witness reports of incredible events, news broadcasts showing those events, and speculates if vampires are real. Farther down, it tells of a news person talking to Yanaka Toshio, who transformed into a lizard creature in front of the cameras. It also says he has been living in the city for fifteen years, and is a respected local businessman who owns a flower shop."** Moka explained.

Moka tossed the paper back down. Scanning the men, she settled her eyes on her father and asked, **"What is the real reaason behind this?"**

The figure on the right said, **"We have worked hard to sustain a world where monsters of all kinds can continue to live. Yokai Academy has done much toward that goal. For monsters to have a chance at real lives outside the protective barriers, we need to know how humans would react to monsters in their presence. Lord Shuzen accepted the task to find out that very thing."**

Moka eyed her father. **"Why not just tell me what you wanted?"**

**"We needed an honest response from monsters and humans alike. An event that would draw attention," **Lord Shuzen explained. **"I needed to know if you, or anyone would think a human was worth risking yourselves for. I had to know what will happen when humans meet monsters face to face. You have done your part well, Moka. Now we will see what comes of this experiment."**

The figure in the middle said, **"It took much time and effort to get Aono Tsukune into this school. We have watched him, and those monsters around him carefully. Now, this experiment is moving forward. Humans know monsters are real."**

Listening to them, Tsukune couldn't help but say, "But, my father found the application to Yokai academy on the street, by accident!"

**"If you think that, young man, then you are a fool,"** Lord Shuzen stated.

"All this was arraigned?" Tsukune asked in surprise.

**"The circumstances were arraigned. What you have done with them, is all your own doing."**

**"What becomes of us now?"** Moka asked.

**"Return to class. You part in this is done for the moment."**

"Are we expelled?" Mizore asked in her even tone.

The middle figure gave a sinister chuckle and said, **"Since you have performed well, Miss Shirayuki, you may all return to class."**

"You could have told us," Kurumu said indignantly.

"What about Ruby?" Tsukune asked. "Ruby isn't in trouble, is she?"

**"Miss Toujo has been given a task outside this school."** the middle figure said. He then motioned to the door and said, **"Dismissed."**

.

Classes had started. Tsukune entered the classroom very apprehensive on how he would be received. Moka and Kurumu bracketed him, also nervous about reactions from their classmates. Behind them, Yukari was set to drop brass pans on anyone who made a move on Tsukune. Mizore waked in ahead, ready to freeze the first monster who came too close.

In the front of the room, Miss Nekonome paused in her lesson at the blackboard. "Welcome back. Please take your seats, meow."

The entire class turned to watch them come in. One of the girls got up and thrust a fist in the air. "Our hero, Moka-san!" she cried. Her cry was echoed through the classroom.

"So brave, so MONSTROUS!" a boy yelled as he transformed into a green skinned, three eyed creature.

"We saw everything, weren't you scared being surrounded by all those humans?" a girl asked.

"Nothing frightens an S-class supermonster!" another boy announced.

"Class... Class!" Miss Nekonome called, but was drowned out by the din of excitement from the students.

"You rescued our Aono-san!"

"I saw what happened and read your paper, you are so awesome, Moka-san!"

"No one messes with our Yokai!"

"Welcome back, Tsukune-san."

"You were incredible, Kurumu-san!"

"So what happened? None of you got kicked out of school, did you?"

"Yeah, if they kick you out, we'll ALL leave!"

"Right!" the entire class boomed.

Tsukune was stunned. They knew everything, and yet they were welcoming him back. He did realize that they still thought he was a Yokai. That was probably for the best.

Hands on her hips, Kurumu cast them a sly grin and announced, "We were part of a secret plan by the council." Turning sideways, she winked and said, "They wanted the BEST and prettiest monsters to go on this super-important mission. Sorry we could not tell you about it."

The boys roared with approval. "MEOW! Class... CLASS!" Miss Nekonome yelled as she tried to get her students under control.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rosario + preparations** PT1

On the television, Toshio in his human form sat in a lawn chair next to Setzu with the lake in the background. They held hands as they faced a woman reporter.

"So, Mr. Yanaka, you have gone all this time hiding your true identity from everyone?" the reporter asked.

"I had to," Toshio said with a shrug. "Whenever I slipped, people would either scream and run, or try to kill me. I was petrified that Setzu would find out. The last thing I wanted was to have her hate or fear me."

"Now that everyone knows and seems to accept you, how do you feel?"

Toshio let out a sigh and said, "Like a tremendous weight has been lifted off my shoulders. They don't just see a monster, they see Yanaka Toshio. It is wonderful to know my neighbors, especially Setzu, can accept me for what I am."

"What can you tell us about this Akashiya Moka? Is she really a vampire?"

"I don't know her, but by the uniform she wore, she goes to my old school. And yes, Akashiya Moka is a vampire. I was rather surprised that she acted so contained. Vampires aren't usually like that."

"Contained?" the reporter asked. "She ordered everyone around, kicked in a steel door like it was nothing, and knocked her own sister through the side of a buss. That doesn't sound very contained to me."

Toshio chuckled and said, "That's nothing. Back in my junior high year, the girl's dorm had to be rebuilt. A vampire by the name of Shuzen Kahlua got into a fight with these other girls. I don't know what it was about, but Kahlua-san beat the crap out of all eight of them at once and leveled the dorm in the process. Three of those girls left school, never to be seen again. The five who stayed were in the infirmary for weeks along with a few others who got caught when the building collapsed. From what I saw of Akashiya Moka at the mall that day, she was only there to observe. If she would have let loose with her energy and gone after those kidnappers herself, them and that mall would have been destroyed. If Akashiya Moka would have even let her monster power out, it would have left every human quaking in fear, or running in terror."

"You make it sound like she really is a goddess."

"No," Toshio corrected, "She is a vampire. If it came down to one on one between the two, I'd put my money on the vampire."

"And you went to school with people like that?" the reporter asked, wide-eyed.

"Well, yes, it is a school for Yokai," Toshio said with a grin.

"Setzu, what do you make of all this?" the reporter asked.

"Some of it is very strange," Setzu said. She then gazed briefly at Toshio and added, "And some of it makes perfect sense. Toshio's favorite foods, how he can be so masterful at growing and cultivating hybrid flowers. For a long time I thought he was just afraid of women. It never occurred to me why he was afraid. My Toshio is a kind, loving soul. I want people to understand that."

"And you don't care that he is not human?"

Setzu shook her head. "He is Toshio, that is all that matters," she stated.

.

In the guest foyer of the boys' dorm, Kurumu sat on a couch to one side of Tsukune as they watched TV. "That is so romantic!" she said said with a sigh, and put her head on Tukune's shoulder.

Tsukune didn't think the interview was that sappy. He did feel Moka's hand grip his on his other side. He looked at Moka. They shared a smile.

"Hey guys, guess what Ruby is doing!" Yukari yelled as she ran in. Bouncing to a stop in front of Tsukune, Yukari announced, "Ruby is building a school on Witch Hill!"

"A school?" Moka asked.

"YES! From what Ruby said, the Council is financing it. It's going to be a school for junior and senior high and college prep students."

"You're in the way of the TV," Mizore said, peeking up over Tsukune's shoulder from behind the couch.

"Who's the school for?" Moka asked.

Yukari shrugged and said, "I don't know, but Ruby is really excited about it. She's really busy, but she'd like us to come visit when we can. She said the house is open to us any time."

"We should go and finish the work we were doing on the house," Tsukune noted.

"And do a newspaper article about it," Moka agreed.

Eyes shining, Yukari said, "And Tsukune, Moka and I can share that big soft bed at the end of the hall!" She then dove into them, hugging Tsukune and Moka.

"It's my turn," Mizore said, and planted her hand in Yukari's face to push her backward onto the floor.

Kurumu jumped up to kneel on the couch facing Tsukune. She pulled his head into her pillowy chest and announced, "No way, he's my lover!"

Moka pulled Tsukune away from her and glared at Kurumu. "He's MY boyfriend!"

Angry, Yukari got up and waved her wand. The pan she meant to clock Mizore with, came down on Tsukune's head. Tsukune fell limp into Moka's arms.

"Nice shot, you flat chested geek!" Kurumu said, scowling at Yukari.

"That was your fault, Miss Cow Titties!" Yukari shot back.

A monitor came up and said sternly, "All right, visiting time is over."

Moka stayed holding Tsukune as the other girls were escorted to the door, Kurumu and Yukari still arguing. Moka petted Tsukune's hair, and couldn't help but notice how good he smelled.

"You too, Miss Akashiya," a monitor said evenly.

"But, what about Tsukune?" Moka asked innocently.

"We'll take care of him."

Moka laid Tsukune down. She wanted so bad to kiss him. Many times she wanted just to kiss him, but ended up sucking his blood. Doing that while he was out felt like she'd be taking advantage of him. She settled on petting his hair, avoiding the growing bump on his head.

"Night, Tsukune," she said with a sigh, and followed after the others.

.

A couple weeks went by, and Yokai Academy settled back into it's routine. The only difference now was that each dorm has televisions, so monsters could watch shows from the human world. Many of the news shows had something about monsters in it. An investigative reporter was desperately trying to track down Akashiya Moka for an interview.

Yanaka Toshio's business became so popular, he expanded his shop and hired assistants. The loan shark even had commercials now of him in his monster form, promising to take a 'Big Bite' out of people's financial worries. Another monster revealed himself, and the winged fairy got a job doing high rise, and high steel work up on the tops of framed skyscrapers that was very dangerous for normal people.

What Tsukune saw was an intense curiosity from humans about monsters. If anything, many more people wanted to see Moka for themselves than were afraid of the fact she was around. There were a few that were not happy about a vampire in the area, and reminded people what a vampire was.

The newspaper club kept up with the latest news. On a whim, they send a copy of the 'Yokai Gazette' to the local human TV station to see what the reaction would be. It was shown and talked about the very next day on the news, and a talk show that spent most of the show reading and showing the pages. It also caused a flood of requests for school papers to TV and radio stations, as well as individuals who asked for a 'special' on Moka. A sea side hotel offered Moka and any of her friends a free weekend stay if she would just come mingle with the clientèle.

While the 'Akashiya Moka' rage went on in the news, Tsukune worked at getting Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari to accept that Moka was his one and only girlfriend. He even got them to NOT come along with him and Moka on a date.

It wasn't much of a date. On a gloomy, overcast Friday evening after they had gotten the paper out, he took Moka out for a walk in the woods. Knowing vampire Moka liked this atmosphere but outer Moka seemed depressed by it, he asked outer Moka if he could remove the rosary.

Moka gazed at him and offered him a weak smile. "Just don't do THAT with her, OK?" she asked.

"OK. I just think she'd like this," he said gently.

Moka lifted his had to her cleavage and helped him pull the rosary off.

errie music, bats

Tsukune watched Moka's transformation as he held her hand.

A smile came to Vampire Moka's face as she looked around. "**You remembered,"** she said with a crooked grin.

"And we're alone," Tsukune said, offering her a smile.

Moka glanced off to the right and said, "**Well, not alone, but we can talk.**"

Tsukune didn't have to look to know who she was talking about. Somewhere off in the trees, Mizore was keeping tabs on them. He let out a sigh and said, "She is a stalker."

"**Her too,**" Moka said. **"Come, let's walk and enjoy the wonderful atmosphere."**

.

From her hiding place up in the trees above Mizore, Kurumu watched her mate of fate walk through the woods with Vampire Moka. Once they disappeared from view, she dropped down to stop Mizore from following them.

"Hey," Kurumu said as she grabbed Mizore by the collar. "We have things to do, we can't follow them all night."

Mizore eyed Kurumu. "You are positive we can pull this off, even if it's Vampire Moka at the alter?" she asked.

Kurumu nodded. Balling her fist she said, "We HAVE to! That means we'll have to practice our moves on someone. We have to be sure to strike and move at the same time."

"Who can we practice on?" Mizore asked.

Kurumu grinned and said, "I have an idea. Who is the most like Moka with her rosary off?"

.

Kokoa was doing her best to behave so her father wouldn't spank her again. Currently, she was at the incinerator, burning garbage to slowly repay the cost of the damage to the buss. It was that, or she'd get her ass split open again.

Grumbling as she worked, Kokoa said, "This isn't fair. Moka should be here. SHE kicked ME into the buss!"

She threw another bag in, then reminisced briefly about her sister's power. "But that was an awesome kick," she said fondly to herself.

Behind her, Mizore and Kurumu suddenly appeared. They each grabbed one shoulder and threw Kokoa back into the side of the building, then grabbed the can with their left hands. "I do," they chorused quickly, then sped away to the sides.

Crashing into the building, Kokoa's legs flew over her head, showing her white panties to the world. With a growl of rage, she pulled her head out of the wall and shot upright, looking for someone to kill.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Kokoa roared as she searched for the culprit. Not seeing anyone, she raced one way, then the other as she tried to find her attacker. "GET BACK HERE YOU CHICKEN SHIT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I AM GOING TO FIND YOU AND SMASH YOU INTO PASTE!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Rosario + preparations** PT 2

Tsukune waited for Moka by the graveyard. While he waited he saw Kokoa coming.

Stomping along, Kokoa was eyeing the people around her with venom. Her bat was perched on her shoulder, looking behind her.

"Morning Kokoa-san," Tsukune said.

Kokoa cast him an evil stare. "NO, it couldn't be YOU. YOU wouldn't dare," she growled.

"Huh?" Tsukune asked, surprised by her more than usual aggressiveness towards him. "What happened?"

"NOTHING!" Kokoa snapped, and stomped along on her way.

"What's her problem?" Kurumu asked as she came up to stand near Tsukune. She offered him a smile, but as he had requested, she refrained from jumping on him.

"I think something happened to her. She doesn't want to talk about it," Tsukune replied.

"Morning Tsukune-sama," Moka said cheerfully as she came up beside him to clasp his hand.

"Morning, Moka-sama," Tsukune said, returning her bright smile. Glancing off down the path, he asked, "Is there any reason Kokoa would be angrier at me that usual?"

Moka frowned in a way that Tsukune thought was very adorable as she said, "Now that you mention it, Kokoa did seem to be in a bad mood all last night."

"We will protect you, Tsukune," Mizore said as she peeked up over his shoulder.

Tsukune shuddered from the chill on his neck. "Ahh, thanks Mizore, but I don't think Kokoa is angry at me specifically."

"Mizore, we have to hurry, we have that training to do before class," Kurumu said.

"Umm," Mizore agreed with a nod. To Moka she said, "Don't drain him too much. Today is phys-ed. See you later."

Kurumu and Mizore hurried down the path together.

Tsukune watched them go and asked, "What are they training for?"

Cuddling up next to him, Moka said, "As long as they are leaving us alone, I wouldn't worry abut it too much. I like being alone with you."

Although the path was full of students heading to school, he knew what she meant. "Moka," Tsukune said, feeling very glad to be able to walk in peace with her.

"Tsukune," Moka replied softly.

La la la la la ... la la la ... la la la la la

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

Coming face to face, they moved to kiss, then Moka shifted to bite his neck. Expecting this, Tsukune held her and petted her hair. "I love you, Moka," he said quietly.

Moka took her breakfast, savoring his sweet blood as well as the sweet words that came to her ears. Hugging Tsukune tight, she licked his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you, my sweet Tsukune."

"Hey, no making out in public!" a girl called.

.

Going into the school, Kokoa felt Ko lift of her shoulder. She spun and snatched him out of the air, gripping him so tight his head bulged. "You go nowhere!" she scolded. "Stay on my shoulder, and keep a lookout behind me!"

"Yes ... Kokoa-san... wee," the bat gasped weakly. Guano dripped out and down onto Kokoa's arm.

Holding him at arm's length, Kokoa cried, "What are you doing?"

"You squeezed it out, weeee." he said, weaker.

Kokoa shook him in long motions to be sure there was no more in him, then planted him back in place. "Don't move," she commanded.

Kokoa went in, wincing from the smell of guano. In the bathroom, she went to wash her arm and noticed the warm weight on her shoulder was a small pile of guano. Her bat was gone. Clenching her teeth, she let out a, "GRRRRRRRRR." After she cleaned herself off, she went back the way she had come and found her unconscious bat.

Kokoa reached down to pick him up, then found herself flying backwards looking at the ceiling racing by just before she impacted a locker.

Breaking out of the ruined locker, screeching with rage, Kokoa searched for someone to rip to shreds. The only thing in the isle was her bat laid out on the floor. "WHEN I FIND YOU, I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

.

In the club room, Tsukune, and Kokoa stood to each side of Moka in her vampire form, who faced the bat sitting on the table.

"**I haven't tried hypnotizing before. This may give us a clue, maybe not."** Moka said.

Staring intently at the bat, she began a soft chant of "**You are getting sleepy... your eyes are very heavy..."**

Almost immediately, the bat fell over and began to snore.

**"What happened when Kokoa came in to school this morning?"**

The bat twitched and said in a sleepy voice, "She squeezed the guano out of me. I passed out ... weee."

**"When you were lying on the floor, did you hear anything?"**

"Very fast feet .. wee. A crash, wee. I do, wee. WHEN I FIND YOU, I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! WEEEEE!"

Tipping her head, Moka asked, **"What did you do?"**

"I laid there until Kokoa-san picked me up, weee."

**"You said 'I do'. What is 'I do'?"**

"What I heard, weee."

**"Who said it?"**

"They both did, weee."

**"WHO?"**

"I didn't see who, weee."

Moka shook her head and mumbled, **"This doesn't make any sense."**

"Whoever attacked Kokoa-san, said 'I do'? They do what?" Tsukune asked.

"They throw me into things, then run for their lives!" Kokoa growled.

**"Quiet," **Moka scolded. She thought for a moment, then said, "**When you hear those voices again, hover over them and say 'I do'."**

"Hover and say I do, weee."

**"Wake up!"**

The bat opened his eyes and blinked.

Folding her arms over her chest, Kokoa said confidently, "Now we'll catch them."

The bat took to the air and hovered over Kokoa, saying, "I do! . .. I do! weee, I do!"

"STUPID BAT!" Kokoa yelled and snapped him out of the air to squeeze him.

Moka glared at her and said, "**Stop that. My command wasn't specific enough since you spoke. Put him back on the table, I'll try again."**

**.**

Mizore came into the study hall and sat down by Kurumu to open a book. Quietly she said, "Don't speak around Kokoa's bat. Trust me on this."

Kurumu's face etched in fear as she asked, "She knows?"

"No, but the bat does. We need to pick another practice target."

"We know we're fast enough," Kurumu mussed. "How about someone heavier than Moka, to be sure we can throw her far enough away."

"Umm," Mizore agreed.

.

Leaving their last class of the day, Tsukune and Moka wandered out to a juice vending machine to get a drink before they headed to the club room. Tsukune got a juice for each of them, and walked the long way around the outside of the school building to have a bit more quiet time with Moka.

Holding Moka's hand, Tsukune asked, "Have you thought of what you want to do after we finish school?"

"You mean after we get married?" Moka mussed. Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. "Oh, so sorry! I didn't mean to assume that we would," she said sheepishly.

Tsukune grinned at her blush. He had been thinking about their future enough to know that he did want to marry Moka. He stepped in front of her. "Then, let's no longer assume," he said. Getting down on one knee, he put his juice can down and took her hand in both of his. "When we're ready, Moka, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Moka dropped her can. "Ohh," she squeaked as she brought her free hand up to her face. "You mean it?"

"I'm not getting my pants dirty for nothing," Tsukune joked. "Yes, Moka, I really want to marry you."

"Tsukune," Moka said with a whine, and dropped down to her knees to hug him. "Yes!" she cried happily.

A loud crash sounded, making them flinch. Just above them, a male senior blasted out a window and flew over their heads as he cried out in shock. They watched him tumble to a landing, then spring up, red faced.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he roared. His school uniform ripped apart as he changed into a large, muscular lizard man.

Tsukune and Moka got up and looked into the classroom he had just flown out of. The room was empty.

"What happened?" Moka asked.

The lizard man raced over to look in the broken window then slammed his tail on the ground in anger. Pointing back into the room he turned to them and said, "Someone just grabbed me from behind and threw me out the window! Did you see anyone in there?"

Tsukune and Moka shook their heads.

"No," Tsukune said.

"Wait, someone did that to my sister twice!" Moka announced.

"Good, where is she? We'll go kill him together!" the lizard man stated.

"Hey, we need to warn others about this," Tsukune said. "What better way than a news article." Moka nodded and asked the lizard man, "Could you tell me everything you were doing just now? Tsukune is right, people need to know about this."


	15. Chapter 15

**Rosario + preparations PT 3**

After their article on the ''sneak attacks' that were happening on campus, students took the club's advice and began walking around in groups of at least 4. This stopped the sudden attacks, but no one had yet to find out who had been doing it.

The newpaper club got permission to go to Witch Hill and do an article on the school Ruby was building. The gang left to spend Spring Break on Witch Hill, and put out a special paper for the returning classes.

The lonely single lane dirt road up to Witch Hill was no longer so lonely or narrow. A new two lane paved road climbed the rise. The buss went up the road that turned to run past a chain link fence. The base of the hill held 'lookout centers' where throngs of the curious gathered just outside the chain link fence. A construction trailer and a few new pieces of equipment sat just beyond the guard post at the fence gate.

Waved past the gate, the buss continued up a hard packed dirt road to the edge of the construction site that took up a large portion of the lower hill. Up near the house and by the cliffs, the sea of sunflower fields were undisturbed.

"Wow," Tsukune said absently as he got off the buss with his bag. Several new foundations were being worked on. The gang grouped around him to take in the activity of the workres scattered around the site.

"No girls," Gin commented, then looked over at the other side of the fence. "Oh wait a minute," he said, and drifted off that way.

"There's Ruby!" Yukari said, pointing.

Ruby walked up to them wearing a hardhat and construction worker's clothes. In one hand was a bullhorn, in her other was a roll of plans. She waved to them with the roll of plans. "So good to see you! Go on up to the house, I'll be there shortly. You wouldn't believe the wonderful things that have happened!"

"I'm sure we'll learn," Mizore commented.

Leaving the construction areas, Tsukune led the band of girls up a gravel path to a freshly restored Victorian style house. The work they had started had been finished. The colors of the house mimicked the fields around them, sunflower yellow with green trimming. The entryway now glowed with sunlight from the high windows. A large painting of Ruby's master dominated the back wall of the foyer. A candle in an iron sconce to each side of the base of the painting bracketed the words, 'Master Okudura'.

"This is very nice," Kurumu said as she studied the woodwork carved to resemble vines.

"Ruby did a great job," Moka agred. "Come on, let's get unpacked."

.

Hirata Kiku had almost given up hope. She'd come up to Witch Hill with her binoculars, camera, notebook and video recorder expecting to see the same men coming to work, and the same Witch who she now knew was Toujo Ruby, greet them at the gates. Having come here every day since she learned that Miss Toujo was a friend of Akashiya Moka, she desperately hoped to catch sight of the famous vampire.

Mr. Aono had told her they had come here. Many reporters were watching the Aono house, but only a few were here. Even those few hadn't learned what she had discovered. Akashiya Moka hadn't just suddenly popped into existence.

Through her untiring research, Kiku had found out that the silver haired vampire had gone to middle school right here in the human world. Her class picture showed a very cute reddish-pink haired girl with a large rosary on her chest. Kiku had a copy of that picture. She'd meant to ask Miss Akashiya if her looks had changed with age.

As fate would have it, her vigil was rewarded on the last day she planned to be here. She'd been ready to give up and leave when a yellow school buss came up the road. Seeing the repaired side of the buss, she studied the occupants intently as the buss went up to the gate. One blue haired girl, A young witch, the purple haired girl, the boy Aono Tsukune, another boy, and a pink haired girl. Pink hair with the exact same facial features as her picture.

Kiku's face lit up in joy, Akashiya Moka was here! Kiku snapped a few pictures as her mind raced with new questions. How could she approach Miss Akashiya? Could she change her appearance at will? Was that how she could move about with no one seeing her? Those and a hundred other questions raced through her mind as she watched them talk to Miss Toujo, then walk up the hill. Kiku was so close now, she HAD to get that exclusive interview!

Kiku ached to tell someone at the office of her discovery. If she did that, however, there would be a flood of reporters waiting to steal her story. She had to do this on her own. But how was she going to get up on that hill?

.

Moka went in the kitchen where Mizore was making dinner wearing a welding helmet, oven mitts and a heavy leather apron.

"Would you like some help?" she asked.

"Umm," Mizore nodded. Backing away from the stove, she held out the spoon with a gloved hand. "Take over the stove, I'll start the cold dishes," she said, her voice muffled from her protection.

Moka took the spoon, regarding Mizore curiously as she asked, "Why not let someone else do that?"

Mizore knocked her helmet up with a wrist to expose her face. Even with the protection, she was still sweating. "Ruby and Kurumu left me to watch the stove. They'll be back soon. Just stir."

Moka did as she asked. Mizore took off her 'hot food' protection. They worked for a moment, then Mizore asked in her monotone voice, "How long are you going to use Tsukune?"

"What?" Moka asked, insulted by the question. "I don't 'use' Tsukune," she said defensively.

"You do," Mizore stated as she made the salad. "All you do is drink his blood. You don't care about his needs. You don't even give him a kiss of gratitude in return." Casting a cold eye at Moka, she asked, "How could you ever show enough affection to make a baby with him?"

Moka stiffened. Her rosary glowed, a growl escaped from within. **"Release me!"** the rosary snapped.

"Do I lie?" Mizore asked.

Moka stared at Mizore. Although she wanted to deny it, to come back at Mizore with a bitting comment of her own, what the snow woman said was true. She had never kissed Tsukune. "I love him," she stated in a hoarse voice as her throat choked up.

"You love using him. There is a difference," Mizore stated in her ice cold voice.

"We're back!" Ruby announced as she and Kurumu came in carrying sacks. Seeing Moka at the stove, Kurumu winced. "You're cooking? I think I better take that," she said.

Kurumu put her sack on the counter and rescued the spoon from Moka's grasp.

Moka, stabbed deep by Mizore's words, didn't notice Kurumu until the other girl gently pushed her away from the stove and began stirring. She wanted to deny what Mizore claimed. She did love Tsukune!

"Moka, could you move, please?" Ruby asked as she appeared to stand in front of Moka with a bowl and sack of flour.

Moka backed out of the way and found herself outside the kitchen, standing in the dinning room. She DID love Tsukune! She wasn't just using him. Tsukune was everything to her. His handsome face, his kind manner, his sweet smell and the delicious taste of his blood. She DID want to kiss him, but every time she tried, she ended up sucking his blood.

Pausing at that thought, Moka put her hands to her lips. Many times, Tsukune looked like he did want to kiss her, but she never gave him the chance. Is that how it would always be? "Am I using him?" she whispered.

**"Stop that!"** the rosary barked. **"Find Tsukune, and let me out. I'm going to break that Ice-bitch into a thousand pieces!"**

Moka clapped a hand to the rosary. Weakly, she said, "But ... she's right. Oh... Tsukune, I am so sorry."

**"Use your head! She wants you to feel guilty. She wants to drive you away. DON'T FALL FOR IT!**"

Moka crimped her eyes shut as tears dripped from her eyes. "I ..." she said in a squeak, then bolted from the room and ran out of the house.

.

Tsukune was concerned when Moka didn't show up for dinner. No one seemed to know where she had gone, but made no special note of her absence except for Yukari. Tsukune and Yukari searched the house, calling for Moka. Knowing Moka liked the togetherness of sitting down with their friends, Tsukune became concerned. He felt something wasn't right.

Heading outside, Tsukune decided to head down the path toward the construction site. Yuakri headed for the area around the cliffs. Calling out for Moka, Tsukune walked slowly, searching to the sides.

Possible accidents came to him as he searched. Did something horrible happen to her? Had she been grabbed by someone, or the Council for another 'secret mission' that they would no nothing about until it was over? Had Moka gone for something, and a leftover plant monster gotten a hold of her? As he thought about it, it could well be a leftover plant monster had her bound up tight so she couldn't call for help.

The sun had just set. There wasn't much daylight left. He really hoped he'd find her quickly. A form rose off the side of the path directly in front of Tsukune. Thinking about the plant monsters, Tsukune saw the shape as one. He yelped out a scream as he backpedaled and tripped to fall on his butt.

As he looked up at the form, he didn't see a plant monster, but Moka. Her shoulders were hunched over as she looked at him with eyes swollen from crying.

Scrambling back up, Tsukune asked, "Moka... what is it?"

Moka didn't reply. She eyed him sadly, then her expression changed. With an intense look of determination, Moka marched over to him. She grabbed the sides of his head and plowed her face into his, mashing their lips together.

Tsukune let out a muffled cry of pain. He swore she chipped his teeth with hers. He could taste blood in his mouth.

Just as fast as she had rammed her lips into his, Moka pulled back with a shocked look. Holding a hand to his pained mouth, Tsukune noted Moka's upper lip was bleeding.

"What was that for?" he asked in confusion.

Moka stared at him briefly, then burst out crying as she collapsed in place. "I'm so sorry Tsukune!" she wailed.

Stunned and confused by her actions, Tsukune knelt down in front of her. "Moka, what is with you?" he asked gently.

Moka grabbed him by his shoulders. Tears dripping down her stricken face, she said in a shuddering voice, "Do what you want with me! Take me ... however you want. Please, show me how to be affectionate. Whatever you want, I'll do it. I swear I will. I'll get these clothes off."

Heart in his throat, Tsukune automatically grabbed her wrists as she grabbed handfuls of her collar. "Whoa, STOP!" he cried. "Moka, what is wrong with you?"

"Tsukune, I need you right now!" Moka said in a shuddering sob.

The rosary then glowed and spoke up. **"Tsukune, let me out before she does something else incredibly stupid!"**

Having no idea how to handle outer Moka at the moment, Tsukune moved to do as she asked.

Moka blocked his attempt, her brows furrowed in anger. "No! Not her, not Kurumu, not Mizore. WITH ME!" she cried out.

"Moka, calm down, please," Tsukune begged.

"With me," Moka said again with a sniffle. She then fell into him, sobbing.

"No one but you," Tsukune agreed as he hugged her and petted her hair. For all her rants, Moka didn't sound jealous as much as she sounded lonely. "Calm down," he said, stroking her hair.

"I never kissed you before. I'm sorry I hurt you when I tried," Moka said into his chest. She then let out a sob of, "I am a terrible girlfriend!"

Tsukune blinked. THAT was suppose to be a kiss? If she'd hit his face any harder, he'd be missing teeth. Tsukune licked his throbbing lips, noting that besides starting to swell, there was still blood on them. "Well, maybe we just need to practice," he offered. Cupping her chin, Tsukune gently lifted her face so she was looking at him.

Gazing at him with quivering, liquid doe-eyes, Moka whispered, "Tsukune."

Tsukune didn't answer. He did bring his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, first just touching her lips, then just a little more contact to actually kiss. As the kiss went on, he noticed Moka's soft lips tasted good. Really good, despite their mingled blood.

**"STOP!"** the rosary cried.

Tsukune ignored her, as did the Moka in his arms as she moaned in delight. They kissed harder and deeper, arms wrapped tight around each other. The kisses turned hungry, each sucking their lips together as their tongues joined in to relish the sweet taste. Tsukune became light headed, his mind torn between wanting to breathe, and continuing to taste his lovely, delicious Moka.

Ignored by the lovers wrapped together in bliss, the rosary snapped, **"YOU FOOLS!"**

The bark of the rosary, plus his lungs desperately screaming for air, made Tsukune finally break their kiss. Holding each other tight, they panted for air.

"Wow," Tsukune said in an exhale.

Gazing at him lovingly, Moka said in her exhale, "Anything you want."

Seeing her soft gaze, Tsukune knew she really did mean what she was saying. "Moka," he said in wonder at the beautiful girl in his arms.

"Tsukune," Moka replied as she tightened her grip on him.

**"ENOUGH!"** The rosary snapped. **"Do you realize what you've just done?"**

Thinking inner Moka was upset that outer Moka had gotten their first kiss, Tsukune said, "I think she really needed that."

**"Forget the kiss! Our lip was bleeding, YOU sucked on it!"**

Tsukune noted Moka's lip was now healed. "It stopped," he said.

In a growl of impatience, the rosary said, **"You tasted our blood, it is in you now. Do you have ANY CONCEPT of what that means?"**

Moka's eye widened in sudden realization. "My blood, you drank it," she said in a squeak.

With inner Moka's anger, and outer Moka's sudden look of fear, Tsukune asked nervously, "Is that bad?"

**"Tsukune, let me out. I will need to watch you for the next couple days,"** the rosary said evenly.

"I am so sorry," Moka said as she petted his face.

"What's going to happen to me?" Tsukune asked.

In a voice of resignation, the rosary said, **"We should know in a few days. She can't handle it, Tsukune. Let me out."**

"Tsukune?" Moka asked as her face took on a worried look.

Tsukune offer her a smile. "It will be OK," he assured her. He took one last look at his gentle Moka, and pulled the rosary off.

.

Kiku had walked the perimeter of Witch Hill. On the land side, chain link fences lined the hill. On the sea side the tall cliffs guarded the hill from unwanted visitors. She searched for an easy way in. There wasn't one. During the day, workers and guards manned the construction site and most of the land sides of the hill. She thought about trying to climb over the fences, but knowing there were real monsters up there, to go in at night was just too scary.

She decided to get some climbing gear, take a few lessons, then try her luck with the cliffs.

.

Tsukune walked back to the house with Vampire Moka escorting him. That was the only thing he could call it. More serious than normal, Vampire Moka walked beside him quietly, her face set in a blank mask. Twice he asked what was going to happen to him, twice she ignored his question.

Possibly due to her refusal to answer as if something really bad was going to happen to him, or maybe because he'd kissed outer Moka, and she was really upset by that, he had an upset stomach. He opened the door for Moka to find Mizore standing just back from the doorway, eyeing them.

Vampire Moka stopped. Glaring at Mizore, she said, **"You would do well to stay away from me and keep your mouth shut."**

"Umm," Mizore said with nod. "You're right. I shouldn't have give you any hints as to why you are bad for Tsukune."

Seeing Moka's anger flare, Tsukune got between them and spread his arms to the sides. "Don't fight any more. Please!" he begged.

"The real fight has yet to begin," Mizore said cooly, and walked away.

Kurumu and Yukari came into the entryway from the dinning room. Seeing the looks on Tsukune and Moka's faces, they stopped.

"What happened, was there trouble?" Kurumu asked.

"No, no, we just had to talk," Tsukune said with a nervous chuckle. "I think I'll go lie down for a while."

"Wouldn't you like to eat first?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm not really hungry right now. Maybe later," Tsukune said apologetically.

Kurumu eyed Moka. "Why did you change?" she asked.

**"The other me was becoming foolish. Tsukune wisely let me out to settle things down."**

"She was acting strange," Yukari noted. Beaming them a smile, she added, "I'm happy you found her."

**"We'll be turning in now," **Vamipre Moka said, and took Tsukune by his arm.

"We?" Kurumu asked with a raised eyebrow.

**"Tsukune needs rest, and I need to keep an eye on him."**

Yukari's face brightened, "I can help too," she offered.

**"Not you,"** Vampire Moka said, and led Tsukune in and up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Climbing the stairs, Tsukune felt an internal stab in his stomach. He winced and tried to hide it. As they got to his bedroom door, another stronger pain hit. He grunted and let out an "Ahhh."

**"Lie down,"** Vampire Moka commanded.

Tsukune sat on the bed. Looking at her fearfully he asked, "Tell me, what's going to happen to me?"

Moka pushed him down to lie on the bed, then she sat on the bed by him. **"I'm not sure. It will be one of a few things. You will no longer be human, Tsukune. My blood is going to change you and it may be an uncomfortable process."**

"Change me? And I going to become a vampire like you?" he asked.

**"Possibly. That would be the better of possible outcomes. The worst being that your body cannot accept my blood, and it will kill you," **Moka stated as she gazed blankly at him.

Tsukune swallowed. "Well, let's hope for the best," he said weakly.

Moka nodded. For how serious she'd been, it surprised him when she reached over and petted his cheek. **"Yes, let us hope for the best,"** she agreed.

Tsukune tried to offer her a smile. Another pain hit, this one feeling like he'd been stabbed with a knife. It radiated out from his stomach and up into his chest and down into his loins. He opened his mouth to scream, but the pain took his breath away. Wide-eyed from the agony, he looked at Moka pleadingly.

Moka held him as he thrashed and let out small moans of agony. Her face crimped up as if she was feeling his pains. After a moment, he passed out and went limp.

Moka laid him flat and ran a hand through his hair. Gazing at him, she said in a quaking voice, **"If you die from this, that Ice Bitch will quickly follow you with that damned rosary driven into her heart!"**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rosario + a visitor ch 16**

Kurumu knew something was terribly wrong. Not long after Moka took Tsukune upstairs, she felt a chill. Not a chill of cold, but one signaling something bad had happened to someone close to her. The only one that close to her was Tsukune.

Neither Ruby not Yukari in the kitchen noticed. She pretended she was going to the bathroom, and went up to Tsukune's door.

"Tsukune?" she asked as she knocked.

**"He's sleeping. Go away,"** came Moka's harsh reply.

Kurumu knew Vampire Moka's power. She also knew that something had happened to Tsukune. Bracing herself, she opened the door and stepped in. From her place sitting on the bed, Moka eyed her with daggers. Kurumu also saw Tsukune was passed out. "What happened to Tsukune?" Kurumu asked firmly.

Vampire Moka put a finger to her lips. **"Shh, I said he's sleeping."**

"He's not sleeping. He's passed out," Kurumu said, returning Moka's hard gaze. "Something happened, I felt it. Now what was it?"

Vampire Moka raised an eyebrow. **"You sense it?"** she asked.

"Yes!"

**"Curious,"** Vampire Moka said, eyeing her. Balling her fists, Kurumu said in a growl, "You can't hide it. You did something to him didn't you?"

Seeing the succubus wasn't going to leave without an explanation, Vampire Moka made it as brief as possible. **"Miss Ice bitch convinced my other self she needed to kiss Tsukune. She did, and split their lips in the process. Tsukune swallowed some of my blood. He may turn into a mindless ghoul, he may turn into a vampire or a mix of the two, or he may die. Whatever happens, I need to watch over him until the change is complete. Unless he does die, when he wakes up he will be VERY hungry for blood. I strongly suggest you stay away."**

Kurumu gapped at her. "Oh no," she said in a breath.

**"OH yes. Shut the door on your way out,"** Vampire Moka said firmly.

Kurumu looked at the floor for a moment, then back up at Moka. Her jaw clenched. "If you need blood for Tsukune when he wakes up, let me know. I have the PERFECT person in mind to feed him!" She then shut the door and stomped off down the hall.

.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Kurumu screamed at Mizore as she held the snow woman backed into a corner of the hallway. "If you hadn't chided Moka into kissing him, then this would not have happened!"

Mizore didn't fight back, but stood gaping at the enraged succubus.

"If Tsukune needs blood, you better give it to him! And if Tsukune dies, I will HELP Moka destroy you!" Kurumu spat at her. She then stepped back and slapped Mizore hard across the face.

Mizore's head turned with the slap. She crumpled in place and stared at the floor.

"DAMN YOU!" Kurumu screamed, then ran off crying.

Mizore sat where she'd fallen. The lollipop dropped out of her gapping mouth. "What have I done?" she asked herself.

.

Tsukune ran through the field of tall flowers, searching for his prey. He could smell it, but it was eluding him. He ran hard with his senses perked, it was close. A noise just to his left up ahead. He raced in that direction as fast as he could go. Seeing a form, he leaped. The woman opened her mouth to scream as he grabbed her.

He flung her to the ground and landed on top of her. Pinning her arms to the sides, he opened his mouth to bite down. The human woman belted out an ear-pierced scream from her face wide open in terror.

.

Tsukune snapped his eyes open and sat up. It was daytime. The sunlight shown weakly through the closed curtains. Putting a hand to his head, he winced at the strange dream. What in the hell was that? His stomach growled in hunger as he remembered a piece of the dream.

**"Good, you're finally awake."**

Tsukune turned to look at Vampire Moka, who was sitting in the floor by his bed. He also noted the futon she obviously used to sleep on.

Getting up to sit on the bed facing him, she asked, **"How do you feel?"**

Tsukune shrugged. "Hungry, but OK. Guess I missed dinner," he said off hand. He was hungry all right. It felt like he could eat an entire cow, he was so hungry.

**"You missed two dinners, breakfast this morning and everything in between,"** Moka said with a wry grin. **"But food isn't going to satisfy your hunger."**

"What do you mean?" he asked.

**"What do you remember?"**

Tsukune's mind felt fuzzy. His weird dream had faded, and he felt like he'd had many very strange dreams. Thinking hard, he said, "I remember looking for the other you. I found you ... acting strange, we kissed. That's about it." Right after he said it, he licked his lips. That had been one delicious kiss!

**"And now you are a vampire,"** Moka said calmly.

"Huh?"

**"You tasted my blood. It infected you. You are now a vampire," **Moka explained patiently.

"I ... but ... I can't be!" Tsukune protested. "I'm a human."

Moka shook her head. **"Not any more. You will need to feed, or else the urge will build until it overcomes you, and you will attack someone and most likely kill them,"** she explained.

Tsukune ran his tongue over his teeth. He did feel like his canines were much longer, and felt sharp.

**"Your first meal is waiting for you,"** Moka explained calmly. She then looked at the door and barked, **"Mizore! He's awake. Get in here!"**

Mizore came in. She eyed Tsukune sadly and walked over to his beside. Kneeling down, she looked away as she tipped her head, exposing her neck. An icy tear dripped from her eye.

Tsukune's hunger sharpened as he eyed her pale neck. He could smell the blood pulsing in her veins. He wanted to taste her blood that smelled so sweet. His stomach was demanding he do so. His fangs lengthen in anticipation. This was Mizore, one of his friends. He couldn't do that to her!

"No," Tsukune said as he looked away from her.

"Please do," Mizore said in her monotone voice. "Take all you need."

"No," Tsukune said hoarsely. He backed away from her.

**"Tsukune, you must!"** Moka said sternly.

**"I can't!"** Tsukune roared, and vaulted off the other side of the bed. Instead of landing on the floor by the bed, he shot over to hit the wall, cracking the plaster. Afraid of what he might do to Mizore, he fled blindly into a corner.

Moka shot to her feet and shouted, **"Tsukune! If you feed now, she will probably live. If you DON'T feed soon your hunger will be so great, she won't live. Think hard and make your choice."**

Tsukune spun to tell her he could not hurt her or any of his friends. As he did, he saw Mizore walking toward him with a look on her face like she was walking to her own execution. All he could think of was getting away to save her from himself. Seeing a window, he bolted for it. Again, what he meant as a jump toward the window, carried him quickly across the room and through the window.

Exploding through the curtain and glass, he sailed out of the house. He screamed, arms windmilling as he flew through the air to come down face first into tall sunflowers that did nothing to soften the impact with the ground. He bounced and landed on his back to skid a bit farther. In shock from what just happened, he lay there, staring at the sky.

"I ... can't be a vampire," he said to himself as greenery and dirt spit up out of his mouth.

**"Tsukune!"** Moka called.

She was going to make him bite Mizore. She was going to make him feed off one of his friends, draining her blood and possible killing her. He couldn't do that! He did the only thing he could do. He got up and ran.

.

It had taken Kiku a full hour to scale the cliff. Finally reaching the top, she let out a tired breath and stood once again on a good, solid flat surface. Not wanting anyone to follow her, she pulled the rope up. Unbuckling her climbing gear, she laid it with the rope then checked her pack.

The sunflowers up here were just over her head. Having a vague idea where the house was, she walked in that direction. Sooner or later she had to come to the house, or at least a path to guide her there.

As she walked, she practiced her speech for when someone answered the door. In her most pleasant voice, she said, "Greetings, so sorry to disturb you. My name is Hirata Kiku. I am a reporter. There has been very much speculation about Miss Akashiya Moka. I believe it is best if Miss Akashiya could please tell me herself what the truth is. I will print only what she allows, so please, give me this chance to be Miss Akashiya's voice to the world."

Kiku heard something in the field coming toward her. She stopped and listened. It sounded like a person walking. Peering as well as she could through the tall greenery, she saw someone coming her way. It looked like the man's head was down. HIs clothes were rumpled and dirty. Possibly he was a caretaker. Maybe whoever it was would guide her to the house and make this easier. She put on her best smile and moved to meet him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rosario + a first meal **

Tsukune walked along through the fields, not caring where he was going. His hunger raged so bad he was tempted to bite himself just to taste the blood he desperately craved. In the back of his mind, he saw Mizore kneeling before him offering her neck, and her life to him. He could go back and feast on her, ending this ravenous aching. The more sane part of him reminded him that if he did, he just might kill Mizore. Another person's death, especially someone close to him, he couldn't live with.

Yet the thought, the very idea of biting into a soft, warm neck to drink hot blood seemed to make him smell blood an sharpen his hunger. His fangs ached, his stomach hurt he was so hungry. It felt like he was going mad.

"Hello," a soft voice said in front of him.

Tsukune stopped and jerked his head up. In front of him a young woman in a light jacket and pants stood, beaming him a smile. Her smile faded away as she stared at him. Even from eight feet away, the smell of her blood was overpowering. He wanted to ask what she was doing out here. What came from his mouth was a hungry growl as he smelled and saw food.

The woman backed away, hands up as she cried, "No, wait!"

Her movement was like dangling meat in front of a hungry bulldog. Tsukune lunged, covering the distance between them. He drove her to the ground by her shoulders as his mouth opened in anticipation of feeding. The woman's eyes went as wide as saucers, her mouth opened wide to scream, but in her terror no noise came out.

Mad with hunger, Tsukune bent down on her rapidly pulsing neck.

.

Moka didn't have to search for Tsukune, she could sense where he was. Catching him was another matter. His fast exit shot him fifty yards from the house. By the time she recovered enough to act, he was speeding away through the fields.

**"Damn it!"** Moka spat, and gave chase.

Moka ran straight in the direction she sensed Tsukune. Being newly turned, she didn't think he could sense her yet. Instead of calling out to him, she put her energy into running. At first, she wasn't gaining any ground, but she wasn't loosing any, either. She then sensed she was getting closer. As she closed, her distance to him quickened. He'd stopped. He was right ahead of her. Crushed plants showed him right in front of her, and atop someone. He'd cornered on of his friends, and was probalby going to kill her.

Moka didn't slow, she dove onto Tsukune and grabbed him to fling him off the prone form. They tumbled to a stop. She briefly saw his mouth open to feed, all sanity gone from his red eyes. She didn't see any blood on his lips.

Tsukune dove for her neck to feed. Moka let him, holding his head as his fangs pierced her neck.

.

Kiku lay stunned, her heart was pounding in her chest a mile a minute. What in the hell was that! Frozen in fear, she barely had the presence of mind to gasp out in squeaks. That was no aloof Akashiya Moka, vampire goddess that attacked her, that was a real, blood sucking VAMPIRE! And where did it go? Why wasn't she dead?

**"More,"** came a hoarse but powerful cry.

**"Get a hold of yourself!"** came another commanding voice.

Hearing movement, Kiku managed to move her head to the side. Was it coming back for her? Her heart was pounding so hard in her ears, that she couldn't hear anything else.

**"I need more!" **the strong voice said, sounding pleading. The mournful sound drove a chill up her spine.

**"You will get more, but you have to wait!"** The commanding voice said.

Kiku saw forms come into her view. Stumbling along, the male vampire was being pushed along by another silver haired vampire. A bloody streak ran from his mouth. His arms were pinned behind him by the woman vampire. She bore a pair of bloody holes in her neck that leaked blood down into her nightgown. Kiku recognized her. It was Akashiya Moka.

A thought crossed Kiku's mind : What madness had possessed her to come up here to face vampires by herself?

Seeing the prone woman, Tsukune tried to lunge for her. Moka winced in effort to keep him back. She then got a good look at Kiku.

**"Who are you?"** Moka asked in a voice that commanded to be answered.

Nearly mindless in fear, Kiku repeated her greeting she had practiced for calmly meeting someone at the door of a house. Not out here with a hunger-crazed vampire.

Moka scowled at her and released Tsukune, saying, **"She's yours." **

Kiku managed to belt out a solid wail of terror before he dove on her and began to feast.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rosario + Food Fight **

Tsukune filled his mouth with sweet, hot blood again and swallowed. His thirst was satisfied enough that he realized he was deeply drinking from someone's neck. In an instant, he just knew it was Mizore that lay under him.

He pulled his fangs out and licked her neck, then rose up to see a strange woman's face. Her eyes were closed, she was limp. He had no idea who this was, but there was one thing he did know. "I ... I killed her," he said weakly.

**"Not yet, but she is close. If you wish to save her, we need to get back to the house."**

Tsukune looked up at Moka standing over him. He focused on the trail of dried blood on her neck. "I attacked you too?" he asked in horror.

**"I let you feed from me," **Moka corrected. **"Pick her up and put her over your shoulder," **she said and walked off.

Tsukune turned his attention back to the woman. Yes, he heard her heart beating. It wasn't very strong, but still there. He wanted to cry out on agony from what he'd done, but he had to move to save her live. The woman was very light as he slung her over his shoulder.

Standing up, he noted the house was far away. He barely remembered running through the fields, or much of anything before he came to his senses sucking on this woman's neck. He vowed he would not let that ever happen again.

.

Kiku awoke in a large bed. Feeling weak, she eyed her surroundings. This was obviously a female's room with calm, pastel pink walls and sheer curtains. The blankets over her were brightly colored. Several potted flowering plants sat on the dresser and a stand. It was a nice room, but she had no clue where she was.

"I'll check on her," a female voice said.

"OK, I'll call the others," another younger voice replied.

The door opened. A purple haired girl, Kiku guessed around 16 or 17, walked in sucking on a lollipop.

Tipping her head as she eyed Kiku, the girl said in an emotionless voice, "You are alive."

Kiku had no idea who this girl was. As she took in the girl's features, she remembered seeing her. "You were on the bus that brought Akashiya Moka to Witch Hill," she said.

"And you are the fool that sneaked in and became lunch," Mizore replied.

Kiku shuddered as she remembered that man's face with those horrid red eyes diving onto her. "Thank you for saving me," she offered. "Where are we?"

"Witch Hill, and I did not save you," Mizore stated. "I'll bring you some food. If you value your life, do not leave this room." She then turned and walked out.

Even if she could get out of bed, Kiku had no intentions of leaving. That vampire, and possibly others were out there somewhere. She pulled the covers up to her chin as if to protect her neck.

.

Mizore went down to the living room where Moka was talking with Tsukune on the couch. "She's awake. I'll take her food," she said on her way through.

"She's OK?" Tsukune asked hopefully.

"Pale, and weak, but she will live," Mizore said.

**"You must not let yourself get that hungry again,"** Moka said. **"Don't forget, your blood is still very tasty to me, but unless you feed, it will not satisfy me."**

"I have to eat for both of us?" Tsukune asked.

**"That is what a proper vampire mate does,"** Moka replied.

Tsukune wanted to say he wasn't a vampire, but the facts said otherwise. Instead of arguing with her, he said, "Maybe I should go apologize to her."

Moka frowned at him and said, **"What for? She was food. You ate."**

Tsukune gapped at her. "Moka! I almost killed her," he cried.

**"Then don't let yourself get that hungry again."** Moka replied. She then mussed, **"I was angry at her, but her sneaking in may be a good thing. It will give you someone to practice on."**

"Huh?"

**"She will recover. When she does, use her to find out how much blood you can safely take from someone."** Moka explained.

Kidnapping, assault, and possibly murder immediately came to Tsukune's mind. "Is there anything right about doing that?" Tsukune asked.

Moka shrugged and said, **"You can use her, Mizore, Ruby or Kurumu. Yukari is too young, she'd die for sure. You have to feed from someone. I don't have any transfusion packs. I feed from you."**

Searching for a way to avoid what seemed inevitable, Tsukune said, "You eat regular food, Moka. Why can't I?"

**"You can. You also need blood every day. Not a lot, but enough for us. Three mouthfuls should do it."**

Gin came in all smiles. "Hey guys! I got some great pictures of Ruby at the construction site, AND some fine ones of a few of the ladies watching them," he said, then let out a wolf howl.

Moka gave an irritated sniff and got up. **"I'll go inform our guest."**

Tsukune felt he should do it. Then again, he didn't know if he could bring himself to tell the poor woman she was going to be his dinner every day. He did need to go apologize to her. "Hey Moka, I can do it."

Moka eyed him. **"Give me a few minutes with her first."**

**.**

Kiku got enough strength back to sit up. She saw her dirty pack by the dresser, but none of her clothes. The low cut white nightgown someone put on her fit rather loose on her chest. Looking out the window, she saw the vast acres of sunflowers waving gently in the breeze. She'd made it. She was on Witch Hill!

The door to her room swung open. Akashiya Moka strode in dressed in a long black robe that bore a high collar.

Kiku froze in place, gapping at her. Akashiya Moka indeed had a commanding presence. Kiku prayed Akashiya wasn't going to kill her.

Moka stopped by the bed. Looking down on Kiku, she asked, **"Who are you, other than food?"**

Kiku's mouth moved, but nothing came out. Food, her? Dear god they WERE going to eat her!

**"Name,"** Moka said heavily.

Name ... name... what was her name? Her mind was blank as she stared up at Moka. Yes, she had a name. "Kiku," she said weakly, fearing to sound too assertive.

**"You came here uninvited, Kiku. In return for sparing your life, you will provide blood for my mate. This can be pleasant, or very painful. It is up to you to choose which it will be. If you anger me, you will be very sorry. Am I understood?"**

Kiku nodded, understanding that Akashiya Moka's word was law. So beautiful, such power, Moka was indeed a goddess.

**"Good." **Moka turned to walk out.

Something in the back of Kiku's mind was screaming at her. Akashiya Moka was right here, she had to gather her wits about her before her chance at an interview was lost! "Miss Akashiya?" she asked meekly.

Moka stopped by the door and turned to eye her.

"I ... humbly ask, if you could please ... " Kiku said, stumbling along. Why was it so hard to even speak in her presence? "May I ask you some questions about yourself?" Kiku asked, forcing the words out.

**"You feed my mate, then we will talk,"** Moka said, then stepped out to leave Kiku staring at the door.

Kiku grew a weak smile, then collapsed. She was exhausted from getting up the nerve to speak in Akashiya Moka's presence, but she had done it. She was going to get her interview!

.

Tsukune waited by the top of the stairs. Rather, he stood there getting up the nerve to go apologize to that woman for what he did to her.

"Tsukune," Mizore said from behind him.

"Hey, Mizore," Tsukune said. Seeing her with a tray of food he asked, "Can I take that for you?"

"Um," Mizore said, and handed him the tray. "Tsukune, I want you to drink from me."

Tsukune winced. "I, ahh, I'm OK now. No need for that," he said, offering her a weak smile.

"You will need more," Mizore stated. "It is my responsibility. Please, take from me what you need."

When he had first woken up, Mizore had offered him her blood. By the way Moka had called her in, Mizore had been waiting to do just that.

"Mizore," he said softly.

"From me. Let me get the door for you," she said.

Tsukune followed her to the room Kurumu had taken. Inside, the woman he'd bitten lay on the bed. As they entered, she first turned her head to see them, then her eyes went wide. "Now?" she asked in a squeak.

"Yes, dinner is now," Mizore said tonelessly. "Do you need help sitting up?"

Kiku nodded. Mizore got more pillows and got her propped up.

Tsukune set the tray on her lap. Retreating to sit down in a chair, Tsukune said meekly, "Sorry about before. I wasn't myself. I won't do that again. I promise."

Watching him, Kiku said cautiously, "You seem different. Your hair is dark now, and your eyes are ... normal."

"Tsukune will be feeding from me," Mizore announced.

Kiku looked up at the purple haired girl. "But Akashiya said..." she fell silent as blades of ice extended from the girl's hand to point at her.

"Tsukune will be feeding from me," Mizore said firmly.

"OK," Kiku said weakly. She had no idea what this girl was, but obviously she was some kind of monster. Kiku wasn't about to argue with her.

"Mizore, please don't do that," Tsukune asked with a wince. To Kiku, he said, "Please, eat."

Seeing a glass of orange juice, Kiku downed it to ease her parched throat. To Tsukune she asked, "In the field before, why were you like that?"

Feeling embarrassed, Tsukune said, "I was really hungry. I didn't listen to Moka, and almost killed you."

"So, you don't normally kill people?"

"No," Tsukune said indignantly. "Neither does Moka."

"Tsukune, we should let her eat in peace," Mizore said, and offered him her hand.

Tsukune got up. He bowed to Kiku and said, "Please forgive me."

"Of course. Before you go," Kiku asked quickly, "May I have my pack, over there?"

Tsukune got her the pack. He offered her a smile, which she returned.

Once they left, Kiku dug for her notebook. She felt weak, but managed to jot down some notes as she ate. She'd fallen into a gold mine of information! Her initial impression of Aono Tsukune was a blood-crazed beast. Apparently, that was not the case. Once he'd gotten his blood, he actually seemed to be a pretty nice guy. She also decided that at least one more time, she was going to ask him to feed on her when he wasn't starving. By Mizore's insistence that he feel from her, she HAD to find out how that felt.

.

After dinner, Yukari went up to get Kiku's tray. She found Kiku had stacked the dishes to the side on the bed stand, and was writing in a notebook.

Seeing Yukari come in, Kiku offered her a smile. "Greetings, little girl," Kiku said cheerfully.

Yukari stiffened and scowled at her. Pointing her wand, she said, "I am NOT a little girl. I am a powerful Witch!"

"I am sure you are," Kiku agreed with a fake smile.

Yukari frowned and waved her wand. A brass pan fell down on the woman's head, knocking her out.

"Patronize me, will you," Yukari growled. She collected the tray and dishes, but left the pan by the woman's head.

.

Kurumu wasn't in a good mood. With Vampire Moka around, she didn't have any chance to get near Tsukune. Moka stayed within sight of him at all times. The closest thing she got to getting near him was when she offered her blood to him as well, stating that the burden shouldn't be all on Mizore. When he drank from her, he'd be close enough to hug and hopefully seduce again. It wasn't a 'yahoo' moment, but it did give her hope.

Going up to her bedroom, Kurumu entered to see their guest sitting up and looking distressed. "I have to go to the bathroom," Kiku said pleadingly.

Kurumu raised an eyebrow at her. Pointing the way, she said, "Next door down the hall on the right."

"I'm afraid to go by myself. I don't know what else is out there," the woman said.

Letting out a grumble, Kurumu said, "Follow me."

Kurumu led the hobbling woman to the toilet, and waited impatiently for her to get finished. Even after she was done, Kurumu noted she wasn't walking very stable.

"Tsukune took a lot out of you, huh?" she asked.

Kiku nodded. "Yes, and a pan fell from the ceiling and hit me in the head," she said as she looked up for any more dangling pans that might come down.

Kurumu chuckled and said, "I take it you got Yukari mad at you."

"A little girl came in my room just before the pan fell down," Kiku explained.

"Yup, you got her mad. Don't ever call Yukari a little girl. You won't be able to take the abuse she'll give you," Kurumu told her.

Kurumu led her into the bedroom, then went over to the dresser. She pulled out a sexy, sheer red nightie and got dressed for bed.

Watching the beautiful and very busty blue haired girl, Kiku asked, "Excuse me, is this your room?"

"Yes, and I like the left side of the bed," Kurumu told her. She couldn't help but add, "I am sure Tsukune prefers the right side."

"I thought he was Akashiya's mate?"

"HA!" Kurumu barked as she threw her head back. "She wishes!"

"She's not?"

"I choose to let her play her game," Kurumu said as she sauntered over to the bed. With a predatory grin, she added, "But in the end, he is my mate of fate, and he WILL be mine!"

"I see," Kiku said, staring at Kurumu's ferocity. "Can you fed him, like Akashiya wants me to?" she asked.

Kurumu eyed her. "Let you feed him?" she asked in a disapproving tone. "Let him embrace you close and nibble on your neck?" she asked, her voice getting rougher. Kurumu held up a hand. Her fingernails shot out a foot long, looking very sharp. "YOU touch him and I will slice you into ribbons!"

"I'm sorry," Kiku said in a squeak. Kurumu wasn't a vampire, but whatever she was, she was a powerful monster also. Kiku also sensed there was a bigger story here than Akashiya Moka.

Kurumu retracted her claws and got into bed. "Leave Tsukune to me or Mizore," she said firmly.

Kiku itched with questions, but she was quickly learning not to press these people. She settled down beside the busty blue haired - whatever she was - and thought about everything she'd learned. She knew one thing. When the time came for the final showdown over Tsukune, she wanted to be far away from here.


	19. Chapter 19

***Author's note : I've been asked by several poeple about The Wayward Children (elfen lied fan fic). The next chapter is in progress, but I lost some data on it, and have to re-write. Rest assured, that it will continue**

**Rosario + catch 22 CH 19**

Despite the chaotic day he had, Tsukune got a good night's rest.

In the morning, he got up to see Moka coming from her room. "Morning Moka," he said sleepily.

"Morning Tsukune," she said, sounding a little more awake than he was.

They embraced, Moka latched onto his neck and took a couple mouthfuls of blood as he held her. To his surprise she gave him a kiss before heading into the bathroom.

Tsukune smiled, and waited for his turn in the bathroom.

"Morning Tsukune," Kurumu said musically.

"Moring, Kurumu," he replied. He then noticed the sheer nightgown she was wearing. It wasn't completely see-through, but he did see every outline of her curves, as well as the fact she wore no bra. Turning his head quickly to look away, he blushed and said, "Umm, Kurumu, you should put a robe on."

Kurumu walked to stand in front of him. "You look a bit pale, why don't you take a bit from me," she said in a smooth, sexy tone. She tipped her head and all but put her neck in his face.

With her this close, Tsukune felt his fangs lengthen as he took in the sweet smell of her blood. Knowing what happened if he let himself get too hungry, he embraced her and as gently as he could, he sank his fangs in and drew out some blood. He only meant a little sip, but Kurumu tasted wonderful. He took a coupe mouthfuls.

"Yahoo," Kurumu sang softly as she held him tight.

Kiku watched, noting the utter look of bliss on Kurumu's face. Kurumu's eyes were half closed in joy as she held Tsukune's head to her neck.

Tsukune pulled back, licked her neck, then held her head and gave her a kiss on her forehead. The way he was so gentle with her, and for how much she appeared to enjoy it, made Kiku want to try even more.

"Thank you, Kurumu," he said.

All smiles, Kurumu leaned against the other wall to face Tsukune.

"Morning," Mizore said as she came down the hallway. With her came a cold chill.

Kurumu hugged herself as her nipples pimpled up.

Kiku felt cold, but her more modest dress didn't advertise the fact as well as Kurumu girl did.

Tsukune rubbed his arms. "Morning, Mizore. Could you turn down the cold, please?" he asked.

"Please," Kurumu added.

"Umm," Mizore mumbled. She stopped in front of Tsukune, leaned into him and offered her neck to him. "A quick bite to eat?" she asked.

"No thanks, Kurumu already took care of that," Tsukune said. "But, thank you for the offer."

Mizore cast a frown at Kurumu, then leaned against the wall by Tsukune.

Moka came out of the bathroom and eyed Kurumu and Mizore. **"Your turn,"** she told Tsukune.

Tsukune went in.

As Moka went back to her room, Yukari came out in pajamas with a big teddy bear on the front. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced at Kurumu and said, "Put a bra on, you're going to poke someone's eye out with those things."

"At least I have something to put people's eyes out with," Kurumu chided.

"Shut up, miss cow-titties," Yukari replied.

"You shut up, brat," Kurumu snapped back.

Yukari frowned at her, pulled her wand and waved it. A brass pan fell and hit Kurumu on the head, knocking her down. Kurumu glared at Yukari and let out a nasty sounding growl. Yukari giggled, and rushed into the bathroom.

"HEY! I'M in here!" Tsukune yelled.

"That's OK! I'll help you wash, if you help me," Yukari chimed.

The bathroom door opened and Yukari flew out. The door slammed shut.

Kurumu jumped over and put Yukari in a headlock. "Now I got you, you little twerp!" Kurumu growled.

Yukari stomped on her foot, and the fight degenerated into hair pulling and clothes ripping.

Backing up, Kiku decided to let everyone else use the bathroom before she dared get close to it. A camera flash from behind Kiku made her turn around.

The grinning boy with a camera took another picture of the fight. "Yeah, rip those clothes off!" he said happily, then gave a howl that sounded too much like wolf.

"PERVERT!" the combatants yelled in unison. A pan fell on his head, then Kurumu ran over and kicked him in the groin. The boy dropped his camera and yelped as he folded and curled into a ball as their anger refocused to pummel him.

Kiku shook her head at the craziness. It wasn't even safe to go to the bathroom!

.

In a couple days Kiku got back enough strength to feel mostly normal. During her recovery, she noted that not only did Kurumu and Mizore take on the task of letting Tsukune feed from them, they actually argued over having the chance to do it. She was also very careful around all these monsters, doing whatever they asked, and made sure she stepped clear of their constant fights.

Seeing how Kiku was endlessly glancing around as if she was afraid she'd be attacked, Tsukune offered to escort her down to see the construction site. Kiku eagerly agreed.

It bothered Tsukune how bright the sun seemed now. Everything he saw, heard, smelled and felt was somehow amplified. Despite the light cloud cover, he wished he had a pair of sunglasses. He could see well, but the brightness made his eyes hurt. That was probably why Moka didn't like to be out on sunny days. He walked along, hands in his pockets, making a point not to look up at the very bright clouds.

"Your name is Aono Tsukune, right?" Kiku asked.

Tsukune nodded.

"I thought that vampires couldn't be out in the daytime, or eat regular food but you and Moka both do," she said.

Tsukune shrugged and said, "It's the sensitivity. Like now. To me, the day is much brighter than it ever was before I became ... like this. The best I can relate it to, is having a bad headache and hearing a noise. It just seems so much louder."

"So, it is uncomfortable, but bearable," Kiku concluded.

"Right." Searching ahead of them, Tsukune noted Kyoko walking their way. He waved a hand. "Hey Kyo," he called.

Kyoko waved back. "Tukkie!" she called back, and quickened her pace.

Kiku noted this girl looked like a normal high school girl. Light sweater, jeans and sneakers. Then again up here on Witch Hill, that didn't mean very much. The girl could very well be capable of throwing lightning bolts at her.

As they closed, Kyoko glanced at Kiku and frowned. "Tell me you don't have another girl friend," she said unhappily.

"No, no," Tsukune said quickly, waving his hands. "Kiku just, umm, showed up here. She's a reporter."

"A reporter, huh?" Kyoko said, eyeing Kiku. "Be careful what you say around these people. In fact, she should take a walk. There's some things I found out that you need to know."

"I would not really like to walk around by myself," Kiku said sheepishly. "Mr. Aono, could you please take me back to the house?"

"Take a hike," Kyoko said firmly.

"You'll be OK," Tsukune assured her.

Kiku backed away as she eyed the girl. She glanced up briefly. No pans were coming down on her. She didn't see and claws or fangs from the girl yet. It was best to go before she did. She turned and walked quickly back to the house keeping her head down. Maybe if she didn't see what was coming, she could slip past it.

Tsukune motioned Kyoko toward the house. They walked at a slow pace as they talked. "Something happen with Mom or Dad?" Tsukune asked.

"No, it's about your harem," Kyoko said. "Although much of what I read was wrong, they did get some things right. Tukkie, all those girls need their own boyfriends, and soon."

Tsukune nodded. "Yeah, but they ignore all the other guys at school," he said.

Kyoko pulled a paper out of her pocket and showed it to him. "Look a this. You don't get it, they really NEED boyfriends. Tukkie, you forget as I do, these girls of yours are not human. They just might die from not having their own mate, or they might kill each other! Worse yet, you could end up frozen, a mindless love slave, or even be turned into a vampire yourself!" she said, stressing her points.

Tsukune let out a sigh. He pocketed the paper and cast Kyoko a sad grin. "Kyo, I am a vampire."

"Yeah, OK," Kyoko said with laugh.

"I'm serious! It was an accident, but I drank a bit of Moka's blood," Tsukune explained.

Kyoko eyed him closely. She then reached over and pushed his lip up. Stopping, she grabbed his head and pushed his upper lip to scrunch into his nose as she looked at his teeth.

"See?" Tsukune asked, hoping she would let go soon. Kyoko let go of him.

Folding her arms over her chest, she asked, "And just how did you 'accidentally' drink her blood?"

"We kissed a little harder than we meant to," Tsukune said sheepishly. " I didn't mean to, and Moka was upset by it."

"Great!" Kyoko spat. "Now my Tukkie is a blood-sucking vampire," she said with a snort. Flinging her arms out she asked, "Just HOW do I explain this to Uncle and Auntie?"

"I'll do it," Tsukune said defensively. "I figure right after Moka and I marry, we'll tell them."

"You're getting married? And just when were you going to tell me?" Kyoko asked in an irritated tone.

"We haven't set a date yet. We just committed to each other."

"And then, you accidentally became a vampire," Kyoko said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, yeah."

Kyoko shook her head. "All right, fine. I'm happy for you. But what about the other girls? What happens to them?" she asked.

Tsukune shrugged nervously and said, "I don't know."

"I do," Kyoko stated. "Unless Kurumu finds a mate, she will die from lack of sex. Unless Mizore finds a mate, she will slowly become colder until she becomes a block of ice herself. Thankfully, Yukari should be OK."

Tsukune gapped at her. "They'll die?"

"Or kill each other unless we find mates for them."

Tsukune remembered that Moka told him the stakes were getting higher. He hadn't realized how high they were. "I can't let that happen," he said weakly.

"Then we need to get them boyfriends," Kyoko stated.

Tsukune explained that he had already told everyone he was choosing Moka, but neither Kurumu nor Mizore attempted to find another mate. They still stuck to him like glue. "How can I get Mizore and Kurumu to start seeing other guys?" he pondered.

"Maybe by making them understand once and for all, they have no chance with you." Kyoko told him.

Tsukune nodded. There was only one way he could think of to make it very clear he wanted Moka for his mate. He had to talk to Moka about getting married right away. It wasn't something he wanted to do yet, but that would erase any doubts or plans the others had for him.

.

Kiku nearly make it into the house when the boy with the camera stopped her.

Grinning at her, he blocked her path. "Hey, you're a reporter, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Kiku replied, nervous about the way he was leering at her.

"Well, so am I!" he said cheerfully. "Us reporters have to stick together. Help each other out, you know? Tell you what, I'll take some pictures of you that you can use in your story. How does that sound?"

"OK," Kiku said, feeling that for some reason that was very NOT OK.

The boy clapped his hands. "Great! My friends call me Gin, let's go over here on the side of the house and get started," he said as he put an arm around her.

Kiku cringed under his grasp. Thankfully, she saw Moka come out. "Miss Akashiya!" she cried, hoping Moka would save her. "Mr. Aono sent me back, should we wait for him?"

"He'll come back. In the mean time, I was going to help Kiku here get some photographs for her story," Gin said with his lecherous smile.

Moka eyed him and said, **"No. She will remain with me." **To Kiku she asked, **"Have you fed him yet?"**

"Hey, Moka, it's only a few pictures, we'll be right back," Gin said.

Kiku's skin pimpled in fear as Moka glared at Gin. There was something about her eyes that was plain terrifying.

**"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **Moka spat. With a blindingly fast kick, she hit Gin square in the chest. He yipped out a cry as he flew back, shattered a porch post and sailed off into the distance.

Kiku sat on the porch floor, barely aware she'd been knocked down. She watched the boy fly off, in shock of the power of that kick.

**"Did you feed Tsukune yet?"** Moka asked as she looked down on Kiku.

For what Moka just did to that boy, Kiku was afraid to tell her that she hadn't. She looked up at Moka, sure she was about to be sent flying. There was no way she would survive being kicked like that. "I'm going to die here," she said weakly.

**"Answer me,"** Moka commanded. Kiku spoke as commanded.

"The blue haired girl, Kurumu, fed him today," she said. Only after the words were out of her mouth, did she realize she'd spoken them.

**"Do not let that happen again. Get up,"** Moka told her.

Kiku got up. The warnings of Mizore and Kumuru were also fresh in her mind. If she fed Tsukune, they would kill her. If she didn't feed him, Moka would probably kill her. No matter what she did, one of them was going to kill her. She should have never come up here!

.

Tsukune arrived in the house with Kyoko to find Moka leaned back on the arm of the couch, legs stretched out as she read a book. In a chair was Kiku. Kiku bore the blank face of a condemned person. "Kiku, you all right?" Tsukune asked.

Kiku gazed at him with a lost look. She glanced at Moka and nodded.

"Hi, Moka-san," Kyoko said cheerfully. Leaning on the back of the couch, she said in a smooth tone, "So, I heard SOMEONE plans to get married."

Moka glanced at her. **"Eventually,"** she agreed.

"I think that's wonderful!"

"I was going to get a drink. Anybody else want something?" Tsukune asked.

Kiku looked up at him and swallowed nervously.

**"I'm fine,"** Moka said, not looking up from her book.

"I'll get it, I know where the kitchen is," Kyoko said. Bouncing up, she asked, "Tukkie, what do you want?"

"Tomato juice, please."

"Come on, miss reporter. Come with me," Kyoko said beconing her to follow.

Kiku glanced at Moka again, then got up and quickly followed Kyoko into the kitchen.

Tsukune sat down on the couch by Moka. Trying to figure out how to start, he said, "Moka, is it true that if Kurumu and Mizore don't find mates, they may die?"

Moka closed her book and said, **"That is very possible. That is also not our concern."**

"But if we make it very clear we are together and always will be, then they will be forced to go find someone else," Tsukune reasoned aloud.

**"We have. If they do not want to understand that, that is their problem."**

"I just don't want to see them die," Tsukune stated.

Moka thought for a moment, then said, **"Our word and blood is our bond, we don't need a ceremony. However I think my other self would enjoy a formal ceremony, and if we use the Band of Marriage, the magic will drive them away if they cannot accept that we are mates."**

"It will?"

**"Yes, or they will suffer the curse of a thousand itches. Again, their choice."**

"That might work," Tsukune said absently. "We need to give them time to find their own mates."

Moka cast Tsukune a smirk and said, **"You do have a big heart, Aono Tsukune. I would suggest you start planning with my other self, right after we get rid of the reporter."**

Tsukune wanted to get Kiku away from them anyway. She didn't belong here. "I'll have Kyoko taken her down the hill today," he agreed.

Unseen, Mizore slipped back into the hallway from her peeping spot.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rosario + the lust of blood ch 20**

Kyoko and Kurumu spent the afternoon looking through clothes and fashion magazines. Kiku helped Ruby with dinner, grateful to be with one of the few sane people here. Ruby did inform her at length about all the wonderful things that had happened. Kiku had her recorder in her pocket, thankful Ruby was giving her plenty to write about. She also noted that in many cases, Ruby was touting Tsukune as the 'hero' who made it all happen, as well as the fact that in every story, it was always Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all together.

The later night dinner was livelier in a good way with Kyoko trying to catch up on the latest news. Kiku learned that Yukari was a genius girl who'd jumped grades and was still at the top of her class. Moka was no dummy either, holding a place right near the top. Gin was the newspaper club leader. Although most of them did not like his photographing every female he saw, Ruby loved to 'pose' for his pictures.

Moka paid attention to Tsukune, who seemed to be trying to avoid looking at anyone directly. Moka finally said, **"You're getting hungry, aren't you?"**

"Some," Tsukune admitted.

"Well, here!" Kyoko announced, and passed him the bowl of ramen.

Tsukune winced and said, "Um, Kyo, that's not going to help."

Kyoko blinked as she stared at him. "Oh, so you're talking about..." she let her words drift off, not wanting to say it.

Kiku shrunk down in her seat, hoping she'd be left alone.

"My turn," Mizore announced as she got up.

Eyeing Mizore, Moka said, **"Kiku can handle it."**

Mizore eyed Kiku blankly. "You'll look good as an ice statue," she noted.

Kiku whinnied. This was it. Someone was going to kill her over getting their blood sucked.

"All right, stop it!" Tsukune said as he got up. "Kiku, I'll take you down to the gate after dinner."

**"Tsukune, you need to think about what you're doing,"** Moka said evenly.

"Tsukune is right," Gin announced. "Kiku doesn't belong here, she's is a _human_. She is also a reporter. We're all reporters, right? Isn't that why we came here to begin with? So stop being mean to her! Let her go do her job."

Kiku gapped at Gin. The perverted werewolf was actually sticking up for her?

Gin got up. Pointing to himself, he said proudly, "I'll escorted her to the gate to make sure she gets there safely!"

"You'll take all kinds of nasty pictures of her," Yukari said in a sour tone.

Gin frowned at Yukari. "Never said I wouldn't, but she will get there safely."

"I'll take her," Tsukune said firmly.

"I'll help you get your things," Kyoko offered. "I was getting ready to leave anyway."

"Thank you," Kiku said meekly.

Moka did a face-palm and let out a huff. "**I'll go too."**

.

Walking down the path, even at night, Kiku didn't feel so scared with Tsukune with her. She also knew Moka had the power to deal with anything that did come at them. They got to the gate to find it padlocked. Moka grabbed the lock and broke it, tossing it to the side.

Kiku never felt so relieved passing through a gate. She was finally off Witch Hill!

"I'll come by soon, Tukkie, be sure to let me know the date," Kyoko said as she came out.

"We will, night Kyo. See ya Kiku," Tsukune said pleasantly.

Kiku suddenly turned. "Mr. Aono? Could I ask a favor?" Stepping back up to the open gate, she asked, "Could you bite me? I just want to know what it feels like."

"Huh? You want me to?" Tsukune asked.

**"You should,"** Moka said.

Tsukune wasn't sure about this. He nodded and gently pulled her close. Her body was stiff, but she tipped her head to the side. "I won't take much," he assured her. He sank his fangs in and sipped.

Kiku gasped at the pinch as his fangs sank in. Focusing on her neck, she noted it actually felt good as he drew blood out of her. She let out a soft, "Ohhh," as she held him. "Ohh, wow," she said as the tingles seemed to grow. Too soon, he pulled his fangs out and licked her neck, which also felt very nice.

"Satisfied?" Tsukune asked.

Kiku blushed as she looked at Tsukune's normal looking eyes. "Not yet, but that was awesome. It was almost like ... sex! I can see why now Kurumu and Mizore were fighting over who got to feed you," she said with a bit of a giggle.

Tsukune stared at her.

**"And now you see,"** Moka commented.

Tsukune looked at Moka, then back to Kiku who was still gazing at him. "Umm, well, have a safe trip home," he said as he stepped back and shut the gate.

Still blushing, Kiku dug out a card and poked it through the gate. "Here, take this. You can come see me any time you need a snack, OK?" Kiku said, all smiles.

Kyoko hooked Kiku's arm and pulled her back. "Come on," she said with a huff. As they walked away, Kyoko called back, "And I'm asking Dad to get a sign put up. Don't feed the Vampires!"

Tsukune sighed and walked back up the hill with Moka. He thought about every time Moka bit him. "Hey, Moka, when you bit me it did feel kinda good after I got over the surprise that you were doing it. I thought I liked it just because I was giving you what you needed."

**"Done correctly, it can be very erotic,"** Moka explained. **"And you seem to have that part down very well. When you feed from Kurumu or Mizore then tell them you choose me, you are giving them mixed signals. Remember that."**

"I didn't realize," Tsukune said with a wince. "But if I don't, then who do I feed from?"

**"You just let her walk away."**

Tsukune didn't feel right holding someone just to be a meal for him. He also didn't want to encourage Kurumu or Mizore any more than he already had. Dry washing his face, he asked, "What am I going to do?"

Moka shrugged. **"You could go hunting and seduce your prey. You might have some trouble until you master hypnotism. Or you could be more aggressive and just take your prey. Of course then you may have to kill them."**

Tsukune gapped at her. "Moka! I can't go seducing women for their blood, and I am sure not going to kill them!" he cried.

Moka cast him a smirk and said, **"You do have a dilemma, my Tsukune. It will be interesting to see what you do."**

"That's not much help," he grumbled.

Moka let out a yawn, showing her fangs. **"It's been a long time since I've been awake for days straight. You also need to do some planning, my love," **she said, then flicked his nose with a smirk. She then reached into a pocket and pulled the rosary out. She wiggled it then hooked it in place.

Even in the dim light, Tsukune saw her hair chance color as she fell into him. Moka came around and stood to face him. "Welcome back," he said, then noted she didn't look happy.

"You were doing THAT with ... everyone!" she said accusingly.

"Moka, I don't have much of a choice. I am a vampire now," Tsukune said defensively.

Balling her fists, Moka looked away and said with a sniff, "But, that was just ... for us."

"I'm sorry," he offered.

"Why don't you bite me like that?" she asked with another sniff.

Tsukune got it, she was jealous. "Moka," he said softly.

Moka cast him a pleading gaze. "Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

la la la la la... la la la ... la la la la la

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka," Tsukune said as he petted her face.

"Tsukune," Moka said as she leaned into him.

They kissed briefly, then hugged each other tight. Tsukune felt her fangs sink into the base of his neck. Letting out a sigh of pleasure, he sank his fangs into the base of her neck. They hugged tightly as they slowly drew from each other.

Holding her so close, as well as the feel of her drawing from him as he drew from her, Tsukune became aroused. Very aroused. He guided them just off the path and got them laid down.

They broke their mouths away, and licked each other's necks tenderly. Moka cast Tsukune a sleepy look with her liquid eyes and said, "Anything you want. Please, I need you."

"I need you too, my love," Tsukune said gently. He bent down and kissed the nape of her neck. He kept kissing, moving his way onto her chest. Parting her clothes, he kissed his way onto her breast. With a singe fang, he bit in just above her hard nipple. Moka held him, letting out soft whines of pleasure as he suckled.

"Take me," Moka said in a low, velvety voice.

Tsukune didn't know when their clothes seemed to fall off, but in the heady feel of joy, he found himself kissing his way down her flat belly. He made it just below her belly button, when she pulled him back up and latched onto his neck again to drink deep. The feel of the increased flow seemed to trigger a switch in him.

Feeling more aggressive, Tsukune again bit into her as he entered her. Moka moaned and held on tight. Sucking and driving in hard to break her virginity, Tsukune became lost in his lust. Blood flowed freely between them as they made love. Finally pulling his fangs out so he could gasp in a deep lungful of air, Tuskune became consumed by the sex.

Under him, Moka panted in whines as she wrapped her legs around him, meeting his thrusts. Tsukune felt his orgasm building, he tried to slow down to make it last, to spend a bit longer just being inside Moka. Moka pulled him in faster to keep up the frantic rhythm.

"Tsu ... Tsu... kune!" Moka squeaked as her grip became iron. Something then happened deep inside her that peaked his lust and brought on his orgasm.

Tsukune tried to fight it, but as Moka cried out, he joined her cry of pure joy as his loins won the the fight and he felt the hot, pulsing flow down his shaft that rocked his senses. He kept going for a while, not wanting to ever stop stoking inside his lovely Moka. Exhaustion finally won out. He collapsed on her, then rolled to the side, panting. Moka rolled over to lay tight against his side.

"Tsukune," Moka said quietly in her soft voice. "Let's get married as soon as we can. There is a Band of Marriage near the school."

"OK," Tsukune agreed, still reeling from their lovemaking. "Right after we get back. We'll have another ceremony after we graduate. That is, if you want."

"Oh, yes," Moka said in a sleepy tone. She hugged him tighter.

Exhausted and feeling that all was right with the world, Tsukune fell asleep.

.

A short ways away, Mizore stared at them until Moka dozed off in Tsukune's arms. "Now I know when," she said softly, and slipped away through the grass.


	21. Chapter 21

**Rosario + wedding battle** CH 21

Their last day on Witch Hill, the gang got together and compiled all the information for their paper. They had interviews from Ruby, the foreman, and a few construction workers about how they felt about working around monsters. There were plenty of photos from the construction site (and a few girly pics Gin had accidentally added in), and added a paragraph about their visitor.

Mizore took her turn to feed Tsukune. Although Moka didn't think the snow woman HAD to hold him so tight when he drank, she kept quiet about it.

Moka took her daily blood from Tsukune slowly, savoring the feeling as well as remembering their lovemaking. She couldn't WAIT to get married! The sense she got from the rosary was that her other self was rather happy about it also.

The moment they returned to school, Mizore and Kurumu set off to go do their 'practicing'. Moka helped arrange the layout for the paper, then went off to get the exact location of the Band of Marriage, leaving Tsukune, Gin and Yukari to get the press ready and start making the papers.

.

Wearing white headbands that had "Tsukune or bust' painted on them, Kurumu and Mizore raced at the dummy standing in the woods from different angle from behind. They each grabbed a side and threw it hard, slapped the stump and chorused, "I do." They set the dummy back up and did it again, and again from different angles making sure they had their timing down. Kurumu then went higher up in the trees, and Mizore came in from directly behind to practice every conceivable angle they could think of.

Panting from their efforts, Mizore asked Kurumu, "Why not go there so we can see the layout? Then we will know where hide and spring from."

Kurumu looked at her wondering why she hadn't thought of that.

.

In the woods a half mile from the school, a narrow dirt path led to a circular structure of monolithic stone uprights capped with a thick wooden post and beam roof covered with thin stone tiles. The stone uprights touched each other except for where the path led to a break in between the stones someone could walk through.

Moka walked through the long, narrow doorway. Inside, the only thing on the hard packed dirt floor was a smaller ring of waist high stones that circled the room halfway to the center. Several openings in the wall led to the center of the room. In the exact center of the room, a solid wood pedestal that looked like part of a tree trunk stood just above the level of the inner ring of stones. A glowing, golden band hovered a few inches above the top of the pedestal, looking like it had been lying on the pedestal, then was levitated.

The glowing band was the only light in the room, throwing the area behind the low stone wall into shadow. Moka could sense the magic coming from the band. Gazing at the golden ring, she smiled as she envisioned herself on one side, and Tsukune on the other.

"Tomorrow," Moka whispered to herself. Tomorrow was when she and Tsukune would come here and grasp the golden band, making their mating permanent in the monster world. Tsukune would truly be her mate, and no one could interfere with them any more.

Moka turned and left. She found herself skipping down the path. Tomorrow was going to be wonderful!

Inside the building, Kurumu poked her head up from behind the far side of the lower inner wall. "She's gone," she whispered.

"It was rude of her to not give us a time," Mizore said from the shadows.

.

The alarm clock rang. Tsukune reached out with a sleepy hand and slapped at it. Two tries and the alarm fell silent. Dragging himself up, he scrubbed his head and thought about the wonderful time he had with Moka last night. Once the paper was done , they had found a quiet place to sit and talk. Huddled together at the base of a tree, they spend a peaceful night together and discussed their plans for tomorrow.

Yes, Tsukune thought as he headed for the bathroom, tomorrow they were going to be married. Tomorrow, Moka would be his wife. He grew an unconscious smile as he thought about that. As he did, he realized that the tomorrow they discussed was today. Going into the bathroom, Tsukune stopped dead in his tracks.

He was getting married today.

Tsukune gulped. Today, not tomorrow. Today he was going to walk into that hut and hold the Band of Marriage with Moka. They would speak the words, "I do love you." to each other. Rings would appear on their fingers. They would be husband and wife.

Forever.

Tsukune swallowed again as the impact of what they were going to do settled in.

"Move or get out of the way," grumbled a voice behind him.

"Sorry," Tsukune replied, and stepped aside. His lovely and powerful Moka. His sweet and affectionate Moka. Could he make her happy? Could he live up to both Mokas expectations? Would he do something to make her regret bonding herself to him? His stomach became queasy. He was suppose to meet Moka for breakfast, and after they lost the others they were going to sneak out, get married, then return to the club room to inform everyone.

Tsukune went through the motions of cleaning up and getting dressed. He wandered outside out of habit, not out of conscious thought. He didn't even notice Kurumu in front of him until she planted her hands on his shoulders.

"Morning, Tsukune," Kurumu chirped. Looking at him closely, she asked, "You're not sick, are you?"

"Just run down a bit," Tsukune assured her. After today, this friend of his would probably never speak to him again. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, but he had to do this for her own good. He knew better than to say anything, or else she might realize what they were planning.

"Well then, you need a boost, right?" she asked cheerfully. She hugged him and offered her neck.

Tsukune felt her hand on the back of his head, guiding him to her neck. He bit as gently as possible, and drew a couple mouthfuls from her. Drinking from her, he felt like he was betraying her. In a few hours, the girl that offered herself to him now, would hate him. For the first time since he'd become a vampire, he truly felt like a monster.

Tsukune pulled back and gazed at Kurumu. "Thank you ... for everything," he said sincerely.

Kurumu giggled and said, "OH, how sweet! You're welcome, Tsukune." Her face shifted into a frown. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, OK? I will be here for you," she said in a serious tone.

Her words of comfort went straight to Tsukune's heart – like a knife. He had to remember he was doing this for her own good. Afraid of what he might say, Tsukune nodded and offered her a brief smile.

"Tsukune, have you had your bite today?" Mizore asked from behind him.

Tsukune winced, and said, "Ah, yes, thank you anyway, Mizore."

"Hey, that's MY boyfriend!" Moka said as she came up to them. Moka grabbed his arm and jerked him out from between them.

Kurumu shrugged. "He was only getting his breakfast. He needs that now, you know," she said, eyeing Moka.

Before they got into their usual argument, Tsukune said, "Hey, let's go, we have to deliver the paper today."

.

Most of the students were returning to Yokai academy today. A few had already arrived, and some would show up on the day school resumed. Moka and Tsukune's plan was simple. They would all cover the main entrance, then when the flow died down, Ruby would cover the entrance for stragglers, Yukari would canvas the girls' dorm, Gin the boys' dorm, Kurumu and Mizore would cover the school buildings to ensure teachers got their papers, and Tsukune and Moka would walk the grounds. The part Tsukune didn't share was when they found themselves out of sight from everyone else, Tsukune and Moka would slip off and get married. When they all met back at the club before dinner, Tsukune would announce their marriage to everyone.

Tsukune was relieved when neither Kurumu nor Mizore put up a fuss about his plan. In fact, Kurumu made a show of how great an idea it was to be sure everyone had a chance to read the paper. As she heartily agreed, Tsukune felt more like a heel. If Kurumu and Mizore beat his ass good for getting married behind their backs, he'd take the beating without complaint.

.

Students began coming in just before noon. Tsukune handed papers out with everyone until mid-afternoon. Ruby decided she could handle the trickling in students herself. Kurumu and Mizore snapped up their papers and announced they would go cover the school buildings. Gin wanted to 'give Yukari a break', and cover the girl's dorms himself. Yukari dropped a pan on his head and grabbed her papers.

Tsukune picked up a small stack of papers. He gazed at Moka. This was it.

Moka saw him looking at her. She blushed and grew a bright smile. "Let's go," she said happily.

.

The school grounds were all but deserted. Tsukune and Moka put their papers down beside a vending machine, and slipped off. Finding the path, they walked hand in hand.

The stone hut was in sight. Tsukune felt Moka's hand shaking in his. He also noted a tear in her eye. He became worried. Did she not want to get married? Was he forcing her to do something she didn't want to do? "Umm, Moka, are you sure about this?" he asked, which caused her to look at him. "I mean, you look a bit nervous."

Moka gripped his hand tight. Her face firmed up as she said, "Yes, I am sure. I am nervous. This is a big step. It is a step we must take for ourselves, and for our friends, Tsukune. I love you, and want us to be together." Wiping a tear from her eyes, she added, "I'm also so happy I want to cry."

Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief. "OK, then, let's go do it."

Casting each other bright smiles, they ran for the hut. Tsukune let Moka go in first.

At the inner wall, Moka explained, "You have to go in over there, I go in over here on the opposite side."

Tsukune let go of Moka's hand, which was hard to do at the moment. He walked around to a break in the wall to face Moka at the break on the far side. They walked toward the glowing band in the center.

In the golden light, Tsukune thought Moka looked like an angel. His angel. All his doubts vanished as he gazed at his soon to be wife. Stopping before the pedestal, he said, "I love you, Moka."

Moka let out a nervous giggle. "Tsukune, you have to grab the band, then tell me," she coaxed.

Tsukune reached out with his left hand. He grasped the band, and the glow intensified. It felt warm under his touch. "I do love you Moka. Please, do me the honor of being my wife." Feeling something on his hand, he looked down to see a gold ring had formed on his ring finger.

Moka took a shuddering breath and reached for the band. She paused as she head a voice behind her cry out, "NOW!"

The voice surprised Tsukune. He snapped his head up to see Kurumu and Mizore flying toward Moka with intent looks on their faces. "NO!" he screamed.

Moka spun around just as the girls landed on each side of her and grabbed her arms. She grabbed their arms as they tried to throw her. All three ended up in a pile on the floor.

Tsukune couldn't believe this was happening. His mind spun, HOW did they know? He tried to let go of the band and help Moka. His hand stayed wrapped around the band.

"Huh?" he asked in shock. He jerked again. The band moved slightly, but he was stuck to it.

On the floor in front of him, Kurumu pushed Moka into Mizore and dove for the band. Mizore used Moka to launch off of and tackled Kurumu short of her target.

"Betray me will you?" Mizore snapped, and shoved Kurumu's head into the floor. She then reached out for the band, and Moka sprung up to push Mizore into the inner wall.

Casting a frightened look at Tsukune, Moka reached out to seize the band, and was pulled off her feet as Kurumu grabbed her ankles and jerked hard. Kurumu then sprang up to seize the band. She was body-blocked away by Mizore. Mizore reached for the band, and was knocked away by Moka.

Staring at the battle, Tsukune said in a breath, "I don't believe this." He jerked at the band again, but he couldn't let go. Desperate to break free, he planted a foot on the pedestal for leverage. The band wiggled from his efforts, but he was stuck to it.

He's MINE!" Kurumu screamed as she dove onto Moka who was reaching for the band. She shoved Moka away, and slipped to fall on her face. Tsukune felt a chill, the floor was now covered in ice. Mizore strode up to the pedestal and in a firm motion slapped her hand down.

Mizore's hand never reached the band. Wings out, Kurumu flew up and shoved her. Moka kicked off the inner wall to push Kurumu away.

"HE'S MINE!" Moka cried as she shoved Kurumu. She turned to grab the band and fell. Mizore popped up, and was taken down as Kurumu dragged her to the floor.

"Stop it!" Tsukune cried as he tried again to free himself. He planted both feet on the pedestal and pulled.

On the other side of the pedestal, grunts, cries of pain, ripping clothes, and thumping noises sounded as each girl tried to keep the others from getting a hold of the band, and tried to reach it themselves. A piece of shirt went flying, then a bit of skirt.

Tsukune stared at the battle, sure they were going to kill each other. "I let go! We're not doing it!" he yelled, hoping that would stop the fight. Both feet on the pedastal and right hand on his left wrist, he tipped his head back as he pulled with all his strength. He was going to get free if he had to rip his friggin hand off!

Suddenly, three sounds of "I DO!" screamed out on top of each other.

The band glowed so bright, it hurt Tsukune's eyes. Then it exploded.

Tsukune's hard pull combined with the force of the blast shot him up and into on of the outer monoliths so hard, he bounced back to hit floor as the outer wall fell. Pieces of roofing stone came down on him, then the roof collapsed. Timbers broke as they hit a chunk of wall beside him. Balling up, Tsukune waited out the crashing of wood and the ground shaking thuds as the outer walls crashed to the ground.

All fell silent. Underneath the rubble, Tsukune took a few seconds to verify he was still alive. The entire building had collapsed. "Moka," he whispered as he envisioned her lying dead with a roofing beam through her chest. "Nooo!" he moaned.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rosario + Reconciliations** CH 22

Buried in rubble, Tsukune was thankful for his vampire strength. He shoved the debris off himself and stood up to meet daylight. He was wste deep in broken tumbrs and stone. The hut was completely flattened. "MOKA!" he called. Climbing up on top the remains of the hut, he headed toward the center to start searching for her.

To his left, debris moved. Tsukune clambered over the piles of broken lumber. Throwing beams and smaller bit of rubble aside, he uncovered Kurumu and helped her out to sit up on a chunk of wood. Her shirt was ripped. The left sleeve was gone and the front of her shirt and bra were torn open to let her right breast dangle free. Her blue hair was a tangled mess, and her dirt streaked face was blank. She then looked down at her left hand.

"Are you OK?" Tsukune asked, trying to focus on her face and ignore the dangling breast before him.

Kurumu grew a broad smile. She then shot up, hand in the air and cried out as she danced place. Her free breast bounced wildly with her dance. "YA- HOOO! YAHOO, YA- HOO **YAHOOOO**!" she screamed at the top of her lungs

Kurumu jumped on Tsukune and planted quick kiss on his cheek. Showing him her hand, she said "It did it! I love you, my husband!"

Tsukune saw the ring on her finger. Lifting his own hand, he saw the ring that formed on his finger was still there. His heart dropped out of his chest. He was married to Kurumu, not Moka. "I see," he said blankly.

Cupping his face in her hands, Kurumu said in a run of words, "I'm sorry, but I had to. Don't worry, Tsukune, I will make you happy. Everything will be fine. I know you love Moka too, she needs you, and there is no reason we can't all be friends." She then hugged him tight.

Stunned, Tsukune hugged her back. What else could he do? Kurumu was his wife now. A man had to show affection to his wife.

"Come on, we have to get the others," Tsukune said in an emotionless tone.

As they searched through the debris, a log moved. Tsukune and Kurumu went over to find Moka struggling to get up.

"Are you hurt?" Tsukune asked as he helped her to her feet. Like Kurumu, Moka's hair was a frazzled mess, the lower part of her shirt was mostly gone, exposing her belly and the center of her chest. The rosary had been knocked around to hang on her back.

Moka shook her head and leaned into him. Resting her head on his chest, she breathed out a sigh of relief as she hugged him.

"Thank god. We have to find Mizore," Tsukune said. He did want to find Mizore to see if she'd been hurt. He also didn't want to face Moka at the moment.

A hand reaching up to grab a timber showed where Mizore was. Tsukune raced over to help, as did Kurumu and Moka. They got Mizore to her feet.

A chunk of Mizore's skirt was gone except for the waistband, exposing her stripped panties and right hip. All that was left of the outer sweater she wore over her undershirt was a strip of cloth hanging on her shoulder. The broken stick of her lollipop dangled out of her mouth. She looked at her hands.

"Darn," she said. "Wrong hand."

"Are you OK?" Tsukune asked as he looked her over. He didn't see her bleeding anywhere.

Mizore shook her head. "Kurumu betrayed me," she said in her monotone voice.

"Well you're alive anyway, let's get you to the infirmary," Tsukune said.

Mizore picked up Tsukune's left hand and inspected his ring. "No," she replied, and gazed at him blankly. "Drink from me. Drain me dry."

Tsukune stared at her. "What!"

"I'd rather die in your arms," Mizore said. She gave a small sniff. She then threw her arms around him and offered her neck.

"Mizore..." Tsukune tried to pry her off, she held him tightly.

"Tsukune, please show me mercy. Drain me dry. Let me feed you one last time." Mizore said, her monotone voice cracking.

"I'm not going to kill you!" Tsukune said firmly. Holding her, he stressed, "You are important to me, I won't let you die!"

"Mizore, I'm sorry," Kurumu said from the side. "I just ... had no choice!"

"Mizore, you'll find someone else," Moka said, trying to comfort her.

"Please Tsukune, drain me," Mizore repeated.

Kurumu patted Mizore on the back, wearing sad smile. "My husband and I would be very upset if something happened to you. Please, Mizore, don't give up," she said sincerely.

Moka looked at Kurumu frowned. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Holding up her left hand to show Kurumu the ring, she said, "Tsukune is my husband."

Kurumu's eyes went wide. "WHAT!" she screeched.

"Whoa, how did that happen?" Tsukune asked.

"But, he's MY husband," Kurumu said, and showed Moka her ring.

Moka's jaw dropped as she stared at the ring. "But," she said weakly.

"We'll figure it out later," Tsukune told them. "Mizore, come on, let's get out of the rubble."

"Just drain me," Mizore replied.

Mizore wasn't listening, and she wasn't going to let go of him. Tsukune reached down and picked her legs up so he was holding her in a bride's carry. Between him and clear ground was a jumble of broken roof and fallen stone. "Could someone clear the way, please?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu's claws came out. She slashed the wood apart, Moka threw pieces out of the way. Together, they made a path so Tsukune could carry Mizore unhindered.

"I had to try," Mizore said with a sniff.

"I know, but you'll be OK, trust me," Tsukune said, and hugged her a bit tighter.

"Please drink from me."

"No, not when you're like this," Tsukune replied.

Tsukune got to the edges of the outer fallen walls. He sat on a fallen stone and tried to pull Mizore up to look at him. "Mizore, look at me," he said firmly.

Mizore did, giving him the saddest look he'd ever seen. "I itch, bad. Please, Tsukune, I can't accept not being your wife. So please drink from me and end my pain," she said as an icy tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mizore," Tsukune said, wanting to cry himself.

Moka and Kurumu did burst out into tears.

Before Tsukune thought, he said, "We'll find another Band of Marriage, OK? So you don't have to suffer. We will find one," he said, stressing his words. Then you can accept how things are now."

"You'd do that for me?"

Tsukune gave a stiff nod. "I can't kill you Mizore, and I can't stand to see you in pain. What else can I do?" he asked.

Mizore hugged him tight. She then burst into tears.

.

On the way back, Kurumu kept trying to put her shirt together enough to cover her right breast. She ended up using her hair band to partially cover the dangling orb by tying the remains of her bra together. She walked behind Tsukune, who had Moka close on one side, and Mizore tight to his other so they could shield Kurumu's immodest dress.

As the shock of the hut collapsing on them wore off, Moka didn't look near as happy as Kurumu did. Tsukune walked along deep in thought. He'd told Mizore he'd marry her so she'd stop itching and being so depressed. He didn't really think he could do it, but at least he'd bought himself some time to try and figure out a solution to this mess. The one thing Tsukune was afraid of, was what Inner Moka would have to say about this. He had no doubt she was pissed.

So far, the rosary had yet to speak. That worried Tsukune even more, for he was sure she was too angry for words. He knew he was going to get his ass beat the next time he saw her.

The hut collapsing must have made a tremendous noise, for students and faculty met them at the head of the path. Tsukune noted that with the group was Miss Nekonome and Yukari.

Miss Nekonome's eyes went wide. "Meow! What happened to you?" she cried.

"Were you attacked?" Yukari asked as she ran up to them.

Moka frowned as she glanced back at Kurumu. "Yes, we were," she grumbled. She then dug at the inside of her arms.

Kurumu cracked a wicked grin. "A proud vampire shouldn't have to share a mate," she said as she watched Moka itch herself.

"If you don't accept it, you will itch," Tsukune warned.

The rosary finally spoke. **"Accept what is, for your own good!"**

Moka let out a huff, and itched the back of her neck, then the inside of her thigh.

Tsukune quickly said, "Moka, please listen. We need to accept Kurumu, she is a good girl and will support us." Turning to Kurumu, he asked, "Right?," in a firm tone.

Kurumu put her fingers to her lips. She let out a giggle and said, "Of course I will. I just couldn't help myself. Moka if I can accept you, won't you please accept me?"

Moka eyed her with daggers and itched her neck. Her hands went quickly to her back to dig at an itch there. She cast a sour gaze at Tsukune and asked, "Why aren't YOU itching?"

Tsukune itched the back of his head out of nervousness. "Moka, We have to accept Kurumu," he explained.

"And me, when the time comes," Mizore added.

"Share a mate?' Yukari asked.

Kurumu showed Yukari her ring. "We're married," she said with a broad smile.

"What?" Yukari asked, wide-eyed. She then itched her arm. "But.." she tried to add, and itched her lower leg. Then she dug at her sides. Letting out a cry of frustration, she wailed, "It was suppose to be me and Moka!" She knocked her hat off as she itched her head, then quickly shifted to try itching her back.

"Yukari, you must accept it!" Moka said firmly. Balling her fists, she said, "I accept that I have to share my husband with that ... Kurumu! Please, you must also."

"NO! You and Tsukune were suppose to be mine!" the girl cried as her hands raced to itch all over her body. She clamped her legs together and squeaked, "Oh please, not THERE!"

Tsukune watched a teacher scoop up Yukari and carry her off as she cried out and dug at herself. He really felt sorry for Yukari. The poor girl would surely go mad from the itching.

"Hey Tsukune, let's go on a honeymoon," Kurumu purred, gazing at him with a mischievous look.

Moka glared at her and said, "Tsukune wanted to marry me, I should get the first honeymoon."

"You had yours in the field," Mizore told her.

Moka snapped her head to gape at Mizore. "You watched us?" she cried.

"Um, your technique needs improving," Mizore replied.

"I was first, so Tsukune should concentrate on me until we have a baby," Kurumu told them.

"NO BABIES!" Tsukune said firmly, getting their attention. "At least not until after we graduate. I have to find a job first."

**"You better get a real good one,"** the rosary said.

Mizore put am arm around Tsukune and said, "I'll get one too. A good wife helps her husband."

"You're not married to him."

"I will be."

"I'll get a job," Kurumu said. "Moka can stay home and ..." Eyeing Moka, she said, "On second thought Moka can get a job. I'll do the cooking."

"Excuse me," Miss Nekonome said to get their attention. "Did you use the Band of Marrriage?"

Tsukune nodded.

Frownig at him, Miss Nekonome waggled her finger at him and said, "Meow! That was for graduating seniors and faculty ONLY! That is a violation of school rules!"

"We didn't know," Moka offered.

Gripping Tsukune's arm, Kurumu asked fearfully, "You can't un-do it, can you?"

Miss Nekonome shook her head. Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, "No. I will have to take this up with the director, meow."

"Oh no, not him again," Tsukune said with a tired sigh.

"I take it you at least didn't make a mess, meow?" Miss Nekonome asked.

Moka and Kurumu looked at each other, then to Tsukune. Right, he had to explain.

"About that hut. The strangest thing happened..." Tsukune said with a wince.


	23. Chapter 23

**Rosario + A disappearance CH 23**

On the television, the host of the talk show sat on one side of the small table. In the seat across from him was Kiku.

The man said, "With us today is Hirata Kiku, and she had a very interesting story to tell us about her recent adventure. Miss Hirata, you got up onto Witch Hill and met some of the monsters up there?"

Kiku nodded. "Yes, and believe me, there is more on Witch Hill than witches. I also met vampires, werewolves, and girls who I have no idea what they were."

Frowning, the man asked, "Weren't you frightened around all those monsters?"

Kiku grew a tiny grin and said, "Frightened is not the word. I think the most accurate description that people can relate to, is being a mouse in a room full of hungry cats. From the start, I understood that I was looked upon as food. I had gone up there without their permission, and they let me know in no uncertain terms that they were not happy about it."

"Were you attacked?"

"Yes, a few times. The worst was when I first arrived. A vampire who was exceedingly hungry found me. The only reason I wasn't killed right then, was Akashiya Moka. She let the vampire take some of her blood, which saved me."

The man's eyebrows raised. "Akashiya Moka, the vampire goddess, is on Witch Hill?"

"I don't know about now, but she and some of her acquaintances were visiting Miss Toujo. They are the ones who put out the Yokai Gazette for their school."

"So, the ones you met were school children," the man concluded.

"Essentially, yes."

"And even being children, they frightened you that badly?"

"When you realize that you could be killed at any given moment, and it could come from just being in the wrong place a the wrong time, or saying the wrong thing, I'd say I was terrified out of my wits most of the time. It was dangerous even going to the bathroom," Kiku explained.

"My god. Yet, you survived fairly unscathed."

Kiku smiled and said, "Thanks to a vampire boy. Don't get me wrong, he is blood sucking vampire, but he is also a pretty good guy." With a blush, she added, "I gave him my phone number and address."

"Who is this boy? I take it you got along with him."

"I won't tell you his name, for several reasons. I will say that yes, we got along fine, and he protected me. He even escorted me down off the hill to be sure I left safely."

"Then, not all vampires are evil?"

Kiku shook her head and said, "I wouldn't call any of them evil. They are different, obviously. They live by different rules, live different lives than us. If you take away all the differences, they were like regular high school kids. There were boys that were perverts, and ones who were gentlemen. There were catty girls, and ones who handled themselves with pride and dignity. Take for instance the boy I spoke of. As I said, he was a nice guy when he wasn't very hungry. I'd be happy to call him a friend."

"Did this 'nice guy' vampire ever bite you?"

Kiku nodded. "Twice. He apologized to me the first time for being so rough, because he'd been so hungry. The second time though, was... kind of nice," she said as she blushed again. Looking at the camera, she said, "I'd invite him to dinner, if he would come."

"Miss Hirata, are you interested in this boy?" the man asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, no," Kiku said quickly. "He's underage, plus I am sure his girlfriends would rip me to shreds if I tried to make a move on him. And I don't mean figuratively. I'd be torn to pieces. I'd just like to see him again, under calmer circumstances."

"Let's get back to Akashiya Moka. What is the impression you got from her?"

"Dignified, most of the time reserved. Scary to be around and terrifying if angered. Her power is incredible, even a glare from her makes you shake in fear. Even the other monsters who, let's say do not agree with her, dare not to stand up to her. I couldn't tell your for certain, but I believe she is some kind of princess," Kiku explained.

"She certainly sounds like one. Do you have any plans of returning to Witch Hill?"

"Not unless I am invited," Kiku said firmly. "And it would help if that vampire boy is there."

Holding up a book, the man showed it to the camera. "This is your book, 'A Visit on Witch Hill', where you describe your experiences in detail. Tell me, Miss Hirata, you originally went up there to write an article, how did you decide to write a book?"

"That is in there too. Essentially, my boss was angry that I wanted to be the headline writer. He wanted the piece for his normal column writer. I refused, and insisted I get credit for the story. When he got mad and tried to threaten me, all I could think of is how empty and trivial his threats were after being around Miss Akashiya and her friends. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He fired me of course, so I went to a publisher to get my story out."

"So, your experience has made you a stronger person?"

"Yes. I am no longer just looking to work at a job. I am taking Miss Akashiya's ... shall we say, advice to heart."

"And, what was that?"

"Know your place," Kiku stated.

.

Tsukune had to smile at Miss Hirata's statement. "Seems you, or rather your inner you, made an impression on her," he said to Moka, who was on the couch beside him in the girl's dorm lounge.

Casting him a smirk, Moka replied, "As did you, Tsukune-sama."

"Here we go," Kurumu said cheerfully as she handed them each a can of tomato juice. "One for Tsukune-sama, and one for Moka-sama." She then settled down on the other side of Tsukune with a satisfied sigh.

"Thank you, Kurumu-sama," they chorused.

A brown haired first year girl to them, eyeing them curiously. "Excuse me, I heard all three of you are married to each other?" she asked.

"That's right," Kurumu said.

"Wow, so like you're the ultimate best friends?" the girl asked innocently.

"Moka and Kurumu are the best friends I ever had," Tsukune stated, hoping to avoid the itch when he began to think otherwise.

"So, where's the purple haired girl that's usually with you?"

Tsukune looked at Kurumu.

Kurumu shrugged and said, "I haven't seen her."

"Neither have I," Moka agreed. She then frowned and said, "Come to think of it, Yukari wasn't in the infirmary, and she wasn't in her room either when I tried to check on her."

"Do you think they left school?" Kurumu asked.

"I hope not," Tsukune said. "Even if they are upset, they still need an education. Yukari especially, she should be going to college."

"I'm sure they will turn up, my husband," Kurumu said, letting the last part roll off her tongue as if she was tasting the words.

Tsukune gave a nod of agreement, but he had to wonder.

.

Being a school night, Tsukune left after the show. He gave each of his wives a hug and a kiss, Kurumu's being on her cheek, bade them good night and headed for his room. On the way to his dorm, he scanned the area scrutinizing every bush, tree, and place where Mizore might be watching from a distance. With his vampire vision he could see a lot farther at night. He found nothing. No head showing, no figure rising up in the dark. For the first time, he became troubled by not being stalked.

Entering his room, Tsukune found a letter folded up on his bare pillow. He could have sworn he had a pillowcase on it this morning. He sat on the bed and read the letter.

_Tsukune,_

_I have spend much time thinking down by the ocean. I have observed you for a long time now, and I must share some things with you. Although you told me you would marry me, I must decline. I know you said that only to save me. Only a true friend and someone who loved me would do that. Something I would expect from my Aono Tsukune. You just may be the warmest hearted person I will ever meet._

_I am also well aware you are in love with, and need Akashiya Moka. She is intelligent, beautiful and powerful, feel blessed to have her. I ask you to forgive my selfishness, it was wrong of me to attempt to force myself upon you. You deserve better. The compassion and friendship you have shown me will always stay with me. _

_About Kurumu. If her brains were dynamite, she couldn't blow her nose. She cannot see reason if you hit her over the head with it, so please do not frustrate yourself in trying. She is a creature of pure emotion. Think of a loyal dog, and treat her as such. You will get better results. I suppose I don't have to warn you to never kiss her on the lips. _

_I will not be returning to school, you were the only reason I showed up to begin with. Do not look upon this as a sad farewell. Your friendship has warmed my very soul. Do not worry about me. I am all right, for I take my memories of you with me, along with the pillow case that carries your scent. _

_I sent a letter to the director, claiming full and sole responsibility for destroying that hut in the woods. Special note to you – always blame the person who is not there. _

_Your friend forever, _

_Mizore_

"Goodbye, my friend," Tsukune said softly. He folded the letter back up, put it in his desk drawer, then got out a new pillowcase. He found he was taking deep breaths and holding back tears. He really wished he had a chance to say goodbye to her in person.

.

earlier in the day

Yukari lay in the infirmary, her skin red from the constant itching. She even itched in private places she was to embarrassed to touch. Every time she thought about miss cow titties showing her that ring, the itching renewed with a vengeance.

All the healing spells the nurse tried did nothing for her, neither did the magic shield she put up. She was desperate to do anything to stop this infernal itching. Distance seemed to help the itching some, she figured a teleport may work since she could barely walk from the itching. Something like that was above her level, and she knew to fail at such a powerful spell might mean grave consequences. She had to try.

Standing up, she focused on her home, waving her wand as she spoke the words she remembered in her mother's spell book. The air around her began to swirl, then turned a pastel blue. Seeing her home in her mind, she remembered briefly about the day she'd been accepted into Yokai academy ...

With a soft POOF, Yukari disappeared.

.

Yukari sat at the table eating breakfast as her father read the paper. Her mother came in with an envelope.

"Yukari, sweetie, you did it, congratulations!" her mother said, handing her an envelope from Yokai Achademy.

Yukari took the envelope and opened it. "YAY, I'm going to high school!" she cried as she pulled out the acceptance letter and looked over the brochure on the school.

Looking at the buildings, Yukari frowned. "That's strange," she said absently.

"What is, dear?" her mother asked, bending over to get a look.

"I've never been there, but all of these buildings seem very familiar to me."

Her father cast her a smile. "Could be you have a tallent with future sight," he said.

Yukari nodded. "Yes, that has to be it," she agreed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Rosario + Kurumu Balboa** CH 24

Tsukune walked to school with Moka on his left side and Kurumu on his right. Kurumu carried their lunches that she made. Coming up to the gates, they noticed a picture of Yukari on the wall beside the gate. Above the picture read 'Missing : Sendo Yukari' Below it read 'If you have seen this girl contact school officials immediately'

Tsukune let out a sigh as he looked at the picture of their missing friend. "It's been over a week now, no one has heard anything?" he asked.

"Nothing, her parents have put out a reward. They even tried to locate her with magic," Moka said sadly.

"She was in the infirmary, right?" Kurumu asked. "I mean, SOMEONE must have seen something."

Moka hung her head in thought. "Mizore isn't going to finish school, and Yukari is gone. Maybe getting married right away wasn't a good idea," she mussed.

"We did what we thought was right," Tsukune said, putting an arm around her.

"Right!" Kurumu beamed. "I'll go for a fly later, see if I can find any sign of Yukari. She has to be someplace."

"The whole area, and all the roads have been searched," Tsukune told her. "So have all the woods, twice. Wherever she is, she's gone far away."

"Besides, finals are coming up, you need to study," Moka told her.

"I study every night," Kurumu said indignantly.

Tsukune and Moka eyed her.

"Study, NOT keep trying to climb in Tsukune's lap," Moka said.

"And no footsie's under the table. STUDY." Tsukune said firmly.

Kurumu let out a huff. She kicked a loose stone with a grumble of, "Stupid tests."

Remembering what Mizore had told him in the letter, Tsukune said, "Kurumu-sama. Tell you what. If you get at least one 90 on a final test, we'll spend all night together. Anything you want."

Kurumu perked up. "Really?" she asked.

Tsukune nodded. "But, you have to get at least a 90," he stressed.

"Anything?" Kurumu asked as her eyes lit up.

"Only if you get 90 or above," Tsukune said again.

Kurumu gripped his hand and raised a fist. "In that case, I'll study hard and ACE them all!" she announced.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked as she eyed him warily.

Leaning over to whisper in her ear, he said, "I'm just hoping she passes."

.

In front of Ruby, the Director and Issa Shuzen stood on Witch Hill, looking at the progress of the construction. Work had been going fairly quickly. Foundations and the framing were in place, and the walls and floors were going up. Plumbing pipes rose up here and there, and large rolls of electrical wire awaited to be installed.

**"Will it be ready for this next school year?"** Issa Shuzen asked.

Ruby nodded. Confidently, she said, "Yes sir! I haven't even had to use any magic yet. The workers have been working hard, Mr. Matsumoto has supplied plenty of material. Mr. Aono has been very good at making sure the deliveries are on time and scheduling the work of the contractors."

**"Well done,"** the Director said. **"I also have a small addition to the plans. The new Band of Marriage hut will go up here. Find a place for it."**

Issa Shuzen let out a sigh. **"And keep Moka and her, ummm, family away from it."**

Eyeing him, the director let out a chuckle and said, **"I would think you would be much more upset over what they did."**

Casting him a glare, Issa said, **"If I started itching because of it, I'd have to kill someone."**

.

Kurumu was late arriving at the club meeting. Coming in with her school books, she dropped them beside her as she sat down. "Sorry I'm late," she offered.

Tsukune and the others frowned at her. Kurumu had never brought her books to the club before.

"Moka-sama, I'm going to need your help with this science, if you don't mind," Kurumu said. With a wince, she added, "The math teacher is going to tutor me later."

"Are you really OK with that?" Tsukune asked, remembering his own experiences at being tutored by that teacher.

Kurumu nodded. Squeezing a fist, she said, "I have to do my best!"

"Good for you," Gin said. "Now about the articles, The new social studies teacher..."

"I'll do that one," Kurumu said quickly.

"You hate that subject," Moka noted as she eyed Kurumu.

"So? I can do the interview, then have her help me with a couple things," Kumrmu said. "I also am going to talk to that exchange student from Australia. I'm sure she can give me some pointers on English."

Tsukune looked at Kurumu, surprised that she was throwing herself into her studies. Normally, Kurumu had a 'good enough to get by' attitude for schoolwork. It seemed she was going to try hard for that 90 or better.

.

_Music : playing 'Rocky Balboa' theme -trumpets blaring_

Scene : Tsukune and Moka walking in to school in the morning to find Kurumu coming out of the library carrying a load of books.

Scene : Kurumu eating lunch while she reads the book in her hand, ignoring Tsukune and Moka.

Scene : Kurumu in the news club room, sitting across the table from Moka, watching intently as Moka shows her some things in a school book.

_music : Trying hard now!_

Scene : Kurumu hunched over a math book in the 'study room', the bespectacled math teacher standing over her with a whip.

Scene : Kurumu in her room at night, slumped over her desk, drooling onto the school book she'd been studying. The clock shows 3 AM.

_Music ; Trying hard now!_

Scene : Kurumu in the library, pre-dawn early morning. Her eyes drift shut. She snaps her head back up. Getting up, she does a few juping jacks, shadow boxes a few punches, then returns to her seat and focuses intently on the book in front of her.

Scene. Night time. Kurumu comes in her room. She gazes whistfully at her stereo, shakes her head, then gets books out and studies.

_Music calms to the soft portion of 'Rocky'_

Moka became worried that Kurumu was spending too much time studying. At bedtime, she went to Kurumu's room to bid her goodnight.

Moka knocked - no answer. Listening, Moka heard her a light snore come from within.

Moka eased her door open. In Kurumu's room, her stereo was off, her headphone tossed on top. Still dressed, Kurumu lay sleeping face down on top of the covers, the book she'd been reading lay beside her head. The calender on her wall was annotated with teacher's names in the date blocks. Each date before today was marked out in an 'X', and in the last week of school, she's written '90 or BUST' across the dates. Tacked up on the walls were papers with math formulas, key points from different lessons, and a chart of the full periodic table of elements.

Moka shook her head. Kurumu was working this hard to spend a night alone with Tsukune? She'd always thought of Kurumu as lazy. Apparently, Kurumu was willing to work hard for the right motivation. WHY did that motivation have to be Tsukune? Moka pondered whether she should wake Kurumu up so she could get dressed for bed, or leave her. For all the hard work Kurumu was doing, she at least should get a good night's sleep.

Casting her a tiny smile, Moka went in to wake her up and get her ready for bed.

.

The pre-test came. Kurumu was in her seat, ready to go as the class wandered in. Tsukune noted the serious look on her face as he sat down. "Good luck, Kurumu-sama," he said.

Kurumu nodded to him firmly. Face set in determination, she waited for her test.

The test was passed out. As students finished, they were told to go into the hallway.

Kurumu got finished to find fewer than half the students left in the room. She took her test up to the desk, then went out into the hallway.

Standing together, Tsukune and Moka asked," Well, how did you do?"

Kurumu leaned against the wall. With a tired sigh, she sagged down to sit and plant her face in her hands. "There was so much I wasn't sure about," she said with a groan.

Sitting down beside her, Tsukune said, "I'm sure you did OK. You've been studying very hard. I'm proud of you."

Kurumu picked her head up and looked at him. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," Tsukune said with a nod.

"Me too. You've been working very hard," Moka said, sitting on Kurumu's other side.

.

The tests done, all the student were called back into the classroom.

Miss Nekonome passed their tests back out, saying, "This test does not count, but it will give you an idea of where you may be lacking,"

Coming to the back of the class, she handed Kurumu her test and said, "And one girl here is in for an award for the 'most improved."

Kurumu looked at her test paper. She then shot to her feet with a "Yahooo!" She thrust her test at Tsukune as she bore an ear to ear grin.

91

Tsukune gave her a thumbs up. "Nice job," he said.

"Well done," Moka told her. "Looks like you're ready for the real tests."

Kurumu blinked. "This one doesn't count?" she asked in a squeak.

Tsukune shook his head. "This was a practice test. the real ones are next week. You proved you can do it, I'm counting on you," he said seriously.

Kurumu sat down heavily with a frown. "All right then, I'll get at least a 90 on those too!" she announced.

.

_Rocky Music plays_

Scene: Kurumu in her room, going over the practice test making sure she found the right answers to the questions she'd missed.

_Music : Trying hard now!_

Scene : Saturday, Tsukune and Moka were headed out to go shopping. Up in her room, Kurumu is at her desk studying.

_Music : Feeling smart now!_

Scene : Kurumu in a study group at the girl's dorm. Other girls are packing up to leave, Kurumu still working.

_Music : Feeling smart now!_

Scene: Sunday morning, 5 AM. Kurumu gets up out of bed wearing an undershirt and panties. She cracks three raw eggs into a glass, downs it, then sits at her desk to opens up her books.

_Music : Trying hard, hard... HARD!_

Scene : pre-dawn, Monday morning. Kurumu walking down the school hallway half asleep. She heads into the library. She misses the doorway, walks into the door casing and falls on her butt. She struggles up and staggers in.

_Music, climactic end_

.

On the day of the finals, Kurumu came into class wearing a white headband with '90 or bust' written on it. Sitting down, she sees Moka and Tsukune watching her. She gives them a stiff nod.

The tests lasted all day. Kurumu met each one with a deadly serious look, and concentrated her best on it.

At lunch, Kurumu sat by Tsukune and went over notes on the subjects they hadn't covered yet.

"Umm, Kurumu? Maybe you should give it a rest. Trying to study now may do more harm than good," Tsukune said.

Kurumu looked at him briefly before going back to her notes. "I can't get less than 90. That practice test was too close to failing," she said firmly.

Moka nudged Tsukune and whispered,"She is very serious about this, I'm kinda hoping now she does it."

"We'll see," Tsukune replied, avoiding saying he was hoping she would also. A decent grade would be good for Kurumu's confidence.

.

At the end of the day, Kurumu walked out of the classroom with Tsukune and Moka. Shoulders hunched and her head down, Kurumu looked exhausted.

"The tests are done?" Kurumu asked weakly.

"Yes, we'll find out tomorrow how we did," Moka told her.

"Oh, good," Kurumu said in a sigh, and collapsed into Tsukune.

Tsukune put am arm around Kurumu as he held her up. Her head drooped, he heard her snore.

"Come on, let's get you to your room," he said, then picked her up and carried her.

.

Moka went through her morning routine. Heading out the dorm entrance, she saw Kurumu waiting for her.

Kurumu shuffled in place like she was nervous.

"Good morning, Kurumu-sama. Worried about how you did on the tests?" Moka asked.

Kurumu nodded. Wringing her hands, she said, "What if I don't get a 90 on any test? I mean, I've tried so hard, I even let that math teacher abuse me so .." Crimping her face up, she said, "I can't fail!"

Moka cringed inwardly at the thought of Tsukune spending an entire evening alone with Kurumu. She secretly hoped the succubus would maybe get a little better than her normal '55 and survive'. Even if Kurumu hit the 70's, Moka would throw a party to honor Kurumu's accomplishments. Still, she did not want to see and could not imagine Kurumu getting a 90 on any final exam.

Moka held Kurumu's crunch-together hands and said, "I'm sure you did fine. As long as you did your best, I know Tsukune will be satisfied."

Gazing at Moka with watery eyes, Kurumu said, "But unless I get 90 or above, I WON'T be satisfied!"

"Worrying will change nothing. Come on, let's go meet Tsukune," Moka said, and nudged her out the door.

Kurumu met Tsukune on the path. She hugged him and held his head as he took his snack, which sent very pleasant tingles through her. She was counting on that 90, she just HAD to have him again!

Moka took her turn to greet Tsukune and get her morning 'nip'.

As Tsukune and Moka talked on the way to school, Kurumu walked along agonizing over questions she thought she might have missed. Nearing the school, Kurumu slowed. Was all her effort in vain? Thinking of her previous grades, a 90 was only something like a smart person like Moka would get. Except for the pre-test, she'd never gotten a 90 in her life.

Kurumu then felt a hand on her arm. "Come on," Tsukune coaxed gently.

Kurumu saw the bulletin board up with the crowd of students searching for their final grades. "I'm afraid to look," she said.

"Come on, I'm sure you did fine," Tsukune assured her.

Moka as usual, was only three from the top with an average of 94. Tsukune found his grade, 82. Looking in her 'normal' place on the board, Kurumu couldn't find her grade. Tsukune found it. Kurumu got a 78.

"Wow, that is an amazing improvement," Tsukune noted.

"Well done, Kurumu-sama," Moka told her.

78, no where near a 90. Kurumu became more worried. Moka usually got 90's on all her tests, and she finished high in the class. She had to wonder if any of her tests scored at least a 90. Kurumu's plans for a loving night with Tsukune were being dashed before her eyes.

"Let's have a party for Kurumu, this is the best she's ever done!" Moka said cheerfully.

"You deserve one, Kurumu," Tsukune agreed, smiling at her.

Kurumu offered them a weak smile. Yes, a party was OK, but the REAL party she wanted was in Tsukune's pants.

.

Each of their subjects handed out the individual test scores.

In History, Kurumu got her results : 89. "Damn," she grumbled, even as the teacher praised her for her efforts.

In math, Kurumu met the score of 88 she got with a growl. She had been SO close. This wasn't fair!

Science, 83. English, 84. Social studies, 89. Seeing the second '89', Kurumu pounded her head against the desk. She was ready to cry in frustration.

Coming back to homeroom after all their other classes, Kurumu had given up hope on seeing that 90 she needed so badly. Dragging herself in, she plopped down at her desk. Moka asked how she had done. Kurumu ignored her, and leaned over to bury her head in her arms. She couldn't take another 88 or 89.

Miss Nekonome announced, "Meow! I'm passing out the what may be your most important test here at Yokai. This test was designed to determine how well you will be able to conform into human society. It was part social studies, part history, part how you have conducted yourselves, and part psychology. Please take you grade seriously."

The tests were passed out. Tsukune got his test, 97. Moka got a an 81. "Why?" Moka asked in disbelief.

Tsukune winced and said, "Skill at hiding what you are counts. I think it has something to do with the fact everyone in the world knows you're a vampire."

They looked at "Ability to hide your true form". Moka had gotten a zero.

They both looked back at Kurumu. Head in her arms on her desk, Kurumu didn't even pick up her test to look at it.

"Kurumu, what did you get?' Moka asked.

Kurumu shook her head, afraid to look.

Moka reached over and picked it up. "I ... don't believe it," Moka said, and showed Tsukune.

Tsukune's eyes went wide. "Wow. I mean wow! Kurumu, you have to see this!" he said excitedly.

Kurumu lifted her head and glared at Moka. "Let me guess, 89, right?" she asked caustically.

Moka showed her the test paper, pointing at the grade.

Kurumu rubbed her eyes and looked closer. No, it couldn't be. That wasn't possible!

She snapped the test from Moka's hand to stare at it. On the paper was '100 - outstanding!', which was underlined.

Kurumu stared at the grade slack jawed for a few seconds, then she exploded out of her seat to send her chair flying back into the wall. Her fists in the air, she wailed out a "YAA HOOOOOOO!" that rattled windows and made everyone else clap their hands over their ears. Pumping her fists up and down, Kurumu danced as she hissed out, "YES! YES! YES!" then screamed, "I GOT A 100! YAAHOOO!""

Tsukune sighed as Kurumu danced in joy. Looking at Moka, he shrugged and said, "Well, she has earned it."

Several students got up to congratulate Kurumu, as did Moka. Moka hugged her as others patted her on the back.

Surrounded by students, Kurumu thrust out her hand holding the test at Tsukune. Tears of joy in her eyes, she cried, "Yo Tsukune, I DID IT!"

_Music : final victorious blast of trumpets_


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note _ **FYI to everyone. I just watched Hatsume Miku =Party In Sopporo -english sub on Youtube. GREAT SHOW! Amazing vocaloids and really good music. I would recommend this everyone!

**Rosario + End of a School year** CH 25

At the red phone to the human world, Tsukune talked with his mother. "Good, Mom, I got an average of 82. Today we'll find out where we'll be going to school next year. ... It might be Yokai, but I heard some students are going to schools in the human world. Others are staying, and there is a couple who need to repeat. ... I'll be home Sunday, we have to stop at Witch Hill first, then Saturday I have to go see Kurumu's mother."

Tsukune then itched the back of his head, saying, "It's rather complicated, Mom. There's a few things I have to tell you, but it's probably best to tell you and Dad in person. ... No, no, it's nothing bad, honest. It's just rather unusual. ..." he then chuckled and said, "Right, nothing 'usual' has happened since I got here. ... Right, see you Sunday ... Love you too, Mom. Bye."

Tsukune stepped out of the alcove to see Moka and Kurumu waiting for him. Kurumu leaned against the wall, hand to her head.

"You STILL have a headache?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu nodded sadly and said, "My brain hurts from all that studying."

"At least you proved you could do it," Moka said.

"I did do it," Kurumu said proudly. She then cast Tsukune a sad gaze. "But could we hold off on my 'night alone' with you for a while? I don't feel so good."

Tsukune chuckled and said, 'That's fine. Tonight is the graduation party, think you'll be able to make it?"

Kurumu shook her head. "I think I'll turn in early. You and Moka go and have a good time," she said. She pushed herself off the wall and they walked to the classroom.

Tsukune and Moka bracketed Kurumu on the way. She hadn't fallen down again, but they were ready in case she did.

.

Class was nothing more than going over checklists to be sure all the students had what they needed, and giving out awards. Kurumu got up and accepted her award for the 'most improved'. Even not feeling well, she was happy to get an award of some kind. Kurumu smiled and bowed as Tsukune and Moka clapped and cheered for her.

In a surprise award, Miss Nekonome swished her tail and happily announced, "The director and staff wish to present a one-of-a-kind award. Aono Tsukune, would you please come up?"

Everyone looked at Tsukune. Curious as to what award he could possibly have gotten an award for, he got up and went to the front of the room. As he stood by Miss Nekonome, the air behind her wavered, and a gray cloaked figure appeared. He handed Tsukune a scroll. He then turned to the class, and said,

**"Mr. Aono has completed two years at Yokai academy. While this is normal for most monster children, for him, it was a test of his fortitude as well as the completion of an experiment. He not only survived, he has done well. Exceedingly well considering that up until very recently, he was a human."**

Gasps and shocked looks filled the room.

"That's impossible!"a boy cried.

"No way!" a girl added.

The director raised his hands. **"Quiet, please. I am aware this is a shock to most of you. No one was suppose to know until the experiment was complete. We monsters must learn to live among humans successfully. Our experiments with Mr. Aono, and with Mrs. Aono Moka, have proven that this is possible. A new school is opening for the senior class next year. The students have been hand picked from Yokai, and human schools. Any of you who have been assigned to Witch Hill Academy may decline, for the Witch Hill school will have a mix of monsters and humans attending."**

"Another experiment?" a girl asked as she gapped at him.

The director chuckled and said, **"Indeed, young lady. And it will be quite interesting to see what the results will be."**

.

In a human school auditorium, the principal stood on stage in front of the graduates of the junior class. He cleared his throat and asked, "Show of hands, please. Who has heard of the vampire, Akashiya Moka?"

All hands rose. He scanned the room, and then asked, "And who would want to go to school with her?"

All the boys' hands stayed up. Some boys raised both hands. Many of the girls' hands dropped.

"I see. Miss Hirata's adventure up on Witch Hill, who saw that on TV?"

Again, almost every hand rose.

"So, you are all aware that it will not be completely safe going to a school with monsters. Those of you who choose to go to Witch Hill Academy for your senior year will be outside the normal realm of not only school, but also normal law enforcement. On Witch Hill, the witch, Toujo Ruby, makes the rules. Rules that will be enforced by monsters. On the other hand, this school will expose you to things never before seen, and give you life experience that you will find no where else. Please consider carefully before you accept or decline this invitation."

A boy stood up and asked, "Sir, has anyone ever gone to school with monsters before? I mean, wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"I am sure it is," the principal agreed. "There is one human boy who has attended an all-monster school for the last two years. He just completed his junior year, so I am certain he will give you pointers on what, and what not to do."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Aono Tsukune. He will be here next week with Toujo Ruby, Akashiya Moka and Kurono Kurumu to talk with those who are thinking about attending Witch Hill Academy."

"I'll be here!" a boy yelled.

"Me too!" another boy exclaimed with his fist in the air.

"Count me in!"

"Yeah, I'll be here!"

The principal waved the boys down. Once they were quiet, he said, "For those interested, Mr. Aono and his friends will be here next Wednesday at noon. I wish everyone a good summer."

"Stand ... bow," a teacher to the side ordered. The principal returned the class bow.

"Dismissed."

.

Although the graduation party was not a 'formal' affair, Tsukune got out his black suit jacket, pants and a white shirt to wear. He wondered if he was over-dressing, most guys were wearing turtle necks or light sport coats. His fears disappeared when he went to get Moka at the girls' dorm.

Tsukune's jaw dropped when he saw Moka. The light green dress she wore was a spaghetti strap with a conservative 'V' neck that was close fitting to her waist, where it blossomed full to her shins. The matching shoes and the mid-bicep gloves looked fantastic on her. Her hair was done up in a French braid with silver laced through it. Even her rosary looked like it had been polished. "Wow," he whispered. She was simply drop-dead gorgeous.

Moka giggled at the look on his face. "Good evening, Tsukune-sama. You look very nice," she said.

"Moka-sama, you look like a princess," Tsukune said, gazing at her in wonder. It was the only thing he could thing of to describe how stunning she looked.

"Tsukune," Moka said softly as she gazed into his eyes.

"Moka," Tsukune replied, taking in her radiant beauty.

la la la la la ... la la la ... la la la la la

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

As they drew together and hugged, Moka took her 'nip'.

"Hey, don't drain him before the party!" Kurumu said as she came up to them.

Moka pulled back, and Tsukune got a look at Kurumu.

Kurumu had a strapless blue gown on that had a deep 'V' neck. Her blue hair was done up on top of her head, accenting the crystal ear rings she wore. She wore a silver heart shaped pendant on her necklace that was balanced perfectly atop her deep cleavage. Like Moka's dress, hers fit close on top, and filled out from her waist down to her knees.

"Wow, I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Tsukune said as he looked at her.

"You decided to go?" Moka asked Kurumu, looking a bit irritated.

Kurumu nodded, then winced. "Yes, it's our graduation party after all. I'll probably spend most of my time sitting, but I wanted to be there," she explained.

.

They had a great time at the graduation party. Tsukune and Moka danced, Kurumu sat the dances out. Because Kurumu wasn't feeling the best, Tsukune made sure he spent time with her between dances. They ate and spent a wonderful time together.

"Excuse me, you're Aono Tsukune?" a nervous voice asked.

Tsukune turned to see a fairly normal looking boy with medium brown hair. Well, almost normal looking, the boy had HUGE buck teeth. His upper two front teeth stuck out over his lower lip.

"I'm Tsukune," he said as he got up, wondering what kind of monster this boy was.

The boy bounced in place. "Hi! I'm Musagi Kouta, I'm going to Witch Hill next year. Are you? I'm wondering because I heard you're human."

Tsukune couldn't help but grin at Musagi's eagerness. "Yes to both. I take it you're not nervous about going to school with humans?"

Musagi nodded vigerously. "Oh I am, I am! But if you and are there, then I think it will be OK. The only problem is my girlfriend left me. She wanted a litter and went home, but I want to see more before I settled down."

"I'm sorry to hear she left you," Tsukune offered. "I'm sure things will turn out OK."

"You think I'll find another girlfriend?" Kouta asked eagerly.

"Sure," Tsukune said, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh good! Because my comfort bunny is getting worn out already," Kouta said.

"Comfort bunny?" Tsukune asked, confused.

Kouta's head bobbed rapidly as he said, "Yeah, you know, the thing you use when you don't have a girlfriend."

"Huh?" Tsukune asked. He had no idea what the boy was talking about.

"It's already got two patches in it, and I accidentally poked another hole in it last night," Kouta said as he winced.

Kurumu burst out in a helpless fit of giggles. Moka turned red and clapped a hand over her mouth.

Tsukune's jaw dropped as he finally understood. Blushing in embarrassment, Tsukune rubbed the back of his head. "I, ummm, well, I'm sure you'll find someone," he said tentatively.

The last 'slow dance' was coming up. Tsukune looked at Kurumu. He was feeling bad that she hadn't had at least one dance, and now was as good a time as any to make an exit. "Can you handle a slow dance?" he asked, extending a hand to her.

Kurumu nodded and took his hand. Her lips pursed as she suppressed her mirth.

"Ohh, you're really pretty!" Kouta said as he looked down at Moka. He quivered in place, hips twitching as he held out his hand. "Would you dance with me?"

Moka's face took on a frightened look as she shrunk back in her seat.

"NO, she can't," Tsukune said firmly. There was just something too weird about this guy. He didn't want him anywhere near Moka.

"Hey, Tsukune," Kurumu asked in a velvety tone. "Are you going to beat him up for asking your wife to dance with him?"

"Wife?" Kouta asked as he gapped at Tsukune.

The rosary spoke. **"Tsukune, If he even touches me, kill him."**

"Eeeek!" Kouta yelped, and jumped back. Giving a quick bow, he said hurriedly, "So sorry, I'll be going now!" He then all but ran away.

After the bunny man departed, Tsukune led Kurumu out onto the dance floor. He held her close as she laid her head on his shoulder. With her so close, he was sorely tempted to give her a little 'nip', and just taste her sweet blood. He refrained, knowing she was not feeling well. Kurumu nuzzled up against him as they danced, letting out a sigh of contentment.

Tsukune also felt something else as he slow danced (Well, moving slightly to the rhythm as he held Kurumu up against him). It wasn't any charm, but true feeling when he whispered, "I do love you, my Kurumu-sama. Thank you for being my wife."

"I love you, my Tsukune-sama," Kurumu whispered back. "My one and only mate of fate."

The song ended. Although Kurumu insisted she was doing OK, Tsukune and Moka noted she could barely keep her eyes open. They decided to call it a night. Leaving with Moka on one arm, and Kurumu on his other, Tsukune saw Musagi Kouta running out the door with an angry boy chasing him.

"That boy has problems," Moka said.

"I don't think having a girlfriend is going to help him, either," Kurumu added. "Maybe he needs another blow-up bunny," she said and leaned into Tsukune as she giggled.

Tsukune let out a sigh and said, "And that boy will be going to school with human girls."


	26. Chapter 26

**Rosario + Mother-in-law** CH 26

For the first week of summer, Tsukune had a full schedule. Friday afternoon, Tsukune and his wives went to Witch Hill to get settled into their rooms. Since he was leaving with Kurumu to go see her mother the next day, he took the Rosary off to be sure Moka was able to take care of herself.

Tsukune was ready for a severely angry inner Moka when he pulled the rosary off. He was sure he'd be sent flying halfway to the moon. In her room, he watched Moka's hair flash silver, bracing himself for the worst.

Moka eye him and calmly said, **"We should check your bag to be sure you are ready to go in the morning."**

"You're not mad about ... Kurumu?" Tsukune asked.

Moving to the door, Moka cast him another flick of her eyes. **"I am not pleased how it happened. The fault is not yours, Tsukune. I've been thinking, and it is better to have a ready blood source for you, so you can feed me. Come."**

They went to Tsukune's room, Tsukune was shocked at how well Moka was taking him having another wife. Once Moka helped him pack, she sat him down and stressed the danger of kissing Kurumu on the lips.

**"You being part vampire may afford you some protection, but you cannot count on it. Be safe, always keep in mind never to kiss her directly on her lips," **Moka said seriously.

Tsukune could see Moka was worried about this happening. "I will be careful not too," he agreed. He couldn't help but add, "I never meant for that to happen."

Moka grew a crooked grin. **"As I said, the fault is not yours. The responsibility will be.**" Leaning toward him, she grabbed a handful of hair on the back of his head and cast him a wicked look that was part anger and part lust. **"I will be looking forward to an interesting romp when you return. Be sure you have plenty of energy. You're going to need it." **She then tipped his head to the side, and sank her fangs into his neck.

Tsukune held her and petted her hair as she drank. Her sweet smell, how soft she felt in his arms. "I love you, Moka-sama," he said reverently.

Moka licked his neck slowly, savoring the taste of him. She pulled back, offering a wry grin. **"I should hope so. We're going to be together for a very long time."** She then flicked his nose and said, **"Get some rest, you have to get up early in the morning."**

Tsukune watched her walk out, sure that there was an extra sway to her hips. Although she refused to say it, he was sure that inner Moka was in love with him also.

**.**

"You did it, my wonderful child!" Kurono Ageha cried in joy as she squeezed Tsukune's head in between her breasts.

"Mom! Please don't suffocate my husband," Kurumu said, wincing as Tsukune's arms flailed.

Ageha release Tsukune from his breast-prison to hold his head and give him a solid kiss on the forehead. "I'm just so happy for you both! You didn't even have to use your powers, did you, darling?" she asked, all smiles.

Kurumu shook her head.

"Come sit, I'll get you something to drink. Your bedroom is all ready for you," Ageha said, aglow with happiness.

"Tomato juice for me, please," Tsukune said.

"Something cold, please," Kurumu said.

Tsukune had thought that Kurumu's mother would be living in the monster world, most likely in a castle someplace. He wasn't expecting a high-rise penthouse in the middle of the city. Her common living area was huge. On the expanse of marble floor, a long 'U' shaped couch faced the glass-wall windows showing a grand view of the city. Kurumu led Tsukune over to the couch. They sat down with intertwined hands.

"This is very nice," Tsukune said as he looked at the artwork on the walls.

"Mother likes to live in style," Kurumu said, snuggling up to him.

"So, you're feeling OK now?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu nodded. "The headaches are going away. All that studying was so hard, but worth it," she said, casting him a devilish grin.

"Here we go," Ageha said, all smiles as she set their drinks on the round glass table before them.

Sitting across from them, Ageha spread her arms to the side on in the back of the couch, chest out. "So, Tsukune, I've always been curious. What kind of monster are you?" she asked in a sweet tone.

Tsukune shrugged and said, "I'm only a hu.."

"He's a vampire," Kurumu said quickly. With a giggle, she added, "He's just very modest."

Ageha's eyes lit up. "A vampire? How wonderful my daughter has such a powerful husband! You know, our blood is very tasty." With a cute frown, she said, "I hope you're not one of those boring vampires that only takes blood from the neck. There are so many more interesting places to bite a girl." Glancing down at herself, she said, "After all, breasts _were _designed to feed._" _Tracing her neckline, she added, "And if you need to, you can always take a sip from me."

"Ahh, I'll keep that in mind," Tsukune said as he blushed.

"If you want, there is a young couple living two floors down, the girl looks very tasty. She'll give you plenty of energy for later," Ageha said with a lustful grin. "Kurumu, you can have her husband, he looks quite delicious also."

Kurumu gapped at her mother. "Mom! Tsukune is my husband. I can't ... do that with another man," she said firmly.

Ageha shrugged and said, "All right, I'll take him then. He should be fun for a few days."

"I'm fine, really," Tsukune assured her.

Ageha raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I've never known a vampire to turn down a meal handed to him. Don't worry, that couple has a trip planned. They won't be missed for at least a month or two."

"Tsukune wants to spend his time with me," Kurumu explained.

"Ah, yes! Young lust wins over food every time," Ageha said happily. Getting up, she said, "I'll leave you two to your honeymoon. I'll be back, and bring dinner." Givng Kurumu a wink, she said, "And I made a special drink for you just for the occasion."

"What kind of drink?' Tsukune asked as they both eyed Ageha warily.

Ageha grew a broad grin and said, "Since you are still in school, I'd have to help with any children you had. It's a potion to be sure Kurumu doesn't get pregnant. That's all. The blue bottles on the dresser in your room, sweetie. I made a dozen, so feel free to enjoy yourselves." She then waved her fingers at them with a giggle and said, "Have a good time, see you for dinner."

"Thank you, Mom!" Kurumu said.

"Thank you for thinking of us," Tsukune agreed.

Ageha twitter out a laugh, and said, "That's what mothers are for."

.

After Ageha left, they went and checked on these bottles. As Ageha had said, a dozen small blue glass bottles were nearly lined up on Kurumu's dresser. A note by them read 'One, and ONLY one before you have sex.'

Kurumu picked up one of the teardrop shaped bottles. She pulled the glass cap and sniffed it. Eyeing Tsukune with a wide smirk, she asked, "Should I?"

They were alone, and would not be interrupted. Tsukune cracked his own grin and said, "I think you better."

Kurumu downed the bottle in one swig. Throwing her arms around him, she tipped her head and asked in a lusty tone, "Would you like a little taste of me?"

Tsukune embraced her and slowly licked her neck. He had a feeling it was going to be much more than a 'little taste'.

.

Going down the elevator, Ageha rubbed her hands together and with a wide grin, said, "I can't WAIT for grandchildren!" She then hugged herself, rocking side to side as she cooed, "Ohhh, Gramma loves you SO much!" She then let out a maniacle laugh and said, "Now make those babies, sweetie!"

.

It was a pleasant surprise to find that Ageha had the herbs to purify water so Tsukune could take a bath. He got the bath water ready, then picked up Kurumu and settled them into the tub. The girl was exhausted from sex.

Kurumu lay cuddled up against him on his lap, lost in bliss. "Sucking both my nipples at the same time like that, that was awesome," she said, giving a shiver of joy.

Tsukune kissed her head. "That was real nice," he agreed. He had actually pierced her nipples with his fangs, and took sips while he suckled. It had driven her over the edge, and him close to it. "But, it is you who are awesome, Kurumu-sama."

"Oh, I think it was you," Kurumu cooed. "We have to get that thing of your measured. I've heard stories about how long guys are suppose to be. I'm sure you got them beat."

Tsukune laughed. He made motions of washing her as he petted her. He'd never noticed before how long and smooth her legs were. He wash/petted her legs slowly, enjoying the feel of her.

"Do you think I should drink another of those bottles before we go to bed?" Kurumu mussed as she slowly washed his chest.

"How about some food first?" Tsukune asked. "You're pretty worn out."

Kurumu giggled and looked up at him with a wry grin. "I'll recover. We just have to do that one more time," she said.

Tsukune held onto Kurumu as she snuggled up against him. When she began to snore, he figured it was time to get out.


	27. Chapter 27

**Rosrio + meeting the in-laws** CH 27

Sunday morning, Tsukune and Kurumu arrived back at Witch Hill to pick up Moka, who was still in her vampire form. Although Moka claimed didn't think they needed the 'birth control' potions, she made sure she had her equal share.

Taking a cab from Witch Hill, they arrived at Tsukune's house. Tsukune noted some reporters on the sidewalk and heard camera click as they got out and went to the door. Coming up to the door, Tsukune got set to knock. The door opened, and his mother pulled him in, saying, "Come in, hurry up!" She ushered them in, then shut the door.

"Good to see you, Moka-san, Kurumu-san," his mother said, giving them a bow. "Sorry for the quick entrance, but those press people have been a constant nuance."

**"Is that so?"** Moka asked. **"I'll be right back."**

"Oh no, please don't!" Tsukune's mother said quickly. "Even though they are a bother, there is no law against them being on public property."

**"Humans have strange laws,"** Moka noted.

There was a knock at the door. Moka turned and opened it to see a strange man with a camera.

Moka glared at him.

The man's face changed from a smile to a frightened look. He backed away, saying, "So sorry, so sorry .. I won't bother you again." He then tripped as he tried to turn. Getting his feet under him, he ran away out the gate and into the street, just missing being hit by a car.

Moka shut the door. **"He won't be back,"** she stated.

.

"So, Kasumi told me you have some news?" Koji asked as he came in to sit by his wife, across from Tsukune and his wives.

"Um, yeah, Dad," Tsukune said nervously. "I wanted to be clear on who I picked for a girlfriend, but that didn't turn out the best. So, Moka and I talked about it and we, umm ..."

Rolling her eyes at Tsukune's dancing around the subject, Moka stated, **"We got married."**

"Married?" his parents asked in unison as they eyes flew wide open.

**"Kurumu-sama could not bear to be without Tsukune, she married him also,"** Moka explained.

"What?" his mother asked as the blood drained from her face.

Koji clenched a fist and barked, "Way to go, son!"

"Koji! This is serious!" his mother snapped as she glared at him. Turning back to Tsukune, she asked, "And how do you intend to care for two wives?"

"Tsukune needs me," Kurumu said quickly. "He feeds Moka, but he also needs me to feed him."

"He married you to cook for him?" Kasumi asked in disbelief. "If Moka can't cook, I can teach her!"

**"Blood,"** Moka said. **"Tsukune and I cannot feed each other. He feeds from Kurumu, I feed from him."**

"Why blood?" Kasumi asked, looking like she was ready to faint.

"Mom, Moka had to turn me into a vampire to save my life," Tsukune explained before anyone else could.

"My son is a vampire?" Kasumi asked in a squeak.

"Mom, she saved me the only way she knew how," Tsukune said.

**"I could not tolerate Tsukune dying on me, and I am sure you are rather pleased he is not dead also,"** Moka stated.

Kasumi nodded weakly. She then got up, saying, "I think I need to lie down for a while."

Koji got up and helped his wife to their room.

Kurumu cast Tsukune a grin and said, "See, that didn't go too badly, did it?"

.

Kurumu offered to make dinner for them. Kasumi declined the offer, but agreed to let Kurumu help. At first they worked quietly, Kasumi only telling Kurumu what she needed. Kurumu thought she might have to try a charm to get Kasumi to accept her. Kurumu was sure Tsukune would be upset if she charmed his mother, so she held off. Kasumi finally spoke.

Taking a deep breath, Kasumi asked, "I know your lives are much different than ours, but are you really fine with sharing my son with another woman?"

Kurumu nodded. In a mussing tone, she said, "I had never thought I would have to share my mate of fate. Because it is Tsukune, and because he needs me as well as he needs Moka, I am fine with it."

A tiny grin crossed Kasumi's face as she said, "The last time you were here you were quite adamant about Tsukune choosing you. The idea of marriage between three people is very strange to me. He is very important you you, isn't he?"

"Very," Kurumu said seriously. "Tsukune saved my life. He is also the kindest person I know. Most guys look at me and only want some action. Tsukune sees _me. _You don't know how special that is."

"And you get along well with Moka-san?"

Kurumu shrugged. "Sometimes yes, sometimes no. There is one thing we agree on, we will work together to keep Tsukune safe, and as happy as we can," she explained.

Kasumi offered Kurumu a smile. "Well then, I wish you all a happy life together. Get the noodles, dear," she said, motioning to the bowl.

.

Tsukune went up to his bedroom hoping not only would his mother accept the fact he had two beautiful wives, but also that his father would not be bragging about it to everyone he met. He opened his door and stopped short.

A dark blanket had been hung over the window, blocking out any outside light. Moka lay on his bed under the covers. Well, mostly under the covers. Blankets wrapped around her chest to show her bare shoulders. One bare leg was out that also showed part of her bare hip.

**"Shut the door."**

Tsukune did.

Moka cast him a crooked grin, and tossed the empty potion bottle to hit the light switch, turning the lights out.

**"The weather is not co-operating, but I am getting tired of waiting. Catch me if you can"** she said in a lusty tone.

.

Koji sat in the living room, watching TV when he heard a solid 'thump' that vibrated the ceiling.

Looking up, he frowned. Had someone gotten hurt? He got up and went up the stairs to check.

Another thump sounded. This time he heard what sounded like a grunt also. It sounded like it came from Tsukun'e room.

"Hon, what's that noise?" Kasumi asked.

Koji was about to answer when Tsukune's door rattled like something had hit it. He then heard a feminine gasp, and an "Ahh."

Going to the door, Koji knocked and asked, "Hey! Everything OK in there?"

The reply was fast and harsh. **"Open that door and you die!"**

Koji retreated. It was Moka. "Ahh, OK, just checking," he said sheepishly. He went back to the stairs, now listening to the noises. A couple more soft thumps, then a happy yelp. Obviously, they didn't need his asistance.

**"Yes, YES! Like that! BITE ME!"** Moka's voice cried out.

Koji blushed as Moka's voice traveled through the house. At the bottom of the stairs, Kasumi gazed up at him, wearing her own blush. Koji shrugged and asked, "So, what's for dinner?"

**"More ... MORE!"** came a happy cry that resounded off the walls.

Pretending to ignore Moka's cries, Kasumi said, "Wonton sex ... I mean soup!"

**"Give it to me HARD!"**

From the kitchen, Kurumu yelled, "HEY! The whole neighborhood can hear you!"

Thankfully, the sounds died out. Koji settled back down and waited for dinner. He heard an occasional thump, and wondered what kinky things they were doing up there. A flustered Kasumi and Kurumu got the table set, then another noise sounded out through the house, rising like a wind.

"**Oh... Ohhh ... ooh ...AAAAH! ... Ooohhh ... OHHH ... OOOOOHHHHH!"**

After the last crescendo of joyful cries, with sounded eerily like long wolf howls, Kasumi fanned her red hot face and said, "I think it is safe to call them to dinner now."

.

Moka now with her rosary back on, helped Kasumi hang laundry out on the clothes line. Watching Moka hang the last sheet up, Kasumi wondered about her. How could such a sweet and innocent looking girl change so drastically.

"There, it's done!" Moka said happily as she turned to Kasumi.

"Thank you for your help, dear. May I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"When you don't have that rosary on, you are ... very different. What does that thing do to you?"

"It seals my powers so I could go to middle school here in the human world," Moka explained. She then blushed and looked at her fingers that she tapped together nervously. "I didn't like going to school here. No one liked me."

"Life has been hard for you, hasn't it, dear?" Kasumi asked.

Moka nodded. She brightened up as she said, "But that changed when I met Tsukune. Even after he knew I was a vampire, he still wanted to be friends with me. He is my first, best friend."

"And I thank you for saving his life," Kasumi told her.

Moka winced and said, "I was the other me that did that. I don't like her doing THAT with Tsukune, but Tsukune is right. It would be wrong to never her out, or have any fun. I know I wouldn't want that."

Kasumi tipped her head and said, "You sound like the 'other you', is a completely different person."

"It's hard to explain, but she is a different person. Sometimes, she talks to me."

"She talks to you?" Kasumi asked, not believing it.

Moka nodded. "Yes, usually when I or Tsukune need help."

"So, Tsukune actually has three wives," Kasumi concluded.

"Yes," Moka agreed wistfully. "I know that sounds odd, but it's right for us."

Kasumi had one more pressing question. "If you share the same body with her, can you feel ... what each other is doing?" she asked, thinking of yesterday's pre-dinner sex fest.

Moka blushed and grew a grin. "Yes, sometimes too well," she said, looking at the ground.

"I see," Kasumi said. Seeing Moka was embarrassed, she asked, "Would you like to learn how to cook?"

"Please teach me!" Moka said quickly. "Kurumu knows, but I never learned."

Kasumi offered Moka a smile. "Well then, lets start simple with lunch."


	28. Chapter 28

**Rosario + prospective human students **CH 28

Despite his fears, Tsukune's parents were taking his marriage well. His father obviously liked bring around his wives, and his mother seemed to be making good friends with them. Ruby had postponed the meeting with prospective human students for two weeks. Tsukune was happy about that, it gave his parents and his wives time to bond. The only problem was that his mother didn't like seeing him drink from Kurumu, of Moka drinking from him. They were careful to do it so she never saw. That plan worked well until the day they left to go to talk to the human students who applied to go to Witch Hill Academy.

Kasumi hugged Tsukune to wish him luck. By habit now, when he was hugged, Tsukune bent his head to bite her in the neck. A hand whacked the back of his head.

"Hey, that's your mother!" Kurumu yelled.

Tsukune pulled back quickly. Seeing his mother's wide eyes, he said, "Sorry Mom, it's just..."

Kasumi tried to smile. Backing away, she said, "Well, best of luck, dear." She waved to them as they left. Shutting the door, she planed her hands to her forehead and shuddered. "My baby IS a vampire," she said with a groan.

.

Kyoko told her parents she was going out shopping. Upon hearing that she had applied to Witch Hill Academy, they were appalled. United in parental fear, they told her there was no way their daughter was going to such a scary school. She told them about the time she went to Yokai to see Tukkie, and that she had already met some monsters, including Moka-san. She was hoping that would calm their fears, but it only made them more adamant that they did not want her killed and eaten.

Going into the school auditorium, Kyoko followed the light flow. Just inside, Kurumu was handing out fliers, her wings and tail in full view. Kurumu was getting odd looks from the girls, and lust-filled stares from the boys.

"Hi, Kurumu-san," Kyoko said as she approached.

"Kyoko, hi!" Kurumu said, and handed her a flier. "You're going to Witch Hill with us?"

Kyoko frowned and said, "Yes, if I can get my parents to let me go."

"You KNOW that girl?" a girl asked from behind her.

Kyoko turned to see Nayoko, one of her class mates. "Yes, Kurumu is one of my cousin's friends," she said.

Kurumu tapped Kyoko's hand and said, "Wife. We're married now." She then proudly showed Kyoko the ring.

"That rat! Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" Kyoko asked angrily. "I take it there was a reception I also didn't know about?"

Kurumu let out a nervous giggle and said, "Let's just say we brought the house down."

"It was a good party then?"

"No, we really brought the house down. Completely flattened. Tsukune pulled me out of the rubble."

"Tukkie," Kyoko growled, and walked stiffly down the isle to go find him.

Unfortunately, Tukkie was someplace back stage. Kyoko plopped down in a seat and waited for him to show himself so she could yell at him.

Nayoko came over and sat by Kyoko. "You really do know her? What is she?" she asked.

Kyoko explained as well as she could. "Kurumu is a succubus. I would have thought Tukkie was going to marry Moka-san."

"Akashiya Moka?"

"That's right. Knowing Moka, I'm surprised she didn't ball Kurumu up and stuff her in a well someplace."

"You know Akashiya Moka too?" Nayoko asked, wide-eyed.

"She's one of Tukkie's friends. For how often they gazed at each other, I am really surprised he married Kurumu-san," Kyoko told her. She then let out a snort and added, "The only way to get Tukkie and Moka-san separated was with a crowbar."

The auditorium doors shutting got their attention. Kurumu launched herself in the air and flew over the students to land on the stage to the sound of a few gasps. Her wings and tail pulled into her body. She then bowed to the students and said, "Welcome everyone. I am Aono Kurumu. I would like to present Toujo Ruby, who made Witch Hill Academy possible."

Ruby came out wearing a suit jacket over her blakc bustier and her normal full length skirt. In her hand was her wand. As Ruby came out, Kurumu walked off stage. Ruby gave a partial bow to the students.

"Greetings, everyone," Ruby said as she scanned the fifty or so students. "Witch Hill Academy is the first school of it's kind. Since there will be a mixed population, meaning some monster types, and some humans, I will expect all the rules to be followed to the letter. I am aware that some of you are nervous about going to school with monsters. You are not the only ones. Many monsters are also very nervous about going to school with you. For centuries, humans have hunted down monsters. The fear goes both ways. I will not tolerate misbehavior from anyone."

Walking along the edge of the stage, Ruby pointed at the students with her wand. "In your hands are fliers that explain the basic rules. These rules are simple. Everyone will stay in human form, whether they are or not. No student is allowed to divulge what they really are. No killing for any reason. Boys will not enter the girls' dorm, and girls will not enter the boys' dorm, for any reason. There is a common lounge and study hall for mixed after school events. The dress code will be strictly enforced. Teachers are to be respected and obeyed. No one is allowed in the sunflower fields without my express permission, this is for your own safety. There are plants there that WILL eat you should you disobey."

Near the left side of the stage, Ruby announced, "Any questions you have will be answered by Aono Tsukune. For those who choose to come to Witch Hill, I will see you at the beginning of the school year." She then walked off stage.

Tsukune was next. He walked on stage and waved. "Greetings everyone. My name is Aono Tsukune. I'm sure most of you are here because you are curious about monsters." Stopping mid-stage, he said in a serious tone, "I spent two years at an all-monster school. At first, I was terrified. The very first person I met bit me in the neck, and it went downhill from there. Humans weren't suppose to be at that school, and if it was found I was a human, I would have been killed. In fact, I came very close to dying a few times. If you are wondering if it is dangerous, yes it is. If you are wondering if you'll find yourself in a position you can't get out of, that may well happen. Nothing will be as it appears. For me, I also found the best friends I will ever have. Friends that supported me at their own peril, and who I will cherish as long as I live. There are great dangers, and there are also great wonders."

Tsukune then turned and called, "Moka-sama, would you please come out?"

Outer Moka strode out in her Yokai uniform. One guy whistled. Moka cast him a frown and walked over by Tsukune to face the students.

Tsukune announced, "As I told you, things may not be as they appear." He then pulled the rosary off.

Light flashed from Moka as inner Moka appeared. Gasps ran though the crowd. Eyeing the students, Moka scanned them, then pointed and said, **"YOU! Whistler, come down here!"**

"I'm sorry!" the boy cried.

Kyoko looked to see that the boy was Tomo, one of the strong 'don't mess with me' crowd that was always on the verge of getting into trouble. At the moment, he looked scared out of his wits.

**"NOW!"** Moka commanded in a voice that echoes through the room.

Tomo got up and stumbled his way out to the isle. Every student watched as he slowly came forward, visibly shaking. He stopped at the front row. "I'm sorry," he repeated in a quivering tone.

**"Up to the stage,"** Moka commanded.

Tomo tripped, but stumbled up to the stage. The boy was taller and much wider than her, almost double her mass. Moka went to the edge. Bending down, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him as she stood up, holding him at arms' length. Tomo burst out in tears.

Moka's voice was a growl as she said, **"Flirting with a married woman, how disgusting. Do I need to teach you your place?"**

Quaking in fear, Tomo's bladder emptied. Urine rained down out of his pant leg. "Please, don't kill me," he wailed.

**"Don't you DARE ever whistle at me again,"** Moka said, then dropped him. Moka returned to Tsukune's side. Tomo landed in a heap on the floor, covering his head as he cried.

Kyoko was not the target of Moka's anger, but she still felt frightened by the silver haired vampire. Beside her, Nayoko was sobbing in fear. Kyoko had never seen this side of Moka when she was angry.

"Let this be a lesson," Tsukune said. "That weak and skinny looking boy or that timid girl you plan to pick on, may not be so weak or timid if they are angered. My advice is to do your best to get along with everyone. Questions please."

Kyoko picked up on the fact Moka was married. She got up as she raised her hand. "Excuse me. Moka-san, you got married too?"

"**Tsukune is my husband,"** Moka told her.

"What!" Kyoko cried. "I thought Tukkie married Kurumu-san."

**"He did."**

"Tukkie! Does aunty and uncle know about this?" Kyoko asked.

Tsukune let out a nervous giggle and said, "Umm, Kyo, can we talk later? I think some people have questions."

"You bet we will!" Kyoko said as she plopped back down.

"MY GOD, she's your _wife_?" a gapping boy asked.

Ruby poked her head out on stage and called, "Moka-san, could you come here, please?"

**"I'll let you handle them,"** Moka said. She retrieved her rosary and carried it off stage.

Holding up his hands, Tsukune asked, "Can we please keep to questions about the school?"

A girl raised her hand, then got up as Tsukune pointed to her. Casting a fearful look to where Moka had gone, she asked, "Are all monsters that strong?"

Tsukune thought for a second, then said, "The best answer I can give you, is that it is better not to find out."

The next boy to raise his hand had a real question about school. "Is Witch Hill accredited? I mean, the credits we earn can be used toward college?"

"Yes, and I believe that by the end of this next year, there will also be a college prep school opening up at Witch Hill also," Tsukune told him.

Another boy asked, "My parents really don't want me going, how did you talk your parents into letting you go to a school filled with monsters?"

Tsukune shrugged and said, "They didn't know it was a monster school. Neither did I until I arrived. The bus only came once a month, so I was stuck there. That is not the case with Witch Hill, but you will need your parent's approval to attend. There are waivers they need to sign."

"Tukkie," Kyoko said as she stood up. "I have the same problem. Maybe if you could talk to the parents, that might help."

"That is a good idea," Tsukune agreed. "A weekend maybe, so all the parents can attend."

Tsukune answered more questions that were mostly about him and his experiences. He told the tale of the newspaper club VS the Public Safety Commission. As he talked with all the students glued to his every word, Ruby came out to the edge of the stage.

"Tsukune, I need you back here," Ruby said urgently.

Tsukune looked at her. "Umm, Ruby, I was telling them..."

"Forget that! We found Yukari, I need you NOW!" Ruby barked.


	29. Chapter 29

**Rosario + Return of Yukari **CH 29

Tsukune walked into the class room Ruby led him to, and found a strange sight. Yukari's mother was sitting motionless at a desk, hands out on front of her as she stared at nothing. In between her hands was a luminous globe. Inside the globe, Yukari was standing in the infirmary, surrounded by blue tinted air.

Behind her, Yukari's father stood with a hands on his wife's shoulders. He looked stressed as he watched his wife.

Moka and Kurumu had taken seats, watching Tsukune as he came in.

Motioning to the Sendos, Ruby explained. "Fujiko traced back to the last place Yukari was known to be, Taminori was monitoring her. The scene in the globe is directly prior to Yukari's disappearance. Taminori cast a suspended animation spell on his wife, so what she was seeing would not be lost. He came to me to read what spell Yukari was summoning."

Motioning Tsukune closer, Ruby pointed to the air around Yukari. "See the blue tinted air? That is a teleportation spell she is trying to cast. See the ribbons of clear air, and that bit of dark blue there? That means her spell malfunctioned. She could have sent herself anywhere."

"But, she is alive, right?" Tsukune asked.

Ruby scowled at Tsukune. When I say 'anywhere', that also includes deep inside the earth, or out into outer space. Either one would have killed her instantly. The truth is, we have no way of knowing where she went, or any way to retrieve her after this point right here when she casts her spell."

"Yukari's dead?" Tsukune asked, not wanting to believe it.

"Unknown. The only thing we can do, is send someone back in time to stop that spell. If you break Yukari's spell, then it will not function at all. To do that, all you have to do is break her concentration and move her out of the spell area. To be sure she is safe, you have to bring her back."

"Me?" Tsukune asked.

Ruby nodded. "Taminori can't go. If he did, the suspended animation will fade, and we'll loose Yukari forever, and he'd be trapped in a time loop. Moka or Kurumu can't go, their babies would be lost if they did. I have to open the portal and hold it so you can retrieve Yukari and bring her back. As it is, Taminori is not sure how long his spell is going to last. You need to go get Yukari before his spell fades."

Tsukune nodded in understanding. He gapped at Ruby as what she said sunk in. "What babies?" he asked.

"Congratulations, both your wives are pregnant," Ruby said stiffly. "I'm going to start my spell, are you ready?"

"WHAT!" Tsukune asked in a yelp. He turned to gape at Moka and Kurumu who sat watching him. "But that potion.."

"Was a potion to ensure pregnancy," Ruby stated. "We can discuss it later. You need to go now."

"But," Tsukune asked weakly. Ruby wasn't listening. She had a book opened, and was beginning a chant. He was going to be a father, twice over. He wasn't ready for this! He had no time to think about it. He had to go save Yukari. "All right, send me," he stated.

Ruby waved her wand as she spoke her words of magic. Tsukune watched the globe with Yukari in it. Suddenly, he felt a wash of something and became disoriented.

Trying to focus, he noted Ruby's chant seemed a lot higher in tone. The classroom was gone. He was in the infirmary at Yokai. In front of him was Yukari, chanting her spell with tears in her eyes. Blue tinted air swirled around her.

Tukune leaped at her. He tackled her around her torso to carry her to the far wall where they landed in a heap. Behind him a loud 'pop' sounded. He looked back to see the bed Yukari had been beside was gone.

"I did it," Tsukune said with a happy sigh. A pan then dropped on his head, and Yukari pushed away from him.

Getting up, Yukari glared at him with tears in her eyes. "You just married two girls, and now you come to grab ME by the tits?" she asked in a scream.

Behind Yukari, Tsukune noticed a swirling in the air. Right, that had to be Ruby's spell. There was no time to explain. He jumped up and grabbed Yukari as he ran for the portal.

"PERVERT!" Yukari yelled as she beat at him and waved her wand.

Ignoring the punishment, and another pan to his head, Tsukune leaped into the portal. Again, he was disoriented. This time, he met solid wall as he jumped through. The last thing he saw was stars in his vision.

.

"Owww!" Yukari complained from the landing. She then noticed Tsukune's hand lay on her crotch. With a squeak, she got out from under his arm, then kicked his limp form yelling , "Stop touching me, you PERVERT!"

"Yukari's here!" Ruby cried happily.

Yukari noticed she wasn't in the infirmary any more. She was in a class room. Ruby stood holding a spell book. Her parents were here, as was Moka and Kurumu. For some reason, she felt stunned.

"You're back!" Moka cried happily.

"Oh Yukari," Taminori said in a sniffle. He snapped his fingers, and her mother dropped her arms and blinked. "Our baby is alive," he said happily.

Moka ran over to grab Yukari and hug her, followed directly by her parents.

"What's going on?" Yukari asked, confused.

Teary eyed, Fujiko petted Yukari's face as she explained her long disappearance, and their searching for her.

"The only way to get you back was to interrupt your spell," Taminori said, wiping a tear from his eyes.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried as she went over to the limp boy who lay below the hole he made in the wall. She cradled his head and whined, "Oh, please be alive!"

"Tsukune went beck to get you," Moka told Yukari.

"The last time I could find you, was when you cast that spell. Tsukune had to retrieve you before you finished your spell and disappeared," Fujiko explained.

Taking in their explanations, Yukari asked, "Tsukune saved me?"

"We all did." Ruby told her. "Tsukune was the only one who could go back and retrieve you."

Moka made Yukari look at her. Gently, Moka said, "We all feared you were dead. Please, you have to accept our marriage. We all care for you. Just because you don't have a ring, doesn't mean we don't love you. You are our special friend, Yukari."

Yukari gazed at Moka's gentle smile. She then burst out in tears and hugged her friend.

.

Tsukune awoke to hear Yukari sobbing. Yukari was in a group hug with her parents and pink haired Moka. Yukari was crying on Moka's shoulder. He was on the floor, his head lay on Kurumu's lap.

"He's awake," Kurumu said.

Tsukune tried to sit up, and fell back on Kurumu's lap. His head pounded with an ache. "What happened?" he asked in a groan.

Petting his cheek, Kurumu said, "You did it. You brought Yukari back." With a wince, she added, "You also put a hole in the block wall with your head. Thankfully, you broke Yukari's impact. She wasn't hurt."

"Oh, that's good," Tsukune said with a sigh.

"I was thinking Agurumu if it's a girl, Tsukune junior if it's a boy," Kurumu mussed.

"Huh?" Tsukune asked as he looked up, seeing nothing but the shelf of her breasts above him.

Peaking out over her breasts, Kurumu's face appeared. With a blushing grin, she said, "Our baby. Agurumu if it's a girl, Tsukune junior if it's a boy."

Tsukune then remembered what Ruby said, why he was the one that had to go through. He sat up, ignoring his headache. He stared at Kurumu. "I'm going to be a father," he said vacantly.

Kurumu nodded happily and said, "Yes, and we have to decide names, get all those cute baby things, and of course make the cutest nursery for them."

"I don't feel so good," Tsukune muttered.

"Oh, let mama Kurumu take care of you," Kurumu said in a smooth, sweet tone, and pulled him back down on her lap.

Tsukune laid back down, feeling completely lost.

.

In a restaurant, Ageha sat by Kurumu in a booth, facing Tsukune and Moka.

"Oh, silly me, I got the wrong potions," Ageha said with a giggle as she waved her hand at Tsukune. "Don't worry, I'll help take care of the baby so you two can go to school."

By the way she was acting, Tsukune had no illusions about any 'mistakes'. Ageha had planned this and lied to them. "Babies," Tsukune told her. "Moka is pregnant also."

Ageha cast a frown at him. Angrily, she asked, "You are cheating on my daughter already?"

"Mom, we are both married to Tsukune," Kurumu explained.

Ageha stared at Kurumu. "And how did you let that happen?" she asked harshly.

Before a fight broke out between them, Tsukune said firmly, "That's not your business, Mrs. Kurono. Lets get back to the problem. You tricked us! We have to go to school, Kurumu has a hard enough time getting passing grades without distractions. Babies are a lot of work. You have made things very hard for us." It was then he noticed Ageha was beginning to itch herself.

"Mrs. Kurono?" Ageha asked as she raised an eyebrow at Tsukune while she itched her neck. "That's all I am to you, is Mrs. Kurono?"

"When you play dirty tricks on us, yes!" Tsukune said firmly.

Digging under a breast, then itching a leg, Ageha said in an irritated tone, "I told you, that was a mistake! And ... arhghh!" she cried as she tried to reach an itch on her back. Wiggling side to side in her seat, which made her breasts sway, she said, "I am very willing to help care for Kurumu's baby!"

"How about Moka's baby, so she can finish school too?" Tsukune asked.

Ageha itched her arms, belly, then dug at her hair in rapid succession. Letting out a cry of frustration, she got up. "Excuse me," she said, and hurried off to the bathroom.

Tsukune felt a sadistic pleasure in watching her itch so badly. He briefly wondered if inner Moka was rubbing off on him. On the other side of the table, Kurumu wore a lost look and asked, "Can we go now?"

Part of Tsukune didn't want to. He wanted to stay to watch Ageha itch her skin raw. Kurumu was upset though, as was Moka. Moka hadn't looked up since the they started to argue. "Yeah, let's go," he agreed.

.

On their way to Witch Hill, Tsukune sat between his two wives on the bus. Moka watched out the window. On Tsukune's other side, Kurumu sat quietly in thought.

Tsukune knew Kurumu was feeling bad about what her mother did. At the moment, he couldn't think of anything to say that would comfort her.

"It's not your fault, Kurumu," Moka said as she looked out the window.

"It is," Kurumu stated. Looking at Tsukune sadly, she said, "If I hadn't forced myself on you, then this wouldn't have happened."

Moka and Kurumu looked at each other. Furrowing her brows, Moka said, "Stop that. We are going to need each other. I will admit, I wasn't happy with what you did, but so far things are working out. Who knows, maybe we were suppose to be together like this. What is, is. Instead of dwelling on what happened, we need to concentrate on what we need to do." Taking a breath, Moka flicked her eyes at Tsukune and added, "And we DO need you, so no more about it!"

"Moka," Kurumu said as she gazed at Moka in wonder.

"Moka's right," Tsukune added. "So lets work together."

Inside, Kurumu felt a welling joy of acceptance. "Together," Kurumu agreed with a nod.

.

Yukari sat on the front porch, watching the construction workers down the hill. The new school was going up quickly. The new school that she had a chance to go to once her test results from Yokai came back. She knew she passed, but she wouldn't be at the top of the class since there were things she missed.

After calming down from Tsukune grabbing her like that, she heard what happened - or would have happened if he hadn't broken her spell. After her spell had been cast, no one could find her, and there had been a large search. Her parents and her friends had saved her from whatever fate was going to happen when her spell was finished. In the skipped time she missed, Mizore had gone home, Kurumu passed with a grade everyone previously thought impossible, and both Moka and Kurumu were going to have babies.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Fujiko asked as she came out.

"OK, Mom," Yukari said. Shifting her gaze to her mother she asked, "What I did was stupid, wasn't it?"

Fujiko tipped her head in thought, then said, "You acted without thinking through what you were doing. That is never a good thing. Please keep that in mind in the future. Be thankful your father was able to get me to your friends. We never would have been able to bring you back if it wasn't for them."

"I'm not Tsukune's wife, but he still came to get me. He and Moka love me even though I'm not married to them," Yukari mussed.

"Of course they do dear," Fujiko said gently. Putting an arm around Yukari, she said, "That is what true friends do. They love and support each other. They risk their lives for each other if need be. True friends are hard to come by, dear. You should feel very happy to have people you can count on."

Yukari nodded. "We have gone through a lot together. And together, we have done things and won fights none of us alone could have handled."

"You can accept Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu being married now?" Fujiko asked.

"If that's what keeps us together, yes," Yukari said firmly. She then added, "But, one of us is missing, and friends never let friends down."


	30. Chapter 30

**Rosario + an Icy reception** CH 30

Kurumu pumped her wings, flying through the cold air. Even in the summer, the pine tree forested mountains of the Shirayuki clan still retained their snow cover. She really hoped she'd get there before she froze. On her back, Yukari rode huddled down against her.

"Are we there yet?" Yukari asked with a quaking of chill in her voice.

"Almost," Kurumue said, irritated at the tenth time she asked the same question.

"I gotta pee," Yukari whined.

"Pee on me, and I'll drop you!" Kurumu snapped.

Seeing a log house that looked like it might be an Inn, Kurumu glided down towards it. Lining up with the road, she noted ski tracks in the snow around the building. A waft of smoke that came to her nose had the taste of grilled food, making her stomach growl. Landing in front of the building, Kurumu got Yukari off her back and went in.

Much to Kurumu's delight, they walked into a large dinning room. Although the room wasn't heated, it was warmer than outside and the lack of wind really felt good. A few patrons sat at the bar across the front. Kurumu and Yukari took a table hear the entrance to the kitchen, figuring this was the warmest place. While Yukari ran off to the bathroom, Kurumu hugged herself and rubbed her arms to gain a bit of extra heat.

"May I help ... what are you doing here?" a voice asked, starting pleasant, but turning cold.

Kurumu looked up to see Mizore in a waitress outfit, staring down on her. Misore's mostly bare legs seemed to make Kurumu even colder. "Looking for you. Mizore, we need to talk," Kurumu told her.

Kurumu swore there was frost coming out of Mizore's mouth as she said, "I have nothing to say to you." Mizore turned and hailed another waitress. "Kin! Please take care of this table."

"Wait, please," Kurumu said as she stood up. She tried to follow Mizore. Mizore waved a hand behind her, coating the floor with ice. Kurumu slipped and fell. When she could get up, Mizore was gone.

.

While Kurumu and Yukari ate the 'hot soup' special that was luke warm, they kept a close eye out for Mizore. They ate slow, then ordered a batch of "hot and crunchy" drumsticks. Munching through the room temperature meat, they still didn't see any sign of her.

When the waitress came over to give them the bill, Kurumu asked, "Could you please tell Shirayuki Mizore I need to see her? It is important."

Casting Kurumu a benevolent smile, she said, "I'm sorry, she's gone home."

"Where does she live?"

The waitress held her smile and said, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you that. Would you like some chilled fruit?"

Both girls winced and shook their heads. Kurumu paid the bill, then left with Yukari in tow. Outside, Kurumu walked around trying to figure out which way Mizore had gone.

Searching around the building, Kurumu noted many ski and snow board tracks. It was impossible to tell which one Mizore had made. Remembering that Mizore used an ice board when they had come here to ski, she picked a single, wide track, and followed it.

.

After an hour and a half of trudging through the snow, they came upon a man ice fishing. By his ice blue hair, T-shirt and shorts, Kurumu knew he was a local. As they approached, he looked over at them and frowned.

"You girls cold? You're not from around here, are you?" he asked.

Kurumu was cold. Her feet felt like blocks of ice. "We're looking for Shirayuki Mizore. Do you know her?"

"The man frowned in thought as he said, "Hmmm Mizore... ah yes, Tsurara's daughter, right?"

"Yes," Yukari said with a nod.

"They live over on the other side of that mountain," the man said, gesturing the way. "But I think you two had better go by road. You'll never make it straight over the top. On the south end of this pond is a road. Take it to the main road, go right, then at the next intersection, go left. Follow that road until you get to the valley, then bear right, that road goes up the side of the mountain. Just keep going up and take the second right. If you go past cliffs, you've gone too far."

"How far is it?" Kurumu asked fearfully.

The man shrugged. "By road? I figure about fifteen, twenty kilometers," he said. Eyeing them, he added, "Before you go, you should really stop by the tourist Inn and at least warm up some. It's on the way. They got hot drinks there, and they sell snow suits."

"Thanks," Kurumu said weakly.

.

Kurumu and Yukari walked the five kilometers to the tourist Inn. Kurumu had already pulled her wings in to slow down her heat loss, a battle she was loosing with every step they took. She'd forgotten how cold it was up here. By the time they got to the Inn, all she could think about was getting inside and getting warm.

.

The tourist Inn was busy, the delicious smell of hot food wafted in the air. Kurumu used the last of her money to buy them hot drinks and boots. To verify the directions, she talked to one of the waitresses. The waitress gave them directions back the way they had come.

Kurumu felt like crying.

.

Not trusting any directions now, Kurumu and Yukari went back out and continued on to the valley. Asking another man they found chopping wood on a hillside, he didn't know Mizore, or her family, and by his claim he knew 'everyone on the mountain'.

Kurumu thanked him for his help and returned to the road. She looked both ways, and had no idea which way to go.

"What about the ski slopes?" Yukari asked. "Remember we went skiing up here? Maybe Mizore went there."

Kurumu was about to yell at Yukari for such a stupid idea. As she thought about it, maybe someone up there knew where Mizore's house was.

Although she was tired and cold, Kurumu took to the sky again, carrying Yukari. She flew high enough to find the long, clear ski slopes, then dropped down through the frigid air, hoping her wings wouldn't freeze.

The slopes were teeming with activity. Tourists abounded, many pointed to Kurumu as she glided in to land in front of the main lodge.

"Aww wow! Hey lady, that is a cool glider, where'd you get that?" one man asked.

"I want one of those!"

"Can I try it?"

Kurumu then realized that the snow suit clad people she had landed in front of were humans.

Yukari pipped up with, "It's a prototype, we're still testing it."

Hands clapped, a snow woman said, "Congratulations on your flight! Come on inside, and I'll get you out of that thing."

Kurumu looked at the woman in the doorway who wore nothing but a robe. Shirayuki Tsurara, Mizore's mother. "Thank you," Kurumu offered.

Kurumu and Yukari followed Tsurara in past the common area and into an office. Tsurara motioned them in with a smile. Once inside, her smile vanished as she glared at the pair.

"WHAT do you think you are doing?" Tsurara asked harshly. "It's tourist season, and we've got humans all over the place! Are you trying to ruin our business?"

"This was the only way I could get here," Kurumu explained, twitching her wings.

"We're looking for Mizore, we have to talk to her," Yukari explained.

Tsurara looked down at Kurumu's left hand. "I see, come to gloat?" she asked in a cold tone.

"NO!" Yukari barked, balling her fists. "We all miss Mizore, and she needs to finish school."

"I don't believe Mizore wants to see any of you," Tsurara said harshly. "It is best if you leave."

Kurumu shook her head sadly. Mizore wouldn't speak to her, and her mother was hostile to them as well. The last thing Kurumu wanted, was to end up trying to fight snow women in their own habitat. "Fine," she said in defeat. "Before I go, could you at least pass a message for me?"

"What?" Tsurara asked in a snap.

Letting out a huff, Kurumu said, "Please tell Mizore I am sorry for betraying her. She was one of the few people I could trust. More importantly, could ask her to visit Tsukune, he is really sad he never got the chance to say goodbye to her. I know he is, because he's read the letter she left a few times. He ... we all think Mizore should go back and finish school for herself. We're not at Yokai any more, so she won't have to put up with seeing me. Sorry to have bothered you."

Kurumu absorbed her wings and tail and headed for the door.

Yukari grabbed Kurumu and said, "Wait! We can't leave yet, we need to talk to Mizore!"

Kurumu frowned at her and said, "Don't you get it? We're not wanted here."

"But, we can't go back without her," Yukari pleaded.

Kurumu smacked Yukari on top of the head. "She doesn't want to see us," Kurumu said firmly. "It's OVER. Let's go home."

"But..." Yukari said, gazing at Kurumu with pleading eyes.

Tsurara asked in her cold tone, "If Tsukune wanted to see Mizore, why didn't he come himself?"

Kurumu looked at the floor as she said, "He has a lot on his mind. We wanted to surprise him. I thought ... " Looking up at the snow woman, all she saw was anger directed towards her. She doubted Tsurara was listening to anything she said. She was tired and cold, and sick of the hostility. "Never mind, forget it," she said, and stormed out.

"Kurumu!" Yukari cried, following her.

A purple head rose above the desk to eye the shut door. Mizore looked up at her mother. 'sniff'.


	31. Chapter 31

**Rosario + an offer **CH 31

In the store, Tsukune and outer Moka looked at the cribs, high chairs and other baby-related things. One thing Tsukune noticed right away was that it was all expensive. Even the cute little baby clothes seemed to cost as much as clothing for grown people. He also noted that every few months, they would have to buy new clothes as the baby grew.

"How are we going to do this?" he asked vacantly. They wouldn't need one crib, but two. The same thing with everything else. Not to mention the constant suppy of clothes and diapers they would need.

"We'll manage somehow," Moka assured him, though she held the same fears.

"Excuse me, Aono Tsukune?"

Tsukune turned to see Hirata Kiku smiling at him. "Hi. We saw you on TV. Thank you for speaking well of us," he offered.

"I was just reporting what I saw," she assured him. Seeing Moka, she said, "Greetings, Miss Akashiya."

"Mrs. Aono," Moka said, correcting her.

"Ahh!" Kiku said, registering this bit of information. "So that's why you two are in a infant store. Congratulations! Starting a family?" she asked.

Moka cast a glance at a crib. "Yes, and all these things are a lot more expensive that we imagined," she said in a forlorn tone.

"Yes they are," Kiku agreed. She then raised a finger and said, "I have a great idea! That book of my experience on Witch Hill is going through the roof! The publisher can't make copies fast enough to keep up with the demand. It's selling well not only here in Japan, but also in Asia, Europe, and the Americas. Tell you what, let me pay for the crib, I owe you that much at least. I'd also like to do another book on your family. Let me do my research, and I'll buy you all the baby things you need."

"Umm, thanks, but weren't you scared up there?" Tukune asked.

Kiku nodded. "That is true, but I'm willing to risk it. People want to know more about you. We can give that to them, and help ourselves at the same time," she said excitedly.

Tsukune and Moka looked at each other. "I don't know," Moka said with a frown.

"Mr. and Mrs. Aono, you can be international celebrities! Everyone in the world will know who you are," Kiku said joyfully.

"I don't think we want that," Moka said with a wince.

"I can understand why you may be hesitant," Kiku said, "But please consider it. Someone is going to make a lot of money off exposing monsters to the world as they really are. Not as the evil ones who crawl in the dark, but people like yourselves that are pretty much like everyone else. We will be helping your kind to finally be accepted. You won't have to hide any more."

Tsukune's first thought was how wonderful that would be. As he looked at Moka, he could see she was thinking the same thing. It sounded perfect. Too perfect. If Tsukune had learned anything, it was that things had a tendency to go wrong. Something this big could go horribly wrong.

"We will need to think about it," Tsukune offered.

"By all means, yes!" Kiku agreed. "Until then, which crib would you like?"

"We actually need two," Moka said. "Kurumu is pregnant also."

Kiku stared at her. "Kurumu? The blue haired girl with the wings?" she asked.

"Ah, yeah," Tsukune said, not sure if Moka should have admitted to that. "That's the trouble, we need pretty much two of everything."

"All right," Kiku said with a nod. "Two cribs then. And everything both babies will need, plus your five percent of the net sales on the books, movies and memorabilia that I am sure will come."

"Movies?" Tsukune asked.

"I've already been contacted by a major motion picture studio," Kiku explained. "If you decide to agree, I am sure money will be a problem you won't ever have."

"We still need to talk it over," Tsukune told her.

"We haven't even decided which cribs we want," Moka added.

"Take your time, no rush," Kiku assured her. "I'll go talk to the store manager and give him my credit card number. When you decide, just tell him which ones you want," she said. Digging into her purse, she pulled out a card and handed it to Tsukune. "Here's my phone number, please call me the moment you decide."

"OK, thanks."

Bubbling over with excitement, Kiku said, "This is going to be great for human and monster kind! See you later," she said with a wave, then ran over to the counter.

"This is big," Moka said as she looked at Tsukune.

"Huge," he agreed. "I think we should go before she tries to get us to sign something."

Moka nodded.

.

Tsukune felt guilty about hitting his parents with another bomb shell. He didn't think his mother had recovered yet from his last revelations to her. Thankfully, Moka sat at the table quietly and let him stumble through his explanation as they faced his parents.

"Umm, Mom, Dad, remember those potion bottles that were suppose to keep Moka and Kumuru from getting pregnant?' he began.

Kasumi planted a hand to her head. Rubbing her forehead, she asked, "So, when is the baby due?"

"You know?" Tsukune asked, wondering if someone had already told them.

Kasumi shook her head. Letting out a huff, she said, "I just figured that was the case. Let me guess, the potion didn't work."

"Oh, it worked," Tsukune said, "We were tricked. That was a potion to ensure pregnancy."

"WHAT!" both his parents cried as they stared at him.

Tsukune nodded, feeling foolish for trusting Ageha. "Kurumu's mother wanted to make sure she was going to have a grandchild," he explained.

"Kurumu is pregnant too?" Kasumi asked weakly.

"Yeah," Tsukune said, "I guess that potion works really well."

His parents looked at each other. "I told you we shouldn't have," Kasumi said to Koji with a deep frown.

Koji cracked a nervous grin and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, we didn't know."

"Mom, Dad, you ..." Tsukune asked.

"We kinda borrowed a bottle," Koji said sheepishly.

"Your father wanted to save a few yen on birth control," Kasumi said as she cast Koji a glare.

"Hey!" Koji said brightly, "We still have Tsukune's baby things."

"Not after the yard sales and donations," Kasumi grumbled. "Besides, how do we know it will be a boy? We're NOT putting a girl in boy's clothes."

"We won't," Koji said defensively. "I'm sure the thrift store has lots of girls' things."

Elbows on the table, Kasumi planted her face in her hands. Drawing her head up far enough to look at them, she asked between her fingers, "Any other news?" she asked in a dull tone.

"Um, no, that's it," Tsukune offered.

"There is one other thing," Moka said sheepishly, which caused his parents to flinch.

.

Tsukune's parents were of some help on deciding if they should take Kiku's offer. Koji was excited about the massive amounts of money Tsukune could make to support his wives. Kasumi on the other hand, was worried about all their lives being shared with the whole world. She equated it to them living in a fish bowl, everything they did would become public knowledge.

Tsukune held Moka's hand as they walked back up the path to Ruby's house. "I don't know, we could really use the money, but I don't want our lives to become a circus," he mussed.

"Me either," Moka agreed. "I think we've already drawn enough attention to last us a lifetime."

"So, we won't tell Kurumu about the offer?" Tsukune asked.

"We better not," Moka said, fearing the 'stardom' would go to Kurumu's head.

Thinking hard, Tsukune said, "OK, what about this. The big story should be the school. What if I make Kiku a counter offer? Ask Ruby to let her be the one to report school news and events? She can interview many students then."

Moka cast him a smile. "I like it," she said.

"Hey, Tsukune, Moka!" Kurumu called as she burst out of the house. Jogging up to them, she said, "Mom wants to make amends for tricking us, so she said we can use her credit card to buy anything we want!" Kurumu said cheerfully as she held up the card.

Tsukune looked at the card and frowned. "Who is Nakamura Shiro?" he asked, reading the name on the card.

"It's OK, it's one of her boyfriends," Kurumu said with a smile. "Let's go shopping!"

Tsukune and Moka looked at each other, then back to Kurumu.

"No," they chorused.


	32. Chapter 32

**Rosario + working for a living** CH 32

Tsukune hefted the garbage can full of wire and construction debris and carried it down the newly build hallway to the dump chute. His brown coveralls were coated with dust, as was his head rag and the mask over his nose and mouth. Although the can was filled with bits of wood, electrical wire and metal, the 150 litre contained didn't seem that heavy to him. Tsukune hefted the can and poured the contents down the chute. The debris made a cloud of dust as it slid down into the waiting dumpster.

Tsukune got clear of the dust and took a moment to pull his mask down to breathe non-filtered air. The smell of wood and drywall immediately came to his nostrils. Around him, the unpainted hallway walls showed patches and seams. From the ceiling, wires hung through rectangular holes awaiting the lights to be installed.

It was hard to believe than in another month and a half, they'd be going to school here. He was happy that Ruby got them jobs helping to build the school. Kurumu was excited at the prospect of having their own spending money. Unfortunately, his, Moka's and Kurumu's earnings were already earmarked to pay for baby items.

"Tsukune, Tsukune!"

From one of the openings in the ceiling, Moka's cloth wrapped head appeared. Holding her coverall wrapped arm down, Her mask muffled her voice as she said, "I'll take that one, I have another full one for you."

"I can come get it," Tsukune said as he passed up the can.

"They're doing the floors up here today, we have to hurry and get everything all ready for them," Moka explained. She disappeared, then full can appeared as she lowered it down.

Tsukune grabbed the can. "Got it," he called.

"They're going to close up this hole, meet me at the stairs for the next one," Moka called down.

Tsukune dumped three more full cans. He was surprised at the amount of leftover debris there was when buildings were being made. The work was going so fast, the construction crews could not stop to clean up after themselves. That gave Tsukune and his friends a job cleaning up after the professionals.

Tsukune organized their crew for efficiency. Yukari would start an area, using magic to levitate large debris, breaking it if need be to fit into the garbage cans. Next came Kurumu and his cousin Kyoko with brooms to sweep the floor. Kyoko's friend Yuki was next with dust pans to scoop the dirt piles into the cans. Moka helped pick up the plies and placed the garbage cans, then picked up full ones to give to him, and he took them down and dumped them. In between dumpings, he checked to be sure the next areas were ready for cleaning. Once the upper floor cleanup was done, they did a 'quick sweep' though of the first floor to pick up any debris someone might stumble over.

By early afternoon, Tsukune and his 'cleanup crew' were done until the construction crews left for the day. Later on after dinner, he would return with his crew to clean up for the morning construction workers to begin. He went down to the changing trailer and exchanged his dusty work clothes for his regular clothes.

Kyoko met him coming out as she came up pulling her mask and head wrap off. "Tukkie, you're coming to the beach with us, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but Ruby wanted to talk to me first," he explained.

"OK, but we have a volleyball game today, DON'T be late," Kyoko said in a scold.

"I'll be on time," he assured her. All these girls in swim suits playing volleyball. Nope, there was no way he was going to miss that.

.

Tsukune stood in Ruby's 'head office' trailer at the construction site and asked, "Why today?"

At her desk which was stacked with rolls of prints and a hard hat atop her 'in box', Ruby tapped on the paper and said, "Because the Yanagiya's won't be home again until a week before school starts. This boy, Yanagiya Ren, really wants to come to school here, but his parents are nervous. I promised them you'd talk to them today."

"Why didn't you tell me before today?" Tsukune asked.

"So sorry, but you are on the payroll now, so please do this for me," Ruby said eyeing him like he'd better do it.

"OK," Tsukune said with a huff. Holding out his hand, he said, "Give me the address."

Ruby picked up a briefcase and slid it across the desk to him. "In here is their address, the consent forms, the requests for school records and his information packet. Please be sure all the forms are properly filled out."

Tsukune stared at her. "I'm not a school official, why give these to me?" he asked.

Ruby frowned at him, then scribbled on a notepad. "OK, now you are a school official. Aono Tsukune, ummm, assistant director for enrollment."

"Can you do that?" Tsukune asked, eyeing her warily.

"All done!" Ruby said, beaming him a smile. "Good luck, Mr. Aono."

Tskune groaned and picked the briefcase up.

"We'll discuss your salary when you get back. And put a suit on if you have one!" Ruby said as Tsukune left.

.

Dressed in his suit, Tsukune found the apartment building. Finding the apartment, he knocked and waited patiently. He heard a woman inside yell, "See who's here."

Tsukune kept waiting, but no one opened the door. In the peephole, he noted a shadow appear, then leave. He knocked again.

The door opened, a middle aged woman asked in an irritated tone, "Can I help you?"

"Ummm, Mrs. Yanagiya? My name is Aono Tsukune. I came to talk to you about your son coming to Witch Hill Academy this fall."

The woman turned to look at something inside, then opened the door and said, "Oh, all right, come in."

Tsukune noted their apartment was nice and fairly large. Mrs. Yanagiya called for her husband, then showed Tsukune to a chair opposite their couch. Mr. Yanagiya came out in a dress shirt and pants, holding a sheet of paper. He adjusted his glasses and sat down. Looking sternly at Tsukune, he asked, "You're from this monster school?"

"Yes, sir. Witch Hill academy," Tsukune replied.

"You look young. Are you a monster?"

"Me?" Tsukune asked in surprise. "Well, kinda."

"What do you mean by that? Either you're a monster, or you're not," Mr. Yanagiya stated.

Shifting in place, Tsukune said, "Well, sir, it's hard to explain. I was completely human, but now, I'm a vampire, though I don't look like most vampires."

"So, you drink blood," Mrs. Yanagiya stated.

"I have to," Tsukune said defensively.

From behind him, someone said, "He's Akashiya Moka's husband."

Tsukune turned to see a teenage boy behind him. "You must be Ren," he said.

Ren nodded and said, "You got another wife too, the busty blue haired girl that can fly."

"Is that what you teach at this school, polygamy?" Ren's mother asked in a hard tone.

"No, no!" Tsukune said quickly. "Mrs. Yanagiya, what happened with us was a ... special circumstance. I didn't want two wives, that was just how it worked out."

"And how did you get a wife you didn't want?" Mr. Yanagiya asked.

Of all people, why did Ruby have to send him? Tsukune coughed and said, "It's complicated. Can we please talk about the school?"

"OK, let's!" Mr. Yanagiya announced. Holding up his paper, he read, "Has any other human survived going to a monster school?"

"I did," Tsukune offered.

"I mean, and leave the school STILL be a human being afterwards."

Tsukune winced and said, "I have been the only human to ever go to a school with monsters."

"So, the answer is no."

"That's not true," Tsukune said quickly, then realized it was. "What I mean is, yes it is true, but only because I've been the only one." Tsukune wished he didn't have this suit on, he was beginning to sweat in this thing.

"But, it is possible Ren might come home as some kind of monster," Ren's father asked.

"Anything is possible," Tsukune agreed, "But there is a VERY good chance that won't happen."

Both Ren's parents frowned at him.

"That is not very reassuring," Ren's mother said heavily.

"I wouldn't mind being a monster," Ren said in a neutral tone.

"Yes, you would," Tsukune said as he turned to Ren. Angry at the boy's readily accepting he might be turned into some-thing, Tsukune said, "Look Ren, being a monster isn't fun. It's a royal pain in the ... behind. I didn't choose to be a vampire, Moka had to make me one to save my life. Since then, I have to watch how hungry I get, or someone might get hurt. That's not fun. Besides that, I get hounded by reporters, Kurumu's mother thinks it's funny to play tricks on us, and I think my mother is going to have a heart attack if I come home with any more bad news!"

"What kind if tricks?" Ren asked innocently.

Lost in his rant, Tsukune said, "Ageha gave us these," holding up his fingers to twitch then in quotes, he said, "'birth control' potions that were actually potions to ensure pregnancy. Because of her little joke, BOTH my wives are pregnant, and so is my mother!"

"Just what is your relationship with your mother?" Ren's father asked as they eyed him in shock.

"This guy is a pervert," Ren's mother concluded.

Tsukune turned back to them. "It's nothing like that, my father thought it was a good idea to use the potions instead of normal birth control. So, now we get to spent our summer working to buy baby things instead of having a vacation," he explained. "Ageha THEN tried to sucker us into using someone else's credit card. Luckily I convinced Kurumu it was a bad idea and made her give it back." Turning back to Ren, he said, "Anyway, being a monster is NOT fun."

"Having two wives would be," Ren countered.

Tsukune shook his head, saying, "Not really. It wears you out, trust me on this."

"I can see that," Ren's father noted.

Both parents were giving Tsukune odd looks. Tsukune knew he shouldn't have told them about his family troubles, it had just come out. "I'm sorry, I went on like that," he offered. "Please, don't think that your son will end up like me. I had no idea what I had gotten into. Ren will at least know the dangers, and all the staff will work to be sure he is safe there."

"I see," Ren's father said crisply. He looked at his paper, then asked, "Is this a boarding school, or can Ren come home nights?"

Thankful the topic was shifted away from him, Tsukune said, "There is boarding available for people who live far away, but it is not required."

"Who is in charge of the student's welfare?"

"Toujo Ruby, and the teachers and staff," Tsukune said firmly.

"I noticed that killing for any reason is not allowed, but that leaves a lot of room for someone to get hurt," Ren's father said unhappily.

Tsukune tried to think of something to ease his fears. Ren obviously wasn't a muscular boy. That rule was not very soothing for humans. "It does," Tsukune admitted. "That rule was also designed mainly for the monster population. While the teachers do strive for discipline, things can get crazy from time to time."

"Crazy how?"

Tsukune was sweating hard under this jacket. "At the school I went to before, there were fights now and then. No one got killed, but a few were pretty bad," he admitted.

"And you survived by this vampire turning you into one," Ren's father concluded.

"Yes, but there will be no ... problems like we encountered there, at Witch Hill," Tsukune replied.

"Not just some vampire, Dad. Akashiya Moka, the Vampire Princess," Ren explained.

"Can you give us one good reason why we should let Ren attend this school?" his mother asked.

Tsukune shrugged and said, "It's a once in a lifetime experience. The teachers are good, the classes will be smaller, about fifteen students each. Each student will get more attention if they need it. Next year, a prep school will be opening up for students to attend."

"The best friends Mr. Aono ever had, he found at the monster school," Ren piped up. "I want good friends too."

"You went to this school for two years?" Ren's mother asked, ignoring Ren's comment.

"Not Witch Hill, it was another monster school," Tsukune explained. "I had a tougher time, because humans weren't suppose to be there. At Witch Hill, it is well known that humans will be there, and only monsters who accept that will be attending."

"So, you are a student?" Ren's father asked.

"Yes, I'll be a senior."

"Why are you here, and not someone who has authority?" Ren's mother asked.

Tsukune gapped at her, not sure how to answer. He pulled at his collar. Man, it was getting hot in here. "Umm, Ruby said you were leaving soon, and, umm, the staff hasn't arrived yet," he explained.

"Will we get to meet the teachers?" Ren's mother asked.

"I'm sure you will," Tsukune assured her.

"When?" Ren's father asked abruptly.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Once they arrive, I imagine."

"What's in the suitcase?"

"Oh, school forms, and a packet on the school," Tsukune said, happy to have a solid answer.

"Can I see it?" Ren's father asked.

"Oh, sure," Tsukune said quickly. He opened the case and took the paperwork out. He sat and watched Ren's father scrutinize the papers with a frown.

"Don't do this much, do you?" Ren's father asked as he looked through the paperwork.

"It's my first time. Ruby asked me to do her a favor," Tsukune said.

"It shows," the man said heavily.

After another few painful moments, Ren's father asked, "When does this have to be turned in by?"

Tsukune flushed, he didn't want to admit he had no idea. He took a guess and said, "Umm, before school starts."

"Right," Ren's father said. He shuffled the papers back together. "Tell you what, we'll look these over, and I'll bring them up to Witch Hill in two weeks. How's that sound?"

"Thank you," Tsukune said, and got up. He bowed and added, "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Mr. And Mrs. Yanagiya."

"So, Dad, can I go?" Ren asked.

Ren's father looked at him and gave a begrudging nod. "If everything looks good at the school."

Ren's eyes lit up as he said, "Great! Hey, Mom, shouldn't we offer Mr. Aono something to drink or eat?"

Ren's mother eyed him and said, "He's a vampire, Ren. Think about what you just said."

"That's OK, really," Tsukune said quickly. "I planned to grab a bite later." He then noticed Ren's parents eye him.

"Make it a few blocks away, please. We like our neighbors," Ren's mother said heavily.

Wincing, Tsukune said, "That's not what I meant. I do eat regular food also."

"You are one strange vampire," Ren's mother said.

Ren's father stood up and bowed to Tsukune. "Thank you for coming, Mr. Aono. It has been enlightening meeting you."

"You also, sir," Tsukune said, and bowed again.

Ren's mother showed him to the door.

.

Tsukune walked down the hallway a dozen steps, then stopped to lean against the wall. "Never again," he said with a sigh.


	33. Chapter 33

**Rosario + new additions (Elfen Lied crossover warning) **CH 33

Tsukune sat on the couch between Moka and Kurumu with an arm over each of them. His head was back, eyes shut. He let out a snore as Kurumu and Moka's eyes were riveted to the monitor as they surfed for baby clothes.

Pointing at the dresses being shown, Kurumu asked, "What do you think, Moka, I like that pink and white one. It's frilly and ohh so cute!"

Moka frowned and asked, "Don't they have any darker colors? Those are very bright."

Kurumu eyed her. "They are baby clothes. What color do you want them to be?"

Moka looked off at nothing as she said, "Hmm, I was thinking black with silver trim."

Their conversation was interrupted by Yukari blasting out a scream of, "NOOOO!"

They both shot up, searching for the reason for the scream. Tsukune woke up, and seeing both his wives tensed, he got up with them. Down the hallway, Yukari burst into a wailing cry.

They raced to a room that Ruby had reserved for spellcasting. Inside, in the center of the large pentagram on the floor, Yukari sat on her feet in front of a bowl of water as she held her hands to her face and cried.

"Yukari, what happened?" Tsukune asked, thinking something had gone horribly wrong with one of her spells.

In hitching breaths, Yukari choked out in sobs, "I was ... watching this... wonderful scene ... of a man walking at night... holding his little daughter... they looked so happy! ... then ... they ... blew up!" She broke down into racking sobs again.

"WHAT?" Tsukune and his wives cried.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked as she ran in, her wand ready to strike.

Teary eyed, Moka said, "Yukari just watched two people die."

"Where?" Ruby asked in a snap. Walking over to Yukari, she made Yukari look at her and asked, "Where was this?"

Looking up at Ruby with a stricken face, Yukari said, "A man and his monster daughter, they were walking, then suddenly, they blew up! Someone murdered them! It was horrible!" she cried.

"WHERE?" Ruby asked sternly.

"In the world on the other side of the spirit plane," Yukari said in her hitching breaths.

Ruby dropped her head, shaking it. "Yukari, maybe you shouldn't scry on other worlds," she said sadly.

"We HAVE to save them!" Yukari cried. "They looked so happy... and.. now they're dead!"

"We have no right to interfere with the line of events in other places," Ruby told her sympathetically.

"But... they died," Yukari said as she began crying again.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," Ruby said sadly.

"Can't we save them?' Yukari asked pleadingly.

Seeing how upset Yukari was, Ruby Let out a huff and said, "I'll take a look. Show me. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, please step outside the magic circle."

.

Tsukune watched as Ruby sat beside Yukari as they looked at the scene again. Yukari suddenly looked away crimping her eyes shut. Ruby said a few words and studied the scene, bending close to the bowl. She tipped her head and frowned, then waved her hand over the bowl. Her eyes then widened.

"By all that is holy, this is unspeakable!" she said in a gasp.

"What happened?" Moka asked.

Ruby gazed at Moka with her wide eyes. "I tried to see where the explosion came from. I did find it. And that little girl only had one arm, so it may have happened before to her," she said in disbelief.

"Can we pull them away from it? I'll go, just tell me when," Tsukune offered.

"You don't understand. The explosion came from within the little girl. Someone planted explosives in her body," Ruby explained.

They all gasped. "Can we do anything?" Tsukune asked as Moka clapped her hands over her mouth in horror.

Ruby frowned in thought. "If one of us stays here, two can go though. We'd need a time stop there so the explosives can be pulled from her body before they go off. One who goes has to be a witch. Someone to grab the girl and her father and bring them back. The most dangerous part would be the Witch's return. She'll have to be fast, for once she leaves, time there will commence, and the explosion might follow her through the portal if she lags for even a split second."

"I'll go," Tsukune offered.

"Ruby, I can't stop time," Yukari complained.

Ruby took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'll go. Yukari, hold the portal open until you see me reenter it, then close it fast," Ruby explained.

"Will that be OK?" Moka asked.

Ruby gave her a tiny grin and said, "If is then Yukari will at least be spared the effects of the explosion. If not, the magic circle should at least protect you and Kurumu."

"Ruby, are you OK with saving someone by putting yourself in peril?" Tsukune asked.

"Would do it if you could?" Ruby replied.

"I'd have to."

"Then how can I not?" Ruby asked.

.

Tsukune thought Ruby's plan was too risky for her. He braced himself, now knowing what to expect. He stared into the bowl at the cringing man that held his little girl in his arms who was clinging desperately to him. Ruby's words sounded different this time. Again, he felt the disorientation, and again, the scene before him in the bowl, became the world around him. He stood in front of the cringing man beside Ruby. They were on a bridge at night.

"When I tell you to, grab them and go back though," Ruby said. She then got close and studied the little girl.

Tsukune moved, and noted it felt like he was moving through water. He could move fine, but it was like something was resisting him. "What's with this?" he asked, moving an arm to feel the resistance.

"I stopped time here. We can move, but not freely. That is why you have to go back first," Ruby explained as she felt the young girl's belly.

Tsukune eyed her. "You're not going to make it back," he stated more than asked.

"Look at this little girl," Ruby said. "Just a baby, and to die so horribly! I need you to care for them once they recover. Yukari is also young, and both your wives are pregnant. I leave Witch Hill to you, Tsukune."

"No, there has to be a way," Tsukune said firmly. Ruby didn't respond, she kept touching the girl's belly.

"Ah, here," she said, then probed the girl more. "And here," she said with her hand on the girl's chest. "Whoever did this are truly monsters!" she spat.

"Can you get them out?" Tsukune asked. He then noted the horns on the girl's head. "They wanted to kill her for being a monster," he said vacantly. He looked at the man's face. Tears were frozen on his face and on the lower part of his glasses.

From the anguish Tsukune saw in that face, this man knew he was going to die with this little girl in his arms just so he could cherish their last moment together. As the horror of what was to happen in a few seconds in this world came to him, Tsukune's anger rose. His fists clenched tight. Suddenly the air tainted with blood and gunpowder came to his nose. The night seemed to disappear as he saw everything as clearly as daytime. The knowledge that Ruby was going to take the man and this child's place so they could live, fueled his anger further. He had no trouble moving now.

**"I will get them through, and you too, Ruby,"** Tsukune stated.

Ruby gapped at him. Casting him a smile, she said, "I put my trust in you, Tsukune. Now be quiet, I must concentrate."

Ruby chanted a quiet chant as she held a hand over the girl's chest. She then removed a teardrop shaped object. Shifting it to her other hand, she put her hand on the girl's belly and repeated her chant. Another bomb rose up, not seeming to even break the girl's skin. Ruby raised them up over the man's shoulder and let them go. The devices stayed in place, hanging in the air.

"Get them out of here," Ruby said.

Tsukune picked up the man in a bride's carry. Seeing the portal, he took a few quick steps toward it. He stopped short and threw the man through with the girl still in his arms. They disappeared. He went back to Ruby to see her standing before the pair.

**"Why are they still here?"** Tsukune asked angrily.

"I made an illusion of them," Ruby explained, then looked at Tsukune and said, "The instant I cross the portal, time restarts and those bombs will detonate. You should go, you have two wives who need you."

**"And you have an entire school that needs you," **Tsukune stated. He then scooped Ruby up in a bride's carry. Before she could protest, he ran for the portal and jumped through.

Tsukune felt more than disorientation. He felt a hard punch on his back, then he was flying through the air. He struck something hard and hit the floor. Unlike before, he wasn't knocked out. He stumbled up to see he was just inside the magic circle. On the floor in front of him, the man, the little girl, and Ruby all lay limp. Yukari was curled up in a ball, arms over her her head.

**"Yukari, are you OK?"** Tsukune asked in a rough tone.

Yukari moved and lifted her head. A smile came to her face. "You did it!" she cried happily.

Tskune didn't have to check Ruby, he could hear her heartbeat. She wasn't bleeding, he'd be able to smell it. He walked over to the man and his girl. They were both still alive, but out cold.

"Tsukune!" Moka and Kurumu cried happily. They came over and hugged him tightly in joy.

The danger was over, everyone was safe. In his relief, Tsukune felt tired. He sagged down between his wives. "We did it," he said in a sigh.

Suddenly, Kurumu was in front of him, offering him her neck. "Please, Tsukune, you must be tired."

"Tend to them first," Tsukune told her.

The girl and the man were put in Kurumu's large bed. Kurumu had happily offered her bed so she could sleep with Tsukune. After the girls got the little girl tucked in, Tsukune took off the man's shirt shoes and pants, and tucked him in.

"Kurama Hosoi, chief of research," Kurumu read from behind him.

Tsukune turned to see Kurumu looking through the man's wallet. "That is very rude, hon," he chided.

"I just wanted to know who they were," Kurumu said, and tossed the wallet down. Casting him an impish grin, she said, "I've been a bad girl, maybe you should punish me."

Tsukune cracked a grin. He had no doubts that she would not consider anything he did to her as punishment, so long as he got her in bed first.


	34. Chapter 34

**Rosario + a diclonius **CH 34

Mariko awoke, surprised that she did. She was sore, but alive. The last she remembered Papa was holding her tight as the bombs in her went off. Why didn't her and Papa die? She felt covers over her. She was in a large bed in a strange room. There were no straps on her, no guards, and the room had soft colored walls, furniture and was brightly lit from the large windows. It was pleasant to look at. Beside her, Papa lay with his eyes closed. Maybe they were dead, and this was the place they would spend forever in. It wasn't so bad. This room was much better than that big, dark steel room. She even had her Papa with her.

"Papa? Papa?" Mariko called.

Kurma's eyes twitched, then he awoke with a gasp. He sat up to scan the room, swiveling his head side to side. "What happened?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"Did we die, Papa?" Mariko asked.

Kurama focused on her. "No, Mariko," he said. Then his face was etched in a deep frown. "But, we should have. This makes no sense. How did we end up here?"

Seeing him confused, Mariko tried to comfort him, saying, "Papa, as long as we're together, it's OK, isn't it?"

Kurama looked at his daughter and cast her a gentle smile. "That's right, Mariko, together. I still need to find out how we got here, and where we are." He looked at his undershirt, then saw his shirt and pants over atop a dresser, clean and folded beside Mariko's clothes. He got up and walked over to retrieve them. He put his pants on, trying to sort out how they had been saved from death. What he was seeing, the fact they were alive, wasn't possible.

From beyond the door, a female voice called, "OK! I'll be down in a minute!" The door then flung open and a busty blue haired girl in a lacy nightie strode in, then stopped short. "Opps, I forgot you were in here," she said with a giggle.

Emotionless, Kurama turned away from her and put his shirt on. "Where are we?" he asked.

"My room. My name is Kurumu, Ruby and my husband retrieved you last night and kept you from being blown up."

Mariko studied Kurumu. She felt a 'presence' from the blue haired lady, but it was different from Lucy or that Nana girl. Mariko asked, "Hey lady, what are you? You're not human, and you're not like me."

Kurama had been buttoning his shirt. Upon hearing Mariko's question, he spun to face Kurumu. He stood still, watching her as if she was going to attack. She didnt have any horns, just odd colored heir.

Thrusting her chest out in a pose, Kurumu pointed a thumb at herself and said, "I am Kurumu, the sexy and married succubus. And who and what are you?"

"I'm Mariko, a dic...dikelo... I'm ME! and I kill people." Mariko stated just as proudly as Kurumu did.

Kurumu giggled at her and said, "Right, sweetie, we all do." To Kurama, she asked, "What kind of monster is she?"

"Diclonius," he said blank faced, then added, "Succubi are only myth. There is no such thing."

Kurumu cast him a pout. With a giggle, she said, "Dear man, you are so misinformed." In a brighter tone, she said, "Since you're up, breakfast is ready. Go on, I'll get Mariko dressed and bring her down."

Not knowing who or what this young woman was, Kurama said, "I'd rather stay with Mariko."

Kurumu rolled her eyes, then in a blur of motion, she was behind him. Kurumu grabbed his collar and pushed him to the door as she said firmly, "And I'd like to get dressed without you watching!" She pushed him out the door and shut it.

Beaming Mariko a smile, Kurumu said, "OK, then, let's get dressed, then we can go out for a fly before breakfast. Do you like to fly?"

Mariko had never seen someone move so fast. It was like this lady's entire body was a vector. Best of all, she hadn't killed Papa, she only made him leave. "You can fly?" she asked.

Kurumu let her wings and tail come out. Giving Mariko a wink, she said, "let's get dressed then go have some fun."

.

Tsukune came into the dinning room as Kurama wandered in from the other hallway, studying his surroundings. Moka was setting the table.

"Morning, Moka," Tsukune called. "Good to see you're OK, sir."

"Morning Tsukune," Moka said sweetly. Turning around, she greeted Kurama.

Kurama adjusted his glasses and asked, "How did we get here?"

Tsukune took his abruptness for confusion. "Yukari saw what was going to happen to you, so Ruby and I went through to get you. Ruby removed the explosives from your daughter, then I brought you back here before the bombs went off," he explained.

Kurama looked at him impassively as he said, "You should have let us die."

"Huh?" Tsukune asked.

"My daughter is ... an abomination. We should have died." Kurama stated.

Moka stared at him. "How can you say that about your own daughter?" she asked in shock.

"It's true. She is a monster!" Kurama stated.

"So?" Tsukune asked.

Moka's face hardened. "I see, and being a human, you can't accept that," she said angrily.

Kurama cast her an angry look and said, "You don't understand! She is a powerful and dangerous monster."

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head and asked, "Hey, ummm, fella, you have no clue who you're talking to, do you?"

Ruby came in from the kitchen. "What's up?" she asked.

Tsukune pointed to Kurama and said, "He's telling Moka how powerful his daughter is."

Ruby looked at Kurama and said, "You're joking, right?"

Moka turned to Ruby. "He hates his daughter because she's a monster," she stated.

Ruby eyed Kurama. "I see. What's your name?"

"Kurama. You should have let us die," he stated.

Ruby cast him a dark look. "Mr. Kurama, you are welcome to breakfast. After that, leave and do not return. We will care for your daughter," she said in a growl. "Speak badly of monsters again in this house, and your daughter will become an orphan. Do I make myself clear?"

Becoming angry at the man's atitude of his own little girl, Tsukune went over to Kurama and said, "In case you didn't know, Mr. Kurama, we're ALL monsters here. I really hate breaking up fights, they always end up destroying the house. If I were you, I'd keep **my mouth shut and sit down!**"

Kurama sat, gapping at the red eyes of the boy that were not there a moment ago. The boy was indeed a monster. He looked at the pink haired girl. She didn't have horns, but there was only one other pink haired girl he knew. Even if this girl held half the power of Lucy, she was indeed a powerful monster. The dark haired girl with the long pigtails, if she had saved them from instant death, they she had to be very powerful also. He'd been brought into a house populated with monsters. WHERE on Earth was he?

.

"WHEEE!" Mariko laughed in glee as she clung to Kurumu's back as they rose and plunged through the air.

"Down there is where we'll be going to school," Kurumu said as she pointed to the buildings.

Mariko frowned and asked, "What is school? Are there big, dark rooms there?"

"There are rooms, but they are not dark. That's where we sit so teachers can teach us," Kurumu explained.

"The teachers aren't humans, are they? Humans are mean! They put you in big steel rooms and lock you up," Mariko said sadly.

Kurumu turned her head to see Mariko frowning. "Mariko, dear. Tell me about the mean humans. What did they do to you?"

.

After Mr. Kurama's statements, everyone ignored his presence. Moka greeted Tsukune with a hug, and got her morning nip. Tsukune held her and petted her hair as she got her fill, then pulled the chair out for her so she could sit.

"Morning!" Yukari announced as she came in and sat down in her teddy bear pajamas. Seeing Kurama was here, she looked around and asked, "Where's the little girl? She's OK isn't she?"

Tsukune nodded. He pointed up and said, "I saw Kurumu fly by with her a few minutes ago. It sounds like she is having fun."

Moka let out a sigh and said, "I hope Kurumu remembers we have to work today."

Ruby settled down between Yukari and Moka. "I take it they are getting along well?" she asked.

"It appears so," Tsukune said.

"Then maybe Kurumu should care for her today. I don't think Kurumu will have a problem going clothes shopping with her." Ruby offered.

Tsukune coughed and said, "I think Moka should take care of that. Kurumu goes a little overboard. And no suspicious credit cards from other people."

"I agree," Moka said. Flicking her eyes at Kurama, she added, "And I can escort her father off the hill on my way down."

The front door burst open. Kurumu came striding in, Mariko still clinging to her back. In the corner of the dinning room, a new highchair sat. Kurumu swung it in place at the table. Unlike the usual bubbling happiness she showed of late, Kurumu looked angry. Her eyes had gone black, her wings stayed out. "Sit here, dear," she said to Mariko, then helped her down into the high chair.

Tsukune noted her teeth were longer, especially her canines. Razor sharp claws extended from all her fingers.

"What's wrong?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu glared at Kurama. "We are going to have a talk later, Papa," she said, spitting out 'Papa'.

Kurama froze in place. At that moment, he had no doubt they were all monsters. The happy blue haired girl from before looked frightening now. She wasn't just a monster, but a true demon. Did he in fact die in that explosion, and this was to he his hell?

"Kurumu?" Moka asked.

Kurumu shifted her gaze to Moka as she pointed a clawed finger at Kurama. "Dear Papa has kept his five year old daughter locked in a dark steel vault all her life. And here he is calling HER a monster!" she roared.

All eyes shifted to stare angrily at Kurama as he gapped at Kurumu in shock.

Seeing this, Mariko's first impulse was to strike them all down with her vectors. She had seen how quickly Ku-mama moved, and she could sense power from everyone here, especially the pink haired lady. That one held a contained power that was immense. If she became angry like the blue haired Ku-mama, Mariko feared her Papa might die. She kept her vectors in and cried, "Please don't hurt my Papa, he's the only one I have!" Looking up at Kurumu, she said, "Please Ku-mama, don't kill my Papa. He said we're going to be together from now on. He can't be with me if you kill him."

Kurumu only heard the 'mama' part. She looked down at Mariko. Her gaze softened. Her claws retracted and she pet Mariko's hair. "Don't worry, I won't kill him," she said as she cast the child a gentle smile. Shifting her gaze to Kurama, her face hardened again. "But Papa has some explaining to do!"

Under the scrutinizing gaze of a pack of monsters he had no idea even existed, Kurama gave his explanation. He told them about the diclonius, the tests, and how Mariko was kept alive to ensure his cooperation. Of all the unhappy gazes upon him, the open faced gaze asking why from his own daughter bothered him the most.

"I have been a terrible father," Kurama admitted. His voice broke as he said, "I couldn't take ... Mariko suffering any more. I couldn't take the suffering any more! I decided it was best for us to die together."

**"The misery you experience is brought upon by yourself," **the rosario stated, which got everyone's attention. **"You must decide which is more important Mr. Kurama. Your mistakes, or your daughter."**

Mariko stared at the rosary. "It spoke," she said in amazement.

Kurama answered immediately. "My daughter. I could never give her a proper home. If I could change anything, I would want to give her that, and chance to be happy."

"Then do it!" Moka said firmly. "When Tsukune, Yukari and Ruby risked their lives to bring you here, they gave you a chance for a new life. Take it! Don't let your daughter suffer any more. Be a real father to her, for both your sakes."

Kurama looked over at Mariko. "Mariko, I got a feeling this is a place where you can belong. Someplace where you'll be happy."

"Hooray!" Mariko cried.

Kurumu laid a hand on Mariko's shoulder. "Like this, hon," she said, then raised a fist in the air and cried, "YAHOOO!"

"YAHOOO!" Mariko yelled, mimicking Kurumu's motion. They both laughed.

"Does anyone know where I can go to find a place to stay?" Kurama asked.

"Papa?" Mariko asked.

Everyone looked at Ruby. Ruby frowned. "All right, he can stay too. But no more talking bad about monsters!" she said with a glare. "Now eat up, we got a full day of work ahead of us. Mr. Kurama, you can help too."

.

Chief Kurama, once a member of a secret organization to hunt down the monsters called diclonius, the man who had killed infants to keep the world safe from monsters, was now being made to work for monsters that were just as bad, if not worse.

In his coveralls, head rag, and respirator, the man who had gone to college all those years, was now sweeping the floor of a new auditorium with a blue haired demon, and two other girls he had no idea what they were.

As he swept, he noted Tsukune pick up large containers of dust and debris that would normally take two men. The more Kurama thought about it, the more he was convinced that this strange place was the only place that Mariko could have a chance at a happy life. Not only had Mariko not tried to kill anyone yet, she seemed to be quite taken with the demon Kurumu. It was an ironic turn of events. He decided that if Mariko could be happy here, he would be able to endure whatever hell he'd been placed in.

"Hey guys!" Tsukune yelled as he came in with an empty can. "The girl's dorm is next, they'll be done after lunch. I'm heading over there with Yukari now."

A girl with the normal dark brown hair stopped sweeping and called, "Tukkie! We're not done here yet. Are you trying to work us to death?"

"School starts in a month, we have to be ready," Tsukune replied.

"So? Get more help!"

"From where?" Tsukune asked.

"Where's Moka?"

"Babysitting."

"I can babysit too," Kurumu grumbled.

Kyoko tipped her head and asked, "Babysit who? You don't have babies yet."

Kurumu posed and hugged herself as she said, "Yes we do, I'm KU-MAMA!"

"Huh?" Kyoko asked, staring at Kurumu.

"Ku-Mama?"

"Yes! Little Mariko calls me Ku-mama." Kurumu said happily.

"Who is Mariko?"

Flinging a gesture at Kurama, Kurumu said, "His daughter, but unlike him, we won't be keeping cute little Mariko in a STEEL BOX!" she ended her words casting Kurama a glare.

"Kyoko gapped at Kurama and said, "That is horrible!"

"You did that to your little girl?"

"You don't know the half of it," Kurumu stated.

"Save it for later. Come on, we got work to do," Tsukune begged.

Kurama continued sweeping as Kurumu proclaimed herself as Mariko's mother who would treat her little child right. He felt lost, but if this place was good for Mariko, he'd endure it.

.

Hearing that Mariko hated humans, Moka didn't take the chance of going to a store with her. She sat at the computer with Mariko and shopped on line. She explained about the computer as she got on and brought up a web page.

"Where's Papa and Ku-mama?" Mariko asked.

"They are working on the school. They'll be home later," Moka said gently.

"I'm bored," Mariko said in a huff.

Cheerfully, Moka said, "After we get you some clothes, we can go out and play."

Mariko's face lightened up. "Really? You'll play with me?" she asked.

"Of course," Moka said, "But first, let's pick you out some pretty clothes."

.

Mariko had never picked out clothes before. She told Moka that until they let her out so she could kill someone for them, the humans had never even let her wear clothes. Forcing down her anger at what the child told her, Moka helped her pick out a summer dress, and a couple tops and shorts, shoes, then got her a few heavier things for cooler weather, and enough underwear to last for a while.

The instant Moka turned the computer off, Mariko asked, "Can we go play now?"

"Let's go outside. Can you walk?" Moka asked, noting Mariko's thin legs.

Mariko lifted herself up with her vectors. "Sure! This place is fun!" she beamed.

Moka held Mariko's hand and led her outside. Pointing out into the fields, Moka said, "Let's go this way." The path she chose was far enough from the school to avoid any humans and she was sure that all the plant monster guards were gone from the area.

Anticipating fun, Mariko went eagerly. Her enthusiasm waned as they went along. They were doing nothing but walking. "Can we play yet?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked.

From the side, a plant monster rose up. It's six foot diameter head opened it's maw to chomp down on them. Moka pushed Mariko back then dodged the other way.

Mariko flew back from the hard shove, surprised that she slid back so far. She then noticed Moka on the other side of the big green thing. It had to be play time. "Yes!" she cried happily. Shooting out her vectors, she sliced the thing's head off from the green trunk, then split the head in half. As the head fell, she sliced it to pieces.

The monster fell, pulled itself together, then rose again to snap to her. Mariko dodged to the side and sliced into at again, again ripping it apart. The thing reformed and rose. This time, Mariko wrapped ten vectors around it to hold it in place, then pulled the leafy things off before she crushed the head and shredded it.

"This is fun!" Mariko cried happily.

"Mariko, BEHIND YOU!" Moka screamed.

Mariko lashed behind her even as she turned to look. A thin green vine fell into twitching bits. Another head shot up much closer, and opened it's maw to swallow her. Mariko barely had time to redirect her vectors to slash it apart. It reformed under Mariko. As Mariko watched this, she backed up to get some room, and a vine grabbed her leg.

Pain filled Mariko's being. Loosing control of her vectors, she dropped to the ground on her back as she screamed. The next thing she knew, she was grabbed by more vine. The head rose above her. Shocked that she culn't kill this thing, Mariko could only stare as impending death came at her.

A light flashed as Moka cried out. Mariko gapped up at the thing as the head descended. Something shot by so fast, she barely had time to register it's passing. The head then flew away. A white haired lady with red eyes snapped the vines holding her down, then picked her up and carried her off in a move so fast, her body recoiled.

Scenery raced by in a blur, then Mariko found herself on the porch. The white haired lady sat her on the bench and removed the painful bits of vine still on her legs.

Glancing at Mariko as she worked, the lady asked, **"Like to play rough, do you?"**

"It didn't die," Mariko said, surprised her vectors hadn't finished it.

**"No more rough play," **the white haired lady said in a scold. **"You will get yourself in trouble, understand?"**

Mariko was amazed at this lady. She radiated pure power and was really strong. She was also very speedy like Ku-mama was. "Who are you, lady?"

**"You know my other half. Sit and relax. If that plant was venomous, you'd be dead already, so you should be fine."** the white haired lady said. She then sat down on the bench and closed her eyes.

Mariko thought it was strange that the white haired lady wore the exact same clothes as Moka. As she watched, the lady's hair washed through with pink, and Moka sat beside her. Mariko then realized something.

"That was the lady in the thing on your neck!" Mariko said, pointing to the rosary. "Do that again!"

Moka opened her eyes, then let out a sigh. Calmly, she said, "Mariko, dear. There are some things I think you need to understand."


	35. Chapter 35

**Rosario + a hostile visitor** CH 35

Kurama was exhausted by lunch time. In the bare-walled lounge of the soon-to-be girl's dorm, he sat on the sub flooring Between the Kurumu and the little witch Yukari as Moka and Mariko handed out their lunches.

Mariko jabbered away, telling her Papa about her fun morning as she passed out lunches with her vectors. "Papa, I had so much fun! Ku-Mama took me out and flew me around, the food this morning was really good, then after Moka showed me the clothes I'm going to get, we went out in the fields and met these BIG plants that tried to eat me! I sliced up a lot of them, but one grabbed me, and my vectors didn't work any more, but the Moka in the thing around her neck came out and scooped me up and took me back to the house!"

Kurama stared at her happiness. It was a fantasy come true. His Mariko was wearing a bright smile and telling him about what a good time she had. What she was saying sounded like something out of a nightmare, but she was beaming him a bright smile as she yammered away. "I'm happy for you, Mariko," he said honestly.

Coming over to sit between him and Kurumu, Mariko kept on. "And Moka explained that I have to walk on my legs so they will be stronger, I can't count on my vectors. And she's right! I lost my vectors once before, so I'm going to do as Moka says. Moka also told me that it's good to have friends to stand by me because because I might not be able to do things by myself, and she's right about that too! Papa, does everyone get smarter as they get bigger?"

Chuckles erupted from her question. Someone coughed out the drink they were drinking.

"Yes, they do," Kurama said, returning her smile.

"Then I want to grow up and be smart like Moka and Ku-Mama!" Mariko announced.

Kurumu cast a grin at Moka and said, "See, I'm smart too!"

From above on a balcony, a foreman called down. "Mr. Aono, we'll be done on the second floor in about an hour."

Tsukune waved and said, "Thanks, we'll be up after lunch."

Mariko glared at the man. "Another human?" she asked as her eyes turned red.

Quickly, Kurumu said, "It's OK, Mariko. He works for us. They are building the school for us."

"Humans work for you?" Mairko asked, surprised by this.

"We can't do everything by ourselves," Tsukune told her.

Mariko scanned the group around her again. "That explains those two," she said, looking at Kyoko and Yuki.

Introducing them, Tsukune said, "This is my cousin, Kyoko. That is her friend Yuki. They will be coming to school with us and wanted to help."

"How strange," Mariko mussed, then munched into her sandwich.

.

Outside the chain link fence with vines starting to grow up through the mesh, A dark haired man in an brown overcoat and wide brimmed hat leaned against a car as he scanned the hill with binoculars. "OK, I see it," he said in his deep voice, and brought the roof of Ruby's house into focus. "The vampires live there?" he asked.

"At least two, probably more," the shorter man who was dressed identically to him said. "There are also Witches up there, and a few ... things we don't know what they are. This morning, one of them was flying around the hill. Female, blue hair, black bat wings, rope-like tail with a spade on the end. She was carrying a one-armed blonde girl." he said in a monotone voice.

"A demon," the man stated. "Vampires, witches, demons, and who knows what else. Looks like we'll have our hands full," he mussed. "How many?"

"For certain? Unknown, Sir. Five we've seen every day. Others come and go, but we don't know if they are monsters, or merely poor souls taken in by them. There is also a very sizable work force. Could be there are more planted in with the workers."

"The workers themselves may be guards. It is best to attack vampires during the day, but it appears these vampires have their lair well protected," the man said. He lowered the binoculars down and handed them back to the shorter man. "We're going to need a plan, and more help as well as weapons. Keep an eye on them and find out all you can until I get back."

The man got in his car and drove back down the hill. The first reports of this Akashiya Moka, vampire goddess, he'd written off as a sick publicity stunt. Then came the book, 'My visit to Witch Hill'. Within it's pages, he became suspicious. These could well be vampires. Unlike the vampires of old, it seemed the new breed of vampires were learning well how to conceal themselves and blend in with society. He began investigating.

This was indeed a strange case. No abnormal anemic cases, no missing persons, no wild rumors. Only a very public presence that showed this vampire 'goddess' as a real person, rather than the monster she really was. He had never doubted a vampire's intelligence. They were cunning, but never so bold as this one who made herself well known. He also had to ponder if the school was an elaborate plan to suck people into sending their children, so this vampire could turn them all and take over the city. The demon sounded very real, and could be a watchdog for the vampires. Then again, the whole thing still could be some expensive and elaborate hoax to promote the new private school and get children to enroll. He'd have to know for sure before he acted. For once he acted, many were going to die.

.

Ruby was happy with the contractors. They estimated three more weeks to completion. Tsukune's father had all the furniture, books, and other school supplies ready and stored in a warehouse, waiting to be trucked up to the school. Great Lord Shuzen was pleased with their progress, and had recruited sufficient teachers. It was a fine day until she went to leave her trailer-office.

The door opened, and a blank faced Kurama stood before her.

"Yes?" Ruby asked unhappily.

Kurama bowed deeply to her and said, "Thank you," Rising up he said, "Mariko has a smile on her face. She's happy. Thank you for saving her. You have my undying gratitude." He bowed deeply again.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you hated your daughter?" she asked.

"That is not true. I hated what she was. I hated the fact there was no place in the world for her. I hated I could not do anything to help her. You and your ... friends have done that. I feel that Mariko belongs here."

"I feel that way also," Ruby said hesitantly. "Mariko has also clearly said that she wants to be with you."

Kurama let out a heavy breath and said, "I shall stay if you allow me. Wherever it is we are, it appears that there are many kinds of monsters here. It will take some getting used to. I will need employment if I am to support myself and Mariko."

"Are you asking for a job?"

"If you have an opening. If not, I shall look elsewhere."

"You will have no trouble working for, and with monsters?" Ruby asked cautiously.

Kurama stiffened. Firmly, he said, "I will do anything to see a smile stay on Mariko's face. "

Ruby cracked a grin and said, "We shall see."

.

Aono Koji waited at the bus stop for the city bus that now made morning and late afternoon stops at Witch Hill. Around him, construction workers waited with him. The garble of conversation leaned toward the one armed girl they had seen with Tsukune's clean up crew. Not paying much attention to them, he noticed a blue car drive up to the bus stop. He figured someone's ride was here, since some men rode to work packed into cars.

The car slowed. The back window came down and the muzzle of a water gun came out. Koji gapped at the twin yellow water bottles atop the barrel as a brow coated figure in the car pointed at them. Water shot out, spraying everyone at the bus stop. Koji got a face full, as did many others. The car then sped away as the men cried out in surprised swears.

Koji tried to clear his vision. The car screeched to a halt fifty feet away. The construction workers were not amused.

"You asshole!"

"You think that's funny, BAKA!"

"I'll gonna a drag your out of that car and beat your ass!"

"Come back here, you chicken-shit!"

Koji stumbled as a pack of men pushed past him, heading toward the car. The car sped away. The men yelled and threw stones at it. Koji watched the car race down the road, wondering what that was all about.

.

"A drive-by squirting?" Tsukune asked in disbelief as he talked to his mother on the phone. He listened to the indecent at the bus stop, surprised some grown man would perform such a stunt. "We're doing OK, Mom, we were heading down to the beach before dinner... Yes, Kyo is with us ... OK, sure Sunday dinner with everyone would be great ... are you sure you want Ageha there too? She can be quite a tease ... I don't know, I'll ask Moka if her mom will be available ... I will, see you Sunday, bye Mom."

"Tsukune, come on!" Kurumu called.

Tsukune picked up his towel and walked out to the back porch where everyone was waiting. He noted Mariko was wearing a swimsuit that looked the same as the one Yukari had. Holding Mariko's hand, Mr. Kurama had bathing trunks on. Tsukune also noted those were a pair of his.

Mariko looked up at Kurumu in her black bikini. "Ku-mama, I wish I had two hands, I want to hold yours too."

Casting the child a benevolent smile, Kurumu said, "I wish you did too, sweetie, maybe Yukari or Ruby can fix that for you."

"Not a fake arm! A real one," Mariko complained.

As they started out down the beach path, Moka got beside Tsukune and asked, "Your mother?"

Tsukune nodded. Scratching the back of his head, he said, "Dad was a victim of a drive by squirting at the bus stop. Someone came by and squirted everyone there, then took off."

"Teenagers?" Kurama guessed.

"No, he was an older man," Tsukune said. "You'd think he was too old for those kind of pranks."

"Some people never grow up, I guess," Ruby mussed.

"Anyway," Tsukune announced, "Mom wanted to invite us all to Sunday dinner. Ageha and Moka's mom too."

.

"Three quarts of holy water, and no reaction," the short brown coated man mussed as he tossed the empty water gun onto the 'weapons' table beside a crossbow. He had expected at least one man cry out in pain, or to see someone withering in agony. He went over to the pegs hanging on the wall and shrugged out of his coat to hang it on a peg then placed his hat atop it. Now with just his black priest clothes on, he left the back room in the church marked 'private'. Apparently, there were no vampires in at least that part of the work crew at Witch Hill.


	36. Chapter 36

**Rosario + a fateful dinner invitation **CH 36

"See, it's like this," Kurumu explained as she held up a finger, speaking in a teacher-ly voice to Mariko as they sat side by side on the bus. "Not all humans are our enemy, so don't kill them for being human. In fact, it is better to scare the bad ones, rather than kill them. Then they will tell others of your great power, and leave you alone."

Facing Kurumu, Mariko and Kurama on the other side of the bus, Moka said quietly to Tsukune beside her, "I wonder where she got that from?"

"Shh, she's on a roll," he replied.

"The good ones, like Tsukune's parents and his cousin Kyoko, you want to protect," Kurmuru said.

"And Papa," Mariko agreed.

Kurumu eyed Mariko's father on the girl's other side. "Yes, and even your Papa," she agreed.

Beaming a smile at Kurumu, Mariko said, "You're really smart, Ku-Mama."

Kuruma blushed. "Of course, I'm Ku-Mama!" she proclaimed.

"She's enjoying this way too much," Moka noted. Clasping Tsukune's hand she added, "It is nice having a bit more alone time with you."

"Moka," Tsukune said, gazing at her and thinking the same thing.

"Tsukune," Moka replied, gazing back at him.

la la la la la... la la la ... la la la la la

"Moka,"

"Tsukune,"

"Moka,"

"Tsukune,"

"Moka,"

"Tsukune,"

Brass wash pans appeared and hit Moka and Tsukune on their heads. "No making out on the bus!" Yukari yelled.

Mariko gaped at them, then burst out laughing. "That was funny, do it again!" she cried.

.

Koji and Kasumi got the long table ready for the big dinner in the back yard. Koji had borrowed folding chair and tables from the office, and covered the tables over with white tablecloths.

Looking up at the sky, Koji noted, "Nice day for a dinner. A bit cloudy, but that's fine. Moka-san and Tsukune don't really care for direct sunlight."

Kasumi sighed with a grin, "Yes, our boy does have some strange wives."

"Yes, but you have to admit, Moka-san is really cute, and Kurumu-san ... wow," Koji said as he grinned broadly.

Kasumi frowned at him. "Dear, please stop drooling over Tsukune's wives. It's not very dignified."

Koji cast his wife a grin, then went over and hugged her. "It just reminds me of how awesome you looked when we met," he assured her.

"Flattery will not save you if you stare at them today," Kasumi warned.

Scratching the back of his head, Koji winced and said, "Oh, honey, I'm just overjoyed for our son, that's all."

"Right," Kamsumi said heavily as she eyed him.

.

The city bus stop was two blocks from Tsukune's house. Getting off, Mariko wanted to ride on 'Ku-mama's' back. Kurumu helped Mariko up onto her shoulders. They started off with Tsukune walking between Moka and Kurumu in front, Ruby walked between Yukari and Kurama behind them.

Looking around, Kurama said, "This looks like a normal city. Is everyone here a monster?"

"They're around, but not many," Ruby said. Casting him an unhappy gaze, she added, "Most monsters are afraid of being discovered and having their lives ruined, so they hide what they are."

"The iguana-man living up by the lake owns a flower shop. A shark man lives up there too, he has a loan company," Tsukune said from the front.

"Speaking of that, he offered to loan us some money to get all the things we need," Kurumu said cheerfully.

"No!" Moka and Tsukune chimed in unison.

"Why not?" Kurumu asked indignantly.

Tsukune was about to tell her that they didn't need to worry about loan payments on top of everything else. He then noted a car slow it's approach as it came towards them. The rear window came down and the brightly colored muzzle of a water gun poked out. If water hit Moka... He grabbed Moka and hugged her to shield her as he cried, "Look out!"

Several things happened quickly. Kurumu saw the water gun and shot up into the air. Behind her, Kurama studied the vehicle. The water gun shot, the stream sprayed Tsukune's back and swung to hit Yukari, Ruby, and Kurama. Kurama turned, the stream splashed across his back. The car picked up speed. Kurama focused on the license plate.

The car screeched to a stop fifty feet past them. Angry, Yukari conjured a big pan that came down on the roof, shattering all the windows as the vehicle recoiled from the impact. Ruby waved her wand. Crows appeared to peck the tires, letting the air out. Kurumu landed on the hood, punching the metal in. Reaching in, she pulled the driver out through the shattered windshield. Mariko's vectors came out. She tossed the pan off the car roof, then tore the roof off.

Red-eyed, Mariko stared that the gapping man in the brown coat within. "Ku-mama, should I kill him, or scare him?" she asked.

Kurumu cast a wicked grin at the man and said, "Pick him up and strip his clothes off." She then looked over at the group. Ruby and Yukari were glaring at the car – or what was left of it. Tsukune was on his knees, grimacing in pain. Moka was ripping off Tsukune's shirt as his back sizzled with tiny lightning bolts. Moka's hands also flickered with electric currents. These men had hurt her Tsukune.

"Just bring him close, let ME kill him!" Kurumu growled. Her long claws grew out on her free hand.

With a sadistic grin, Mariko eyed the gapping man as she said, "Hey man, Ku-mama gets to kill you."

"Kurumu, NO!" Moka yelled as she took off her light jacket to dry Tsukune's back that danced with small lightning bolts. The electric arcs were leaving black spots on his skin.

Wearing a terror filled face, then man aimed his water gun at Kurumu. It blew apart, along with his right hand from Mariko's vectors. Water and blood splashed the car seat as Mariko pulled him up to hang in the air. She tore his clothes off as she grinned evilly at him. "If Ku-mama can't kill him, can I?" she asked.

"Mariko, NO!" Kurama yelled.

The driver hanging from Kurumu's grasp dug in his pocket and pulled out a vial. He quickly popped the top off and poured it on Kurumu's arm. Kurumu's arm sizzled. She screamed and dropped him.

Mariko glared at the man as Kurumu hugged her arm and and screamed in pain.

**SPLAT**

The man who was falling to the ground exploded in a spray. Gore rained to the ground as tiny bits of his body splashed on the road.

"NO ONE hurts my Ku-mama!" Mariko yelled. She lifted up as Kurumu collapsed under her.

"God save me!"

**SPLAT**

Mariko slashed through the other man, completely destroying his body. He rained down over the car.

"No," Kurama said weakly. It was starting all over again. The deaths, the hunts, the tortures. "No," he begged, wishing that car had never appeared.

"Papa, they deserved it!" Mariko stated.

Frantically, Moka said, "Ruby, go help Kurumu. Kurama, go get Mariko. Yukari, I need help here!"

.

Ageha arrived at the Aono house to find a strange sight. A worried Kasami led her into a living room that more resembled a hospital triage room. Tsukune lay face down on the couch with Moka tending over him. Kurumu sat in a chair while Yukari bandaged her arm and a young girl stood by with tears in her eyes. Koji was talking with a thin, bespectacled man.

"What happened?" she asked as she went over to Kurumu.

Mariko looked up at her and answered, "These mean humans attacked us. Don't worry, I killed them."

"Good for you," Ageha told her.

"No," Moka cried in frustration, "That is NOT good! We live here, we don't need people coming for revenge!"

"Just move someplace else," Ageha said with a shrug.

"If I may," Ruby said firmly. "Moka is right. Killing them was the worst thing we could have done. There are a lot more humans than there are of us. Our school was suppose to be a peaceful place. Now, I fear it will be anything but."

A knock sounded at the door. "The police," Kasumi said weakly.

Ageha waved a hand and said, "I'll take care of them. Moka, get him into a herb bath as fast as you can. Get Kurumu in there with him."

"What?" Moka asked.

"Just do it! It will help them heal. I'll be right back," Ageha told them.

Mariko tugged on Kurumu's sleeve. "Who's that lady?" she asked.

"That's my mother. Don't worry, she knows how to talk to people," Kurumu assured her.

"And so it begins," Kurama said sadly.

.

The dark haired man with a face etched with age sat on a mat as he talked on the phone. In his shrine, the only light was the pair of candles on the alter. "And what was he doing?" he asked in his deep voice.

The voice on the phone said, "He said he was going to test some people with holy water to see if they were monsters. Sir, they found the car ripped apart! There were no bodies, it looked like someone put them through a grinder and spread the pieces on the ground!"

"How do you know it was Reverend Iwamoto?"

"The license plate. It was his car, and he is missing," the voice said in a sob. "I've ... never seen anything like this. It was horrible!"

"Was there an explosion?" the man asked calmly.

"It looked like it, but no one in the area heard anything. A blast big enough to do that had to have been heard by someone. The police can find no suspects, there are no witnesses. It HAD to be monsters."

"Vampires would not take the time to tear bodies apart so completely. They would also not leave all that blood, or destroy a car for no reason. If it was a werewolf, there would be claw marks," The man mussed. "Continue investigating, look for the smallest detail, then call me as soon as you have something solid, officer," the man said, then hung up.

Arms resting on his knees, he took in a deep breath, then slowly let it out. It was regrettable a man of god and fellow vampire hunter was lost. It also confirmed there was indeed a vampire in the area. Unlike others though, this vampire not a lone creature that could be taken care of with just holy water and a stake. He had a gut feeling there was going to be a war.


	37. Chapter 37

**Rosario + Arrival of Moka's mother** CH 37

At the Aono house, Ageha went to the door, prepared to charm the daylights out of some policeman and convince them no one here knew anything, and everyone had been here the whole day. Grabbing the knob, she got a sudden wash of monster power. Whoever was on the other side of this door was not human. Had Moka's father come to check on her?

"Greetings," Ageha said pleasantly as she opened the door to find a woman and an older man smiling at her.

"Greetings," the middle aged woman replied. She looked like a normal, well dressed Japanese woman with short dark hair and brown eyes. "I am Akashiya Taka, Moka's mother." Gesturing to the man, she said, This is Kobayashi Hedeki, Moka's grandfather. You must be Aono Kasumi?" she asked.

Ageha knew illusions when she saw them. Neither of these people truly looked like what they were presenting to her. They were very strong, they were obviously monsters, and she had a suspicion they didn't even give their correct names. It was possible they were lying low, so she didn't dispute their claims. "Ahh, no. I am Kurono Ageha, Kurumu's mother. Won't you please come in?" she said.

Moka's mother came in first. Kobayashi Hedeki stopped at the doorstep and and offered Ageha a gentle smile. "Mrs. Kurono, is the owner of the house available? Not that you invitation is questionable, but I do like to hear it from someone who lives here."

Koji came out from where he was watching. "Greetings, Mrs. Akashiya, Mr. Kobayashi. I am Aono Koji, Tsukune's father. Please, come in and feel at home."

Ageha watched as Koji greeted them and guided them into the living room. Moka, who had been soaking her hands in a pan of herb-purified water, got up and hugged her mother. Hedeki noted Moka's reddened hands. He grasped her hand to study it, then asked with a raised eyebrow, "My dear Moka, where did you get into holy water?"

Moka blushed. She told them what happened. Hedeki listened then asked Koji, "Sir, may I use your telephone for a moment, please?"

.

Tsukune lay in the bath resting on Kurumu, who made sure her breasts were proper pillows for him. Strangely though, she only held him with one arm. While her left arm washed and rubbed him gently, she kept her right arm down to the side, hidden from view.

"Is your arm OK?" Tusukune asked he tried to turn and look.

"Fine," Kurumu said quickly, and pulled him back in place. "Your back still looks sore. Does it still hurt?"

"Feels weird, but no." Hearing a slight sob come from her, Tsukune looked up at her face. Tears were in Kurumu's eyes. "You are still hurt." he stated.

"The pain in my arm is gone," Kurumu said.

"Then why are you crying?"

Getting a blubbery look on her face, Kurumu said, "Tsukune, I am so sorry! I ... I ran away when you were in danger ..." she then burst out in real tears.

Getting up to sit facing her, Tsukune said, "You saved yourself and Mariko. Exactly what I would want you to do." Pulling her to him, he hugged her. "You saved a child, you did what you had to do. I would do the same."

As Kurumu hugged him back, he noted her right arm felt... rough. He tried again to get a look at it. Kurumu quickly put her arm behind her back. With a nervous grin, she wiggled her large breasts and asked, "Isn't there something else you'd rather pay attention to?"

"Let me see the arm," Tsukune said firmly. He'd seen something on her arm, but he hadn't gotten a good look at it. Krumu looked down and kept her arm tightly against her back.

"I'll see it sooner or later," he coaxed.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kurumu whispered.

"Why?" Tsukune asked in confusion. "If you're hurt, I want to know."

Kurumu shook her head, "You don't want to see it. It's ugly. I ... can't be ugly.. not for you. I already failed you once."

Becoming irritated, Tsukune grabbed her under her armpits. He pulled her up as he rose to his knees, bringing them to kneel close together. "You did not fail me!" Tsukune said angrily. "If anything, you acted bravely and saved Mariko. If you are hurt, I want to know! So show it.."

"NO, you won't want me anymore!" Kurumu cried. "I'm suppose to be perfect, and this ... it's so ugly.."

"Kurumu!" Tsukune said harshly. He made her look at him. "I don't love you because you have a perfect body. I love you because you are caring, because you are my friend, because you took that little girl under your wing and do your best to make her life better. What your arm looks like will not affect how much I love you. Now show it to me."

Teary eyed, Kurumu gazed at him. "Tsukune," she said weakly.

He pulled her arm up and looked at it. All along the top of her forearm, skin was missing. Across one side, he could see bare muscle and tendons. The muscles sported ugly black spots. Tsukune swallowed. She was right about the ugliness. Her wound looked like someone had hit her with a blowtorch.

"Can you make love to me, knowing this THING is holding you?" she asked weakly.

"OH, sweetie," Tsukune said in a breath. Gazing at her watery eyes and pleading look, he felt sorry for her. To a succubus, her perfect body was her greatest treasure. He could say her arm didn't matter to him until he was blue in the face and it would make no difference. She felt like she was undesirable. She felt ruined.

Tsukune released her arm and cupped her face in his hands. "I do love you, my Kurumu," he said gently. Then he kissed her. He didn't give her a peck on the cheek or on her forehead. He gave her a serious lip-lock.

Kurumu moaned and hugged him tight as Tsukune put her against the wall. Her legs came up to wrap around him.. Her wings and tail came out to enfold him.

Breaking the kiss, Tsukune kissed his way down onto her chest. Kurumu cooed with joy as he took a nipple in his mouth, pieced it with a fang and sucked as he rubbed against her.

"Ohh... ohhh..." Kurumu gasped softly as her eyes fluttered. "Ohh ... Tsu.. kun... EEE!" She whimpered as she thrust back against him, trying to get him inside her. "Take... me!"

Tsukune did. Hand on her butt, he lifted her up, slipped inside, and lowered her to drive himself in. As he slowly stroked in her, he kissed her deeply again, shifted to kiss her neck, then sank his fangs in and sipped her delicious blood.

Something was different. Sex with Kurumu was normally great, but now it was somehow more amplified. Tsukune wanted to go slow, but his body demanded he pound into her hard. He felt and tasted every little bit of her like nothing before. He licked her neck, then began slamming into her. Kurumu bounced from his thrusts, gasping out sweet little sounds as she held him tight.

Kurumu's grip tightened as her soft cries with each breath became frantic. Her insides seemed to pull on him, holding him in as deep as possible. They rocked in orgasm, then Tsukune sagged down to sit with Kurumu in his lap, her head on his shoulder.

Panting from exertion, Kurumu said vacantly, "You kissed me."

"Yup," Tsukune said in an exhale. Petting her hair, he said, "You're my wife, of course I'm going to kiss you."

"You didn't kiss me just to.." she couldn't finish that thought. For Tsukune to willingly become her sex slave just so he could continue to love her was not what she wanted.

Tsukune let out a short chuckle. "You're worried you charmed me? That maybe I'm your slave now?" he asked.

"Yes," Kurumu said in a tiny voice.

Tsukune pulled her back to look into her eyes. "Too late for that," he said with a grin. "Both you and Moka have already charmed me. I will always do what is best for you, and give you whatever I can. So you see, your special charms no longer have any effect on me." He then gave her another quick kiss and said, "Let's see if Ruby can to something about that arm."

As they got out of the bath, Kurumu looked at her arm. "Tsukune," she said, and showed her arm to him.

Tsukune petted her now smooth arm. Her smooth and unblemished skin looked like nothing had ever happened to it. Cracking a grin, he said, "Well, at least we know how to heal you."

.

Moka sat with her hands in a bowl of mud. Tiny flecks of herb peppered the mud. "We have to heal Tsukune's back. Spread it on, then wrap him in plastic wrap?" she mussed. The only other option she could think of was to have him lay in the mud.

On the couch beside Tsukune's mother. Taka let out a light laugh. "No, my dear. Tsukune will need a more intense treatment." Looking at Kyoko, who was watching then, she said, "Tsukune will need the help of human blood."

"Huh?" Kyoko asked as her eyes went wide.

Quickly, Moka asked, "Mom, he can take some from me, can't he?"

"Your blood was why he was affected to begin with," Taka reminded her.

Kasumi gapped at Taka. "You want Tsukune to bite Kyoko?" she asked.

Offering Kasumi a smile, Taka said, "Correct. Although I know as a mother, you would rather take on this task to help your son, I highly advise against a mother feeding her son, or vice versa."

Summoning up her courage, Kyoko said, "If it will make Tukkie well, I'll do it."

"But!" Moka said in protest. Looking down, she tapped her mud covered fingers together and blushed as she said, "Mom, does Tsukune really have to?"

"Don't you want him to be healed?" Taka countered.

With a worried look on her face, Kasumi asked, "Kyoko, are you sure about this?"

Kyoko nodded. "It's to help Tukkie, right?"

.

Tsukune went to see how Moka and her mother were coming with Moka's burnt hands. Taka explained what she wanted him to do as Kyoko sat bitting her lip.

"You want me to bite Kyo?" Tsukune asked with a squeak.

Furrowing her brow, Taka said evenly, "This isn't food, and it's not sex. Kyoko is the only one here who can help you. You need her blood to heal."

"It's OK, Tukkie, I know you won't hurt me," Kyoko said as she cast him a small grin.

"But, Kyo ..." Turning to his mother he said, "It's Kyo..."

"Perhaps we should get some strange girl off the street, then?" Taka asked harshly.

"NO!" Moka cried in anguish at the thought of Tsukune doing THAT with a stranger.

Kyoko got up and stood to face Tsukune. "It's all right," she said, then hugged him. She tipped her head to the side and put a hand on the back of his head to pull him in place.

Moka shut her eyes and bowed her head.

This close, Tsukune could smell Kyoko's blood. It smelled like candy to him, so sweet, so pure. "I'll be as gentle as I can," he said quietly.

Tsukune sank his fangs in. His mother gasped, Kyoko stiffened in his arms. He sipped slowly, relishing her sweet taste. He also didn't want to draw too fast and make her pass out.

Kyoko's eyes widened, then fluttered. "Oh, Tukkie," she said softly. "Ohh... Ohhh Tukkie!" She then gripped him harder as her legs clamped together. "Ohhh Tukkie!" she cried in a squeak. She gripped his head as her body shuddered, holding him in place as she let out another squeak.

Tsukune never wanted to stop sipping this delicious treat. It sounded like Kyoko was getting scared, so he pulled his fangs out and licked her neck to ensure no blood was wasted. Pulling back, he asked, "Kyo, are you OK?"

Kyoko shifted her hold, gripping a shoulder, her other hand on his chest. Panting, she gulped a few breaths, then looked at him with a vacant gaze. "Tukkie," she said firmly. "NEVER do that with your mother ... and if you need it again ... never do that ... with anyone but me, understand?"

Moka sniffed out a sob.

Kyoko released Tsukune and wobbled over to squat in front of Moka. "Moka, I am sorry. I didn't understand before. I do now. I won't ... not unless he needs it."

Moka nodded and cast her a hurt looking smile.

Kyoko got up and stumble-walked to the doorway, saying, "Excuse me, I have to go change."

Kasumi shot up and helped her niece. "Kyoko, did he take too much, do you need to lie down?"

"I'm fine Aunty, I just need to change."

"Ohh, you peed yourself in fear," Kasumi concluded.

"No Aunty."

"Did any blood get down your shirt or something?"

"No Aunty."

They left, Kasumi still trying to comfort Kyoko.

Seeing how sad Moka was, Tsukune offered, "I'm sorry, Moka."

Taka let out a huff. "Tsukune, sit by Moka and take your shirt off. Moka, put some of that mud on his back.

Tsukune did, facing the place where Kyoko had been sitting. He hoped she was going to be fine.

From down the hallway, Kyoko cried, "He gave me an orgasm, OK?"


	38. Chapter 38

**Rosario + a Gathering Storm **CH 38

In the courtyard of a shrine, two middle aged men, one dressed in a dark brown business suit, and the other in the same shade of brown overcoat and wide brimmed hat that all but concealed his features, walked slowly as they talked.

"The police have nothing," the man in the business suit said. "Apparently, we are dealing with a vampire who has already gotten to public officials. As for this Akashiya Moka, I believe she is only a distraction to divert attention from the real threat."

"The car was studied for clues?" the man in the overcoat asked in his deep voice.

"At the scene. The photos are missing out of the evidence files, and the car vanished from the impound area. The original officer's report tell of deep foot imprints on the hood. The roof was torn off, the tires were deflated by punctures. One man was splattered all over the road and side of the car, the other inside the car. This means multiple attackers."

The man on the overcoat nodded, "Anything else?" he asked.

"Bits of colored plastic were found in the back seat. A water gun maybe?"

"I would say so. Holy water is a sure way to determine of someone is a vampire. Apparently, that vampire had guards," the man in the overcoat concluded. "Collect everyone together. I do mean every person we have. Those vampires are prepared to deal with trouble. We have to give them more trouble than they expect."

The other man gapped at him. "Sir, you are talking about an all-out attack? Won't that draw unwanted attention?"

"Unfortunate but true. We will also need spies for intelligence gathering. We have young people in school. Find at least two who will be seniors this year, and get them enrolled in Witch Hill Academy."

"Sir?"

"Do it! We are facing what may be a large den of evil. We need every bit of information we can find."

.

Shibayaku Ichi had no idea why he was being called to the head priest's private quarters. He ran through everything he had done the last few days, and saw no reason why he would be in trouble. He had been diligent in his chores, made it to every prayer on time, and hadn't left even the confines of the monastery in over a month to go sneak a soda.

Coming to the silk screened door of the head Priest's quarters, he announced, "Your Holiness, Shibayaku Ichi, reporting as you requested."

"Enter," came a terse reply.

Ichi went in with his head bowed respectfully. Going over to the mat in front where the old priest and another man sat, he knelt down and sat on his heels.

The old priest said, "Shibayaku, you have been a good student here. Do you have unshakable faith?"

The question seemed odd. "Yes, Your Holiness!" he answered firmly, which in his mind was the only way to answer.

"Do you fear evil?"

"No, Your Holiness."

"Even if you are surrounded by evil?" the old priest asked in a foreboding tone.

"No, Your Holiness."

"Are you aware of the place called Witch Hill?"

Ichi's hands tightened into fists at the name. "Yes, Your Holiness. It is said that there is evil there, that people have disappeared up on that hill," he replied. "It is a place infected by the devil himself."

"It is also the place where you will be going to school," the old priest said.

Ichi snapped his head up to stare at him. "What!" he asked in a gasp. "Me... go ... there?"

The old priest nodded. "Yes, there. We need a young man strong in faith to attend his senior year of high school there. There will be another present also. You will not know who it is. This is so if one of you are caught, you cannot betray the other."

"The other?" Ichi asked as his throat became dry.

"We need you to find out everything you can about what goes on, who the monsters are, and particularly who the vampires are. Mr. Iwasaki here will give you the details."

"There are vampires?" Ichi asked weakly.

"We need you to do this for humanity's sake. We cannot fail!"

In the back of his mind, Ichi knew it was not appropriate to stare at the head priest, but he couldn't help himself. Nor could he get his mouth to shut.

"Shibayaku! Can you do this to save our people!" The old priest asked firmly.

In his mind, Ichi saw every monster he had ever heard of and imagined with open maws dripping with saliva, waiting to attack him. It also got through to him he had to do this to save innocent people. He had to expose the monsters. It took all his willpower to say, "Yes, Your Holiness."

"You will not be sent into the lion's mouth unprepared," the old priest assured him. "Mr. Iwasaki will meet you in your quarters to help you prepare. Tell no one of this. You may be excused."

Ichi somehow got to his feet, bowed, and left. Dazed, he wandered along wondering how much longer he had to live. Most likely, he had until just after school started. He didn't believe he'd last a week once he stepped foot on that accursed hill.

...

Hands clasped behind his back, Mr. Kobayashi eyed the three robed figures that stood together to face him in the underground chamber. Although their faces were not visible in the weak torchlight cast by the thick wood and tar torches that hung in sconces on the walls, he knew each of them.

"Why is it 'beneficial," he asked, saying the word with contempt, "To not only allow humans to know we exist but also to let them know who we are?"

"Humans have left no place for us to exist. We must learn to live among them." the center figure said.

"Witch Hill is an experiment, to learn if this is possible." the figure on the left said.

Mr. Kobayashi eyed him. "Ahh, yes, Shuzen Issa. Your own daughter was attacked and the school has yet to even be opened." Pointing a finger at the dark lord, Mr. Kobayashi said, "The blame shall be on your shoulders if she befalls a disaster."

"I have faith in my daughter," Issa responded in a flat tone.

"As do I, or I would have ended this folly the moment I learned of it!" Mr. Kobayashi growled in return. "What are you thinking? Do you honestly believe you are going to change human behavior? Does a farmer tell his cows : Yes, you are all my food, I am going to eat you. But until then, we can be friends?" he asked as his voice raised. "Does a Shepard tell his sheep the true story of their worth? Do you think humans are just going to go along with knowing ANYTHING greater than themselves rule their lives?"

"They have seen Ashikaya Moka, and appear more curious that fearful. They have been accepting of her," the figure on the right said.

"They see something that dazzles their eyes, nothing more," Mr. Kobayashi retorted. "When the English arrived in the Americas, they did so stating religious freedom, then persecuted every Witch they could find, and burned not only a few Witches, but many innocents, a well as killed or displaced every native – which were humans as well!

Does anyone beside me remember that there are vampire hunters out there? What do you think will happen with this school of yours? Humans are like crows, they see something new and shiny and they want it. After the glitter fades, they begin to see the dark side, and will destroy your school along with every non-human thing they can get their hands on!" he said as he glared at them.

"You have handled humans well, perhaps you could help us," the middle figure said.

Mr. Kobayashi let out a snort and said, "Humans are best treated like sheep. Show them only what they need to know, and make sure they do not kill each other off before they are harvested! There is no need to sleep in the barn with your food stock."

"Humans are becoming very intelligent. They have devastating weapons. We must learn to deal with them," the center figure stated.

"I agree they are learning new things," Mr. Kobayashi said. "However, they are not becoming more intelligent, but less. Less intelligent, more dependent upon their machines they so enjoy making. They do use a portion of their brain, but their senses become more dulled. Unless they are to be turned, there is no reason they need to know anything beyond the fantasy that they are in sole control of their destiny. Once you shatter that fantasy, they will become violent. Then they will need to be put down. After that, there will be fewer humans to feed on, which will be bad for us."

"Eventually, we will have them willingly giving us their blood," Issa stated.

Mr. Kobayashi eyed him and asked, "How did you become so foolish, Issa?"

"It is foolish to think we can keep ruling from the dark," Issa countered.

Mr. Kobayashi scanned the men. "Have your little experiment. When it goes horribly wrong, I will step in and clean up the mess. The sheep will be taught not to bite the Shepard." Mr. Kobayashi said, then vanished.

Issa said tonelessly, "At least he didn't order us to stop the experiment."

"And what would happen if we refused?"

Issa eyed his fellow council members. "That has happened only once before. A family was going to take over and turn the war around after he told them not to. He arraigned punishment."

"What happened to them?"

"Hiroshima and Nagasaki."

...

In a warehouse, four men followed a tall, thickly build Caucasian man wrapped in black leather. The man opened one of the five crates, and waved to the pump shotguns within. Gesturing to them, he said, "Here they are, Fifty Remington 870's and five hundred rounds of number four shot cast out of silver, another five hundred wooden slugs with points on them. Just as you ordered." Turning back to the men, he asked, "You brought the money, yes?"

One Japanese man looked in the crate and nodded. "Pay him."

The two suitcases were raised up flat and opened for the man's inspection. He fingered through a few packs of cash, leafing through them, and nodded. They handed him the suitcases.

"Been good doing business with you," the black clad man said. He turned and walked out.

Outside the warehouse, he got into a waiting van. As the van pulled away, he got on his cell phone. "Yes, Gordon here. Tell Mr. K the merchandise was delivered, modified as he requested."


	39. Chapter 39

**Rosario + New school year** CH 39

Inside the new auditorium sized common building between the dorms, Ruby stood on the small, carpeted platform against the middle of one long wall, getting ready to speak. Above her was a large banner that read 'Welcome to Witch Hill Academy'. The many tables were arranged in a long semi circle around the platform. The seats facing Ruby were filled with students and many of their parents

At his table, Tsukune sat bracketed by Kurumu and Moka, with Yukari and her parents sitting on Moka's other side. On Kurumu's other side, Ageha sat, trying to ignore anyone on the other side of Tsukune. Tsukune looked around, recognizing many students from Yokai. He also saw Kyoko sitting at a table with her mother and the rabbit boy, Musagei Kouta. He looked for Ren but didn't find him.

It amazed Tsukune that mere weeks ago, this large room was nothing but bare walls with holes for lighting fixtures and a concrete floor. It was now finished with carpet, furniture and a beam and plaster vaulted ceiling. For the first time anywhere in the school buildings, he was sitting down instead of hauling garbage out or supplies in to workers.

"This came our really good," he noted.

"And we made some money,"Kurumu said with a wide grin.

"Money to buy the things we NEED," Moka added, which caused Kurumu to let out a huff.

"We have the cribs and high chairs. Once we buy the other furniture and baby clothes, what else will we need?" Kurumu asked.

"Diapers," Tsukune said.

"Blankets and extra bedding," Moka added.

"Doctor visits for checkups," Tsukune added.

"Baby food, and more clothes as they get bigger," Moka added.

"Our own food and clothes. We're married now so we have to take care of ourselves," Tsukune added.

"We all need school uniforms as soon as they become available," Moka added.

"OK, OK!" Kurumu said in resignation.

"Attention please!" Ruby announced. "I want to welcome everyone to the first school year of Witch Hill Academy!" she said excitedly.

.

Ren stood in the entryway, tipping his head out into the doorway just far enough to peek into the room filled with students. He could see Toujo Ruby and the Aonos. This was a good spot.

"What are you doing?" an emotionless female voice asked quietly from behind him.

Ren didn't look to see who it was, keeping his vigil on Moka. "Watching," he said in the same low tone.

"You could go sit down."

"Naw, I can see more from here," he replied. "I just can't tell who's a monster, and who isn't. Except for the people I know." Feeling a chill, he shivered.

"Who do you know?"

Ren nodded towards Tsukune and said, "That's Aono Tsukune, he's got two wives, Moka in the pink hair, Kruumu in the blue. Moka has two sides to her. She's really cool."

"Know anyone else?"

"Let's see. I saw Kyoko, Aono Tsukune's cousin, she's over thereby the buck-toothed guy. Don't know her girl friend's name. They're not monsters. Do you know any monsters?" he asked.

"Umm."

Ren expected her to explain. He noted one young looking girl with a witch hat and a wand, look back his way. He pulled back and pressed against the wall, not wanting to be seen. He peeked out again cautiously.

"You suck at this. Don't move. When you move, people can see you better," the female voice said.

"OK," Ren said. "Hey, do you observe people too?" he asked as he watched Ruby talking to the students.

"Umm. Stay still. When you move, it keys people's eyes to look at you," the voice advised.

Suddenly, a small girl with a witch hat and a wand appeared in the doorway. Her sudden appearance made Ren gasp in surprise. It was the girl who had looked at him.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, "Come in and sit down."

Now that he was caught, Ren moved out to do as she said. He turned back to see if the girl behind him was coming too, but no one was there. "Wow, she's good," he noted.

.

Shibayaku Ichi sat at the other end of a table occupied by two boys and their mothers. He had been looking around, trying to figure out who the monsters were as he clutched at the rosary in his hand under the table. Across the semi-circle of tables, he noticed a blue haired girl with her blue haired mother. Both were very pretty. He also knew no one had blue hair. It could have been dyed, but her eyebrows were blue also. Most likely, she was a monster. He keyed on the pink haired girl just beyond the boy that separated them. On this girl's chest was a large rosary.

Ichi suddenly felt like a coward. That girl had to be the 'other' one he'd been told about. She didn't hide her symbol of faith under the table, but proudly wore it around her neck. It wasn't small like his either, it was large and ornate with a good sized gem in the center. While it was foolish to announce one's self to a pack of monsters, he couldn't help but admire her bravery. He decided it was his duty to protect her.

.

The new classrooms still smelled strongly of paint. All the desks and chairs were new, and Tsukune noted the blackboard was really black, completely unmarked. Moka and Kurumu were in his class, as was Ren, Kyoko and Yuki. He also noted Musagi Kouta was there, eyeing the girls as he twitched in place.

Tsukune found his place by the window, Moka sat behind him. Kurumu took a seat by his side, with Yuki behind her. Kyoko sat against the inside wall towards the front. Behind her was Kouta the rabbit boy. Ren sat in the back, second row in from the door.

In front of Tsukune a scared looking boy settled down. The boy glanced back a few times as they waited for the teacher to arrive.

Seeing his apprehension, Tsukune tapped him on the shoulder, which made the boy jump and spin to stare at him. "Sorry, I just wanted to say hi. I am Aono Tsukune," Tsukune offered.

The boy swallowed nervously and said, "Shibayaku Ichi. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Aono."

Tsukune chuckled and said, "Just Tsukune, please. You're human, aren't you?"

Without thinking, Ichi asked, "Are you?"

"Hey!" the blue haired girl said as she frowned at them. "Didn't you hear Ruby? No one is suppose to tell what they are!"

Tsukune nodded to her. "Yes, you're right," he said with a sigh. To Ichi, he said, "Forgive me for asking."

Ichi said, "My apologies also." as he tried not to look at the blue haired monster girl. It was hard not looking at her. She was beautiful and had the largest breasts he'd ever seen. Noting the pink haired girl was behind Tsukune, he was about to ask if they could switch seats, but the teacher came in.

"Meow, meow," Miss Nekonome said with a wave as she came in. "Welcome to Witch Hill Academy everyone! I am Miss Nekonome, I'll be your homeroom teacher. Some of you may know me from Yokai Academy. Please face forward, I am going to go over the school rules, but first, let's take roll..."

"She's got a tail," Yuki said as watched Miss Nekonome's tail twitch behind her.

"Shh, don't mention it," Kurumu warned.

As Miss Nekonome took roll, Tsukune heard her call a name that got his attention.

"Shirayuki Mizore?"

"Umm."

Tsukune snapped his head around as did Moka and Kurumu. In the rear seat of the inside row, right by the door, Mizore sat sucking on her lollipop. "Mizore!" Tsukune cried as he stood up.

"You came? Yahoo!" Kurumu cried as she thrust a fist in the air.

"Mizore, it's good to see you back in school!" Moka said happily.

"Hey Mizore!" Kyoko called from her seat as she waved.

Miss Nekonome frowned at them. "Please take your seats, meow," she said firmly.

Blushing, Mizore wave her fingers at them.

"You don't itch any more do you?" Moka asked.

"Do you forgive me?" Kurumu asked hopefully.

"It's really good to see you back," Tsukune said

"Welcome back, Mizore," Kyoko called from her seat.

"MEOW! ... Aono clan, take your seats!" Miss Nekonome said angrily.

In the last seat of the next row, Ren looked over at Mizore. "Your name is Mizore. You're popular too," he said.

Mizore looked at him and pointed over at Tsukune. "My friends," she said.

"You're the one who was behind me earlier?" Ren asked.

"Umm."

"You're really good at that. Can you teach me?"

"Umm."

"Quiet in the back," Miss Nekonome said sternly.

Tsukune was happy Mizore was in class. It was like her presence filled an empty spot he didn't know was there. Something in him felt complete. As the school rules were gone over, he had a feeling this was going to be a good year.

.

Ichi took notes on the rules, which partly seemed to be designed to prevent anyone from finding out who the monsters were. He also took notes on the names.

Aono Moka was the 'other one', she had to be. Aono Tsukune looked human and was a decent sort. He put a question mark by Aono Kurumu's name. She looked like a monster, but she was somehow related to Aono Moka and the rest of the 'Aono clan' as the cat-woman teacher had put it. Maybe she did dye her hair and eyebrows to look like a monster to keep from being molested by them.

The teacher herself was obviously a monster, humans didn't have furry tails. Even though the first day of school was only an introduction to their classes, Ichi took plenty of notes. One thing he noted was that some teachers were monsters. Of the students, he had no idea. He tried to stay as close to Tsukune as possible, for by how he and Kurumu acted, they were here to protect Moka. The three were always together.

At lunch, he got up the nerve to sit across from Tsukune beside a purple haired girl and another boy. These two weirded him out. They both had flat voices and seemed to stare at people, even when the introductions were made. They had to be monsters.

"I thought you weren't coming," Kurumu said pointedly to Mizore.

"I am very happy you did," Tsukune told her.

"I had to see how the school turned out," Mizore explained. "Did I miss anything?"

Kurumu pipped up with, "Yes, I'm Ku-mama now! You should see little Mariko, she's so cute, and smart. And I'm going to have a baby!"

Ichi understood now. Kurumu had large breasts because she was a mother. It was strange seeing a high school girl that was married and had children, but at least her husband had done the honorable thing.

"I am also," Moka added.

This surprised Ichi, the other one was a married woman too? He glanced down to see the ring on her finger. Why had the priests sent a married and pregnant woman here? His best guess was to get her out of whatever temple she'd been in. Still, it didn't seem right to put a prospective mother in danger.

"Congratulations," Mizore said, then asked, "If everyone is here, who is watching Mariko?"

"Her father," Tsukune said, then added, "It's a long story."

"We'll explain everything up at the house. That is, if you will come to dinner," Moka said.

"Umm, can Ren come too?" Mizore asked.

Ichi became confused. Apparently, the Aono clan knew this monster girl named Mizore well.

Tsukune nodded, "Sure, we'd love to have you for dinner."

Casting Mizore a crooked grin, Kurumu flicker her eyes at Ren and asked, "Boyfriend?"

Mizore shook her head. "I'm teaching him," she explained.

All eyes went wide. "You're teaching HIM?" Moka asked.

"Umm, he doesn't know how to properly watch people."

"That explains it," Tsukune said with a huff.

Ichi took in this bit of information. Monsters were here to watch also. He and Moka had better be very careful with monsters watching out to find out who they were.

Ichi took his tray up to the kitchen line with Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu. He'd hoped to get Moka alone, but it was becoming obvious that Tsukune and Kurumu were not going to leave her side. They waited by the door for Ren and Mizore and all walked back to the class together.

Back in the classroom, Ichi decided to try the first test. He pulled out his small mirror, and noted where everyone sat, then looked at them through the mirror. Every single person cast a reflection. He breathed a sigh of relief, there were no vampires in the classroom.

It wasn't until Science class that Ichi could get one of them more-or-less alone. Kurumu and Moka headed off to Math. Ichi was able to get next to Tsukune as they headed for class.

Trying to figure out how to start, Ichi said, "Thank you for before. Talking to me. I was really nervous coming here," he told Tsukune.

Tsukune shrugged. "No problem, you looked like you needed a friend," he replied.

"That girl, Mizore, she's a monster, isn't she?"

Tsukune frowned at him. Shaking his head, he said, "We really aren't suppose to be talking about that. If you're worried about Mizore, don't be. She's a good girl, and one of my friends. She just likes to ... watch people."

"You mean like study them and learn about them?"

"Like, she's a stalker." Tsukune stated, "But she's not violent. Just don't be shocked if you happen to see her peeking out at you from someplace."

"OK," Ichi said tentatively. "Miss Nekonome mentioned we have to become involved in an after school club. Will you, Moka and Kurumu be joining the same club?"

Tsukune nodded and said, "We're going to start a newspaper club. Things like who's getting the top grades, school events, sporting events, latest fashions. We'll cover all the school news."

A newspaper club meant they'd know what was going on around campus, and it would make it easier to find out who the monsters were. It was a stroke of genius. "Can I join?" Ichi asked.

"Sure! We're meeting in the homeroom right after school." Tsukune told him.

Ichi returned Tsukune's smile. He felt like he was making progress. Between him and his new friends, he was sure to find out who the vampires were.


	40. Chapter 40

**Rosario + Honey Bunny** CH 40

After the last bell, Tsukune, Moka, Ichi, Yukari, Mizore and Ren stayed behind with Miss Nekonome. Ichi wasn't surprised that Kurumu went home to take care of Mariko. Even though she was absent, Miss Nekonome let Kurumu be added as a club member.

It was obvious to Ichi that Tsukune and Moka had done this before. He had to wonder if they have been on other monster hunting expeditions. They voted on a club president, which Ichi readily agreed should be Moka. The next thing they did was to decide on a name for their paper. After some deliberation, they named their paper the Witch Hill Times.

Being the club president, Moka gave assignments to the members. Again, it was no surprise that Mizore along with Yukari and Ren were the 'investigative' reporters. Tsukune was the chief editor, Ichi was the 'boy's dorm' reporter, Mizore was the 'girl's dorm' reporter, and they would all help cover general school news.

Ichi went to his dorm with Ren, feeling confident he would find out everything there was to know about Witch Hill.

.

In the common lounge between the two dorms, Kyoko and Yuki made the gardening club. Ruby, who presided over club formations, registered their club and it's availability. Only one other boy wanted to join.

Musagi Kouta seemed to bounce over to them. His smile was split by his buck teeth. "Can I please join?" Kouta all but begged as he quivered in place. "I can grow all kinds of things! Lettuce, cabbage, and really good carrots!"

Yuki leaned toward Kyoko and asked, "Is there something wrong with him?"

"Looks like he's nervous," Kyoko replied. Confidently, she beamed him a smile and said, "Sure! Let's plan a garden!"

"Yay!" Kouta cried as he hopped in place.

.

Their assigned area was near a fence separating the sunflower fields from the back of the girl's dorm. The tall, thin geography teacher, Mr. Yeich, waved a limp hand over the bare area as he said, "This will be your spot, how big you make it is up to you. Now, who will be the club president?"

Kouta hopped in place, "ME, ME, oh please me!" he cried.

Kyoko giggled at his enthusiasm. "I vote for Kouta-san," she said.

Yuki let out a sigh and said, "OK, I vote for Kouta-san too."

"Oh boy, I won I won!" Kouta said happily.

"So what do you want to plant?" Mr. Yeich asked.

"Cabbage, lettuce, turnips and CARROTS!" Kouta announced.

Kyoko eyed him and asked, "Can we grow some flowers too?"

Kouta nodded vigorously. "Oh yes! But not sunflowers, I heard they aren't safe here," he said quickly. "But marigolds. Yes, marigolds! They help keep bugs away from the carrots."

Mr. Yeich coughed and said, "Mr. Musagi, I don't think only vegetables should be your focus. Perhaps if you plant a variety of flowers and small bushy plants, you will gain more experience as well as have a better looking garden."

Kouta blinked and asked, "Looks matter?"

"Oh yes," Mr. Yeich said firmly. "After all, when it comes time for the school fair, you want your garden looking it's best. I'm sure the newspaper club will be taking pictures of it."

"I have an idea," Kyoko said cheerfully. "How about if Yuki starts the design for the garden, and we go get the tools so we can get started?"

Kouta vibrated his head in a nod, "Yeah, good idea," he agreed.

Kouta was really liking this club. Not only could he grow delicious carrots, but both girls in the club with him were really cute! Although Yuki seemed a bit nervous, Kyoko did nothing but cast him smiles. He walked beside Kyoko as Mr. Yeich took them to the maintenance shed. Once they promised to return the tools after they were done, he left them to select what they needed.

Kyoko frowned as she looked at the grass mowers and thin lawn rakes. "Oh, here's something we'll need," she said, selecting a stiff garden rake.

Looking around, Kouta said, "I can't find a hoe. How can we garden if we don't have a hoe?"

"How about... this," Kyoko said. She grabbed a thin bladed spade. "This will work, we just have to improvise."

"Yeah, OK!" Kouta said happily. "There's a watering can, but we won't need that right now. We can use sticks we find to mark the rows."

Seeing a box on the floor with wooden stakes the contractors had used, Kyoko bent over to grab a few.

Kouta's eyes locked on Kyoko's butt as she bent over. It had been SOOO long since he'd had a girlfriend, and even with jeans on, she looked so sweet. Without thinking, he got behind her and grabbed her by the hips and started dry-humping.

Kyoko's eyes flew open in shock, which was quickly replaced by anger. Kouta's hips were still humping away as Kyoko grabbed one of his arms, twisted herself around to face him and brought her knee up hard into his groin.

"EEEEK!" Kouta cried. He went down, falling to the floor with his hips still twitching as he cried out in pain.

"YOU PERVERT!" Kyoko roared, and cocked her foot back to kick him again.

Kouta covered up, crying. "I'm sorry! I don't have a girlfriend!" he wailed.

"That is one hell of a way to ask!" Kyoko yelled as she glared down on him.

"I can't help it," Kouta sobbed from between his arms protecting his head. ""It's been so long, and the need was just so overpowering. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Hey, guess what! Attempted rape will make ANY girl mad!" Kyoko shot back.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what to do!" Kouta wailed, then broke down in racking sobs.

Kyoko stared down on the miserable creature. His hips were still going on automatic, even though he was cowering and crying. "You really need sex that badly?" she asked.

Stumbling through his racking breaths, Kouta gasped out, "I ... can't... hold ... Back! I try ..so hard ... but it's..." He then continued his miserable crying.

Kyoko thought for a moment. Other than trying to hump on her, this boy was cheerful and eager, and always had a smile on his face. He obviously was a monster. It was very possible he was like Kurumu who needed sex every now and then to survive. Kyoko figured she could do a lot worse for a friend.

Reaching down, Kyoko took hold of his arm, which made him curl up tighter.

"Please don't kill me!" he wailed.

"I'm not going to hurt you again," Kyoko assured him. "Come on, get up," she coaxed. Seeing a box that was about waist high, she had an idea.

Kouta got up, apologizing to her twice more. She lead him over to the box, where she sat down. He covered his sore groin, half expecting her to start kicking him.

"Come closer, ONLY with our clothes on," Kyoko instructed softly. She spread her legs and hooked her feet behind him to pull him close.

"You'll be my girlfriend?" Kouta asked as his sore groin grew an erection.

Kyoko nodded. "Unless you can find someone else," she said. She pulled him close and hugged him.

Kouta let out a sigh of relief as he rubbed against her. He 'ocched' from the pain, but gratefully hugged her as he humped away ooching out his pains. Kyoko grabbed his belt loops to pull him up tight, and humped him back. In his bliss, Kouta lost his human form.

Kyoko became aware that his clothes seemed to fill out. His arms grew a soft, brown fur. His ears grew long, way above his head as his dry humping became rapid. After a minute, he let out a cry of release and collapsed in front of her.

Holding his furry rabbit head to her chest as he panted, Kyoko stroked the thick, soft fur. "You're cute like this," she said in wonder. He reminded her of a stuffed animal, only living.

Kouta looked up at her. "You're really cute too! I like you, can I please be your boyfriend?" he begged.

Petting his soft fur, Kyoko realized that he needed her. This wasn't some guy who only wanted a 'score' or tried to pull the 'Macho' thing to prove how manly he was. He certainly wasn't Tsukune, who had a crowd of girls chasing after him. "I will be your girlfriend as long as you want me," she replied.

Kouta hugged her with his bunny arms. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he cried, burying his head into her chest. "I'll be a good boyfriend, I promise!"

"You only do that with me, and only with clothes on," Kyoko stated.

"Yes, yes!"

"And you be nice to me and give me small gifts now and then," Kyoko prompted.

"I will, I will!"

Kyoko gave him a kiss and said, "OK, come on, we have garden tools to collect."


	41. Rosario any night on Witch Hill CH 41

**Rosario + A typical night on Witch Hill **CH 41

On the back porch, Tsukune and Moka were sitting together on the porch swing, just enjoying being alone together. The sky was overcast, a lightning bolt flashed on the horizon.

From above, dual cries of "YA-HOOO!" rang out. High up, Kurumu dropped in a dive, then leveled out just above the ground as she sped toward the house with Mariko on her back. Racing at the house, Kurumu said, "Now!"

Mariko frowned in concentration. Instead of crashing through the back door at a high rate of speed like Tsukune was expecting, they came to a halt right above the porch floor so suddenly, Kurumu's legs and wings recoiled forward from the sudden stop. Kurumu fell to sit.

Getting off her back, Mariko ran around to face Kurumu. "How was that, Ku-mama?"

Clenching her fist, Kurumu said, "That was perfect, Mariko! Come on, let's go tell Papa!"

Kurumu got up, they belted out happy, "Ya-hoo's," then ran in the house.

Moka let out a happy sigh. "They really are getting long well," she said.

"Indeed," Tsukune said as he hugged Moka with the arm he had around her. "Kurumu is really enjoying having Mariko around."

Another lightning bolt flashed in the distance, closer this time. Moka winced at it, but the rosary glowed and said, "**Ohh, looks like a wonderful storm is approaching.**"

Moka flushed. "Tsukune," she asked, gazing at him.

"Moka," Tsukune replied, returning her gaze and knowing that soon, inner Moka was going to want to come out and play.

"Tsukune," Moka whispered, wanting some attention before her other half took over.

"Moka," Tsukune said softly, very willing to give her any attention she wanted.

La la la la la ... la la la ... La la la la la

"Tsukune..."

"Moka..."

"Tsukune..."

"Moka..."

"Tsukune..."

"Moka..."

'Tsukune ... we better get upstairs,"

They got up and ran in the house.

.

At the dinning room table, Ruby sat on one side, Kurama sat on the other. Between them, the table was filled with paperwork.

Kurama adjusted his glasses as he studied one of the papers. "Ruby-san, you are putting everything down as expenses, you need to break these down and categorize each item. It will help if you know where the money is going, and where you can save some expenses," he told her.

Listening intently, Ruby nodded. Shifting a paper for him to look at, she said, "Here is the budget the council is allowing. No matter how you break it up, expenses are still expenses. I'm running short."

"Papa!" Mariko cried as she ran in. Running over to him, Mariko wave her one arm around as she said in a run, "Papa, Ku-mama took me up really high, then we came down ZOOM! and when we got to the house, I used my vectors and stopped us quick! Ku-mama said I did it perfectly just like you said I did really good on learning my letters today!"

Kurama returned her bright smile. "Very good, Mariko. I'm proud of you."

"Ku-mama is getting the bath ready. Can I sleep with Ku-mama tonight? She said she was going to tell me a story."

"That's fine, just don't keep her up all night, she has to go to school in the morning, and so do you."

"I promise, Papa," Mariko said, and lifted her arm to him.

Kurama gave his daughter a hug and kissed her. "Good night, Mariko."

"Night, Papa," Mariko chimed, and ran out.

Kurama watched the doorway Mariko had run through. "So many ... wonderful things," he said as he thought about how happy his little girl was. He hoped with all his heart that his wife was looking down on them to see Mariko's joy.

Ruby's eyes lit up. "Yes, so wonderful," she agreed. "All this is hard work, but well worth it."

He nodded. "Now, about your expenses," he said, trying to ignore Ruby's glistening eyes.

"Yes, please show me," Ruby replied as she gazed at him.

.

On the front porch, Yukari sung to herself as the animated brooms swept the porch floor and the walkway. Keeping track of the broom slowly making it's way down to the dirt path, she noted a pair of heads staring at a window from the sunflowers. Mizore and Ren stayed motionless as they watched something in the house.

"Grrr, I'll teach you to stalk us!" Yukari growled quietly. A storm was over the ocean, and coming closer. Yukari waved her wand to alter it's path and bring it over the top of Witch Hill.

A few moments later, the rain started. A lightning bolt flashed close by. Then the rain became a down pour. Yukari laughed as the pair raced back down the path.

.

"My name is Hosoi, please feel free to call me that," Kurama said as he gazed at Ruby, the paperwork forgotten.

"Yes, Hosoi-san," Ruby said as she returned his gaze.

"And you have been working too hard," Kurama stated. Outside, the lightning was so close, the thunderclaps made the windows rattle. He paid no attention to things like that now. Violent weather, vampires sucking on necks, brass pans appearing from nowhere to bonk down on people's heads, flying demons, it was all part of this world where instead of being locked up in a dark, reinforced room because people were terrified of her, his Mariko could play and truly be a child.

"Yes, master," Ruby said in a breath.

"So, you will relax with me now," he stated.

"Yes master, command me," Ruby replied in a small, pleading voice.

A silver haired woman with red eyes ran into the room, jumped over the table and ran out the other door. Kurama got a brief glimpse of her fangs and black negligee as she raced through. He froze, feeling a brief jolt of terror. Right after she fled through the room, Tsukune, wearing nothing but his boxers, raced in, over the table and out, following her. His eyes were also red, and his fanged smile held a predatory look.

"What.." Kurama asked, shocked by what just happened.

"Moka and Tsukune are playing," Ruby said with a sigh. Gazing at Kurama, she asked, "What do you wish of me, Master?"

Recovering from the shock, which was becoming easier as of late, Kurama thrust his hand out toward Ruby. "Take my hand, come sit with me in the living room."

Ruby clasped his hand as she gazed at him with liquid eyes. "Yes, Master," she breathed.

.

In an otherwise vacant study room upstairs in the common building, Kyoko smiled as a nervous Kouta presented her with a bouquet of flowers.

"I.. I got the from a man up by the lake, he said these would be perfect for you," Kouta said as he quivered in place.

"You went all the way up there for me? Thank you," Kyoko said as she took the flowers.

"You're my girlfriend, I'll do anything for you," Kouta said as he gazed at her with liquid eyes. "You saved me."

Kyoko blushed, Kouta was so sweet. "Umm, Kouta, you don't have to hold a human form. We're alone," she coaxed.

"That's against the school rules," he said.

Kyoko got up and sat on the desk. "Change, and I'll make it worth your while," she said in a musical tone.

"OK OK!" Kouta said eagerly, nodding his head rapidly. His fur grew out, his ears thickened and rose above his head. "Kyoko," he said in a pleading squeak.

Kyoko petted his lush fur and whispered, "My honey bunny ... Kiss me."

He did, then pulled her close and began dry-humping away.

.

"And THEN the Witch ate Hansel and Gretel for being very bad children," Kurumu said, finishing the story.

Eyes shining, Mairko snuggled up to Kurumu and buried her head into the pillow. "That was a good story. Hey, Ku-mama, is it really OK to be this happy?" she asked.

Kurumu petted the child's hair, casting her a gentle smile. "Of course it is. We're family now, Mariko. Being happy, working together, that's what a family does."

"I like being in a family."

A long howl of joy permeated the walls. At one time, Kurumu always felt a bit jealous when she heard Moka cry out in ecstasy. It was fine now, for she had her own bit of joy that she didn't have to share. She kissed Mariko's forehead, and said, "It's time for sleep. We don't want to miss our morning fly, do we?"

Mariko shook her head. She closed her eyes and said, "Night, Ku-mama."

"Night, sweetie."

.

In the living room, Kurama sat on the couch with Ruby lying down, her head in his lap. He petted her hair then rubbed the top of her chest. "You are very pretty, Ruby-san," he said as he took in her beauty.

The long howl of Moka's joy permeated the room. Ruby giggled at the sound. "Moka is enjoying herself," she noted.

Kurama smiled at her briefly. Petting her cheek, he said, "It has been so long since I knew the feeling of joy," he mussed.

Ruby took his hand and put it down her shirt and onto her breast. "All you need do is command me," she said softly.

Kurama kneaded her soft, warm orb. Brushing his fingers over her nipple, he felt it harden up. "Kiss me," he commanded.

Ruby was more than happy to fulfill his commands.

.

Looking out his dorm window streaked by rain, Shibayaku Ichi though he heard a howl in the distance. With the thunderstorm walking on lightning legs and bellowing out thunder, it was hard to tell whether or not he actually heard it. He hugged himself and checked the door once again. It was still locked. Nights like this were when the vampires came out. Absently, he glanced at the garlic on the door, a sprig over the window, then at the three small vials of holy water he kept ready.

Witch Hill, a place of monsters and somewhere here, the worst monsters of all, vampires. He had survived long enough to get his school uniforms. White shirts and neck ties for the boys and bow ties for the girls, both covered by a black jacket with silver trim and black pants with a silver stripe down the seams. The girls had a knee-length black skirt with a tartan type plaid of silver and gray. Very dark like this place, they seemed quite appropriate.

Ichi knew he should feel very alone in this god-forsaken school. Times like now, he did. During the day however, he felt more at ease. During the day, his new friends seemed to drive away the darkness. And some day, they would find those vampires together.


	42. Chapter 42

Rosario + **Shed indecent** CH 42

Sitting on the floor with Mariko with colored blocks strewn around them, Kurama wrote the symbol for 'tree' on a piece of paper and showed it to her. "This means tree, please find the block that matches this symbol," he instructed.

Blocks lifted off the floor and passed by Mariko's face as she studied each of them. She turned every one over to view all the sides, then went to the next one. A few times, she looked at the paper her Papa was holding up to check the shape.

"Here it is!" she chimed, and showed her Papa the block. "This one, right?"

"Very good, put it down here," he instructed.

Ten other blocks fell to the floor as the 'tree' block drifted down to where he pointed.

"Hey, Papa? Was my Mama fun like Ku-mama is?" Mariko asked absently.

Kurama felt a choking feeling in his throat. "Yes, Mariko. She loved you very much."

"I wish I got to meet her," Mariko mussed. "Do you think that Nana girl has found a fun place like we have to live in?"

"I hope so, sweetie," he said sincerely. "Ready for another one?" he asked, "We're going to build a sentence today."

Mariko nodded. Although being with Papa was different than being with Ku-mama, Mariko was still enjoying it. Papa was teaching her all kinds of neat things. That is what families did for each other.

.

The last of the uniforms had come in today. Tsukune helped Ichi and Kouta take the stacks of clothing boxes out to the incinerator. As they walked out, each carrying a large stack of crushed boxes, Tsukune noted Kouta was more twitchy than usual. Kouta kept glancing off toward the Girl's dorm.

"Eager to see someone, Kouta-san?" Tsukune asked.

Kouta snapped her head to Tsukune and nodded vigorously. "Yeah, yeah! I want to get to my club. We're checking the plants and watering today. And guess what? I don't need my comfort bunny any more!" he said happily.

"Comfort bunny?" Ichi asked.

"You don't want to know," Tsukune confided to Ichi quietly. To Kouta, he said, "That's great," thinking Kouta had gotten control of his sexual urges.

"Yeah, so I want to burn these boxes, and hurry up to get to my club!" Kouta said excitedly.

"We all do," Ichi said. They weren't discovering anything out here by the incinerator.

Getting to the incinerator, Kouta put his boxes down. Ichi lit the fire and stood by the opening, feeding in the boxes Tsukune handed to him.

Seeing Kouta quivering in place, and how he kept looking off, Tsukune said, "Hey Kouta, go on. We can handle it from here."

"Are you sure?" Kouta asked.

"Yeah, go on," Ichi told him.

"Thanks guys, bye!" Kouta said happily, and ran off.

"He has to be some kind of monster," Ichi concluded, "But I don't think he's dangerous."

"To himself, maybe," Tsukune said with a smirk. They both laughed.

Ichi put a few more boxes in, then asked, "Tsukune, you've done this before right? Being around monsters, I mean."

Tsukune nodded. "I went to Yokai for two years. That's where I met Moka."

"Yokai?" Ich asked. "You lived with monsters?"

Tsukune nodded. "It was pretty scary, but thanks to Moka, I did all right." Thoughtfully he added, "I owe her my life."

Ichi imagined Moka fending off the terrifying monsters with that huge rosary of hers thrust out in front of her. It had to be an awe-inspiring sight. "I can see that. Moka seems to be a very good and caring person," he said.

"She is." Tsukune agreed. "Moka is my wife and my very best friend in the world."

"Ah," Ichi said in understanding. "That's why you're here to protect Moka."

Tsukune automatically replied, "I'll do anything to protect Moka. How about you, got a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't meet many girls. I have to spend my time concentrating and studying," Ichi confided.

"Don't study too hard," Tsukune said, "Save some time to enjoy yourself."

.

Kouta ran to find Kyoko talking with a few friends as they walked to the common building. Not wanting to be pushy because he knew now that Kyoko didn't like that, he waited for her until she split from the group to walk toward him.

"You look really pretty today," Kouta said as he eyed Kyoko's school uniform, imagining her soft curves underneath.

Kyoko laughed and said, "We all look the same, dummy. I take it you need some 'us' time?"

"Oh, yeah, oh yeah," Kouta agreed with his rapidly bobbing head.

"OK, come on. Hold my hand like a good boyfriend," she coaxed.

Kouta did, springing an erection the instant he touched her soft skin. "I love you, Kyoko," he said in a soft squeak.

Casting him a smile, she replied, "And I am growing very fond of you. We'll use the shed, you can change there with no one seeing us."

.

Kyoko knew Kouta wouldn't take long. She guided him into the shed, then made him kiss her. As they kissed, Kouta grew his fur. Kyoko then insisted on hugging and petting him as he quivered in eagerness. With the soft, satisfied sounds Kyoko made as she rean her fingers through his fur, Kouta was becoming super-excited.

Kyoko turned to see the box had been moved. Kouta let out a whine, and grabbed her by the hips. The force made her pitch forward. Only her top half bent over, Kouta had a solid grip on her hips. Kouta went to town, dry humping on her. Kyoko then felt her skirt riding up with his fast motions.

"Kouta..." she gasped, fearing that her skirt might ride all the way up. She tried to turn, but his rapid thrusts only bounced her back, nearly making her fall over. She then felt his pants much closer. Her skirt was up. She tried to find something to hold onto to turn around, and only managed to grasp the handle of a lawn mower to hold herself in place.

"Kouta.." she said again a little more fearfully.

She then heard and felt a metallic popping. His zipper had given way. She felt his hard, hot organ against her panties.

"Kouta!" she cried with her heart in her throat, "Kouta, you have to stop."

In his carnal bliss, Kouta wasn't listening. His hard member then pierced her panties, and plunged into her. He drove up into Kyoko as her eyes flew wide.

"Kouta! You have ... please ... STOP!" Kyoko cried, then louder, "Kouta, please, you have to stop!"

.

The boxes burnt, Tsukune and Ichi walked around to the back of the girl's dorm. "My cousin Kyoko had a garden club out here, I just wanted to see how they are doing," Tsukune explained.

"You try to watch out for everyone, don't you," Ichi asked, taking pride in his friend's devotion to others.

"Kouta, you have to stop!" came a cry that sounded like Kyoko.

Tsukune identified the source, the garden shed. He bolted for it.

Hearing the cry, Ichi joined Tsukune's run. He ran as fast as he could, but Tsukune quickly led. He got to the doors of the shed as Tsukune stood gapping at the scene.

A large man-like rabbit was behind a bent-over girl. Her skirt was up on the back of her behind, the rabbit man was pounding into her furiously.

"Please, you have to stop NOW!" Kyoko cried.

A low, menacing growl came from Tsukune. Ichi looked over and his jaw dropped in shock. Tsukune's eyes were glowing red, his snarl contained fangs.

"You're **DEAD**!" Tsukune barked in a frightening voice filled with anger, and seemed to disappear in front of Ichi. Ichi turned to see Tsukune had the rabbit-man by his collar, and slammed him into the wall. The girl fell and looked to see what happened.

**"Rape my Kyo? You will pay with your LIFE!"** Tsukune roared at the rabbit man.

Eyes wide and his mouth dropped open in terror, Kouta's hips still twitched. Still excited from being inside the warm confines of a real girl, his loins erupted. His jism shot up and hit Tsukune under his chin.

**"ARRGGGH!" **Tsukune roared in utter rage as he cocked back with a fist to destroy the rapist.

Kyoko jumped between them, her back to Kouta as she faced Tsukune with her eyes the size of saucers. Holding a hand out to stop him, she cried, "Tukkie, NO! Don't hurt him!"

**"I'm going to KILL him!" **Tsukune yelled. He grabbed Kyoko to get her out of the way.

"Eeeeek," Kouta gasped out, then fell limp.

Kyoko resisted, and screamed, "He's my boyfriend!"

**"WHAT?"** Tsukune snapped, turning his head to look at her as jism dripped off his chin.

"He's my boyfriend!" Kyoko said firmly and got back in place to shield Kouta from Tsukune. "He wasn't doing anything wrong, I just ... wasn't ready for that yet."

**"Then he DID rape you,"** Tsukune growled.

"NO! We have been doing that with clothes on, it's just my skirt came up and ... anyway, he's innocent. Don't you hurt him!" Kyoko said firmly.

Tsukune eyed her, then the passed out rabbit boy. **"He's a pervert!"** he spat.

"He's MY pervert, so leave him alone," Kyoko countered.

Ichi stood gapping at the scene, his mind reeling. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tsukune was a vampire. Tsukune was a VAMPIRE! It couldn't be. This was impossible. Tsukune was the kind boy who offered him a hand of friendship. Tsukune was Moka's husband. Oh dear God, did Moka have any idea what her husband was?

"And you need to wash your face," Kyoko said to the scary looking, red-eyed Tukune.

"Fine!" Tsukune snapped as he calmed down. He went to walk away and stumbled.

Kyoko steadied him. Studying him, she said, "You need blood, don't you?"

Tsukune shrugged. "Missed breakfast," he mumbled. "I'm OK."

"No, you're not," Kyoko stated. She took out a tissue and cleaned off his chin. "I know what happens when you get too hungry. It's OK." Glancing at Kouta on the floor, she added, "I could use it anyway." She then hugged Tsukune and put a hand behind his head to pull him down to her neck.

"Kyo.." Tsukune whispered.

"It's OK Tukkie," she replied.

Ichi watched in horror as Tsukune opened his mouth. He watched Tsukune's fangs sink into Kyoko's neck as she stiffened and let out a gasp.

He had to save this girl.

He had to flee this monster before he was next!

He had to warn Moka.

He had to save this girl!

Tsukune couldn't be a vampire!

Despite all the conflicting, racing thoughts, Ichi remained rooted in place, watching the vampire feed. His limbs quivered in fear, he had to do something! He heard Kyoko let out another small cry. Dear God, she was being killed right before his eyes and he couldn't move a muscle to stop it!

"No," Ichi cried weakly. None of this was real. It couldn't be!

Latched on to the girl's neck, Tsukune raised his eyes up to meet Ichi's gaze.

Ichi knew he was next. Tsukune was going to kill him to protect this horrid secret. His body decided to flee. Ichi turned, took a few running steps and ran square into the door jab, knocking himself out.


	43. Chapter 43

Rosario +** The vampire Tsukune** CH 43

Ichi came to with a throbbing headache. He opened his eyes to the sound of whimpering. He was in a bed bracketed by long white curtains.

"It's all right, calm down," a familiar female voice said.

"I ... I'm ... scared!" Ichi heard Kouta say in a hitching breath.

Ichi sat up, groaning from his pounding head. Through the opening, he saw the girl Kyoko holding Kouta as he sobbed. Kouta looked like a boy now, not some rabbit-monster.

Her forehead on his, Kyoko spoke softly to Kouta. Ichi didn't hear what she said, but he did see that she was alive and functioning. Not dead on the floor, or lying on a bed with a sheet over her.

"Are you OK?" Ichi asked.

Kyoko turned to look at him. "You're finally away I see. Yuki and I did the garden, then I came up to check on you and Kouta," she explained.

"Oh," he replied. Kyoko was alive, and so was Kouta. It had to have been a nightmare. "Where's Tsukune?" he asked, then touched the bandage on his forehead.

Pointing at him, Kyoko said firmly, "No club for you today. You had a bad accident. The nurse said you're to spend the night here. She'll be back in the morning."

An accident? Kyoko was alive, and apparently not raped by a rabbit-monster. It had to have been a nightmare. That explained everything! He'd been so wrapped up with finding vampires, he'd dreamed his friend had turned into one. He was so relieved he chuckled. Tsukune a vampire, right. They'd get a good laugh when he told them about that. He laid back down with a sigh of relief.

.

Instead of going back to the house after their club meeting was over, Tsukune and Moke went to check on Ichi. Heading to the cafeteria first, they got a box dinner for Ichi, then went to the infirmary.

"Ichi-san are you in here?" Moka called as she went in with the infirmary with the white foam box.

"Here," Ichi called from the second bed on the right.

Moka peeked into the cubicle to see him sitting up. "Hi, feeling any better?" she asked.

"Now that you're here, Moka-san," he said, returning her smile.

"We brought you some dinner," Moka explained as she came in. Tsukune came in behind her, carrying drinks.

Ichi froze for a second as he stared at Tsukune. There were no red eyes, and no long fangs in his mouth as Tsukune greeted him. It must have been a nightmare.

"Here, this should help," Moka said, handing him the box.

Ichi thanked her, and thanked Tukune when he handed him a can of juice. Tsukune put the other two cans on his bed stand.

Ichi paused at opening his box of wonderfully smelling Chinese food within. If it had been only a nightmare, then perhaps it was a warning. "Tsukune, Moka, I had a nightmare," he said, then looked intently at each of them. "I fear something bad is going to happen to you. Tsukune, please, get a rosary like Moka has."

"Huh?" Moka asked, staring at him.

"I don't really..." Tsukune began.

"You must!" Ichi insisted. "You have to listen to me. I think there are vampires here that are after you."

"After us?" Tsukune asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes! They are around, I know that. Like Moka, I was sent here to find them. Please, I beg you, protect yourself," Ichi said sternly.

Pointing at him, Moka asked meekly, "You're here looking for vampires?"

"Who sent you?" Tsukune asked, also surprised by the admission.

"That doesn't matter. What does, is that you are in danger, Tsukune," Ichi insisted.

Tukune itched the back of his head. "Umm, Moka, can I talk to Ichi-san for a moment?" he asked.

Moka looked at Tsukune and got up. "I'll be outside," she said.

Tsukune backed up to let Moka by him, then sat on the bed. Letting out a huff, he said, "Tell me about this nightmare."

Ichi told him the whole thing as well as he could remember. Tsukune sat listening, then said, "I'm really sorry you had to see that."

"See what?" Ichi asked. "It was a nightmare. I knew that when I woke up and saw Kyoko-san caring for Kouta-san. They didn't really die."

Tsukune shook his head. "No, it was real. I don't take much from Kyoko, and only when I absolutely have to."

Ichi gapped at him, then laughed. " Now you're making fun of me," he said.

Tsukune eyed him and said, "I didn't choose to be like this, and the last thing I want is to hurt someone. I thought Kouta was attacking Kyoko, that's why I ... went a bit crazy. Who knew Kyo was into 'furries'? Kyo saw I was getting weak, so she offered her blood to me. I would never hurt Kyo, or drain her to the point of weakness."

Ichi saw he was completely serious. "No way," he whispered.

Tsukune nodded sadly and explained. "I saw you watching me, you looked terrified. You fled into the door casing, that's how you got hurt. If you're looking for a vampire, I'm right here."

"But.." Ichi said. "You reflect in the mirror, you are out in broad daylight. How can you get so close to Moka-san with that large rosary she is wearing?"

Tsukune let out a chuckle and said, "I suppose you are going by the myths in your hunt."

"But, you're married to Moka-san," Ichi said weakly.

"Yes. I told you, she is my best friend. She saved me, and I will do everything in my power to protect her. Kyo too," Tsukune told him.

Ichi fished his rosary out of his jacket pocket. As he did, Tsukune reached over and kept his dinner from falling off the bed. Ichi held his rosary up and said, "Touch it, please."

Tsukune held out a hand. "Can I see it?"

Ichi put it in his hand, watching carefully. There was no smoke or yell of pain from Tsukune. He watched Tsukune study it, then Tsukune opened his mouth. With one fang, he bit into the rosary then said, "Wow, this really is gold."

Ichi gapped at him. "You're not lying to me," he said vacantly.

Tsukune frowned and replied, "Kinda wish I was. Here."

Ichi took the rosary back that now had a tooth mark in it. "Why didn't... how are you not affected by it?" he asked, stupefied.

"I'm not evil, that's why. I'm just a guy who got turned into a vampire. The only good thing about this, is that I can protect my loved ones. Everything else about it sucks," Tsukune explained.

"Tsukune, we should be going soon," Moka called.

"Be right there," Tsukune called back.

"Does Moka know?" Ichi asked quietly.

Tsukune let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Yeah, she knows." Getting up, he said, "You should eat that before it gets cold. Someone will be by in the morning to check on you." Tsukune then waved and left.

Ichi held his dinner, his mind puzzling frantically. Tsukune WAS a vampire, but nothing like any vampire ever recorded. Tsukune mentioned that Moka had saved his life. Did she have some power to heal his soul, even though she couldn't remove the curse?

Ichi's training, everything he'd been taught, demanded he report this immediately. If he reported Tsukune, then men would come to end his life. The vampire boy who managed to keep his soul and help out his friends, would be sentenced to death. Although Tsukune was a vampire, and it was his job to find vampires, he thought the end result would be very unfair.

Ichi though hard as he stomach growled from smelling the food. Moka knew Tsukune was a vampire, but let him live. He doubted she would have married him if she thought he was dangerous. Replaying the shed scene in his mind without the shock and fear, he realized Tsukune had protected Kyoko, and Kyoko had gone to him to let him drink her blood. Tsukune hadn't attacked her. She called him 'Tukkie'. A pet name meant they were very close. How odd, a vampire with friends and loved ones.

He opened his box and began to eat, deciding that his report could wait.


	44. Chapter 44

**Rosario + One down** CH 44

Kouta was careful leaving the infirmary. Peeking out, he looked both ways down the hall. No Tukune. Coming to every corner, he peeked around it before continuing on. At the door to the outside, he scanned the area. There were boys out on the sports fields, and a few people at the pool. He studied everyone he saw. No Tsukune.

Being scared always made him hungry. Kouta ran across the open area to the common building. Again, he peeked inside the large downstairs lounge, noting students here and there. There were too many students in the cafeteria, he couldn't risk Tsukune being in there. With a whine, he went inside and headed for the stairs, thinking to get to the second floor and over to his dorm room to avoid Tsukune seeing him. He headed down the second floor hallway, the door to the boy's dorm in sight.

"Kouta, there you are!" Kyoko announced.

Kouta froze, then turned to see Kyoko was alone as she walked toward him. He let out a sigh of relief.

Kyoko checked a couple rooms as she walked, then waved him over. "This one's empty, come on."

If he went in a room with her, then Tsukune night be able to trap him. Kouta shook his head in a quiver. "No it's not safe," he said in a squeak.

Coming up to him, Kyoko clasped his hand and asked, "Are you worried about Tukkie?"

"I'm worried about Tsukune killing me, and I haven't even fathered a litter yet," Kouta said as he watched down the hall for any sign of the red-eyed monster.

"Tukkie is not going to kill you," Kyoko said in a huff. "Let's go in this room here, there is something I need to talk to you about," she said, pulling on his hand.

Kouta went with her, constantly on the lookout for Tsukune. As they went in the room he shut the door and was very upset there was no lock on it. "He can come in and get me," he said, frowning.

Kyoko let out a huff and pulled him around to face her. "Kouta, I will handle Tukkie," she said firmly. "He's not going to kill you."

"He's really scary," Kouta whined.

"Calm down, there is something we need to talk about."

Looking at Kyoko, Kouta nodded sadly. "You can't be my girlfriend any more," he said with a sniff.

"Just listen, OK?" Kyoko asked. She waited until he settled down some, then said, "What happened in the shed was my fault as much as anyone's. I have been cheating you."

Kouta's eyes became watery. He let out a sob. "You have another boyfriend?" he asked in a squeak.

"NO!" Kyoko cried. "I said I was cheating you, not cheating ON you!" Kyoko said angrily. "LIsten to me! I know you need sex, but I thought just rubbing against each other was good enough. It's not for you, and it's not for me either. Look, I was very nervous about you being a monster, but if you are truly my boyfriend, then that shouldn't matter." Kyoko shrugged. Her cheeks colored, Softer she said, "Besides, you are really cute when you change."

"Kyoko," Kouta said weakly.

"So, here's what we're going to do," Kyoko stated. "Tomorrow is Friday, I'm going home for the weekend and I want you to come with me. We are going to practice sex, and you're going to calm down and take long enough to ENJOY it, even if it takes the entire weekend."

Kouta gapped at her. "You mean, not just when I need it?" he asked.

Kyoko shook her head. Petting his cheek, she said, "I need you to slow down, OK? It takes longer for a girl, and I know you want to make me happy, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kouta agreed with his quick head bobbing.

"OK then. After school and activities, pack some clothes. I'll meet you out at the gate. This weekend, we are going to learn how to have good sex, OK?" Kyoko said softly. "We even have plenty of carrots," she added with a wry grin.

Kouta's eyes watered up. He hugged Kyoko tightly. "I love you, Kyoko!" he cried in a squeak.

Kyoko felt his hips going. With a sigh, she made sure her skirt was out of the way -her panties were already ruined. She sat on a desk and let him have at it.

Constantly glancing at the door, Kouta couldn't keep his mind on Kyoko. Thinking Tsukune, red eyed and out to kill, could burst through that door any second, it was all he could do to stay hard as he stroked inside her. After a few minutes, His lust, and how great it feltbeing inside her won out. He managed focus enough to have an orgasm.

Hugging him and stroking his fur, Kyoko purred, "Wow, better already."

.

Tsukune walked beside Moka on their way back up to the house. "He's a vampire hunter," he said.

"Ichi-san?" Moka asked, surprised by the news.

"Yeah, Ichi-san. Moka, you can't let him see your other half, or know anything about you, ever," Tsukune said sternly.

Moka hugged herself. "So they are coming to kill us?"

"All I know is that you have to be very careful," Tsukune said. "That means we have to tell everyone. It cannot slip that you're a vampire."

"But, he knows about you," Moka said as she gazed at him.

Tsukune shrugged and said, "Well, if I become their target, at least you won't be."

Moka stopped and grabbed his hands. "Tsukune! You're in danger, you can't go to school any more. Not with him around."

"I'll watch him," came a flat voice.

They turned to see Mizore and Ren rise up from beside the path. Mizore stepped out and eyed Moka. "Tsukune is right, you have to be careful." Shifting her gaze, she told Tsukune, "I'll take care of it."

"Mizore, you can't, I don't want you endangering yourself," Tsukune replied.

Mizore cracked a grin. "What danger?" she asked. "They are expecting vampires. I doubt they will be prepared for very cold weather."

"Don't kill anyone, please," Tsukune begged.

"That depends on them. No one hurts my Tsukune." Mizore stated. She waved a hand, summoning Ren. "Ren we have a job to do."

Ren followed her. Stopping briefly by Tsukune, he pointed to Mizore, he said, "She's really good at this."

.

Ren was impressed by Mizore's skills at watching people. Already, he knew 245 places to watch people while remaining unseen. They watched people make out, they watched people fight, they watched people eating, they quietly chuckled at some habits people had when they thought no one was looking. It was great fun.

Shibayaku Ichi was their new target. He was in the infirmary, and the only place to look into there was atop the common building. Climbing up on the roof, Ren settled down on the far side of the peak beside Mizore. He frowned as he looked in the window.

"The lights are out," he said in a quiet voice.

"Umm. What's that?"

Ren noted where Mizore was looking. On the dark walkway, a boy settled down on a bench. He sat casually looking around with his hands inside his jacket pockets.

"Suspicious," Mizore commented.

"Closer?" Ren asked.

"Umm."

They climbed back down and went around the building by the girl's dorm, behind the boy. Creeping along behind the bleachers of the sports field, they got within easy sight.

The boy hadn't moved, and he wasn't doing anything but keeping a vigil. Settling down to peek up over a low wall, they watched.

"Something is not right," Mizore commented.

Ren nodded in agreement. Boys and girls sneaked out to have late night affairs. No one came out to sit by themselves.

"Stay here, watch me," Mizore said. She then got up and circled around by the school building, then walked up the path toward the boy.

The boy noticed her coming. He fiddled with something in his pocket as he watched her approach.

Mizore walked up to the boy. His face took on a nervous look as he gripped a pocketed object. Stopping on the path in front of him, she asked, "What are you doing?"

The boy cast her a nervous smile. "Just sitting here, and you?"

"Why?"

"And why are you our here?" the boy asked, eyeing Mizore.

"You are not in my class," Mizore mussed. "Who are you?"

"Yamada, and you?" he asked.

"No given name? How rude," Mizore said.

The boy pulled something from his pocket. Mizore slipped to the side. Once she saw he was looking at a mirror, she slipped back. The boy looked up from his mirror. He smiled an unpleasant smile.

"You cast no reflection," he noted.

"You are too slow," Mizore replied. As they locked eyes, she coated the ground between them with a thin coat of ice, spreading it out under his feet.

"Are you a vampire" he asked in a smooth tone.

"Are you a _baka?" _Mizore replied_._

Yamada yanked a rosary from his pocket as he stood up. He moved to brandish it at her, slipped, and fell on his face.

"_Baka_," Mizore noted. She scooped up the rosary before he could recover it.

Yamada tried to get up, and slipped again. Eyeing her fearfully, he dug in his pocket and produced a vial. "Begone!" he yelled, and threw it.

Mizore caught the vial of water, froze it, then threw it back, hitting him in the head. The glass shattered, but the block of ice bounced off his head.

"Ahhh!" Yamada cried as he held his wound. He glared at Mizore and scrambled in a crawl off the ice. Gaining his feet on solid ground, he snapped, "What are you?"

"Against school rules to say," Mizore said in her flat tone.

"You are guarding vampires, aren't you!" Yamada accused.

"You are here to cause trouble," Mizore replied. "Leave, and I won't hurt you."

"We'll get them," Yamada growled, "You can't protect them forever!"

"I can make an ice block out of you, and then smash it," Mizore stated, and walked toward him.

Yamada back away from her. "Go ahead, kill me! There is another who will find your den of evil!"

"I have a bedroom, not a den. Don't come back." Mizore stated. She grew long ice talons over her hands.

Yamada paused to consider his chances, then fled.

Mizore took a seat on the bench. Seeing the block of ice that was in the vial, she picked it up. Strangely, it felt warm. She tossed it behind her and motioned for Ren to join her.

.

Yamada jogged down the road, past the gates and all the way down to the van that sat beside the road going to Witch Hill. As he approached, a man in a long brown overcoat and wide brimmed hat got out.

"Find something?" the man asked.

Winded from his run, Yamada bent over, hands on his knees as he panted and nodded. "I... was, waiting ... to catch a vampire. This girl, purple hair, weird looking eyes ... she challenged me. She threatened to kill me if I didn't leave."

"Was she a vampire?" the man asked firmly.

"Don't think so, but she is dangerous."

"And now she knows who you are," the man said unhappily.

"Yes. Please forgive my failure," Yamada said.

The man let out an unhappy growl. "You will not escape punishment for this failure. Get in, you will finish school at the monastery. Let's pray the other has better luck."


	45. Chapter 45

Rosario + **Monster lovin** CH 45

Friday afternoon in the club room, the newspaper club got ready to print their paper. Ichi was surprised a real reporter, Miss Hirata Kiku, had come to catch up on the news here, as well as help Moka arrange the layout.

Going over the articles, Tsukune asked, "We're missing a student? This one says Yamada Tomo didn't come to class today."

Looking up from getting the ream of paper ready, Mizore said, "He ran away last night."

"He ran fast too," Ren agreed.

Tsukune face-palmed. With a sigh, he asked, "What happened?"

"Umm," Mizore said with a shrug. "We just saw him running away."

"Maybe he had to go meet someone," Yukari offered.

"Don't worry about it," Kurumu said with a wave of her hand. "If he's that scared, then he shouldn't be here."

Ichi winced at her comment. He'd been scared. He wasn't as fearful now. He knew if there was trouble, if Tsukune couldn't handle it, then Moka would. Looking over at Moka, who was talking with Miss Hirata, then over at Tsukune who was putting the columns together with Kurumu, he figured they had to be the oddest couple in the world. The phrase 'Oil and water' couldn't begin to describe how different they were. Even so, they were undoubtedly a match.

.

After club, Moka got Mizore alone outside the dorms (except for Ren watching). Mizore told her about Yamada being a hunter.

"He suggested there was another one here. Ichi-san, right?" Mizore asked.

"At least we know who they are," Moka said with a sigh. "Why don't you and Ren come to stay at the house this weekend? There no reason you have to stay in the dorm."

Mizore nodded. "Thank you, we would like that." After a pause, she said, "I am happy Tsukune has you. You do need each other."

Moka smiled and asked, "What about Ren?"

"He's watching," Mizore said confidently.

"No, I mean YOU and Ren. Anything going on?" Moka asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Umm, I showed him 276 places to watch people from, but I think he forgot a few," Mizore told her.

"That's not what I mean," Moka said with a huff. "How are you getting along?" she coaxed.

"Good, he is eager to learn," Mizore said.

Moka tried another angle. "Maybe you should give Ren a chance with you, is what I meant."

"I am, I am letting him find a few more good spots for us," Mizore explained.

"Never mind, see you two for dinner," Moka said in defeat.

.

Tsukune walked with Kurumu on his arm around to the far side of the boy's dorm. He wanted to check out the auto club to see how far they had gotten with that wreck they'd pushed into the garage.

Laying her head on his shoulder as they walked, Kurumu said wistfully, "I really like being Ku-mama, Mariko is sooo cute, and she has abilities all her own."

"Yeah, she seems really happy, and so do you," Tsukune said. Stopping, Tsukune turned and hugged her. "And Mariko is good practice for you becoming a mother of your own children."

Kurumu's face blushed with joy. Bitting her lip, she cast Tsukune an impish grin. "We should also practice making babies. Need a nip, sweetie?"

"How about later on so we go someplace for more than a little nip?" he asked.

"Ya-hoo," Kurumu sang with a broad smile as she bounced in eagerness.

Something metallic fell, clanging on the ground, causing them to look to see what it was. Coming out of the back of the dorm, Ichi had dropped the trash can as he stood staring at them.

Ichi's jaw worked a few times, then he asked weakly, "You... you're cheating on Moka?"

Kurumu frowned at him. "What are you talking about? I'm Tsukune's wife, we're allowed," she said, and hugged Tsukune tighter.

"You said you were married to Moka!" Ichi proclaimed, jabbing an accusing finger at Tsukune.

"I am," Tsukune said.

"Yes," Kurumu said with an exaggerated sigh, "Moka is Tsukune's wife also."

"WHAT! You have TWO wives?" Ichi cried.

"Well, yeah," Tsukune said, not being able to stop himself from grinning.

"He need us," Kurumu proclaimed. She then rubbed Tsukune's chest and added, "If you were a man like my Tsukune, you could have your own wives."

"Hon, don't tease," Tsukune asked.

"I ... don't believe this. How can Moka ..." Ichi then began to scratch his arm.

Tsukune knew what was coming. He released Kurumu and ran over to Ichi. "Ichi-san, please, just accept it. We have a really weird relationship."

"That's putting in mildly," Ichi said as he dug at his belly.

"Just please accept it," Tsukune begged.

Kurumu appeared behind Tsukune's shoulder sporting a grin. "Bed time can be REALLY interesting," she said in a sexy tone and a wink.

"Kurumu, don't do that. Ichi, it's not what you think, please, just accept it," Tsukune said quickly.

"Accept it?" Ichi asked as he dug at his leg. "I can accept you and Moka being so different, but.." He stopped to dig at his head with both hands.

"OK, we have to go," Tsukune said, "Distance helps the itching."

"What are you talking about?" Ichi asked as he scratched himself. "What did I get into?" he then cried.

"We are magically bonded, whoever can't accept out marriage suffers the curse of a thousand itches, so please, just accept it!" Tsukune explained as he backed away. "We'll be going now." He turned and led Kurumu away.

Ichi ran into the dorm to find some lotion. He'd come here at least semi-prepared to meet evil monsters. So far, all he'd met were strange or demented ones that he had no idea how to deal with.

.

Creeping through the sunflower field, Mizore grabbed Ren by the arm and stopped him. "Look there, see that vine? Touch that and a plant monster will eat you," she said quietly.

Ren nodded and studied the vine. He scanned around and found another off to their left. "Over there, too," he said.

"Umm. Looks like they are growing back. This way, they don't grow by the cliffs," Mizore instructed.

Creeping along to the cliffs, they heard soft voices. In a clearing ahead, a blue head popped up, flinging her hair back. Ren could see she had nothing on.

"OH, wow," Ren whispered, getting an eye full of Kurumu's huge breasts.

They crept a bit closer to see Tsukune was on his back with Kurumu sitting on top of him.

"Ohh, Tsukune," Mizore whispered as she blushed.

"Wow," Ren said with lust as Kurumu raised her arms to pull her hair back. Seeing her naked gave him an erection. Her wings then burst out as she let out a joyful cry.

Mizore moved close to Ren.

"That looks fun," he whispered.

"Umm," Mizore agreed. "Off," she said.

Ren felt a tug on his pants. In front of him, Kurumu dropped to support herself on her arms, her wonderfully large breasts swayed with the her motion.

"Yeah, off," Ren agreed. He struggled out of his pants as he watched Tsukune slowly fondle those large orbs. He got his pants down and his erection sprang free. Damn, those things were big!

"Over," Mizore said as she pushed him onto his back. "Oh, Tsukune," Mizore said in a quiet cooing sound.

Ren laid on his back, watching the busty Kurumu with fascination. He then felt Mizore over him. He looked briefly to see she was naked from the waist down, and was watching the scene before them with pink cheeks.

Watching Kurumu wiggle her chest to tease Tsukune, Ren slid a hand up Mziore's shirt. Her breasts were much smaller than the sight before him, but they were nice and soft. He felt Mizore's groin press his erection down. A little sliding, and he penetrated her as Tsukune suckled on those hard nipples in front of his face.

"OH yeah, baby," Ren whispered in a sigh.

"Ummmmmmm," Mizore whined as she sat down hard, driving Ren all the way up in her.

Kurumu began humping on Tsukune hard, letting out small gasps. His hands held her hips as her breasts bounced wildly.

Mizore humped on Ren hard, panting. Under her, Ren's neck felt sore from the odd angle, but he kept one hand on Mizore's hip, then other pressed firmly to her breast as he humped her back. His eyes were glued to Kurumu's breasts bouncing and swinging with their thrusts.

Tsukune sucked and played with Kurmuru's hard nipples as they mated.

Ren brushed his fingers over Mizore's hard nipples as he watched.

Kurumu slowed her pace, her eyes fluttering as he moves became more determined.

Mizore slowed her motions as she stared at the couple.

Wings spread out to the side stiffly as if she was about to take off, Kurumu held Tsukune's head to her breasts as she cried, "YA... Hooo ..oooo ...OOOOO!"

Ren felt Mizore's hot womb wash soak his groin. Maybe it was Kurumu's cry, but he stiffened and shot his load up into Mizore in a mind-blowing orgasm.

Kurumu dropped down to lay on Tsukune as they petted and kissed.

Mizore dropped down onto Ren as they watched.

"That was great," Ren whispered in a pant.

"Umm."

.

Tsukune frowned and looked over at the tall grass. "Did you hear something?" he asked.

"Who cares," Kurumu cooed as she absorbed her wings and moved to lay beside him. She clasped his wrist and put his hand on her breast. "Juts keep touching me."

Tsukune kneaded her soft orb. "Yes, ma'am," he said with a grin. As he played with her right breast, he turned on his side to suckle the left one.

"Oh, yes," Kurumu sighed happily.

Tsukune kissed her breast, then moved up to kiss her chest, then her neck as he got on top of her.

"More?" Kurumu asked, eyes shining with joy.

"Mizore."

Tsukune froze. He HAD heard something. He stared at the grass where the sound came from. At first he didn't see anything. Then he noticed a bit of purple, and two faces close together. Then the light color of bare skin.

"We're being watched," Tsukune said with a frown.

"Who cares?" Kurumu asked, and wrapped her legs around him. "Never mind them, pay attention to me."

Tsukune let out a huff and dropped his forehead down onto her chest with a sigh. "And out here I thought we'd have privacy," he mumbled.

"Ohhh, don't let a little thing like that bother you," Kurumu coaxed.

"Ku-mama! Where are you?" Mariko called out in a whine.

Kurumu shot up so fast, Tsukune swore she disappeared from under him. "Get dressed!" she hissed.


	46. Chapter 46

**Rosario + getting to know you **CH 46

Saturday morning, Moka had her bag together. She hugged Tukune and got her nip, then told him, "I know you want to come too, but those people are looking for you. Stay here where it's safe."

"Are you sure?" Tsukune asked in a worried tone.

"Mother is coming for me. I'll be with her all day. There is no need to worry," Moka assured him.

Tsukune eyed her rosary with a frown. "I wish it was safe to take that off you."

Moka blushed from Tsukune's concern for her. Cupping his cheek, she said, "Hey, I'll be fine. As long as I know you're safe, I can have a good day with mother."

"I'll see you down to the gate," Tsukune said, wishing he could go with her.

.

"Bye Aunt Moka, Uncle Tsukune," Mariko waved with her arm as they left. She then got up to sit between Papa and Ku-mama. Casting Ku-mama a frown, she asked, "Where did you go yesterday? You didn't come back from school until it was late. I wanted to show you the sentences Papa taught me."

Kurumu blushed as she smiled at Mariko. "I had some things to take care of with your Uncle Tsukune. I can be with you all day today," she said with a gentle smile.

"Can I see your school? The inside?" Mariko asked.

"As long as it's OK with your Papa."

Mariko hadn't even thought of Papa seeing the school. "Hey Papa? Can we all go see Ku-Mama's school?" she asked hopefully.

Kurumu eyed Hosoi and Ruby. She could almost smell the lust simmering between them. She put a hand on Mariko's shoulder and asked, "How about if just you and me go? That way we can fly too?"

"It's fine, Mariko. I've already promised Ruby-san I would ... work with her today. Go have a good morning with Ku-mama," Kurama said.

Ruby sported a smirk as she cast him a loving gaze. To Kurumu, she said, "Before you show Mariko the school, could you please get rid of a few plant monsters in the fields near there? They are getting closer to the school again."

Mariko's eyes lit up. "Plant smashing? YAY! Oh Ku-mama, can we?" she begged.

"Sure thing, sweetie," Kurumu said, returning her bright smile.

.

Kyoko finished tying the last knot in place as Kouta watched her nervously. He loved her sexy semi-see through lingerie blouse and panties, it was what she was doing that caused him concern. "What are we doing again?" he asked. Arms and legs spread out, he was tied firmly to the bed, naked.

"Practice sex," Kyoko said as she tossed off her clothes. Climbing up on the bed, she laid down next to him, which caused his hips to start humping air. Seeing this, she petted his soft fur and said, "Relax, we're going to be a while."

"I can't," Kouta said in a whine.

"I know," Kyoko mussed, wearing a frown. She'd thought that after three or four rounds of sex, he would at least slow down enough to take more than a minute. Last night, after the fourth time before he collapsed in exhaustion, he'd lasted maybe a minute thirty. She swore pumping up a water gun took longer.

Tapping his fuzzy forehead with a finger, she said, "I am going to teach you to slow down and make it last. You do enjoy being inside me, right?"

"Oh yeah, oh yeah!" Kouta said quickly as his head bobbed in agreement.

Stroking his fur, Kyoko said, "And I really enjoy hugging and petting you. So, we're going to work at it until we can both enjoy ourselves for, say ... fifteen minutes to start with."

Kouta's ears popped straight up. "That long?" he asked in a squeak.

"To start with. I'd like to go for longer."

Kouta's whole body shivered. "Is that possible?" he asked, wide eyed.

Kyoko grinned evilly and said, "It better be."

.

Ichi finally got his report together. It was a difficult one to write. Instead of reporting the things he knew and saw, he watered it down and skipped details until all he did was tell about his classes, the newspaper club, and of 'hearing' about a vampire attack in the maintenance shed. He added that no one was seriously hurt in the attack. He checked his report again, being sure that Tsukune's name wasn't anywhere on it.

It was tempting to tell everything as he'd witnessed it after he saw Tsukune hugging Kurumu in back of the dorm. It made him angry that anyone, especially someone who owed Moka his life, would wrap his arms around another girl. Tsukune said they were all married. Kurumu said the same thing, but for some reason, he didn't quite trust her. Out of fairness, Ichi decided to talk to Moka about it before he properly turned Tsukune in as a vampire.

A happy dual cry of, "YA-HOOO!" came in through his open window. Ichi looked out. He didn't see anyone where he thought the yells came from. In the sunflower fields to his right, something fell to the ground -or so it looked like.

He then saw Kurumu, now with long bat type wings and a tail, take off as a giant plant with a gapping head that looked like a grotesquely deformed Venus fly trap, shot up to snap at her. On Kurumu's back was a little blonde girl. The girl looked back at the monster plant. The monster plant became uprooted, then exploded in the air to rain down in bits.

"YA-HOO!" they cried.

Ichi watched as Kurumu rose up and leveled off. She then pointed down, then dove for the field again. Upon hitting the ground, she bounced back up, flapping her wings. Another plant monster tried to bite her, and was destroyed in an explosion of green. Another "YA-HOOO!" followed. Ichi figured the little girl on Kurumu's back had to be Mariko who Kurumu was always talking about.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked himself. A few short weeks ago, something like this would have seemed impossible and quite frightening. Now, his thoughts were, 'OK, she's a monster too. At least they are having fun and not hurting anybody.'

How was he ever suppose to write a truthful report. Who'd believe him?

Taking his letter down to the dorm's post office, which was a closet with half doors with a shelf on the bottom half for a counter, he noticed the counter attendant had his head down on the counter as he snored. Seeing the thick, dark brown fur on the attendant's arms, and the furry, pointed ear sticking up, Ichi was reluctant to call him a boy. He tapped the bell a couple times.

"Uhh?" the bleary eyed wolf-thing asked as he raised his head to look at Ichi.

"A-hem," Ichi coughed and pointed at his arms.

"Oh no!" the attendant gasped. He squinted his eyes, and resumed the shape of a boy with shaggy dark brown hair. "Darn it! Don't tell on me, OK?" he asked.

"No problem," Ichi assured him, and handed him the letter.

"It will be out this afternoon," the attendant said, then added, "Hang on, you are Shibayaku Ichi?"

"Yes?"

He pulled out a letter and handed it to him. "This came for you in the morning mail. The delivery guy isn't in today."

"Thanks."

Ichi sat down in the boys lounge to read it. As he read, he frowned and exclaimed, "No, they can't do that!"

The short letter read:

_Shibayaku,_

_The other has been recalled. You must double your efforts to find what we seek. Be as detailed as possible, indications are that time is limited._

Ichi swallowed hard. They were recalling Moka? If Moka went, then most likely Tsukune would go with her as well as Kurumu the .. whatever she was. He couldn't do this alone! As his mind spun at the possibility, he became frightened. He also remembered Kurumu was flying around outside, maybe he could wave her down and beg them not to leave.

Ichi ran out, burned the letter in the incinerator, then searched the sky. No Kurumu. He listened for any other happy cries as he ran for the common building. He had to find her!

.

Moka's mother held her tomato juice with both hands as she stared into it. Across the table from her, Moka wondered what was up. She looked around, thinking her mother was afraid to speak because someone might hear. They were in a booth in the far corner. Being mid-morning, they were the only ones in the cafe.

"Mom?" Moka asked tentatively.

Her mother looked up at her past her dark eyebrows. She cast a sad grin at Moka and said, "It's hard to believe this time has come already. My child is grown up and is starting a family of her own. I wish I could keep you a child forever."

Moka cast her a tiny smile, not sure how to respond.

"There are things you need to know. Important things, dangerous things. Things I wish I could protect you from for your entire life. The truth is that if you aren't prepared, then you may suffer greatly, as will your family," she said in a serious tone.

Moka nodded. "I know. We have vampire hunters looking for us," she agreed.

Her mother barked out a sarcastic laugh. "Dear, it would be wonderful if that was all you had to worry about." Scanning the empty tables, she added, "We will be alone for awhile. I dislike placing this burden upon you, but as I said, you must be prepared."

Moka clenched her juice tighter. This was obviously a serious talk. "Is it about the thing that got my real mother killed?" she asked quietly.

"I am your real mother. I've been in hiding."

Moka watched as her mother's hair faded to a dark pink, almost red. Her eyes changed to become green. It was almost like looking in a mirror. "Mom?" Moka asked.

"Yes, dear. I pretended to die, then disappeared to make your life easier. Your power was sealed with that rosary to protect you from being found. If anyone knew who you really are, they would come for you and not stop until you and your family were dead and burned to ash."

"You're talking abut the legend, the one about the most powerful vampire?" Moka asked.

Her mother nodded. " The one you refer to is merely a mirror image, a shadow of the true Overlord of us all. That one only wishes to conquer and destroy. He is a madman that must be kept down. It is I who keeps him down. This task will become yours should something happen to me. He has powerful followers, they can sense you in your true form. Take care not to expose yourself."

"True Overlord?" Moka asked, trying to absorb all of this.

"My dear Moka, you are my daughter, which means you are a descendant of our Overlord, in line for the throne of the Earth. That makes you a target for anyone who wishes to seize that power for themselves."

"Me?" Moka asked in a squeak.

Her mother nodded. "Yes. We do not have much time so listen carefully. Bloodriver Akasha is my true name ..."

.

"Oh Master, you are so good to me," Ruby cooed in joy as Hosoi rubbed her bare back.

Kneeling over Ruby who lay naked on the bed except for a towel across her bottom, Hosoi continued the massage. "Your muscles are tight from working too hard. I can't have that," he said firmly. Creeping his fingers spider-like up onto her shoulders made Ruby shiver in delight.

"Master, much more, and I may fall asleep on you."

"Too soon for that," Hosoi stated. Kneading his way back down, he worked his fingers on the lower part of her back.

"Ohh! That feels sooo good!" Ruby said with a long sigh. "Master, please let me make you feel this good."

"You will my dear, you will," he assured her. He worked his way down those long legs then slapped the bottom of a foot. "Over," he commanded.

Ruby turned over, letting the towel fall away. Gazing at him with pink cheeks and a sleepy look, she tried to spread her legs. He grabbed her feet and pulled her legs back together. Sitting down, he rubbed her left foot, intent on it.

Ruby quivered in joy. It was only a foot, but his gentle attentions were sending delightful tingles all through her body. His fingers seemed to contain magic as they slowly kneaded their way up her body, giving her happy tingles wherever he touched. He paused only a few seconds to pet her groin before continuing up. Much too short a time in her quivering mind.

Ruby was all but ready to grab him and pull him atop of her by the time he cupped each breast to fondle it gently for a few rubs before rubbing her upper chest. She lifted her head to beg that he take her.

"Kiss me," he commanded.

"Yes, Master," Ruby breathed out in a pant. She kissed him hungrily. By the time he moved to lay over her, Ruby wrapped her legs around him. Her only thought was :

So many wonderful things.

.

"It's nothing but chairs and desks," Mariko said as she looked in at the classroom. One thing that did make her feel better, was that each room had big windows Ku-mama could escape out of if anyone did try to hold or hurt her.

Holding Mariko's legs as she sat on Kurumu's shoulders, Kurumu giggled. "Yes, silly. We sit here and learn."

"Kurumu-san! ... Kurumu-san!" a frantic voice called.

Thinking something had happened, Kurumu walked toward the voice. In the hallway, Ichi ran out from the stairway and looked both ways down the hall. Seeing her, Ichi came running.

"What happened?" Kurumu asked.

Red-faced from exertion, Ichi came to a stop in front of her and said, "Please, Kurumu-san, we can't let Moka-san leave!"

"What are you talking about?" Kurumu asked, confused.

"Who's he" Mariko asked.

"Classmate. He's an OK human, Mariko," Kurumu told her.

Ignoring them Ichi said, "I heard Moka-san is leaving. Please talk her out of it!"

Kurumu wondered if he somehow knew about Moka's mother being a vampire, and was afraid Moka was going into a trap. She giggled at him. "Moka is already gone. Don't worry, she will be fine."

"But ... you're still here," Ichi said, looking confused.

"Ku-mama is playing with me today!" Mariko said, frowning at him.

"Sorry to have disturbed your day, Mariko-san, but this is very important," Ichi said firmly.

"How do you know my name?" Mariko asked warily.

"Kurumu-san talks about you all the time," Ichi told her. "She must love you very much."

"And I love my Ku-mama!" Mariko announced.

Shifting back to Kurumu, Ichi said, "About Moka-san..."

"Don't worry about her," Kurumu said sternly. Eyeing him, she asked, "Why are you so interested in what Moka does?"

Ichi stared at her. She didn't know. Even though they were so close, Moka hadn't told her why she was here. "I was just worried," he said. If she didn't know, he had no right to say anything.

Kurumu sported a crooked grin. "Do you have a crush on Moka?" she asked.

Ichi's face flushed red. "No, it's nothing like that," he quickly said.

"Right," Kurumu said, rolling out the word. "Just so you know, Tsukune would be very angry if he thought you were going after one of his wives. VERY angry."

Raising his arms to waved his hands at her, Ichi back away saying, "No, no, it's not like that! ... I ... I'll be going now." He then turned and ran.

Mariko giggled and said, "He's funny, Ku-mama."

Kurumu wondered if Ichi was trying to protect Moka, or verify that she was indeed a vampire. "Yeah, funny guy," she said flatly.

.

With everyone else occupied, Tsukune had a chance to sit down and study. It was almost studying in peace and quiet, except Ruby's joyful cries of, "Master ... ohhh master!" that came drifting down from upstairs. Blocking out her cries and yelps of joy, he sat at the living room table and concentrated on his studies.

.

Kyoko Let out a sigh of frustration as Kouta let out a cry of orgasm. She was timing him now, she'd nearly gotten two minutes out of him that time. Looking down on him, she returned to rubbing her chest fur. As she thought about their last in-school fling, she remembered something. It was worth a try.

Kyoko kissed him and played with his ears, slowly stroking them. It only took a few minutes for Kouta to regain his erection. "Again?" she asked softly, and licked the inside curve of his ear.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, please," Kouta whined.

Kyoko teased him a bit. This time right after she settled down to take him inside her, she looked out the window and gasped. Lying flat over him, she whispered, Tsukune is RIGHT OUTSIDE!"

"EEEEEEK!" Kouta cried and jerked in place. "Untie me, untie me!" he begged.

"NO! We have to remain still, or he will hear us. If I get up, he'll see us," Kyoko explained quietly.

"OK," Kouta said in a quiet squeak.

Lying on him, Kyoko rode him slowly. With Kouta frozen stiff -everywhere- with fear, Kyoko was really getting into the sex. The combination of his beautiful soft fur and his wonderfully hard member was was intoxicating.

"Kyoko," Kouta squeaked in agony as he desperately wanted to hump her back. His hips began moving on their own.

Kyoko rose up enough to peek out the window. She dropped back down. "He's looking this way," she whispered.

Kouta stopped humping, fearing to move. He willed his hips to stop.

Kyoko licked her lips, this was REALLY feeling good. She gripped handfuls of his fur as she felt an orgasm rising. Sitting up to bear down harder on him, she said, "OK, he's gone."

Kouta immediately drove into her with the speed and ferocity of a jackhammer, making her small breasts bounce wildly. Over him, Kyoko let out a cry as waves of orgasm washed through her. "OHH YES!" she cried.

This time Kyoko dropped down and hugged Kouta. "That was GREAT!" she said with a happy sigh.

"Yeah, it really was," Kouta agreed.

"Kyoko?" a male voice called.

"EEEEEK!" Kouta cried. He snapped the ropes and tried to get up. They tumbled on the floor.

Seeing he was going to flee, Kyoko jumped on his back, arms around his neck to stop him. "It's OK. That's not Tsukune, it's my older brother," Kyoko cried.

Kouta didn't listen. He shot out the door and ran down the hallway with Kyoko on his back. Coming to the living room, he skidded to a stop as he saw a male form. The man eyed him and Kyoko.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Kyoko turned red and yelled, "Don't look, you pervert!"

Her brother frowned at her. "You got your boyfriend in a rabbit suit, you're riding him naked through the house, and _I'm _a pervert?" he asked.

Flustered, Kyoko yelled, "Just... don't look!"

Raising a hand, he turned and said, "Whatever, just don't go outside like that, OK? We're going to have a party out back. Come on out after you go put some clothes on. Hey fella, nice suit."

.

Not knowing what else to do, Ichi headed back to his dorm wearing a despondent look. As he passed through the lounge the wolf-boy walked up to him.

"Hey, Ichi-san, what's up?" he asked

Ichi shrugged. "Just, not in the best of moods right now," he offered.

"Hey, I got an idea. You looked out for me earlier, let me return the favor. We're going to watch a movie up in Nasho's room. Come on up."

Ichi winced, and asked, "What kind of movie?"

"It's a comedy. Well we think it is anyway," he said with a smirk. Knocking his elbow against Ichi's he said, "Come on, it will cheer you up."

"Yeah, OK. What's the name of it?"

Raising his hands to curl them into claws, the boy showed his upper teeth and said, "Dracula." He then laughed.

"Dracula is funny?" Ichi asked.

"Oh hell yeah!" The boy said with another laugh. "The whole thing is so ridiculous you gotta laugh at it."

"I take it you don't believe in vampires," Ichi asked.

The boy eyed him. "It's stupid not to believe in something that's real, but this guy they depict as a vampire is such a clown. Same goes for the idiots chasing him. I mean you can't watch it and not laugh."

Ichi nodded, thinking this may be his first real break. "OK. I haven't seen it before," he said.

"Great! The first time is always the best. You're gonna bust a gut!" the boy proclaimed.

.

In the end room on the second floor of the boy's dorm, Ichi took his seat on the floor by the wolf-boy on one side, and Ren on the other as two others set up the TV and CD player on the dresser. On the bed, few boys sat eagerly waiting.

"This better be good, I'm missing practice," Ren said flatly.

"You're in sports?" Ichi asked.

Ren shook his head. "I need to find a few good places to watch from," he said in his flat tone.

"OK, here we go!" a boy said and started the movie.

Ichi watched, noting the other boys were laughing and cat-calling at an over-dramatized horror movie, just like any boys would do.

The first time Dracula bit a frightened 'Lucy', one boy yelled, "What a stooge! You don't bite a girl in the NECK!"

"Damn guy, seduce her first, get some of that!"

"Yeah, how about some tit shots here?"

"Couldn't they afford to at least get a real vampire?"

"This guy sucks."

"He tries, anyway," another said, which caused a round of laughter.

Ichi had to admit, watching this movie with this crowd was fun. Rather, their reactions made it fun. He was really getting into putting this movie down.

At a point where the hero and his friends had Dracula backed into a corner, the hazing came fast and furious.

"Come on, don't stand there, fight you wussy!"

"He's hissing out, HELP ME MAMMA!"

"What's with that hissing, you a vampire or a friggin CAT!"

"Ohhh, looks like they're REALLY scared of your BAD MANICURE!"

"He looks like he just saw his mother naked."

Ichi was chuckling along and had to wipe his eyes from his mirth. Then a loud taunt got his attention.

"You BAKA, go MOKA on their asses already!"

"YEAH!" the boys chorused, a couple raising their fists.

"Moka-san would wipe the floor with the lot of them."

"Yeah, if Moka was in this movie, that scene would last about two seconds!"

Ichi gapped at them. "You guys know Moka fights vampires?" he asked.

"Huh?" the wolf boy asked.

Another boy who's skin seemed to turn bluish as they enjoyed themselves, laughed at Ichi. "Dude, Mok-san can fight anything! She is one BAD ASS vampire!"

"Yeah, do yourself a favor, NEVER piss off Moka-san."

"Akashiya Moka RULES!" another boy stated.

"Well it's Aono Moka now. Can't believed she married that Tsukune guy," the wolf boy said.

"What?" Ichi cried. "Mok-san can't be a vampire. I mean, look at the size of that rosary she wears! I thought she was a nun."

All the boys gapped at him, then wild laughter erupted. Pointing at him, a boy cried, "He didn't know!" which was met with more mirth. One boy laughed so hard, he rolled off the bed and tumbled on the floor, holding his sides.

"He really thought she was a NUN!" a boy cried, as he beat the floor with a fist in his mirth.

"Now THAT'S funny," Ren said, giggling.

More sympathetic, the wolf-boy calmed his mirth and told Ichi, "Just a word of warning for you. If Moka ever takes that rosary off, someone's getting their ass beat to a pulp. Don't be the one she's mad at."

The bluish boy wiped the tears of laughter out of his eyes, "Ichi-san you are one funny dude!"

"And what does she tell someone just before she kicks their ass?" a boys asks as he cups a hand to his ear.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" all the other boys chorused.

The movie was all but forgotten as the boys' banter went on about Moka. Ichi listened in shock as they told about the various monsters, and even a fearsome demi-god Moka had dispatched with her famous phrase. Rumor had it that she even destroyed the castle of a Dark Lord. None of them knew of any monster who could stand against Moka's power.

Ichi's mind spun.

Moka cast a reflection, walked in sunlight, and wore a huge rosary on her chest, but she was a vampire? A vampire that the traditional wards did not work against, a vampire that was apparently much more powerful than anyone suspected. She married Tsukune, who was also a vampire. They were going to have a vampire child. Was that even possible?

Remembering his talk with Tsukune, Tsukune has stated he would do anything to protect Moka.

Tsukune has come straight out and admitted being a vampire to Ichi. Probably to keep the focus of the hunt on him, and off Moka.

They knew Ichi was a vampire hunter, he'd told that to Tsukune. What were they going to do to him?

.

Ichi left the movie party that was going to tear apart a wolfman movie next. Wandering down the stairs, he felt disconnected. Nothing made sense. They knew what he was, why wasn't he hypnotized, threatened, or dead? Why was this vampire couple being nice to him, the enemy?

Ichi wandered along looking at his feet, guiding himself only by staying on the path, which had now turned to packed dirt. It was dark, he knew he shouldn't be out here. A though crossed his mind that a vampire might get him. He let out a sarcastic laugh.

They didn't need to catch him alone at night, they could kill him during break at school. Or lunch, or stuff his remains in a locker before they went home for the day. Hell, being in the same club, they could find any number of ways to get rid of him.

Ichi felt like one of those fools in that movie. Here he was searching for the vampires that sat right behind him in class.

"Excuse me, you shouldn't be up here," a familiar voice said.

Ichi snapped his head up. In the moonlight ahead of him on the path, Moka was walking down to him. Looking around, he saw he had wandered up the path towards the house that was off-limits. Moka wore a very becoming red dress and heels, her hair tied back in a pony tail.

He also noted she wasn't wearing her rosary. He prayed that he wasn't the one she was mad at.

Watching her, Ichi said, "You are a vampire, aren't you? I ... it's just hard to believe. Are you going to kill me?"

Moka chuckled at him and said, "For exceeding school boundaries? I highly doubt Miss Toujo is that tough."

"For knowing you're a vampire," Ichi said. "I mean, you already know I'm here to look for you. And we both know I have nothing to stop you."

"Ahh, I see. You must be this Shibayaku Ichi person," she said in a smooth tone.

Ichi paused.

He paused long enough that she offered, "I am not Moka. I am her mother."

"Oh ... wow, you look too young to be a mother," Ichi said.

"Ohh, how sweet of you," she replied with a bright smile. Walking up to him, she raised a hand, put it on his shoulder and turned him around. Walking back down the path with her hand on his shoulder, she said in a conversational tone, "Now tell me about this vampire hunting you do. Is it a hobby?"

"Our ... order sent me to find out who the vampires are," Ichi said, wondering when the end would come. Would she drink his blood, or just break his neck?

"I see, and what is the purpose behind that?" she asked.

Ichi cringed, not just because the vampire beside him could kill him in an instant, but also he became embarrassed to tell her why. In a whisper, he said, "To ... get rid of evil."

"I see," Moka's mother said with a nod, then asked, "And what is your definition of evil? People who have no regard for others, the one who like to hurt others for their own gains, ones who hate for no reason? Or perhaps you mean vampires in general?"

Somehow, even though she was being decent to him, Ichi had a very strong feeling a wrong answer right now would end his life. He answered as honestly as he could. "Evil is selfish. Evil cares nothing about anything except for promoting it's own gains. We, our order, have worked hard to get rid of evil."

"As should everyone," she agreed, which surprised him.

In a mussing tone, Moka's mother said, "I see evil as a virus. Unfortunately, too many seek to destroy evil by destroying those it infects. It is passed from people who hate and fear, to others so they hate and fear also. Destroying those who are infected in most cases only serves to spread the virus. Hate builds on hate, murder builds upon murder. Evil only gets stronger. Even among vampires, the supreme species of our planet, we have that problem."

Ichi stared at her, amazed that she viewed such a subject so insightfully. "Yes," he said, "To get people to understand that and not feed into the cycle of hate is a much better answer."

Moka's mother smiled at him. Pointing off into the distance, she said, "Did you know my Moka went to middle school right here in this city? All that time the only problem was that Moka felt so lonely because none of her classmates would be her friend." Letting out a sigh, she added, "And so I sent her back to her Father to enroll in a monster school."

Casting him a smirk, she said, "Wouldn't you know in that monster school, the very first day she became friends with a human boy who shouldn't have even been there? They quickly became close and did everything together. They went through some terrible battles together! Well, terrible for their age, and eventually they got married."

Moka's mother stopped them and pointed to the dorms. "There's your dorm. Please, don't go up there again. There are things up there that will hurt you badly."

Ichi was released. Her hand coming off his shoulder felt like chains had been dropped away. "Umm, you're letting me go?" he asked.

Offering him a gentle smile, she said, "There is no reason not to. All I would ask from you is that you think hard how you decide you are going to fight evil. Good evening."

"Good evening ..." Ichi paused, "I umm, don't know your name."

"No, you don't," she agreed.

Ichi took a few steps toward the dorm, then stopped and turned to ask, "Moka's mom..?"

No one was there. It was like she had vanished.

Ichi frowned. He had a lot to think about.


	47. Chapter 47

**Rosario + Interrogation** CH 47

Ruby, Hosoi, Koji and Tsukune stood atop the cliffs in the grassy part of the fields of Witch Hill.

"Ruby, are you certain you wouldn't mind building a house here?" Tsukune asked her.

"Tsukune," Ruby said with a pouting look. "You are my best friend, why would I mind?" flicking her eyes at Hosoi, she added, "And I do think we all need a bit more privacy."

"Don't worry son, we have several plans made up that you can choose from," Koji told him. "Considering your family, the location, and the grand view of the ocean, I think a Gothic look would be the most suitable. Or possibly an Endo-style palace." Spreading his arms, he said, "There is plenty of room here."

Tsukune eyed his father. "Dad, we don't need a palace," he said, thinking about how much something like that would cost.

Ruby clapped her hands together, "Oh, a palace! This is going to be so wonderful!" she said with pink cheeks.

"We don't need a palace," Tsukune said again.

Raising a finger, Koji announced, "A home is built to show the love and devotion to one's wife. Since you have two, you'll need a palace."

Hosoi adjusted his glasses and asked, "What about the plant monsters? How will the construction crews get all the way up here past them?"

"I'll take care of that, Master," Ruby said firmly. "Besides, myself and Yukari can build much of it ourselves with a little magical help. Tsukune, I know Moka will want a house suitable for her status."

"We really don't need a palace," Tsukune insisted. As he looked at Ruby and his father talking to each other about size and number of rooms, he knew his words were falling on deaf ears.

.

Ruby's dinning room table was piled with baby books and soft cloths in pastel colors. Kasumi picked up a corner of a light green blanket felt.

"See, a color like this will be good for a boy or a girl," Kasumi explained.

Moka frowned at it. "Can't we make baby blankets in darker colors?" she asked.

"Mrs. Aono, you said human doctors can tell us if we're going to have boys or girls?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, dear, but we're not far enough along yet. We'll all know in four more months. And call me Kasumi, please," Kasumi said.

Mariko came in and climbed up in a chair beside Kurumu. Looking at the bright colors, she grew a smile and asked, "What kind of toys are these, Ku-Mama?"

Seeing Mariko, Kasumi frowned and asked, "OH you poor child! What happened to your arm?"

"Bad people blew it up. They would have blown me and Papa up too, if Ku-mama hadn't saved us," she said more happily than Kasumi would have though when talking about the loss of a limb.

"Someone did that to a small child?" Kasumi asked in horror.

Mariko bounced her head in a nod. "But me and Papa are happy now. We've got Moka and Tsukune, and Yukari, and Ruby, and Ku-Mama to watch out for us!" she said, beaming a smile.

"It must be hard having only one arm," Kasumi said sympathetically.

"Uh-uh," Mariko said with a shake of her head. "I got plenty of arms, you just can't see them."

Cloths lifted off the table to hang in the air as Mariko counted by pointing at each cloth as it rose up. "One, two, three, four, five..."

All the colorful baby cloths were hanging in the air, and now the baby books were being lifted.

"Nine, ten ..." Mariko paused. She looked at Kurumu. Kurumu helped her count on. "Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen.."

Kasumi gapped as they ran out of items on the table at twenty one, and vacant chairs rose up.

"Twenty two, twenty three, twenty four, twenty five, twenty six.."

Mariko then raised her one visible arm and said, "Twenty and seven!"

"Very good, Mariko!" Kurumu said proudly.

"See, Tsukune's mama, I got plenty of arms," Mariko said.

"I see," Kasumi said vacantly.

Yukari came running in. Seeing Mariko, she said, "There you are! Don't run off without telling me OK?" she asked in a flustered tone.

"I just came to see what Ku-mama was doing," Mariko told her.

"That's fine, but I'm suppose to be watching you, so tell me next time," Yukari said sternly.

Leaning over, Kurumu said to Mariko, "We're planning things for the babies. This will be boring for you, so why don't you go have fun with Yukari?"

"OK," Mariko said with a pout. All the things dangling in the air dropped, the chairs landing in a multiple crash. Mariko then cast a hopeful look at Kurumu and asked, "Can we go plant smashing later?"

Kurumu nodded. "As long as you be a good girl and stay with Yukari."

Kasumi put a hand over her mouth as she watched Mariko go off with Yukari. "That girl has all those invisible arms?" she asked.

"Yeah," Moka said with a sigh, "She also has a very long reach. Keeping her out of the cookie jar is impossible."

.

Sunday morning, Ichi rode the bus to church. Surprisingly, the school had a digital city map on the common laptop in the boy's lounge. All he had to do was type in church, and the ones available showed up as tiny red balloons with the addresses. The church he was going to attend wasn't his faith, but he figured going to any church was better than skipping. Besides, while he was out, he could get a snack and a soda while he was at it.

The bus stopped a few blocks from the church. While Ichi was walking, a car pulled up beside him. Ichi noted the driver wore a long brown overcoat and a wide brimmed hat, just like the clothes that man who sent him here wore. The driver rolled down the window.

"Shibayaku Ichi?" the man asked.

"Yes, I'm Shibayaku Ichi."

"Get in."

"I was on my way to church," he said, hoping to avoid the questions that were sure to come.

"Get in," the driver said flatly.

Ichi did.

They drove past the church and on to a small apartment building. Ichi followed the man as he got out and into a ground floor apartment. Two other men in overcoats and wide brimmed hats were there. The men sat on either side of an empty chair that Ichi was directed to sit in.

"What have you learned?" one man asked in his deep voice.

Ichi shrugged and said, "I wrote what I've found. Not a lot. Sure, I've seen monsters, but nothing like you're looking for."

"You performed all the tests?" the man on the other side asked.

Ichi nodded. "Everyone reflects in mirrors, no one I've met has any aversions to a rosary. One guy I suspected even bit it to see if it was real gold," Ichi explained.

The man with the deep voice got up and walked out.

"What about that vampire attack, any clue who it was?"

Ichi let out a nervous laugh. "I, ahh, found out that wasn't a real vampire attack. Just some guy making out with his girlfriend," he said. His ears reddened as he lied.

The deep voiced man returned with a glass of water. "You look nervous. Here, drink this and take a moment to relax," the man said.

"Thank you." Ichi's throat was getting dry, so he took a drink and set the glass down.

"How about your daily life?" the other man asked. "Are you in any school activities?"

"Yes, I'm in the newspaper club. I thought that would be perfect to find out who the vampires are," Ichi said proudly. Feeling a bit warm, he took another drink.

"Have you found any?"

Ichi shook his head a little more confident now. "Nope, I have yet to find an evil vampire," he stated.

"What about the monsters you have seen?"

Darn, it was getting warm in here. Ichi took another drink. "Well, let's see, there's the wolf-boy, Hiromasa-san. He's in my class and helps with the mail. We also got the rabbit monster, Kouta." Pausing, he frowned and said, "Kouta ... is a real piece of work. I don't think he's evil, but he sure is a pervert!"

"What do you mean?"

Ichi took another drink. Despite the cold water, it seemed like he was just getting warmer. Glass in his hand, he pointed at the man making the water slosh. He explained, "Well, me and Tsukune caught him with this girl, Tsukune's cousin. Kouta was banging away on her, Tsukune got really mad, and was going to kill him, but Kyoko begged him not too." Shaking his head, he blinked. He then stared at the glass. "I feel a bit woozy," he said vacantly. He put the glass down.

"About the girl, what was this Kouta doing that got the other boy mad?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. See, we thought he was raping her, but she stopped Tsukune from killing him. She said it was OK, he was her boyfriend." Ichi then giggled and muttered, "Fuckin' rabbit," which set him off in a giggling fit.

"This Tsukune, he was going to kill a monster? What weapon did he have?"

Ichi frowned at him, wavering in place. "Weapon? He didn't have a weapon. He grabbed Kouta by his fur and slammed him to the wall, BOOM!" Ichi said as he made the motions. "He was all set to smash rabbit man's head in. I have to say, that was really scary!"

"Scary how?" the man coaxed.

Ichi stared at him. He tried to speak, but his words seemed slurred. He tried again. Slowly, he said, "You ain't never seen a vampire up close, have ya? Thosh red eysh and fansh. Tshukie was REALLY Pisshed off! I about peed myshelf!" Ichi also noticed there seemed to be two men sitting in the seat next to him. They kinda separated, then went back together.

"Ah you a monshter?" Ichi asked, trying to focus on him.

"So, this Tsukune is a vampire," the man concluded.

"Yup!" Ichi said with a bob of his head that almost caused him to fall over.

"You just told us you haven't seen any vampires," the man in the deep voice accused.

Ichi held up a finger as he wavered in place. "Noth thru! I shaid I didn't shee an EVHIL Vampiresh. Tshukie, ishn't efhil. Hesh gotta wife .. whell, two wifsh, and hesh a good guy. He shits beh... bhehind me in clashh, an helpsh me out."

"Just how many vampires have you seen?"

"Whell," Ichi said and frowned in thought. "Mokashan, Tshkie, Mokash mom,..."

"Moka WHO!"

Ichi frowned at him. "Don need ta yell, I can hearsh you. Her lasht name, their lasht name is Ashoo."

"What?"

"Ahono."

"WHAT?"

"I think you gave him too much."

Leaning down, the deep voiced man asked, " Have you heard the name, Akashiya?"

Ichi bobbed his head. "Yup! Tat wash Mokashansh neam befoshe marred Tshukie."

"So the Moka you know is Akashiya Moka."

"Yup," Ichi said confidently. He then looked around and asked, "Why ish ta rom shpinnin?"

"And this Tsukune, he's her husband?"

"Yup!"

The men looked at each other. "Think he was hypnotized by them? Or maybe a mental suggestion?"

"A charm, maybe," the deep voiced man mussed. Seeing Ichi was leaning forward, he pulled Ichi upright by his hair. "Do they know about you?" he asked sternly.

"Yeash!" Ichi said, frowning at him. "I dot you, I shit in class wit them ans we bhelongsh to the newshpaper cub ... cub... My lipsh ah numb," Ichi finished and smacked his lips.

"DO they know what you are doing there?" he asked angrily.

"Ghoin to schhool loc averwhon elsh!" Ichi said as he tried to focus on him.

"'DO THEY KNOW YOU ARE THERE TO FIND VAMPIRES!" he yelled.

Ichi frowned deeply and pointed a wavering finger at him. "Yoush should shtop tat, or Mokashan mit hick yhour assh!" Ichi's hand dropped limp. His eyes then fluttered and closed.

With a growl, the deep voiced man said, "Put him to bed. See if you can get anything else out of him after he wakes up."

"Do we sent him back to school?"

"Yes. We know there are three vampires. Whatever he might tell them will make no difference. We're ready, and there is no reason to delay."


	48. Chapter 48

**Rosario + Battle of Witch Hill** CH 48

Walking down the hallway on their way to class, Kurumu asked Moka, "Maternity clothes? You mean those shirts and blouses with the really big bellies?"

Moka nodded and explained, "Pants too. Our bellies are going to get big, we won't fit onto our normal clothes. Do you want to walk around with your stomach hanging out?"

Kurumu winced. She'd seen pregnant women. Her stomach was going to get big and round, and would probably stick out more than her boobs. She gave a shudder. "I hadn't thought about that," she admitted.

"That's why Kasumi spend so much time showing us how to make things. So we can save some money and not have to buy everything we need," Moka explained.

Kurumu was horrified at the thought of her stomach sticking out so far for everyone to see. "Maybe we could just skip school for a few months," she mussed.

"We can't skip, we need to keep up with our school work. Especially you," Moka told her firmly.

"This must be a first," Kurumu said with a grumble, "A fat succubus!"

"We can't avoid it. We're going to have babies," Moka told her.

Coming to the classroom, they noticed Kouta in the hallway peeking in. He jerked back, then peeked in again.

"Morning, Kouta-san!" they chimed.

"EEEK!" Kouta squeaked as he jumped and spun to face them. "Ahh, morning , Moka-san, Kurumu-san," he said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Moka asked, seeing his nervousness.

Kouta glanced into the classroom. Wearing a frightened look, he said, "Tsukune's in there."

"So?" Kurumu asked as they eyed him.

"He's gonna kill me," Kouta whined.

Kurumu rolled her eyes. "Tsukune is NOT going to kill you," she said in a huff. She then grabbed his arm and pulled him into the classroom. Seeing Tsukune talking to Ichi, who was holding his head, Kurumu sported a crooked grin and announced, "Hey Tsukune, your punching bag is here!"

Tsukune turned to look at them.

"EEEEK!" Kouta squeaked and turned to flee. In his haste, he tripped on Moka's foot and fell in a headlong dive just as Kyoko came into the doorway.

Kouta dove right into Kyoko's crotch, knocking them both back into the hallway. Sitting on the floor, Kyoko saw it was Kouta and scowled at him. She kicking him furiously as she yelled, "I TOLD you there is a time and place for that!"

Kouta caught a heel right on his cheek, knocking him out.

.

Tsukune watched Kyoko and Ren drag Kouta off the the infirmary. He shook his head, then asked Ichi," So what did you tell them?"

"I'm not sure. Everything got fuzzy, I really can't remember," Ichi said. Looking at Tsukune he added, "But I do think they are planning to hurt you and Moka-san."

"Any idea when?" Tsukune asked.

No, but you better stay close to Moka-san," he said softly as he noticed her and Kurumu approaching.

"Just tell me what you can, when you can," Tsukune said, then turned his attention to Moka.

.

Through the morning, Moka and Kurumu both noticed Tsukune seemed pre-occupied. He didn't appear to be sick, just off from his normal behavior.

During gym class as they were changing, Moka asked, "Kurumu, has Tsukune been getting his blood?"

Kurumu paused at putting on her shorts and looked at Moka. "Now that you mention it, he hasn't. Not since early last week."

Moka took on a worried look. "Oh no. Yet I've been feeding off him every morning. He must be getting really hungry!"

"What's going on?" Mizore asked from right behind them.

They both turned, only semi-surprised that she was there. "Tsukune hasn't had any blood," Moka explained.

"Umm," Mizore said with a nod, "I'll take care of it." Looking down, she pointed at Kurumu's belly that was beginning to swell up. "Gaining some weight?" she asked.

"I'm going to have a baby," Kurumu growled at her.

Moka knew Mizore was spending much of her time with Ren. Knowing the erotic power of Tsukune's bite, she asked, "Mizore, what about about Ren? Will he be OK with you feeding Tsukune?"

"He can watch," Mizore replied.

.

After gym, which was soccer practice for choosing who would be on the school team, Tsukune had learned a few things.

Kouta, although he stayed as far from Tsukune as he could get, had one heck of a kick. Twice, he'd kicked the ball from the far end of the field to shoot straight into the goal.

Ren was a good player also. Although the boy was by far not the fastest or most skilled, he had a way of showing up at the right place and time to stop opposing goal attempts. No one seemed to notice him until he 'stole' the ball and kicked it to one of his team mates.

Ichi, even though he had a hangover, showed excellent ball control. Once he had the ball, his fast foot movements made it impossible for anyone to take the ball from him.

Hiromasa, the wolf-boy, was fast on his feet and made a few goals. Kouta had accidentally kicked the ball into the side of Hiromasa's face. Hiromasa growled and changed into wolf form. Kouta, scared, changed into his rabbit form and ran. Hriomasa charged him, Kouta screaming, "EEEK!" and ran, zig-zagging furiously to get away.

Saburo the fox boy was fast and a good ball handler. He also seemed to be able to avoid the opposing players well, and stole a few balls.

By the end of the class, it was looking like Tsukune, Hiromasa and Saburo would be in the team's forward, with Kouta in the mid-backs, and Ren as one of the full-backs.

Tsukune left the changing room to run into Mizore. She suddenly appeared and bumped into him hard enough that he had to catch her to keep her from falling.

Putting her arms over him, Mizore's cheeks colored. "Tsukune," she said softly.

'Oh no, not again,' Tsukune thought. He had been sure the fight for him was over. He stood her upright. "Mizore, I am married now," Tsukune reminded her.

"Umm," Mizore replied. "You also need blood, right?"

Tsukune shifted in place. "But..."

"No 'buts'. You haven't been drinking from Kurumu."

"Kurumu is pregnant," Tsukune said defensively.

"Then drink from me before you get too hungry," Mizore said, and put her arms around him.

Tsukune's first thought was to deny her. She was right though, and he was getting hungry. "Just this once," he agreed.

Tsukune drew her close. Mizore tipped her head as he went for her neck. Tsukune sank his fangs in and slowly drew a few mouthfuls of her delicious blood. He licked her neck clean and said, "Thank you."

"Umm, thank YOU," Mizore said with a sleepy smile.

"ANOTHER GIRL?" Ichi cried. "Don't tell me you have three wives now."

Tsukune looked to see Ichi watching them, wide-eyed. Behind Ichi, Ren poked his head out around the corner, staring at them.

Mizore release Tsukune. Staring at Ichi, she said, "He's just cheating."

Tsukune gapped at Mizore. "Why did you say that?" he demanded.

"You said you had to because Kurumu is pregnant," Mizore reminded him.

"Well, yes... but ... you offered because Kurumu is pregnant," Tsukune said defensively.

Mziore shrugged. She swaggered away with a wide grin. Looking back, she cast him an impish smile and said, "Let me know if you need more."

"But.." Tsukune said, then looked at Ichi, who was eyeing him. "It wasn't like that!" he cried.

Behind Ichi, Ren took his place beside Mizore. "Was it good for you?" he asked.

"Umm. We have time to go watching before next class."

Getting closer to Ichi, Tsukune frantically explained, "Mizore only offered me some blood because Kurumu is pregnant and I don't want drink from her because of the baby."

"OK ..." Ichi said slowly.

"If I don't feed, then I'll get very hungry and someone might get hurt," Tsukune added, pleading for him to understand.

"So, you weren't making out with her?" Ichi asked.

"NO!" Tsukune cried.

Ichi eyed him and cleared his throat. Jerking a thumb over his shoulder, he said, "We better get to class."

.

To break the silence as they walked back toward the school entrance, Tsukune said, "I hope Hiromasa and Kouta's suspensions don't last too long. They are good players.

Ichi shook his head. He cast Tsukune a smirk and said, "That was kinda funny. You're right though. Kouta can really move. Especially if he's being chased."

"FREEZE!" came the bark of a command from in front of them.

Tsukune looked up and stopped. He was looking down the barrels of several shotguns. The men who formed a line in front of them all wore brown overcoats and wide brim hats. "Ichi, run!" he said, and gave Ichi a push to the side.

Ichi caught his balance and jumped back beside Tsukune to glare at the men. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"That is the vampire Tsukune! We're going to get rid of him. Move, it's your last chance!" the man in the middle stated.

"NO! He's not evil, this isn't right!" Ichi yelled at them.

"Ready, aim.."

Fearing for Ichi, Tsukune shouted, "WAIT! He's not part of this, let him go!"

"FIRE!"

.

"Ya-hoo," Kurumu sang as she, Kyoko and Moka left the girl's locker rooms. "We get to be on the volleyball team," she said brightly.

Kyoko gave her a thumbs up. "We work good together. Who will we be playing?"

"Probably Yokai for sure, but other schools as well."

Screaming sounded ahead of them by the entrance. A few girls ran back inside and tried to get the doors closed. The doors burst back open to show men in brown overcoats in with brim hats. They carried shotguns.

One man put a gun to the head of a wide-eyed girl.

"Where is Akashiya Moka!" he demanded.

Heart in her throat, Moka said, "I'm Akashiya, please don't hurt her!"

All guns swiveled to point at her.

"FIRE!"

.

At the house atop Witch Hill, Hosoi was getting some paperwork done for Ruby in the upstairs office. By the window, Mariko had forgotten her school work as she looked outside and giggled.

"Papa, you gotta see this!" she said in another giggle.

Hosoi was about to admonish her, then he heard a shout. Walking over to the window, he looked out into the fields. Several men in overcoats were running through the field looking frantically about. A plant monster rose. They pointed their shotguns, one man pointed a water gun. That plant grabbed a man and swallowed him, another rose up behind the men to snatch up a man. The remaining men cried out and ran towards the house.

"They are too slow," Mariko said, and giggled again.

It was some kind of attack. Hosoi figured there was more than one group. He knew Mariko could lay waste to those men in an instant. He also knew what would happen if they somehow managed to catch her. He did not want his daughter to go through experiments, or be put back into a cold, dark hole. There was only one person who could get her away safely. He scooped Mariko up and ran downstairs.

Going down the stairs as fast as he could, Hosoi gave his daughter instructions. "Go find Ku-mama and stay with her. Tell her not to come up here until it is safe."

Hitting the first floor, Hosoi ran for the front. The door burst open, and a man strode in to point a gun at them.

**SPLAT**

The man exploded to cover the door and walls with gore. Hosoi scooped up the shotgun. He racked the shotgun partially back to ensure a round was in the chamber, then commanded, "Mariko GO! Don't stop, don't look back, just GO!"

Mariko shot out the door. In the front yard four men tried to take a bead on Mariko as she flew away. Hosoi snapped the shotgun up, determined to take out as many as he could, and pulled the trigger.

.

The tall, deep voiced man watched his operation through powerful binoculars. The school was being over-run, and the other team had climbed the cliffs, on their way to the vampire's lair. In a short time, the evil on Witch Hill would be no more.

"Ahh, the perfect timing of a well executed operation," a voice said from behind him.

He looked back to see a man in a formal business suit walking towards him, hands folded casually behind his back. Behind the man, his driver and his two guards were lying on the ground. He spit out a curse and reached for his vial of holy water.

In a flash, the well dressed man was on front of him. He twisted his wrist, making him drop the vial.

"Who are you?" the deep voiced man asked.

The man smiled. "You may call me Mr. Kobayashi. Very rude, sir. And here I was going to tell you your men have performed with precision."

"No matter what you do, we WILL wipe the evil off of that hill!"

Mr. Kobayashi grew a predatory smile. In a smooth tone, he said, "Yes, you have worked hard to import illegal guns and gather men. Pity, really. Why don't you pick up your binoculars, and find out what I already know, hmm?"

The deep voiced man stumbled back as he was shoved. The way Kobaiashi was smiling at him, he thought he'd better take a look -after he got rid of this man. Slowly, he reached down and at the last second, snapped up the shotgun under his coat, pointed and shot.

.

Click.

That was the sound the deep voiced man's gun made. It was also the sound that every other shotgun made as the men behind the triggers tried to shoot.

The deep voiced man pumped the action and racked in another shell.

Click.

Mr. Koybayashi smiled and said, "I am sorry, but there are no firing pins for any of those guns. I had them all removed before they arrived here. I dare say all your efforts have gone to waste. The police have already been called." With a bow, Mr Kobayashi said, "Enjoy the show, sir." he then vanished.

.

Click was what Tsukune heard. The men looked at each other, then worked the actions of their guns and tried again.

Large icicles came down to slam into the ground in front of the men. Confused, the men backed up. Mizore ran behind them, touching each one to freeze them solid. At the end of the line, Mizore stopped to watch them topple over. She winked at Tsukune and ran off in a blur.

.

Inside the gym in front of the girl's locker room, a round of clicks was heard as Moka cringed. There was a moment of silence. Once the girls realized the guns didn't work, their looks of fear turned into looks of rage.

"GET THEM!" Kyoko screamed.

The girls descended on the men. Gym bags, chairs, books, anything the girls could find, pummeled the men. Kyoko kicked one man in the crotch hard enough to lift him off the floor. Kurumu ripped up a bench and threw it, knocking down men like bowling pins. A man tried to use his shotgun as a club. Moka ran up and kicked him in the chest, knocking back into two other men. All three flew back out the door.

The men who could, broke and ran, covering their heads as every conceivable item - including their own guns, were thrown at them by screaming girls. Faced with a pack of enraged females, the men ran for their lives. One man fell. He was surrounded by girls kicking the crap out of him as he balled up in pain.

.

The deep voiced man watched in horror as his men fled from the growing crowd of enraged students. Police were at the gates, and herded the men into a group. The men readily did as the police asked to get away from the angry students.

"I'd say your men lost miserably," Mr. Kobayashi noted. "Now, it's your turn."

The man spun. He then noticed Mr. Kobabashi had come back. He had changed also. No longer Japanese, Mr. Kobayashi looked Eastern European with a pronounced nose. His hairline came down onto his forehead in a point, and his eyes glowed red. He wore a black cape, not business clothes. Terrified, the man backed away, "You ... you're..."

"**My name is not important!**" the vampire spat, his words driving right through the man's brain. His lips then curled up in a snarl to show his fangs. In a low growl, he said, "**But my message IS! You will deliver it for me.**"

.

Moka, Kyoko, Mizore and Kurumu stood with a large group of students as they watched the last of the upright men being put on the police bus. Medics carried out a few other men to ambulances, and some were being treated for frostbite. A couple reporters circulated through the mass of police cars and ambulances.

"Baka's," Kyoko spat. "Who were those guys?"

"I don't know, but I bet Ruby puts guards on the gates from now on," Moka mussed.

"KU-mama!" Mariko cried as she flew over and hugged the succubus. Wearing a concerned look, Mariko said in one breath, "I was doing my studies and saw men out the window. Plant monsters ate some, but other ones made it to the house and Papa said to come find you. We gotta go back and help Papa!"

Kurumu looked at Moka and said, "Tell Ruby." She then spread her wings and took off holding Mariko.

.

Clubs. That was the only thing these shotguns were good for. Right after he noticed neither his gun, nor the others worked, Hosoi did the only thing he could think of. Shifting his grip to the barrel, he ran down the steps and charged. The first man raised his gun hit to hit him with the stock. Hosoi ducked low and swung at the man's knees. Hearing a satisfied scream and crack of breaking bone, he charged the next one.

He took down another man, then four more surrounded him. Hosoi fought but was beaten, then grabbed. A stock smashed into his face, knocking him down.

"We can kill this one, anyway!" a man announced.

A dark shape flashed low overhead. All four men were grabbed by the backs of their collars by invisible hands. Over them, Kurumu rose sharply. Mariko flung the men over the top of the house, screaming as they disappeared into the distance.

Settling down beside Hosoi, Kurumu asked, "Mr. Kurama?"

His glasses knocked off, Hosoi couldn't see anything but a blur. "Is Mariko safe?" he asked with a wince from his pains.

"I'm OK Papa," Mariko told him. She then noticed two other men who were crying out, holding their knees. They irritated her, so she grabbed them up and threw them over the roof. "Noisy," she complained.

"Can you walk?" Kurumu asked as she tried to get Hosoi to his feet. He tried, and stumbled back down.

Kurumu picked him up and flew him back to the school infirmary.

.

With the excitement calming down, all the students were sent to home room to get a roll. Normal school classes were canceled for the rest of the day due the attack.

In homeroom, students talked excitedly about the events, the girls in particular about how they beat those men off.

"Well we certainly have something for the paper," Tsukune noted as on the other side of the room, Kyoko was being praised for leading 'the charge' from the girl's locker room.

"I think we have the events pretty well covered," Moka said. "Kurumu, where's Mariko?"

"In the infirmary with her Papa. I was going to check on them right after I go find Ruby. Maybe she knows what that was all about."

Moka frowned in thought. "I think you should get Mr. Kurama's statements. Besides, I'm sure Mariko will want you to be around. Hey, Ichi-san ..."

"I'm sorry!" Ichi cried, then hugged himself, staring at his desk.

"Huh?" Tsukune asked.

Not looking up, Ichi said, "It was all my fault! I believed them. I tried to tell them that you're not evil, but they didn't listen." Turning to look at Tsukune with eyes red from crying, he said, "They don't know you, they don't want to know you. All they know is hate. You're not evil, they are, and I led them right to you. How can you stand to look at me?"

Ichi's loud confession made all heads turn and stare at him.

**"Shibayaku Ichi!"**

Ichi snapped up at his name spoken with such ferocity. Moka was glaring at him. As she stood, he was expecting her to yank the rosary off. Maybe beat him with it. To his shock, the gem in the middle of the rosary glowed. Facing her anger, he sank back in his seat. He knew he had this coming. This was it. Judgment.

Moka stood beside Tsukune's desk as she glared down on him. Her voice wasn't the blast of anger he expected. "Why did you come here?" she asked in a demand.

Under her impassive gaze, Ichi told her the whole story of why he had come to Witch Hill. He told everything he knew. He also noticed his class mate's eyes harden as he explained. Once he was done, he felt like crawling under his chair.

Sternly, Moka said, "You must decide for yourself if you are truly a student of Witch Hill and our friend, or a mere goon of people who hate. You cannot be both." She then asked Tsukune, "Would you go talk to Ruby?" she asked.

"Sure,"

Moka only cast Ichi a glance, then turned to talk to Yukari about her assignment for the paper and get people moving.

Head down, Ichi sat in misery as his club members and the other students left the classroom. He could feel their eyes on him. He then a girl's feet walk up to stand in front of him.

"Look at me!" the girl snapped.

Ichi looked up. It was Yuki-san, one of Kyoko's friends. She cocked back and slapped him hard.

"How DARE you betray us!" she spat, and walked away.

Ichi sat alone in thought. He then got up and looked out the window. A few Police were still here. Good. He had some things that needed to be done.

.

Ichi went into the temple and offered his rites, then asked to see the head priest. His request was quickly fulfilled.

"So what have you learned," the old priest asked him as they sat facing each other. "You have found the vampires?"

Ichi frowned a bit and said, "Yes, and many other monsters." Looking up at the priest, which was forbidden, he said, "And you know what? I think I have discovered who the evil ones are. It's not Hiromasa the wolf-boy, who sleeps at him mail station Saturday mornings. It's not Mizore the ice fairy, who spies on everyone. Nor is it Kouta, Kurumu, Mariko, Moka, Kyoko or Tsukune. It's the ones who would try to destroy those ... wonderful people."

Scowling at him, the priest asked, "You think monsters are wonderful?"

"Yeah," Ichi said with a giggle. "They're nuts. They do ... crazy things that sometimes shock me, other times they make me laugh. I agree that they aren't normal, far from it. But you know what? They know how to treat their friends. They know how to love each other and support one another. I had never thought that was possible."

"You seem to be very taken by these monsters," the priest said heavily.

Ichi shrugged. "Yeah, maybe it's because although Tsukune is a vampire, he tries so hard for his friends, as they do for him. Maybe because Moka and her mother are not the vile things we thought, but just the opposite. Maybe because even though they knew I came to school to spy on them and bring down hateful men on them, they let me walk away. Maybe because they give me a chance to choose with no conditions." More to himself, he mussed, "And maybe they can even forgive me."

An unhappy growl came from the Priest's throat. "You will remain here," he said sternly. "Prayers and study will correct this ... misguided view of yours."

Ichi shook his head. Softly, he said, "I've already had my misguided view corrected. I came to tell you I spoke to the police and told them everything I knew. I'll be going back to school."

"You will be shunned! Forever cast out of God's mercy!" the priest warned.

Ichi got up and bowed. "Thank you for listening. I wish you and everyone here the best."

Ichi got to the door, and the priest yelled, "If you leave here, there will be no place for you!"

Ichi paused and turned. Seeing Moka in his mind, he cracked a tiny grin and said, "I know my place."


	49. Chapter 49

**Rosario + For the love of Nana CH 49**

*** more EL crossover warning***

"Ohhh, this sucks!" Kurumu whined as she looked at her notebook calender.

"What?" Tsukune asked, looking up from his homework.

Kurumu laid a hand on her belly that was beginning to swell. "I figured out when we're due. By the time spring break gets here, our stomach's are going to be HUGE! How can I wear a bikini with a gut as big as a beach ball!"

Yukari looked up from her work, giggled and said, "Just paint it like a beach ball. Who'll notice?"

Kurumu shot Yukari a glare.

"It's all part of having babies," Moka told her. Petting her own stomach, she said, "I don't mind, do you Tsukune?"

Tsukune shook his head with a grin. He hardly noticed their stomach bulges. The bulges he did notice was how large Moka's breasts were getting. Her rosary now rode on to top her swollen cleavage. None of her old bras fit any more. Kurumu had started with large breasts. He swore Kurumu was going to topple over soon from all that weight up in front. Normally big-breasted, those things were stretching her sweaters out. He was in boobie-heaven.

A knock sounded at the door.

Tsukune got up. "I'll get it," he said. He opened the door and was blinded, and smothered.

"Ohhh, how's my sweet son-in-law!" Ageha cooed as she planted Tsukune's face in between her breasts.

"Mphhh!" Tsukune complained as he tried to breathe.

"MOM!" Kurumu cried.

Ageha let Tsukune go. Tsukune fell back on his behind. Holding a hand to her face, Ageha blushed and said in a silky tone, "So clumsy, are you getting enough to eat? Perhaps I can help?"

"Ahh, thanks anyway," Tsukune said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Doing her own 'homework' of coloring beside Kurumu, Mariko pointed at Tsukune. "You're funny, Uncle!" she said, giggling.

Ageha stepped over Tsukune – who's face colored as he got a look up her dress – and waved a hand as she came up to the table. "I found the BEST store for all your clothes!" she announced. Handing Kurumu a slip of paper, she said, "Just go to this clothing store. The manager's name is Mr. Goto. Just tell him Mrs. Kurono sent you, and then pick out whatever you want for free!"

"Thanks, mom!" Kurumu beamed.

Sheepishly, Moka asked, "Umm, are you sure he will just give us clothes if we ask?"

Sporting a predatory grin, Ageha said, "He will if he doesn't want his wife to get those pictures of us last Friday night." Holding up a finger in triumph, she added, "NEXT time I am sure he'll want to wear a mask with that skimpy leather outfit!"

"Blackmail?" Moka asked with a wince.

Ageha shook her head and said, "No, he's Japanese."

"What Moka means, is that is what you are doing is illegal," Tsukune explained as he got up.

Eyeing him, Ageha said, "What are you talking about? Mr. Goto said he would be happy to give Kurumu and Moka all the clothes they want. He just wants our pictures back for keepsakes."

"Yeah, I bet he does," Tsukune said in a dull tone.

"Anyway," Ageha said with a dismissive flip of her hand. "Tsukune, I talked to your father about that project he has planned?" she said with a suggestive wink.

Tsukune paled and let out a groan. "Please say you didn't do anything with Dad," he begged.

Ageha giggled. "No, dear boy. I just volunteered my entire male harem to help with the construction," she said, beaming him a smile. Leaning closer to him and pushing her breasts together with her arms and grinned as she added, "But maybe I can feed you later?"

Moka's jaw dropped. Kurumu shot up and said, "Thank you, Mom, but we have Tsukune's needs taken care of."

Ageha glanced at Kurumu's belly. "Dear, you're going to need all your energy for your baby. Moka is also going to need much more blood," she explained.

"We have transfusion packs," Moka said quickly.

Ageha's mouth dropped open as she cast Moka a shocked look. "Transfusion packs?" she asked in a gasp. "Oh no, that will NOT do for my son-in-law!" she stated firmly. Casting Tsukune a lusty grin, she said, "Don't worry, I will get some girls lined up for you. You'll have all the live blood you need."

"That's OK, really. We're fine," Tsukune said.

"And I know just the girls! Good, pure human girls who will be eager to help you out," Ageha announced happily.

"No, really, we're fine," Tsukune said again.

Giving Tsukune a wink, Ageha sang, "After you taste all those sweet girl's necks, I am sure another baby will soon be on it's way."

"WE HAVE TRANSFUSION PACKS!" Moka yelled as she stood with her fists balled, glaring at Ageha.

"Those will be fine for you, dear," Ageha assured her. She then turned and waved a hand back at them as she merrily said, "I must be on my way, I just wanted to stop by and give you the good news. Have a good day everyone!"

Tsukune's face looked worn as he went over and shut the door behind her.

Seeing Moka's anger, and Tsukune's lost look, Kurumu offered, "Mom is just trying to help." Holding up the slip of paper she said, "We need clothes anyway, right Moka? We can go shopping for free now!"

"NO!" Moka and Tsukune barked at the same time.

.

Hosoi Kurama lay in Ruby's bed, his arm still in a sling from his fight with those men. Although he could move about, Ruby insisted that he rest die to all the bruising. He'd had a couple days to think. Not only about that poorly-conceived raid that he was learning was doomed from the beginning, but also about the battles in the world he and Mariko had left behind. The ones Ruby and her friends hadn't saved.

His thoughts in particular were about Nana, the sweet diclonius girl who called him 'Papa'. All those years of torture and suffering, and worst of all, having all her limbs ripped off. Had she finally gotten somewhere safe where she could live in peace? Or had some ill fate befallen her, like the Director retrieving her for 'disposal', or Lucy finding her and ending her life. The logical part of him thought it was now out of his hands. He and Mariko were dead in that world. The other part of him that thought of Nana as his daughter demanded he try to do something, at least find a way to check on her to see what become of her.

Ruby came in, holding the food tray against her chest so her breasts were all but resting on the plate. With her shy blush, she said, "Master, I brought your lunch. Feel free to nibble on anything you see."

Hosoi cast a tiny grin at her playfulness. If his thoughts hadn't been so heavy, he would have instantly taken her up on her offer of a sexy meal. Instead, he had a serious question for her. "Ruby, when you saved us, how did you do that?"

Noting his question, Ruby sat the tray down on his lap and settled next to him. "Yukari found you with her spell. Myself and Tsukune went through to pull you away from there. Why do you ask?"

"This place you brought us to. It is ... so wonderful," Hosoi said vacantly. "Mariko can be a child here, we have both found love and acceptance. Something I had thought was impossible for either one of us." Focusing on Ruby, he said, "I can never thank you enough, my dear Ruby. You rescued us from Hell itself. There is another I would ask you to look for. She is not truly my daughter, but I am deeply concerned about her. Her name is Nana."

Seeing his seriousness, Ruby nodded and said, "Tell me about Nana."

.

From their car, the two men in sunglasses watched the man that was once a respected vampire hunter walking down the sidewalk wearing a dazed expression and large sign boards over his front and back that read:

'The Sheep shall not bite the Shepard'

"Even him, huh?" the driver asked.

"At least he's not dead, in the hospital or in prison like everyone else," the passenger mussed.

"A total loss. The vampires must be feeling pretty good about now."

"Any idea what went wrong?" the passenger asked.

"Not sure. The guns were tampered with, but no clue when that happened. That still doesn't account for the TOTAL loss of our men. They didn't even put a scratch on Witch Hill. Not one single monster was even hurt. Worse yet, the news reported many of our men were beaten off by school girls, many of who were humans." With a snort he added, "Not only that, Witch Hill has been deluged with many cards, flowers and condolances from poeple in the city."

The passenger shook his head sadly as he said, "We've never seen anything like this before. Sure, we've had losses, but there has always been some kills, SOME benefit to show for our efforts. Worse yet, we have the vampire's names and we know where they live and what they look like! Who in God's name is this Akashiya Moka, and why is she so damn powerful?"

The driver shrugged. Waving a hand at the man who was walking down the street carrying his sighs, he said, "I'd say ask him, but his mind is gone. That's all he does now is walk up and down the street wearing those signs. He doesn't speak, and won't even look at you. He was obviously left like that to send a us message. If you ask anyone here, Akashiya Moka is a known vampire as well as a respected ... person, if you use the term loosely, of the community. This whole city is corrupted!"

"And we have no one else in Japan?"

The driver let out a snort and said, "We used everyone in the entire far east! This disaster has destroyed us. Akashiya Moka has all the time she needs to turn this entire country into vampires and we can't do a thing about it."

"Very unsettling," The passenger agreed. "Didn't we have a spy in that school?"

"Two. Once was ran off, the other has gone over to the dark side," the driver said sadly.

The passenger let out a huff. "Well then, take me back to the airport. It looks like we'll need to inform Paris. We've got a serious problem here."

.

Sitting in the magic circle, Hosoi watched the bowl of water, a hand on Ruby's thigh as Ruby sat next to him performing her spell. Saying the final words as she passed a hand over the surface of the water, a scene appeared as if he was looking at a television screen.

The scene before him showed a walled in yard. Two girls were sitting on their haunches. One was a normal young Japanese 14 year old. The one closer to him with the triangular horns on the sides of her head was his violet haired Nana. A small dog ran into the scene and dropped a stick in front of Nana. It backed up, wagging it's tail and barking. Nana picked up the stick and threw it. The dog took off after it.

"She looks happy," Ruby said with a smile.

Hosoi's eyes welled up with tears. Not only did Nana look happy, she had a friend and from what he saw, she also had a home. He was also quite thankful she had the appendages he'd made for her. "I am so happy for you, Nana." he said quietly.

In the scene, Nana spun her head to look right at them. She stood up. Wearing a stunned look, she asked, "Papa?"

Ruby tipped her head, wondering how the girl knew she was being watched.

"Papa?" Nana asked again, her lips quivering.

"You should answer her," Ruby coaxed.

Hosoi swallowed. Did he dare let anyone , even Nana, know he was alive?

The other girl stood up. "Nana, who are you talking to?" she asked.

Nana scanned side to side now as she gazed off at nothing. "Mayu, Nana just heard Papa's voice!" She then called out hopefully, "Papa! Are you there?"

"There's no one there," Mayu explained sadly.

"Yes there is!" Nana insisted. "PAPA!" she called out again.

Mayu put a hand on Nana's shoulder. "Hey, Nana, your Papa died, didn't he?" she asked, wearing a sad face.

"But, Nana heard him!" Nana whined. "PAPA!" she cried out mournfully.

Another female voice called out, "Nana, who are you yelling for?"

Nana's head turned to the side. She pointed right at Ruby as she said, "Yuka, Papa's here! Nana knows he is!"

Seeing Nana's eyes water, Hosoi couldn't take any more. "I am here, Nana. I had to see that you're all right," he said firmly.

Nana's head spun back, her eyes searched for him. Her face grew a wide smile. "PAPA! Nana can't see you. Where are you, Papa?"

"Nana, are you well?" Hosoi asked.

Clenching her small fists to her chest, Nana nodded, making a tears drip from her face. "Yes, Papa. Nana has a good home now and friends! Why can't Nana see you, Papa?"

Ruby sniffed back a few tears.

Despite the tear trailing down his cheek, Hosoi kept a firm voice. "Nana, Mariko and I also have a good home, and friends now. Nana, you be a good girl for me."

Nana nodded briskly, then broke down in tears. "Nana will be a good girl! Please Papa! Why can't Nana see you? Nana wants to see PAPA!"

Ruby put a hand on his shoulder. "I can send you over for a few minutes," she said softly.

"Nana, who are you talking to?" a woman asked as she came into the scene, partially blocking their view of Nana.

"Papa's here!" Nana announced joyfully.

Another young woman came into the scene. The taller pink haired girl with horns eyed Nana as she said, "Papa? Your Papa died. We both saw it."

Hosoi froze. "Lucy!" he spat.

Lucy spun to eye him with a hard glare Ruby knew too well meant violence.

Nana raised a hand and said, "It's OK Papa! Lucy is good girl now too! She's been trying really hard at not killing people."

"Show yourself," Lucy said, looking right at them.

Hosoi looked at Ruby.

"Are you sure? That other one doesn't look happy." Ruby asked.

"Five minutes, please," Hosoi said.

Ruby nodded and said, "If I think anyone is going to hurt you, I'm pulling you back." She placed a hand on his back and said, "Stare into the water."

.

In the back yard of the Maple Inn, Yuka stood watching Nana, and now Lucy talking to thin air. Mayu glanced at her, confused as she was. Were these girls going crazy?

Suddenly there was a tall, thin man with his arm in a sling standing beside her. Yuka backed off with a yelp and tripped to fall on her butt.

"Papa!" Nana cried happily and jumped up on him to hug him with her arms and legs.

"Papa, papa, PAPA!" Nana yelled in sobs as she hugged him tightly.

Lucy frowned at him. "How are you alive?" she asked heavily.

Holding Nana with his one arm, Hosoi nodded to her. "Hello, Lucy. You have found a home also?"

"No thanks to you," she replied flatly.

Pulling back, Nana bounced in place as she said in a run of words, "Papa, you're not dead! You can live with us now! You have to see how good Lucy is, she's not the same, Papa, and you have to meet everyone! Nana is so happy you're not dead, Papa!"

Hosoi got Nana down and let her hold his hand. "My time here is short," he explained. He looked at Lucy, the shocked woman gapping at him, then back to Lucy. "There has been much anger and grief between us, Lucy. Nothing can change that. If I knew then what I know now, perhaps I could have made things turn out differently. Perhaps I would have known how to make things better for all of us. All I can ask ... No, make that, All I can beg of you now is to help Nana."

"Papa, aren't you going to stay with us?" Nana asked as she gazed up at him.

"I'm sorry, Nana. There are people who depend on me ... there. I can't stay."

"That little girl is alive too?" Lucy asked.

Hosoi nodded and said, "Yes, and Mariko is going to school soon. She can really be a child where we are. She is happy and we have a good family. We are in a place where we both are accepted."

"Can I come see you, Papa?" Nana asked as she gave his hand a squeeze.

Hosoi then noticed Nana's hand felt warm. She had her real arms back, and it looked like her real legs also. He didn't know how it happened, but he was glad it did. "I'll ask Ruby, but we are very busy."

"And where is this place?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hosoi had no way of explaining, so he said, "Somewhere ... over the rainbow."

Looking up at him confused, Nana said, "Nana doesn't understand."

Hosoi looked down at her and smiled. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are happy, Nana, and so is Mariko." He squatted down and gave Nana a hug. "I have to go. I will come back if I can."

Nana wrapped her arms around him. "Come back soon, OK, Papa? Nana misses you!" she cried.

Hosoi kissed Nana on the forehead and got up. Scanning their faces, he said, "Be good to each other. I've learned that no matter what you are, you can be happy together." He took a step back and disappeared.

"Papa," Nana said softly as she watched where he had been. She sniffed again and wiped tears from her eyes. She let out another cry of, "Nana loves you, PAPA!"

"How... did he do that?" Yuka asked weakly.

.

Being the only one who caught Kurama's reference, Yuka had to search for weeks but finally got a Japanese translation for words to the song, 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' for Nana. Once she told the words to Nana and gave her the copy, Nana memorized it and slept with it under her pillow.


	50. Chapter 50

**Rosario + complications **CH 50

Mariko did her school work like a good girl, then went out on the front porch to wait for Ku-mama to get home. Humming to herself, she swung her feet as she sat on the railing. Down the hill, then school bell chimed. In a few minutes her Ku-mama would be coming up the path with Uncle Tsukune and Aunt Moka. Mariko anxiously waited, knowing Ku-mama would take her for a fly.

The porch door opened and her Papa and Aunt Ruby came out.

Mariko, there is something we need to talk to you about," Hosoi said.

Mariko spun around on her butt to face them. Her Papa was looking at her with a serious face. Ruby had colored cheeks. Quickly, Mariko ran her day through her mind. She had stayed out of the cookie jar, she had done all her work, and she had not broken anything. "I was good today," she said defensively.

Ruby chuckled, her Papa grinned at her and said, "No, Mariko, it's nothing you did. We have something we would like to talk to you about." He clasped Ruby's hand and said, "Mariko, I would really like Ruby to become your new Mother."

Mariko turned back quickly to look down the path. They were a ways off, but Ku-mama was coming with Uncle Tsukune and Aunt Moka. She turned back and asked, "Why? Ku-mama's coming home, isn't she?"

"I asked Ruby to be my wife," her Papa said.

"And I accepted," Ruby added with a blush. "We're going to have a family together."

Mariko stared at them. "What about Ku-mama?" she asked.

"Kurumu is already married to Tsukune," Ruby explained.

"She is?" Mariko asked. "Can't she marry you too, Papa?"

Her Papa shook his head. "Mariko, I love Ruby. That is why I want her to be my wife."

"Wouldn't you like some brothers and sisters?" Ruby coaxed.

Mariko nodded and said, "Yes. Ku-mama is going to have a baby. Won't she be my sister?"

"No, Mariko. I am not married to Kurumu," her Papa explained.

"Mariko, dear," Ruby explained gently, "Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu have their own family. We're going to have ours, with our very own children. I really want to be your mother."

"Ku-mama's my mother now," Mariko said firmly. "Papa, why don't you marry Ku-mama so we can all be together?"

"Mariko, please listen," Hosioi said softly but firmly. "Kurumu is already married. I need Ruby to be my wife, and she needs me to be her husband. Please try to understand."

"Can you please accept me as your mother?" Ruby asked softly.

Mariko thought Ruby was a nice lady, but she wasn't Ku-mama. By their faces, she knew her Papa was serious. She gave a nod for her Papa's sake, then put up with Ruby hugging her and thanking her.

Mariko glanced down to where her Ku-mama was coming up the hill. Ku-mama was married to Uncle Tsukune. That was why her Papa had to marry Ruby instead. She had to do something about that.

.

Kyoko sat in a chair across the table from her parents, who sat close together as they watched her. They had wanted to have a 'serious' talk with her, but had yet to say what it was about.

He father began. "Kyoko, we are deeply concerned about this school you are going to."

"It is bad enough that there are REAL MONSTERS there, but now it's also being attacked!" he mother said with a pained face.

"'Everything is fine," Kyoko assured them. "We got rid of those men. No one was hurt, and Ruby is going to make sure that it never happens again."

"There is also the matter of that boyfriend of yours," her mother said with distaste. "He's not normal! When he came over for dinner the other day, I gave him a welcome hug, he started humping on me!"

Wincing, Kyoko offered, "We're ahhh, working on that. It's what you'd call a reflex action. He can't help it."

"If that is a reflex action, then what is he doing with you at school with no adults around?" her father asked harshly.

"That's not fair, Dad. And there are teachers watching us at school all day and all night," Kyoko countered. "Kouta hasn't done anything wrong."

Looking at her intently, her father asked, "Is that boy even human?"

Kyoko's jaw dropped. "Where did that come from?" she asked in a squeak.

"IS he?" her mother asked.

Trying to avoid the question, Kyoko asked, "Does it really matter if he loves me?"

"It sure as hell does!" her father stated loudly. "We don't want our daughter getting mixed up with monsters! Before long, you'll wind up like our nephew."

"What do you mean by that?" Kyoko asked, frowning at him.

"TWO wives and they are BOTH pregnant. Will YOU wind up as a ... pregnant harem girl to this Kouta?" her mother asked harshly.

Kyoko stared at her. "I don't believe you said that to me. Don't you have any faith in me at all?"

"You yes, the creatures up on that hill, NO!" her father stated.

"Those 'creatures' are my friends," Kyoko shot back. "Kouta does have his quirks, but he is very sweet and loyal to me."

"Then put a collar on him and call him a pet. He's NOT fit to be your equal," her mother spat.

Kyoko shifted her eyes between them in shock. "I don't believe what I'm hearing," she said weakly. "Didn't you always teach me to see people for what they are, and not what they look like? Haven't you always told me it's what's inside that counts? How can you say things like that about my boyfriend."

"Because it's TRUE! They are NOT people, they are monsters," her father said heavily.

"You need to find a good, human boy," her mother added.

Screwing her face up in anger, Kyoko said in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, OK. Which ones would those be? The guys who date you until they finally get between your legs so they can boast about it, the ones who think they deserve to have you 'just because', or the ones who think a girl's place is only inside the house? Maybe you think I should be nice and submissive to some asshole who 'knows' he is better than me!"

"There are better boys out there than that," her mother said firmly.

"I know!" Kyoko said raising a finger. "What I need is someone who sees only me. Someone who is so happy to see me that he actually cries. Someone who brings me small gifts, and constantly thanks me for being with him. Some guy who bends his life around mine just so he can spend the most time with me he possibly can," she said.

"Yes, a guy like that would be perfect for you," her mother agreed.

In a blast of anger, Kyoko yelled, "That was KOUTA I just described to you!"

"Don't yell at your mother," her father warned. "You and that freak are DONE, and you're going to finish school at Mid-City high and graduate there."

Balling her fists, Kyoko lowered her head as she shook in anger.

"Kyoko, dear, this is for your own good," her mother said.

"I try to get Koji to see, but I fear it's already too late for Tsukune," her father added.

Kyoko couldn't help but laugh at that. "If you only knew," she said quietly.

Her father frowned at her. "Kyoko, you will go back up to your dorm room and get your things. I already talked to the principal at Mid-City. He will be expecting you Monday morning."

"No."

Her father tipped his head. "What was that?" he asked.

Kyoko lifted her head up and eyed him. "No. I am going back to my dorm room at Witch Hill, and I'm staying there and finishing school. I'm sorry, but that's what I have to do. I am eighteen now, it's my choice."

"Then pay for your own tuition, I refuse to," her father stated.

Trembling slightly, Kyoko got up. "All right. I'm sure I can work out something with Ruby," she said. Pausing, she cast a tearful look at her parents and said, "I'm sorry it has to be like this."

"If you leave now, you're on your own," her father warned.

"I know," Kyoko said quietly. She turned and walked out.

"Kyoko, please don't do this," her mother begged.

Reaching the door, Kyoko cast a sad look at her mother. "I'm sorry it has to be like this," she said again, then fled the house.

.

Upon Ruby and Hosoi's happy announcement of engagement, Everyone was happy. Everyone except Mariko. Mariko was secretly hoping that Ku-mama was going to get angry and tell them they could not get married, because SHE was Mariko's new mother. That didn't happen. Ku-mama seemed very happy for them, and hugged them both, wishing them the best.

For the first time, Mariko was angry at Ku-mama.

Because of the joyful announcement, and Ku-mama insisting that she help Ruby with dinner, Mariko missed her afternoon fly and was stuck in the kitchen, trying to think of a way to get Ku-mama to interfere with Ruby marrying her Papa. Mariko helped with small things, looking for a way to explain to them why Ku-mama had to marry Papa. Gazing out the window at nothing, she wondered why Ku-mama couldn't marry Papa. If Tsukune had two wives, why couldn't Ku-mama have two husbands?

"Oh, Mariko, I'm so sorry!" Ku-mama said in a gasp as she came over and scooped her up.

For a brief moment, Mariko's heart leaped in joy. Ku-mama had realized the mistake being made, and she would make everything all better.

"We never went for our fly," Kurumu said with a frown. "Don't worry, we'll go now, OK?" Glancing over at Ruby, Kurumu said, "We'll be back in a bit, promise!"

Mariko got in place on Ku-Mama's back as they went out onto the porch. Mariko was happy to settled down and hold on as Ku-mama took off. Maybe up in the air, where Ku-mama seemed happy, and Mariko felt at peace as the air blew through her hair with the grand view all around her, together they could figure out how to stop Ruby and Papa from getting married.


	51. Chapter 51

**Rosario + Ruby's Tuesday** CH 51

Early in the morning, Ruby was awakened by someone shaking her shoulder. It was still dark outside. The form over her looked like Kurumu. Kurumu put a finger to her lips and waved for her to follow. Ruby slipped out from under Hosoi's arm and went with her.

Sitting down in the kitchen with a single candle heating the teapot for light, Ruby sat long enough to come to her senses for the day as they sipped their tea. She noted Kurumu seemed pre-occupied. "I'm awake enough to talk," Ruby offered.

Kuumu nodded. She let out a heavy breath and said, "This is my fault. I saw cute little Mariko and knew what a horrid life she had, so I have done everything I could to make it better for her. It was like she needed me, you know? I feel ... very happy that she sees me as her mother, but that is causing problems for you."

Ruby tipped her head. "Mariko did mention that," she noted.

Looking into her cup, Kurumu winced and said, "Mariko ... is very set on me being her mother."

"How set?" Ruby asked, knowing Kurumu would not be getting up at this hour unless this was very important.

With a huff, Kurumu said, "Last night, she asked me if it would be better to kill Tsukune or you, so I could marry her Papa."

Ruby eyed Kurumu and said, "I do hope you set her straight."

"I told her we are all family, and it is wrong for any of us to hurt one another. I told her you will be a very good mother, and I will always be her friend," Kurumu explained. "Although she said she understood, I didn't feel that from her. Mariko is very strong and with all those invisible arms, she is quite capable of killing anyone she wants to. I think we need to watch Mariko very closely."

Ruby rubbed her forehead. "I need to spend a lot more time with her," she said with a sigh.

"Not by yourself, please," Kurumu asked. "I'll skip some classes, whatever it takes..."

Ruby shook her head. "No. If I'm going to get Mariko to accept me, I have to do it," she said firmly. Sporting a crooked grin, she added, "Besides, you seem to enjoy looking for ways to get out of class."

"Ruby, this is serious!" Kurumu stated.

"Yes, it is," Ruby agreed. "And if I am to be her mother, I have to deal with it. Where is Mariko?"

"Sleeping in my room."

Ruby nodded. It figured. The more she thought about it, the more she realized than it was Kurumu who put the smile on Mariko's face. The girl lit up whenever Kurumu was around. "As usual," Ruby said. She thought for a moment, then said, "Well, don't pull away from her, but let me start spending time with her. We'll start there."

"I'm sorry I caused you trouble," Kurumu offered.

Ruby laid a hand over Kurumu's. Softer, she said, "Don't be sorry. No one knew Hosoi and I were going to fall in love. You became the friend Mariko desperately needed. You made that little girl happy."

"What if she does try to kill Tsukune?" Kurumu asked.

"I'll work on a solution," Ruby assured her.

.

Since Kurumu was already up, Ruby asked her to get the day started for the 'morning crowd'. Ruby went down to her lab and worked at finding a way to control Mariko's powers. Knowing Mariko's mind was the source of abilities, that narrowed down her research. Looking through a couple scrolls, she soon had the answer.

Ruby made breakfast in time to sit down between Hosoi and Mariko, who had her attention on Kurumu. "Morning everyone," she said as she took her seat. She kissed Hosoi.

"Busy morning?" he asked.

Ruby nodded. "Yes, and today is going to be a full one," she said with a huff.

Moka announced, "Oh, this afternoon, we're going to go with Kasumi-sama to find out the gender of our babies."

"I'm hoping we have girls," Kurumu added wistfully.

"I'll settle for healthy babies," Tsukune said.

"I wish I could go with you," Yukari said in a pout. She flicked her eyes at Mariko.

"How about this," Ruby said cheerfully. "Mariko can spend the day with me. Hosoi, I would really appreciate it if you would check on the supplies for Mr. Aono, and Yukari you'll be able to go with Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu after school."

"Thanks, Ruby!"

Hosoi raised an eyebrow. "Will that be fine?" he asked.

"Certainly!" Ruby assured him. "Besides, Mariko hasn't seen hardly anything besides the house and the hill since she got here." Offering Mariko a smile, she asked, "Would you like having a day out with me?"

Mariko gave her a not very enthusiastic nod.

"We're all set then!"

.

Once breakfast was over, Ruby made it a point to give Kurumu time to get Mariko dressed for the day. Once she was ready, Ruby took Mariko's hand and walked out onto the porch.

Looking at the school down toward the bottom of the hill, Mariko asked in a dull tone, "We have to walk all that way?"

"You can if you want. I'm going to fly," Ruby told her. She then waved her wand and sprouted her eight black dragonfly-like wings.

Mariko gapped at her. "You can fly like Ku-mama?" she asked.

"Up and on," Ruby said, and helped Mariko up onto her back. Ruby took off and flew down to the school to settle down on the terrace outside her office.

The secretary wasn't in yet. Ruby scribbled her a quick note, then led Mariko into her private office. Mariko stood looking at the medieval style wall hangings, then pointed to the crows lined up on the long perch as the birds eyed her.

"Why don't those birds fly away?" Mariko asked.

Ruby looked up as she got her papers together. "Those are my messengers and guards. They tell me if anyone comes around looking for trouble, and if I want to send someone a message, they deliver it for me. Like this.."

Ruby lifted her arm up horizontally and let out a 'caw'. One crow flew over to land on her arm. She took a small cylinder and put it around his neck. "Take this to Mr. Matsumoto. Wait for him to give me a reply, then return with it."

The crow let out a caw, then took to the air and flew out the open window.

"Wow," Mariko said with an amazed look.

Ruby frowned at Mariko. "Mariko, dear, your hair is getting all mussed up from flying. What do you say we go buy you a cute head band?"

"Are we going to fly?" Mariko asked.

"Is there any other way to travel?" Ruby asked in return.

.

On the way to the mall, Ruby flew high over the city so Mariko could get a good view. The mall she was going to had built a small room on the roof with a patio and door, so 'fliers' could just land on the roof and walk down the stairs into the mall. Ruby landed, and on the way down the stairs, she reinforced to Mariko to not mess with the humans here. Mariko promised to let her take care of any problems.

As they walked through the mall, Ruby swore Mariko's mouth never shut as she took in the bright store signs and colorful displays. The people that eyed them warily, Mariko ignored.

At a sports shop where a nervous counter girl waited on them, Ruby bought a light pink sweat-band. Sitting Mariko on the counter so she could see herself in the mirror there, Ruby mussed, "That is cute, but it needs a little ... something."

"I like this one," Mariko assured her.

Ruby itched her chin, then snapped her fingers. "I know!" she said, and pulled a light purple gem from her pocket. She held it up to the headband over Mariko's forehead. "How about this?"

"That's pretty!" Mariko said, all smiles.

Ruby said a few low words as she waved her wand over Mariko's head. She then let go, and the gem stayed in place on the head band. "It's yours now."

"Thank you, Ruby-san!" Mariko chirped.

Ruby wished Mariko had called her 'mother', but she knew she had a long way to go before she earned that title. "I'm glad you like it." Ruby paid the the headband. Mariko eagerly swung up onto Ruby's shoulders as they walked out.

Ruby took Mariko on a tour through the rest of the mall. On the way, a pair of women stopped Ruby.

"Miss Toujo?" a woman asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Ruby replied pleasantly.

The woman in the yellow dress said, "I am Mrs. Iwasaka, my son Akira goes to your school."

"Well, hello Mrs. Iwasaka, is everything well?"

Folding her hands together nervously, Mrs. Iwasaka said, "Miss Toujo, I am sorry to disturb you, but my husband and I are very concerned about that attack on the school. I mean, to hear about all those men with guns was frightening! Will Akira be safe there?"

From Ruby's shoulders, Mariko announced, "Guns don't scare me, I can stop bullets!"

Ruby glanced up at her. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Iwasaka, this is Mariko. Please, be rest assured that I have taken steps to ensure no one who is has no reason to be at the school, will be allowed there."

"May I ask what precautions those are?" Mrs. Iwasaka asked.

Ruby could see this woman was nervous, so she explained, "Have you seen the large planters that line the road inside the gates up to the turn around? I put carnivorous plants in all of them. Those plants know the scent of the students and faculty. If they sense someone who shouldn't be there, or upon command, they will eat whoever attempts to get past them. I also have crows watching the entrances as well as the police have a station across the road from the gates. If someone should happen to get past all of that, then the gargoyles that line the roof will descend upon the intruders. If any of these are activated, I will know immediately." Ruby's face then took on a hard look. "Woe be it to the fool who comes to my school looking for trouble."

Mrs. Iwasaka gapped at Ruby. "You are a real witch, aren't you?" she asked, as if finally realizing the truth.

"Yes, and that school and everyone there is under my protection. I am also quite confident that Moka-san and the rest of my friends would help protect the students. So please, be assured that I will let nothing happen to your son."

"Akashiya Moka?" the woman asked.

"Her name is Aono Moka now, she is married," Ruby told her.

Mrs. Iwasaka flushed. "OK," she said vacantly. "Thank you for your time, Miss Toujo."

"You are quite welcome. And please, if you wish to visit our school, let me know in advance," Ruby said.

"I will," Mrs. Iwasaka assured her, knowing what would happen to someone who just wandered in.

.

Ruby next took Mariko for a fly over the beach as they headed back to Witch Hill. She came down at the construction site of the new Aono house. Tsukune's father had a large group of very handsome men clearing the pit for the foundation down to bedrock.

Seeing the fifty men clearing and digging by hand, Ruby asked him, "Can we afford all these workers?"

Koji shrugged and said, "They all came and volunteered. I don't understand it, but they insisted on helping out. I'm going to pay for their meals, but they don't want any money. They said they want to stay and help until it's finished."

"Why?"

"Don't know," Koji said, then mussed, "Kurmu's mother, Ageha, did say she was going to ask a few guys to help out. But this is a lot more than a few."

"Well, keep them well fed, and don't forget plenty of drinks," Ruby told him, and flew back to her office.

.

Coming into the outer office, Ruby noted Tsukune's cousin, Kyoko was sitting in a chair, not looking happy. Ruby greeted her secretary, then asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Miss Aono would like to talk to you when you have the time."

Ruby motioned Kyoko into her office, "Come in, please."

Going in, Ruby had Mariko feed the crows by hand, which seemed to make her happy.

Sitting down with Kyoko, Ruby asked, "What is it?"

Scowling off at nothing, Kyoko spat, "My parents are idiots, and total ... bigots!"

"Excuse me?" Ruby asked, wide eyed. She had been expecting trouble with one of the students, not a family quarrel.

Wearing a stricken face, Kyoko explained. "Mom and Dad hate Kouta, and Dad says he refuses to pay for my tuition here. He wants me to go to Mid-City high. Ruby, all my friends are here! I want to stay, but I don't have any money to live on, let alone pay for school. Is there anything I can do to work for my tuition?"

Caught off balance by the conversation, Ruby shook her head. "I really don't know. Kyoko, maybe you can talk to him?"

"In his words, I'm on my own now," Kyoko said as a tear dripped from her anguished face. "Please, Ruby, there must be something I can do. I've got no where else to go."

Ruby patted her leg. "We'll think of something, dear," she said gently. "Go on back to class and try not to worry about it. Make up with your parents if you can, but know you can continue to go to school here no matter what, OK?"

"Thank you," Kyoko said quietly, then she quickly added, "I want to pay my own way."

"We'll work on that later. First things' first. Calm down, focus on your school work. I would hate to see your grades suffer on top of everything else."

Ruby saw Kyoko to the door. Giggling got her attention. Mariko had a crow on each shoulder as she held the food cup for them. She smiled at the scene. At least someone was having a good day.

.

By the end of the day, two girls had been pulled out of school, and three boys and another two girls had defied their parents, refusing to leave Witch Hill. All because of that attack. Ruby let Kurumu take Mariko back home as Ruby herself met with upset parents who wanted their children to leave, and the students who didn't want to.

What it came down to was that the five who refused to leave (six with Kyoko), were of age now, so they had a right to stay if they wanted to. Of course, like Kyoko's parents, all of the parents tried to use non payment as a means to make Ruby kick them out of school. Like with Kyoko, Ruby informed the parents that if those children wanted an education here, she was not going to deny them.

Two of the fathers and a mother, the police had to escort away.

While Ruby was firm in her stance, which made her popular with the students, she also became worried. The school's finances were already thin, and this was going to put them in the hole. Ruby sent a letter off via crow to ask for additional funding from the council.

.

Ruby was a wreck by the time she got home. The only saving grace for the day was hearing Mariko go on about the wonderful time she'd had to Kurumu and Yukari. Burying herself in Hosoi's arms, Ruby just wanted to be commanded, and not have to think about how to solve problems. Thankfully, Hosoi did command her into a bath, then some luxurious play time. By the time he brought her a late dinner, she was more than ready for bed.

Drifting off to sleep, Ruby noted the light came on and woke up. Hosoi was up, sitting at the desk in their room.

"Master, aren't you coming to bed?" she asked.

Hosoi looked over at her. He adjusted his glasses and said firmly, "I am working on designing a student loan program. Close your eyes and get some sleep."

"Yes, Master," she said gratefully.


	52. Chapter 52

Rosario + Kyoko's busy day CH 52

On the gaming field in a city park, the bleachers on both sides of the field were full. School buses and cars filled the parking lots. On the sides of the field, two girl's soccer teams went through their warm-up routines. It was an after-school sports event, and the place was packed.

The Witch Hill girl's soccer team did their stretching exercises. Their black shirts and shorts had silver seams and bright red WH on the fronts. On their backs, their names were embroidered across their shoulders with their numbers underneath. Number 7, Kyoko, recognized some of the girls on the other team she'd gone to Junior high with last year.

The Mid-City Varsity team facing them across the field wore white tops and blue shorts. Kyoko knew they were good. She also knew there were a couple dirty players. She warned her team mates to watch out for dirty tricks.

Kyoko and Yuki were the center forwards, Sato and Yoko were the end forwards. Kyoko wasn't sure what, but she bet that Sato with her light brown hair, all but pointed ears and perked up nose was some kind of monster. Yoko, who was a slim dark haired girl also wasn't human. To Kyoko, this made a good mix for their forwards.

Their coach, a lanky woman with light brown hair by the name of Miss Lauren, blew her whistle and said, "All right girls, listen up! Everyone MUST stay in human form! If even one of you changes, we forfeit the game, so play hard but watch yourself! Kyoko and Yuki have played these girls before, so Sato, Yoko, follow their lead." Looking at the wider, muscular girl named Kuri, she said, "Kuri, stay close to your goal and keep your eye on the ball. OK, girls, let's do it!"

With a cry of, "GO, Witch Hill!" the girls took the field.

"GO, Kyoko!" Kouta cried from the bleachers as he stood up with a raised fist. Other students and parents took up the cry for their team members.

Jogging out to take their places, Kyoko quietly told the forwards, "Yuki, you start it, I'll kick the ball to Yoko. Yoko, draw then over to your side, then we'll pass it over to Sato. If they get the toss, get the ball to Sato as soon as you can."

"Got it," they chorused.

Kyoko took her starting place facing a blond girl she knew all too well. Nakamura Yuka, a rich girl who would do anything to win. She was also full of herself, and loved to bully others.

Wearing the white and blue uniform of Mid-City high, Nakamura viewed Kyoko down her nose. "This shouldn't be too hard if you're the best they got," she said with a snort.

Kyoko cracked an evil grin at the pompous girl who had loved to 'run' everything. Neither her Daddy's money, nor his influence was going to help her today. "You are going home with your tail between your legs," she replied.

"She has a tail?" Yuki asked.

"She should," Kyoko said quietly.

The referee came out with the ball. He said, "Mid-city, call it!" as he flipped a coin in the air.

"Heads!" Nakamura yelled.

The ref looked down. "Heads it is! Mid-city gets the ball."

Kyoko had tried to see the coin, but he had snapped it up too quickly. She also noted Nakamura flicked her eyes at the ref with an expectant smile. Fine, rig the toss, it wasn't going to matter, Kyoko thought.

The second Yuka touched the ball, the neat formations broke up into a frenzied pack. Mid-City took the ball back to their centers, then used the rush after it to pass it back up to the front. Yuka took off with it, passing it between her and another girl. They worked almost halfway down the field, then a Witch Hill girl caught the ball between her feet. She flipped upside down and kicked it with both feet in a pass, then completed her somersault to land back on her feet. The Mid-city girls stared at her, not ever having seen this move before.

As the ball came back down, with a Mid-city girl waiting to intercept, Yoko jumped up and 'body blocked' the ball to bring it down with her. She moved clear, then kicked the ball to Yuki. Yuki found Sato clear, and kicked the ball to her.

In the mad race down the field, Mid-city girls ran full out, trying to catch Sato. Sato dodged and ziz-zagged her through the Mid-City defense. She cleared the last line of defenders and kicked. The ball shot away in a blur, sinking into the back of the net long before their goalie could reach for it.

"Yeah!" the Witch Hill girls cried. The bleachers filled with their supporters roared out cheers.

Kyoko saw the look of disbelief on Nakamura's face. It was priceless.

.

Mid-City got the ball and tried again to get near the Witch Hill goal. They made it half way before a Witch Hill girl intercepted the ball. Kicking it up in front of her, the girl reared back in an undulating motion and struck it with her head like a snake, sending the ball all the way back up to Kyoko, who ran most of the way through the Mid-City defense, then passed it back to Yuki, who passed it to Yoko. Yoko ran with it, then faked a kick at the goal and passed it to Sato. Sato whacked it again with her powerful kick, and drove in another goal.

Kyoko saw Nakamura run close to Sato and try to stomp down on her foot. Sato danced away. Kyoko also noted a ref quickly look away as this happened.

Four goals later, the Mid-City team was looking frustrated, and the cheers from their bleachers were begs for them to at least get a goal. Nakamura tried again to foul Yoko this time. Yoko ran through her like she wasn't even there. The Witch Hill bleachers were going wild as Yoko shot in another goal.

On getting the ball this time, Nakamura called a quick huddle before they resumed play. They shifted positions then once again struggled to get the ball to the Witch Hill goal. Witch Hill again stole the ball away and ran with it. The ball was passed to Kyoko. Kyoko ran down field. Seeing a pair of girls moving quickly to block her, she saw Sato open and passed the ball to her.

One Mid-City girl was hanging back toward their own goal. She tracked Sato, and as Sato was running toward her, watching the ball, she ran full bore at Sato.

Kyoko watched as Sato leaped to intercept the ball and captured it with her body. She turned to kick and the Mid-City girl jumped up and rammed into her knee first, right in the middle of Sato's chest. Sato recoiled from the impact. Both girls tumbled to the ground.

"FOUL!" Kyoko screamed as she pointed. "That was a dirty, rotten FOUL!"

"It was a mistake," the Nakamura yelled, glaring at Kyoko with satisfaction.

The ref blew his whistle. He announced the foul, penalty kick by the fouled party.

Nakamura ginned in satisfaction. "Let's see her make that kick," she said with an evil grin.

Kyoko ran over to Sato. Tears in her eyes, Sato got up with Kyoko and Yuki's help. She eyed the girl on the ground who'd hit her with venom. The girl was curled up in pain, holding her knee.

"She's not worth it," Yuki said. "Are you OK?"

Sato took a few deep breaths as she held her hands to her chest. She nodded, and walked over for her penalty kick.

"How?" Nakamura asked weakly.

Kyoko glared at the Nakamura. "That happens again, and you're going home with a broken leg," she growled.

Angry from being kicked like that, Sato walked over to the ball waiting for her as the other girl was helped off the field, limping.

Sato lined up for her kick, eyeing the nervous goalie. Sato stood motionless for a moment, then sped towards the ball.

POW. The sound of Sato's foot impacting the ball thundered like a gunshot. The goalie was tensed, ready to jump to either side to stop the goal attempt. Seeing the white streak shooting right at her, the goalie put her hands up to stop it. She was too slow. The ball hit her square in the face. Blood splattered as the ball shot in the air and the goalie recoiled.

The field was quiet except for the goalie who lay holding her face and screaming in pain. Sato eyed the ref, daring him to say anything.

The ref gapped at Sato. The ball dropped back to bounce in front of the goal. "NO goal. TIME OUT! Coaches to the field!" the ref called.

Miss Lauren stormed over to the other coach, who met her mid field. Her words weren't lost on anyone.

"See what PISS POOR sportsmanship will get you!" Miss Lauren announced. "You want to play rough? We can DO THAT! Take your pick how you want to go home, stretchers or BODY BAGS!"

All three refs went running to the center of the field.

"That was a mistake, it won't happen again," the other coach replied, casting her a fearful look.

"Ladies, ladies, please!" a ref said, getting in between them.

On the sidelines, Kyoko stayed by Sato as she held her sore chest. "Are you really OK?"

"I'm fine," Sato said, staring at the opposition, "But I will not hold back any more."

In the middle of the field, there were flailing arms and the refs all got between the coaches. They had a conference, then the coaches went back to their respective sides of the field.

One ref stood mid field. After the field was clear, he announced, "Due to unsportsmanlike like conduct, Mid-City high forfeits the game to Witch Hill Academy."

One of the male students on the Witch Hill bleachers stood up and yelled, "NO WAY! Our girls were winning fair and square! Give then the win BY THE SCORE!"

"BY THE SCORE!" more students yelled as they stood up.

"BY THE SCORE!" the Witch Hill bleachers roared.

The ref waved his arms to quiet everyone down. He then announced, "At the time of forfeit, the score was seven, zero, in favor of Witch Hill Academy. Witch Hill will be credited with the score."

Cheers rose up in a crescendo. Sato, wearing a pained smile, was lifted up on her team mate's shoulders.

.

On a stretcher, the girl that had violently kneed Sato winced as her swollen, purple knee was bandaged up. "What the fuck was that girl wearing, an armored plate?" she groaned.

Beside her, Nakamura frowned and said, "We'll get their asses next game."

Their coach came over to them and announced, "When you get changed, turn in your uniforms. You're both off the team."

Nakamura stared at her in shock. "You can't do that!"

"Are you stupid?" the coach asked. "The ref called the game so our girls wouldn't get mauled when they went back out there!" the coach yelled. "You're questionable antics backfired big time, missy. If that girl would have been human, you could have killed her. As it stands, they are very angry, as we have two players headed for the hospital. Those aren't people you want to screw with. I don't care what your father will say or do, you're FINISHED!"

To the girl on the stretcher, the coach said, "To verify what I saw, I just watched the video of what you did. That wasn't game play, you deliberately attacked that girl. You are expelled."

Nakamura Yuka was ready to cry. Not only did she loose, but she'd suffered a total disgrace. A chant sounded that drove up under her skin and seemed to set her nerves on fire.

"Witch Hill, Witch Hill, Witch HILL.."

Somehow, she would get revenge.

.

Going back to the school with her triumphant team, Kyoko was called into the common building to find Mr. Kurama waiting at a table for her. As she had promised, Ruby had found a solution for the tuition. The student loan offered to her had very reasonable terms as well as covered food and lodging. Kyoko was not due to start repayment until after she had graduated and became settled. If Kyoko went to college, then the loan payments were deferred until she graduated college.

"Can I use it to go to college here?" Kyoko asked.

"As long as we have the courses set up," Hosoi assured her. "Ruby does have plans for a prep school next year. I don't know what else is in the works."

"Please let me know if she does," Kyoko said, and signed the paperwork.

.

Satisfied her problem was taken care of, Kyoko went into the cafeteria to get something to eat. Kouta was going to meet her here after he got her a present for winning the game.

"Oh, Kyoko!" Yuki said as she met Kyoko wearing a bright smile. "You were looking for a way to make some extra money too, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"I found just the thing, and it doesn't even require work!" Yuki said excitedly.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "What is it, something illegal?" she asked.

With a bright smile, Yuki said, "Miku told me about it. All we have to do is feed your cousin! Mrs. Kurono will pay us, we just can't get greedy and want money every day."

"WHAT!" Kyoko blasted out as her eyes went wide.

"Yeah, it's the perfect way to get some extra cash."

"NO!" Kyoko snapped. She pointed an angry finger at Yuki and barked, "And stay away from Tukkie ... and HER!" she then stormed out the back with a growl of "Tukkie!"

.

The entire Witch Hill family gathered around the refrigerator that now held the ultrasound pictures of Moka and Kurumu's unborn infants. Proud papa Tsukune got the honor of writing their names over each picture.

Over Moka's ultrasound, he wrote, 'Akemi'. "Bright and beautiful," he said as he cast Moka a smile. "A perfect name for her."

Over Kurumu's ultrasound, Tsukune wrote, 'Kumiko'. "Beautiful child," he said, and cast Kurumu a gentle smile. "Just like her mother."

"Ohhh, this is so wonderful!" Ruby cried, and gathered Moka and Kurumu into a hug that made their eyes bulge. "Your babies are soo cute!"

The front door burst open. "TUKKIE!" Kyoko roared.

They all turned to see Kyoko storm in. Glaring at Tsukune, Kyoko asked harshly, "What is with PAYING girls to feed you?"

"What?" Tsukune and Moka both cried.

Yukari frowned at Tsukune and said, "All you have to do is ask."

"Mrs. Kurono is recruiting girls to be your breakfast!" Kyoko yelled. "I can't believe you would agree to something like that!"

"I didn't!" Tsukune cried back.

"Then why is it spreading all over the school?" Kyoko asked in a demand.

All eyes turned to Kurumu, who shrank behind Tsukune. "Mother was just trying to help," she offered meekly.

"Tell her to stop helping!" Moka snapped at her.

"PLEASE!" Tsukune agreed.

"OK, OK, I'll talk to her," Kurumu said with a wince.

"Tukkie, if you really need it, I'LL do that for you," Kyoko said sternly. "I don't think you realize how ... how it affects girls when you feed. I know Moka would be VERY unhappy if you started sucking on every girl's neck in the school!"

"I never had any intentions of doing anything like that," Tsukune said defensively.

"Be sure you DON'T!"

"I won't."

Her wrath vented, Kyoko noted the ultrasound pictures. "What are those?"

"Our babies," Moka said proudly. She cast Kurumu a frown, then guided Kyoko over to see the very first images of their children.

Tsukune eyed Kurumu. She wasn't at fault, but she was taking the heat for what her mother was doing. He gave her a hug and asked, "Please, talk to your mother."

.

Kyoko talked with Moka and Kurumu, then made sure Tsukune wasn't going to do something dumb like sipping off other girls at school. Ruby invited her to stay for dinner, but she had to get back to meet Kouta, who was sure to be waiting for her in the cafeteria.

.

Kouta sat at the table huddled down hugging himself. Kyoko hadn't come. Maybe she was off with her team mates celebrating their victory. Maybe she just didn't have time for him. Wallowing in misery as his mind ran through possible scenarios of why Kyoko wasn't here – including maybe some smooth talking handsome boy has whisked her away, he became miserable.

"Kyoko," he said in a whine. He held her gift tightly in his hand. It was a small thing, just a silver necklace with a glass heart that refracted light to make it look multi-colored.

"The serving line will be closing in ten minutes!" one of the serving girls called out.

Kouta hadn't eaten yet, he'd been waiting to get Kyoko's food too so he could eat with her. Was Kyoko dinning someplace with a new boyfriend?

"Sorry I'm late!"

Kouta looked up to see Kyoko jogging toward him. "Kyoko!" he said, sniffling back a tear. As she came up and grabbed his arm, he got up and hugged her tight. It was such a joy to see she hadn't forgotten him. "I missed you."

Kyoko giggled and pulled back and explained, "I had to go see Tsukune and his family. I'd never forget you."

Kouta felt so relieved. Gazing at her beautiful face, all his fears were forgotten.

"Well, come on, let's get some food before the line closes down," Kyoko said, and steered him toward the line.

"I got you a present," Kouta said and held up the box.

Kyoko put her hand over it. "Give it to me when we sit down. That is the proper thing to do."

"Oh, OK." Kouta agreed with a quick nod.

"And you are doing good, by the way," she said with a wink.

"Huh?" Kouta asked.

"You hugged me for twenty seconds, and you didn't even start humping," Kyoko said cheerfully.

Kouta smiled, Kyoko was happy with him. "So, we get food, then I can give this to you?" he asked.

Kyoko nodded. Walking close, she whispered, "And later, we can start humping."

"I love you, Kyoko!" Kouta said as he gazed at her.


	53. Chapter 53

**Rosario + Nightmares and Dreamscrapes** CH 53

Mariko awoke from a nightmare. She'd been locked away again back inside that dark, cold steel room. Far away she'd heard Ku-mama in another steel room, crying and begging to be let out. In the dream, Papa had been held in a place where he was forced to watch, and Ruby had been blown up to keep her from interfering.

Mariko sat up in bed and looked around. She wasn't in that steel room, but her room in the house on Witch Hill was still dark and lonely. She got up and went out, dragging her favorite blanket behind her.

Going into Ku-mama's room, Mariko noted the shadow of Ku-mama's shape seemed a bit odd. Climbing up in the bed, she found Ku-Mama was snuggled up against Uncle Tsukune. She got under the covers on Ku-mama's other side, balled up her blanket for a pillow and went back to sleep.

.

Kurumu had a nightmare. She dreamed that Tsukune didn't find her attractive any more. In a school hallway, he'd glanced at her big belly, then looked at a slim girl who called to him and offered her neck. He'd went straight over to her and sipped not only her neck, but opened her shirt to suckle in her breasts, telling her what a 'nice, flat belly your have'. Kurumu watched as the girl jumped up to wrap her legs around him. The girl grinned at Kurumu and said, "He's mine now!"

Kurumu awoke with a start. It was early morning, the sun was ready to come up. Tsukune was in bed here with her, they weren't at school. Still, Kurumu wondered if she still turned Tsukune on. Well, there was only one way to find out. She slipped over on top of him, and began to kiss him.

.

Tsukune was having a wonderful dream. He and Kurumu were on the cliffs near the beach. Kurumu was over him giving him soft attentions. As their groins rubbed together, she slid his shorts down as she cast him a wicked grin.

"Do you still want me?" she asked softly.

"Sure do, baby," he replied. As she lifted up and slipped him inside, this felt too real to be a dream. He also heard another voice that sounded all to real.

Mariko asked, "Ku-mama, what are you doing to Uncle Tsukune?"

Tsukune woke up to find Kurumu over him. He snapped his head over to see Mariko watching them the same time Kurumu did. They both flushed red.

"Mariko? What are you doing here?" Kurumu asked in a squeak.

"I'm sorry, I had a nightmare last night," Mariko offered with a pout. "You bounced the bed and woke me up."

"I ahhh ... was just waking Uncle Tsukune up," Kurumu offered with a crimson face.

"Ahh, yeah, I'm hard to wake up sometimes," Tsukune agreed quickly.

"Mariko, you don't have to get up yet. Why don't you go back to bed and try to get a bit more sleep," Kurumu offered.

Mariko nodded and took her blanket with her as she left. In the hallway, she met Ruby headed for the bathroom.

"Good morning, Mariko," Ruby said pleasantly. "Since you are up, could you check on your Papa? We have to be at the school early this morning."

"OK," Mariko said, and wandered down to her Papa's room.

.

Hosoi had a nice dream. Nana had somehow found her way to Witch Hill. Nana wasn't a child any more, but had filled out into a beautiful young woman. She leaped on him wearing her bright smile, and bounced against him groin to groin, saying, "Papa ... Papa!"

Hosoi wanted to tell her this wasn't right, but her bright smile and mature figure made him stare in awe at her.

"Papa, you have to get up, Papa!"

Hosoi felt the bouncing and the words seemed just too real to be a dream. Nana had also changed into Mariko as she bounced on him.

"Mariko! What are you doing!" Ruby cried.

Hosoi's eyes flew open to see Mariko stradling him. Mariko looked over at Ruby and said, "This is how Ku-mama wakes Uncle Tsukune up." Mariko then looked down and asked, "What's that poking me?"

Hosoi sat up quickly and moved Mariko back. Face flushed he said, "Mariko, you shouldn't do things like that!"

Brows furrowing in anger, Ruby stormed out, yelling, "Kurumu! We need to talk, NOW!"

.

Both Moka's lay facing each other in their large poster bed in their spacious bedroom at their father's castle.

"You haven't been out in a while, don't you want to feel our little Akemi?" pink haired Moka asked as she petted her stomach.

White haired Moka let out a grunt. **"Just take care of yourself. This child is very important. You know that, don't you?"**

"Don't you want to even see the picture of her?" Pink haired Moka asked. "She is your baby too."

**"Yes she is. We must do nothing to endanger her well being. Hence, I cannot come out, it may affect her health. I will meet her at the birth."** White haired Moka stated.

"At the birth?"

**"Yes. I will deliver her. Once you go into labor, have Tsukune remove the rosary."**

"But," Pink haired Moka said weakly.

White haired Moka cracked a crooked grin. **"It is better this way. Trust me," **she said firmly.

Far off, an alarm clock rang. White haired Moka reached out and flicked Pink haired Moka on the nose with a finger. **"Wake up!"**

Moka snapped awake. She wasn't in her father's castle, but in her room on Witch Hill. Reaching over, she shut the alarm off. Down the hall, she heard Ruby talking. It sounded like she was lecturing someone.

"... You have to be careful and lock your door! Do you know how Mariko just tried to wake her Papa up?"

"We're sorry!" Tsukune and Kurumu chimed.

Moka let out a sigh and got up. She was almost afraid to find out why Ruby was so upset.

.

Kasumi was at Ruby's house on Witch Hill. She was getting ready for delivery in the living room with Moka and Kurumu. Koji sat by her head, coaching her along through the birth. Ruby sat between her bent legs, just visible over the sheet covering her.

"Here he comes," Ruby announced. In their own positions to give birth, Moka and Kurumu watched as Ruby helped little Hisoka into the world. Kasumi saw his feet as Ruby spanked him and he let out his first cry.

"OH, what a beautiful little boy!" Ruby said as she wrapped him up in a baby blanket.

"So cute!" Moka swooned.

"He's adorable!" Kurumu said with a bright smile.

Ruby brought baby Hisoka over to show him to Koji. Koji grew a bright smile. "Kasumi, my love, he's perfect, just like his big brother!" Koji said.

Kasumi smiled and accepted her child from Ruby. Laying him down on her chest, Kasumi finally got a look at her child. Hisoka's eyes opened. They were blazing red. When he opened his mouth to cry, his mouth was full of sharp vampire teeth.

Kasimi awoke screaming. Flailing up to sit, she hit Koji, waking him up. Panting from fear, she noticed she was at home, and she was no where near due.

"What's... hon, are you OK?" Koji asked as he saw her terrified face.

Glaring at him, Kasumi yelled, "This is all YOUR FAULT!"

.

Kyoko had made up with her parents. She took Kouta home for dinner to celebrate. Having worked for months with him, she managed to get him to stop dry humping on her. Kouta walked to her parents' house hand in hand with her like a gentleman, which for him, meant he could touch her and not grow a raging boner. Kyoko was eager to show her parents how well he was doing.

Her parents met them at the door, all smiles. For some strange reason, her mother went into the living room with her to wait for dinner, while her father and Kouta went out into the kitchen. Kyoko had a pleasant conversation with her mother, almost like nothing had ever happened.

"Everything is fine now," Her mother kept assuring her.

Her father called out, "Dinner's ready!"

Kyoko went to the table with her mother, noting her father had put a huge, steaming pot on the table.

"What did you make?" Kyoko asked as she looked to see where Kouta had gone off to.

With a wide smile, her father took the lid off and announced, "Rabbit stew!"

Kyoko woke up in her dorm room with a yelp of horror.


	54. Chapter 54

**Rosario + Yukari's demand **CH 54

Tsukune was feeling a little weak. This morning both he and Moka had transfusion packs with breakfast, but after gazing into each other's eyes for a few moments, Moka needed more. In a way, he really liked holding her as she fed from him. They headed off to school.

Mid morning, Tsukune was beginning to get hungry again. The fact that just about every girl in the class kept glancing at him wasn't helping. Not that any of them dare approach him, Kurumu and Moka cast warning glares at any girl that even looked his way.

As the morning went on, Tsukune could not only smell the blood he craved, but he could also see the veins pulsing in the girl's necks all the way up to the front row.

In the front of the room, Miss Nekonome was drawing a diagram on the board. He didn't quite catch what she said, and every line she drew reminded him of a vein filled with warm, tasty blood. Even Ichi in front of him was starting to smell really good.

Thankfully, Miss Nekonome announced a break. Tsukune got up, telling Moka he was going to the bathroom.

"You don't look so good," Kurumu noted, then cast a sour glance at Moka. "This isn't your fault, is it?"

Tapping her fingers together as she looked at them, Moka said sheepishly, "I only took a little. It's ... Tsukune just tastes so good!"

Hooking her arm in Tsukune's, Kurumu said, "I'll take care of him."

"Kurumu, you can't," Tsukune complained. He couldn't feed off her while she was pregnant.

Kurumu ignored him. Walking out with him, she motioned to Mizore. "Mizore, we need you," she said.

Mizore shot up and went out the door with them.

Moka noted six other girls followed them out. Cheeks colored in anger, she followed the pack.

.

Tsukune's senses were becoming desperately sharp. Beside him, not only could he hear and all but feel Kurumu's heartbeat, he also heard Kumiko's. Looking down, he smiled. "I can hear her heartbeat," he said in wonder. "That's our little girl."

Kurumu noted Tsukune's smile bore his full fangs, and his eyes were reddening. She hurried him to the infirmary. Upon arrival, she sat him down on a bed.

Mizore sat beside him. "I'm ready," she said in her monotone voice.

"No!" Another girl said as she strode in, untying her bow. She undid the top few buttons of her shirt and cast her jacket off. "I need the money, let me!"

"Back off, I want to be first!" another girl behind her said.

While girls gathered and Kurumu tried to keep them away from Tsukune, Tsukune took a couple mouthfuls of blood from Mizore as she hugged him tightly.

"Mmmm," Mizore hummed in satisfaction.

"Hey, I'm next."

"NO you're not, I AM!"

"Tsukune! I made the deal first, use me!"

Moka's scream rose above all the pleas. "Get away from my husband!" she yelled. Grabbing girls by the backs of their shirts, Moka flung them out into the hallway one after the other. As soon as they landed, they scrambled up and came back in.

Amid the chaos, Tsukune thanked Mizore. He also noted that it hadn't been enough. He was still hungry.

"More?" Mizore asked as she eyed him.

Tsukune knew he'd taken as much as he safely could from Mizore. Why was he so hungry? Normally, a few mouthfuls was plenty.

Kyoko appeared to help Moka shove girls away. "Give Tukkie some breathing room here!" she yelled as she pushed more girls out the door.

Tsukune then had his head turned, and a girl from behind him planted her neck against his mouth. "It's OK, take what you need," she said.

"You SLUT!" Kurumu growled and grabbed the girl by the hair and dragged her off the bed.

Tsukune had been ready to bite her. He felt a bit cheated as well as guilty as Kurumu dragged the girl away, kicking and screaming. He also saw what a commotion he was causing. Moka was very strong, so was Kurumu, and Kyoko was tenacious. The three of them had a hard time keeping back the surge of females trying to get to him.

"More?" Mizore asked from beside him.

Tsukune shook his head. "Any more would hurt you," he explained. Even as he spoke, he was aching to bite her again. He couldn't stay here, not like this. He had to go back home and get some more transfusion packs. He also had no hope of getting through the door that was jammed up with what was turning into a massive cat-fight.

There was only one way he could think of to stop this. Tsukune got up and ran for a window. He dove through it, smashing the glass. Diving toward the ground, he then noted a couple things. He'd just dove from the second floor, and below someone was walking on the path.

"LOOK OUT!" Tsukune yelled.

The person stepped back. Tsukune rammed head first into the walkway stones, breaking them on impact.

"OH my god!" Hirata Kiku gasped as she saw who it was that just landed in front of her. Kneeling down, she got Tsukune laying flat. "Are you alive?" she asked. Seeing the girls poking their heads out the second story window above, she asked, "They did this?"

Tsukune felt like every one of his bones were broken. The smell of his own blood was weak compared to the rich scent of Kiku's blood. "Hungry," he croaked.

"OH well, I suppose I have to," Kiku said with a blush. She no more than moved to bend over him, and he pulled her down and latched into her neck.

"Ohh," Kiku gasped as his fangs sank in. The pleasant feeling washed through her as she felt her blood rush up to her neck where he was drawing it out. "Ohh," she gasped again as she realized he was taking quite a bit. Her vision became blurry and she felt light headed. Her mind began to panic, but her body held him to her, relishing the feeling.

"STOP!" Kurumu cried as she yanked Kiku away. Kiku yelped as the fangs were ripped out of her neck. Kurumu laid her down and made her put a hand over the wound.

"Tsukune, get up," Kurumu coaxed. Looking up at the window where plenty of faces looked down on them, she knew she couldn't take him back up to the infirmary.

"Still hungry," Tsukune moaned as he got up with her help.

Tsukune had trouble standing, so Kurumu tossed off her school jacket, grew her wings out, and picked him up to fly him home.

"Kurumu Take him home!" Moka called out from above.

"I am! Take care of Miss Hirata," Kurumu yelled back, then took to the air.

From inside the infirmary, girls cried out in dismay as Kurumu flew Tsukune back up to the house.

.

Tsukune sat in a chair by the refrigerator and polished off 4 more pints of blood. His hunger was mostly satisfied now, but not completely. "Why am I so hungry?" he asked himself as he looked at the empty plastic bags. "I had one this morning, Mizore, then Miss Hirata, and now all this." It was more than he usually had for an entire week.

Kurumu shrugged. "Maybe because you were hurt in the fall?" she offered.

Flexing an arm, Tsukune noted he was all but healed. His healing ability was greater, so maybe that used more energy, but even before he jumped out the window he'd been very hungry. "It started on our way to school," he explained. "I just started getting really hungry, and it only got worse."

Standing with her hand on her chin, Kurumu mussed, "Maybe mom is right. Maybe you are going to need all those girls to feed from."

Tsukune winced. "I can't do that," he said. "Besides, I would think Moka is going to need more blood than I am."

"That could be why. If Moka is feeding more off you, then of course, you're going to need more," Kurumu reasoned.

"But, she hasn't been," Tsukune insisted. "Today was an exception, we've both been feeding from the transfusion packs." He got up, wavered, and sat back down. "I don't feel so good."

"OK, let's get you to bed," Kurumu said firmly.

Tsukune didn't think he felt tired, but not long after Kurumu put him in bed, he felt drowsy. He was asleep in no time.

.

After school, Moka let Kurumu and Ichi take charge of the newspaper club and went home to check on Tsukune.

Usually by the time Moka got home the house was full. It was strange walking into an empty house. Kurumu and Yukari were at the club, Ruby was still at school, and Hosoi and Mariko were out someplace.

Going upstairs, Moka unhappily noted Kurumu had put Tsukune in her bed. It seemed to Moka that Kurumu was becoming a bit possessive lately. Walking into the succubus' room, she saw Tsukune was fast asleep. She also noted that the hair on his temples had turned white.

Sitting down by Tsukune, Moka petted his hair. Not only were his temples white, but his hair had grown white roots. Was Tsukune changing?

As if sensing her, Tsukune moaned and rolled over. He rested his head on her leg and hugged it.

As Moka watched him sleep, she pushed his lip back. His fangs were still out, they hadn't shrank back like they normally did. She went to pull an eyelid up, and Tsukune woke up.

Looking up at her with red eyes, he asked, "Moka, my love. Why am I so hungry?"

.

Moka knew something was wrong with Tsukune, but she had no idea what it might be. Yukari offered to take a look at him.

Yukari had them meet her down in the magic room. Looking more serious that they had ever seen her before, Yukari made them sit side by side. She got out a tiny brown sack on a leather thong and put it around Tsukune's neck. She then waver her wand over Tsukune as she said a few words.

Something washed over Tsukune, and he felt better. Whatever Yukari just did worked. He was no longer starving. Beaming a smile at her, he said, "Yukari, you did it!"

"I was hoping that would work," Yukari said in a voice that sounded more like Mizore.

"Thank you, Yukari!" Moka said happily, and hugged her. "How did you know how to cure him?"

"Tsukune is not cured," Yukari explained. She looked at Tsukune, then back to Moka. "His symptoms are masked, but the problem is still there. I need to be with Tsukune alone for a few moments."

Moka frowned and asked, "Why alone?"

"I must if this hunger of his is to be cured." Yukari explained.

Moka didn't understand, but nodded. Yukari escorted her to the door, then shut and locked the door behind her.

Wandering back to Tsukune, who was watching her, Yukari motioned to the bag around his neck and said, "That will keep the hunger at bay for a while. Five, six days at the most."

"Do you know what is wrong with me?" Tsukune asked.

Yukari nodded. Sitting where Moka had been, Yukari played with her wand as she looked down at it and said, "It is called, 'Insatiable Hunger'. It's a curse. No matter how much you eat, even if you drank gallons of blood every day, it will never be enough. When that spell I put on you wears off, the curse will come back stronger than ever. You will most likely kill whoever you feed from. You won't be able to stop yourself."

Terrified of what Yukari was telling him, Tsukune said, "Please tell me there's a way to stop it. There must be something you can do."

Yukari shook her head. "There is nothing anyone can do. The only way to get rid of this curse is to satisfy a deep need of the caster, or kill them. It is you, Tsukune who must do this."

"I have to kill someone?" Tsukune asked, shocked at what she was saying.

"Or satisfy the deep need." Yukari said to her wand.

"Can you tell me who is behind this curse?" Tsukune asked.

Yukari nodded. Her voice was of a drone quality. "After you and Moka married, I tried to get away from that horrid itching. I did something stupid, and you came and saved me. Moka convinced me I had to accept it. I tried, and the only way I can live with it is to not feel anything. My laughs, my sadness, it's all fake. I closed off my emotions for yours and Moka's sakes. I can't live like this any more, Tsukune. Like this, my life is over. I need you to set me free."

Tsukune's mind reeled. "Yukari, what are you saying? You did this to me?"

Yukari nodded. She then looked at Tsukune blank faced and said, "You must release me for the curse to be dissolved, and you have to do it before the spell wears off."

"Yukari, what are you talking about? Release you from what?" Tsukune cried in disbelief.

Firmly, Yukari said, "Release my heart, Tsukune. To do that, you must marry me or kill me."


	55. Chapter 55

**Rosario + Decisions, Decisions** CH 55

Nakamura Yuka was seriously unhappy. At their restaurant dinner, she had told her father how badly she'd been treated at school, but he had all his attention on his sexy blue-haired girlfriend. Honestly, what middle-aged woman not only dyed her hair blue, but her eyebrows also? She also had no dignity. She was all but spilling out of that low cut dress she had on. Yuka was also certain those big boobs HAD to be 100% filler. With her giggling laugh and her blatant flirting, Yuka wanted to smash Miss Silicon's face in.

"Father, we lost and I was unfairly kicked off the team," Yuka said bluntly.

Her father eyed her and said, "You told me that already, dear. I said I would look into it." He returned his attention to his girlfriend and said, "Sorry for the interruption, Ageha dear, but my Yuka has had a rough day."

"OH, these things happen," Ageha said in a light tone. "You would not believe the things my sweet Kurumu has gone through!" she said with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. Laying her hand over his, she cast him a smile that made Yuka think she wanted to eat him, and said, "Please let me handle this. There is no reason you should have to interrupt your busy schedule. Besides, isn't that was a mother is for?"

Yuka watched her father's eyes glaze over on joy. "That would be wonderful. You would marry me?" he asked in a breath.

"Father! You can't be serious!" Yuka cried. This woman who HAD to be a prostitute married to her father? God, how she wanted to puke just thinking about it!

Ageha glanced at Yuka. With her sickeningly sweet smile, she gazed at Yuka's father and said, "My dear, your daughter is really upset. Perhaps I should speak with her. We'll return shortly." To Yuka, she asked, "Shall we go to the ladies' room?"

"Oh yes," Yuka said in a growl. This was what she'd been waiting for. Yuka had taken martial arts, she was in the top her class. In the ladies' room, she would pound this soft, dizzy harlot into submission and make her promise never to come near her father again. They got up. Yuka let Miss Silicone lead her into the ladies' room.

Quickly, Yuka checked to see they were alone, as the slut did. They turned to each other, and Yuka knew the talking phase of this encounter was going to be very short. "Do yourself a favor, leave my father alone!" Yuka snapped.

Ageha laughed at her. "Or what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Or I'll ugly you up good!" Yuka growled. "I have no problem beating that smile off your face!"

"You?" Aghea asked in surprise, then tipped her head back, roaring with laughter. "OH, child you are very amusing!" she said, holding a hand to her belly in mirth.

That did it. Gritting her teeth, Yuka took her fighting stance then kicked up, meaning to knock this woman's head off. Her form was good, she put her hips into the motion, her foot shot up beside the woman's head ... and stopped.

Holding Yuka's ankle in her hand, Ageha grew an unpleasant grin. "You want to get physical, huh?" she asked.

Yuka gapped at her. Blocking a kick like that was impossible!

"My turn," Ageha sang.

Off balance with a leg in the air, Yuka had no idea what to do. Ageha did.

Ageha pulled on the ankle, taking Yuka off her feet to flip her upside down. She twirled Yuka around herself a couple times then threw her low to the floor like a bowling ball. Yuka bounced and skidded into the far wall.

"Let's get something straight," Ageha said as she strode toward Yuka.

Yuka scrambled to her feet. The woman had to have gotten lucky. Eyeing Ageha, she set herself to teach this whore a lesson.

"You, my dear child, have no right to meddle in your father's affairs," Ageha said firmly. Yuka tried to kick her again. Ageha knocked her foot away with an easy flip of her hand so hard, Yuka's foot flew back into the wall behind her. Before Yuka could react, she felt rapid slaps on her head, stomach and sides that knocked her senseless. It was like a whole gang was beating on her all at once.

The next thing Yuka knew, she was bent over with her head in a sink, her arms pinned behind her and up high enough to be very uncomfortable. Ageha spoke in her ear.

"Another thing, dearie," Ageha said in a smooth tone. "If you screw up at school, those are your screw ups. Don't burden your father with them."

Yuka's mind spun. How did this happen? This soft old woman was beating the crap out of her! She then remembered the soccer game. The girl that had gotten up and destroyed Miku's face after she'd been kneed hard enough to at least send her to the hospital. "Are you a monster?" she asked in a squeak.

"I can be a good friend, or a very bad enemy," Ageha said in her ear. "Your father is happy. Leave it alone, or we'll have another talk that you will enjoy even less."

"I.. don't want you as my mother! You hurt me, and Father will know!" she spat frantically.

"Not that I can't persuade him into believing whatever I do to you was an accident," Ageha mussed, "But for the sake of getting along, I'll give you that much. I won't marry your father, and YOU work on not being a spoiled brat. How does that sound?"

"OK," Yuka said in a dull tone, happy to get some small measure of victory.

Ageha released her and stood her up. Looking at a quaking Yuka through the mirror, Ageha frowned and said, "Oh dear, your hair is messed up. Here, let me fix it for you."

Yuka's mind spun. What could she do to get rid of this woman?

.

Tsukune felt lost. Lying in bed, holding Moka in 'the spoon', he gazing out the window. In his arms, Moka was sleeping peacefully. She didn't know about what Yukari had done, and he didn't dare tell her. The only thing he said was to assure her that he was fine now, and they were working on the cure for his ravenous hunger.

He wanted to tell Moka the truth, but he knew that Inner Moka would solve the problem quickly by ripping Yukari's head off. Although he was very angry at Yukari, he didn't want her to die. He surely didn't want to be the one to kill her. At the same time, he wasn't about to marry her, either. Her age wasn't even the biggest factor. The fact was he didn't love her. He loved Moka. At times, he wished he could just scoop Moka up and run away with her, leaving everything and everyone else behind.

That would work, except for the fact that Kurumu could fly.

Tsukune's thoughts shifted to Kurumu. Super sexy and selfish, and yet she did everything she could to make everyone around her happy. Kurumu was frustrating. He did care for Kurumu, and understood-through her twisted logic- why she had to be his wife. He didn't know for sure how Kurumu would take the news of Yukari's curse, but he figured if she found out there would only be more trouble.

In a way, Yukari was a bit like Kurumu, being so selfish. He just never imagined she would go to such extreme lengths to get what she wanted. Yukari was cute and her smile could be disarming. He had to keep in mind one thing that he had a tendency to forget. They were all monsters. Monsters fought for what they wanted viciously, and if one died, the rest just went on. Yokai had lost five students in one year, and that was the 'normal attrition rate'. No one had even raised an eyebrow. He could not bring himself to accepting the death of even one friend if he could help it.

Tsukune decided to talk to Ruby. She was the only one he knew that understood how Yukari's spells worked. Maybe she could break the curse, or force Yukari to get rid of it.

.

In the morning, everything seemed strangely normal. Ruby had gone to school early, Tsukune missed a chance to talk to her. The only oddity was that Mizore and Kyoko showed up before they headed off to school.

Waving Tsukune over to her, Kyoko motioned to her neck said, "OK, come on, feeding time for Tukkie."

"Kyo, I'm fine," Tsukune told her.

"No, you're not," Mizore stated. "No more getting that hungry and jumping out windows. It's her turn. Then mine if you need more."

Moka put a hand on Tsukune's arm. "Maybe you should, just in case," she said gently.

"You should," Kurumu said.

Tsukune wasn't hungry. Seeing Moka was worried, he did as they asked. He sipped a bit of blood from Kyoko as she held him and let out a soft moan. It never failed to amaze him that they liked having their blood sucked.

"More?" Mizore asked, eyeing him expectantly.

"No, really. I'm fine," Tsukune assured her.

"How about saving it for a booster for lunch?" Kurumu asked.

"Umm," Mizore agreed.

"I can feed to you if you need it," Yukari said.

Tsukune ignored her. He suddenly remembered he had to talk to Kyoko about a newspaper article for the game they won. On the way down the hill, he was happy to be surrounded by Moka, Kyo and Kurumu. He didn't even want to look at Yukari.

.

Trying to get an appointment to see Ruby was tough. Not only was Ruby busy, but Tsukune had a full day also. In the infirmary at lunch time, Miss Hirata wanted to talk to him about why he jumped out the window. By the agreement they had with her, Tsukune had to sit down and explain as well as he could. With the whole newspaper club there, they agreed that this next edition would have an article stating that Tsukune was not accepting any offers of blood for money, and cautioned the student body about making any deals with Mrs. Kurono.

After the last class, Ruby had time to see him. Tsukune waited in the outer office for a half hour past the appointment time before Ruby came out and ushered him in.

Tsukune told Ruby everything. As he spoke, Ruby's face turned blank. Her hands on the desk in front of her curled into fists. Finishing his story, Tsukune added, "There must be something you can do to ... I don't know, make it go away?"

"This is bad," Ruby whispered. "Tsukune, do you know the difference between a spell and a curse?"

"I though a curse was a spell."

Ruby shook her head. Slowly she said, "Spells are pure magic, made by the power of whoever is casting them. Spells can be cast and countered. A curse is different. When someone casts a curse, they put their being, their soul if you will, into it. A curse is a living thing. Curses are not simply dispelled. Curses are permanent, they need to be killed or satisfied to get rid of them."

"I don't want Yukari to die," Tsukune stated.

"Then marry her. You have no other options unless you are willing to suck people dry every day," Ruby said.

"I'm not going to marry her either," Tsukune insisted. "There has to be a way out of this! Can't you talk to Yukari, get her to lift this curse?"

Frowning at him, Ruby said, "She can't. I told you, a curse cannot be undone, that is why they are only used in extreme circumstances. A curse stains the soul of the caster and binds itself to the recipient. If Yukari has cursed you, she is committed. It cannot be un-done, not even if she wanted to. The only thing anyone can hope to do is divert the curse in another direction."

"So, there is a way to get this thing off me?" Tsukune asked hopefully.

"I an not certain it would work. IF it is taken off you, it must be placed on someone else," Ruby said, then asked, "So, who is it you want cursed?"

"Nobody," Tsukune replied quickly.

"Then I can do nothing."

Ruby propped her head up on her arms and looked off at nothing for a moment.

"Hey, Ruby? What if we did that time portal again?" Tsukune asked. "Go back to before Yukari put the curse on me, and explain to her ..." he stopped as Ruby shook her head.

"You would carry the curse back with you, and things would get very messy," Ruby said.

Tsukune had been desperately hoping Ruby had an answer. "There must be something I can do," he said softly.

"There is. You know your options."

.

On the way to club, Tsukune dodged several girls wanting to feed him. Thankfully due to his vampire ears, he heard them long before they saw him, and was able to find a safe route around them. He did note that word had gotten around how good it felt to let him feed, and many girls were eager to experience that for themselves.

Part of his diversionary route took Tsukune was around behind the girl's dorm where Kyoko, Kouta, and Yuki were tending to their garden. Tsukune watched Kouta picking weeds carefully. He seemed very loving toward their project.

A thought crossed Tsukune's mind. How dangerous could a hungry rabbit be? The worst that could happen was he'd clean the school and every store out of vegetables. Ruby had mentioned that the curse could be transferred to another person. At the moment, Tsukune could think of no one better.

.

The newspaper was coming together nicely. Ichi's photo of the girl's soccer team with Sato in the front with her foot on a ball, graced the center of the front page. Ichi wrote the column. Ichi played down the horrible Mid-City team's conduct, saying only that a member of their team caused the forfeit of the game. Tsukune wrote his piece, which was also placed on the front page to let everyone know the blood for money deal was fake. The whole time, Yukari worked on her horoscope and puzzle game like nothing was wrong. With Kurumu's fashion piece, Ren's club news, Mizore's 'school happenings', Moka's list of top grades for the week, and tips for testing, they had a good edition to put out.

.

Tsukune went home. He found Ruby in her upstairs office and told her about his idea.

Ruby eyed him. "You want to transfer the curse to Musagi Kouta?" she asked.

"Yes, if nothing else, no one will get hurt until we can figure out how to get rid of it," Tsukune explained. "He might get fat, but a hungry rabbit is a lot less dangerous that a hungry vampire. At the very least, won't that be better until we can figure something else out?"

"Tsukune, it won't go away, I told you that," Ruby stated.

"Yeah," Tsukune said with a huff, "But I won't let anyone die over this."

Ruby hugged Tsukune. In his ear, she said, "You try your best for all of us, that is why everyone loves you. You are going to have to face the fact you may well lose this one, Tsukune. By doing what she did, Yukari has betrayed us, you must understand that. How long did she say her spell was going to keep the curse at bay?"

"Four more days."

"Then I'll give you three. This pains me greatly to say this, but on the forth day, if you have no answer I will be forced to kill Yukari myself to protect you and the other students."

Tsukune pulled back and gapped at her. "Ruby..." he said in shock.

Ruby's face was a blank mask. "Three days. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do."


	56. Chapter 56

**Rosario + Best laid plans**. CH 56

Tsukune decided it was time to test his vampire abilities. Going on a 'club errand', he went to the common building cafeteria at lunch to look for someone to hypnotize. At a table, a study group of four girls immediately got his attention, wanting to know if he was hungry. He felt guilty doing this, but he had to know if he could control someone. If this worked, maybe he could control Yukari long enough to get rid of this curse.

"Can I ask all of you something?" Tsukune asked innocently.

"Sure," a couple girls said. All nodded. A girl with light brown hair undid the top buttons on her shirt and opened it as she smiled at him.

"Why are you so eager to have me suck your blood?" he asked, then looked at the light brown haired girl.

This girl grinned and said, "Everyone knows how powerful vampires are. I figure if you drink my blood and like it, maybe you'll make me a vampire too!"

"And you?" Tsukune asked the short black haired girl.

"Right! I mean, who wouldn't want to live forever?" she said with a wide grin.

"You?" he asked the girl with long dark hair.

She shrugged and said, "I just really need the money."

"Me too. My boyfriend hates the idea, but I can't think of anything else to get spending money."

Tsukune thought this would be a good mix. Two very willing, and a pair who just wanted the money. If he could hypnotize at least the two eager girls, he might have a chance with Yukari. Looking at each one intently, Tsukune spoke firmly in a smooth of tone as possible. "Listen closely to my voice. You are feeling sleepy, your eyes are getting heavy.."

The long dark haired girl frowned and said, "If you're thinking about getting me in bed, forget it."

"I'm good with sleeping with you," the light brown haired girl said.

"I should warn you, vampire or not, my boyfriend will seriously kick your ass if you try to rape me."

Tsukune shook his head, This wasn't a good start. "No, no, just listen to me.."

"Is this worth some cash, or not?"

"I know! it's a game, He's going to have us do a strip contest or something. The winner gets the money!"

"That's not it," Tsukune insisted.

"I bet he wants a harem, like in the movies," the light brown haired girl said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Will we get to wear those cool looking silk outfits and lay about on those big pillows? That would be awesome!"

"NO," Tsukune cried in frustration. "It's ... nothing! Forget about it."

"So, what is it you want, blood or sex?" the long haired girl demanded.

"This was a bad idea," Tsukune said to himself with a sigh.

"I think being in a harem would be cool!" the light brown haired girl exclaimed.

Lifting his hands up in front of him, Tsukune backed away from them. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll be going now." Tsukune turned and left before things got worse.

"I feel cheated, I though I was getting paid to do something," the long haired girl said as she watched him leave.

"Getting paid to be in a harem would be great!"

"OK, but we'll need more than a couple girls. Let's go find out who'd be interested."

"Yeah, let's build Tsukune-sama a harem!"

"Hey, Suki would be interested, wouldn't she? I mean, she did kidnap him. We could sneak her in, she's out on parole now."

"Yeah! I bet she know s a few girls who might be interseted too!"

.

Ichi walked down the hallway, his nose in a book instead of watching where he was going. He plowed straight into someone, who yelped out in surprise. In front of him, a girl fell to sit looking up at him.

Instead of a school uniform, she was clad in a simple light gray dress and was barefoot. Ichi gazed at her, never having seen such pure white skin. Shining black hair bracketed her western looking face. Her eyes were a luminescent blue. Surprised at her dress, and mesmerized by her beautiful pale complexion, all he could do was stare.

Lifting a delicate hand to him, she asked, "Can you please help me up?"

Her question snapped Ichi back to reality. "I am so sorry!" he cried, and quickly helped her back up. "So clumsy of me, I am so sorry! Are you all right?"

"Fine, thank you," she said with a tiny smile. "I must admit, I was daydreaming myself. The fault is not entirely yours."

Ichi had thought he'd met every student at Witch Hill. "Are you new here?" he asked. Even though she was on her feet, he still held her hand.

"Yes, my name is Agatha. I just arrived here," she said quietly.

Ichi listened to her clear, light voice. It was like the voice of an angel. Casting her a silly grin, he said, "I'm Shibayaku Ichi, what class are you in?"

Agatha eyed him curiously and asked, "Do you know where Miss Toujo's office is?"

"Yes, right this way, come with me," Ichi said eagerly.

Walking with her, Ichi searched for something to say. He finally asked, "So where are you from?"

Agatha hesitated, then said, "I was at Yokai Academy, not far off the path between the girl's dorm and the school."

"Ahh," Ichi said, thinking that was where her house was. "I came from a monastery in the city here."

"That is interesting, did you have your plot there?"

"My what?" Ichi asked, confused.

"Where you slept," Agatha explained. "Mine was in a nice, quiet place."

"Ahh OK," Ichi said, thinking she was talking about a bedroom. "Mine was small, and quiet most of the time. Being able to rest in peace is nice."

"It is," Agatha agreed with a placid smile. "There was some construction going on, so I was moved. The Director said I had to come here."

"What about your place?"

"Gone," Agatha said with a sigh. "Not a stone left in place. Something about a new building going up."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I take it you're staying in the girl's dorm now?" Right after he said it, Ichi knew it was stupid question. He just wanted to keep talking to her.

Agatha offered him a smile. "Where are you staying?"

"The boy's dorm," Ichi said, then winced and added, "I can't really go back to where I was either."

"I guess we are just wandering souls," Agatha said with the cutest smirk Ichi had ever seen.

"Yeah," Ichi agreed, smiling ear to ear. This had to be the cutest girl who ever lived! "Maybe we could just wander together," he said. He then noted they were at the office. He motioned and said, "We're here. Maybe I'll bump into you again some time."

Agatha giggled, casting him that beautiful smirk. "Please don't knock me down again."

Ichi flushed as he realized what he'd just said. "Sorry. Hey, can I buy you lunch today to make up for it?"

Agatha shook her head. "Thank you but no. I hope we'll meet again," she said, casting him her smile.

Ichi waved to her and walked away watching her go in, and ran into a wall. Recovering, he hoped no one noticed. He then remembered how Agatha was dressed. Simple dress, no shoes. He should have offered to help her get some proper clothes. Balling his fists, he whacking himself in the head for his stupidity. Next time he saw her he had to keep his wits together!

.

Tsukune gave up on the idea of hypnotizing someone. He didn't have the time to learn how to do it properly. He went ahead with his plans, being careful certain people knew only certain things. Taking Yukari aside, he promised her an answer tonight, after dark behind the marriage hut. Yukari nodded and thanked him.

Right after the last class, he coaxed Kouta to one side.

Wide, eyed, Kouta squeaked out, "Please don't kill me!"

Checking to be sure no one was looking, Tsukune said, "I'm not going to kill you, keep your voice down! I need your help."

"Me?"

"Yes! Tonight, just after dark, I need you to come to the marriage hut, around the back side away from the school," Tsukune instructed.

"Why me?" Kouta asked, shying away.

Thinking up a reason quickly, Tsukune said, "It's for Kyoko, but it's a secret, so you can't say anything, OK?"

"For Kyoko?" Kouta asked as his ears twitched to perk up.

"I promised that I wouldn't say why. Just be there, OK?" Tsukune begged.

"OH, OK!" Kouta said with a vigorous nod. "Anything for Kyoko!"

"Yeah," Tsukune said under his breath. "Don't forget. And tell no one," Tsukune instructed.

.

Tsukune's next stop was Ruby's office to get the item she made for him.

"This is the transfer container," Ruby said as she showed him a silver medallion with magic symbols ringing the edges. It was hung on a leather thong. After handing it to him she said, "Get Yukari to move the curse into this. Once she does, you must hand it to someone, or have them touch it. They must willingly take it. If you touch them with it, the curse will only move back onto you. If you do not transfer the curse by the first light of morning, the magic will dissipate, and again, you get the curse back."

"Understood," Tsukune said in a serious tone.

"Are you sure you can do this to someone?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tsukune nodded stiffly, he couldn't back out now. "I have to," he stated. "I can't allow anyone to die over this."

Ruby petted his cheek as she said, "No matter what happens, I will stand by you."

"Thank you."

Tsukune left before he could change his mind and give it back to her.

.

Ichi caught sight of Agatha again after school. She was sitting on a bench by the main path, looking off into the distance. He noted she was still wearing her simple gray dress and nothing on her delicate feet.

"Hi Agatha-san," Ichi said cheerfully as he came up.

Agatha turned to him and cast him a brilliant smile. "Ichi-san! I was hoping I'd see you again."

"Me too," Ichi said. "May I sit with you?"

"Please do," Agatha said, patting the bench beside her. "I was just waiting. Miss Toujo said someone would be coming by to show me where I'll be staying," Agatha said brightly.

Seeing she didn't have any paperwork or luggage, he asked, "Didn't you even get a map, or directions to the dorms?"

Agatha shook her head.

Ichi frowned. "Maybe that stuff is in your room already. I can take you to the desk. I can show you around a bit too," he offered.

"I'd like that."

Ichi extended his hand to her. "Shall we?" he asked with a grand gesture.

Agatha let out a giggle and took his hand. "I like you, your funny," she said.

Holding Agatha's hand on his arm, Ichi took Agatha to the sports fields first to begin a tour of the school.

.

Not long after Ichi and Agatha left, two men arrived in a cart towing a trailer loaded up with a coffin, shovels and an old headstone. Stopping by the bench, they looked around.

"Sure this was the place?"

"Miss Toujo said she'd be waiting out here. Wanted to see a sunset before she got re-buried. Guess she wandered off."

"Oh great, so now what do we do?"

With a huff, he said, "Guess we go look for her."

.

Ichi had never felt so good in his whole life. With Agatha by his side, they watched the sun set as they sat side by side holding hands on a bench out in back of the girl's dorm.

"I really like this," Agatha said softly.

They turned to gaze at each other. "Me too." Ichi said as he gazed into her eyes. "I could do this forever."

Cracking a wry grin, Agatha glanced at the last rays of the sun as she said, "You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Ichi returned her grin. "As long as you'll sit here with me," he said as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"That would be lovely, but.."

"There you are," a man called out. Ichi looked past Agatha to see two men approaching.

"Agatha Griswold, right?" the other man asked as he pointed at her.

"Yes," Agatha replied.

The man jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Come on, time to bury you."

Ichi knew he couldn't have heard right. He stood up. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Bury her," the other man stated. "We got your coffin, headstone, the works. Let's go, Agatha."

Agatha stood up. Heart in his throat, Ichi got in front of her. "You ... you're going to kill her?" he asked in shock.

"That's a dead woman, boy. Kiss her goodbye. Come on lady, we don't have all night."

Terrified for Agatha's life, Ichi's heart and mind raced. By how calmly these men talked about killing a beautiful young girl, they had to be hardened professional killers. He didn't see any weapons, but that didn't mean they didn't have them. He had to save her!

Noting they were walking close together and only a few steps away now, Ichi dove towards them. He hit the ground and rolled. As his back touched the ground, he kicked out hard with both legs. His aim was good, he hit both men square in the crotch. As the men yelled and folded, Ichi jumped up and ran to Agatha, grabbing her arm.

"Run!" Ichi cried. Agatha only gapped at him. Sure she was suffering from shock, he scooped her up in a bride's carry and took off.

Ichi ran around the corner of the dorm to get out of their sight. Frantically, he picked the common building to run in front of to further elude the men.

"Ichi...san.." Agatha said weakly as she bounced in his arms.

"They won't get you!" Ichi said, huffing out his promise. Coming to the end of the common building, he ducked around the corner again, and across the path to the boy's dorm. He paused to suck in rasping breaths. Hide her in his room? No, even though girls weren't allowed in the boy's dorm, they still might go in there. Killers didn't follow rules.

A cry of, "You little shit!" came over the wind to them.

"I think you got them angry," Agatha said, wincing at him.

"They will not get you!" Ichi stated firmly. He knew the men were coming, but from where? Going to the back corner, Ichi peeked out. The men were hobbling to the corner of the girl's dorm, taking the path he had. He waited until they were out of sight, then ran behind the Boy's dorm. Noticing a small, round stone building off by itself, Ichi headed down the path to it. He pushed hard, he had to make it there to hide before they could see where he went. He was going to save Agatha!

It was all Ichi could do to make it to that small round building. With her in his arms, and her arms around his neck, he found the strength to keep gong. The entrance between the tall stones was a missing stone in the back side. Walking in on wobbly legs, Ichi noted there was a low inner wall ringing a softly glowing gold band that looked like it was above a solid wood pedestal. Ichi went far enough around the inner wall to find a nice dark spot, then collapsed as controlled as he could to keep Agatha from getting hurt.

Rasping out breaths, Ichi talked low. "Be... as ... quiet...as...you can. I'll do something... if they manage to find us."

"Are you all right?" Agatha asked in a gentle tone as she shifted on his lap. "Why did you do that?"

Ichi got some breath back and said, "I won't let them take you. No one is going to bury you."

Ichi then felt her soft cool hand on his cheek. "Do I mean that much to you?" she asked.

Ichi nodded. "For now, we hide. Tomorrow, we'll go get help," he told her.

"OH, Ichi-san," Agatha said in a voice that melted Ichi's heart. She hugged him. Ichi hugged her back, relishing the feel of this woman in his arms.

.

Tsukune arrived at the marriage hut after dark. He walked around to the back side. Inside, he could hear breathing from someone. It wasn't Yukari or Kouta, he had an idea it was Ichi. There was no one outside. Not wanting to bother Ichi – whatever he was doing in there- Tsukune squatted down to wait for Yukari. With any luck she would arrive before Kouta.


	57. Chapter 57

**Rosario + Parting is such sorrow** CH 57

Tsukune hadn't waited by the hut long when he heard someone coming. Looking in the direction of the light footsteps he heard, he saw the small outline with the big witch's hat that told him it was Yukari. He got up so she could see him, then motioned her to sit down with him by the open doorway.

Yukari settled down next to him. She let out a sniff and said, "Tsukune, I am really sorry, but I had to do this! You don't know what it's like. How much it hurts when I even think about it! Please, no matter what you do, tell me don't hate me," she begged.

Tsukune lowered his head. "I could never hate you, Yukari. But I do loathe what you did," he explained in an even tone. "This is the worst trick you have ever pulled. What makes it so bad is that you betrayed our friendship, and all our friends. Can you understand that?"

Yukari nodded. "Whatever you decide is fine," she said nervously.

"I refuse to decide," Tsukune stated, which made her look at him.

"What? ... you can't! Don't you know what will happen?" she cried.

"I know," Tsukune said firmly. "I also cannot make a choice that is forced on me like this. You decided this. You cursed me. As long as I am saddled with this curse, I will not decide anything."

"You have to!" Yukari complained. "If you can't live with me as your wife, then kill me. It's that simple."

Tsukune shook his head. "You seem to forget. We helped Ruby build this school, didn't we? This is our friend Ruby's achievement. This is her pride and joy. To me, this is sacred ground. I refuse to kill a friend here. I will also not be forced to marry you. Don't you want a husband that wants to marry you of his own free will?"

"But, in a couple days, you won't be able to help your hunger," Yukari said in a whine.

"I'll go someplace else. Disappear. Bury myself or row a friggin boat to a deserted island then destroy the boat. Anything, but kill someone who doesn't deserve it," Tsukune stated.

"No," Yukari said in a whisper. "Tsukune, you can't!"

"Then give me a real choice!" Tsukune said firmly. Pulling the medallion out, he showed it to her and said, "Put the curse in this. Let ME decide what to do with it. Otherwise, please tell everyone I love them very much, but I had to go."

Yukari stared at the medallion. Tears came to her eyes as her mouth quivered. "I didn't mean it to turn out like this," she said in a tiny voice. "I never meant to drive you away."

"I can't wait any longer. Move the curse, or say goodbye," Tsukune stated as he watched her.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"It's my curse. It's my choice, isn't it?" Tsukune said in his firm tone. Hearing footsteps, Tsukune got up. It had to be Kouta coming. "If you're going to do this for me, you better do it now," he warned.

Wearing a look of frustration, Yukari touched the medallion with her wand as she touched Tsukune. She said a few words and the medallion glowed briefly. Her face then took on a look of defeat. "It's done," she said in a dull tone.

"Hey, Tsukune! I really need your help," Ichi said from behind him.

Medallion still dangling from his hand, Tsukune turned to see Ichi holding the hand of a woman's corpse. She was pretty, but from the lack of blood smell and no heartbeat, he knew she was dead. "Ichi, what's going on?" he asked.

Motioning to the woman, Ichi said, "You have to help us! Some men want to kill Agatha."

"You're kidding, right?" Tsukune asked.

"No, this is serious!" Ichi insisted.

"Oh! How pretty!" Agatha said. Before Tsukune knew it, she grabbed the medallion and held it up to look at it.

The medallion flashed again. Too late, Tsukune jerked it away from her.

"Uh oh," Yukari said quietly, and backed away.

"Hey Tsukune, I'm here!" Kouta announced as he rounded the hut and came into view. He was also holding Kyoko's hand.

Agatha grunted and doubled over. She let out a screeching cry.

"Agatha?" Ichi asked as he eyed her.

"She's a zombie, and she's hungry!" Yukari shouted as she jumped away.

Tsukune felt the change in Agatha the same time her skin turned a mottled purple. Her eyes flashed red, she opened her mouth to show sharp jagged teeth. This zombie had the curse, this was bad. Tsukune grabbed Ichi and flung him away. "Kouta, Kyoko, RUN!" Tsukune cried.

Agatha snapped her head up to glare at Tsukune. The pretty face was gone, now mottled skin stretched over bone. She regarded him briefly, then turned to let out a growl as she saw Kouta and Kyoko gapping at her.

Agatha ran toward the two tasty targets. Fearing for their lives, Tsukune jumped on her and dragged her to the ground.

"RUN!" Tsukune wailed as he tried to get a better grip on the zombie.

Agatha threw Tsukune off her and up against the wall. Letting all his vampire power out, Tsukune dove on her again and tried to pin her down. She twisted, trying to bite him. In a fast wrestling match, Agatha snapped at him, teeth clapping loudly together as Tsukune fought to hold onto her and keep from being bitten. Agatha, growling and snapping, fought viciously as they rolled on the ground, kicking up bits of dirt as each tried to gain a purchase to gain an advantage on the other.

Ichi got to his feet a dozen yards away. "What are you doing to her!" he wailed. "STOP IT!"

Tsukune managed to kick Agatha away. She shot into the hut so hard, the large stone broke. The stone tipped to fall as Agatha hit the ground and launched herself at Tsukune with a screeching cry.

"NOW!" Ruby's voice boomed from overhead.

Set to receive the charge, Tsukune found himself grabbed and lifted up into the air.

Below, Agatha landed where he had been, and glared at him with a snarl.

Her wings out, Ruby bellowed out a mystical word as she dropped from the air to strike the ground with her wand. The ground under Agatha grew a wide split as an earthquake rocked the area. With a high pitched scream, Agatha fell into the crevasse. Her scream faded as she she fell out of sight. Another word from Ruby and the ground closed up. The marriage hut collapsed from the eathquake.

As this happened, Tsukune saw Kurumu had him. She settled back down as the ground shaking subsided. Instead of releasing Tsukune, Kurumu hugged him tightly. "We did it, YA-HOO!" she cried happily.

"That didn't go as planned," Ruby said in a tired breath.

"What ... where's Agatha?" Ichi asked as he stumbled up and ran to the last place she had been.

Tsukune watched Ichi's stricken face as he approached. Turning to Tsukune, Ichi asked in a daze, "Where is Agatha?"

"She's gone," Ruby said quietly.

Ichi glanced at Ruby. His eyes hardened as he glared at Tsukune. "What did you do to her? We came to you because she needed HELP, and YOU KILLED HER!" he wailed.

Tsukune's mouth dropped open. Even though Agatha was already dead, it was obvious her and Ichi had something going. "I ... I'm sorry," he said weakly.

Tears welling in his eyes, Ichi screamed, "Sorry doesn't cut it! She needed your help, and you KILLED HER!"

Ichi charged Tsukune. Kurumu stepped away as Ichi ran into Tsukune fist first. Tsukune took the punches as Ichi pounded on him and cried. After a dozen or so weakening punches, Ichi fell to moan out in agony Tsukune's feet. "All she wanted... a little joy. She was so happy just to sit and watch a sunset, and you friggin MURDERED HER!" Ichi wailed again, then burst into racking sobs.

Seeing Ichi's grief, Tsukune could only stare at him. "I ... you weren't suppose to be here," he said weakly. "Ichi, I'm so sorry."

Ichi lay curled up, crying miserably.

"I'm sorry too. Agatha wasn't suppose to interact with anyone," Ruby offered.

"You knew about this?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, we do," Kurumu said, casting a glare at Yukari.

"Yukari," Ruby said sternly as she watched Ichi cry. The little witch to looked at her. Ruby's voice was hard as she said, "You have betrayed your friends. Go up to the house and get your things. You are no longer welcome here. Perhaps you should go home and grow up. Maybe we can try again, in a few years." Ruby then jumped into the air and flew away.

Kurumu walked over to Kouta and Kyoko, who were still watching the events in shock. "Could you please take Ichi-san back to his room?" she asked.

"What just happened?" Kyoko asked in a frightened daze.

Kurumu shook her head. "You don't want to know, trust me. Just be happy we're all still alive," she said.

"But... what was it Tsukune wanted?" Kouta asked nervously.

Kurumu thought for a second, then said, "A diversion, and you did it just fine. Please, take Ichi-san back to his dorm for us."

Kurumu went over to Tsukune, put an arm around hm and led him away. Kyoko and Kouta picked up a sobbing Ichi. With Ichi between them, one of his arms over each of their sholders, they lead him back down the path.

Yukari stood motionless, staring at nothing as everyone departed.

.

Walking back up to the house with Kurumu holding tight to him, Tsukune asked, "Does Moka know?"

"Yes. Ruby told us all right after you talked to her. We agreed Moka shouldn't take part, because if she changed form, it might harm Akemi. Moka didn't like it, but agreed to let us handle it. We didn't tell you, because that would only complicate matters," she explained. "It was bad enough Ichi found Agatha and from the looks of it, he grew quite attached to her very quickly," she said with a sigh.

"What about Agatha? I mean, did she really die, was she really destroyed?" Tsukune asked.

"Ruby knows the details, but the real Agatha died a long time ago. Ruby sent for her corpse from the cemetery at Yokai. Someone animated it with a personality for her. Ruby needed a pseudo-living creature so the curse would take on the corpse. It was all magic. No one really died tonight."

"Ichi thinks so," Tsukune mussed.

"I'm sure Ruby will explain it to him in due time."

They walked a bit further. Tsukune frowned and said, "I really feel bad for Yukari."

"We all do. Even me," Kurumu offered with a slight grin. "She did this to herself."

"Yeah," Tsukune said weakly. He knew what she said was true, but it still felt like he'd lost a little bit of something deep inside him.


	58. Chapter 58

**Rosario + Binding wounds** CH 58

While the construction crew was rebuilding the marriage hut with Ruby's help, a smaller construction project was going on next to it.

Ichi raked the gravel smooth around Agatha's headstone that was bracketed by flowerpots. Put in the exact location where the earth had swallowed her up, the cross shaped granite stone had a good, wide base to keep it from falling over. After Ichi had the gravel smooth, he checked the larger stones ringing the memorial to be sure they made a perfect circle.

Once he was satisfied, Ichi knelt down just outside the stone ring. Looking at the memorial, he said, "Ruby-sama explained everything to me. She told me that you weren't really alive. I just want you to know that to me, you were. I did the best with what I have here, I hope it pleases you. I don't have any yet, but as soon as the garden club's roses come up Kyoko-san said I could have two to put in your planters here." His breath hitched and caught. He paused, then went on. "I have had nightmares about that night. I have also thought hard about it. I don't think Tsukune meant to ... do whatever it was that made you ... like that. Although I am very sad, I can't hate him. I don't think you'd want me to, either."

Frowning, Ichi said, "My first impulse was to leave this place. I mean, that night I thought I learned what monsters really are. The truth is I've seen too much ... good in everyone I've met here to turn away from ... my friends." Taking another deep breath, he said, "From here, the sunset is lovely. When I can, I'll come watch it with you. I prayed for you. Some day, when it's my turn to pass on, I hope to see you again. Until then, my sweet Agatha, please rest in peace."

Ichi got up and kissed the headstone, then walked down the path.

.

Yamoto Suki proudly showed her pass at the gate up onto Witch Hill as she went in with the volunteer constructions workers and four of her fellow 'future servants' of the now famous 'Aono clan' of vampires. Taking the right turn just inside the gate, the line of vans passed by the school buildings as they followed the fence line, then drove up the road to the top of the hill.

As soon as Suki had gotten word of the harem that was to be formed, she immediately tracked down Mrs. Kurono, who was the organizer for the Aono family. Suki had stated her case of Tsukune needing his own harem dedicated to him for his 'personal needs', and not just some random girls who were willing to have their blood sucked for money. Mrs. Kurono not only liked the idea, she hugged Suki in joy when she found out Suki already had a list of seven girls eager and waiting to fill the harem. Mrs. Kurono also named Suki as the 'Harem Mistress', who would be responsible for the harem, maids, butlers and grounds people who would be the household staff.

The vans pulled up in a line at the construction site. Suki got out, noting the 'castle' so far was nothing more than a large foundation with the basement being cut from the bedrock underneath. Stone steps carved out of the rock lead down into the dig. Scaffolds and hoists stood over the foundation. Nearby was the excavated rock, sorted in piles and stacks for later use. Power saws and tools were scattered about the site.

Suki studied the site, then the grand view of the ocean from atop the cliff. Her heart swelled with joy. Yes, this was a proper place for the home of such powerful beings. She would ensure that Lord Tsukune and lady Aono, the beautiful and powerful Akashiya Moka, would be proud of their home and their servants.

.

Hosoi and Ruby walked up the path, arms around each other. Mariko skipped along beside Hosoi holding his hand. Ahead of them, Tsukune still in his black and silver trimmed uniform from soccer practice walked between Moka and Kurumu.

Clearing his throat, Hosoi glanced at Mariko to be sure she was wearing her headband, then asked, "Mariko, you remember Nana, don't you?"

"The girl that isn't really my sister," Mariko said, bobbing her head. "I remember her, she doesn't fight very well."

Hosoi winced, the last time they met hadn't been very pleasant. Mariko had beaten the hell out of Nana. "Nana is still important to us, Mariko. I am going to ask her to attend the wedding of Ruby and myself. I want you and her to get along while she's here," he said firmly.

Mariko looked up at him with a frown. She glanced at Ruby, then looked straight ahead.

"Please, Mariko. This is important to me," Hosoi asked.

In a dull tone, Mariko said, "OK, Papa. Ku-mama is coming, isn't she?"

Looking back Kurumu said, "Of course we'll be there!"

"Have you set a date yet?" Moka asked.

"The last Saturday of the Spring Break. It will be a little less hectic with school out," Hosoi said.

"That will be our last chance before the rainy season. I really want an outdoor wedding. That would be wonderful," Ruby said with a happy blush.

"Hurruph," Mariko grumbled quietly.

Hearing Mariko's displeasure, Ruby added, "We also want Nana here to help her with something. I have the spells to regrow her limbs for her. We can regrow your arm then also, Mariko."

"You can do that?" Mariko asked.

Ruby nodded to her with a bright smile. "I have found the proper spells. That is, only if you want me to," she said tentatively.

"OK," Mariko said a little happier.

"That's great, Mariko! You'll get your arm back!" Moka cried happily.

"Good for you, Mariko!" Tsukune added.

"Ya-hooo," Kurumu added as she thrust a fist in the air.

Smiling at Kurumu, Mariko called out, "Ya-hooo!"

Ruby was glad Mariko was at least responding well to Kurumu. Still, it seemed she had a long way to go before Mariko came around to accept her as her new mother.

.

In the kitchen of the Maple Inn, Yuka was making dinner as Nana came in holding an unfolded paper airplane.

"Hey, Yuka, this hit me in the head when I was feeding Wanta," Nana said as she held it up to her.

Yuka took the paper and unfolded it. As she read it, her eyes widened. "Who gave this to you?" she asked.

"No one was there, it just flew over and hit Nana," Nana explained.

"This is old style script," Yuka said as she noted the writing and the small crow adorning the top of the old style parchment.

Yuka read the letter. "It says, Dear Nana, you are hereby invited to the joining ceremony of Hosoi Kurama and Ruby Toujo on Witch Hill, to take place at noon on the seventeenth of May. The wedding will take place outdoors on the cliffs overlooking the ocean. Feel free to bring guests and plan for an overnight stay. If you plan to attend, please be ready to go at the front door to your residence at noon on the eighteenth. We will escort you though the portal at that time. It's signed, Hosoi Kurama and Ruby Toujo."

Nana's face lit up as Yuka read. She then happily proclaimed, "Nana can go visit Papa! Can we all go?"

"That's what it says," Yuka said eyeing the letter. She then frowned and said, "I've never heard of a place called Witch Hill."

"Yes you have, Yuka!" Nana said happily. "Papa is living over the rainbow, remember? Nana thinks that is where the good witch lives, just like in that Wizard of Oz story!"

Yuka laughed a nervous laugh and said, "Oh, Nana, that is just a story. There's no such thing as witches."

.

Mizore walked with Yukari up the path to her parent's house. Both had been silent all the way from when they got on the bus at Witch Hill. Seeing her house, Yukari slowed and stopped.

"It's not fair," she said in a rough tone. "Miss tittie-pie gets to be married with Tsukune and Moka, but not me!"

Mizore eyed Yukari with her stare. "Be lucky they kept what you did from me. Tsukune would never hurt you. I would have driven an ice javelin through your heart, had I known at the time."

Spinning to glare at Mizore, Yukari said, "You would have done the same thing! You tried to get in on that marriage too, didn't you?"

"I did," Mizore stated. "But unlike you, I would never hurt Tsukune to accomplish that goal. You did. That is why they sent you home. You almost got one or more of our friends killed. You don't do that to people who are important to you."

"I never meant to hurt anyone!" Yukari cried, balling her little fists. "It wasn't suppose to turn out like that! You know how it feels to be left out, how can you live with it?"

"It is not easy at times," Mizore admitted. "But Tsukune is my dear friend. How things came out, is how they came out. I would never do something bad to him. Ruby is right, you are very smart, but you are not grown up enough to handle your emotions. Take the time to grow up."

'Then what?" Yukari asked in a snap. "I still won't be able to marry Tsukune and Moka. I still won't EVER be part of their family. Neither will you!"

"Wrong," Mizore stated. "We are family, all of us. That is one thing you don't understand. We are close friends, and always will be."

"But, you'll never be able to make love with Tsukune, will you?" Yukari asked, hoping to break Mizore's stern look and make her feel as defeated as she did.

"Wrong again," Mizore stated. "It feels very nice when Tsukune drinks from me," she said blushing. "And we know all six places Tsukune takes Kurumu and Moka out by the cliffs to make love. Although Ren doesn't seem to last as long when we're watching Tsukune and Kurumu."

Yukari gapped at her. "You ... while they..." she asked weakly.

"It's like watching a porno, only better," Mizore said with a wide grin. Glancing up the path, Mizore said, "I think you can find your way from here. See you."

Yukari stood slack-jawed as she watched Mizore leave. She then gave a shudder and mumbled, "That's so gross!"


	59. Chapter 59

Rosario + Information digging CH 59

The tall Englishman stood in line at the sports arena with his 'fellow tourist'. He eyed the banner over the entrance that read: 'Witch Hill Academy VS Kyoto Senior High' with distaste. "Surely they are not all witches," he said under his breath.

"Not all of them," his companion replied in the same low tone. "From my understanding they have quite the mix of just about everything. This certainly will be interesting to watch."

"Indeed," the Englishman agreed.

Making their way to the entrance, a smiling woman asked, "Which school are you here for?"

"Witch Hill, M'lady."

"Are you parents or guardians?" she asked.

"No, M'lady. We just came to watch a rousing game of football."

The woman bowed slightly and said, "May I have your names, sirs?"

The Englishman said, "I am Sir John Smith, my friend here is Mr. William Smith."

"The Witch Hill bleachers are to the right. The four lower rows of bleachers are for parents and guardians. All the upper bleachers are open. Please enjoy the game," she said with a bow.

John returned her bow. "Thank you, M'lady."

Passing a 'support your team!' stand, John bought a pair of black, silver trimmed pendants that bore the red WH letters, and two blazers that bore the same color scheme. He and William took seats mid-field just above the team benches. Below them were many family members. Men, women and all ages of children.

"Looks like a normal enough lot," William said.

John eyed the players. The boys did look normal. Scanning their supporters, he said, "Yes, but is is hard to tell from just seeing them. After all, many young people are prone to strange hair colors and styles these days."

The teams went out onto the field. In a line, they bowed to each other, then took up their positions. The ref did a coin toss, and placed the ball down in front of the Witch Hill forwards.

"I say, that poor girl down there only has one arm," William noted.

John noted the small blond girl that was waving her one arm as she stood up beside the man that he guessed was her father. "William, tell me if I'm wrong, but I do believe she is standing on nothing," John said.

They looked closer. Underneath the one armed girl with long curly hair, there was a large gap between her and the bench.

"I believe you are correct," William said, scrutinizing her. "Witchcraft?"

"That would be a safe assumption,'" John agreed.

The game started. John watched intently, looking for any signs that something besides normal athletic ability was being used on the field. Both teams were good, and it appeared the Witch Hill team had the edge, but were not using any extraordinary measures. From the fans, he noted one woman with very long black hair done up in pigtails, was carrying a very elaborate and odd looking cane. John studied it.

"Does she have a scepter?" William asked.

"That is no scepter. She has a Witches' wand," John stated.

Throughout the game, John caught no evidence of cheating. Witch Hill won 8-2, and after the game, both sides lined up and bowed to each other again. The only evidence of monsters he found was a few rather blatant incidences in the stands of anything abnormal. Even if none of the players seemed to be monsters, there were some family members who were. Namely the blond girl, a brown haired girl who suddenly grew a furry head, long ears and a long furry tail as she cheered, and the pregnant blue haired girl who briefly sprouted long leathern wings and a thin tail as she yelled "YA-HOO!". The purple haired girl beside her smacked her in the back of the head, and the wings retracted back into her body.

.

Leaving the game, John and William found a park bench to sit on while the teams and families departed.

"That was a bit perplexing," John said. "There were obviously monsters there, many kinds as you pointed out. But they were rather well behaved."

"I was expecting mischief as well," William agreed. "Other than a few interesting shows from the spectators, that was a good, well played game of football. If these creatures are planning mischief, they did not exhibit any trickery today. What worries me is that if they have an entire school, just how many monsters are in this city?"

"That is what we are here to find out," John stated. "Let's go visit that florist whom we've heard so much about."

They got up to leave, and for some reason, John felt like he was being watched. Acting casual, he looked around, scanning the area. On first pass, he missed it. Looking back over the park, he saw a glimpse of purple beside a tree. The purple haired girl was watching them, unblinking.

With a huff, John proceeded on. "Well, then, it seems we have been discovered already," he said dryly.

.

John and William walked to the north end of the city where this lake, and the monster florist was suppose to be. Stopping by their hotel room, they deposited their Witch Hill paraphernalia. Not long after leaving, they noticed a billboard that showed a shark-man on one side, with a promise to 'take a big bite' out of people's financial worries.

"That's a bit tongue in cheek, isn't it?" William asked.

"Indeed. Even more so that if that really is the owner," John agreed.

They walked through the streets, noting oddities here and there. Some were questionable, others like the small man with a hard hat flying up the side of a building under construction, left no doubt that man was some kind of monster. After seeing that, a woman who was cleaning a third story window by clinging to the side of the building with her six other legs, and a centaur who came trotting across an intersection carrying two small children who were laughing with glee, John had to wonder if they needed to go all the way out to this florist.

After their long walk that left no doubt that monsters inhabited this city, they made it to the suburbs where the florist shop was. John noted the place was busy. A few cars were in the parking lot, and a delivery boy got into a van painted in a bright flower scheme and marked 'Yanaka's flowers and greenery'.

Inside the shop, different kinds of plants were on display. A couple left with a flat of bright flowers. A few others were browsing the rows of flowering plants set up for display. One lady at the counter was ringing out a man who was buying yellow roses that had red tips.

John walked up to the counter. Another girl wearing a green apron came up on the other side.

"May I help you, sir?" she asked.

"May I speak to the owner, please?" John asked.

The girl went over to the lady who was finished ringing the man out. The lady came over and asked, "I am Mrs. Yanaka, may I help you?"

"I was hoping to speak to Mr. Yanaka," John explained.

"He is out on a landscaping survey for a customer. Is this business?" she asked.

"My name is Sir John Smith, I'm from England. I heard of your shop, and was wondering if you had any flowering plants that do well in our rainy British climate," he explained.

Mrs. Yanaka's eyes widened. "You came all the way from England to see our shop?" she asked.

"Not exactly, Ma'am, but while we are visiting, I heard of it so I decided to visit."

"OH well, thank you for stopping in!" she said happily. "I don't know for sure what would be best, Toshio is the expert, but we do have plants that do better in the shade. Perhaps those would be suitable. Those are over there, in the last row. If you want to come back tomorrow, I am sure Toshio will be happy to assist you."

"Thank you, Ma'am," John said pleasantly. He then paused and said, "I hate to ask this, but I also heard that Mr. Yanaka ... isn't human?"

Mrs. Yanaka laughed and said, "Ahh I see! At the end of the counter here we have pictures of Toshio tending to the greenhouse. Please, feel free to look them over. We only have so many, so we ask you not take any for souvenirs."

John thanked her again and went over to look at the photos. He paged through the album with William looking on. The pictures showed a man sized lizard with a long tail filling pots, watering, and tending to tiny plants.

"He's an iguana," William said vacantly.

"Yes, and apparently he knows his plants," John commented. "It's hard to believe they are so accepted here."

John felt compelled to buy something, so he bought two packets of 'shade tree' flower seeds that were guaranteed to grow if the directions were followed.

On the long walk back to the hotel, John no longer searched for 'anything strange', he found plenty just walking down the street.

"Look up there," William said, pointing up.

Overhead, a woman in a short skirt flew by on her double pair of translucent fairy wings. John noted others on the street looked up and and pointed, but no one seemed surprised.

"Well, she does look cute from here," William noted.

"Most likely moody, though," John said dryly.

.

Back in the hotel, John called and to make his initial report. He explained about the football game, and the various oddities they'd seen.

"Sir John, how many monsters do you think there are?" the man on the other end asked.

"Let me put it this way," John said. "If you swung a dead cat by the tail in this city, you'd be hard pressed not to hit a monster. Does that answer your question?"

"Have you found any clue what they are planning?"

"That's not going to be so easy, we already picked up a tail. As far as any mischief, we've found nothing. This may take a while."

"Get an apartment. Take all the time you need. And try to find those vampires, they are our major concern."

"I will report when we have something."

.

Nakamura Yuka had thought she was good at manipulating people. She was nothing compared to her father's harlot girlfriend. Ageha charmed one of her Father's competitors into a mutual agreement that even Yuka knew would eventually ruin the man. Their neighbor had a Mercedes-Benz that was precious to him. He wouldn't even let his wife sit in it, let alone drive it. The car hardly ever left the garage. Ageha talked him into letting her borrow it for a whole day.

The more Yuka learned about Mrs. Kurono, the more she realized not only could she not win against the slutty blue-haired boob monster on anything, but also that she could learn a lot from this woman. Maybe having her for a mother would not be such a bad thing.

Instead of dreading when Ageha came over, Yuka found herself talking to her father and asking if she would visit more often. Unfortunately, Mrs. Kurono (Like Yuka really believed she had ever been married) was a busy woman and only showed up sporadically. Yuka was sure that the harlot's 'business dealings' were carefully laid plots to suck money out of people. How she wished Ageha was around more to teach Yuka her secrets!

Yuka got a chance to visit Mrs. Kurono. Her father had an important package to deliver to her, so Yuka all but begged to deliver it for him. It was a small box, double the size of the ones envelopes came in. It was also plainly wrapped and sealed.

Going to the high-rise penthouse where Mrs. Kurono was, Yuka noted a pair of study men guarding the entrance off the elevator.

"I'm here to see Mother Ageha," Yuka said with a bright smile.

The men looked at each other. "Who are you?" one man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nakamura Yuka," she said, then gave a tittering laugh, "I suppose I shouldn't call Mrs. Kruono 'mother' yet. After all her and my father haven't gotten married. She just seems like my mother," Yuka said, casting them an impish smile.

Unimpressed by her words, one of the men noticed the package she was carrying. He opened the door. "Go on in, Miss Nakamura."

Yuka went into the suite. Taking in the the marble floors, decorative columns, and the highly polished real wood walls, she knew she had been right, Ageha Kurono was rich – most likely off other people's money.

Laughter caught her attention. Over in the horseshoe shaped couch, Ageha sat with five other men who were laughing at her wit. She caught sight of Yuka and waved her over.

"OH, Yuka, please join us!" Ageha said cheerfully.

Yuka went over and sat down by her. With a bright smile, she handed the package to Ageha, saying, "Mother Ageha, father sent this for you."

"Isn't that sweet," Ageha said, sporting her own radiant smile. She petted Yuka's hair and said, "Such a lovely girl you've turned into!" She took the package. "Be sure to thank your father for me. His support means so much."

Yuka got it, that package was full of money. Ageha was siphoning off her father too! Holding her smile in place, she said, "We are always happy to help. And we are always eager for you to visit."

"Thank you, dear." Ageha passed a fingernail along one edge of the package. Those nails had to be sharp, the seal and package split open. Ageha looked in briefly then handed it to one of the men, saying, "Mr. Aono, this is for you. Please ensure all the volunteers are properly cared for. We must treat them kindly for donating their time."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kurono. This project would not be possible, if we did not have your gracious support," Koji replied.

Yuka had seen the bills tightly stacked within the box. Mrs. Kurono wanted this money for some kind of charity?

Koji got up. "I must be going, it has been a pleasure," he said with a bow.

"Have a good day, Mr. Aono, and please say hello to your beautiful wife for me," Ageha said with her ever present smile.

"A charity?" Yuka asked, not believing it.

Ageha winked at her and said in a low voice, "Pregnant women need homes also. Yes?"

Another man got up and bowed. "Mrs. Kurono, I must be going as well. Business, you know. You have my undying gratitude for helping to look after Ruby. SHE would have been proud."

"You are quite welcome, Mr. Matsumoto."

Yuka sat stunned as the men departed. Three of Ageha's visitors were big business men, the men who owned and controlled most of the city. By how they acted, Ageha controlled them.

"My dear, I'm afraid I must be going also," Ageha told her. "Things to do."

Yuka got up with her, in awe of this woman. Her mouth began to speak on it's own. "Mrs. Kurono, it would be an honor to me and my father, if you were to be my mother," she said, then flushed at what she just blurted out.

Ageha stared at her briefly, then laughed. "Oh child, you are so impressionable!" she said with a wave of her hand. Putting an arm around her, Ageha led her to the door. "I believe our agreement was that you were going to work on your behavior and help your father. In return, I would not marry him. Isn't that right?"

"But ... I want to learn from you," Yuka said pleadingly.

"Just keep your eyes and ears open, child. That is the best way to learn," Ageha said in a light tone. "Please remember to thank your father for his support."

Before Yuka realized it, she was outside the door, and Ageha had shut it behind her. The men at the door guided her to the elevator, and even pushed the buttons for her.

Going down in the elevator, Yuka whispered, "Damn, she's good."

.

Moka and Kasumi sat at a small table in a restaurant with their shopping bags in chairs beside them. Having finished their meals, they waited for the check.

"It was really nice of you to bring me shopping. I've had a good time," Moka said to her mother-in-law.

In a conspiratorial tone, Kasumi asked, "Isn't it nice to get away for a while, just the two of us?"

"It is," Moka agreed with a nod. "Not that I don't like going places with everyone, but this is more relaxing."

"Here you are, Mrs. Aono. Thank you for stopping by," the waitress said as she put the check on the table.

"It's been pleasure," Moka and Kasumi replied at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled.

Their bellies well rounded out, Kasumi leaned back to balance herself as she got up. Moka rose up faster and went around the table to help her.

"Thank you, dear," Kasumi said, holding onto her hand for support. Moka scooped up all the bags, the handles trailing down the length of her left forearm. Kasumi paid the bill. On their way out, a foreign man paused to hold the door for them.

"May I carry those for you?" he asked Moka, indicating the bags bunched together as they dangled from her arm.

"Thank you, sir, but I'm fine," Moka assured him. She followed Kasumi out to the bus stop. The foreign man followed her. The man checked the bus schedule. Upon seeing Moka helping Kasumi sit, he raced over to assist.

"Boy or girl?" he asked Kasumi.

"A boy, eight months along. He's already kicking to get out," Kasumi said with a grin.

When he looked at Moka, she offered, "A girl, her name's Akemi. She's been rather active also."

"How wonderful," the man said with a smile. "If I may ask about these schedules. I hate to impose, but I am rather bad at reading these maps. This bus is going to the south side, am I correct?"

"You're right," Moka assured him. "It will be a long ride for you, though. This bus goes all the way up past Witch Hill before it makes it's way down to the south part of town."

"At lest I'll get there," the man said, then bowed to them. "I am William Smith, from England."

"Aono Kasumi, please to meet you, sir."

"Aono Moka, pleased to meet you, sir."

William's eyes widened briefly as Moka introduced herself. Recovering quickly, he guessed, "Related ... by marriage?"

"Yes, that's very good," Kasumi told him. "Moka-san is my daughter-in-law."

"Just a good guess," William said with a shrug. "It is great to see you get along well with your son's wife. My mother has, shall we say, not the best view of my partner."

"That's sad to hear," Kasumi offered. "So, how long are you staying?"

"It depends if I get the job I am looking at. Anywhere from a month or two, to ... who knows how long?" William said with a gesture. "I may just become your neighbor if things work out well."

"I wish you the best," Kasumi said.

Sitting down by Kasumi, William said in a lower tone, "There is one thing that bothers me. You have lived here for a time, correct?"

"Most of my life, yes."

Frowning, he said, "I have heard all kinds of rumors about monsters inhabiting the city. Is the rumor true? I would not want to put my family in danger."

Kasumi glanced over at Moka before she said, "I would say that if you and your family are well mannered, there is nothing to worry about."

"But I heard there are vampires. Aren't you afraid of being randomly attacked by one?"

This made Moka snap her head to look at him. Speaking firmly, she said, "Mr. Smith, there are no vampires here that are going to attack anyone at random. As Kasumi-san said, as long as you and your family have proper manners, nothing will happen to you."

William again seemed shocked for an instant. He nodded. "As you say, Mrs. Aono. I never meant to offend," he replied.

"No offense taken," Moka said.

Kasumi looked down the street. "Here comes this bus," she said to get off the topic.

.

William helped Mrs. Kasumi Aono get on, then held a few of the bags so Moka could sit beside her. Outwardly, he was calm and pleasant. Inwardly, his mind was reeling. He was sitting by Aono Moka, maiden name, Akashiya Moka, THE powerful vampire princess who was said to be ruling the monsters here.

He had been expecting some grand presence, or at least a toothy vampire that sneered at people. Aono Moka was nothing of the sort. If he hadn't known who she was, he would have thought she was just an average young mother who was a bit on the strong side. That large, ornate rosary she wore was also a puzzle. He decided not to ask about it. Moka was being very friendly and pleasant. This close, he didn't want to do anything to anger her just in case the rumors were true. The last thing he wanted was to go flying through the side of a moving bus.

.

"Find anything interesting?" John asked, working at his laptop as William came in.

William sat down and let out a huff. "Indeed. You will never guess who I sat beside on the bus today," he said with a smirk.

"Someone who can point us towards a vampire?" John asked as he scanned his notes.

"I'd say so. Akashiya Moka, the vampire princess herself."

John looked up from his laptop. "Do tell," he said quietly.

William nodded. "And her mother-in-law. We had a pleasant talk, and both are quite pregnant. I have the feeling there are things that we are not being told."


	60. Chapter 60

Rosario + Lord Tsukune CH 60

Early morning, Tsukune stumbled to the bathroom. Seeing the door shut, he knocked. No one answered. He opened the door to find Ruby on the toilet, head down as she snored.

"Gahh!" Tsukune gasped and shut the door. He knocked again and called out, "Ruby ... Ruby!" Five times he called out, then stated, "Ruby, wake up, I gotta go!"

"What are you yelling about?" Kurumu asked as she came down the hallway, bleary-eyed.

"Ruby is sleeping in there," Tsukune explained as he pointed to the bathroom door.

Kurumu frowned at him, then went in the bathroom. Shorty, Ruby came out, bid him good morning, and went back to her room.

"Hurry up, please?" Tukune asked through the door.

"You can come in if you want," Kurumu replied.

Seeing Mariko coming, Tuskune decided to wait. "Just, hurry up, OK?" he asked.

Kurumu came out as Mariko got to the door. "Morning, sweetie," Kurumu said as she stood in front of Tsukune and let Mariko go in. She then turned to Tsukune. With a frown she asked, "You slept with Moka AGAIN last might, didn't you?"

Frustrated, Tsukune eyed the bathroom door as Mariko went in. He looked at Kurumu and asked, "Huh?"

"That's three night in a row," Kurumu said unhappily. "Don't you like me any more?"

Confused, Tsukune said, "Yeah but ... you're keeping track?"

Casting him a pleading look, Kurumu said, "I just want to know you love me too!"

Shifting from foot to foot, all Tsukune was thinking about was getting into the bathroom. "I do! I just didn't think..."

"Morning," Moka said, hurrying down the hall. Seeing them waiting outside, she let out a small whine and asked, "Can I be next?"

"You've been next," Kurumu said, shooting her a glare.

"Huh?" Moka asked innocently. "I just have to go."

Tsukune felt like he was going to burst, but seeing Moka's scrunched up face, he relented and let her go in first. Mariko came out and Moka all but dove into the bathroom.

"You still like to sleep with me, don't you?" Kurumu asked quietly.

Thinking only of his bladder that was about to explode, Tsukune mumbled, "Outside." He headed out to find a bush to go behind.

Kurumu gapped at him as he left. "Outside?" she asked in disbelief, then scowled at his departing form. "No! NOT outside, in my room all night!" she stated.

"Hold that thought!' Tsukune called back, and ran out the back door.

Kurumu balled her fists. "Ohhhh!" she whined. She couldn't wait for her baby to be born so she could get her figure back!

.

Tsukune managed to relieve himself away from the house and not get eaten by a plant monster. Coming in the back door, he noticed Kyo's friend, Yuki, in the kitchen with an apron on, helping Moka get breakfast together.

Seeing him come in, Yuki cast him a bright smile. "Good morning, Lord Aono," she said cheerfully.

"Huh? Ahhh, morning," Tsukune replied, confused.

"Yuki-san, Minori-san and Sachi-san came by to help us with the chores," Moka explained. To Yuki, she said, "You don't need to call us by titles."

"Yeah, just our names are fine," Tsukune agreed. He wasn't sure why Ruby had the girls come to help, but it did take some pressure off Moka and Kurumu, so he accepted it.

Minori came in and frowned at Moka. "Lady Aono, you should not be making breakfast, that's our job!" she scolded.

"Just call me Moka, please," Moka said.

"Very well, Moka-san, now please let me do that," Minori said firmly.

Moka relented and went into the dinning room with Tsukune. They joined Kurumu and Mariko at the already set table. Sachi was standing by to the side, hands folded in front of her. She greeted them. Once Tsukune helped Moka sit, she came over and held the chair for Tsukune.

"Thanks, but you don't need to do that", Tsukune told her.

"It's my pleasure, Lord Aono," Sachi replied with a smile.

Before Tsukune could tell her not to call him 'Lord Aono', Kurumu pipped up.

"Tsukune, this was a wonderful idea of yours! I've always wanted servants, though I think we should get some males," Kurumu beamed.

"My idea?" Tsukune asked. "I thought Ruby did it."

"I did what?" Ruby asked as she and Hosoi came into the room. Seeing Sachi, she asked, "Miss Iunoe, what are you doing here?"

Standing tall and proudly, Sachi announced, "I am a member of the Aono harem! It is our job to take care of Lord Aono and his family."

"WHAT?" Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu all cried at once.

"Who put you up to this?" Moka asked with a deep frown as everyone gapped at Sachi.

Flustered, Sachi said, "We were recruited by Moto Suki, she said there were seven vacancies to fill."

"WHO is Moto Suki?" Ruby asked firmly.

"The mistress of the Aono servants," she explained. "She is the one who pays us and assigns tasks."

"And she paid you to come make breakfast for us?" Moka asked in disbelief.

"Aono servants?" Tsukune asked under his breath. What was going on here?

"Tsukune, what is this about?" Ruby asked in a hard tone as she stared at him.

"This is the first I've heard about it," Tsukune said defensively. Turning to Sachi with a tired huff, he asked, "Where is this Moto Suki?"

"She said she will be here at eight, at the construction site. She's helping to place the servant quarters in your new home," Sachi said innocently.

Ruby's eyebrow twitched as she stared at Tsukune. "Servant quarters?" she asked heavily.

"I'll ... go find out what's going on," he said in resignation.

"And put a stop to it," Moka added.

"I will tell Miss Nekonome you will be late for class," Ruby stated.

Kurumu cast Moka a surprised look. "We can't have servants?" she asked.

"NO!" Tsukune and Moka chimed together.

.

As everyone else went to school, Tsukune trudged up to the construction site of their house. He hand't been up here in a while, but noted the foundation was huge. He swore half the school building could fit in that hole. Only a few workers had arrived, and were sitting by the open door of a van, sipping their coffee.

More workers arrived. Tsukune saw his father call all the men together. As he went over, another van pulled up. A pair of women got out. He figured they would know who this Moto Suki was. They also spotted him, and came towards him.

"Lord Aono!" the silver haired girl said with a radiant smile as they approached

Tsukune stopped in his tracks and blinked. In a flash, it came back to him. He knew who this 'Suki' was. "Noooo," he said in a groan. This wasn't happening! He rubbed his eyes, praying that this was only a nightmare.

"Lord Aono," Suki said with a curtsy. "It is wonderful to see you here, but shouldn't you be in school this morning?"

"What are you doing here?" Tukune asked, not daring to look up.

Suki spoke firmly. "I have been given the job of head mistress to your servants. Did the three girls arrive this morning?"

"Who gave you this job?" Tsukune asked, avoiding her eyes.

Suki paused briefly, then hurriedly said, "I can do this job, Lord Aono! I have experience making schedules and handling workers..."

"WHO?" Tsukune barked.

Taken aback, Suki said, "Mrs. Kurono hired me. Please don't let that ... I'm deeply sorry for that incedent before, I can do this, Lord Aono!" she pleaded.

Rubbing his head from the headache that was forming, Tsukune muttered, "Why am I not surprised. Suki, go home."

"But, I can do this!" she cried. "Please let me!"

Tsukune didn't have the strength to argue. "Where is Mrs. Kurono?"

"At her apartment most likely, my Lord," Suki said meekly.

Tsukune turned and left. As he walked away, he was becoming angry. He was getting tired of Ageha's 'help'.

.

Tsukune got off the elevator at Ageha's penthouse. He strode towards the door bracketed by two men. They closed together to stop hm. Tsukune barked, "**MOVE**!", his voice booming like a gunshot.

The men retreated to the sides.

Striding through the doors, Tsukune announced, "**Mrs. Kurono! We need to speak, now!"**

Ageha and Mr. Kobayashi rose from the couch. Tsukune slowed, not expecting Moka's grandfather to be here. He hadn't noticed the feeling of power radiating from the man when he'd burst in, but her certainly felt it now. Forcing himself calm, he said in a more civil tone, "Sir, I need to speak with Mrs. Kurono."

"First, I need to speak with you, boy," Mr. Kobayashi said, and motioned him over to the windows. "Ageha, would you be a dear and bring young Lord Aono some blood wine?"

"Of course," Ageha said with a bow. She left to obey.

Wondering what was up, Tsukune followed him over to the windows. Pointing with his hand that held his glass of blood, Mr. Kobayashi asked, "Tell me, Tsukune, what do you see out there?"

"The city," Tsukune replied.

"It's more than just 'the city' to you," Mr. Kobayashi said evenly. "When the council here authorized that school you attend, they opened up Pandora's box. The food beasts now know there is a farmer. More than ever, they know they could be harvested, and they are nervous. Nervous humans are dangerous." His voice growing a bit sarcastic, he said, "In their infinite wisdom, the council failed to appoint an overlord to help control the situation."

Tsukune had a lot to say about his comments, but kept quiet. "An overlord?" he asked.

"Yes, so I am appointing you, Aono Tsukune, as Lord of Monsters in this region. You will be the ultimate authority here. Your word is law from here on out. Do you understand, Tsukune Denka?" Mr. Kobayashi asked.

Tsukune snapped his head to stare at Mr. Kobayashi. Him, a prince? "Ummm, Mr. Kobayashi.. I'm no prince," Tsukune said weakly.

Mr. Kobayashi turned to frown at him. "As ruler and master of all things, I say you are!" Mr. Kobayashi stated as his fangs grew out. "Do not make the mistake of defying me! You recently come from human stock, you know these humans, and you know the monsters here. You will have the best chance at maintaining order. You are now Lord Aono Tsukune, ruler of all you survey and I will strike down anyone who says differently."

Tsukune's head spun. "I..." he stumbled as he gapped at Moka's grandfather. Him royalty. He had been told why, but he still couldn't believe it.

Mr. Kobayashi cast him a tiny smirk. Putting an arm over his shoulder, he lead Tsukune back to the couch. "It will take some getting used to, I understand that," he said sympathetically. "My dear Moka chose you as her mate, so there must be some substance to you. It will not be easy at first, but you must do your best. I will offer guidance, but every decision is yours. Now, sit down and I will explain who your advisors are."

Tsukune sat. Ageha bowed and offered him his drink. He downed it in one gulp, still trying to cope with what he was being told. Although his mind reeled, he hear Mr. Kobayashi's voice clearly.

"Mrs. Kurono is in charge of seeing to your and your family's personal needs. I believe she has already acquired servants for you and is working to build your mansion. Toujo Ruby is your advisor on education and magic. Master Khan is your security chief and advisor on military matters. Mayor Uchiyama is your advisor on human affairs. Shuzen Issa will be assisting you with monster affairs outside your realm. ..."

Tsukune was hearing every word, and not believing any of it. By the time he was being told that all these people were being informed of their roles, he sorely needed another drink. Ageha dutifully retrieved it for him. For once, she was behaving herself impeccably.

"Do you have any questions concerning your status or duties?" Mr. Kobayashi asked.

Wearing a blank face, Tsukune shook his head. "I have to get to school," he said.

"Allow me to summon a car," Ageha said pleasantly.

.

Tsukune had the driver take him to his parent's house. The man held the door as he got out, and asked, "Will you be long, M'Lord?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, go on. And don't tell anyone where I am," Tsukune said in a daze.

"Yes, M'Lord."

Tsukune walked up to the door and knocked. His mother opened the door.

"Tsukune, shouldn't you be in school?" she asked.

"I'm really tired mom, can I go lie down in my old room?"

"Yes, are you sick?" she asked, eyeing him with concern.

"Yeah, maybe," he said and walked up to his room and shut the door.

Standing in his room, he remembered when he was just an average teenage boy. No monsters, no battles to the death, no wives, no servants, no 'realm' other than these four walls. All he had to worry about was school and keeping his room picked up. He laid on his bed, staring at the wall and let his mind go blank.


	61. Chapter 61

**Rosario + Tsukune's breakdown** CH 61

Moka and Kurumu went to lunch with their friends trying to ignore the three girls following them who proclaimed themselves as 'Lord Tsukune's personal harem'.

Speaking quietly, Moka glanced back and asked Kyoko, "WHY are they doing this?"

Kyoko cast a sour gaze at Kurumu and said, "I don't get it either. Yuki said Mrs. Kurono is paying them. They refuse to stop this nonsense."

"It's not my fault!" Kurumu said defensively as Moka shifted to eye her. "Do you think I want all these girls following Tsukune around?" She then frowned and asked, "Speaking of that, I wonder where he is. It shouldn't be taking this long for him to tell mom to get rid if this harem."

"Maybe he's up at the house, trying to avoid them," Moka offered.

Ruby's voice came over the intercom. "Aono clan, please report to the office."

Kouta, who was on Kyoko's other side, cast her a fearful look. "Kyoko, you're not in trouble, are you?" he asked with a squeak.

"No," Kyoko said indignantly, "But I think something may have happened to Tukkie."

.

Moka, Kurumu and Kyoko stood in front of Ruby's desk, staring down at the official proclamation written in old style script.

"You're serious," Kyoko said, gapping at the paper.

Kurumu grew a wide grin as she asked, "So this means I'm a princess?"

"Yes, and where is our Lord?" Ruby asked.

"We thought you would know," Moka said. "Isn't he up at the house?"

Ruby eyed Moka. "He left the construction site early this morning to go see Kurumu's mother. He's not back yet?"

Moka gasped and said, "Something DID happen to him!"

Ruby stood up. Pointing to each of them, she said, "Kyoko, go watched the entrance, in case he comes back. Moka, go see if anyone at the construction site knows where he is. Kurumu, fly home and see if he's there. I'll call him over the PA. Moka, Kurumu, if you don't find him, come back here immediately. GO!"

.

Kasumi knocked on Tsukune's door. "Tsukune, it's lunch time. Are you hungry?" She waited, then knocked again. "Tsukune?" she asked, and opened the door to peek in.

Tsukune lay on his bed, staring at the wall. Kasumi went in and sat by him. "Would you like some lunch?" she asked again.

Tsukune blinked and looked up at her. "Sure, mom, thanks," he said with a smile.

"Come on then," Kasumi said and got up. Seeing her wobble, Tsukune shot up to help her. Looking down at her bulging stomach, he asked, "Mom, you're going to have a baby?"

Kasumi eyed him. Slowly, she said, "Yes, as is Moka and Kurumu."

Tsukune blinked at her. "Who?" he asked innocently.

"Your wives," Kasumi said in a slow tone that he should know this.

Tsukune frowned at her, then he groaned and said, "Come on, Mom! Don't tease me like that. I don't even have a girlfriend!"

Studying her son, Kasumi saw that his eyes seemed to be glazed over. "Tsukune, what high school do you go to?" she asked.

"What's with you Mom?" Tsukune asked with a frown. "You know I'm in my last year of middle school! Stop messing with me."

"Sorry," she said automatically. Yes, there was something wrong with him. She just had no idea what it might be. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she gently said, "Come on down and have something to eat, dear. Would you like me to call Toujo Ruby for you?"

"Who's that?"

"Never mind. Just come down for lunch."

.

Tsukune didn't answer Ruby's page, and he wasn't at the house. Moka came back, saying he'd gone to Mrs. Kurono's apartment. Kurumu took off, flying to her mother's place as fast as she could go.

Kurumu dove down onto her mother's patio, braking hard to get stopped. Landing, she skidded to a stop just missing crashing through the glass patio doors. She flung a door open and strode inside, calling, "Mom ... Tsukune ... Mom ... Tsukune?"

Seeing no one in the common rooms, she called out as she headed for the bedrooms. Her mother flung open her bedroom door, wearing nothing but a sheet.

"What is it?" Ageha asked angrily.

Seeing her mother all but naked and smelling of sex, Kurumu glared at her. "Are you seducing my husband?" she screeched as her claws shot out.

"No!" Ageha barked, glaring back at her. "What makes you think that?"

"He's been here ALL DAY!" Kurumu yelled.

"No, he hasn't. He left this morning," Ageha retorted, then her face fell. "You haven't seen him?" she asked.

"This was the last place anyone has seen him," Kurumu stated.

"Oh no," Ageha said weakly. She ran in and threw some clothes on.

Hearing her mother's worried tone, Kurumu went up to the door to see one of her mother's sex slaves lounging in the bed. "What do you mean by that?" Kurumu asked.

"How could anyone have found out so quickly? Ageha asked herself as she struggled into a red dress, then slipped a pair of matching pumps on.

"Found out what?" Kurumu asked.

Spinning to her, Ageha said wide-eyed, "Tsukune is so young and inexperienced, It HAS to be someone who wants ransom money, or to take over his throne!"

"WHO!" Kurumu cried in despair.

"I don't know, but we have to find him quickly!" Ageha cried back.

They ran out, Ageha called her guards in as Kurumu got on the phone.

Getting Ruby, Kurumu was wearing a teary-eyed stricken face as she said, "Ruby, someone has kidnapped Tsukune! We have to do something!"

.

At Witch Hill, a major assault force was being gathered upon hearing a vampire lord had been kidnapped. A hundred crows lined the railing of the balcony and roof line near Ruby's office for the search. Bloodriver Akasha's fifty granite colored gargoyles sat on the roof, waiting to find the ones they needed to attack, as did fifteen vampires waiting in Ruby's outer office. Master Khan was on his way from the nether regions with six dragons, five hundred trolls and two thousand armored orcs. In Ruby's office, Ashka listened as Ruby laid out her search plan, with Moka and Kurumu listening.

"My crows will find him and whoever took him," Ruby said confidently.

"You are SURE Tsukune was kidnapped?" Akasha asked.

"Kurumu called and told me." Ruby stated.

"And who discovered this?"

"Her mother, Ageha."

"Kurumu and Ageha, huh?" Akasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

The phone rang. Ruby glanced at it, then said, "The second we have their location, we can make plans to retrieve him!"

The phone rang again.

"You should get that," Akasha said calmly.

Ruby picked up the phone, bracing herself to deal with ruthless kidnappers. "Miss Toujo," she said firmly.

"Ahh, Miss Toujo! This is Aono Kasumi. Tsukune came home this morning. I think there is something wrong with him. Could you come over, please?"

Ruby blinked in surprise. "He's at your house?"

"Yes, and he's very confused. I would really like you to come over," Kasumi said.

"On our way," Ruby said weakly. She hung up the phone. Becoming red faced, she said to Akasha in a meek tone, "Tsukune went to his parent's house. His mother thinks he is ill."

.

Tsukune had no idea why his mother was acting so strange. He felt kind of fuzzy, but he wasn't really sick. Still, having a day off from school was nice. Settled down on the couch watching TV, he was enjoying his day off.

Then he heard the front door burst open.

"Tsukune!" a female voice cried out. Looking up over the back of the couch, he wondered who that could be. In the doorway to the living room, a blue haired girl appeared. He noticed her large chest and the fact she was pregnant. He also saw her long dark wings folded back as she passed through the doorway, with her thin tail swishing behind her.

"There you are!" she cried.

"GAHHH!" Tsukune cried, and jumped off the couch. Tripping over the coffee table in his fright, he scrambled across the floor and into the corner. She was coming at him, and he had no place to run to. Pressed into the corner, he gapped at her as he cried, "What are you!"

The young woman, who looked very strange and very pregnant stopped and cast him a shocked look. "Tsukune, I'm your wife," she said with a hurt look.

"WHAT!" he blasted out.

Another woman came in, this one had long dark ponytails, a wand, and black dragonfly like wings. She looked at him and came over.

Tsukune pressed himself tighter into the corner. "MOOOOOOOOOOM!" he screamed, and curled into a ball.

"Tsukune, I'm your wife, don't you recognize me?" Kurumu asked with a sob.

"I'm too young to marry ... and too young to die!" Tsukune whined.

Ruby stood by Kurumu as Kasumi came in. "Thank you for coming," Kasumi said to them with a sigh or relief.

From between his arms, Tsukune peeked out at his mother. "Mom, you know them?" he asked in a cry of disbelief.

Ruby eyed Tsukune, then asked Kasumi, "Please, tell me what happened."

.

Tsukune sat huddled on the floor by his bed, door closed with a chair wedged against the door as downstairs, Kasumi explained the morning's events to Ruby, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Kyoko.

"Tsukune came in this morning, looking very tired. He wanted to lie down. When I went to get him for lunch, he though he was still in middle school. I tried to tell him about you, but he didn't even recognize your names," she explained.

"Amnesia?" Kyoko guessed.

Kasumi nodded. "I don't know what happened to him, but that appears to be the case," she agreed.

"Can I try to talk to him?" Moka asked.

"I think Kyoko should try," Ruby mussed. "At least he recognized her."

A knock sounded at the door. "Excuse me," Kasumi said, and went to answer it. She returned with Akasha.

"The army has been stood down," Akasha said with a cold look at Kurumu. "Where is he?"

"Locked in his room." Kasumi said, pointing up the stairs. "He doesn't recognize anyone but me and Kyoko."

"Kyoko, come with me, please," Akasha said, motioning for her to follow.

.

"Tukkie? Can I come in?" Kyoko asked through the door

Tsukune eyed the door warily. "Any monsters with you?" he asked.

"Just Akasha, she's a friend of mine. Can we come in, please?" Kyoko asked meekly.

Tsukune got up and went to the door. Pausing, he asked, "She doesn't have any wings or a tail?"

"No! Now come on, Tukkie, open the door," Kyoko said.

Tsukune removed the chair and unlocked the door. He opened it far enough to see Kyoko and a pink haired woman with green eyes in the hallway. Other than the odd colored hair, she looked normal. He opened the door, staying behind it.

"Kyo, what's going on?" he asked.

Kyoko came in and gently took him by the hand. "Come on Tukkie, let's all sit over here on the bed, OK?"

Reluctantly, Tsukune came out from behind the door, which he promptly shut and reinstalled his chair brace. He let Kyoko lead him over and sat by her. Akasha sat on his other side, which made him cringe toward Kyoko.

"Hi," Tsukune said weakly to Akasha.

Concern showing in her eyes, Akasha asked, "Tsukune, do you feel all right?"

"Uhh, yeah," he said, eyeing her. "Are you in Kyo's class?"

Akasha blushed and let out a giggle. "Oh, Tsukune you flatter me!" she said, and gave his hand a playful slap. "Seriously, you don't feel odd in any way?" she coaxed.

Tsukune shrugged, "A little fuzzy maybe. I don't feel sick."

"Do you feel hungry?" she asked.

"A little," he admitted. "But I shouldn't though, I just ate a short time ago."

"Tsukune," Akasha said in a serious tone. "I'd like Ruby to come up and look at you. She is the lady with the long pig tails. Do you remember her?"

Tsukune cringed against Kyoko. "She's one of the scary ones," he said.

Akasha cupped Tsukune's cheek and made him look her in the eyes. In a hypnotic tone, she said, "Ruby, Moka, Kurumu, all those girls downstairs are your friends."

"They are all my friends," he repeated vacantly.

"They will do nothing to harm you."

"They will do nothing to harm me."

"You are not afraid of them."

"I AM afraid of them."

Akasha tried again. "You are NOT afraid of them."

"I am not afraid of them."

Akahsa took her hand down and offered him a smile. "Everything will be fine. I will come check on you tomorrow." She then got up. To Kyoko, she said, "Don't leave him alone. His mind has forgotten but his body has not. Understand?"

Kyoko nodded.

"I'll send Ruby up," Akasha said. Going over to the door, she removed the chair and left.

Tsukune got up and put the chair back in place.

"Tukkie, you don't have to be scared of Moka or Kurumu," Kyoko said firmly.

Tsukune cast her a worried look. "Kyo, she was one of them too, wasn't she? I got the strong feeling I'd better agree with her. I AM scared of them all, something bad is going to happen. I know it!"

.

Tsukune sat still, or rather rigid in fear as Ruby waved her wand over him. Kyoko stayed beside him as the witch finished her chant, and lowered her wand.

"Whatever it is, it's not magical," Ruby mussed.

"Maybe if he talks to Moka and Kurumu, that might help?" Kyoko asked.

Tsukune cast Kyoko a frightened look. "Both at once?" he asked with a squeak.

"It's all right," Kyoko assured him. "Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise!"

"I'll go get them," Ruby said. She removed the chair as she left.

Tsukune got up to wedge it back up under the knob.

"Tukkie, no one is going to hurt you," Kyoko said firmly. "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, Kyo, not them."

.

Kyoko removed the chair and opened the door for Kurumu and Moka.

"Hi," Kurumu said meekly as she came in.

"Hi," Tsukune replied, noting her wings an tail were gone.

Moka entered, offering a sheepish, "Hi, Tsukune."

"Hi, weren't you in here before?" Tsukune asked. He then noted she was wearing the same school uniform as the blue haired girl. She was also pregnant as well.

"That was my mother. I'm Moka, your wife," Moka explained gently.

"I thought you were my wife?" Tsukune asked, pointing to Kurumu.

"We both are."

"Is that legal?" Tsukune asked with a wince.

"Tukkie, listen to them, please," Kyoko coaxed. She stayed back as Moka and Kurumu slowly sat to either side of Tsukune as he cringed in between them.

"Let me see your left hand," Kurumu asked gently.

Tsukune let her take his hand. She put her left hand by it, then Moka added her left hand to the line.

"See?" Kurumu asked softly, "We all have the same rings."

Tsukune noted the wedding bands were all a dark gold color and had the same tiny designs etched into them. "How can this be?" he asked weakly.

"Tsukune don't worry about that for now," Moka said. "Just know we are here for you. We love you, Tsukune."

Seeing her colored cheeks and longing gaze, Tsukune asked, "Moka?"

"Tsukune," Moka replied

"Moka?"

"Tsukune," Moka replied softer, edging near him.

"Moka?" he asked, becoming more worried as she edged even closer.

"Tsukune," Moka said passionately, and hugged him. As she put her arms around him and drew him close, he noted her mouth sported fangs. He then felt them sink into his neck.

"GAHHHHHHH!" Tsukune yelled.

Jerking back, Moka covered her mouth and cried, "I'm sorry!"

Kurumu shot up and smacked Moka in the head each time she yelled, "BAKA!"

"BAKA!"

"BAKA!"

"BAKA!"

Tsukune scrambled back to hit the wall, holding his neck as he eyed Moka fearfully. "She bit me!" he cried.

"MOKA!" Kyoko yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Moka cried, "I ... couldn't help it."

"She BIT me!" Tsukune cried again.

"You're NOT helping!" Kurumu snapped, and pulled Moka up. "Come on, I'll take care of him for now."

As Kurumu got Moka out the door, Tsukune jumped up, slammed the door shut and jammed the chair in place. He then brought his bed table over and added that to the block. Shaking in fear, he turned to Kyoko and cried, "She bit me!"

Rubbing her forehead, Kyoko muttered, "I should have seen that coming."

"She bit me!" Tsukune cried again.

Frustrated, Kyoko yelled, "Moka always bites you, Tukkie, she's a vampire!"

"I married a VAMPIRE?" Tsukune asked in a wail.

"And Kurumu is a succubus," Kyoko added.

"I married monsters?" Tsukune asked in a whine.

Pointing at him, Kyoko said sternly, "Hey, you married them, I didn't!"

Shaking all over, Tsukune dropped to his knees. "I... I'm too young to marry, I'm only fifteen! Kyo, how did this happen?" He then began to sob.

"Tukkie," Kyoko said softly. "You really don't remember anything, do you?"

"I'm having a nightmare," Tsukune said with an insane giggle. "Yeah, that has to be it! I'll wake up, and all of this will go away."

Kyoko got down on her knees in front of him. Gingerly, she laid her hands on his shoulders. "It's OK, Tukkie, I'm here for you."

Gazing at her with a drawn, stricken face, Tsukune begged, "Please, don't let anyone else in."

"I won't. Promise," Kyoko said as tears formed in her own eyes.

"I'm .. tired," Tsukune said with a sob.

Kyoko guided him up and to his bed. He curled up as she got him laid down. When she moved to go, he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't leave me alone," he asked in a hitching breath.

Letting out a sigh, Kyoko laid down with him. Tsukune put his head against her chest as he held her tight. "Don't leave me," he asked in a whisper.

Kyoko kissed the top of his head. "I'm here," she assured him. At the moment, she didn't have the heart to tell him that he was a vampire also.


	62. Chapter 62

**Rosario + Tsukune's recovery **CH 62

Tsukune took a nap curled up and holding Kyoko. Feeling her move, he woke up. "Kyo?" he asked, lifting his head to look at her.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Kyoko stated. "I also want to talk to your wives. They are very worried about you."

"Ok," he said weakly. Right after she left, he blockaded the door again. Sitting on the bed, he wished he would have asked Kyoko to bring back a snack. He was getting hungry.

All the things they were telling him didn't seem possible. They were also all saying the same thing, which made him wonder if this was some elaborate trick. Feeling his neck, he didn't feel any wound from where he knew that girl had bit him. She had bit deep too, he felt those fangs sink into his neck. Had it been only a dream?

"Tsukune."

The low sound of the voice behind him crawled up his spine like a cold chill. Rising up from the feeling, he turned to see a purple haired girl squatting on his open window frame. She eyed him unblinking.

"Who are you?" he asked as he backed away. He glanced at the door, it was well barricaded, she could get him before he had a chance to flee, and no one could get in to him if he called for help.

The girl tipped her head. "You have forgotten, haven't you?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Forget what?" he asked, backing away to bump against the wall.

The girl hopped down and eyed him. "You really don't know me?" she asked with a frown.

"Nope," he said, wondering how she was able to speak clearly with that lollipop in her mouth.

"I am your best friend, Tsksune. I'd do anything for you," she said with a blush. "Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

"I know you?" he asked. Although she looked a bit strange, she didn't have any wings. "You, umm, don't have fangs, do you?" he asked, pointing at her mouth.

The girl chuckled. She pulled out her lollipop and opened her mouth wide to show him her normal looking teeth. Popping it back in, she asked, "See?"

Like all the girls he'd seen so far, she was very cute. Still, to get to his window meant she had to climb up to the second floor, nothing but a tall, smooth wall. "How'd you get up here?"

"Ice steps," she explained.

"Ice steps? Not a ladder?"

"Um-um." Coming closer, she asked, "What can I do for you? Getting hungry?"

"A little," he agreed. He looked again, no place to run.

"I'll feed you," she said. She then came up and wrapped her arms around him and tipped her head to the side so her neck was right in his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked, becoming more nervous. He also noted that this close, she smelled really good.

Softly, she said, "Hold me Tsukune, let me give you what you need."

Her smelling so good, and her soft breasts pressed against him, Tsukune put his arms around her. "You feel good too," he said in a whisper.

Tsukune's stomach growled. He began to feel strange, and she was smelling so ... delicious, was the only way he could think her aroma. He was also becoming excited. He blushed as he realized he was becoming hard.

Mizore pressed her hips into his with a sigh. "That too, if you want," she said softly.

"Who ... are you?"

Mizore hummed in puzzlement for a moment, then said, "I am your mistress. Whenever you have trouble, whenever you need someone to talk to, or ... other things, you come see me."

"Really?"

"Yes, I live for you. Now please, do what you want with me."

Tsukune gulped. He wanted to, but he was still afraid of someone breaking in. "But, if someone comes.."

She reached out and touched the door. It became frozen with a three inch layer of ice over the surface and his char chair and bed table against it were encased in ice. "We will not be disturbed," she stated.

Her delicious smell, the soft feel of her against him was too much. He kissed the nape of her neck. Her hand cupped the back of his head and pulled him closer.

"Take me," she whispered in a whine.

Tsukune's teeth seemed to ache now. He opened his mouth to taste her, and by some instinct, he bit down. The girl moaned and held him tight as he sucked up a bit of her blood. The thrill of the coppery taste seemed to run down his spine. He held her tighter as they all but fell to the floor. She held him on top of her as they laid down.

Her soft sounds and how closely she was holding him, gave him a raging erection. He pulled his head back a little and licked the few drops of blood off her white skin, not wanting to waste any of this delicious treat.

"Clothes, off," she said, and began pulling her shirt over her head.

Tsukune wrestled his clothes off, hers went flying. Looking down on her, he saw her white skin. Amazed at how pale her body was, he touched it and said softly, "Pure as the driven snow." He didn't know why he chose that analogy, but seemed to please her.

Tsukune tasted each hard, red nipple, poking a fang into each before suckling on her wonderful orbs. Her legs came up around him. He sank down into her and they both let out a satisfied sigh. As he plunged in and out of her warm folds, he nibbled on her neck again, drawing out bits of her delicious blood.

"Take ... me," she moaned in gasps as she pulled him into her with her legs and her hands on his butt.

Tsukune stroked in her and nibbled on her, causing tiny, delightful sounds from her. He tried to slow as he realized he was reaching orgasm. She humped him back harder.

"Give it ... to me!" she cried in gasps, gripping him tightly.

Tsukune exploded inside her. Feeling his pulsing orgasm, she pulled him in harder as if she could not get him in deep enough. Her own cry of joy joined his. He tried to keep going, and did for a short while. He then collapsed on her, panting and feeling fulfilled.

.

Tsukune blinked. He realized he'd just had sex. Pulling up, he saw Mizore's sleepy smile as she watched him. She then gave him a kiss.

"Mizore?" he asked in a squeak.

Her smile broadened. "You remember," she said happily, and petted his face.

"How ... I''' he couldn't remember where he'd been last, but it sure wasn't in his old room having sex with Mizore. How in the hell did this happen!

"I'm your official mistress now," she said with a satisfied smile.

From the other side of the door, Kyoko's muffle voice asked, "Tukkie, what are you doing in there? And what happened to your door?"

"We should get dressed," Tsukune said, and got up to retrieve his clothes. He'd gotten his shorts and a T-shirt on when he noticed Mizore doing a head stand against the wall.

"What are you doing?" he cried.

"Waste not, want not. I want it to run in, not out," she said in her monotone voice.

"What?"

"Moka and Kurumu are pregnant, aren't they?"

"Tukkie! Who's in there with you? Mizore?" Kyoko asked loudly.

Tsukune frantically looked around for a way to cover Mizore's nakedness. He pulled a sheet off his bed and covered Mizore, tucking the top under her heels against the wall. "Be out in a minute!" he called, then got a pair of pants on before he broke the chair and bed table away from the door. The door was still frozen shut. He couldn't get it open without breaking it. "It's jammed, I think it will melt eventually," he hoped aloud.

The door shuddered under an impact, then another that knocked most of the ice off. Tsukune backed up as the third impact hit, breaking the door open. Moka came in with a frightened look on her face.

"Tsukune, I'm sorry for barging in, but I thought something happened to you!" Moka pleaded.

"Moka, it's OK," Tsukune said quickly.

Moka's face brightened up. "You remember me?" she asked.

Tsukune nodded.

Moka let out a squel of delight and hugged him. In their tight hug, she sank her fangs into his neck. Tsukune let out a sigh and petted her hair as she drank. What else could he expect?

Pulling back with a happy sigh, Moka noted the condition of his bed. She then turned back to the frozen door. "Was Mizore here?" she asked.

"Over here," Mizore said from under her sheet.

"Huh?" Moka asked, blinking in disbelief.

"Mizore, what are you doing?" Kyoko asked.

"Just another ten minutes or so," came Mizore's reply from under the sheet.

Casting a questioning look at Tsukune, Moka clasped his hand. "I think you better come downstairs with me."

"Yeah," Tsukune said, greatly relieved that Moka didn't press him with any further questions.

.

Tsukune sat on the couch between his wives, holding the proclamation in his hands. "I still don't believe this. What do I know about being a Lord?" he asked.

Across from them, Ruby shrugged. "Not much to it. Tell people what you want, behead them if they don't do it."

"I'm not going to kill anyone!" Tsukune protested.

Kasumi answered another knock at the door. She gasped as a line of seven girls filed past her wearing bikinis under sheer harem silks. At their head, Suki had them form a line in the living room and announced, "I am Moto Suki, the head Mistress for Lord Tsukune's harem!"

Mizore came from nowhere to touch Suki on the shoulder. Suki froze solid, covered with ice. With a flick of her finger as she passed, Mizore knocked her over to thump down on the floor. The other girls cast Mizore frightened looks.

"I am the head mistress, Tsukune appointed me," Mizore stated.

"What about Ren?" Moka asked.

"He is my fellow watcher," Mizore replied.

"Um." came a sound from by the window. They turned to see Ren peeking in.

"This is an OK spot," he told Mizore.

Tsukune looked from Ren to Mizore. "But ... I didn't appoint you," he said defensively.

"Um, I have a witness," Mizore said, pointing to Ren.

Ren leaned in to look at Tsukune. "She does, but you shouldn't cover her up like that. She can't see."

"YOU WATCHED!" Tsukune asked in shock.

"My job," Ren replied in the same deadpan voice Mizore used.

Tsukune planted his hands in his face. "Middle school was sooo much easier," he groaned.

Moka's rosary glowed. "**Enough of that. You already hypnotized yourself once. You need to stand up to your duties."**

Tsukune gapped at the rosary. Inner Moka was right. He had to finish school, he wives that counted on him, and now apparently many people, as well as a harem were his responsibility.

The more he thought about it, the more Tsukune realized that he could do some good. Namely getting a rein on Ageha's erratic behavior at the very least. "You're right," he told both Moka's. Although he wasn't comfortable with what Mizore did, if he had to have a harem, then he'd rather it be headed by someone he knew, and not a kidnapper.

"Is this really all right with you, Ren? Mizore leading a harem?" Tsukune asked.

"Um, Mizore works hard. She deserves a promotion."

"Tsukune?" Kurumu asked as she pleaded with her eyes.

Tsukune gave her the best answer he could. "Your mother won't stop, so this way at least I can control it somewhat."

Mizore turned to the line of girls. "Follow me," she said, and walked out. The line of girls did, fearing becoming frozen if they disobeyed.


	63. Chapter 63

Rosario + Taking a stand Ch 63

Spring Break came and Tsukune had his first order planned, to tell Ageha to stop screwing around with them. Unfortunately, he had no idea how deliver it. He didn't want to sound to harsh. In her own twisted way, Ageha was doing everything she could for them. Then again, he cringed at what she would come up with next. He also had a tough time being firm with a woman who buried his face in her breasts every time he saw her.

Lying in bed talking, Moka gave him an idea. Snuggling against him she said, "You hypnotized yourself to forget. Why not hypnotize yourself to be firm?"

He decided to try it. Tsukune spend the day trying to see himself as Moka's father, Shuzen Issa. He told Kurumu he wanted to see Ageha at the upstairs patio of the common building during lunch, so there would be minimal interference. The whole morning, he worked himself up in his mind to be firm and ignore Ageha's advances. He even had Mizore gather the 'harem' together, and firmly told them that it was Spring Break as well for them too. He happily noted that they dispersed to go enjoy their vacations.

On his way to the meeting with Ageha, Tsukune noted Mizore following him. He turned and pointing the way, he firmly said, "Go to lunch, this is a private meeting!"

Mizore did as he asked and went to go get some lunch.

Yes, this was working!

Confident, Tsukune strolled onto the upstairs patio of the common building to wait for Ageha to arrive.

Ageha was already there, in a blue, very deep "V" dress that all but showed her navel. Her cleavage was very apparent, showing the globes of both breasts.

"Lord Aono!" Ageha cried happily and ran over to him. The sight of her bouncing breasts ready to pop out caught him by surprise. She grabbed his head and planted it firmly in between her large mounds.

"Oh, I was so happy to hear you wanted to see me!" she sang.

Tsukune managed to grab her arms and escape before she smothered him. "Mrs. Kurono ... Aghea," he said, trying to find the words and breath.

"Ageha is fine," she said with a blush. "After all, we're family."

"I know, but I need you to do something for me," he said firmly.

Ageha's eyes lit up. "Ohhh, I see! Poor Kurumu is almost due isn't she?" Pointing a finger in the air, she announced, "Well then, as a proper mother, I should take Kurumu's place and satisfy our Lord's needs!" She reached for the straps of her dress. As she began to slip the straps down off her shoulders, Tsukune got what she meant.

"No!" Tsukune cried, grabbing her hands. "That's not what I mean. It's something else."

"Oh?" Ageha asked. "You wouldn't like some physical comfort from a seasoned professional?"

Tsukue gapped at her, afraid to ask what that meant. Shaking his head to clear that image, he said, "No, I want you to ... whatever you want to do ... ask me first."

Ageha tipped her head. "You sound confused. Are you sure you wouldn't like some sex first?"

"No, really ... I just want you to listen."

"Make sense, and I'll listen," she replied.

Tsukune wanted to hang his head and think to get the right words out, but the dress was hanging off her nipples. There was no way he could collect himself looking at those. He brought her hands up to put the straps back in place. Taking a breath, he said, "Before you do something for us, ask me first."

"Why? I am just trying to help."

"I know that," Tsukune agreed.

"And I do many things for you, don't I?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, I'm not saying you don't," Tsukune agreed.

"And you know I care about you both very much."

"I know."

"And you should never go outside the family for sex."

"I agreed."

"So I can continue to help you and my Kurumu?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Of course you can," Tsukune said firmly. "But..."

"Wonderful! When you need some good sex, just call me!" she announced, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I must go, busy schedule you know," she said and petted his cheek as her wings came out.

"But ... wait!"Tsukune called as Ageha spread her wings and took off.

"Tsukune, that's just not right. You don't need her anyway."

Tskunne turned. From behind a sculpture, Mizore's head was poking out. In her hand, she had a sandwich.

"I have to practice more", Tsukune said in a huff.

.

In Ruby's magic room, Mariko held up the arm that had been blown up in that dark place. She flexed and moved her arms and fingers, giggling. "Ruby, you did it! Thank you!" she said happily.

"You are quite welcome, dear," Ruby told her, returning her smile. She was sure this was about to become a wonderful mother-daughter bonding moment.

Spreading her arms wide, Mariko exclaimed, "Now I can hug Papa and Ku-mama with both hands!" She then ran off to do so.

Ruby let out a sigh and said, "At least she's happy."

.

Kyoko had gotten done with her cleaning chores by noon. Kouta, who was always aching to be by her side, had done a whirlwind cleaning of the lower common rooms so Kyoko could spend the day with him. Kyoko had also gotten a message. Her father was outside the gate, wanting to talk to her.

Kouta went with her, and only once along the way did they have to stop and find a secluded spot to relieve his sexual frustration.

Kyoko did get a bit irritated at times from Kouta's over-active sex drive, but that was the way he was. Kouta was hyperactive, but he was also completely devoted to her. Kouta worshiped the ground she walked on and if she even hinted she wanted something, he did his best to get it for her. All in all, she could do a lot worse for a boyfriend. If humping was all it took to keep him happy, she was fine with that.

Seeing her father pacing by the gate, Kyoko stopped and told Kouta, "You better wait here. Dad can be ... mean."

Gazing at her with liquid eyes, Kouta let out a sniff. "I can take it, will you be OK?"

"Fine, just wait here, please?" she asked. Kouta didn't like it, but he let her go alone.

Kyoko's father saw her coming and stopped by the open gate. As she approached, he motioned to the guard post. "Sorry, I don't have a pass," he said with a weak attempt at a smile.

"I know," Kyoko replied. "How are you, Dad?"

"Good. You're mother's doing OK. You ... ahh ... been doing good in school?"

"Yeah, lower 80's. Everything is OK."

"How are you paying for school?" he asked abruptly.

"Student loan. Ruby made it so it will be good for college also. I can even pick the place I want to go."

Her father perked up, then frowned. "They really want you to stay here, don't they?" he asked unhappily.

"I'm with my friends, Dad," Kyoko stated.

"Right, right," he said nodding. "And you're not worried about your friends getting you killed, are you?"

Kyoko let out a huff. Folding her arms over her chest, she said, "They protect me. We watch out for each other. Dad, I'm not coming home, and I'm not going to school anywhere else."

Looking past her he said, "I see your boyfriend is looking out for you. What is he again? He's not human, is he."

"His name is Kouta. I don't know what he is, and I don't care. I love him, and he loves me."

Kyoko's father let out a groan. "Look, sweetie, please, come on home before something happens. I'm not asking you to say your sorry, just, forget this nonsense. Come on, let's go before you .. I don't know, get eaten by something!"

He reached out towards her. Kyoko stepped back.

Kyoko stared at him. "Me apologize?" she asked in a hard tone. "If anyone should apologize, it's YOU. You kicked me out, remember? And I am not going to ignore my friends! I like it here. Yes, it can get crazy around here, but this life is what I choose."

"And what's to stop some vampire from drinking your blood?" her father snapped.

"Been there, done that!" Kyoko snapped back. "And guess what? If that is what Tukkie needs, then he's welcome to it!"

"With your cousin?" her father shrieked. "What is happening to you? Are you loosing all your morals?"

Her eyes tearing up, Kyoko shot back, "That's right, and I have sex every day! Who knows when I'll become pregnant."

Gritting his teeth, her father cocked back with an open hand. Kouta raced down, scooped Kyoko up in a bride's carry and ran back to stop well inside the gate.

"Sir, you need to step back," A burly guard said as he stepped in front of Kyoko's father.

Glaring at him, Kouta said, "Don't be mean to Kyoko! She deserves better than that!" He then ran up the path carrying her.

.

Kouta didn't know what to do. He had kept Kyoko from getting hit, but now she was holding him tight, crying. The sex urge was there, it always was, but for some reason, Kouta knew it would be really wrong to satisfy that urge now. He found a bench and sat down with Kyoko in his lap sobbing miserably.

The only thing Kouta could think of doing, was petting her hair like she petted him when he was upset. He sniffled from hearing her cry, but it felt like it was his turn to make her feel better. He couldn't think of anything to say, other than the words she usually had for him.

"I'm here for you. I won't leave you", he said softly.

Kyoko's crying shifted into a teary laugh. She snuggled tight against him. "Thank you. You are becoming a good boyfriend," she said softly.

"I want to be a good boyfriend for you, Kyoko," Kouta replied in the same tone.

"Hey, Kouta?" she asked. "Don't ever be afraid to ask me anything, OK?"

"OK. But, I don't know what to ask," he said, mildly confused. Thinking maybe she was hungry, he asked, "Want a salad?"

Kyoko burst out laughing. Kouta didn't know what he did, but he was happy he made her feel better.


	64. Chapter 64

Rosario + Collecting the guests CH 64

Tsukune braced himself for another round of Moka VS Kurumu. It wasn't like they fought outright, but the snips they took at each other lately was getting on his nerves. Like the meal wasn't going to be the happiest to begin with, then Mizore showed up.

"Hungry?" Mizore asked him expectantly.

"No thank you," Tsukune said, offering her a brief smile.

Kurumu picked up on his smile – and took it the wrong way. "Tsukune, maybe you should feed from another girl," she said as she eyed Mizore.

"Or just make her one more wife," Moka said with a bit of sarcasm as she flicked her eyes at Kurumu.

"Then who will be the mistress for miss ice block?" Kurumu asked not so innocently.

"OK, enough," Tsukune stated. His nerves were frazzled, and and they were making things worse.

"I'm sorry!" Moka blurted, "But sometimes things are ... not easy to deal with."

"I will agree with that," Kurumu told her, staring right at her.

"Don't fight, you have babies," Mizore said in her blank tone.

"Jealous?" Kurumu shot.

Tsukune swore he felt one of those frayed nerves snap. "_**ENOUGH!**__"_he roared, which made everyone gape at him.

Tsukune went on, letting his thoughts run straight out of his head. "Now look! Moka, Kurumu, I know it's not easy being pregnant. Carrying all that extra weight, especially in the warm months can't be fun. I sympathize, I really do, but you can't keep bickering like this! We are ALL friends, and we've always worked together. Together is how we survived, and together is how we do our best. We aren't perfect, we make mistakes, sometimes we have to forgive those mistakes, but ... we will! Mizore ... needs a bit of forgiveness this time, so WHAT? You can't tell me her heart wasn't in the right place. The same thing goes for you, Kurumu, and you too, Moka. Friends take care of each other, we don't let each other down!"

The room was silent in the wake of Tsukune's speech. Tsukune happened to be looking right at Yukari's empty chair. Quieter, he said, "And I think someone else needs a little forgiving also." He looked at Ruby.

Ruby nodded. "I could use help with the preperations," she said.

.

Tsukune stepped out of the portal and onto the path up to the Sendo family house. Not seeing anyone outside, he walked up and knocked on the door. A moment later, the door opened.

Yukari's father appeared. "Good to see you, Mr. Aono," he said pleasantly. "Won't you come in?"

Tsukune entered. He bowed to Mr. Sendo and said, "Mr. Sendo, I am sorry for arriving suddenly like this. May I speak to Yukari?"

Looking concerned, Mr. Sendo said, "We were hoping someone could enlighten us on what happened. We asked Yukari, but she refuses to speak. She has taken to crying in her room, but she will not tell us why. We were hoping you could shed some light on the matter."

What Tsukune got from Ruby was that curses weren't used lightly, and the way Yukari had done it, would cause a black mark on her from anyone of the craft that knew about it. "There was some trouble, Yukari had to come home for a while. I really can't say more than that," Tsukune explained.

"I see. If you can talk to her, please do. Upstairs, second door on the right."

"Thank you, sir," Tsukune said with a bow.

Tsukune went up and knocked on the door that had a colorful oval plaque with Yukari's name on it. "Yukari?" he asked.

No answer.

He knocked again. "Yukari?" he asked.

An incoherent sound came from the room. Tsukune tried the door. It opened. He peeked in to find the room in general a shambles. Clothes and sheets were on the floor, books lay below the bookshelf in a landslide like they were carelessly tossed down. Yukari's wand stood in the waste basket at the end of the desk.

"Yukari?" he asked, opening the door farther. A dark head lay buried in the pillow. Yukari had the covers pulled up to her neck.

Tsukune walked in. Seeing Yukari was sleeping in the middle of the day, he knew this wasn't good. He settled down to sit by her. With a gently shake of her shoulder, he asked, "Yukari, can I talk to you?"

Yukari's eyes came part way open. Staring at the wall, she murmured, "No more magic, ever again. Tsukune, Moka, I am so sorry."

"We can forgive you, if you forgive yourself," Tsukune said softly.

Yukari's eyes flew open. She stared at Tsukune, then sat up and blinked and rubbed her eyes, then looked at him again. Her messed up 'bed hair' wafted on the air currents. "You ... here?" she asked in a squeak.

"I'd like to talk to you..."

With a yelp, Yukari hugged him, then bursting out in tears, squeezing him tight. "I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Tsukune held Yukari's tiny body close as she wailed out her grief. It took a while. Tsukune rubbed her back as she cried.

Still sobbing and gripping him like she was afraid he was going to vanish from in front of her, Yukari said in a hitching breath, "Please ... I'm sorry ... I promise ... never... again! Please ... don't hate me!"

"Hey," Tsukune said, and pulled her back far enough to make her look at him. "I told you before. I hate what you did, I don't ... no one hates you, Yukari. You are our friend. We love you."

A teary smile lit Yukari's stricken face. She kissed him. Tsukune kissed her back, cupping her cheek. When they broke the kiss, Tsukune said firmly, "I want you to come back with me. With your magic."

"Yes!" she cried happily.

"But! You have to have your place." Tsukune said firmly.

Yukari nodded. "Know your place, that's what Moka says," Yukari agreed.

"So I want you to be our court Witch. Your very own place in our household," Tsukune said firmly.

Yukari crashed into him, hugging him tightly. "Yes! Oh.. YES!" she cried.

Tsukune chuckled at her exuberance. Just as quickly s she hugged him, Yukari pulled back. "Is there a ceremony?" she asked expectantly.

Tsukune knew she was expecting something binding. "Blood rites," he said. He gently tipped her head to the side. Yukari's face glazed over in joy as he positioned her neck, then put his lips to her throat.

"I'm yours," Yukari gasped. Her hands gripped him.

Tsukune pierced her neck, drawing very lightly. So lightly he barely tasted her blood. Yukari let out a satisfied sigh that shifted into a moan of joy as she hugged him tight.

Tsukune sealed the wound with a lick and pulled back. Yukari kept her tight hold on him.

In a blubbery voice, Yukari said, "Take me! Please, take me now!"

Tsukune pulled her back and made her look at him. He shook his head. "You are too young for that, my Court Witch. We will all have plenty of time together. Now come on, get dressed, we have to go tell your parents, then everyone else of your appointment."

"Yes!" Yukari agreed heartily. She jumped up and dashed to her dresser, flinging her nightgown off on the way. The only thing she had on were her panties. At the dresser, Yukari turned with a bright smile and asked, "Should I put on something special?"

As soon as he realized he was staring at her naked body, Tsukune's eyes bulged out. He quickly turned his head.

"Just pick something!" he gasped.

"It's OK!" Yukari insisted. She ran back over to plant her hands on his face, and turn his head to look at her. "I belong to you and Moka now!" she said happily.

A gasp by the door make them both turn to see Yukari's mother gapping at them in shock.

"It's not what you think!" Tsukune cried as he shot up. "Ummm, Yukari has to get dressed,... please excuse me!"

"Mom, I belong to Tsukune and Moka now!" Yukari cried happily.

It was a good thing Tsukune was standing. That made it easer for him to catch Fujiko as she fainted with a cry of, "My... baby.."

.

Some time later after explaining things properly to Yukari's parents, Tsukune went back to Witch Hill with Yukari in her witch costume, and proclaimed her as the Court Witch of the Aono household. Yukari's parents had come for the wedding. They beamed with pride at their daughter's appointment (and were also very relieved that they knew what Yukari had been happily yelling about)

The first order of business for the Court Witch, was to assist Ruby in making accommodations for the arriving wedding guests. Tapping into the Astral plane, Ruby and Yukari extended rooms beyond the walls of the house. The Sendo's had a door to their suite of two bedrooms, a full bath and a sitting room. Ruby had seen enough of the Maple Inn to extend a copy of the Inn from within another door. Another two grandly decorated suites were set up for visiting Lords, including the Director, and a long hallway of rooms & baths were made for other guests coming from the school.

.

At the Maple Inn, Kouta sat on the front door stoop in a suit. On his left, Yuka stood wearing a bright blue dress, with matching purse and and heels. On his right, Lucy sat in a red, gold trimmed dress, head on her hand as she watched Nana's antics with a bored look. Nana and Mayu stood in front of them, Nana humming, 'We're off to see the wizard.' While Nana bounced on her heels as she hummed, Mayu tried to wait without fidgiting.

"They said noon, right?" Lucy asked.

"That's what it said," Kouta agreed.

"Just be patient," Yuka told them.

Kouta turned to Lucy. "He appeared out of thin air? How did he do that?" he asked.

"Don't know. Maybe I can see how he does it this time," Lucy mussed.

Nana stopped her humming to tell Lucy, "The good witch does that for Papa."

"Nana, there is no such thing as witches," Kouta said in a huff.

Above the walkway beyond Nana, the air wavered. Nana snapped her head to look, as did Lucy. A woman with long dark pigtails came into being, wearing a leather bustier tied up the front and a full length black skirt. In her hand was an ornate wand. No more had she solidified into being, then Kurama, dressed in a suit, came into being beside her.

"What?" Kouta asked as he got up.

The pair bowed. Kurama said, "I am Kurama Hosoi, this is Toujo Ruby, my fiancée. We would like to welcome you to our wedding ceremony."

"Hi Papa, Miss Toe-joe, I'm Nana!" Nana said happily. "This is my best friend, Mayu, that is Yuka, Kouta, and Lucy."

Ruby clasped her hands together. "Oh, such a wonderful family!" she said, all smiles. "If you would please follow Hosoi, he will lead you through. On the other side, Mizore is waiting to assist you. I will be follow you through."

"Please, join hands," Hosoi said, extending his hand to Nana. Nana clasped his hand and Mayu's. Mayu clasped Lucy's hand, who clasped Kouta's hand, who clasped Yuka's hand. Nana marched unafraid behind her Papa as he disappeared. Mayu cringed, but with Nana's pull, she then walked into nothing. As Yuka walked, watching her family disappear before her, she became afraid and let go of Kouta's hand just before he disappeared.

Gazing fearfully at Ruby, Yuka asked, "Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?"

Raising a finger, Ruby said, "I am the BEST Witch!" Her face glazed over in joy and she hugged herself as she added, "So many, many, wonderful things have happened! I was alone, and hated every human, but then Tsukune came with his harlot squad and gave me a new place to live that was so exciting!"

"Hate humans... harlot squad?" Yuka asked nervously.

In her joy, Ruby didn't hear her. "I became involved with many wonderful things! I enforced the student dress code, which was particularly hard with the harlot squad hanging all over Tsukune, and after Tsukue and Moka put that fox-demon in his place, I became in charge of student discipline..."

Yuka's eyes went wide. "A fox-demon?" Yuka asked, wide eyed.

Ruby paused. "Oh yes, with his fire and imposing presence, he thought he was unbeatable, but he got put in his place!" Ruby said with a gleam in her eye. "He learned you don't mess with an S-class super monster, a vampire!"

"Vampires?" Yuka asked with a squeak.

"Moka-san is a Shuzen, a member of one of the most powerful vampire families. Tsukune got turned by her, so he's one now too. I was jealous – she's one of the Harlot squad, but they are right for each other. It's too bad that Kurumu used her succubus powers to horn her way into their marriage," Ruby explained with a raised finger.

"What's a succubus?" Yuka asked weakly as she cringed.

"A life-stealing, soul- eating demon!" Ruby said with distaste. "She's one of the harlot squad too."

"Oh.." Yuka breathed, felling like she was going to faint.

"But despite that, we build Witch Hill Academy for ALL!" Ruby announced proudly. "No matter what you are, every child can get an education at Witch Hill."

"I see," Yuka said, feeling her legs weakening. "And we're going ... there?"

"Oh yes, and everyone is coming to our wedding!" Ruby announced happily. Noting the suitcases by the door, Ruby said, "Oh, here, let me get those." She waved her wand, and the suitcases all rose up. Hearing a thump beside her, she turned to see Yuka had passed out.

Ruby put a hand to her mouth. "Oh dear, she should have told me she was sick."


	65. Chapter 65

Rosario + Kouta who? CH 65

The empty Maple Inn at night is suddenly bathed in bright spotlights. From the sidewalks, armed men come running and clamber over the walls. In the air above, helicopters land in the courtyard. Soldiers and captive Diclonius rush in, busting down doors and searching for targets. They run through the house, finding no one there.

The leader of the attack marched through the debris that was once the entrance. "Keep searching! Our spotters said they never left. They are here someplace, they didn't just vanish!"

"Sir, there are no diclonius here. There is no one here."

"Then where in the hell did they go?" he roared.

.

This was something Lucy had never thought would happen. She and Nana were standing in front of the little abomination named Mariko, as Mariko was happily telling them about her life.

"It's really nice here. We eat all kinds of good stuff, Ku-mama takes me flying, and we go plant monster shredding. Ruby-mama lets me feed her crows, and Papa and Ruby-mama teach me all kinds of things!" Mariko said happily.

"And no humans hunt you?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

Mariko shook her head. "They aren't allowed up here. Well, no bad ones are anyway. They tried once, and we got rid of them. Oh, Nana, Ruby-mama said she'll regrow your arms and legs for you too! Papa asked if she would, and she said yes. She gave me a new arm, see?" Mariko said happily, waving her arm.

"She can do that?" Nana asked.

"Uh, huh," Mariko said with a bob of her head.

"And you don't want to hurt us anymore?" Nana asked cautiously.

Mimicking Ruby when she made a point, Mariko thrust up a finger and said, "Ku-mama says that you never hurt family. We have the same Papa, right, Nana? So, we're family!"

"Mariko, are these your sisters?" Kurumu asked as she came up to them.

"Nana is, Lucy is staying with them," Mariko said, pointing to each one.

"Greetings, Nana, Lucy. I am Kurumu. It's nice to meet you."

Eyeing the pregnant blue haired woman, Lucy noticed a strange power radiating from her. It wasn't as strong as with this Moka she had yet to talk to, but is was very noticeable. "What are you?" she asked.

"Ku-mama is a sucky bus!" Mariko announced. "She can fly and do all kinds of things, and she's really smart, too!"

Beaming from Mariko's praise, Kurumu waved a hand and giggled. "OH Mariko, I'm just Ku-mama. And it's pronounced so-ku-bus, dear. Dinner will be shortly, girls. Have you seen the other little girl, and your parents?"

"Yuka was ill, Kouta took her to our rooms," Nana explained.

"Kouta is here already?" Kurumu asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. With a huff, she said, "I better go check on them before he starts humping on her."

Lucy's eyes widened. She then frowned and followed Kurumu. She did NOT like the sound of that.

.

Yuka awoke in what looked like one of the rooms in the Maple Inn. She noticed Mayu was sitting beside her. She's dreamed it, they really weren't in a strange place filled with all kinds of monsters. "Mayu, where is Kouta?" she asked, letting out a sigh of relief.

"He went to answer the door. Are you OK, Yuka?" Mayu asked in a worried tone.

Yuka nodded and sat up. "Fine, dear. I just had a really strange dream," Yuka assured her.

The door slid open. Kouta stuck his head in. "Ahh, Yuka, you're awake. Can I get you something?"

From behind Kouta, Yuka heard a strange female voice say, "I'll get it, she should rest if she's not feeling well."

Perking up at the strange voice, Yuka got up and asked, "Kouta, who is that?"

A very pregnant blue haired woman stepped up beside Kouta. Kouta motioned to her. "This is Kurumu, she's one of out hostesses. Kurumu, this is Yuka, and Mayu."

"Greetings, Yuka-san, Mayu-san." Kurumu said, bowing to them.

Yuka noted right away that this woman was very pretty. She also noted Kouta's gaze kept gravitating to her enormous chest. Yuka also remembered what Ruby said. Kurumu was a demon that ate people's souls.

Jumping up and bolting over to Kouta, Yuka grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Kurumu. "I'm fine, really," she said with a nervous giggle. Sporting a forced smile, she added, "Pleased to meet you, Kurumu-san. Is Ruby-san here also?"

"Ruby is very busy today," Kurumu told her. "Besides the wedding preparations, she's going to give Nana new arms and legs."

Mayu brightened up. "She can do that?" she asked.

"Yes, dear," Kurumu said to her.

"What happened to Nana's arms and legs?" Yuka asked weakly.

"The ones she has are fake," Mayu told her.

"Huh?" Yuka asked as she gapped at Mayu.

"You didn't know?" Kurumu asked as she eyed them.

"No," Yuka said, surprised by this news. Turning to Kouta, she asked, "Kouta, did you know?"

Kouta winced and nodded.

"Hmm, not the pervert Kouta," Kurumu mussed quietly.

All Yuka heard was 'pervert' and 'Kouta'. Narrowing her eyes at Kouta, she asked, "You know this woman?"

"I just met her," Kouta said defensively.

"But she knows you," Yuka countered, looking angry.

Waving a hand, Kurumu cheerfully said, "Anyway, we're having dinner soon. Please join us!"

"You're having dinner in our house?" Yuka asked, shocked that they would just invite themselves in.

Kurumu laughed. "No, no, in our dinning room! Out to the hallway and go right. Yukari expanded the dinning room so everyone can come," she explained.

"We aren't home, Yuka," Kouta said. "They made guest rooms that look like the Maple inn so we'll feel at home."

"Huh?" Yuka asked, looking lost.

"Just follow me," Kurumu said brightly.

.

Going down the hallway Yuka noted there was a door just past the grandfather clock. Kurumu opened it to show a strange hallway bisecting where the rest of their hallway should have been. Stepping out into this hallway, Yuka noted they were in a completely different house.

Yuka gripped Kouta tighter as they faced another strange looking girl. This one had purple hair, and a lollipop hanging out of the corner of her mouth as she stared at them. For some reason, Yuka felt chilled just looking at her.

"This is Mizore," Kurumu told them.

They greeted Mizore and bowed. Mizore didn't move as she replied, "Umm."

"Ohhh!" Kurumu gasped as she grabbed her belly. She flushed and said, "Baby kick."

"It's almost time," Mizore said in her monotone voice.

Kurumu introduced their guests. Mizore only said "Um," to each until Kurumu introduced Kouta.

Turning her stare to Kouta, Mizore tipped her head slightly. "Like the rabbit?" she asked.

"This Kouta isn't a rabbit," Kurumu explained.

"Umm,"

.

Yuka stayed tight to Kouta. Mayu stayed beside Yuka as they went down the hall that opened up into a huge dinning room. Several girls in maid's outfits were setting a long table.

Seeing Mizore, one maid ran up to her and asked, "The table is set, how should we seat people for dinner?"

Pointing, Mizore said, "Dark Lord at that end, Hosoi and Ruby at this end. Aono clan on this side ..." pausing she turned to look at Kouta. "What is the name of your clan?"

"Our clan?" Kouta asked, confused.

"Dark Lord?" Yuka asked in a whisper as she gripped Kouta's arm.

"Umm."

"We're not really a clan," Kouta said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I get it, she means family, Kouta!" Mayu said.

"Kimukura," Yuka said.

"Kimukura clan on that side," Mizore went on. "Sendo's and other visiting monsters on the Kimukura side near the Dark Lord. Put the vampires together on the Aono clan side."

Kouta gapped at her. "Vampires ... together?" he asked weakly.

"Um," Mizore said. "They don't act well mixed with other kinds."

"OW!" Kouta cried as Yuka squeezed his arm so hard her nails dug in.

.

Lucy was taking all this in, noting that these women were talking about monsters as if they were no big deal. Then again, like Kurumu, she felt something strange from the icy gazed Mizore. As the rest of their 'clan' was led to a sitting room for refreshments, Lucy hung back to watch Mizore.

Mizore went over to the center of the table and held her hands out. Ice began to form, then quickly grew into a small statue of a wedding couple. Once she finished growing the statue, Mizore turned to her.

"How did you do that?" Lucy asked.

"Ice fairy," Mizore stated. "You are like Mariko, a spider mind."

"A what?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow. She'd never heard her kind called that.

"Spider mind. You can grow many appendages out of your mind."

"Humans call us Diclonius," Lucy said.

"Humans are stupid, fearful and weak," Mizore stated. "Be careful which ones you associate with."

Lucy grew a smile. She was going to like this place. "Yes, very few are decent," she agreed.

Mizore glanced at where the rest of the 'Kimukura clan' had gone. "That Kouta, you care for him? Is that why you are all together?"

Lucy's face saddened. "I don't deserve to be with him, but ... I really want to be."

"Then do it!" Mizore stated, which caused Lucy to start. "I heard about the world you come from. Whatever happened to you was the fault of humans, right? Do not think yourself unworthy because of what they did. TAKE HIM! Before someone else does," Mizore said, balling a fist.

"It's not that simple," Lucy said sadly. "I ... killed his family."

"Does he care for you?" Mizore asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Then want is the problem? Take what's yours before someone else does."

"Mizore!" one of the human maids cried as she came running. "Lord Shuzen is here!"

"Get Suki, you and her will see to his needs," Mizore told her.

"Yes, mistress," the girl said with a bow, and ran off again.

Seeing the human girl jump at Mizore's commands – the commands from a monster like her, Lucy was really beginning to like this world.

.

Yuka sat by Mayu in the room of mingling people. Kouta was talking to the groom, Hosoi in some deep conversation. Not knowing who here were monsters, she decided to sit and wait. She didn't mean to listen to conversations, but two girls talking nearby did her her attention.

"So Kouta is here? I'm surprised he's not humping on your leg," one said, which made them both giggle.

"Oh he's getting much better. He's still a sex maniac, but at least I've trained him to be discreet. Don't get me wrong, I love Kouta, he is gentle and kind." she then added with a sigh, "Unfortunately, he can't keep it in his pants."

"So are you two going to get married?"

With a frown, the other girl said, "I don't know. He hasn't indicated anything about marriage. I think he might have another girlfriend someplace."

Yuka's face heated up in anger as she listened. Kouta DID know girls here, and apparently he was quite the playboy!

"Maybe you'll have to put a collar on him." They giggled again.

Yuka tried to tune them out, but she still got an ear full of how Kouta met this other girl in secret rendezvous for sex. So THAT was why he never shoed her any affection - he was too tired from romping with these other girls!

"Hey, Yuka, I found out some information about Lucy and Nana," Kouta said as he approached.

Yuka's eyes quivered in their sockets from rage and betrayal as she locked her sight on Kouta. She didn't hear anything he said, she only saw the boy who played the 'good husband' type and was so nice to her face, then snuck off to be a worse pervert than she had ever thought possible. Yuka stood up, glaring at him.

"What?" Kouta asked innocently.

BAM

With a single punch, Yuka laid him out on the floor.


	66. Chapter 66

**Rosario + Awakening** CH 66

Lucy sat nearby watching as Nana laid on the floor in the center of the magic circle with Ruby kneeling over her. Nana was aligned to the pentagram inside the circle, her head near one point, her stumps spread out towards the other four. Nana's false arms and legs were piled outside the edge of the circle.

Ruby slowly waved her wand over Nana as she chanted some incantation. Although Lucy didn't see anything, she felt _something_ happening. It was like sensing vectors but different. Instead of coherent arms coming from Ruby, there was a cloud of energy between her and Nana. As Ruby chanted, her wand seemed to smooth the cloud out and spread it over Nana. Ruby made motions along Nana's stumps, spreading the cloud over where her arms and legs would be.

Ruby's chants became more forceful. The cloud lowered and seemed to take the form of invisible limbs. The limb clouds lost their fluffiness, and became crisper, showing details like hands feet, fingers and toes. Ruby spoke a few words strongly. A flash of energy came from her wand and the cloudy limbs grew bright, then became solid arms and legs.

"OK, Nana, try to sit up," Ruby coaxed, and held a hand out to her.

Nana raised her arms, gapping at them. She flexed her fingers, and with a giggle, she clasped Ruby's hand. Nana's smile widened as she sat up and looked at her feet while she wiggled them around.

"Lucy, I got them back!" Nana cried happily. With Ruby's help, Nana got to her feet, laughing.

"I really got them back!" she cried excitedly.

Throwing her arms around Ruby, Nana cried, "Thank you Ruby-chan!"

"You're welcome, dear," Ruby replied with her own smile.

Nana then raced over to Lucy and hugged her. "I got them back!" she yelled with a giggle, then ran out to tell everyone.

Lucy eyed Nana as she left.

"She's just happy," Ruby explained and held a hand out to help Lucy up.

Lucy took the assist. "But, why hug me?" she asked. "I'm the one who ripped her arms and legs off to begin with."

"Perhaps Nana forgives you. Or she wanted to share her joy with you, which means she forgives you," Ruby offered.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

Ruby shook her head. Putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder, she asked, "You've done bad things in the past?"

Lucy nodded.

"Yet this family of yours still loves you. I know they do, I can see it in all your faces," Ruby stated. Leaning closer, she whispered, "Maybe they see something in you that you don't see in yourself. Maybe this love is stronger than any words of forgiveness. I think all you need do is stand by them as they stand by you, and everything will be all right."

"Is that how you changed Mariko?" Lucy asked.

"All we've done is shown Mariko we care about her. Mariko changed herself," Ruby said.

"We were born to kill ..."

"No, you were not," Ruby stated, interrupting her. Eyeing Lucy, Ruby motioned to the circle. "If you want to know the truth, come sit here and I will show it to you."

Lucy stared at the circle and cringed. She didn't know how Ruby did what she did, and that frightened her. This was a greater power than just being able to rip things and people apart. "That won't bring Kouta's father or his sister back, will it?" she asked with false bravado.

"It will not. It will tell you the truth about WHY they died," Ruby said. "For the sadness I see in your eyes, I doubt you are at fault. Wouldn't you like to know where the fault does lie?"

Seeing Lucy stare at the magic circle, Ruby added in a gentle tone, "I will be with you, there is nothing to fear and everything to gain."

Lucy swallowed hard, and stepped toward the circle.

.

In the deep cellar under the castle above, A ten foot high granite gargoyle sat in the center of the thirty foot square room carved from natural rock. Roughly the shape of a thick-chested dog with wide paws, long claws, and sharp fangs in it's mouth, the gargoyle's stone wings covered most of the muscle laden body. The inch of dust that had settled over the form told of the many years it had been in this sealed off chamber.

For the first time in centuries, the the massive head moved. The eyes opened to show glowing yellow orbs. It shook it's head, causing a cloud of dust. The gargoyle yawned and stretched, it's front paws digging into the stone floor as it flexed and relaxed muscles. One more full body shake to cast off the dust, and it walked over to the newer portion of the wall that was block stone, and not carved from bedrock. With a swipe of it's paw, it ripped a gappng hole in the carefully laid foot thick stone blocks.

Methodically, it tore the remaining blocks out to expose an arched entrance. Once the stone was cleared away, the gargoyle sat down. The form glowed then began to morph. Collapsing in on itself, the large creature shrunk to the size of a man wearing a Roman style toga. The man coughed at the dust, waving a hand in front of his face as if this would remove the particle saturated air. He walked out of the chamber and up a flight of stairs into the castle above.

.

The first place Apollo visited upon waking was the halls of history. Hands behind his back, he strolled along slowly, scanning newspapers, posters and machines humans had designed in his slumber. He shook his head sadly at the memorials of their wars, and came to tears when he saw the magazine cover of a large mushroom cloud with a center of nuclear fire that filled the sky.

"So much power, and this is what they do with it," he said sadly.

Walking on, he noted newer and newer machines and devices. People could talk to each other now, wherever they were on Earth. They drove automated coaches, their ships sped across oceans with no sails, they flew routinely in many kinds of devices. Stopping again at a poster titled 'The Eagle has Landed', he stood in awe of the fact humans had walked on the moon. Farther on, he found a wall hanging depicting the entire solar system with human machines scattered through the picture. They had machines on Mars, probing for secrets of the red planet. They had machines that had visited every planet, and two that were now speeding off into the depths of space to see what was out there.

Was there nothing that they couldn't do?

Unfortunately, for all their advances and the secrets they had unlocked, Mankind still engaged in fighting each other. Wars, riots, newspaper articles telling of large organized crime organizations. For all their brainpower, they still had not learned how to live in peace.

The shattering of glass caught his attention. A short ways down the hall, a man in a suit, and a woman in a fancy red dress stood gapping at him. Their drinking glasses were scattered on the floor at their feet.

"Who are you?" the man asked in a barely audible squeak. He looked up at the large portrait at the end of the hall, then back to Apollo.

Apollo turned to view the portrait. The man in the painting looked down on them with the same penetrating blue eyes under his light blond hair. Turning back, Apollo rubbed his chin and said, "That fellow did a good job on capturing my features, don't you think?"

"L... Lord ... Apollo?" the man asked. The woman beside him fainted.

Speeding to her side in a blur, Apollo caught her before she fell. Picking her up in a bride's carry, Apollo noted the man was looking very weak in the knees also.

"Get another drink to calm yourself, but only one. Meet me in my study," Apollo told him.

"Y ... Yes, M'Lord!" the man said. He turned to exit a side door and ran square into a column.

Apollo watched him fall and shook his head. He let out a sigh and carried the woman someplace so he could lay her down, then came back for the man who knocked himself out.

.

"N.N...NO! Not again!" Lucy cried in anguish a she saw herself being held by that little punk as Tomo kicked her puppy into the wall. "NO! STOP IT!" she wailed.

Ruby sat beside Lucy as they watched her memories unfold. Up until now, she had been able to keep Lucy calm with reassurance and small bits of magic. Lucy was becoming unhinged. The sight Ruby saw before her was horrid, and by how Lucy was carrying on, it was quickly about to become worse.

Ruby stopped the memory and held Lucy as she wailed out in agony. Petting Lucy's hair, she asked, "The only thing you loved, the only thing you had. They killed him, didn't they?"

Lucy nodded, unable to speak.

"That girl who pretended to be your friend, she told them."

Lucy nodded again.

"That is so sad. What did you do?"

Breathing heavily, Lucy stopped her crying briefly to say, "I .. slaughtered them! They were the ones who were... inhuman!" She spat out the last word.

Ruby put a bit more magic into the sapphire that now hung around Lucy's neck to calm her down. "They deserved it," Ruby stated. "That was the fist time you killed?"

"Yes, but not the last," Lucy said in a tortured voice.

"Let's skip the rest of that scene, shall we? Show me what you did after. Did you bury your puppy?" Ruby asked gently.

"Yes..."

"Show me that."

Lucy did. Ruby watched Lucy meet Kouta for the first time. She saw and listened to Lucy's memories, noting that Lucy smiled as she and Kouta huddled together in alcove, listening to the music box as it poured outside. The zoo, their water fight, sitting on the bank with their clothes drying as they hummed that tune together. Lucy hummed along with her memory, with a tortured look on her face.

On the bus ride back to town, when Lucy was fighting with this unknown thing in her mind, and choked Kouta instead of the apparition, Ruby stopped the memory again.

Pointing to the apparition that Lucy saw, Ruby asked, "Do you know what that is?"

Lucy gazed sadly at the blue haired, one eyed thing wrapped in bandages. "The only one who saw I was alone and cared. The one who told me I was born to kill humans."

Leaning close, Ruby said, "That thing is fear. It is hatred. It is a thing that all of us have in the back of our minds. It is not your friend. It is not some all-knowing entity. Yours came out when your puppy was killed. You had lost everything, and it wanted revenge. You were too small, too weak to contain it. It became a demon and took over your life."

"That is part of me?" Lucy asked.

"We each have a piece of it in us. You can choose to let it rule, or you can subdue it. As I said, you were too weak to fight it. Are you ready to go on?"

Lucy stared at the apparition for a moment, then turned to Ruby. "So, I was responsible for killing Kouta's family," she stated.

"We can view your memory, but I think that part of you that became a demon was, yes," Ruby agreed. "However, that is not YOU. That is a demon grown by your subconscious. You were afraid, hateful, alone. That part of you would have become very weak – as it should be- if Kouta remained your friend. It did not want Kouta in your life. From what I see, it did everything it could to get rid of him and maintain control over you."

"How do I stop it?" Lucy asked in a croak.

Petting her cheek, Ruby said, "You are already well on your way of doing just that. IF you were truly made to kill all humans, you would never have felt anything for Kouta. You certainly wouldn't be living with other humans now. Don't listen to it! Listen to your heart, SEE the friends and family around you and know that they accept you for who you are. Reject that thing that tells you to kill senselessly."

Lucy nodded slowly. "I want to face it," she said in a flat tone.

"All right."

Ruby got up and moved the bowl of water from the magic circle. She had Lucy standing the center, then activated the ring. The outline on the floor glowed to life. "A word of warning, Lucy," Ruby announced. "Once I manifest your demon within this circle, no one can interfere. If you loose to it, you will be lost forever. I cannot help you."

Lucy nodded. "Do it," she said heavily.

Ruby performed the spell to manifest Lucy's demon. Within the circle facing Lucy, a girl of about eight years old, partially wrapped in bandages appeared, just like in Lucy's memory.

The demon looked at Ruby, then back to Lucy. "At least she's not human. Do you..."

The demons words were cut off as Lucy shot her vectors out, wrapping them tightly around the demon's neck, torso, mid section and hips.

"Shut up!" Lucy barked as her eyed grew crimson. "You are the cause of my misery, YOU killed Kouta's sister and his father, and you wanted me to kill him. It is you who has ruined my life! I am taking my life BACK!"

The demon cast her an evil smile. "Do not fight your fate, you are my champion to conquer the Earth!"

In three heavy breaths, Lucy roared, "NO. I'M. NOT!" She then ripped the demon into pieces. The head tried to reform it's body, and Lucy crushed it with her vectors, then shredded it. "I belong to me and my family. NO ONE ELSE!" Lucy screamed at the confetti settling to the floor. The bits faded away into nothing.

Ruby blinked. She had never seen nor heard of anyone tearing a demon apart. Demons were metaphysical, they were not solid. Yet, Lucy had utterly destroyed hers.

"What... was that?"

Ruby turned to see Lucy's Kouta in the doorway. It was with pride for Lucy's determination when Ruby said, "Lucy just destroyed the thing responsible for killing your family."

Kouta gapped at her. "What?"

"It was inside Lucy. It is gone now," Ruby said, and dissipated the magic. The glow in the circle faded.

"Kouta," Lucy said weakly with her head lowered. "I am so sorry I couldn't stop it before." Looking up at him with sad eyes, she said, "I love you."

Kouta, still wearing a shocked look, walked over to Lucy and hugged her tight. "I love you. I always have. Please stay with me always."

Returning his tight embrace, Lucy gazed softly at him. "Forever," she whispered.

Ruby quietly left the room as they kissed. For how good today was tuning out, she was sure her wedding tomorrow was going to be wonderful.

.

"Akashiya Moka, vampire goddess?" Apollo asked as he held up the fax'ed copy of the photograph that had been send in digital bits through the air all the way from Paris.

This 'digital' age was amazing. He could not only speak to the Office of Vampire Control through these little boxes called 'cell phones', but they could send him copies of modern portraits through this amazing FAX machine as well, that also printed words. The office in London had send the request to Paris, and they sent it to him, all before he could even finish his first cup of tea.

The devices humans had come up with were nothing short of astounding and glorious. Unfortunately, the news he was receiving was far from it.

"Yes, M'lord." the man on the speaker said. "We're having a bugger of a time with her. This place in Japan known as Witch Hill is where they are at. We sent in a team to clean the vampires out, but every man was lost. Some died. Most were badly injured, arrested by police, or both. It was a rather embarrassing disaster, M'Lord."

"You standard team of ten?" Apollo asked, thinking maybe the vampires there had guards.

"No M'Lord, one hundred eighty. Our entire far eastern compliment. As of now, we have no one from Pakistan to Hawaii except for a pair of investigators. We were decimated, M'Lord."

Apollo sat up. "Just how many vampires are there?" he asked angrily.

"So far, from what our contact says, there are only two confirmed vampires."

Frowning, Apollo said, "I must ask. Were your men incompetent, or is that whole area under vampire control?"

"I fear it is the later, M'Lord. Our man claims there are monsters throughout the city nearby. Although he has not been accosted yet, they knew he was there since the day he arrived. He has seen the mayor, and is working with him. A few days ago, the mayor's office received a notification that a vampire named Tsukune Aono was claiming lordship of the region. It requested the Mayor send someone to be his advisor for 'human affairs'. Our man took the job."

Apollo's face flushed with rage at the audacity of this Aono. Had those arrogant vampires forgotten what happened when they stepped out of line, or were they becoming too stupid to realize he could crush them like bugs. Either way, he was going to put a stop to this. "Here is what you will do," Apollo growled into the speaker. "Tell your man that I am coming. I will be leaving today. Someone will send you my schedule. Your man will meet me upon arrival and take me to this Witch Hill. I will clean house and put them BACK in their place!"


	67. Chapter 67

**Rosario + a baby** CH67

The day was finally here! Ruby had been so busy with preparations and guests, she was relieved that after today, it would be over – except for the good stuff. Mizore's mother, Shirayuki Tsurara, had reserved a small lodge for the newlyweds for their honeymoon as a wedding present. Tsukune and Moka were going to take care of matters while they were away, and from what Kurumu hinted at, her and Ageha had secreted away a few 'adult' presents in the lodge for them. Moka and her mother had also collected a few presents for them, though Ruby had no idea what they were yet. The Sendo's had also arraigned some gifts that Yukari kept hidden. Despite the troubles Ruby had in the past with the 'harlot squad', they indeed were good friends.

Holding with tradition, Hosoi had stayed separated from her the last two days. While Ruby got herself ready for the wedding ceremony upstairs in her rooms, Hosoi stayed down with his daughters in the guest rooms made to look like the Maple inn. After breakfast with the very diclonius he had confined and tortured in his previous life, Hosoi got ready to marry his beloved Ruby.

In the dinning room of the Maple Inn copy, Hosoi stood in his yukata as Nana and Mariko beamed smiles at him. "How do I look?" he asked.

"You look great, Papa!" Nana said happily.

"You do," Mariko agreed. She then frowned and asked, "Papa, are we going with you when you leave tonight?"

Hosoi chuckled. "No, Mariko. Just myself and Ruby. You stay with Kurumu."

Mariko nodded firmly. "I probably should, Ku-mama has been having belly pains. Uncle Tsukune and Aunt Moka spent the night watching her," she said seriously.

"Is she sick?" Nana asked innocently.

Turning to Nana, Mariko said cheerfully, "Ku-mama said her baby might be due soon."

Nana put a finger to her lip and asked, "Babies make you sick?"

"Ku-mama said Kumiko is kicking her inside," Mariko explained. "She needs to be born so she can learn you're not suppose to kick people."

"She sounds like a mean baby," Nana noted.

"We're ready," Kouta announced as he came in with Yuka and Lucy. Mayu trailed behind them. All the girls were in colorful kimono's. Kouta wore his only suit.

"Oh, you girls look so cute!" Yuka said, clapping her hands together.

Seeing Lucy eye him, Hosoi asked, "May we forget the past?"

"No," Lucy stated. "But let's keep the past in the past."

"Fair enough."

"Well, we're ready!" Kouta announced to get them off that topic. "Shall we go"

Hosoi and Kouta went out to the front porch where the Groom's procession was gathering. The girls went to the living room where the Bride's procession was getting together.

.

"I'm fine," Kurumu stated as Moka hovered by her side. "She's just active is all. I'm not going to miss Ruby's wedding!"

"I think it's more than that," Moka noted.

Akasha and Ageha looked at each other. "Moka is right, dear," Ageha said. "You should go back upstairs. I'll stay with you."

Frowning at her, Kurumu said, "I am not missing Ruby's wedding!"

"You're about to have a baby," Akasha told her.

"She's just kicking me," Kurumu insisted.

Coming up to Kurumu, Ruby said, "Kurumu, dear. You really should go back upstairs. It will be troublesome if you start having your baby outside."

"I ... AHHH!" Kurumu cried, red faced as she grabbed her lower belly.

"That was no kick," Ageha said, eyeing her daughter.

Putting a hand on Nana's shoulder, Ruby said, "Nana, dear. Would you go tell Hosoi and the others the wedding is postponed? Kurumu is having her baby." After another cry of pain from Kurumu, she added, "She's having it now."

Water ran down between Kurumu's legs. She blushed deeply. "Oh.." she cried in a whimper, clapping her knees together.

"Forget upstairs, we have no time," Ageha announced. "Get her on the couch!"

Yuka ran over to throw the cushions up at one end, and retrieved the light blanket to cover Kurumu. When the next pain hit, Kurumu's eyes turned black. Wings came out of her back, ripping through her kimono, and she opened her mouth in a scream that showed fangs. Yuka dropped the blanket and backpedaled to land on her butt, gapping at the woman.

"Ku-mama's getting scary," Mariko noted as she watched the display.

Yuka sat petrified as the other women gathered around Kurumu for the birth. Standing beside her, Lucy watched in awe. Kurumu tilted her head back and let out an inhuman howl that drove through Yuka to send a cold chill down her back and her heart racing. If Yuka's legs hadn't already turned to rubber, she would have fled.

"What's going on in here?" Kyoko asked as she ran in.

"Kurumu's having her baby We need some towels and hot water!" Akasha told her.

"On my way!" Kyoko said, and fled the room.

"Mariko, go stay with your Papa!" Moka said.

"I'll go tell Papa!" Mariko said, and ran out.

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kurumu cried out in a deafening wail

Although Yuka was terrified, her morbid fascination with Kurumu having a baby right here in front of her wouldn't let her look away. The blue haired woman on the couch was not the pretty, happy girl she had met. It was like she had transformed into a ... monster.

"I can see her head," Ageha said from between Kurumu's legs.

Beside Kurumu's head, Moka held Kurumu's hands. "She's almost here, hang in there!" she coaxed.

"When I say to, push hard," Ageha announced.

For a moment, the only sound was Kurumu panting. Then Ageha barked, "Push now!"

Red faced and black-eyed, Kurumu pushed, belting out another long scream that assaulted Yuka's every nerve ending.

After the long wail, Kurumu flopped back, spent. Kurumu's cry of agony was replaced by the tiny sound of a baby crying. Kurumu's sweaty face returned to normal.

Forgotten on the floor, Yuka watched as Ageha wrapped the tiny infant in a towel and cradled her in her arms.

"My first grand-baby," Ageha said, beaming a proud smile.

Yuka watched as she gave the baby to Kurumu, who now was crying happy tears. Tsukune was let into room to see his child.

The terror Yuka had felt was replaced by a calm joy as she watched the scene. A smile came to her face.

"Yuka, you can get up now."

Yuka looked up to see Lucy standing by her, hand extended. She took it and by some miracle, she was able to get up and stand on her own. "That was amazing," she said blankly.

"Yes," Lucy agreed. She then sniffed and eyed the spot were Yuka had been sitting. "You need a bath and go wash your clothes."

.

On board a passenger jet, Apollo now wore the standard of the time, a light blue suit and white shirt. He decided against the tie, it felt too restrictive. Watching the clouds far below, he missed the old styles. The Romans knew comfort in clothing. Toga's were loose fitting, they breathed well, and were easy to store. You didn't need those 'hangers', or bother with 'ironing' them. His toga was packed with more modern clothes, once his business was over, he'd be back in the best clothes that were ever designed.

Apollo then thought about the names he'd heard associated with this 'Witch Hill'. By the picture sent to him, this Akashiya Moka looked very much like his beloved granddaughter Akasha Bloodriver. Was it possible that this Moka was her daughter that he had sitting on his lap when she was young? If so, then what had happened to Akasya's senses to let her daughter behave like this?

Another thing that bothered him was he had never heard of the Aono clan of vampires. He knew the Shuzen clan was in the area, and he highly doubted they would put up with this foolishness of mingling with humans. It had to be an upstart clan, with no regard for tradition or rules. The only monster group he new of that successfully mingled with humans was the snow faeries. Even then, it was more of a business relationship. The snow faeries made profits from humans coming to play in their wintry mountains.

"Shirayuki," he mumbled quietly, remembering his beloved queen. Unfortunately, she had died of old age, as all his queens before her. He had not been ready to loose any of them. He could still see their faces. He still loved every one of them. Helera Shirayuki, as all the ones before her, had been a wonderful mate and a glorious queen. He would have felt happy to spend eternity with any of them. But alas, eternity was eventually robbing him of everything he loved.

At one time, he had loved the idea of living forever. As time passed on, it seemed to crush his heart as he was forced to watch lovely women grow old and die. Eternity gave him nothing but continuing problems. Time and time again, he awoke to find more difficulties that commanded his attention. He was really beginning to hate eternity.

Upon landing, Apollo collected his bags, then sat down and waited for the man who was suppose to already be here to meet him. As he waited, he felt a familiar presence.

Someone sat down in the seat next to him. By the feel and the scent, he knew it was a vampire,and he knew which one. Turning to face the oriental looking man, he cracked a humorless grin and said, "You do not fool me."

"I would suspect not," the man said with the same grin. "Mr. Kobayashi, at your service, Sir," he said tipping his head.

"New name, new face, but still the same old vampire." Apollo said.

Mr. Kobayashi shrugged. "I got wind that you were awake. I would guess you are heading to Witch Hill?" he asked.

"You guess correctly," Apollo stated. Eyeing Kobayashi harshly, he asked, "And what part have you played in this abortion? Did you tell the council that this was acceptable?"

Kobayashi frowned at him. "That whole ... fiasco is not acceptable! No good will come from mixing vampires and humans. However, I have made it so they will fail and everyone will come to their senses."

"Vampires should not be ruling humans," Apollo said in a quiet growl.

"And any self-respecting vampire should not be participating in this folly!" Kobayashi replied harshly. "It has to be stopped, and soon will be. Once the humans revolt against young Aono, I will assist them in driving the monsters off that hill. Then the council will be forced to admit how wrong they were."

"Who started this? Was it Shuzen?"

"I didn't ask," Mr. Kobayashi stated. "I would imagine they agreed upon it. They need more of a lesson that just forcing them to stop this nonsense on their own. They need to see it fail for themselves."

"And many will die in the process. I'm not surprised you see that as acceptable," Apollo said heavily.

"Humans die every day. I doubt many monsters will die, unless they are foolish enough to see that their happy new home is lost." Kobayashi replied.

Apollo looked away. The terminal was filled with people. Although he wanted to backhand Kobayashi for his disregard for human life, to do so would bring much unwanted attention. Leave it to Kobayashi to select a meeting place where Apollo had to contain himself. The old vampire was cruel, but one thing he wasn't was stupid. "Perhaps we should discuss this someplace more ... private," he mussed.

"What is your plan to solve this problem? Walk in and demand they cooperate?" Kobayashi asked with a wry grin.

"I will be obeyed," Apollo said firmly.

"This will be fun to watch," Kobayashi said with a smirk. He got up and offered a slight bow. "I'm sure we will meet again."

"Wait!" Apollo said, standing up to face him. "What can you tell me about this Aono?"

Kobayashi eyed him with a look of distaste. "Aono Tsukune, I have met his family. I must say that they are a decent sort, for a human family," he said as if tasting something bad.

"He was turned?" Apollo asked, eyeing Kobayashi.

"I found out after it happened. A very interesting story."

"Who did it?"

Kobayashi cast him a smirk and said, "Why don't you go ask him? Good day."

Apollo had to force his fists not to ball up. He watched Kobayashi walk away. As he did, he motioned back towards Apollo. From the side, an Englishman appeared to walk over to Apollo.

In a perfect bow, the man said, "Good day, I am John Smith. You are Apollo?"

"Yes," Apollo said. "Do you know Mr. Kobayashi?"

"I met him in the Mayor's office. Decent fellow, though a bit strange," John told him. "I have collected much information on the monsters here. May I take you to my suite so I can fill you in on what we've found?"

Apollo liked polite, helpful men like John. He returned the bow and said, "Thank you for the offer. I would like to first see this Witch Hill for myself."

.

John carried Apollo's bag to his car and put them in th trunk. As they left the airport, Mr. Smith said, "Surely you must have some questions."

"Oh yes," Apollo agreed. "What can you tell me about these vampires?"

John frowned and said, "First of all, totally unexpected behavior. Tell me, did you know vampires could have children?"

"Of course. I take it you have seen a pregnant vampire?"

"Not personally," John admitted. "My partner, William met one at a restaurant. She was having lunch with her mother-in-law. Her _human _mother-in-law. He shared a bus ride with them. From what he told me, the vampire woman was very personable."

"A vampire on public transportation?" Apollo asked, shocked that a vampire would condescend to ride a bus. "What vampire was this?"

"Aono Moka, maiden name, Akashiya Moka. As I understand, she is Aono Tsukune's wife," John explained.

"On a _bus_?" Apollo asked again, not believing any vampire, let alone a Lord's wife would be caught dead anywhere near a bus. "Was it a charter?"

"No, the mid town bus that everyone rides," John said. "It was quite a surprise to me also. Here we were searching for cases of missing persons or attacks, and the only proof of vampires we find is not some acts committed in the middle of the night, but a vampire herself in the middle of the day, having lunch with a human woman. From what William told me, she became rather indignant that he suggested that vampires here may attack people." Glancing over at Apollo, he added, "Which brings me to the conclusion that things are not as we were told. Perhaps you could offer some insight. I heard you are the vampire expert."

"This Aono Moka, do you know who her mother is?" Apollo asked.

John shrugged. "I have never imagined that vampires had families. All I can tell you for sure, is that she lives up on Witch Hill, and has a mother-in-law down here in the city. From news reports, the only time she has been, shall we say, publicly active, is when she led a group of female monsters to rescue her husband from some kidnappers downtown."

Apollo nodded in understanding. There was a monster battle for power in the city. "How many died in that indecent?" he asked heavily.

"No one died," John said. "I do believe one boy went to the hospital for treatment, but was released the next day. The entire event was televised."

Apollo was on the verge of calling him a liar. "A battle between vampires, and no one was killed?" he asked, eyeing John.

John shook his head and explained, "More like the human kidnappers were subdued by monsters. The vampire, Aono Moka, who was still called Akashiya Moka at the time, got her husband out, subdued the kidnappers, then let the police handle them."

Apollo got a strange feeling that an elaborate trick was being played on him. WHt Mr. Smith was telling him could not possibly be true. This was not how vampires acted. "And you are positive these are real vampires and not fakes?" he asked.

"Unless you know of someone who can kick their sister through the side of a bus, and the sister shrugs it off like nothing happened, I do believe there are at least two vampires, yes."

"This is highly unusual," Apollo said to himself. He'd come specifically to dress these vampires down and make them leave, and fully expected to have to beat at least one of them for their crimes against humanity.

Going up a road out of town, John pointed ahead. "Witch Hill is right up here. I have a pass for two to attend Toujo Ruby's wedding today. Instead of bringing William, you can be the second person."

"And they will just let us in?"

"Yes. Like I said, I have a pass to get in. Since the attack, the gates have been closely guarded," John explained.

"I know how to deal with monsters," Apollo assured him.

"I'm sure, Sir, but the police will want to see our pass as well."

"Human police?"

"Right, Sir. Those men who attacked Witch Hill went after the students. Right after that incident, the police set up a station by the gate to help with security," John explained.

"So the vampires set up protection for the monsters children," Apollo concluded.

"For all the children," John said, correcting him. "There are close to a hundred human children going to school there as well."

Apollo turned his head to eye John. "This is beyond unusual," he said softly.

"Indeed."

As John drove up, Apollo noted the police station across from the gate where two golems, well formed to mimic men, stood as corner posts by the open gates, as well as two human men who watched them approach.

Their car was waved to a stop. One of the men in a guard uniform came up to them as a policeman watched.

"You business, sirs?" the guard asked.

"We're here for the wedding," John said, and showed him the pass.

The guard nodded and said, "Be advised, Sir, the wedding is postponed due to a birth this morning. It may be this afternoon, or tomorrow at noon. We don't know yet."

Leaning over toward him, Apollo asked, "Who are the lucky parents?"

"The Aono's, Sir. Kurumu-san gave birth to Kumiko. Guests have been asked to give them some privacy for the time being. I am sure you can visit Mrs. Aono and her baby after the wedding. If you wish to wait, the common building is open."

"That will be acceptable," John told him.

"Very well, Sir. Please drive around to the left side of the school building. Parking is by the athletic field. The center building behind the school building is the common building. The cafeteria is open and free for the day."

John parked his car. Apollo noted many cars in the lots, and couple limos along side the driveway that didn't fit into parking spots. He walked with John into the building filled with monster aura, but also with many humans as well. As he scanned the crowd to pick out any vampires, a young woman in a kimono came in from the back side doors.

The purple haired girl stepped up on a vacant table and raised her arms. In a monotone voice, she announced, "May I have your attention! Mother and child are doing fine. Due to the Mother's stubbornness, and Ruby's, the wedding ceremony will now be at four this afternoon. Lunch will be served at noon for those of you who wish to wait. Thank you all for your patience."

As the girl spoke, Apollo walked toward her, studying her face. The lollipop and chilled color of her hair and eyes gave away the fact she was a show fairy. She also strongly resembled one of his lost loves.

"Excuse me, what is your name?" Apollo asked as the girl got down.

She eyed him with the cool stare he was familiar with. "Shirayuki Mizore," she said in her flat tone.

Apollo grew a wide smile. "Who is your mother, dear? Is it Tsurara?"

"Um. Who are you?"

Placing a hand on his chest, he said, "I am Apollo. Helera was my wife. Is your mother here as well?"

Mizore's eyes became wider. Her mouth opened, threatening to drop her lollipop on the floor.

Apollo gently touched the end of the stick to keep it in place. "I am so happy to meet you, dear," he said sincerely.

Mizore gapped at him, then her face turned into a frown. "If you are lying, I will freeze you and bust you into a thousand pieces," she stated.

Apollo threw his head back and roared out a laugh. "Just what I would expect from a Shirayuki!" he announced. Motioning to a chair, he said, "Please come sit. There is much I wish to speak with you about."

There were a few serving girls dressed in brightly colored Kimono's cycling about. Mizore waved one over and told her, "Go up to the house and inform Lord Tsukune I met an old relative. You will take my place."

"Yes, Miss Shirayuki," the girl said with a bow, and left.

"I take it you know this girl?" John asked.

"Not yet, but I know her family very well," Apollo said with a wide smile. He then noted a boy, human by the sense, was watching them with an unblinking stare from a window. "Dear Mizore, are you being stalked?" he asked.

Mizore turned to look. She nodded to the boy. To Apollo, she said, "That is Ren. He is in training."

"Yes, of course," Apollo said as he pulled out a chair for her.


	68. Chapter 68

**Rosario + Wedding chaos** CH 68

Tsukune gazed in wonder at little Kumiko in his arms. She was so tiny! Yet, when she opened her eyes and looked at him, he immediately fell in love with his little angel. He didn't even notice the wavering in the air like two stones dropped in water that came from her eyes. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and passed her to Moka, who also wanted to hold the new baby.

Shifting his attention to his sweaty wife, Tsukune leaned over and whispered, "I love you so much, Kurumu." He kissed her on the lips. Not a peck, but a long, deep kiss. Kurumu's arms went around him. She moaned in delight. Holding each other tight, they shared their breaths and energy.

Finally breaking the kiss, Tsukune rose, and Kurumu rose with him. Getting up, Kurumu stood up and shot a fist in the air. "YA-HOOO!" she cried. All the 'babyfat' was gone, Kurumu was back to her sexy succubus self. She then jumped on Tsukune to bury his face in her breasts.

"I did it, I had our baby!" Kurumu cried happily as Tsukune struggled for air.

A pan came down from nowhere to crack her on the head, making her let go.

"That's great, but don't suffocate her father!" Yukari yelled.

"Your clothes are ruined, you need to change," Ruby reminded her.

Casting a brief glare at Yukari, Kurumu looking down at the kimono that now hung very loose on her. She let out a giggle. "Yeah, it doesn't fit any more." Clenching a fist, she announced, "And I'm happy with that!"

.

Sitting on Apollo's left side in the large common room, Mizore proudly proclaimed, "I am the head Mistress to Lord Tsukune's harem!"

"A harem?" Apollo asked, wondering what kind of pervert this Tsukune was.

"Yes, M'Lord," Tsurara said from his right side in a blush. "My Mizore has found her destined one. I am sure they will make many babies together."

Apollo gapped at her. "But, a harem?" he asked.

Across from them, John Smith sat taking everything in.

"You don't understand," Mizore said firmly, "Tsukune is a wonderful person. He saved my life! He does make sure to let me know I am important also."

"It is not the usual joining, but then again, _nothing_ with them is usual," Tsurara explained.

"I'd tend to agree," Apollo said blankly. He cast a quizzical gaze at Mizore again. "But, one of my great grand children ... in a harem?"

"He needs us," Mizore said as her cheeks colored pink. Leaning closer, she added, "At times, his wives can be very troublesome."

Wives? "I must speak with this Tsukune," Apollo said unhappily. A harem AND multiple wives? Did this vampire have no respect at all for women?

The girl Mizore had talked to earlier returned and got up on a table. Holding her arms out, she announced, "Attention everyone, please! The wedding party is ready to depart the house. You may proceed to the marriage hut. Please stay outside of the inner circle. For those of you who wish to congratulate her, Mrs. Aono Kurumu will be present with their new child, Kumiko. This way, please."

Apollo got up, and helped Tsurara and Mizore to their feet. With Mizore on one arm and Tsurara on his other, Apollo led them out of the building. It felt wonderful to be around family again, but he was still struggling with Mizore's choices. He had to be sure this Tsukune wasn't charming her into doing something she didn't want to do.

As they left the building the human boy from the window stepped up in from of him.

"Excuse me," Ren said, then took Mizore's hand off his arm. Pointing to Apollo, he said in a deadpan voice, "That is not Tsukune, and it is not me."

Mizore pulled Ren back beside her. "He is a relative," she said in the same tone. She then hooked her arm back under Apollo's, and the other under Ren's arm.

"OK," Ren said simply, and continued on with them.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Apollo asked Mizore, confused by the boy's actions.

"He is in training," Mizore replied.

"For what?" Apollo asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"We watch. Mizore is a good teacher," Ren said.

"Um, Ren is doing well."

Apollo nodded and decided to leave it alone. As they walked with the crowd, Apollo noted that while humans and monsters were both in the line of people making their way up to the hut, they did not walk in separate packs as he would suspect. A wolf boy was walking and talking with a human girl and her parents. Behind them, a fox girl was talking to the mother of the boy she was with. Everywhere he looked, students and their parents seemed to intermingle freely.

As they arrived at the marriage hut, Mizore excused herself to help 'Tsukune's harem' set up the entrance for the bride. As the girls put up light colored flowered vines from an outside doorway straight to the bride's entrance of the inner ring to line the path, Apollo noted that two of the ten were monsters. Again, the girls worked and talked like there was no different between them. Once they were done, they set up the groom's entrance in vines with flowers hued in more reds and purples.

The hut wasn't small, but it was packed. Sensing the gathering, Apollo felt expectation and good feeling. Those emotions from a room full of monsters and humans. It felt so odd that all he could do was look upon the scene in wonder.

.

Walking along beside Ruby with the Bride's party, Moka looked over at Kurumu as she held Kumiko with a placid look of contentment. Perhaps this was what Kurumu needed to calm her down.

Moka felt the muscles in her lower belly constrict. Hard. Swallowing a gasp, she tried to pretend nothing happened.

"Moka?" Kurumu asked, eyeing her.

"It's nothing, just a kick," Moka assured her. They had already put off Ruby's wedding. She didn't want to be the one to further ruin Ruby's happy day. As they lined up to go into the hut, another pain hit. Moka couldn't help but let out a grunt. Everyone looked at her.

"It's fine really," Moka assured them.

Eyeing her, Ruby said "Are you sure? You don't look fine. You should go back up to the house."

"I'll get Tsukune," Kyoko said with a worried look.

"It's OK, really," Moka said, catching Kyoko by the arm before she could run off. "I'll last until after the ceremony." Seeing the looks she was getting, Moka said, "I will go right back up after the cerimony."

"Oh dear," Yuka said putting a hand over her mouth. "Two in one day?"

"Please don't stop the wedding on my account," Moka begged.

Ruby eyed Moka, then said, "Kyoko, go get Tsukune. Just in case." To Moka she said, "I think you should watch from outside. Tsukune will be able to get you to the house faster. There are a lot of people here."

Another labor pain hit, this one strong enough that Moka couldn't hide it.

.

A young man in priest robes walked over to stand within the circle by the pedestal that held the glowing ring. Folding his hands, he nodded to the groom's party waiting outside at one end, then to the Bride's party waiting outside at the other.

A human girl then raced through. Glancing at the priest, she slowed to yell, "Ichi, Moka's having her baby!" She then fled out the groom's side with a yell of "Tukkie!"

Apollo watched the human girl run back through with a young vampire man to race out the bride's entrance. The harem followed them. Apollo made his way through the chattering crowd to look out the at the bride's party. In the gaggle of women crowded around the pregnant pink haired girl was Akasha. The pregnant girl about to give birth was her daughter, Moka. Apollo smiled at seeing them.

.

"But, Ruby's wedding!" Moka declared bravely, then hitched in pain as her faced reddened.

In the flurry of activity outside, Apollo noted a female block form around Moka. A pink haired girl with stubby horns appeared at the entrance to the hut. Outside, the blue haired woman with her baby Apollo figured was Kurumu, handed her baby off to a human woman, then raced over to spread her wings to give Moka some more privacy.

A couple people edged toward the entrance. The pink haired girl eyed them and held up an hand. "Stay back," she said firmly. They complied.

A loud, penetrating cry of pain that made the humans in the hut gasp in fear sounded out. Apollo knew the cry of a vampire. He found himself trying to settle some human parents down, as did other monsters around him.

.

Tsukune stood outside the ring of women, aching each time he heard Moka cry out in pain. Gripping the rosary, he desperately wanted to be with her. A tap on his shoulder showed Mizore by his side. She got in front of him and hugged him. "Moka will need blood," she said simply, and tipped her head for him to drink.

"But..."

"She will need blood. You need blood to feed her," Mizore stated.

Tsukune sighed. She was right. Gently, he took a few mouthfuls from Mizore. Right after Mizore let out a satisfied sigh, Moka cried out again in a wail that chilled everyone to their bones.

.

Yuka sat holding Kurumu's oh-so-cute baby girl. The moment Yuka had looked at Kumiko, Kumiko's eyes sent out the stone dropped in the water waves, and Yuka fell totally in love with the child in her arms. Even when Moka cried out and Yuka's legs failed her, she still held onto this wonderful little baby. Looking down at this precious child, she said, "Don't be scared, it's all right." Even as tears ran from her own eyes. Yuka endured the long frightening wail of delivery, holding Kumiko safe in her arms.

.

Akasha knew Apollo was near, she could feel him. At the moment, she was busy delivering Moka's child. Ruby cleaned baby Akemi with magic, and almost immediately, Akemi opened her little red eyes. The fuzz on her head was pink.

Inner Moka was weak from birth, but smiled when Akasha showed her her child. "Congratulations, my dear," Akasha told her.

Eyes partway closed as she panted, Moka said, "Thank you. I need blood."

Tsukune was allowed into the ring of women. Gazing at Moka in wonder, he said, "Moka..."

"Tsukune," Moka replied returning his gaze.

"Moka..."

"Tsukune," Moka replied, then pulled him close, bit him in the neck and drank deeply.

Moka drank deep and long. Tsukune was all but unconscious when she let him go. Akasha knew Tsukune needed replenishment quickly, and looked for someone to hold Akemi. Seeing the woman holding Kumiko, she ran over and asked, "Dear, could you hold her for me?"

"Of course," Yuka said with a vacant smile. Shifting Kumiko to her right arm, she cradled Akemi in her left.

Akasha ran over to find Tsukune was barely able to move. Moka flopped back. Akasha saw the blazing red in Tsukune's eyes. He was very hungry.

"Tukkie, I'm here," Kyoko said as she knelt down and pulled him close.

Tsukune latched onto her. By the look on Kyoko's face, Akasha knew he was drinking too deep, too fast. She managed to pull him off Kyoko as her eyes fluttered.

"I need help here," Akasha yelled. She could not hold Tsukune and move Kyoko away. Kurumu came over to get a dizzy Kyoko to the side and laid down. The next harem girl came to offer her neck. Akasha stayed by Tsukune to ensure he didn't drink too deeply from each girl as they took their turn to offer their necks. Once he drank, Kurumu pulled the semi-concious girls clear.

.

Yuka watched as girl after girl knelt by Tsukune, got their blood sucked then was helped away to lie down and rest. To noone, she asked, "Wouldn't transfusions be easier?" Yuka then felt a prick against her breast. It felt like someone had stuck her with a small needle. With a yelp, she looked down to see the new pink haired baby was mouthing her clothes, trying to suckle. The baby had fangs.

"Oh dear," Yuka gasped, and tried to figure out what to do. The baby caught a piece of skin again, feeling like a needle got in just under her flesh right beside her nipple. "Ouch!" she whined as the tiny fang yanked at her skin. The baby wasn't letting go. She couldn't stop the baby, and her maternal instinct wouldn't let her drop the tiny child.

Looking around, Yuka's eyes brimmed with tears as she called, "Help! I need help here!"

Mizore wandered over.

Yuka looked down to indicate Akemi and said, "Please, she's got a hold of my clothes trying to suckle. My hands are full, I need help."

"Um," Mizore agreed. Mizore knelt down, gently pried Akemi free from Yuka's clothes, opened up the front of Yuka's kimono, and guided Akemi to her nipple. Akemi latched on, sinking her fangs in.

Shocked, Yuka gasped at Mizore got up to leave. "Wait!" Yuka cried.

Mizore turned and looked at her. "Um, sorry," she said. Kneeling back down, Mizore unwrapped her Kimono belt, folded it and put it over Yuka's shoulder to hide the nursing baby. "Better," Mizore said with a nod, then got up again and walked off.

"But..." Yuka cried weakly as the vampire child suckled blood from her breast.

.

The people in the hut had mostly calmed down from Moka's cries. The woman who had buried her head in Apollo's chest was regaining control of herself. Eager to go see his family, Apollo excused himself, to the woman's remorse. He made his way to the bride's path and ducked under the rope-like vines of flowers. Seeing the pink haired girl at the entrance eye him, he motioned outside.

"That is my family out there," Apollo explained as he approached.

Lucy squared off in front of him. "No men, you'll have to wait."

"The birth is over, I am going to see my great-grandchild," Apollo stated.

"After they say it's all right." Lucy stated in return.

Apollo went to walk past her and something that felt like a large hand planted itself on his chest, and pushed him back. He saw nothing, but something was there.

"I said wait," Lucy said, eyeing him.

"Young lady," Apollo said firmly, glaring at her. "I suggest you not get in my way."

"I suggest you behave and wait."

Becoming angry with her, Apollo asked, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Yes, someone trying to get past, when they should be waiting patiently," Lucy replied in the same tone.

"I do not want to get violent," Apollo stated.

"Neither do I, so wait."

Apollo had not seen this kind of monster before, so it was possible she had no idea who he was. Calming himself, he said, "I am Apollo, the Lord of ALL creatures. Now please let me pass."

With a smirk, Lucy replied, "I am Lucy, Queen of the diclonius, and you may pass when I am told it is all right."

"You are trying my patience. Do not force me to move you," Apollo warned.

Lucy smirked and let out a snort.

Not used to complete disregard for his station, Apollo frowned at her in anger. "Very well," he said in a hard tone. He made a quick move to grab her shoulder and push her away. Just as fast, his hand was pushed up, he was spun to face the groom's entrance, then with what felt like being shot out of a cannon, he was blasted across the hut and out the Groom's entrance. Open faces of surprise passed by below him from the groom's party.

Airborne, Apollo could not stop his flight. He managed to twist around and land on his feet to skid to a stop, tearing up the ground. Stomping back to the hut, he decided this little wench needed a lesson in respect.

As he approached the hut, Lucy came out and motioned the men waiting to the sides.

"LISTEN TO ME, LITTLE GIRL!" Apollo growled threateningly. "You WILL move aside!"

Again came the smirk. "Do you like flying?" she asked.

Apollo raced at her, using all his speed. In a flash, he had covered the distance between them – and ran into solid wall of nothing. Bouncing off the wall, he found himself flying backwards through the air again.

Apollo had enough. In his flight, he transformed into his humanoid form. His feathered wings came out and caught the air. His form turned dark, horns grew to curve back across his head. His body grew as did his muscles. He flew down to land a few meters in front of the arrogant pink haired girl. Towering over Lucy and glaring at her through his red vampire eye and his golden eye, he growled, "You will kneel before me, or I will show you pain!"

Glaring back up at him, Lucy's eyes turned a glowing red. "I will NEVER kneel before a bully like you!"

"SO BE ..." In the middle of his thundering statement he was punched hard in the stomach. This time as he flew back, Lucy launched herself after him. Apollo tried to see what was hitting him as he was smashed in the side of the head, then in the chest which made him tumble, then he was hit hard from above to be driven into the ground.

Lucy landed a short distance away. Glaring at him down her nose at him with blazing crimson eyes, Lucy said in a normal tone, "I did not kneel before you. Where is this pain you promised?"

Enraged, Apollo shot to his feet. At the same time, Akasha appeared between them.

"STOP!" Akasha screamed, holding a hand up at each of them. Looking frightened, she cried, "This should be a day of joy, stop fighting!"

"He started it. I was going to finish it," Lucy stated, not taking her eyes off Apollo.

"You are arrogant, aren't you, little girl?" Apollo growled in return.

"I will not be bullied." Lucy stated.

"Enough, stop it, please. Both of you!" Akasha cried. Looking at Lucy, she said, "This is my Papa, leave him alone." Turning to Apollo, she said, "Please forgive me, Lucy was just doing what I asked."

"That does not excuse her disrespect!" Apollo spat, eyeing Lucy.

"Disrespect? Aren't you the one who showed disrespect to me?" Lucy asked heavily.

"You WILL learn to respect your betters."

Again, a smirk and a snort was Lucy's reply.

"STOP IT!" Akasha screamed. "Do either of you want to ruin Ruby's wedding, or those babies births? I will take the blame for this mistake, so please stop!"

A human boy came running. Stopping by Lucy, he put a hand on her arm as he gazed fearfully at Apollo. "Come on, he's not worth it. We'll be going home tomorrow anyway."

Lucy glanced at him. "Kouta, you should get back," she stated.

"I won't leave you. Please, let's go," Kouta begged.

His daughter standing in front of him made Apollo pause. Now this human boy, despite being terrified at Apollos' form, was brave enough to come to the aid of what was apparently a powerful monster, even though it was obvious he could do nothing. The scene calmed his rage. Struggling with reason against pride, Apollo finally settled down and returned to human form.

"My dear Akasha," Apollo said, forcing his words calm. "Please inform this ... girl who I am. May we return to the wedding? I would like to see my great-granddaughter."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Akasha offered him a smile. "Yes, of course. It is really good to see you, Papa," she said.

Apollo hugged his lovely Akasha, keeping his senses open for that unruly 'Lucy'. Seeing them hug, Lucy turned and went back to the hut by Kouta's side. Although none of Lucy's strikes had hurt him, Apollo had to wonder if that was all she had. The hits she had given him had become stronger only when he had changed his form. It was possible she was holding back, useing just enough to egg him deeper into anger. Or maybe just enough to hold him back like she'd been told to. Either way, he was thankful Akasha had stepped in before real damage was done and people were hurt.

"Where are they from?" Apollo asked as he and Akasha followed Lucy and Kouta back to the hut where a crowd was watching them.

"Another world. Ruby can give you the details," Akasha said, then in a cheerier voice added, "Don't worry about them. We have a wedding to attend, and you have to see my granddaughter, Akemi."

.

The scene calmed down, and except for murmurs in the crowd of what they had witnessed, everyone waited anxiously for the marriage ceremony to take place. The Wedding parties reformed, Moka and Kurumu bracketed the bride's entrance with their babies.

Although the ceremony was non-climactic compared to the 'pre-wedding' events, upon the words "I now pronounce you man and wife," applause rose as if in relief the ceremony was actually concluded.

Hosoi and Ruby remained in the inner ring as people filed past to offer their personal congratulations. In this line, Apollo was being escorted by Tsurara. He also noted as the crowd flowed through the groom's inner entrance, that the human Kouta was with another dazed looking human girl who clung to him, with Lucy on his other side – right beside them. There was only room for a few to pass into the inner circle at a time.

Apollo stopped and gestured to the opening as he looked at Kouta. "Please, go ahead," he said pleasantly.

Kouta thanked him and led his women in. Lucy cast a doubtful eye back at Apollo, but didn't say anything.

Two small girls of Lucy's type had made their way in ahead of them. One looked to be mid-teens, the other Apollo guessed was only around seven or eight. They both hugged the groom, the youngest one lifted herself up in the air to hug him.

"I have a Mama now!" Nana said happily as she hugged Ruby.

Apollo took in the scene, noting how odd and virtually impossible all this was. A human groom, a witch bride, and like Lucy, he didn't know what those children were. Right in front of him was another mixed couple.

This hut contained humans, many types of monsters, and three important branches of his own family tree. All here together. All here to celebrate a wedding, births, and good feelings. This was not the scene Apollo had envisioned when he was told vampires were ruling Witch Hill. He had expected to come here demanding to pompous vampires that humans had t obe freed, and they had to return to the monster realm.

The humans here were not cowering slaves, the lesser monsters were servants only because they chose to be. Even the girls that had given blood, had given it freely under no charms or cohesion that he could tell. From what he saw, everyone was here because they wanted to be, and everyone was working together.

There was something profound happening here. Something that Apollo was sure was going to send tremors through every corner of the world. What was the catalyst that was causing the groundswell that was sure to become an upheaval of everything that monster and human knew?


	69. Chapter 69

**Rosario + What Honeymoon?** CH 69

Upon entering the Common hall for the reception dinner (that had originally been a reception lunch at the beginning of the day), Tsukune had Mizore gather 'the harem', and collared Kyoko. Once he had them seated together around the same table, he bowed deeply to them.

"Thank you all. Moka and I are indebted to all of you for your help. Thank you," he said, finishing with another deep bow.

Kyoko cast him an impish grin. "You don't have to do that, but you are welcome, Tukkie."

"I kinda liked it. Just let me know if you need more," another girl said.

"Yes, but not so fast next time," another agreed.

"Still, thank you. I don't know what we would have done without you," Tsukune insisted.

Suki, who stayed as a harem girl, pointed past Tsukune as she cheerfully said, "Hey, is he a vampire? He's really cute, he can suck my blood any time!"

"Suki, you shouldn't offer such a thing so freely," Tsukune told her, without looking at who she was talking about. "I do my best to make sure no harm comes to you. Not all vampires will care for your well being."

"But you'd watch out for us, wouldn't you?" Yuki asked.

"I might not be able to," Tsukune said firmly. "I want all of you to promise me. Only myself, and Moka if we need it."

From behind Tsukune, a monotone, cold voice said, "Tsukune, this is a relative of mine."

Tsukune turned to see Tsurara on the arm of the blond man he'd seen Lucy tangle with. He bowed to him. "Greetings, I am Aono Tsukune. Welcome to Witch Hill."

Apollo returned a much more shallow bow. "I am Apollo. May we speak?"

Tsukune looked over to see Moka and Kurumu were at a table with Ageha and Akasha. They looked to be deeply involved in a conversation between them. They wouldn't miss him for another few munites. He nodded to Apollo. "Sure."

Apollo motioned Tsurara to a table. "Please have a seat, my dear. I will return shortly." He then said to Tsukune, "Let us talk outside, away from the crowd."

Tsukune went out with him, wondering what he wanted. Leaving through the door that faced the school, Apollo seemed to be interested in the school building. Since he hadn't said anything yet, Tsukune offered, "We all helped Ruby-san build the school. She has done so much for us..."

"Tell me about your wives," Apollo said abruptly, cutting him off as he gazed off at the school building.

"My wives?" Tsukune asked. "Well, Moka is a vampire, Kurumu is a succubus. I met them at Yokai Academy..."

"And how did you GET into Yokai?" Apollo asked in a stern tone.

Tsukune blinked at his abruptness. "It was a mistake," he said automatically. "Once I was there, I was stuck. The bus didn't come back for another month. By the time it did come back, I was already settled in and had made friends."

"And you just happened to fall in love with two girls and they both agreed to marry you," Apollo said, eyeing him.

Tsukune winced. "It was a bit more complicated than that," he said.

"Explain it to me."

"Well, you see I chose Moka, but when we went to get married..." Tsukune stopped his explanation and asked, "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because I told you to," Apollo said heavily as he faced Tsukune.

Tsukune tried to figure out why he was so upset. Right, this was Mizore's relative. Holding up his hands in surrender, he said, "Look, if this is about me not marrying Mizore, she said she was fine with ..."

"You planned on marrying Mizore also?" Apollo asked, glaring at him.

Backing up, Tsukune said, "Now hold on, I had no plans of marrying her! That was a plot that she and Kurumu made up."

Advancing on him, Apollo asked in his heavy tone, "But you still got Mizore in your harem, didn't you?"

"That was her idea, not mine!" Tsukune cried.

"And I am to believe that?"

"Go ask her yourself," Tsukune replied.

Glaring at him, Apollo came close and asked in a hard tone, "You expect me to believe that three girls from solid families all decided to share you between themselves, and none of them had a problem with that?" Knowing that although all vampires shared the same abilities, some were better at certain abilities than others were. He thought Tsukune must have charmed them. "Who was it that turned you?" he asked, looking for who the 'charming' vampire was that turned him,

Tsukune hesitated. From Moka's father and Moka herself, he knew that unless it was agreed upon by the vampire family, and even when it was, turning a human into a vampire was not normally done. "It was an accident," Tsukune said defensively.

"An accident?" Apollo asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, I have GOT to hear how one accidentally gets turned into a vampire," he said with a growl.

"I'd rather not say." Tsukune said. The only thing he could say that would not point right to Moka.

"I insist!" Apollo said, glaring at him. "You will tell me, or else!"

From the side, a female voice called, "Leave him alone, or else!"

Tsukune turned to the voice as Apollo did. Lucy stood watching them a short distance away.

"Your Highness," Apollo said heavily, "This is not your concern. Please leave us."

"Bullies love to say that," Lucy retorted.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Apollo asked, all but spitting the words.

"That is what you are. In my time here, Tsukune has done nothing that deserves being treated like you're treating him now," she said, eyeing him.

"I am just trying to find out if he is manipulating my family," Apollo explained. "Would you agree to share a man with another woman?" he asked with a wave of his hand.

"What Kouta wants, Kouta gets. What Tsukune and his wives do is their business, not yours," Lucy stated.

From the common building door, Akasha, Moka, Ageha, and Kurumu came out. "What is going on out here?" Akasha asked wearing a worried look.

Lucy turned to her and stated, "Your father was bullying Tsukune."

"Father?" Tsukune asked in a squeak.

Still in her inner form from the birth, Moka strode forward. "Adopted father," she said flatly. Walking past Lucy, she focused on Tsukune. "What is the problem?" she asked.

With a nervous laugh, Tsukune said, "Nothing, it's over. We should all go back inside."

"Do you know who turned Tsukune?' Apollo asked Moka.

"I did. He could not be a proper mate to me unless he was a vampire himself," she stated. She then asked, "Is that a problem with you?"

"You did not seem like the typical arrogant type before the wedding," Apollo replied in a heavy tone. "I am surprised you would share your mate."

Lucy came closer. "Thinking about harassing her too?" she asked.

Moka held up a hand. "I got this," she said to Lucy. Coming up to stand beside Tsukune, Moka asked, "Grandfather, why do you have a problem with me sharing Tsukune with Kurumu? You have several branches from your own tree as I understand."

"I have had several wives, but only one at a time," Apollo told her. He absently itched his neck.

Akasha suddenly realized what Moka was doing. "Father, just accept that this is the life they chose."

Kurumu grew a crooked grin. Coming up behind Lucy, she whispered, "Just watch. This could be fun."

Apollo itched his shoulder. "Akasha, dear. How can you accept it?"

"Mother has no choice, just as you do not, grandfather," Moka stated.

"Um, Moka?" Tsukune asked, catching on to what she was doing.

"I am only concerned for your welfare," Apollo said as he itched his arm, wondering if there was some kind of super-bug here that was capable of biting him.

"It does bother you that Tsukune has more that one wife, doesn't it?" Moka prodded.

"Please, just accept it. You will itch if you don't," Tsukune said quickly.

Apollo frowned at him. "Is that your attempt at a curse?" he asked.

"It's the curse of a thousand itches, from the band of marriage," Tsukune explained. "If you don't accept our marriage, you will itch!"

"Aww darn," Kurumu said softly to Lucy. "I was hoping no one would tell him."

Lucy eyed her and asked, "You don't like him?"

"I don't know him. It's just fun to see people go nuts itching themselves," Kurumu explained.

"Father, please accept it. They are happy and they are doing well together," Akasha said with pleading in her eyes.

Apollo felt the itches growing. Refusing to scratch himself, he bowed to Moka and said, "If this is how you truly want to live your life, then I will accept it. There are other things I wish to discuss with Tsukune. If we may?"

"No." Moka and Lucy chimed together.

Moka looked back at Lucy, then added, "Whatever you wish to say to my husband, you can say to me."

Apollo had planned on getting Tsukune alone, so if he had to teach him a lesson in humility, it would be private and save the boy embarrassment. "It would be better if we spoke alone," he stated.

"Why? So you can bully him unseen?" Lucy asked.

Apollo glared at her.

"**Understand this, Adopted Grandfather,**" Moka said sternly. "**I will not tolerate any mistreatment of my husband. Even from you.**"

"Moka!" Akasha snapped. "Remember who you are talking to!"

To Kurumu, Lucy whispered, "This is going to get worse. If you have anyone inside who can help, you better go get them." Louder, Lucy announced, "Apollo! Unless you plan to fight all of us, you should listen to Moka. If you hit anyone, I'll be hitting you!"

Akasha turned to glare at Lucy. "Lucy! You are not helping."

"I am not helping, or is it that I an just not afraid of a bully?" Lucy asked in return.

"Enough! Everyone, calm down!" Tsukune announced. To Apollo, he said, "I didn't want to tell you who turned me because I thought Moka would be in trouble. She did it to save my life. If anyone is truly at fault, it's me. I stayed at that school because I wanted to stay by Moka."

"There are other matters we need to talk about," Apollo said firmly.

"All right," Tsukune said.

"**We're listening**," Moka added.

Apollo noted more people were coming out of the common building. He hadn't wanted this to become a circus, but they were insisting on it. "Very well," He said unhappily. Looking at Tsukune, he asked, "By what right have you proclaimed yourself lord and master here?"

"I didn't," Tsukune stated. "Mr. Kobayashi insisted that I was 'Lord Tsukune'. If you are angry about that, go talk to him. We just want to go to school in peace."

"Kobayashi, huh?"

"Excuse me, Lord Apollo," Ageha said as she came up to the group. "I do believe that Tsukune was made lord to give Witch Hill some kind of leader. Someone that everyone here can look up to."

"You will renounce that title immediately. No vampire, or any monster is allowed to rule in human lands," Apollo told Tsukune firmly.

"Gladly," Tsukune replied. "Just as soon as you go tell that to Mr. Kobayashi so he doesn't come after me."

"I shall do exactly that," Apollo said. Taking a breath, Apollo looked over the crowd that had gathered. "There is one other thing you all must understand. Although it is clear every one of you have chosen to come here, monsters and humans cannot live together. Witch hill is in humans lands. All monsters must return to their own places of origin."

"What? Just who do you think you are?" Kyoko cried angrily.

"So you refuse to accept our marriage as well," Hosoi stated.

"I'm NOT leaving!" a wolf boy yelled.

"Get lost buddy!" a human boy standing beside a fox girl yelled, "I defied my parents to stay here. I'm sure as hell not going to let you run Rai off!"

Faced with a mass of anger, Apollo roared, "Three days! I will return in three days, and any monsters that remain here will feel my wrath!"

Lucy's eyes blazed crimson. "Why wait?" she spat. "You want to fight, let's DO IT!"

"Whoa!" Tsukune yelled, waving his hands as he got between them. "Everyone calm down!" Turning to Apollo he said, "Why are you doing this? We've done nothing wrong."

Sternly, Apollo said, "You have three days to say your goodbyes and be gone. I give you that time because you have done nothing wrong. Because you have done your best to be fair to all. For a vampire, you are a decent sort, Aono Tsukune. I am sorry, that is how it has to be."

"Why does it have to be like that?" Tsukune asked.

"Believe it or not, it is to save lives. Three days," Apollo said. He then turned and walked away.

Watching him walk away. Tsukune felt drained. "Why?" he asked.

Ruby announced, "We worked hard to build this place. We cannot just give in to that guy!"

Nods and shouts of agreement passed through the crowd.

Akasha turned to the crowd. "Listen to me!" she announced. "That was Apollo! He is very old, and extremely powerful. We cannot fight him! Please, for all your sakes, accept his word."

"Akasha is correct," Ageha said loud enough for everyone to hear. "If anyone tries to fight him, they will LOSE!"

"Then we lose!" Kurumu announced. "We will certainly lose if we do not fight. Tsukune, we've fought powerful beings before. If we fight together, we can beat him!"

Ageha glared at her daughter. "Kurumu, this is not 'some being', this is the overlord of ALL. Much stronger beings than any of us have tried to fight him, and have been seriously injured or killed. You cannot go against his will!"

"I call bullshit on that!" a boy announced. Stabbing his finger at the ground, he yelled, "There is ALWAYS a way to fight. He HAS to have a weakness. Let's find it and use it!"

Ruby lifted herself up. With a stricken face, she said, "Attention everyone, please!" She waited until she had their attention, then said, "I would ask all students to go to your dorms and retrieve your things. You all came here to learn, not do battle. Please, for your own safety, collect your things and go home. You can return after the Spring Break is over."

"And just where do I go?" Kyoko asked. "Witch Hill is my home, just as it is yours. I hold high respect for you, Ruby-sama, but I am going to stay and fight for my home and for Kouta's right to be here."

Another roar of approval came from the crowd.

Mariko rose up from the crowd. "Ruby-Mama, that guy, did he say we can't be together? That he wants to take my Papa away?" she asked in disbelief.

Ruby nodded. "Honey, I am sorry, but that is what he said."

Mariko flew over to land beside Lucy. "Lucy, we can't let him do that! I know we are not friends, but please, help me. I don't want to lose Papa!"

Nana appeared by Lucy. Looking up at Lucy pleadingly, she said, "Mariko's right, he wants to take our Papa away. I can't fight as well as you, but I'll do what I can."

Lucy nodded. Looking up at Ruby, she said, "Please take Kouta, Yuka and Mayu home. Nana and I are staying." Shifting her gaze to Akasha, then Ageha, then back to Ruby, she added, "If you won't teach that bully a lesson, we will."

"**I refuse to be forced out of my home,"** Moka stated.

"Yeah, Moka-san!" a boy wailed out. The cry was taken up with raised fists peppering the crowd.

Turning to Akasha, Moka said, **"Mother, you will have to pick your side."**

Akasha put a hand to her forehead. "This is crazy, you can't win!" she said in frustration.

"That is yet to be seen," Lucy told her.

Wearing a look of defeat, Akasha nodded her head sadly. "I will go try to talk to him. That is the most I can do."

Moka nodded to her. Akasha walked away, following the path Apollo had taken. Once her mother had gone, Moka turned to the crowd. **"Listen, everyone! We have three days to prepare. Anyone not willing to fight should pack up and leave. Everyone else, concentrate on your skills. Apollo has declared war against Witch Hill, now he will feel OUR WRATH!"**

.

Yuka sat with Mayu in the common room, listening to the cheers outside as they watched the babies. Mayu held the bottle as Kumiko drank. Kouta was by the door, watching outside.

"Yuka, how come Akemi's milk is pink?" Mayu asked as she gazed at the bottle.

"She needs blood, dear," Yuka explained. "And don't pick her up. She bites."


	70. Chapter 70

R**osario + Bravery CH 70**

The living room of Ruby's house was full. Kouta stood by the couch Yuka, Mayu, Lucy and Nana were sitting on. Across from them, Moka and Kurumu held their babies with Tsukune in between them. Kyoko and Musagi Kouta were behind them, Kyoko sitting with one butt cheek on the back of the couch. Hosoi and Ruby sat side by side in chairs, Mariko sat on the floor in front of Hosoi. Mizore stood in one corner watching everyone, Ren stood in another.

"None of us are going home," Kouta said. "Lucy and Nana are staying to fight. I don't know what I can do, but I'll do what I can to help. Mayu and Yuka will watch the babies so you don't have to worry about them."

Moka looked over at Lucy. **"Are you sure you can defeat Apollo?"**

Lucy shrugged saying, "I gave him my best killing blows. All it did was knock him around. He is very tough."

"**You made it sound like you could defeat him yourself,"** Moka said angrily.

Lucy cast Moka a smirk. "What I said was, I will not back down to a bully. And I won't."

"I'll help you, Lucy," Mariko said quickly. "If we attack him together, we can beat him up bad, at the very least."

"Nana doesn't like fighting, but I'll do it for Papa!" Nana said firmly.

"We have to have a plan," Tsukune said, getting their attention. "I'll ask Mom and Dad if Yuka and Mayu can stay with our babies at their house until this is over to keep them out of danger. From what I seen earlier today, fighting Apollo at a distance will probably have the best chance of success."

Hosoi stood up and cleared his throat. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and said, "I have experience leading troops. Although this will be different that any battle I have planned so far, I am sure I can devise a good defense. Please, let me plan our actions."

**"This is not a group of soldiers with guns,"** Moka said evenly.

Lucy let out a snort. Eyeing Hosoi, she said, "I've experienced Kurama's tricks myself. I think we should hear what he wants to do."

"Lead us, Master," Ruby said lovingly. A general murmur of agreement went through the room.

Hosoi nodded to her. To the group he said, "First, I need to know what everyone can do as well as everything you know and can find out about this Apollo. Right down to the slightest detail."

.

Tsukune took Yuka, Mayu and their children to his parent's house after being sure the babies had enough supplies for a few days. Kurumu had insisted on breast milk for Kumiko, which she insisted Tsukune collect. He hadn't finished collecting it when Kurumu became so excited, she all but attacked him. He finished collecting her milk as she rode him in joy. Moka had been more subtle, but also filled a few bottles of milk and laced it with her own blood for Akemi.

Arriving at his parent's house, Tsukune noted no one was home. Going around back, he got the spare key from over the back door and let them in. In the house, he found a note on the dinning room table.

GONE TO HOSPITAL FOR DELIVERY. HAVE CELL PHONE.

Tsukune hated to just leave Yuka and Mayu here alone, but Hosoi insisted he return for their planing. He picked up the phone and called his parents. After a few rings, his father picked up.

"Hi Dad ... congratulations, is Mom doing OK? ... Yeah, I'm at the house ... Well, that's what I called about, I have to get back, it's urgent, but I am leaving our babies here ... Yes, they were born yesterday ... Well, it's been a bit crazy up on the hill ... No, Moka and Kurumu are staying up on the hill with me, The woman's name here is Yuka, and her daughter Mayu ... It's complicated, Dad. Something bad might happen and we wanted the children out of danger ... I don't know exactly, but ... I said I don't know! And don't tell Mom right away, OK? She doesn't need the stress ... No, there's nothing you can do except take care of Mom and the babies. Please, don't try to come up ... I know Dad, but you have to stay away. Someone will come by for the children when it's over ... That's what I'm saying, this is serious ... It may be me, Moka, Kurumu, or all of us. I don't know yet ... OK, I will. Love you too. Give my best to Mom."

Tsukune hung up and saw Mayu watching him with big sad eyes.

"Is this like when Lucy and Nana fought all those bad men?" Mayu asked in a tiny voice.

Tsukune didn't know what she was talking about, but he got the idea. "Yes. Just stay here, you'll be fine," Tsukune said, offering her a smile.

"Could you please protect Nana for me? She is my first and best friend."

Tsukune knelt down and ruffled Mayu's hair. "I promise to do my best," he said sincerely. Getting up, he told Yuka, "My parents know you're here. I'll be going now."

"Please, watch out for Kouta," Yuka begged.

"I'll do my best," Tsukune assured her. He then left to go do just that.

.

It didn't take long for Ageha to find out through her many contacts where Apollo was staying. The small house on the edge of the city was rented by the Smiths. Once she had everything else set, Ageha went to visit him.

Knowing Apollo liked the Roman look, Ageha put a toga on with a gold colored waist rope, a binding ring just below her left shoulder, and selected a pair of sandals that more or less matched the era. Over that, she had her feather-necked fur coat. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail with a gold, Roman era clasp.

There was no need for fancy transportation today. Aghea took a common cab to the Smith's address. Upon arrival, she paid the cabbie then stood outside the half sized entrance gate to the yard. She looked up. On the roof of the nearby houses, and atop several utility poles, crows had alighted to watch her with their tiny black eyes.

This was it. Ageha wondered if this was what soldiers felt like before they engaged the enemy. The winning smile she had perfected all through the years just wouldn't come. The pit of her stomach felt hollow, draining the liveliness from her face. Her self preservation instinct told her to walk away, to not do this. Even as she felt that, she saw her daughter with cute little Kumiko. Kurumu's smile, the happiness she radiated, and her tiny child made Ageha open the gate and walk in.

The front door opened before Ageha got to it, causing her to start. Stopping, she gapped at Apollo as he appeared.

Apollo offered her his gentle smile. "Ageha, you look disturbed, my dear."

Ageha nodded. "May we please speak?" she asked. She'd meant to ask a nice, smooth question, but her voice came out rough. Inside, she was still struggling against just turning and running away.

Apollo nodded sadly. "I talked with Akasha at length last night. She did her best to change my mind. Please understand, this is very hard for me, but it has to be done," he explained.

Ageha took her coat off and dropped it on the ground. Wearing a weak smile, she said, "I got this just for you. I was hoping you would at least hear me out."

Apollo's face fell. "That was very nice of you. You look great in a toga," he said quietly. "Please, come inside and sit."

"I can't sit, I'm too nervous," Ageha said truthfully as she played with her hands. "Can we walk?"

Apollo walked over and picked up her hand, tucking it under his arm. "William has taken great pains to make a very nice flower garden, would you like to see it?" he asked.

Ageha nodded.

"I do wish things could be different, and some day they just may be," Apollo offered as he led her around the side of the house.

"What you're doing isn't fair," Ageha said weakly.

"I know, I know," Apollo said in a huff. "Witch Hill is a place of learning. By studying together, humans and monsters will get to know each other. By being around monsters, humans will come to know them and no longer be afraid of the unknown as they have been for so many centuries. Monsters will learn more about modern ways and not be fearful of humans. Is that about right?"

"Yes," Ageha said weakly. She wondered if she truly would have the strength to go through with this. She was so scared she wanted to vomit.

"I've heard it all from Akasha," Apollo said gently. "What you do not realize is that familiarity also breeds contempt. The way humans currently are, they would start to hate monsters for their abilities. They would become more aggressive, as would the monsters, and soon it would be a bloodbath. Humans are learning to deal with their emotions, but they have yet to become evolved enough to truly accept monsters. I am making all the monsters return to their own world to save countless lives, human and monster. Can you understand that?"

Ageha turned to him, gazing up at his face. "I want to do what's best for my child. No matter the cost to me," she explained as fear brimmed in her eyes. Despite trying to control herself, she began to tremble. This was going to hurt. Bad.

Misreading her fear as sorrow, Apollo drew her close and hugged her. "I just want the best for all," he said in a soothing tone.

Ageha put her arms around him, noting the crows above had taken wing, and began circling low. "Apollo ... my lord..." she said in a hitch of breath. This was it, she had to do this for her daughter!

"Yes, dearest."

"I... am ... so sorry," Ageha said in a squeak. Clenching her teeth, she then brought her claws out and raked her hands down his back, digging as deeply as she could. The crows dove.

Bellowing out in shock and pain, Apollo pushed her away so hard, she flew through the wall of the house, crashing into the living room to land in a pile of plaster and wood. Ageha got up to see Apollo batting crows away as they dove to peck at the long wounds in his back. A dead crow tumbled in to splatter against the back of a chair. Feathers drifted around where it impacted. Crows dove and died, Apollo's arms movng in a blur as he swatted them.

Bracing herself, Ageha launched herself back through the hole to rake him again. As she came close, Apollo smashed her to the side, still gapping at her in shock. Landing hard on the ground to bounce up against a wooden fence spattered by dead crow, she did see one crow flying away. Ageha felt a bit of relief. No matter what happened now, her child had a better chance.

"What is **THIS**?" Apollo roared in shock and anger as he threw a crushed crow to the ground. Striding over to her, he glared down on Ageha. "**Have you lost your mind?**" he asked in a roar.

Ageha winced as she got up. She was bruised, but not badly hurt. "Maybe," she said, feeling a little more confident. Her hair clip was dangling in front of her, held by a knot from a few strands of blue hair. She thought about fixing it up, but decided to leave it. Pretty wouldn't concern her any more. In a weak tone she said, "I know you are powerful. I know you will probably kill me, because I can't stop now." She lashed out again, trying to rake him with her claws.

Apollo grabbed her arms and slammed her to the wall. "**How DARE you!**" he roared. "**If you wish to die, I can make that happen!**"

For some reason, as Ageha looked into his enraged face, she was no longer afraid. Fear was for when you thought you might die. Her demise was certain. Speaking what she was thinking, she said, "I am expendable. I've had my child. If I have to die to protect my child and hers, then that is a mother's duty. Do to me what you will."

With a roar of rage, Apollo pulled both her arms out to the sides as he twisted. First Ageha felt her shoulder joints come apart, then came the pain. He threw her broken arms down to the sides. Ageha screamed as she sagged down to sit. Her arms were still hanging in place, but for how much they hurt, she almost wished he would have ripped them off.

"I will NOT kill you, but I will make you WISH you were dead!" Apollo growled.

.

Half a block from the house, John heard a loud crash. It sounded like it came from his house. Breaking into a run, he got to his gate to see a bird flying out of his yard. More dead birds littered the front yard. He then Apollo's thundering voice and heard a woman's scream. Racing into the yard, a nightmarish scene greeted him.

Beside the large hole in the side of his house that he could see his living room through, John also saw Apollo pick up a sobbing woman in a toga over his head, and slammed her flat on her back so hard that john felt the ground tremble as she put a dent the ground. Apollo then stomped on her right knee. The crack of breaking bone was immediately followed by the woman's wail of pain.

Dropping his bag of groceries, John ran over and shoved Apollo away from the woman. Apollo hardly moved, but it was enough that John got between Apollo and the woman. "What are you doing?" he cried.

Apollo glared at John. The stern gaze made John's knees feel weak and his heart race in fear.

"She has betrayed me, stand aside!" Apollo growled at him.

John knew Apollo could snap him in half like a twig. Fighting his fear, John stated, "I shall not! If you wish to practice cruelty, you will not do it here."

"This is not your concern," Apollo warned.

"It certainly is!" John said with much more confidence than he felt. "I will not permit such abuse to a woman in my home."

"She is a monster," Apollo said, glaring down on Ageha as she moaned in pain.

"I don't care if she is Medusa herself! I will not have such cruelty!" John yelled in desperation. "You are no longer welcome here. GOOD DAY, Sir!" John said as his limbs shook.

"She deserves pain..."

"GOOD DAY, SIR!" John yelled, instead of screaming in terror.

Apollo eye him dangerously. The wail of sirens approached. Apollo turned and stormed off.

John fell to his knees, panting and holding a hand over his rapidly beating heart. Dear God, he hoped he'd never have to experience that ever again! Behind him, he heard a moan of agony. He crawled around to face the woman. He recognized her. This was Ageha, Kurumu's mother. Her eyes fluttered. She was semi-conscious as she let out another pitiful moan.

John petted her forehead and said, "Hang in there, Lady Ageha, help is on the way."

.

Ageha came around to find herself in a bed. She hurt like hell everywhere, and her arms were bandaged up as was her throbbing knee. Instead of lying flat on the bed, her torso was elevated. Below her, her wings were laid out flat. Trying to move sent stabs of pain through her delicate appendages. Ropes from the ceiling suspended her arms from hooks that looked like they had been recently screwed into the ceiling. This looked like an ordinary bedroom, but no bedroom she had ever seen before.

"Hello?" she asked.

A man came in with a tray. "Ah, you're awake," he said with a smile. "I would imagine you are thirsty. I chilled some tea for you. Please, use a straw, the paramedics said you should not try to move your arms for a while."

Setting down beside her, he put a straw in the cup and held it up to her lips. Ageha drank some then asked, "Who are you?"

"Sir John Smith at your service, M'Lady. I'm surprised you don't know me," he said with a raised eyebrow.

Looking around, Ageha asked, "Apollo, where is he?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. I ran him off after I saw what he was doing to you," John explained. He put the cup back on the tray and retrieved a small sweet cake. "Here, eat this. I put pain reliever powder in it. Spoon full of sugar, you know."

Ageha stared at him. "You're helping me. Why?"

"I could not stand by and do nothing," John said, then raised himself up indignantly and asked, "What kind of gentleman do you take me for?"

"You don't want anything?"

John frowned at her and said, "Actually what I want, is for you rest and heal so I can have my bed back. The paramedics helped me get you bandaged and in bed here. They could not take you to a hospital. Some silly rule about no monsters there. They did leave some pain reliever and antibiotics for you."

Ageha cast him a sad smile and said, "Thank you. By the time I heal though, it will be over."

"What will be over, M'Lady?"

"The battle. Kurumu ... everyone chose to stay and fight. They are not going leave Witch Hill as Apollo demands." Casting John a lost look, she added, "He is extremely powerful, more powerful than any other monster. He's going to kill them! I only pray that my Kurumu and her baby live through this."

John nodded thoughtfully. "I see," he said quietly. "Do you study history, M'Lady?"

Aghea chuckled at his innocent question, then winced from the stabs of pain the action caused. "I'm afraid that was not a very good subject for me, so many years ago," she admitted.

Nodding in understanding, John said, "Then let me tell you a true tale. Second world war. We Brits as well as the Canadians, were using much Yankee equipment. One thing they made was called a Sherman tank. It was a good tank, fast and maneuverable. But when we invaded Normandy we got a nasty surprise."

Frowning at nothing, John said, "The Germans had a tank called the Tiger. This Tiger tank was bigger, better armored, and had a bigger gun and longer range than the Sherman. We sadly discovered that Tigers could destroy Shermans at will, but the shells from our Shermans bounced off the Tigers unless they were very close. In one instance, an armored column of Shermans and other vehicles had the misfortune of being ambushed by a single Tiger. The Tiger came out and ran down alongside the entire line of vehicles, destroying all of them. Twenty vehicles, including seven Shermans were left burning on the road as the Tiger went by and into the town beyond to destroy three more tanks. The Tiger retreated back to it's own lines without a scratch. Fought head-on, the Tiger tank was invincible."

"I am sorry you lost," Ageha offered.

"Oh, we didn't lose," John assured her. "We found out the Tiger's weakness. That being it was slower than a Sherman, and it's turret could not turn as fast. Shermans packed up in groups. A couple took point, out in front of the rest as they searched for Tigers. Of course, when they found one, the fight was rather, shall we say one sided. Both lead Sherman's would be destroyed within minutes. However, the Shermans behind them split and ran around to the sides during the fight, surrounding the Tiger. They would drive in and at very short range, pound the Tiger all at once. They destroyed it's tracks, it's engine, and eventually left this terrible behemoth as a burning wreck. We learned how to fight the invincible Tiger, and we won."

Ageha stared at him. She knew this was somehow relevant to their situation. "Do you have any of these Shermans we can borrow?" she asked.

John laughed. "No, my dear," he said as he chuckled. Casting her a smile that bore a twinkle in his eye, he said, "All you need do is take my story, and substitute Witch Hill monsters for the Shermans, and Apollo as the Tiger tank."

Ageha stared off at nothing for a moment, then said, "That is why Hosoi wanted Ruby to use the crows," she said thoughtfully. "He wants to find Apollo's weakness."

"That would be my guess," John agreed. "And he only lost one Sherman in doing so. Now, my dear, eat this cake first, then perhaps some more tea?"

Ageha nodded. This human was so smart! She had never thought of human men as anything other than a source of energy, money and fun. She could see now that there was a little more substance to them than she had thought.

.

The single surviving crow flew as fast as he could go back to Witch Hill. Seeing the house, he dove down and slowed to fly into the window that had been left open for him in the magic room. His master noticed his arrival, and lifted her arm. He landed on her arm and dutifully opened his mouth so she could wipe the bit of blood and flesh from his beak.

.

Ichi stood in the line of human students outside the common building as Kurumu explained what was going to happen. Even all the 'harem' girls were all present.

Kurumu had her wings and tail out, her hands bore the long thin claws as she eyed them angrily and explained. "All right, you're about to be scared. I am not talking a bit of fright, but piss you pants, screaming for Mommy scared! If you can't take it, then you can't stay!" Seeing one girl gapping at her with quivering eyes, Kurumu walked up to stand right in front of her.

"Are you scared of me, little girl?" Kurumu asked in a growl.

"You look different, Kurumu-san," the girl said weakly.

"Yes I do, and Tsukune is scarier than I am. Moka is much scarier than both of us together, and Apollo very much more frightening than any of us. So, unless you wish to DIE of fright, you will either get used to seeing monsters like me, or you won't be able to defend Witch Hill!"

Almost in tears, the girl said, "I HAVE to help!"

"Are you scared of me?" Kurumu asked.

Bracing herself, the girl shook her head. "I'm not afraid."

"Are you SCARED of me?" Kurumu asked in a snarl.

"NO! You are my friend and classmate!" the girl said louder.

Ichi was ready, and fairly used to Kurumu's monster form already. He wasn't scared of her, though she was quite intimidating. Once Kurumu went up and down the line, she left and Tsukune took his turn, sporting red eyes and and a fang filled mouth.

On Tsukune's first pass down the line, two girls dropped to their knees in tears, one fainted, and a boy bolted and ran. Again Ichi had seen him like this before, so he was shaken, but able to maintain control of himself. Tsukune became louder, growled and snarled at them. After removing six students from the line, Tsukune stepped back and announced, "Well done! Now, for the best test we can give to see if you can stand up to the fear you WILL experience, Moka is next. After that she will tell you your places, and work you through some drills."

Ichi thought he was ready for Moka. He'd seen her vampire form. She was scary looking, and when she cried out during labor, he hadn't run only because there was nowhere to go. He thought he'd experienced the worst Moka could give.

When Moka strode out, she bore a long black cape and eyed him with fire in her red eyes. Before she even spoke, Ichi felt like running. Moka radiated a dark power that he swore he could feel. As she approached him, Ichi fell to sit as he gapped up at her, praying she wasn't going to devour him. He heard pleading and crying, but he'd lost sight of anything but those foreboding red eyes.

Standing over him, Moka said, **"Get up."**

Ichi struggled, wanting to obey, but his legs just would not work. Moka reached down and hauled him to his feet. **"Stand and listen,"** Moka said. She then moved on to the next student. All down the line, she got students back on their feet. That was, the ones who were still conscious.

They lost seven more students on Moka's first pass. Someone, or a few someone's had soiled themselves. Urine was also heavy in the air. Moka had not yelled, she had not spoken in anything but a normal, yet somehow very powerful tone that seemed to permeate his very being. Ichi looked over at Kyoko. Kyoko knew Moka well, and she had wet streaks running down the insides of her legs.

After Moka made her pass, she stepped back to scan the remaining students. **"Repeat after me,"** she commanded. Then said, **"No fear."**

"No fear," Ichi replied with the others.

Louder, Moka said, **"Like you mean it. No fear!"**

"No fear!" the students replied.

**"NO FEAR!"** Moka said even louder, now showing her fangs.

"No Fear!"

Moka kept having them repeat, "No fear." Each time, saying it a bit louder. She finally yelled at them in a fang baring snarl, **"NO FEAR!"**

"NO FEAR!" they chorused as loud as possible.

Ichi noted that as he yelled in response to Moka, he was indeed, feeling less afraid.

Twice more, Moka yelled 'no fear' at them, and they yelled right back with 'no fear'

Still using her penetrating voice, Moka said, **"Fear will be one of Apollo's most powerful weapons against you. Until this is over, you will no longer be afraid of anything. You can no longer be intimidated! You will do your best even if he brings the hounds of hell to bear against you. Will you be afraid?"**

"NO FEAR!" Ichi yelled with his classmates, truly feeling the lack of any fear.

**"We will now go over what your part will be and practice what you need to do. We fight together, everyone doing their part, and we will SHOW THIS FOOL HIS PLACE!"**

Ichi yelled a cheer, but he swore he was drowned out by the others.


	71. Chapter 71

**Rosario + Revelations **CH 71

Apollo slipped through the city taking care not to be seen. What was happening was staggering. Somehow, his beating of Ageha was caught on video and shown on TV along with a picture of him and good drawings of both his humanoid and harbringer forms. The police were giving instructions to 'report but do not attempt to restrain' him. The Mayor even came on and urged people to turn him in, promising every resource available was being called in to find and deal with 'the creature'. He was being called a horrid beast that beat women mercilessly and had plans of attacking their children at Witch Hill.

Instead of a protector for humanity, Apollo was being touted as cruel and inhumane being that needed to be found and put down.

Apollo decided to leave the city. If he stayed, people were bound to end up dead from futile attacks against him.

Using his speed, Apollo zipped into a coffee shop, and sat down in a high backed booth in the far corner to collect himself. Resting his head in his arms, he realized that Aono was using everything he had to expose and foil Apollo's plans. That meant they were not going to leave Witch Hill willingly. He did not want to harm these misguided humans, but Aono was going to pay for this!

This was not going well. Apollo had been forced to teach Ageha a lesson, and it was being used to raise anger against him. He was hoping that she had acted alone in a misguided attempt to let her daughter stay up at their house on Witch Hill. Unlike his plan of some fear inducing roars and the batting of a few ears to get them moving as Apollo thought would happen, he was going to have to hurt Aono badly to teach them all a lesson, then make them pack up and leave. It was a shame, Aono had indeed done a wonderful job. Maybe a century or two from now, Aono could repeat his accomplishments with such skill and compassion. That was, if Apollo wasn't forced to kill him.

Feeling a presence, Apollo braced himself. Quietly, he asked, "What do you want?"

Mr. Kobayashi slid into the opposite booth. "Relax, I have shaded this corner. No one will see us here."

Apollo looked up, eyeing him angrily. "I suppose this manhunt was your idea?"

Sitting back, Mr. Kobayashi shrugged and said, "Sorry, I wish I could tell you it was, but someone beat me to it. One of the Kurono clan, Ageha, I think it was, set up a most elaborate gauntlet for you not only in the city, but every step along the path to Witch Hill. You are going to be fighting, or running from humans long before you get there. And if you think your demand has made anyone up on that hill cower before your words, you are sadly mistaken. They are preparing for war. The 'kill or be killed' kind of war. You can give this up, or you'll have to destroy everyone up there. Is that what you really want?"

Eyeing Kobayashi darkly, Apollo asked, "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"No, I am not," Kobayashi said with a frown. "While it is true I detest the idea of vampires living with humans, I am not fool enough to hand them a demand they cannot accept. You claimed my way was going to cause bloodshed. Just what do you think is going to happen now?" he asked.

"They will back down once I punish the leaders. They always do."

Kobayashi barked out a laugh. Regarding Apollo, he said, "You really have gotten quite pompous, haven't you? And here I thought I was the pompous one."

"Do NOT mock me!" Apollo warned.

"You mock yourself!" Kobayashi stated. "Protector and hero to humans, yet you are willing to kill scores of them just to see your demand through. The path those on Witch Hill have taken is that of the tsunami. You can ride it out, or you can be swallowed by it. You are not going to stop it. Why do you think I didn't go up there demanding they return to the monster world? I see the signs. As long as they are holding hands firmly with those humans, nothing is going to budge them. Not me, not you, not the council, not every human who hates the idea of monsters living in this world. Not even all of us together. As they are now, united as one, every attack on them will only serve to make them more determined. There is a name for anyone you do kill up there, and that will be martyre. This world loves to stand up for martyres."

"You're saying that even if I kill the Aonos, they will continue to fight me?"

"With vengeance in their hearts," Kobayashi stated. "Aono Tsukune didn't ask for multiple wives or a harem, they flock to him on their own. Akashiya Moka isn't feared or hated by anyone, she is adored as a goddess. Toujo Ruby is seen as an almost holy figure, the Kuronos have great influence and are also loved. You go up there to press your will, and you will have to fight every monster AND human in this city! Even if you do kill everyone up there, you will be hunted. News gets around the globe quickly these days. Once the world sees you as a destroyer of innocents, there will be no place you can go that you won't be hunted down."

Apollo tipped his head, trying to understand something. "If that is true, then why are you telling me this? I would think you'd be happy to join them."

"I would love it to see you get a good thrashing, yes," Kobayashi agreed. "But if you become that despised and hunted, then I doubt the blood lust will be fully quenched when they finally get you. That means they may come after me next. I like being anonymous in the background. I will be very upset if you ruin that."

"Suffer," Apollo growled. "I will protect humanity no matter the cost to me."

Mr. Kobayashi eyed him then got up. Standing beside Apollo, he said, "Very well. Just remember, the only thing you are truly trying to protect is your own pride. I'll give you five minutes before I tell the police you are here." He then walked away.

Not trusting Kobayashi's time table, Apollo got up and left out the back. Using his blinding speed and a bit of misdirection, he got out of the city and found a nice quiet wooded area. Siting against a tree, he tried to wrap his mind around the events since he'd awakened.

Things had moved too fast for his liking. The whole Witch Hill fiasco was overshadowing everything else. He had been so happy to see Akasha alive, but he couldn't even enjoy that moment because of 'Queen Lucy' interfering. He remembered what that boy said to Lucy, they were going home. At least by now she had gone, so he wouldn't have to deal with her. He did have a nice time talking with Akasha last night, before she began making a case for all the good points about the monster/human school up on Witch Hill. He had longed to see her, and now instead of a joyful reunion, they were both nothing but sad. Seeing Ageha today, he wanted to spend some time with her as well, but she had attacked and betrayed him.

It seemed Tsurara was the only one who was on his side. Or at least was happy enough to see him to not give him grief over what he had to do. He couldn't help but think that somehow, Aono Tsukune had planned it to have all three of his most beloved wives's families together to yank at his heart strings as hard as possible. At the same time, the boy was far too young and naive to consider such a maneuver. That was even if he did know anything at all about Apollo, which the boy didn't.

Apollo did wish Aono knew all about him. Then the boy would know that he himself long ago had tried what they were doing on Witch Hill, and it had ended up in disaster. Tens of thousands dead, both Yokai and human. The witch trials, vampire hunts and persecution of werewolves went on for centuries, as did the human death toll from angered monsters. All that blood on his hands, all that sorrow he had caused because he was young and strong headed, just 'knowing' it could work. Just like Aono was now. Maybe if Aono knew what was coming, he would not be urging his people to fight back, and accept that yokai and humans could not live together.

Aono didn't know. And for that, Apollo was going to have to go up there and hurt, and maybe kill Aono and all his compatriots to separate the species in order to protect them.

It made Apollo want to cry.

The thumping of rotor blades caught Apollo's attention. The noise got louder, it sounded like a few helicopters were passing by overhead.

Suddenly the fiery trail of rockets raced down all around him. Multiple explosions blasted the air sending shrapnel in every direction. Razor sharp metal bits, tree bark and debris flew as Apollo covered his head. One explosion landed right beside him, shredding his clothes and skin and tossing him into another tree.

Apollo's mind reeled. HOW? he wondered as he gained his feet and fled the area limping. How did humans know he was here? As he sped from the area in his now tattered clothes, he broke out into the open. As he ran, his leg healed as did the many cuts in his skin, leaving only the blood trails to show he had been hit. Stopping to look back, he saw the helicopters hovering by the area. Another that was coming turned and pointed at him. Rockets shot out from pods on the sides.

Apollo raced away long before the rockets hit. This time, he didn't stop to look, he knew they were after him. The final pieces of his shirt came off, and he ripped the rest of his pant legs away as he sped through the woods by a road, past a line of wailing police cars that were headed for where he had been.

He was being hunted. But who could possibly track him?

.

In the Magic room, Yukari sat watching the bowl of water, and the small running figure within as he raced across a field and jumped a farmer's fence. Into the boom mike she'd been given, she said, "Apollo is heading north west towards ... Motoyushi. I'll let you know where and when he stops. He's pretty much naked now," she finished with a giggle.

"Roger that, Yukari. Let us know if he's heading into a population center."

Yukari grinned as she watched Apollo's attempt to run and hide. He was heading away from Witch Hill, and she was going to do her best to help dog him until he gave up trying to mess with them.

.

Lucy stood in the line of monsters beside Nana. Every monster on Witch Hill except the witches and the Aonos were going to receive the same anti-fear hypnosis that the humans had received. On Lucy's other side was a wolf-boy with Mariko on his other side.

Looking at Lucy, Nana tapped her on the shoulder. "Nana doesn't understand. Moka-san is going to scare us so we won't be afraid?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Something like that," Lucy grumbled.

Kurumu came out and did her scary thing. There were a couple nervous looks, and Rabbit Kouta fainted. Mariko giggled at her, Lucy just let out a snort and became irritated. Nana told her she didn't look as pretty with those black eyes.

Tsukune took his turn. Again, a couple monsters became nervous, Mariko told him angrily that he wasn't all that scary, Nana just frowned at him, and Lucy tried to ignore him, though she had to work at keeping her vectors from coming out to smack him one.

Upon Moka's coming out in full monster form, many monsters did become afraid. Moka seemed to take note at Lucy folding her arms and staring off as she tried to contain her growing anger.

Coming up to Lucy, Moka growled at her, asking, **"Don't you fear me?"**

Lucy lifted her crimson eyes to stare back at Moka. "You're pissing me off." she stated.

Moka smiled and moved over to Mariko. **"Mariko, do you fear me?" **Moka asked heavily.

"Aunt Moka, what you're doing makes me want to hurt you," Mariko stated as her eye glowed bright red.

Moka seemed pleased by this. Stepping back, she said, **"Mariko, Lucy, Nana, please go back in and wait for me."**

Lucy was happy to go in and sit out the rest of Moka's routine. She listened to the 'No fear' chant several times. Long enough that if she didn't know that Moka was trying to help them survive, she WOULD go out and start beating on her. All was quiet outside for a while.

Moka came in just before Lucy nodded off from boredom, and regarded the trio. **"Lucy, I would like to try an experiment. Come with me, please."**

Lucy followed Moka out to the athletic field. At one end was a pair of two meter square cubes of solid stone that had been set up. Kurama was watching from the side. Pointing to the blocks, Moka said, **"Pick one and hit it as hard as you can."**

Lucy walked to four meters away. She shot her vectors out and struck one block. Four deep craters formed as stone bits blasted out. The block slid back a half meter from the impact.

**"Good, now back up another couple meters. Hold back until you can no longer do so,"** Moka instructed. She then walked over to stand in front of the other block.

Lucy was curious why she was doing that. She then felt Moka's power radiate toward her.

**"SO, the visitor thinks she can stand up to a bully?"** Moka asked in a snarl.

Lucy frowned at her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

From the side, Kurama said, "Lucy, remember this is a test, Moka-san is not your enemy."

Lucy eyed him, then heard another taunt from Moka.

**"You liar! You said you could defeat Apollo alone!"**

"I did not," Lucy snapped back as her vectors ached to come out. She glared at Moka with red eyes.

**"Aren't you scared, little girl? Feel free to run and hide if you wish!"** Moka snapped as she poised to jump.

"Watch your tongue!" Lucy warned. Her vectors came out on their own and cocked back.

Watching Lucy closely, Moka yelled, **"After Apollo rips you apart, I'm going to DRAIN YOUR KOUTA DOWN TO A WITHERED HUSK!"**

"ARRRRRRGH!" Lucy screamed. Fists balled, she shot her vectors out at Moka. Moka shot into the air, seeming to disappear. For all Moka's speed, Lucy's vectors just missed Moka and hit the block.

The two meter square block of stone exploded.

"Get back here, BITCH!" Lucy screamed as she searched for Moka.

"Lucy, stop!" Kurama yelled.

Ignoring him, Lucy snapped her head side to side, looking for her target, her vectors hanging in the air around her like snakes waiting to strike.

From the school rooftop, Moka called, **"I am sorry Lucy! I would never hurt your Kouta. I only wanted to get you angry."**

Lucy glared at her. "You did a good job of it!" she yelled back.

Kurama yelled an explanation. "Lucy! Look at the block you just hit. We were seeing if you became stronger when you are angry!"

Lucy glanced that way, then looked again. The second stone block had ceased to exist. Chunks lay spread out all around the area. Stone dust hung heavy in the air.

Moka landed nearby and said, "When monsters radiate their power, it normally makes others afraid. When I radiated my power, you seemed to absorb power from it. Your strike was much more powerful the second time. I did not mean what I said. You should know that."

Lucy cast a glare at Kurama. "Again with the experiments!" she spat.

"Experiments to help us beat Apollo," Moka replied. "We do need all the help we can get."

Lucy knew she was right. Eyeing Moka, Lucy said, "Yes, and I think we need to do one more experiment. Hold still." Slipping a vector out, she touched Moka in the forehead, leaving a bit behind.

Moka clapped a hand to her head and stepped back. "**What did you just do?"** she asked angrily.

"I gave you some of my DNA," Lucy explained.

"Lucy!" Kurama cried as he gapped at her.

Lucy cast him a smirk and said, "If my DNA can turn a human into a dangerous killing machine, imagine what it will do to a vampire."

"You should NOT have done that!" Kurama scolded.

Moka stared at nothing for a moment. She then looked at her hands. "I feel strange," she said vacantly. Lucy slipped a vector out towards Moka. As it approached, Moka watched what she saw as a very long, translucent appendage. "What is that?"

"Good, you can see it. That means your body is changing quickly. Kurama calls them vectors. Invisible arms. That is how I attack. You are absorbing my DNA just as you absorb blood. I am sure that soon you'll have your own vectors," Lucy explained.

Moka stared at her. She then grew a crooked smile. "I can attack from a distance," she said softly.

"Shall I share this with Tsukune as well?' Lucy asked.

Moka nodded. "Please do."

.

Kurama and Moka tried the same experiment again with Mariko and Nana. Although it took some time to calm down Mariko, her power was roughly the same whether she was angry or not. Nana was a little weaker when she became angry. Kurama also had to comfort her, because Nana broke down in a crying fit after the taunts.

"Why the difference?" Moka asked Kurama after the diclonius had left.

"Lucy is a full Diclonius, Mariko and Nana are slipelits, they are not fully formed," Kurama explained. "Although Mariko is the strongest, she will never get any stronger. Lucy on the other hand, has gotten significantly stronger since the last time I measured her abilities. Her range is longer, and you saw what happened when you made her angry."

"She absorbed my monster energy and used it for herself," Moka noted.

"And we can use that," Kurama said.

.

The rest of the day, Apollo ran from the humans hunting him down. It was uncanny how they found him every time he thought he had eluded them. By the time he did manage to avoid them and was left alone for an hour, they had driven him fifty kilometers from the city. Fifty kilometers north, and Witch Hill was to the south of the city, putting a city full of angry humans between him and Aono. As Apollo thought about it, there was only one explanation for how they could have possibly tracked him so effectively. The witches on Witch Hill. He now knew why the crows had been pecking at him.

"Well played, Aono," Apollo said in a grumble. Never before had he seen Yokai and humans work together. It was almost enough to give Apollo pause and think that maybe Aono Tsukune was onto something.

**.**

Up behind the school buildings and off the path a ways, Kyoko, Tomo, and Kouta Musagi hauled the ballista into place and pointed it back down at the opening between the boy's dorm and the common building. The thing was one of four made by the auto club. The car rear leaf spring 'bow' was welded to a piece of steel "I" beam, and had a brake cable string. The latch and trigger were also scavenged off of the cars they had been working on. The whole thing sat on a rear axle & wheels, with a steel bar to hold it in place when it shot, and still allow the device to turn and aim. It shot steel pipes with sharp tips welded on the ends, and holes drilled along the length to allow blood to pour out when the four foot 'arrow' found it's mark.

Pointing down to the pile of pipe 'arrows' on the ground, Tomo said, "We only had enough material to make seven for each thrower. Remember, if I'm not here, wait until this guy is in his gargoyle form before you shoot. He'll be easier to hit."

Kyoko nodded. Looking at the crank and cable that pulled the steel string back, she really hoped Tomo was here when it came time to reload this thing. "We'll take tonight's watch, just get here fast if the bell starts ringing," she said.

"Hey, I don't want to miss this! No way I want to say I let a _girl_ kill this guy!" Tomo bragged.

Kyoko scanned the field. Across the path from them, another ballista was being set up, that one also obscured by the tall sunflowers. The other two were inside the school building, pointed at the same place to shoot at Apollo's back. Theoretically, they would all shoot at the same time on a visual signal. "Let's hope he doesn't get this far," Kyoko replied. She then held up a small plastic package. "Got your earplugs?"

"Yup," Tomo said. "Don't know if they will stop his roar, but they certainly wont hurt. Not that I'm afraid of this guy."

"I don't have any ear plugs," Kouta said sadly.

Kyoko sighed, casting Kouta a smirk. "Hon, you fainted when Kurumu showed you her form. You are going to be a watch. The second you see Apollo, you come tell us, then get up to the construction site and hide."

Kouta whimpered and hugged Kyoko. "But, I don't want you to face that scary monster!"

"And I want you safe," Kyoko countered as she pet him. "Don't worry, I'll be all right. If things look bad, I'll be coming to hide with you, OK?"

"OK," Kouta said with a sniff. He pulled back and asked, "Hey, I'll go get us snacks. Want a drink?"

"Sure, juice, just pick something," Kyoko said with a grin.

As Kouta ran off, Tomo asked, "Are you really going to do that?"

Kyoko eyed him. "I'm going to fight until he is dead, or I am. If he gets past us, then he might get Kouta. I won't let that happen."

.

Tsukune checked over the primary defenses around the gate. The road to the hill was covered by police and SAT, including snipers and an armored vehicle with a twin 20MM gun mount. Besides the hardware, a police negotiator and Ichi were camped down the road for one last try at talking Apollo out of this madness.

The gate itself was open, but magically trapped to create a large ball of fire and set off the claymores bracketing the gate to shred Apollo from both sides. Potted plant monsters formed in a "V" waited for Ruby's activation to attack if he survived the firetrap and claymores. After that, it was up to Tsukune himself, Moka, Mariko, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby to stop Apollo. If he got through them, then their best hope were the ballistas, home made cannon and flamethrowers set up to ambush Apollo as he went up the path to the house.

And somehow, Tsukune was sure that this would not be enough.

If it was up to him, Tsukune would concede to Apollo's demands, just to keep his friends and fellow classmates from harm. No one would have it though. Both human and monster had made friends, boyfriends and girlfriends that they refused to give up. They were fighting for their home. Tsukune could not let them down.

A uniformed officer came up to the fence and waved, "Mr. Aono! We have lost the target. He was last seen fifty kilometers to the north. Patrols are keeping an eye out for him."

"Thank you," Tsukune called back. "Are yo usure you don't was us to go look for him?"

"No, you stay here and protect the school. We'll let you know if we need assistance."

"Again, thank you!" Tsukune said.

"Tsukune, turn around."

Tsukune turned to see Lucy behind him. "You don't have to be at the front of the fight. I'd rather you protect the ones up at the construstion site that can't protect themselves," he told her.

"Hold still."

"Huh?" Tsukune asked. He then felt something strange on his forehead. He brought his hand up as he thought he felt something go into his forehead, but nothing was there. "What was that?" he asked.

Tsukune's vision blurred. Colors raced before his eyes. His ears rang. Lucy was talking to him, but he couldn't hear her. He felt dizzy, and he swore he felt worms crawling though his brain and his body. He felt the ground slam into his back. Disoriented, he tried to see through the shifting and swirling colors, then blackness crept into the edges of his vision and plunged him into darkness.

.

"He is alive, at least," Ruby said as they looked down on Tsukune, who lay passed out in his bed.

"Why did he react like that?" Lucy asked absently. "No one has ever done that before."

**"I felt strange, like things were spreading inside me. Tsukune was turned from human, maybe that is why,"** Moka said.

"What do we do if he stays like this? Apollo is suppose to be here tomorrow," Kurumu said with a worried look.

"I will take his place. I want first crack at that bully anyway," Lucy told her.

**"You said you can't beat him,"** Moka reminded her.

Lucy eyed her. "I can help Mariko hold him while you beat him," she replied.

**"That will work."**

.

Out in back of Ruby's house, Lucy tried to explain to Moka how to use vectors as they walked towards the cliffs.

"They are like normal arms, but you use them just by thinking about it," Lucy explained. "If you imagine a grabbing hand," she said, and extended a vector out with a large hand in the end, "That is what you get. If you want to cut through something," the large hand became thin, like a wide sword. "Then you get this. You already know how to fight. With these you don't move your body, but think hard about the motion, and the vectors will do it."

**"Understood."** Moka imagined herself reaching out to grab a sunflower. She stared at the blossom, but nothing happened. Frowning, she tried again. **"It's not working."**

Lucy stepped back a few paces, then called, "MOKA!"

As Moka turned, she saw one of Lucy's vectors come speeding at her. She jumped aside. As she jumped, a vector shot out from her to slap Lucy's vector aside. Moka stared at it, then grew a grin.

"They do work," Lucy said, wearing her smirk.

**"Practice with me."**

**.**

Apollo laid in the farmer's hay loft listening to the rain tapping on the roof. Hands folded under his head, he formed his plan. They had driven him north, so they would be expecting him from the north. Although he had wanted to avoid killing anyone, that wasn't going to be possible. He had shown mercy up until now, but the time for mercy was over. He was going to come at them from a direction they least expected to minimize the deaths, but he wasn't going to stop, and he wasn't going to be forgiving to anyone in his way. They would obey, or they would be punished.

In the early morning hours before sunrise, Apollo left the barn. He ran at full speed down the dark road, heading west. Anyone by the road would only feel a bit of wind as he raced by, he was moving too fast for any eyes to see him.

After heading west far enough that he was sure the witches couldn't track him, he turned south and ran until the city was to the north of him. Only then did he proceed east and north.

The sun was just peeking up over the horizon as Apollo slowed and walked up to the fence around Witch Hill. Apparently the witches were still asleep, no helicopters or armed humans had come after him. The school buildings rose to his right, on the left were the cliffs and the beginnings of what was sure to be a decent sized manor for the Aono's, which he would ensure they were never going to live in.

Apollo grabbed handfuls of the chain link fence and ripped them apart. The time for running was over. It was judgment day.


	72. Chapter 72

**Rosario + Judgment Day** CH 72

"Kyoko... Kyoko, WAKE UP!" Kouta Musagi cried with terror in his eyes as he shook her.

Waking up to the abuse, Kyoko groaned, "I'm up, I'm up!" Even as she rose from her sleeping bag at the ballista, Kouta's wide eyed look told her why he was being so rough with her. She got up and looked down at the school buildings. "Apollo is here ... where?" she asked, searching the grounds around the school.

"BEHIND US!" Kouta yelled in a squeak, and turned her around.

Kyoko turned to see Apollo striding up from the south field. A plant monster rose to to eat him. In a blur of motion, Apollo shredded it, sending bits of plant in all directions. "Oh no," Kyoko whispered. Digging for her earplugs with one hand, she gave Kouta a shove with the other. "Go tell Moka in the school house, HURRY!"

Kouta took off, racing down the path.

Apollo was a ways off yet. Kyoko looked at the ballista that was pointed in the wrong direction. "Oh, no," she whispered again. She'd have to move this thing by herself. Grabbing the back she tried to lift it. All she could do was barely get it off the ground. Forgetting the earplugs, Kyoko pulled and hauled as hard as she could to get it turned around. She moved it a few inches, and looked for her target.

Apollo was getting closer.

"Oh no," Kyoko breathed again, and put all her effort into turning the ballista. Bit by bit it moved as she yanked and pulled with all her strength. Across the path she heard Yuki yell, they saw him too.

"COME ON!" Kyoko yelled at herself, straining her muscles as she gave another jerk. This time she moved the rear of the thrower another foot. It was now pointed at the Marriage hut. Almost halfway there! She looked up again to see Apollo had stopped and was eyeing her from about sixty meters away.

**"GIRL! Whatever you are doing, stop and leave, NOW!" **Apollo roared at her.

Kyoko winced as she yanked at the device again, hissing out, "No fear," as she moved the back another couple inches.

The school bell rang out. From below, people began yelling.

**"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?"** Apollo roared at her.

"No fear!" Kyoko yelled to herself, and pulled hard again. She looked up to check her aim. Apollo had grown much taller. He also was mostly black with wings and had horns curved back on his head. He walked towards her, glaring at her with one red eye, and a golden eye. She was almost on target.

**"RUN AWAY NOW!" **Apollo roared at her.

"Go on, get bigger, you SON OF A BITCH!" Kyoko yelled back and pulled again with the fear she did feel. The ballista moved to point right at him.

The powerful snap of a string sounded. The other ballista fired. The arrow sailed harmlessly past Apollo. He turned to look where it had come from.

"EAT THIS!" Kyoko screamed and stomped down on the trigger pedal.

Apollo snapped his head back to her as the ballista snapped off it's load, jumping from the recoil. The arrow shot out and impaled Apollo high in his chest. Apollo recoiled and fell backwards.

"YES!" Kyoko cried with a clenched fist.

"Kyoko, get down!" Nana yelled as she ran past to where Apollo had fallen.

Apollo got up, glaring at Kyoko with the steel arrow in his hand. Nana stopped, gapping at him. The hole in his chest closed as Kyoko watched. He threw the arrow back at her. Nana slapped the arrow away with a vector. She stood between them.

"Go away, or you'll be sorry!" Nana yelled.

Apollo stared at the young diclonius. "**Why are you still here?" **he asked harshly.

"I told you, I hate bullies!" Lucy spat as she landed uphill from Apollo.

.

Apollo snapped his head to eye Lucy dangerously. He also noted people were coming up the path. The humans ran with their slow gait, monsters raced up the path at him. The first to arrive was Aono Moka. Moka came just off the path and stopped.

**"You are not wanted here,"** Moka stated, poised to fight.

Apollo eyed the monsters forming a half circle around him. The human girl was desperately trying to crank her device back for another shot. A few humans were lugging a couple more devices up the path to shoot at him with. Far below, he heard a vehicle coming. It appeared that all of them were indeed ready to fight him, no matter how ineffective they were.

**"I have given you time. I have given you a chance to avoid this,"** Apollo stated as he began to change form. **"Your time is UP! This is your last chance to obey, OR YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!"** He yelled, ending in a roar as his harbringer form fully materialized. The seven meter tall gargoyle glared down on his opponents. Only a few cowered before him.

**"NO FEAR!"** a chorus of voices yelled back at him.

Moka and Lucy didn't respond, they charged with glowing red eyes.

Apollo set himself to smack them aside. They stopped short, Moka yelled, "**NOW"**

No one was near him, yet Apollo was slammed with multiple hits in his face, stomach, chest, side, and one wing. His wing tore as he flew backwards from the assault. Quickly regaining a firmer stance on four feet, Apollo sucked in a deep breath. He shot water out of his mouth at Moka with the strength of a fire hose.

The stream of water deflected away from her. Lucy appeared by Moka. With a glare from Lucy, his head was smashed down to the ground, then he felt something rip across his back, tearing his injured wing free. With a roar of pain, he glanced up. Kurumu rose and banked away with Mariko on her back.

"SHUT. THAT. MOUTH!" Lucy growled.

Apollo tried to open his mouth to breath fire, but something unseen had clamped his mouth shut and wrapped tightly around his snout. He shook his head and pawed, trying to free himself. Whatever had him, he couldn't break the hold. Moka ran past him. He felt more strong hits to his left side, knocking him off his feet. He felt ribs breaking. Something grabbed his back legs.

Apollo struggled, trying to break their hold on him as his body regenerated, only to have more chunks torn from him. He twisted and thrashed. An attempt to jump at his tormentors only picked him up in the air, and slammed him back down in place.

.

Musagi Kouta huddled in the corner of a classroom, quaking in fear. The roars, the ground shaking thuds that vibrated the floor under him made his heart race in fear. Even as he quaked in terror, he thought about Kyoko. She was up there. Kyoko was right in the middle of that battle!

"Kyoko!" he squeaked as tears ran down his face. His beautiful, wonderful, brave Kyoko was in horrid danger. He was terrified, but he had to get her out of there! Crying pitifully, Kouta got up and ran out the door.

.

Kyoko struggled to turn the crank. Again, the ground shook from Apollo being slammed into it. The mini earthquake made her let go. The crank spun back, releasing the tension she'd managed to build up. Crying in frustration, she started from scratch, turning the crank that quickly became very hard to move. She HAD to get another shot at him!

.

Kurumu banked around for another pass. Below them, Apollo was thrashing around. Moka raced past him to pound him again. Lucy and Nana were standing to the sides, she guessed holding him in place. She dove for his side, streaking down over top of him. Mariko slammed him with her vectors as they passed, ripping his wings off again. Kurumu pumped hard to gain altitude, then banked around to come an him from behind.

"Again, Mariko, rip right down his spine," Kurumu said.

"Let's get him!" Mariko yelled.

Kurumu lined up on him and dove. Flapping as she descended, Kurumu worked to gain as much speed as possible. Leveling out only a couple meters above Apollo, Kurumu sped over him, Mariko lashed out with her vectors to rip another slice through his hide. A ballista had shot, burying an arrow in Apollo's shoulder. Another arrow came racing in. Somehow, Apollo smacked it away as he eyed them. The arrow came straight at Mariko.

Kurumu banked hard away to move Mariko out of the arrow's path. The arrow drove right into her stomach. Suddenly, she couldn't feel her legs. Then pain filled her being. Kurumu wavered then tumbled as she passed out.

Mariko held onto Ku-mama as they spun downward. She got her vectors out in time to slow them and set them softly on the ground. She was about to ask Ku-mama why they fell, then saw the steel arrow that had driven into her stomach and out her back. Ku-mama was passed out, blood was pumping from the end of the arrow.

"NO!" Mariko cried in anguish. She yanked the arrow out and tried to seal Ku-mama's wounds with her vectors. The blood flow slowed a great deal, but some still leaked by Mariko's vectors in drips.

"No! Not Ku-MAMA!" Mariko cried in agony. She held Ku-mama's head as she did her best to stop the bleeding. "NO, Ku-mama, you can't die!"

.

Apollo fought furiously, searching for an opening. Moka was hitting and hurting him with every pass she made. It was Lucy and the smaller girl who were keeping him from returning the attacks. He couldn't get up, or use his roar or breath weapons. They had him in a bad position unless he could break their hold.

Instead of trying to avoid Moka's attack, or claw at whatever was holding him, Apollo pulled the arrow from his shoulder and threw it to sent it spinning at Nana. Nan saw it and jumped up as she slapped the arrow into the ground. She also let go of him.

Moka was racing by to pound on him again. Apollo got a good purchase with his back feet, and thrust his rear end at her as he whipped his tail. Moka's eyes went wide as she saw the tail lashing out. Whatever power she was using to hit him with, she diverted to protect herself. He scored a solid hit on her, knocking Moka through the air to arc away and crash into the second floor of the boy's dorm.

Apollo then got all four feet under him and charged Lucy. As he leaped, he was forced higher by her hold on him. As he passed over her, she pulled back on his snout, jerking him upside down to hit the ground on his back so hard, he made a crater. He rolled to get his feet under him.

"Magic Cards!" came a high pitched cry. Yukari waved her wand and a stream of flying cards came at Apollo.

Yukari was in back of Apollo. Lucy was directly in front of him. Apollo jumped up in the air.

Again, Lucy forced him up to flip him over. The cards raced under him, and at Lucy. Too late, Lucy saw the cards. Her hold on him vanished as she knocked most of the cards away. Lucy let out a yelp as a card skidded by her shoulder, ripping it open. She fell to sit as she grabbed at the wound.

Apollo landed and raked up a claw full of dirt, kicking it at the small witch. The flying debris hit Yukari, knocking her hat away and sent her tumbling backwards. He turned back to Lucy.

**"VERY BRAVE BUT NOW YOU DIE!"** Apollo roared as he advanced on her. He raised a claw to crush her into the ground as she glared at him defiantly.

Another steel arrow drove into Apollo's flank. Roaring in pain, he spun, opening his mouth to breathe fire on the human girl and her machine. His jaw was pushed up, his fire billowed out high in the air. His mouth was then clamped shut again. He tried to turn to finish off Lucy, but his head was jerked the other way.

"Someone hit him!" Nana cried as she held Apollo's mouth shut.

Apollo lunged at her. Nana pushed him off to the side as she jumped the other way. Although she had deflected him, he has still gotten closer to her. Apollo dug his claws in, and leaped again. Nana jumped the other way, again pushing him away from her.

This time, instead of turning towards her upon landing, Apollo quickly turned away, whipping his head around. The hold seemed to become firmer for an instant, then Nana cried out as she flew through the air, right at him.

Quickly, Apollo swiped a paw at her. The hold vanished. He made solid contact with the shield Nana had thrown up. Nana flew away from him to land and bounce, then roll to a stop. She didn't get up.

Apollo turned back to destroy Lucy before she could regain her strength. Another arrow drove into his ribs, making him grunt. His breathing became pained. Focusing on Lucy, he moved toward her, clawed hand raised high to smash this pest into the ground.

**BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM**

The armored car had arrived. The stacatto explosions from the 20MM guns ripped into Apollo, sending him tumbling as large pieces flew from his hide. The gunner stayed on target, pouring the devastating mix of armor piercing and explosive shells into Apollo as he tumbled away, roaring now in agony. Apollo tried to rise and breathe at the gunner, and got his chest and face ripped apart by the heavy shells. He fell backwards and flopped in convulsions. Only after Apollo was quiet and stopped moving except for jerks as the shells ripped through his body, did the gunner cease fire. The great gargoyle was now was a battered, bloody pulp.

All was dead silent for a moment, then a massive cheer went up. After the initial cheer, they heard Mariko crying for help. Nana was helped up by Yukari. Ruby arrived and went over with Mizore to tend to Kurumu. Getting up herself, Lucy held her hand over her wound as she walked over to where Kurumu lay.

Kyoko dropped to her knees and cried in relief. As she did, Kouta came up and hugged her.

"Kyoko, we got to go!" he cried.

Kyoko laughed. "NO, it's OK, we won!" she said, squeezing him tight.

"We won? Really?" Kouta asked in disbelief.

"We beat his ASS!" Kyoko cried in triumph, she then kissed him. Kouta kissed her back, his hips began humping.

The wolf boy in full wolf form, jumped up on the armored vehicle. Fist in the air, he holwed then yelled, "We did to TOGETHER!" which caused another round of cheers.

.

In the boy's dorm, Moka went over to the hole in the wall she'd made crashing through some boy's room, watching the scene as she brushed debris off her shoulder. Looking to where Apollo lay, she noticed movement from him. She jumped back out the hole. This wasn't over yet.

.

Apollo came around in pain as his body regenerated. Looking at the sky, he heard the excited voices of congratulations, praise, and thank you's. Waiting until he had his strength back, he rolled over and looked at the crowd that was gathered together in their joy. Humans and monster together were congratulating each other on his demise. He asked in a loud growl. "**Do you really think you can beat ME?"**

All heads spun to stare at him. One voice cried out, "You gotta be fuckin kidding me!"

"Mount up!" one of the uniformed humans screamed. They ran for their vehicle.

Apollo belted out a mighty roar that shook the air, making the plants tremble, and sending the uniformed human to the ground, wailing out in terror, or passed out from fright. Some other humans cowered, a few ran screaming. Everyone else went running for weapons.

Apollo went for the strongest weapon first. Racing to the armored vehicle in a gallop, he picked it up over his head. Seeing the girl who had first shot him with her arms around a boy as they gapped at him, he threw the vehicle down on her.

Kouta was wide-eyed in terror. As the mass of vehicle came down on them, his only thought was to get Kyoko away. He pushed her hard. The last thing he saw was her open faced stare as she flew away from him. Then the vehicle crushed him into the ground.

Apollo quickly jumped to each thrower, smashing them into uselessness. He then turned to have a brass pan drive down over his head. He tossed it off and glared at the small witch covered with dirt. He sucked in a breath to burn her to a cinder, and something wrapped around his neck.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Lucy screamed from behind him.

Apollo was jerked backwards and thrown to the ground. This time, the tight band was around his neck. He couldn't roar and could barely breathe. He tried to charge Lucy, but she dodged aside and yanked on him like a dog on a leash, forcing him to drive into the ground head first. Apollo tried the same trick he'd used on the smaller girl. When he went to jerk his head away, Lucy jerked back, nearly ripping his head off. He tried charging her. Lucy moved with him. He couldn't break the hold and couldn't get close enough to touch her. He tried moving to the side to grab a handful of ruined ballista to throw at her. Lucy jerked him farther away.

**"Get him away from the others!"** Moka yelled.

Apollo felt his back feet get grabbed. He kicked and twisted, but they had a solid hold on him, and slammed him into the ground as they moved him away from the path. Once again, he was focused to trying to find a way to break free of their hold on him.

.

Kyoko got up from where she landed. Staring in shock at the overturned vehicle partly driven into the ground, she staggered over to it as the ground shook underneath her from the battle.

"Kouta?" she asked, looking for him. She walked around the vehicle, sure that he had landed on the other side. "Kouta!" she called again, searching for him. Another miniquake made her stumble and fall. Kyoko sat, looking around in a daze. "Where did Kouta go?" she asked no one.

"Can you fix it?" Tomo asked someone.

"No way, he broke the cable. We don't have any more," came a frustrated answer.

"Hey! This cable is good, someone help me get it off!"

Kyoko got up and walked in a daze over to a group who were trying to salvage one whole ballista out of the wreckage. A frame with a wobbly wheel was rolled over, someone else brought an armload of unbent arrows. Not knowing what else to do, Kyoko joined them as she looked for Kouta. He had to be here someplace! She looked back at where her thrower had been. Right where the overturned vehicle was now.

"Kouta ran away," she said vacantly. Yes, Kouta was a scary-cat. He would have run away. He HAD to have run away.

"Kyoko! Help me with this thing, will you?"

Kyoko helped. After all, the battle was still going on.

.

Tsukune awoke to feel a rumbling. Far off voices were yelling, his bed and the windows shook again.

"Master, you're awake!' Suki cried happily as she came to his side.

Tsukune noted Suki really was crying. She was also shaking like a leaf. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Apollo came back, there's a big fight going on right outside!" Suki cried.

Tsukune jumped up and ran for the door. It burst open before he got to it. Not stopping to think why it did, he raced outside to see the battle. On the left, wounded were being tended to, including Kurumu. The armored vehicle that had been outside the front gate was overturned by the path, smashed into the ground. On the path, a large group was trying to reassemble a ballista from wreckage. The wolf boy and a couple other monsters picked up the pipe arrows and held them like spears. To his right, the ground shook again as Lucy on Apollo's head end, and Moka beyond his feet, lifted him up the drive him into the ground again as Apollo flailed, ripping up large chunks of dirr as he tried to get free. He could see their long translucent arms as they wrestled Apollo further and further from the path.

The battle was on, and he had been sleeping through it! Tsukune ran down to help. As Tsukune ran toward the fight, Mariko came flying at Apollo, bellowing out a screech of anger. Landing to the side, her many vectors slammed down on Apollo like a giant, translucent buzz saw. Apollo lost a wing, then flesh to Mariko's attack. He twisted away, and was slammed to the ground again. As Mariko ripped his right side apart, his left side grew back.

Tsukune slowed and watched. No matter how torn up Apollo got, it seemed he regenerated almost as quickly. That was why he was unbeatable. No matter what was done to him, he'd recover almost immediately. Fighting him with normal means wasn't going to work. Even though it looked like Apollo was done for, sooner of later, Moka and Lucy were going to tire. Then Apollo would have the advantage.

Hosoi ran up to Tsukune. "Tsukune! Get Ruby, I have an idea how to finish him!"

Having no idea himself, Tsukune did as he asked.

.

Apollo tried kicking dirt at Moka to distract her, and lost his leg to Mariko's relentless attacks. He tried to push off the ground to get away from Mariko, and Lucy yanked his head back to the ground as she tried in desperation to choke him. Lucy's tactic was working, Apollo was feeling weaker. He had to gasp for breaths. It didn't matter though, he knew he'd regenerate. This fight would tire them out. The next time he awoke, he'd be fresh and they would be exhausted. It would take time, but he would wear them down and show them who the real power was. Apollo struggled as hard as he could, making them do the same. Sooner or later, they would be punished severely for defying him!

A few young monsters raced at him. They came close, threw they small spears by hand, then ran back. The steel pipes didn't go in very far, but when he was picked up and slammed back down, they drove in deep. Apollo roared in pain.

More spears, more magic attacks, more being slammed down to drive the steel deep into his body. His blood flew out now as he struggled and tried to roll away from the abuse. As he weakened, the attacks seemed to increase. The breaking point was when he became too weak to struggle against Lucy's choke hold. His airway collapsed. He fought furiously to catch a breath, and failed. Darkness overcame him as his body was being ripped apart.

.

Lucy stayed focused on keeping Apollo's neck crushed down. She could see the rips in Apollo's hide sealing over. The pipe-arrows slid out, and the holes sealed up. If anything, she crushed down harder, trying to tear his head off. "You will friggin DIE!" she spat, pouring all her power into squeezing his neck.

Hosoi yelled to the combatants, "Lucy, Moka, do NOT let him go! Mariko, keep hitting him. When he heals, tear him open again! Keep him down!"

**"We're doing that!"** Moka spat, not looking at him. **"Just what are YOU doing?"**

.

Apollo came around again. His neck was crushed tight, and his body was being ripped up even as it healed. He had about a minute before he passed out again. Over him was the small girl, he saw Lucy in front of him. He laid still except for the paw behind him. He searched for one of those steel arrows. Grabbing one, he took his best guess and threw it Lucy.

The hole filled arrow whistled as it raced at Lucy, spinnng. Lucy used a single vector to grab the fasted spinning side. She stopped that end, but the energy left in the other end made it come around. Moving much slower, the arrow came around and cracked her in the head. Lucy fell limp.

Apollo sucked in a long breath. He shot a column of water up at Mariko above him. Mariko was blasted into the air tumbling away in long arc. Apollo kept the water coming, and sprayed the area behind him. The hold on his back feet vanished. The only other one near him was a bespectacled human who was backing away. A quick look showed Lucy was down & out. Moka was on her hands and knees, grimacing as lightning bolts danced over her soaked body. Apollo got up and gazed sadly at his grand daughter.

**"You don't know how much it pains me to do this,"** Apollo said, and cocked back with a claw aimed at Moka.

.

Tsukune was on the path, fifty meters away when he heard Mariko cry out. Turning back, he saw her fly from Apollo's water stream. He also saw Apollo shift the stream towards Moka. Moka was blasted to the ground. She tried to get up, but couldn't as Apollo got up and approached her. He raised a claw to hit her.

Tsukune had heard all about how powerful Apollo was. He saw the devastation here. He also knew Moka's relationship to Apollo. For him to strike her down was so wrong. "NOOO!" Tsukune yelled, desperately not wanting Moka hurt any more.

Something happened inside Tsukune, and outside of him. As he screamed, barely visible arms shot out from him, covering the distance between him and Apollo all but instantly. The large hands at the end of the arms hit Apollo, not slowing down on contact, crushed Apollo's left side and pushing him another ten meters before Apollo flew, blood spurting from his mouth, for another sixty meters before he bounced a few times to end up most of the way to the north fence.

Tsukune gapped at the scene for a moment. He did THAT? Seeing Moka try to get up and collapse again broke the spell. Tsukune raced over to Moka. "Moka," he said, reaching down for her.

Moka slapped his hand away. **"Forget me! Teach that bastard his place!"**

A mighty roar shook the air and the ground. Tsukune stood to see Apollo charging, his snout curled back in a snarl. Tearing up divots of ground in his wake, Apollo raced at him, and was closing fast.

The utter rage and monster power from Apollo flowed into Tsukune. His fangs lengthened and his eyes turned a glowing crimson. Feeling the ten appendages in him, his lip curled up into a snarl. With two vectors, he stopped Apollo dead in his tracks. The Gargoyle ran into an invisible wall, and fell with a broken neck.

Striding towards Apollo, Tsukune roared, _**"Don't tell me the GREAT Apollo can be stopped so easily! You're not so bad!"**_

Apollo shook his head and got up, planting himself firmly on four feet. He opened his mouth and breathed fire. Tsukune deflected it skyward.

_"**You're not so bad."**_Tsukune bellowed again, striding towards him.

Jumping at Tsukune, Apollo raised a claw and swung to drive him into the ground. Tsukune caught his paw with a vector and grabbed him around the throat with another. Tsukune then pulled him close, Apollo's face inches from his.

_"**You're NOTHING!****" **_Tsukune roared in his face. He then drove Apollo's head into the ground with a vector. He pushed Apollo back, then as Apollo recoiled, Tsukune grabbed him with all his vectors, held him up high shooting him fifty meters into the air, then down to slam him into the ground. The earth shook as Apollo made a deep crater. Tsukune picked him up again and slammed him back down, making another deep crater and another earthquake. Lifting Apollo out, Tsukune then squeezed him with all his rage and might.

Apollo's body crushed to the cracking of bones snapping. Blood and guts erupted from Apollo's mouth. Tsukune let him drop to the ground, then stood waiting for him to regenerate.

Ruby landed by Tsukune. Wearing a shocked look, she said, "We have to bury him deep. I'm talking a kilometer of so to keep him from coming back.

Tsukune nodded to her, then returned to watching the bloody remains of Apollo shift and put themselves back together. "When I'M DONE"he intoned.

Apollo came around. Tsukune let him gain his feet, then he began beating him again. He smashed Apollo's limbs, ripped his wings off, then his head. Tsukune put the pieces of Apollo in a pile, and waited for him to regenerate.**  
**

Five more times, Apollo regenerated, and Tsukune beat/ripping him to pieces. On the in-between times, Tsukune found out from Mizore that Ruby and Yukari were waiting by the beach. Ruby's plan was to push the water back, make a deep crevasse, drop Apollo in it, then close it. Even if he could get himself to the surface, he'd drown before he could get out.

Tsukune liked that idea.

Apollo rose again, this time in human form. He didn't try to attack, he only looked at Tsukune sadly.

**"Giving up already?"** Tsukune asked, ready to pound him into the ground again. **"I thought you were going to drive us away? I thought YOU were the ultimate power? Did someone LIE TO ME?"**

Softly, in a normal voice, Apollo said, "It is you who will take my place and feel the sorrow I have felt."

**"BOO-HOO!"** Tsukune spat. **"It was not I who came making demands. It was not I who ****refused to explain, or even listen! Ruby is ready to drop you into the abyss. Feel free to try and run."**

"I won't run. I accept my fate," Apollo said.

**"You are THE WORST!"** Tsukune spat. **"Humans with NO ABILITY stood ready to fight you to the death! You were ready to destroy SCHOOL CHILDREN with your power. Now you see that you are NOTHING, you fold like a scared little boy!"** Seeing Apollo glare at him, Tsukune barked, **"Attack if you dare! I will make it my LIFE to torture you forever!"**

"TSUKUNE, STOP!" Tsukune send a vector out to hold Apollo in place, then turned to see Akasha running toward him.

Running up to stand between them, Akasha said, "Enough, please! You beat him. Please let it end here!"

Calming down from his rage, Tsukune frowned at her. "He was going to kill Moka. He would have killed anyone and everyone to drive us away. Akasha-sama, I know he's your father. But he's .. a lunatic!"

"Let him tell his story before you do anything, please," Akasha begged.

Tsukune eyed Apollo, then shifted his gaze back to Akasha. "How can I trust he's not going to hurt anyone else?"

Akasha turned to Apollo. "Please, explain everything to Tsukune. He is honorable and fair, give him a chance to succeed where you did not."

Apollo nodded. In a sincere tone, he said, "Lord Aono, I will no longer try to enforce my will, nor will I hurt anyone. This is a story that you must hear, if you are to bear the burden I have been carrying."

Tsukune eyed him, then Akasha. Looking back toward the path, Tsukune noted a couple human ambulances had arrived. Those not tending to wounded were watching him, as were a few reporters with cameras.

"We tend to the injured first," Tsukune said evenly. "Akasha, please stay with him. Apollo, if you move from that spot, I will assume you are lying, and I will be throwing you into the abyss."

.

The toll wasn't as bad as Tsukune had feared. Two humans had died, members of the SAT that had come up to help fight. When the armored vehicle was pulled up out of it's hole, they found the squashed remains of Musagi Kouta, which caused Kyoko to drop to her knees and wail out in misery. She cried so hard she became sick. Nothing Tsukune did or said even reached her. Many others were wounded, Kurumu was barely holding on to life, despite Ruby's attention. A discussion with the Chief of Police let Tsukune know that the humans wanted a piece of Apollo for the deaths of the officers, as well as the cruel beating of Ageha within the city limits. Tukune agreed.

Walking back to Apollo with a pair of uniformed officers, Tsukune noted Apollo had stood in place this whole time.

Tsukune looked Apollo in the eye and said, "You will go with these officers. You'll do what they say, and accept any punishments their courts see fit. If I hear anything about you giving ANYONE so much as a dirty look, it's the Abyss for you. Understood?"

Raising an eyebrow, Apollo asked, "You are going to let humans punish me?"

"The crimes you committed are in human lands. Yes, they will give you their punishment. After that, it's my turn for the crimes you committed against other Yokai here," Tsukune said firmly.

"Tsukune," Akasha said softly as she touched his shoulder. "Apollo does have a story worth hearing."

"Some other time," Tsukune said, casting Apollo a scowl. "Akasha, I stopped because you asked me to. I value your wisdom hghly. Kurumu was impaled by this bastard, Kouta and others were killed by him. Instead of vengance, I seek justice for his acts." turning to the human officers, Tsukune motioned to Apollo. "Take him away."

Under Tsukune's scrutiny, Apollo let the officers handcuff him and lead him away.


	73. Chapter 73

**Rosario + Aftermath** CH 73

Ageha laid in John's bed watching the news about the battle on Witch Hill. The thing that upset her the most was there was no news on what happened to Kurumu. According to the news, a student died, but they would not release the name until the parents were notified.

At least her arms were on the bed now. Her wings healed up she she could retract them. Her knee was still sore, but she could move it. She was careful not to when John was around. She had some movement in her arms, but they still felt tingly.

A knock sounded at the door. "May I come in?"

That was one thing she loved, this was his room, but he was treating her with the greatest respect, even knowing what she was. She hadn't charmed him. It was really nice to be around someone who was nice to her on their own accord. "Yes, please do," she called back.

John peeked his head in. "Care for some lunch, M'lady?" he asked in his pleasant tone.

Seeing his face lit up her smile. "Yes, thank you!" she replied sweetly.

"At least you're in top spirits," John said as he came in with a tray. "I found out about your daughter, Kurumu? She was hurt, a steel pipe through the belly will do that. But she will recover. As soon as you recover enough to move, I'll take you to see her if you like."

'What a wonderful man', Ageha thought. "If it's not too much trouble," she said coyly.

"Oh, no trouble at all," John assured her as he sat beside her. He set the tray down, clapped his hands together and rubbed them saying, "Now then! We have tea with a bit of ginger, we have sweet cake with your medicine, the soup is today is chicken noodle, and the sandwich is roast beef with swiss and a touch of horseradish. Table for one, M'Lady?"

Gazing at him, she said, "You treat me like a queen, Sir John."

"Yes, well, anyone brave enough to stand up to someone who was that powerful deserves a bit of respect, don't you think?"

"It's more than that," Ageha said. "You know what I am, but still you treat me very well. No one has ever done that before."

"First time for everything," John said with a smile. "How do you feel, maybe the cake and a bit of tea first?"

Ageha laid there reveling in the attention as John fed her lunch bite by bite. She loved his attentiveness, his bits of humor, and his great smile. All for her, with no charm spell. She could get used to this.

After lunch, John got warm cloth and some rubbing lotion. Very carefully, he rubbed each shoulder then helped her move her arm to the limit it would go. The first sign of discomfort from her, and he'd return it to the bed. She loved his gentle touch. When he worked softly on her knee, she sighed in joy. "Sir John, would you..." She stopped herself from asking if he'd just jump on the bed and start humping her, which was what she really wanted. John was a man of refinement though, he wouldn't want to hear anything so crude.

"Yes, you were saying?" he asked as he rubbed the back side of her knee, sending delightful tingles up her leg.

Collecting herself, Ageha tried, "I was just thinking, it's not fair that I've been taking up your bed. I can move over some, you should be able to sleep in your own bed at night." 'And if you want, you can bang me silly', her thoughts continued.

John frowned. "Thank you for your concern, dear, but that would not be proper, now would it?" he said in a gentle admonishment.

"I do trust you, Sir John. And I feel horrible I am taking up your bed," Ageha said, trying her best just to get him to say yes. She also wanted to add. 'And move than hand up a ways. I have something else that desperately needs to be petted.'

"I know, dear, but please do not concern yourself," John assured her. "It is enough to know that you are thinking of my comfort."

'No, it's NOT!' Ageha wanted to scream. OH GOD, did this guy ever take a hint? Instead of saying something that might offend him, she let out a sigh.

John laid her leg back down and covered her up. He frowned briefly at her. "Dear Lady, having to lay here is a trial, is it not?"

"Yes, it is," she agreed. 'and doing so by myself SUCKS' she thought.

"If it is any consolation, by the feel of your joints should be better soon. You are healing quite rapidly," he said as he got up.

Seeing him pick the tray up, she said, "Sir John, please, I would feel better if you would sleep in your own bed." And if he forgot his 'proper manners' in his sleep, she would feel SO much better!

John paused and eyed her. "M'lady, I have the feeling there is something you're trying to tell me."

FINALLY! Looking at him with pleading, watery eyes, she said, "Sir John, my kind gets strength from sex. I will heal, but sex would make it happen much faster." Right after she said it, she realized she was begging. Had she really been reduced to asking for a mercy fuck?

"I see," John said slowly. "Well then, is there anyone I can call?"

Ageha stared at him. Was he really THAT dense? "Sir John, I was thinking maybe you could do the honors?" she asked pointedly.

Sir John straightened himself and cleared his throat. Slowly, he said, "Lady Ageha, I am ... deeply honored that you would consider me. However, I am in a relationship, and such a thing would not be fair to my partner."

Ageha had two thoughts One -find the bitch. Two -rip her heart out. "I understand," she said softly. She was tempted to ask the woman's name, but if she knew she just might kill off the competition if she did know. John had been so kind to her, that would indeed be unfair to him.

"Please understand, you are a very beautiful woman. If I was not previously engaged, I would jump at the chance to be with you," John explained. After a pause, he added, "That is, if I liked women."

Ageha stared at him as her mind screamed, 'No. No. No. No! He HAS to be joking!'

"Well then, my dear, I'll be by in a little while. Toodles," John said with a small grin.

Ageha wanted to cry.

.

The babies were lined up in a row. Kasumi performed diaper changes production line style. Her little Hiroki was in the center. On his right, Akemi looked at him and cried, waving her arm in jerky motions.

"Aww it's all right, almost done," Kasumi cooed. Once she had the diapers on and got them in their PJ's, she started with the oh-so-cute Kumiko on Hiroki's left, and put her in her bassinet.

"Would you like some help?" Yuka asked as she came in.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Kasumi admitted.

Yuka picked up Akemi, and before she stopped and thought, she put Akemi's head on her shoulder to grab a blanket. Akemi's head jerked over to her neck. Yuka let out a squeak of shock.

Kasumi noticed a bit of blood on Yuka's neck where Akemi's lips touched. It sounded like Akemi was nursing. Yuka winced, but she held the baby in place. "Oh dear," Kasumi said with a frown.

Yuka let out a nervous giggle and said, "I don't know why, but she only bites me like this."

Thinking about how Moka liked to only bite Tsukune, Kasumi said, "I think she likes you."

"But I'm not dinner!" Yuka whined.

.

Kurumu lay in bed staring at her feet. Again she tried to move her legs or wiggle her toes. Nothing. "Darn it!" she grumbled as she frowned. If it was just her feet, she'd be OK with that, but she still couldn't feel anything from her belly button down. She was not at all OK with THAT!

"Ku-mama! Lunch time!" Mariko called as she came in. A tray of food drifted in front of Mariko. It came over to rest across Kurumu's numb belly. Mariko jumped up to sit by her legs that were only there physically.

"Papa and Ruby-mama left for that sweet moon," Mariko said happily.

Even though she was in a foul mod, the child's smile brightened Kurumu's own face. "You mean honeymoon, dear," she said.

Mariko nodded. Looking down, she poked at Kurumu's legs. "You still can't get up, huh, Ku-mama?"

"No. Ruby said it will be a while," Kurumu said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll help you however you want," Mariko said brightly. "I can walk for you, though it will feel strange. And when you get better, we can go flying again!"

"How's auntie Moka?" Kurumu asked.

"Aunt Moka's gone back to being pink haired. She acts a little weak, but Uncle Tsukune is helping her around. They're coming up to see you. Maybe we can all play a game together," Mariko said.

Kurumu looked down at her numb waist, fearing there was one game she'd never play again. "That sounds nice, Mariko. Is there anything you'd like to play?"

"How about that game with the little balls in the triangles?" Mariko asked. "We can all play that."

Kurumu frowned at her. It took her a little while, but she figured out what Mariko was talking about. "Chinese checkers?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's it!"

.

Kyoko sat in a folding chair by the headstone her classmates helped put up after it was decided to just fill in the hole where Kouta's remains laid. There wasn't enough of him left to collect and dig a grave for. They held a ceremony, but Kyoko wasn't really listening. In her mind, she kept seeing her last glimpse of Kouta, wide-eyed in terror as he pushed her out of the way of certain death.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Ichi said, taking a seat beside her. While she wore lack, he had on a dark brown robe like he had worn during Hosoi and Ruby's wedding.

Kyoko only then noticed the ceremony was over. The double row of chairs were empty except for her and Ichi. "Very hard," she said softly.

"What he did was very brave and selfless. He loved you."

Kyoko half laughed, and half cried. Wiping the tears from her face with the palm of her hand she said, "Kouta was frightened of his own shadow. He was terrified, but even so, he came back for me. He ... let himself be killed just to save me..." She then broke down in racking sobs.

Ichi held Kyoko as she let out more of her grief, as she had been doing the last couple days. When she calmed down, he offered, "I only knew Agatha not even a full day. When she was dropped into that deep crack in the ground, I hated everyone involved. I have missed her terribly. I can only imagine how much you miss Kouta." Pausing, he said softer, "There is an after-life. Somewhere, Kouta is very happy that you lived. He is in a better place now."

Meeting Ichi's gentle gaze, Kyoko said, "I was ready to die fighting to save him. That should be me lying there. And all the time I was with him, I was making sure I wouldn't become pregnant. Now, I really wished I was having his child to honor him. Everything seems so backwards."

"We cannot see into the future," Ichi replied. "We do what we feel we must. Be happy you got to spend time with him. I know you made him happy. I think he told everyone just about every day," Ichi said with a grin that Kyoko returned. More seriously, he added, "As long as we live our lives doing out best for the ones we love, that is all we can do. You cherished him while he was here. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

Kyoko looked at the rough edged headstone that read 'Musagi Kouta : beloved friend and hero' The words were not quite chiseled in neatly, but Kyoko had done her best between crying fits. Softly, she whispered, "Kouta, I will love you forever."

Motion to the side caught Kyoko's attention. Her mother, dressed in black, carried a bouquet of flowers over to the grave and laid them in front of the headstone. Hands clasped together, she bowed deeply to the stone, then turned and came over to Kyoko. Wearing a sad face, she said, "Dear, I am so sorry."

Kyoko got up and hugged her mother. As they hugged, they both broke out onto tears.

.

As they sat around the dinning table for lunch, Lucy seemed intent on Moka.

"Nyu?" Lucy asked with wide eyes as she reached over and lifted up the corner of Moka's lip to expose a fang, making Moka shrink back and stare at her. She touched Moka's fang, then felt her own teeth. Pulling on a few strands of her hair, Lucy studied Moka's pink hair and compared the shades.

Eyeing Lucy tentatively, Moka asked, "What's wrong with her? She's acting weird and all she says is 'Nyu'."

From Lucy's other side, Kouta put am arm around Lucy and said, "Nyu, let Moka eat."

Lucy turned to Kouta and lifted his lip to study his teeth.

Watching Lucy, it looked to Tsukune like she was suffering some serious brain damage from that hit she took.

Kouta gently took Lucy's hand down from his mouth. "Come on Nyu, eat something then you can have a bath later," he said forcing a smile.

Lucy returned a bright smile. Balling her fists, she pumped them with a cheerful, "NYU!"

Lucy then stared at her silverware. She watched Mayu eat with her fork. Lucy picked up her own fork, and mimicking Mayu, she stabbed a piece of meat. "NYU!" she cried happily.

"I'm so sorry Lucy ended up like this," Tsukune told Kouta. The head-strong, powerful queen had been reduced to a near-infant state with that one blow.

"She's OK," Kouta said with a nervous chuckle. "This happens now and then. This is 'Nyu', Lucy's other half."

Happily discovering her fork, Lucy stabbed another piece of meat and held it up to Kouta's mouth. "Nyu?" she asked as she gazed at him. Kouta ate it and thanked her, to which she nodded with a confirming, "Nyu."

"That is all Nyu ever says," Mayu explained. "Nyu is sweet and innocent. I really like her."

.

At the end of lunch, Tsukune got up to help Moka. As she got up, Moka gazed at Tsukune.

"Tskune?" she asked softly.

"Moka," Tsukune said returning her longing gaze. He knew what she needed.

"Tsukune..." Moka whispered.

(La la la la la ...la la la ... la la la la la)

"Moka," Tsukune said as he pulled her close.

'Tsukune," Moka said in a whine, then hugged him and latched onto his neck for a drink.

"Moka," Tsukune said as he held her and petted her hair while she took her snack.

Lucy watched them with wide-eyed innocence. She tipped her head slightly as Moka withdrew, licking Tsukune's neck.

"Come on, let's go see how Kurumu is doing," Tskune said, and walked toward the stairs holding Moka's hand.

Lucy eyed Kouta with her innocent gaze. Kouta got up and held out his hand. "Come on, Nyu."

Lucy took his hand and got up, gazing softly at him. "Kouta," she breathed.

"Nyu?" Kouta asked.

"Kou-ta," Lucy said softly, and hugged him.

Going up the stairs, Tsukune heard a yell from below.

Kouta cried in shock, "GAHHH! Nyu, WHY did you just bite me?"

.

"Your lawyer's here," a guard said as he came up and opened the door to Apollo's cell. His cell was at one end of the hall, separated from all the other detainees. Although they stripped, decontaminated, then put him in a horrid bright orange set of clothes, none of the guards mistreated him. Apollo got up and thanked the guard. He followed a second guard a short distance to a steel door. The guard opened the door and ushered him in.

There at the metal table, in a formal suit and a briefcase on the table in front of him, sat Mr. Kobayashi.

Apollo let out a huff and took the only other chair opposite him. The door to the room was shut behind him. Apollo looked at Kobayashi for a moment, then said, "You must really be enjoying this."

"Not true," Kobayashi said sharply as he opened his case. "You have no idea what you've done!" He slapped a newspaper on the table. The bold headlines read 'Rouge Monster Captured!' The picture beneath was an aerial shot of Apollo with the armored car over his head, just before he slammed it down onto one of those ineffective, but very distracting throwers the humans had used.

"The article is even better," Kobayashi said with sarcasm. "Lord Aono Tsukune is being credited with stopping your rampage. Those kids up on that hill are being called heros. There is going to be a memorial service at the city ball fields to honor the three who died. Two human officers, and a rabbit boy. Did you get that? A lowly RABBIT Yokai!"

Kobayashi snapped the paper back up and threw it in his briefcase. "They're calling an 'epic battle', Rabbit boy is being memorialized at city hall for saving a human girl's life. Do you have ANY idea what this means?" Kobayashi asked harshly.

"I was beaten," Apollo stated heavily. He hated Kobayashi's attitude, but keep to his promise. He wasn't going to harm anyone.

"I'll tell you what it means," Kobayashi growled. "Your plan could not have backfired any worse. Not only are the humans accepting monsters among them, they are idolizing them. Those students are stuck together tighter than if they were bound with a drying rawhide strap! You not only strengthened their bonds, you cast them in concrete! There is no way to move thee Yokai out of human lands now by the use of any device."

* * **Author's note : for those who don't know, rawhide shrinks as it dries *** * *

Seeing Kobayashi's anger, Apollo couldn't help but chuckle. As he thought about it, what Kobayashi was saying was indeed true. To himself more than Kobyashi, he said, "Perhaps Aono is indeed onto something here. It is possible he can do what I could not."

"You think HE is going to send all the Yokai back across the barrier when he is being touted as a demi-god?" Kobayashi hissed.

"No," Apollo said and looked Kobayashi in the eye. "A long time ago, I tried to make peace between Yokai and humans. I failed, disastrously. Maybe because Aono has been turned from human or maybe it's just his nature to be as fair as possible and he is not an arrogant vampire, but he is already on a good start to making the peace that I could not."

Kobayashi slapped his briefcase shut, glaring at Apollo. "THE council has sent their support for Aono. Not that one up at Yokai Academy, but the supreme vampire council! Akasha is backing him fully as the next King! Now that he has beaten you, just who do you think will be fool enough to challenge him? Your stunt this time had ruined us!"

Kobayashi went over to the door and gave it a few solid knocks. 'Guard, we are done! I cannot be this ... thing's lawyer!"

Kobayashi was let out of the room.

It didn't take long for what Kobayashi said to sink in. The new King of Vampires, Aono Tsukune, with full backing from Queen Akasha. And every arrogant, pompous blood sucker would know he had the power to back his position, and demands. The vampire world was about to get thrown on it's ear.

Apollo laughed all the way back to his cell.


	74. Chapter 74

**Rosario + Bindings** CH 74

Cuddled up together in thick blankets in a spoon, Hosoi and Ruby gazed at the burning fireplace across the room in the log cabin Tsurara had arraigned for their honeymoon. It was plain, yet held a rusty elegance. Roomy, yet cozy enough to be intimate.

Gazing sleepily at the fire, Hosoi asked, "Are you worried about the kids?"

Ruby smiled a content smile. "No, Master, I'm sure Tsukune is taking care of things. He does have the Harlot Squad to help him."

"Harlot Squad?" Hosoi asked with a chuckle.

Shifting back deeper into Hosoi's embrace, Ruby said, "Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, the Harlot Squad. They have all been after Tsukune since the beginning of the first year of high school, and none of them will let go. You think our marriage ceremony was strange? They destroyed the hut fighting over Tsukune."

"During the wedding?" he asked in disbelief.

"That's why Tsukune has two wives," Ruby said with a giggle. "Mizore didn't grab the ring in time, and Yukari was out looking for them. If not, he'd have four wives now."

Hosoi stared at her. "You're serious. They really did that?"

Raising an eyebrow at him, she said, "That's why I call them the Harlot Squad." Reaching up, Ruby petted his cheek. "There is only one master that I need."

They kissed. Ruby bathed herself in her Master's attentions. After all, what could go wrong at the school in two days?

.

Tsukune walked into Ruby's office to find a room full of people waiting for him. They erupted on him all at once.

"Tsukune, we have ten transfers from other schools coming back and we need rooms!"

"Tsukune, the cafeteria is running out of food, this week's delivery didn't come!"

"Tsukune, Lord Shuzen wants to see you about the finances. He said it was urgent."

"Tsukune, Mid-city high wants you to call about the football schedule for the playoffs."

"Tsukune, Mr. Matsumoto wants you to call his office as soon as possible."

"Tsukune, my classroom has cracks in the wall. We have to get that fixed!"

"Tsukune, the infirmary is out of supplies! We have shipped every human student out to hospitals, but we still have injured."

"Your classroom has cracks? The windows are blown out on mine!"

"At least you HAVE walls! Tsukune, the boy's dorm is a mess!"

"We need our rooms repaired, school starts next week!"

Backing up a step, Tsukune raised his hands in defeat. "Whoa, everyone STOP!" Tsukune waited until they were quiet, then looked at the crowd of teachers and asked, "Miss Kawa, are you here?"

"At my desk," Ruby's secretary called from behind the mob.

"Good. Get me Lord Shuzen," Tsukune called to the secretary. To the teachers, he said, "We'll get someone started on fixing the classrooms, so please calm down. Now one at a time, please. In Ruby's office."

Students, buildings, money, events, Tsukune's day was a blur of one crisis after another. He had thought that since school was still out, that taking care of daily affairs would be easy. From the moment he sat down in her chair, he was really missing Ruby.

Going by Ruby's instructions that she'd left, and notes she had on her desk, Tsukune slowly got a handle on the chaos. Seeing the test schedule, he also realized that with the recent madness, he hadn't even picked up a book.

"Oh no," he groaned and dropped his head on the desk.

.

Although she didn't like dong it, Moka used the 'harem' and drew some blood from a few girls to get her strength back. Mizore rode the bus with her into town to go see Ren, who had been watching the battle a little too close, and got a broken leg from flying debris. Moka got off a few blocks from Tsukune's parents' house.

All the way to their house, people waved to Moka and congratulated her on getting rid of that horrid monster. Not that ALL monsters were horrid, they were quick to explain. Being polite, Moka talked to everyone who stopped to talk to her. The few minute walk to the Aono house ended up being almost an hour before she got there.

Moka almost wished she was back in middle school where people ignored her.

At the gate to the Aono house, Hirata Kiku found her and wanted an interview about details of 'the battle'.

"We watched it in the air through high powered binoculars, but I would really like a personal account," Kiku said excitedly.

Moka cringed. "Umm, Miss Hirata, I have to go pick up our children. Can we do this another time?" Moka asked as she slipped through the gate.

"Yes, of course. I would love to see your darling children!" Kiku said happily as the cameraman watched through his lens.

.

Kasumi was happy to see Moka, though their hug was quick so Moka wouldn't get any ideas. Going in, Moka fawned over Kasumi's new baby, Hiroki.

"Everything is ... stable now up on the Hill?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh yes. There is a lot of work to do, but no danger," Moka assured her. She picked up her sleeping Akemi, smiling at her baby. Apologetically, Moka told Kasumi, "I would love to stay, but with Hosoi and Ruby gone and Kurumu still in bed with her injuries, we are very busy."

Wearing a worried look, Kasumi asked, "How are you going to manage once school starts?"

Moka shrugged. "I really don't know," she said honestly. "Babies take a lot of time, so does school, and we have chores for Ruby to do also."

"Then let me babysit, dear," Kasumi said gently. "I can come up in the morning, and stay with the children until you get done with your work for the day. Would that help?"

Moka sighed in relief. "That would be wonderful, thank you!"

"It is done, then."

"Ahh, Moka! How are things, everyone all right?" Yuka asked as she came in.

"We'll live," Moka said with a faint smile.

In Moka's arms, Akemi woke up. Her tiny nose sniffed and she cried, waving an arm at Yuka.

Yuka flinched. "Not again," she whined.

Moka stared at Yuka. "You imprinted yourself on my baby?" she asked with a frown.

"Huh?" Yuka asked, confused.

"You gave her your blood, didn't you." Moka accused.

"She bites me!" Yuka cried. "It's not like I want her too!"

Moka's face scrunched up into a hurt look. "The first live blood a vampire baby gets, she imprints that person as her mother. How dare you!" she asked in a sniff.

Paling, Yuka backed up a step, shocked and becoming worried. After everything she'd gone through, now she had a vampire pissed off at her. She'd seen what Moka could do. "So sorry, I didn't know!" Yuka cried.

Moka cast her a hurt look and tried to console Akemi. Sitting down, she loosened her shirt and slid Akemi up and in. Akemi did feed. At least Yuka hadn't fed her enough that Akemi wanted only Yuka's blood.

"All right. Moka, I am sure Yuka didn't mean to," Kasumi assured her. "This is all new to her."

Feeling cheated, Moka said, "You're right. I'm sorry. Yuka, please get your things. We have to go."

"Would you like me to keep Kumiko for a while since Kurumu is still hurt?" Kasumi asked, gazing lovingly at the oh-so-sweet blue haired baby.

"Kumiko is a wonderful baby," Yuka said, her cheeks turning pink.

Moka sighed. Apparently, Kumiko was already charming people.

.

Mizore went to the hospital and found Ren's room. Peeking in she saw he had the window bed. So as not to disturb the patient closest to the door, she got down and quietly crawled in and slipped under the curtain separating the beds. Peeking up beside the mattress, she noted Ren not only had a leg cast, but his stomach had bandages as well.

"Hey, mom, this water is warm," Ren said, holding a clear plastic cup of water.

"OH, just drink it!" his mother said in an irritated tone.

Mizore reached up and touched a finger into the water, causing a ice chunk to appear. She added another as Ren watched.

"Thanks," Ren said as she pulled her hand back down.

"No need being sarcastic, there are people here with ... You have ice," His mother scolded.

"Um, Mizore did it," Ren told her.

His mother let out a grumble. "Mizore this, Mizore that! Just where IS this Mizore, or any of those ... creatures you call friends?" His mother asked harshly. "They didn't even tell us you got hurt! The hospital had to call and tell us you were here."

"Mizore is here," Ren said defensively. "When I got hurt, everyone was busy. Mizore brought me here."

"Oh really?" His mother asked with a snort. "If she's her, she must be invisible, because I don't see her!"

Ren chuckled. "That's because she's really good at watching," he said proudly.

"I think you made this Mizore up," his mother stated.

Ren looked down at Mizore, then back to his mother. "Would you like to meet her?" he asked.

"Stop it Ren! There is no one but you and me here," his mother scolded.

Ren pointed to his mother. "Mizore, this is my Mom."

Mizore stood up to see his mother watching out the window. "Hi," she said in her monotone voice.

Ren's mother turned. Her eyes grew wide as she gasped and nearly fell out of her chair. "Where did you come from?" she cried.

Mizore put a finger to her lips. "Shhh, hospital."

"Mom, this is Mizore." Ren said with a smile.

"You've been watching us?" his mother asked in disbelief.

"Um. Ren is a good watcher too," Mizore said firmly.

Ren's mother gapped at her. "I don't believe you are encouraging him! He almost got arrested for stalking the neighbor girl!"

"That won't happen again, " Mizore said in a comforting tone. "She'll never see him now."

"Mizore is awesome! She's taught me how to be a good watcher," Ren explained.

"And this is what you learn at that school?" His mother asked as she gapped at him.

"Oh no, we have regular studies in school. Mizore is with me in the newspaper club. We find out what's happening around school by watching," Ren assured her.

"Ren was watching the fight with Apollo a little too close. That's how he got hurt. We missed the rest of the fight, I had to bring him here," Mizore explained.

"And I lost the camera," Ren said sadly. "I had some good pictures too!"

"Found it. It was dirty, but the pictures are OK," Mizore assured him.

"That's good. Mizore, why don't you get comfortable?" Ren asked.

"Um." Mizore vaulted the bed. By Ren's head, she formed an ice-recliner and settled down in it. "Better," she said with a sigh.

Ren watched as she cooled down and her nipples hardened up.

"Ren! You have better manners than that, don't stare at her!" His mother said.

Mizore turned to Ren. "You like watching me?" she asked.

"Um."

"Good," Mizore said simply, and stared back at him.

The way they were staring at each other made Ren's mother nervous. To get them to stop, she asked in a harsh tone, "Have you two had sex?"

"Only when we're watching other people," Ren said innocently.

Ren's mother flushed. She got up and stormed out. "Your father will hear of this!" she grumbled on the way out.

"Don't worry Mom, we never watch you and Dad," Ren called.

.

Yukari was exhausted mentally and magically. She's gone through the classrooms, casting spells to fix walls and windows damaged from the battle. Just when she thought she was finished, she found out from Midori that the girls' dorm needed work also. Dragging herself over there, she performed her magical repairs.

The one thing that kept Yukari going and casting spells when she'd cast so many that her brain hurt, was the fact that SHE was the the official Court Witch for Tsukune and Moka. They were counting on her. After the girls' dorm was finished, she found a bench outside beside the path up to the house, and sat down to rest.

Letting her foggy mind wander, she daydreamed about how happy they would be to find she had worked so hard.

She imagined herself in Tsukune's bedroom, Tsukune and Moka sat her down on the bed.

"You are so smart and pretty, Yukari, and you work so hard!" Moka said, fawning over her.

"Yukari, I don't know what we'd do without you!" Tsukune agreed. Kneeling before her, he said, "Here let me take your shoes off." Once he slipped her shoes off, he rubbed her feet.

"Oh guys," Yukari said with a giggle.

"And let me take your hat, and oh, get comfortable sweetie, I'll take that cape and shirt too," Moka said, eyeing Yukari with lust.

"Oh, Moka," Yukari said, blushing.

"And lie back sweetie," Tsukune said as he rubbed her thigh.

"Oh, we shouldn't!" Yukari said as she coyly covered her chest as Moka helped lay her down.

"You belong to us now. It's all right," Tsukune said softly as he and Moka disrobed her.

"Kiss me," Tsukune whispered as he laid beside her.

"No, kiss me," Moka said, gently turning Yukari's face to her as Moka lay on her other side.

"Such a fine, sweet little body," Tsukune said softly as he brushed her bare skin with his fingertips. Moka kissed her, then as Yukari got a breath, Tsukune took his turn.

"You are ours, tonight," Moka whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I'm ... not ready," Yukari breathed as she savored their attentions.

"Yukari..." Moka said softly as she caressed Yukari's small breast.

"Yukari..." Tsukune said as he gently massaged the other one.

"Yukari..."

"Yukari! Yukari, wake up!"

Yuari snapped awake to see Tsukune looking down on her. At first she thought she was in bed. Tsukune was dressed though. Then she noticed the sky, and the fact she was lying on a bench.

"Tired from all the hard work today, huh?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah," Yukari agreed, blushing at the dream she had, and desperately wanting it to be true.

"Well then, get on," Tsukune said as he knelt down and turned his back to her.

Yukari sat up, then climbed on his back, arms around his neck and her legs spread wide to hold on. Tsukune put his hands on her thighs to hold her and got up.

"Ready?" Tsukune asked.

"Any time," Yukari said softly as she imagined him just turning around. Oh, she was so ready! Nuzzling up against Tsukune, she drifted off again and had another most wonderful dream as he carried her home.

.

Sir John Smith helped Ageha sit at the kitchen table. "That went rather well," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," Ageha replied, not looking at him. After breakfast in bed, John had coaxed her up. She was wobbly at first, but with John's help, she was able to get around. She wore the new clothes John had gone out and gotten for her. A simple but elegant dress and a light jacket.

John noted that she didn't seem very chipper this morning. She could get around now with a bad limp, he thought maybe the pain was dimming her mood. "Cheer up, M'lady, we're off to see you're daughter. Oh, I got something you may want." John retrieved the bag he'd went out and got earlier this morning. He pulled out a hair brush, a few different type of hairspray, and a couple makeup kits.

"I know ladies like to look their best," John explained. "I took a wild guess on what you might like. Hope I was in the ballpark."

Ageha gazed at his offerings with a faint smile and a pained look. "Thank you for trying so hard," she said weakly.

"If you have a preference, I shall dash out and retrieve it," John offered.

"No, really, this is fine. I don't wear makeup," Ageha said, looking like she wanted to cry. She picked up the hairbrush. She got her arms halfway to reaching back, and she winced with a hiss of pain.

"Allow me, M'lady," John offered. He took the brush and began studiously brushing the bed-knots out of her hair.

In a wistful tone, Aghea asked, "Sir John. you wouldn't happen to have a brother?"

"Only child," John said as he carefully worked a knot out. "Now dear, is there any particular style you prefer?"

"A ponytail will be just fine," she said, gazing off at nothing.

The door opened and William came in. "Mrs. Kurono, top of the mornin to you, M'lady," he said cheerfully. To John he said, "We're all set, the van is out front. Beastly thing to drive, it is, but it will get the job done."

"Thank you William," John said as he worked Ageha's hair into a ponytail, then tied it with a gold ribbon.

"Lovely color you picked, John," William said as he watched John tie the bow. "I say, she does look smashing. Those barrettes, I bet they would accent her hair very well," he mused.

John dug in the bag and pulled out a pair of gold barrettes. They were shinny, but not bright enough to be gaudy. Ageha nodded. John clipped them in, then stepped back to admire her. "For just coming out of a sick bed, you look absolutely marvelous, M'Lady."

"Indeed, especially with no makeup. You put most professional models to shame," William agreed.

"Thank you," Ageha said half heartedly. She tried to get up, wincing.

John was by her side in an instant. Holding her hards, he let her lean on him as she limped to the door. Going outside, he led her to the side door of the van. The van had an extended roof. Ahead of them, William opened the side door and extended a plate that lowered to the ground. "Just step on, M'Lady," he coaxed.

Once on, the lift picked them up to the level of the van's floor. John helped Ageha into a seat, then pulled the lift in as William got the door shut.

Ageha sat gazing at them as William pulled out into traffic. As if suddenly waking up, she said, "I don't have anything for the babies!" She turned to John. "Please, take me to a children's store first, I have to have gifts for the children."

"Calm yourself M,Lady," John said gently. "I already talked to Mr. Aono, he said all anyone wants is to see you. There is no need for gifts."

"But, I MUST have something for them to show I care," Ageha complained.

"Dear Lady," John said with a sigh. "Believe me when I say that between the most lavish gifts you could bestow, and you being there, they would rather see you. That is the best way to show them you care."

Seeing Ageha was staring at him, John added, "I can't tell you how many times I wished my mum would have come to see us. That would have been worth more to me that all the crown jewels in the Tower of London."

"Sir John," Aghea whispered as she grasped his hand.

"It will be fine, M'lady," John assured her.

Arriving at the gate to Witch Hill, they were stopped by the guards. One man opened the side door and looked in. Upon seeing Ageha, his face glazed over in rapture. "Lady Ageha! Why are you riding in this ... thing?" he asked in shock.

"The Lady has been injured, she cannot walk well," John told him.

"Oh no," the man said with a scrunched up face. "Who dared to defile your perfection?" he asked as tears came to his eyes.

.

Such devotion from a slave was something Ageha had become accustomed too. This time for some reason, she was embarrassed by the man's behavior. He showed her total devotion because she'd charmed him. He had no will to do anything else. "I am fine, please return to your duties," she told him.

"Yes, Mistress, whatever you wish," he said, looking very happy she's spoken to him. He closed the door and waved them on.

"Very loyal, isn't he?" John remarked.

"Yes," Aghea agreed meekly. Why did she feel so embarrassed to have John see that?

Ageha pondered this as the van traveled up to the house. Passing the school to go up the path, she noted the path was narrow and somewhat bumpy for a vehicle. She also noticed the craters in the ground that had not yet been smoothed over, as well as ruts and large clods of dirt ripped up all over the place. Compared to what her Kurumu and her friends did, battling an ancient, powerful being to a standstill, she had done nothing. They had not surprised Apollo with a sneak attack. They had met him head-on and fought with everything they had. Her contribution was only to take a beating, which Sir John had saved her from worse injury. The bravery of Kurumu and her friends was mind boggling.

"It must have been horrible here," Ageha said absently.

"Yes indeed. But the Shermans did overcome the Tiger, Mrs. Kurono," John replied.

Ageha got a strange feeling. A feeling that this man was important to her, even though she wasn't having sex with him. Especially so since he wasn't a slave. "Miss," she said quietly.

"Excuse me?" John asked.

"Miss Kurono. I've never been married," Ageha explained sheepishly. "I only use that title to give myself credibility." Admitting such a thing to anyone made her cringe, but she felt she could not lie to this man.

"Miss Kurono," John said, stressing her title. "Credibility comes from actions, not titles. I do believe you have earned your credibility."

'OH GOD, where were more men like him!' Ageha though as she gazed at him. She then added, 'That LIKED women.'

Coming to a stop by the house, William got out and helped John open the doors and get the lift out. As Ageha was lowered to the ground, Tsukune appeared from the house.

"Ageha-Mom!" Tsukune said cheerfully as he came up to them.

Ageha gapped at him. "Tsukune," she said in a sniff, ready to cry in joy at his greeting.

"I am Sir John Smith, Mr. Aono, pleased to meet you. Lady Ageha has trouble walking," John explained.

"I've got her," Tsukune said and scooped her up in a bride's carry. "And thank you for caring for her. Ageha-sama means a lot to us. Please, come inside."

Ageha thought her lower jaw was going to fall off. No 'Mrs. Kurono', or plain 'Ageha', but he was speaking of her as his mother. Even though her arms hurt, she hugged him. "Thank you ... my son," she said, and sniffed again, trying to hold back tears of joy.

Tsukune turned around on opening the door to the house, facing Ageha out. She watched John and William following, then Tsukune spun her back as they got inside.

"WELCOME AGEHA SAMAURAI!" the room full of people bellowed, then a cheer went up.

Ageha was glad she was in Tsukune's arms, for the shock of the greeting as well as the volume of people took her by surprise. If she had been standing, she would have fallen down from the shock. All of the Aono's were here, as was the Harem, the visiting Kikumura's, Shirayukis', Sendos' and Akasha. As everyone cheered and clapped, the pink haired girl with horns jumped up and down yelling, "NYU! NYU! NYU!"

Gapping at them, Ageha's lips quivered. Moka, who had been at the front of the battle. Tsukune's human cousin Kyoko, and the harem girls who had stood and fought even though the could have very easily died. The pink haired horned girl who had also taken the brunt of the fighting. Kurumu who had fought bravely and now had to sit in a wheelchair. Even little Mariko, who she'd seen on the TV broadccast constantly attacking that huge gargoyle. All of them were cheering her as a warrior. As one of them. Not even knowing why, she burst into a flood of tears.


	75. Chapter 75

**Rosario + Healing** CH 75

Tsukune walked with Kouta back to his room.

"This is some place you have here," Kouta said. He rubbed the back of his head, adding, "Though like us, you have your problems."

"We all do the best we can," Tsukune offered.

The door to their rooms opened. Lucy, wide eyed and wearing her innocent face stood there in the doorway in her pajamas. Holding a hand out to Kouta, she said, "Nyu!"

"What is it, Nyu?" Kouta asked.

Lucy tipped her head, closed her eyes, then made a snoring noise. She then looked at Kouta brightly and nodded with a, "Nyu!"

"You ... want to sleep with me?' Kouta asked.

"Nyu!" she said firmly with a nod.

Kouta swallowed and said, "Aaahh .. ha ha, Nyu, sleeping together might not be a good idea."

Lucy's smile turned into a sad face. "Nyuuu," she said mournfully.

"It sounds important to her," Tsukune noted. Thinking of how sex helped heal Kurumu's arm, he said, "Maybe it will help her."

Lucy grabbed Kouta's hand. "Nyu?" she asked, gazing at him.

"Well, I suppose we could sleep together just this once," Kouta said, blushing.

"Kooutaaa!" came a growl from behind them. They turned to see Yuka glaring at him.

"Yuka?" Kouta asked, not knowing she was behind them.

Yuka, who's face was twisted in rage, balled her fist and swung. Kouta, having gone though this before, ducked. Yuka missed him and punched Lucy dead in the face. Lucy recoiled back, pink hair flying, hit her head on the door jab and dropped to the floor unconscious.

"YUKA!" Kouta and Tsukune cried.

"BAKA!" Yuka screamed at Kouta, then ran in their rooms crying.

Tsukune watched her run in and asked, "I take it that's one of your problems?"

"Nyu ... Nyu are you OK?" Kouta asked as he knelt beside her.

Lucy groaned, then got up. The innocent look was gone. She knocked Kouta's hands away and got up on her own. With crimson eyes, she declared, "I'm going to kill that stupid girl!"

"Hey, you're back to normal," Tsukune said brightly.

Lucy glared at him. She then looked around. "Where are we?" she asked heavily.

"Witch Hill," Kouta explained. "Do you remember Ruby's wedding? The fight the other day?' he asked.

Lucy turned and went inside, saying, "Keep that idiot away from me, or I WILL kill her!"

"Umm, Kouta, should I try and talk to her?" Tsukune asked. The last thing he wanted was any more bloodshed.

Kouta rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Naw, this is normal. It will be OK."

"Ahh, well, good night then, and good luck with them," Tsukune said tentatively.

.

Going upstairs, Tsukune checked on Moka and the babies. Moka had then both in their cribs, sleeping. Moka looked a bit worn. Tsukune got her laid down, then rubbed her shoulders and back. Once she was asleep, he went to check on Kurumu.

Kurumu was in bed, but lying awake. Seeing Tsukune, she offered him a sad smile. "How are the babies?" she asked.

"Sleeping," Tsukune said as he got undressed.

Kurumu eyed him with a sad sigh. "Tsukune, I can't do anything."

"Well," Tsukune said as he climbed into bed with her, "I remember when your arm was badly burned, sex seemed to cure you pretty well. I figure it's worth a try. It's fun too," he said with a grin.

Kurumu looked away from him. "This is different," she said in a coarse tone. "I can't feel anything down there. I mean if you want to, you're more than welcome to, but I don't think sex will help me this time."

"Shut up and kiss me," Tsukune said as he cupped her face to gently turn her back to him. He kissed the tears on her cheeks, then met her lips in a gentle kiss.

Their making out was bittersweet. Kurumu enjoyed the attention. It made her feel like she was still a woman. Half a woman, anyway. Getting what she could, she bathed herself in Tsukune's attentions as he kissed his way down to her chest and rubbed her breasts then kissed his way down between them. Slowly, he caressed her sides gently, barely touching her. Rising back up, he teased a nipple with his lips, then suckled.

Kurumu was sorely wishing they could do more. She felt his hand caress down her side, sending happy tingles through her until he got down to where she couldn't feel it anymore. A mix of joy from his touches and pain from not being able to fully enjoy him clashed inside her. These mixed tears formed in her eyes as she kissed her love again. Her Destined One was with her, even though she could not truly be a woman anymore. She kissed him deeply in love and gratitude for not forsaking her.

Despite not being able to do anything herself, she swore her legs parted on their own for him. His hands were busy on her sides and breasts. As they kissed, she held him tight and swore she knew when he slipped inside her. He moved slowly, and went from her lips back to a nipple to suckle out some milk.

After a while, Kurumu focused only on her Destined One, who she had no doubt would love her forever. As she relaxed and just enjoyed his attentions, her passion for him rose. She responded as well as she could by kissing him and holding him tight. Even though she felt like she had no lower half, she swore she felt an orgasm rising. It wasn't a mind-blowing, sense stealing orgasm like she usually had, but a very pleasant wash of pure joy that made her gasp.

Tsukune orgasmed and dropped down on her, sweating. They shared another deep kiss, then he rolled over on his side to hold her close.

Burying her head in his chest, she whispered, "I love you so much."

Tsukune kissed the top of her head. "I love you. I will always be here for you," he said reverently.

Kurumu was happy with that as she snuggled up against him. She hadn't been tired before, but now she felt exhausted.

.

Fast asleep, something got Kurumu's attention. The feel of a presence. The presence of Apollo was in the house! He had gotten away from the humans, and now he was coming to get them.

**"Where are your children?"** came his strong, rough voice from right outside their door.

The babies! He hadn't beaten them so he was after their babies. Not thinking, Kurumu threw the covers off and stood up to face him. Her claws and wings came out as she prepared to fight him to the death. She would NOT let him harm their babies!

"Kurumu ... Kurumu?"

Kurumu blinked. It was night time, there was no Apollo. She was standing facing the door, ready to fight. She'd had a nightmare. Feeling tingling pains in her legs, she noticed she was standing.

She was standing! On her own feet, she was standing!

"YAAA-HOOOOO!" she cried, thrusting both fists in the air. The action made her stumble and fall back on the bed. A bleary-eyed Tsukune caught her.

"What were you doing?" Tsukune asked, still half asleep.

Kurumu laughed in relief. There was no threat, and she was able to stand up! She laughed as she struggled around to hug Tsukune.

"It worked, YAHOO!" she cried again as she squeezed him tight.

"Yeah, I'm really glad," Tsukune said as he struggled to wake up.

Kurumu took on a wicked grin. She pushed Tsukune back and climbed on top of him. "My turn," she said lustfully. She wasn't distracted by the pains on her lower body, she was thrilled to feel anything. And there was one thing she really wanted to feel.

Tsukune groaned. "It's the middle of the night," he complained.

Leaning down to pet his hair, Kurumu kissed Tsukune and purred, "Don't worry my love, It's my turn to take care of you."

.

Ren awoke to the janitor mopping the floor as he complained, "Where did all this water come from?"

Picking his head up, Ren noticed another man was studying the ceiling. "I can't find any leaks in the bathroom, and the ceiling's dry."

Ren chuckled quietly at them.

Looking at him, then man said, "Sorry for waking you, kid. Did you happen to see where the water came from?"

Ren nodded. "Mizore's ice chair melted after she left," he explained.

"Ice chair?"

"Yeah, she made a chair out of ice to sit in."

The man shook his head, mumbling, "Wise ass. I'll go look in the hall. That water had to come from somewhere. This place was flooded."

The sun was just coming up. Ren took a nap before breakfast.

Once breakfast was over and the guy had given up on trying to find the water leak, Ren picked up his laptop and began surfing. He knew the battle went on after Mizore took him away. He felt pretty proud to even be there. At first, he looked at the news footage on the Internet that was slow due to the huge number of people watching it. Noticing a couple comments, he clicked on a link to a song dedicated to the students of Witch Hill. It was a song in English and thankfully, English was one of his better subjects. The artist was called Tom Petty.

_I won't back down, no I won't back down,_

_You can stand me up at gates of hell but I, won't back down,_

_No I'll, stand my ground, won't be turned around_

_And I keep this world from dragging me down _

_And I won't back down._

_Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_

_Hey, yeah, I will stand my ground, and I won't back down_

_Well I, know what's right, I got just one light_

_in a world that keeps on pushin me around, but I'll stand my ground_

_and I won't back down_

_Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_

_Hey, yeah, I will stand my ground, and I wont back down_

_and I won't back down._

Ren loved it! He played it a second time, then a third. Excited, he e-mailed Ruby's office and asked for that to be the school anthem. He then went down his list of contacts and asked them to suggest the same thing. He then left himself an e-mail at the newspaper club to have the lyrics added to the next edition of the school paper. He then left an e-mail to every local radio station and asked them to play the song in honor of the students of Witch Hill.

Ren then played it a fourth time as he tried to think of who else to send this song to.

.

Tsukune sat in the waiting room at the city jail for a guard to come get him for his visitation. In the background, a radio announcer explained the next song was a call in request in honor of the students of Witch Hill that had just suffered through a horrible fight. Tom Petty played on the radio.

Tsukune had to smile. Whoever called it in, had gotten it perfect.

"Mr. Aono?" a guard asked.

Tsukue stood up. "I'm Mr. Aono, Sir."

"This way, please."

Tsukune followed the man to a closet-like room that was divided with glass from a larger room. He sat down in at one of the seats facing the glass. Apollo came into the other room and sat down across from him. They both picked up the telephones by the glass.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," Tsukune said. "There is one thing I desperately need to know. Why."

"Keeping Yokai and humans separate is what I've done for ages," Apollo explained. "Long ago, I also tried what you're doing. Remember the centuries of Witch burnings, the Vampire hunts? The countless deaths of humans at the hand of Yokai? I caused that. All because in my youth I just knew I could get everyone to live together in peace. That is why. I did not want that starting all over again, as I fear it now will."

Tsukune stared at him. "That's what you meant when you told me you wanted all Yokai to leave to save lives," he concluded.

"Yes, that is exactly why," Apollo stated. Looking at Tsukune evenly, he said, "You're not the average vampire. Far from it. What you and your friends have accomplished is amazing. I hold a high respect for you, Aono Tsukune." Apollo then looked down and let out a sigh. "You have no idea about what is to come... I know exactly how you felt that day Lucia..." Apollo then strangely went quiet.

"And this thing coming, it's worth killing people? Is it so important that you are willing to try and kill your own granddaughter?" Tsukune asked heavily.

Apollo looked back up at him. "You all can hate me all you want. Once you're enlightened you might just see the errors of your ways. I care deeply about Akahsa, Moka, Tsurara, Mizore, Ageha, Kurumu and her new child. And even you, Tsukune. It pains me greatly to raise a hand to any of you. Unfortunately, you do not see the danger in what you do. I do have a responsibility to all humans and Yokai that takes precedence over my personal feelings. If I'm hatred for it, it can't be helped," he explained.

Tsukune saw he was serious. Apollo wasn't trying to be cruel in attempting to drive them away, he truly believed what he had done was right. "Why did you come down so hard on us?" he asked.

"You should never have been allowed into Yokai Academy to begin with, Tsukune. There is a reason humans were not allowed in that school," Apollo said sternly. "As long as Yokai were considered myth, no humans seriously believed in them. Yokai could walk with humans and not be noticed. Now, humans know Yokai are real. Their lives have changed dramatically, Tsukune, and soon the fantasy fear of beings stronger than they will become real fear. Not of just one being, but of entire races. You attending that school has shattered an age old barrier that had been protecting everyone. The barrier of forbidden knowledge. Moka should never have turned you either. I say this not for a matter of my pride or opinion of vampires, but humans were not meant for what you have become. Humans need to be allowed to develop and evolve as they were meant to be."

"Moka saved my life. Are you saying it would be better if I died?" Tsukune asked.

"The sacrifice of a life is acceptable, if it means that sacrifice will protect millions of others," Apollo stated.

"So, the ones who died on Witch Hill are acceptable losses to you?" Tsukune asked, frowning at him.

"It is sad, I do not enjoy the death of anyone. But sometimes it is needed," Apollo stated.

"I disagree," Tsukune said, glaring at him. "I didn't care much for Musagi Kouta. He was a pervert who was after my cousin. Many times, I wished he would just go away. But you know what? No matter what, he deserved to live his life. He died so Kyoko could live. He was a pervert, but he was a loyal pervert to Kyoko, and he had a right to grow up and be ..."

Choking out his thought, Tsukune continued, "With Kyoko, have children and see them grow if that is what they wanted. You took that away from them. You took away everything he had, and all he will ever have. The same goes for those two human men who died up there. Men who had families, wives, and children who will never see their fathers again."

Gripping the phone harder, Tsukune went on, "I REFUSE to think of any death as acceptable! I agree it may happen, but unless a person dies of old age, I also firmly believe we need to do our best to keep it from happening."

"Then you will be very distraught when the war between human and Yokai comes again," Apollo said with a sigh.

"It can be prevented!" Tsukune insisted. "By truly being fair, by doing our best to understand others. You said you tried once before. I am so sorry it failed, but you have another chance here and now. Help it succeed this time. You said yourself, it's too late to stop now, Humans know Yokai exist. Instead of trying to stop the unstoppable, help me make it work. Akasha, Ageha, Tsurara, all look up to you. Show them their faith is well placed. Help us."

Apollo sat quietly for a moment. With a sad chuckle, he shook his head. "You are very persuasive, Aono Tsukune. You are also correct. The tsunami you started cannot be turned back. The wave of destruction is coming, and nothing is going to stop it."

"It does not have to be a wave of destruction," Tsukune said. "It can be wave of redemption. For everyone."

"And what happens when the rest of the world finds out about Yokai?"

"They already know," Tsukune replied. "Recently, a statue of Moka was put up in San Francisco in the United States, halfway around the world. Many companies want model rights to sell Moka dolls. Ruby intercepts hundreds of requests from around the world about catering to Monsters, just to market them. Almost every day we get all kinds of requests for ... all kinds of things from interviews to free lodging just about everywhere in the world."

"And those who hate and fear? What of them? What happens after curiosity and awe turn into jealousy and contempt?" Apollo asked.

"We deal with them though education, and showing there is nothing for decent people to be afraid of," Tsukune replied.

"And what of the ones who refuse to live with other species?" Apollo asked.

"No one is saying Yokai and humans must to live together," Tsukune countered. "The barrier is still up, if Yokai cannot accept the terms of being around humans, then stay on their side of the barrier! The same with humans. If you don't want to live near a Yokai, go live someplace where they are not."

"And this simple solution of yours, you honestly think it will work?" Apollo asked in a sadly bemused tone.

"We can make it work," Tsukune insisted.

Once again, Apollo sadly shook his head. "For the sake of my kin, and the many peoples and monsters of the world, I truly hope you prove me wrong. I would rather live with the knowledge that I was in error, than live with the guilt that I failed to stop such a foolish boy in his blind ambitions to end up seeing those around him suffer and die as consequence," Apollo said sincerely.

Tsukune grimaced and said, "That's not fair. I have no ambitions for myself. I only want everyone to learn to live together."

A stern voice said, "Gentlemen, time is up."

"I hope some day we can work together," Tsukune said, and hung his phone up. He watched Apollo do the same. They cast each other sad glances. Apollo was then led away by a guard.

.

Tsukune walked out of the city jail deeply concerned about his talk with Apollo. His mind on their conversation, he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone. Looking up at a ragged man that wore a tattered shirt and mis-matched shoes, he said, "So sorry, please excuse me."

The man eyed him with his head tipped back, looking down his nose as Tsukune. "Do I know you?" he asked harshly.

Tsukune had never seen this man before in his life. "I don't believe so. Again, sorry," Tsukune said with a bow and walked away.

"I DO know you!" the man said, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You're that brat who thinks he can run the city!"

Tsukune frowned at him. "You have me confused with someone else," he said.

A man in a suit came up up beside Tsukune. He glanced at the beggar, then said, "Mr. Aono, may I please have a word?"

"What can I do for you?" Tsukune asked the nervous looking man.

"You can stop playing God!" the ragged man announced with his finger in the air. "No more Seig-heil!" Throwing his arms in the air, the man ranted, "Release the masses from their chains! We must rise up and knock down that ivory tower of injustice!"

People passing by gave the ragged man a wide berth as they stared at him.

The man in the suit said, "Mr. Aono, would you come with me, please? The prosecutor's office would like to talk with you."

"FREE THE PEOPLE! We must cast off the bonds of our jackets and flail our oppressors with the straps they hold us with!" the ragged man ranted.

Two men in white coats came running past Tsukune to collar the man. "OK, Mr. Tehnelis, that's enough," one man said as they grabbed him.

"He didn't even steal one whole pair of shoes," the other noted.

The men led the ragged man away as he kicked and screaming. "You are ALL held under the chains of oppression! All of you are ignorant, even you, the ugly, flat chested bitch there!" the ragged man yelled as he glared at a passing woman.

The woman's face scrunched up in anger. She went over, pulled a tazer from her purse and gave him a jolt. The ragged man screamed and went limp. The people watching gave the woman a round of applause.

"Thank you, miss," one or the white coated men said. "Back to the padded cell with you, Mr. Tehnelis." They dragged the him away.

Tsukune watched the odd show, then asked the man in the suit, "Is he available now?"

"Yes, Mr. Aono. If you would come with me, please."


	76. Chapter 76

**Rosario + A favor returned** CH 76

Tsukune sat in the plush wood grained office and told the man behind the desk everything he knew about Apollo and his visit to Witch Hill. The man wrote down everything he said, then pushed the paper over to him.

"If you wouldn't mind, Mr. Aono, I need you to review this and sign it as your statement."

Tsukune did and pushed it back to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Aono," the man said crisply. Leaning back in his chair, he put his hands in front of him making a finger tent as he studied Tukusne. "I heard you went to see this Apollo. What did you talk about?" he asked.

Tsukune relayed the conversation topic to him. Summing up he added, "I don't think Apollo is evil, I think he's just seriously misguided. He could have avoided all of this if he would have talked to us to begin with, instead of coming to us and stating his demands."

The man nodded. "I see. Well, I have the autopsy reports on the two human men who died on Witch Hill. Heart attacks. Everyone our investigators talked to agree that it was nothing short of terrifying up there. Prosecution wise, this is not a solid case. Those men could have died of fright, and that would be all but impossible to link directly to Apollo. A few men confided that they was scared of just about everyone up there. The woman Apollo beat up is also a monster, and apparently she did attack him first. Frankly, we really feel that even though that indecent happened in the city, we should hand the matter over to you."

"You want us to handle it?" Tsukune asked.

The man spread his fingers apart as he said, "With not much hard evidence to go on, and the subject being a monster himself, yes. We feel that is the proper action to take. Where would you like him delivered to?"

Tsukune had no idea. He certainly didn't want Apollo back on Witch Hill, especially so soon after that battle. Slowly, he asked, "May I have some time to talk to a few people first. Can we come here to get him?"

"That will be acceptable. Please call a day ahead so we may process him."

.

Tsukune contacted Akasha. Akasha came to Witch Hill and met Tsukune in Ruby's office. Tsukune locked the door to keep anyone from interfering. Right after he turned the lock, Tsukune sat by Akasha ad took on a stricken face.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Tsukune admitted. "I was in a rage when I told Apollo ... the things I did. I don't want to be ruler of anything! The City is giving Apollo back, they want us to determine what happens to him, but I don't think he acted with evil intent. I don't want to try and determine a ..." Tsukune quit speaking as Akasha put a finger to his lips.

"You feel like you are in over your head?" Akasha asked.

"Very much so," Tsukune agreed.

"Do you trust me?" Akasha asked gently.

Tsukune nodded.

Petting his cheek, Akasha offered him a gentle smile and said, "Such a wonderful boy. You are so concerned about everyone. That is what makes you who you are, Tsukune. That is why you are loved by so many. Let's let Ruby run Witch Hill, she is doing a fine job. Let me take care of any outside problems, you focus on school and raising your fine children. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great," Tsukune said with a sigh.

"Ruby returns tomorrow. Tell the people down in the city I will collect Apollo the day after tomorrow. I think it is best if he does not come back up to Witch Hill for a while. I will speak with him. Saturday we are going to have a family reunion like we should have had at the beginning. I will send someone to retrieve you and your family." Akasha said.

Tsukune nodded. "Thank you."

Akasha pulled him into a hug. "You are most welcome, my son," she said, and kissed him on the forehead. "Dinner will be at five. I'll see you then."

Akasha left Tsukune to deal with other matters. She knew Tsukune had no idea the shock waves running through the entire Yokai world after his battle with Apollo. Or the line of challenges from powerful beings that were being prepared for him. She hoped she could take care of these without him every finding out the danger he was in.

Walking down the halls of the school, she saw Kokoa approaching in her Yokai Academy uniform. Surprised as seeing her here, Akasha asked, "Kokoa, what are you doing here?"

"Is Tsukune here?" Kokoa asked tonelessly.

"Your business?" Akasha asked.

"I need to speak with him," Kokoa stated.

"Director's office, end of the hall on the right," Akasha said, then asked, "No mischief?"

Kokoa shook her head. "Father has asked everyone to attend a banquet in honor of Akemi's birth. Please be there. I am here to ask Tsukune also."

"Yes, of course. I am hosting a family reunion with Apollo this Saturday, would you care to join us?" Akasha asked.

"Please forgive me, but I have school responsibilities," Kokoa said with a bow. "I has been nice to see you."

"You also, dear," Akasha replied and returned her bow. She watched Kokoa walk away. The girl had never been so business-like before. Apparently, Issa was up to something.

.

Tsukune looked up as the door opened and the secretary yelled, "Miss, you can't go in there!"

Kokoa stood in the doorway, eyeing Tsukune. Behind her, the secretary was ready to grab her. "It's OK!" Tsukune said quickly as he got up. He knew Kokoa's temperament, and at the moment she didn't look happy. He wasn't sure why she was here, but if she started swinging her ko-hammer around, he didn't want anything to happen to Ruby's secretary. Kokoa had grown since the last time he saw her. Not only was she taller, almost Moka's height, but she had filled out in the chest. Not that Kokoa looked 'busty', but she sported apple sized breasts where she'd had almost none before.

Kokoa shut the door on the woman, not looking back. She marched up to the other side of the desk, eyeing Tsukune intently.

"Kokoa, calm down please," Tsukune asked, not wanting Ruby's office destroyed either.

"I just went up and saw my sister and her new baby," Kokoa stated. "Father is going to hold a banquet in honor of Akemi's birth and would like Moka, Akemi, and you there."

Confused, Tsukune nodded. "Tell him thank you, we'll be there," he said. This news wasn't something to be upset about, and Kokoa was obviously upset about something. "Um, is something wrong?" he ventured.

"Everyone says you beat up Apollo. You do realize that some do not believe you could do that without using some kind of trick. They are going to challenge you. That also means they may try to hurt my onii-chan, and you keep her locked up inside that rosary," Kokoa said firmly.

"I do not keep her locked up," Tsukune said defensively.

"I think you got very lucky," Koka said, keeping her stern gaze on him. "The next time, you may not be so lucky. Moka may not be able to save you. So at the banquet, you are going to announce your engagement to me."

"Well, it was an unusual circumstance," Tsukune began, then realized what he thought she'd just said. Gapping at her, he asked, "I'm going to what?"

"You will marry me," Koka stated. "It's not just you who are in danger. Moka-chan, and my little niece are at risk here also. I cannot trust their well being to you. I'm coming to Witch Hill next year, so have a room ready for me and NOT in the dorms." Kokoa then turned and strode out.

"Whoa, hold on!" Tsukune called, chasing after her.

Catching up to Kokoa as she left the office, Tsukune walked quickly to keep up with her. "Wait, I'm no going to marry you just so you can attend school here!"

"We'll get married after I graduate," Kokoa said, keeping her eyes fixed forward as she walked.

"No, we're not!" Tsukune cried. "Look, I already have two wives. If you want to see Moka and Akemi, you can do that any time you want. We don't have to be married."

Stopping suddenly, Kokoa grabbed the front of his shirt, spun him around and planted him against the wall. Angrily, she said, "You may have become a vampire thanks to Moka, but you are NOT truly one of us! You don't know the dangers, you have no idea the underhanded tricks that can be used, or how devious and manipulative some can be, especially other women."

"I think I'm finding that out," Tsukune offered.

"SO! I am going to stick around to make sure nothing happens to Moka or Akemi. I will also eventually want a child, so prepare yourself," the red head said as she scowled at him. She then pulled him closer and gave him a hard, perfunctory kiss on the lips. "There, our first kiss, it's official."

"Kokoa!" Tsukune said in shock.

"Try not to let anything happen to your family until I can be here permanently," Kokoa said. She released him and walked away.

"But ... I'm not going to marry you," Tsukune said as he watched her go.

"You WILL!" Kokoa called back, then went down the stairs.

Dry washing his face, Tsukune muttered, "Oh, great."

.

The next day, Hosoi and Ruby returned looking refreshed. They went back to work getting ready for school to start. Tsukune got to stay home and spend the day with his babies and discovered that as he burped Akemi, she liked to bite him on the neck also. Kurumu went out to fly Mariko around and Moka made sure their uniforms and things were ready for school to resume next Monday. All in all, it was a good, mostly normal day.

After dinner, Ruby and Yukari got set to send the Kikumura's back home. Once they had the magic room ready and all spells ready for casting, Tsukune, Moka, and Mizore accompanied them in to see them off.

"It has been so good to see you, Papa!" Nana cried as she hugged Hosoi tightly. She then turned and hugged Mariko. "You too Mariko, Nana is so happy we can really be family!"

Much more subdued, Lucy stuck her hand out to Hosoi. "Friends," she stated.

Hosoi nodded with a small grin. "Friends," he agreed, and shook her hand.

Holding onto Kouta's arm, Yuka quietly said with a sigh of relief, "Thank God, we're going home to someplace normal."

Ruby hugged Nana goodbye as Yukari activated the portal. Teary-eyed, Nana waved to them again. "Thank you for inviting us, Papa. Nana has had a really good time, except for that fight."

"Live a good life, Nana," Hosoi said as he returned her smile.

In a swirl of air the portal opened. Within the portal was a wrecked entryway, the doors were in pieces on the floor. Farther in, a grandfather clock lay broken on the floor. A pair of soldiers with machine guns idly bracketed the inside of the entrance, watching outside.

"What happened?" Yuka asked as she stared at the scene.

With a growl Lucy moved to go through. Mizore stopped her and said, "Allow me."

In a blur of motion, Mizore sped though the portal. Appearing to the side of the soldier on the left, she touched him and froze him solid. The other soldier cried out and brought his gun up. By the time he did, Mizore had disappeared to reappear beside him, and froze him in the process of trying to aim. Mizore looked outside, down the hallways, then motioned for them to come over.

"**Tsukune.**" the rosary said.

"Right," Tsukune replied, and pulled the rosary off before he ran through.

Everyone went through the portal except for Yukari, who stayed to keep it open. They searched the house and area for any more soldiers. Mizore found and froze another watching from an upstairs window. Tsukune knocked out a pair outside the gate, Ruby discovered and destroyed their communications.

Although Lucy wanted to kill the soldiers, Moka talked her out of it. **"We find out who they are and where they came from. It is better to cut off the head, than to keep attacking the limbs,"** Moka explained.

They disarmed and stripped the men down to their shorts, then waited while the men woke up and thawed out. Hosoi went through their things as Nana and Mariko kept watch over the men. Upon waking, then men recoiled at seeing a pair of diclonius guarding them, but none were dumb enough to try and escape. Their fears rose to new heights as Lucy came in with Moka to question them.

.

At the kitchen table that had been righted, Hosoi looked over the ID's as Yuka and Mayu picked up the scattered kitchenware. "SAT squad," Hosoi stated as he let out a huff.

"Who sent them?" Tsukune asked.

"My old boss, most likely," Hosoi said, pushing his glasses up a bit on his nose. "I doubt he will ever leave Nana and Lucy alone. He's a maniac."

"Then let's go pay him a visit and explain why he should stay away from them," Tsukune said.

Hosoi eyed Ruby as she came in. "I set up magical boundaries, no one is going to sneak up on us," Ruby told them.

Hosoi nodded. To Tsukune, he said, "That will only cause him to send more men. If we go, we'll have to take him and all his people out."

"He's that bad, huh?"

"He's that bad," Hosoi replied.

Moka strode in and announced, **"Those men were sent from an island nearby off the coast. They do not know where it is."**

"I know where it is," Hosoi said. "Moka, when are those men's reliefs coming?"

**"Two hours. Five more men from their base."**

"Then we have two hours to get ready," Hosoi mussed. Looking up at Moka, he asked, "How well can you perform hypnosis?"

.

Sargent Tagawa opened the tailgate of the truck after it stopped in front of the stairs up to the old Inn that they were guarding in the hopes that they had not attacked an innocent or deserted place, but there would indeed be horned girls coming back. He hopped out and announced, "Remember your instructions. If anything happens, if you see anything, the first thing you do is report. Let's go!"

The men filed out of the truck and followed him up the stairs. At the top, the two sentries were outside the gate. "Anything to report?' Sargent Tagawa asked as he approached.

"All quiet," one man replied. "Some people came home. Not the ones we're looking for. The Sarg is talking to them inside."

"Corporal Kuroda, Private Morita, take the gate post," Tagawa ordered.

Going inside, Tagawa wondered why they had not called in the fact someone had come back. The orders were specific, report any and all activity, no matter how mundane. He found the Sargent sitting in the living room with a couple and their child. The other Sargent stood up.

"About time. Mr. And Mrs. Kikumura live here, they just got back from vacation," he explained. "No sign of our targets, and they don't seem to know anything about them."

Kouta shrugged and asked, "What happened to our house? We were going to open for business, but now, just look at it!"

Tagawa noted the couple was young. Too young to have a daughter that looked to be thirteen or fourteen. "A sister?" he asked, pointing to Mayu.

"We adopted Mayu," Yuka explained with a blush, happy to be called Kouta's wife, even though it was only a ruse.

"I have the paperwork, if you'd like to see," Kouta offered.

"No need," Tagawa said. Verifying identities was not what they were here for. He could see none of them had horns on their heads. "Anyone else here?" he asked the other Sargent.

"No sign of anyone else. We called it in and were told to stay on station. Though tonight, you may want to patrol only the outside of the house."

Something didn't feel right to Tagawa, but he couldn't put his finger on it. These people were obviously upset at finding soldiers in their wrecked house, but were remaining calm. If the reports were true, then if any of the horned girls were here, there would be bodies all over and not live people. "We relieve you," he said to the Sargent. To Kouta he said, "We are sorry for the intrusion, but we must keep a close watch on this house. We'll try to stay out of your way."

They changed the guard as normal, all the while Tagawa couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right. And where were these horned girls they'd been told about?

.

Inside the main electrical vault on the island facility, Hosoi found the main and marked the conduits running out of it with a black marker as Nana watched. He then went over to the emergency power panel and opened it. He left two conduits coming out of it unmarked. Turning to Nana, he said, "Cut every pipe with a black mark when I tell you. Stand back and do it from as far away as you can."

"OK, Papa," Nana said firmly.

Walking over to the rest of the group, Hosoi said, "Lucy, Mariko, you can feel the presence of other diclonius. Go to the lower levels and search for them. Ruby will retrieve you when you give her the sign. All power will be out except for lights. You'll be able to pry the barrier doors open if they are shut. Free all diclonius you can find, then come back here from Ruby's magic room. Mizore, go left outside this room. The first double doors you come to will be the quarters and dining areas. Freeze the doors shut then return here. As you come back, freeze the doors shut behind you. Moka, you stay at the front with me, take out any problems we come across. Kurumu, as soon as we get to a place you can see outside, fly up to the roof and cut down any antennas or wires you see sticking up. Tsukune, you destroy any helicopters on the landing pad."

Hosoi then slowly opened the door and peeked out into the corridor. "We're clear," he said and opened the door wide. After everyone else was out, he said, "Now, Nana."

.

Hosoi led the band as fast as he could run, which was slow for all the others. His pace was uninterrupted as he passed knocked out people from Moka zipping around, taking everyone out in their path. Coming to the helo pad, Kurumu and Tsukune split off. Tsukune took care of the single helicopter there. He picked it up and threw it in the ocean below as Kurumu flew off to rip up the antennas.

Coming to the director's door, Hosoi pulled his pistol. "I'll take care of this," he told Moka. He opened the door and stepped in, gun first.

Behind his desk, the Director looked up, astonishment showed openly on his aged face. "Kurama, you're alive?" he asked in his gravelly tone.

"And so is Mariko," Hosi stated as he advanced. "Lucy and Mariko are on their way to the lower levels to set the remaining diclonius free."

"Lucy is here?" the director asked, and pushed a button on his desk. When nothing happened, he pushed it again.

"The alarms are off. Everything is off except for the lights," Hosoi explained. "Your little empire here is finished. The surviving diclonius here will be taught how to live, they will learn that there is more to life than chains and torture. There will be no more suffering, experiments or murder, except for you."

Standing up, the Director scowled at him. "Very bold and foolish of you, Kurama. But then again, you've always been a FOOL!" Reaching up, he pulled off his gray hair wig to show a bald head sporting vestigial nubs of horns. "My plan will go on, it is YOU and your race that is finished! Put that gun down before I kill you!" he demanded.

"Do it if you can," Hosoi challenged as he aimed at the Director.

The director stared him down. "The bombs in Mariko sent a pulse to tell us they went off. Tell me, how did either of you survive?" he asked.

Hosoi took careful aim. "Any last words?" he asked.

"Just one. Die!" the Director spat, and threw one shoulder back as he dropped down.

Kurama shot and missed. The director pulled his own gun. Hosoi fired another round as he ducked.

Hosoi noted a blur of motion shot past. Moka then stood up behind the Director's desk, holding the director up by his gun hand as he gapped at her. She pulled the gun from his hand and threw it out the window, which shattered as the gun sailed through it. **'If you're going to kill someone, just do it!"** she snapped. She then tossed the Director in a circle around her head and threw him through the window with a tremendous crash. He screamed until his voice faded away. A far away splash was heard.

"It was my job to kill him," Hosoi said firmly.

**"Then next time, don't hesitate,"** Moka replied.

.

It wasn't long before the group was back together in the electrical vault, except Lucy and Mariko. Tsukune was beginning to get worried, then they appeared in a shimmer of air through the portal.

"We should leave, immediately," Lucy said.

"Lucy's right, Papa, our cousins are not happy, and now they are free," Mariko added. "We told them we'd be back to help them and show them how wonderful life can be. Right now, all they want is revenge."

"And they are coming," Lucy stated. A far off rumble that shook the room emphasized her point.

.

Yukari and Ruby took turns keeping a scrying gate open to watch The Maple Inn. Once the soldiers had gone, construction workers arrived to repair the damage. Only after they had left, did Lucy and Nana return home.

Standing in Ruby's magic room, Ruby and Moka watched Nana pass though and greet Mayu and their little dog Wonta.

"I don't know how to thank you for what you've done for us," Lucy said to Moka.

Moka offered her a smile. "Same here. You saved our home. The least we could do was return the favor."

Lucy offered Moka her hand. Moka took it, then pulled her into a hug. "Stay well, my friend," she said.

"You also," Lucy replied. Pulling back, she offered Moka a smile, then walked though the portal.

Moka watched Lucy until the portal closed. "Well, that was interesting," she mussed.


End file.
